


Billy Hargrove & Max Mayfield

by LiteralTrashForBillyHargrove (strangeradventuresofswampthing), strangeradventuresofswampthing



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Billy Hargrove, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bad Power Rangers (2017) References In Some, Billy & Max Are Incredibly Stubborn, Billy Hargrove Being Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Deserved Better, Billy Hargrove Is Protective Of His Mullet, Billy Hargrove Is The Only Keg King Of Hawkins, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Is Probably An Alcoholic, Billy Is Still A Bit Of An Asshole, Billy Loves The Camaro, Billy Still Scares The Party At Times, Child Abuse, Depending On The One Shot Other ST Characters Will Appear, El & Will Become Billy’s Extended Family Too, Fix-It, Honestly Breaks My Heart That Billy Isn’t In ST4, Hurt/Comfort, I Do My Best To Update When I Can, I Still Miss Billy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m Going To Hell For Writing This, Just Billy & Max Being Brother & Sister, Me Broken About Billy Yep, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sibling Bonding, Steve Attempts To Befriend Billy, Steve Harrington Is The Single Mother Of The Party & Tries To Help Billy, The Author Regrets Everything, The One Shot Collection No One Wanted, The one shots are connected, There Might Be Some AU’s But They Are Meant To Be Connected, There’s Some Lumax, They’re Not In Order I Will Order Them One Day, This Is STUPID, Wheelgrove Might Be A Thing, i write this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 202,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/LiteralTrashForBillyHargrove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofswampthing/pseuds/strangeradventuresofswampthing
Summary: One Shot Collection: In which Billy Hargrove tries to be a better big brother for his sister Max Mayfield.





	1. Skateboarding Accidents

I don’t own anything. 

Spraying at his hair until it finally stuck in the position that he wanted it after a long while of just going to town on it with hairspray, Billy Hargrove leans back and smirks at his reflection.

Looking forward to a night of getting out of the house, going to a popular party, getting pissed, driving around in his beloved Camaro and doing just about whatever the hell he wants to do.

What’s even better is that nothing’s stopping him from achieving that.

Neil and Susan are out of town for a few days.

Yeah, he was told that he got to babysit Max, but they’d talked about it and she was more than happy to be home alone.

Not like Billy gave her much of a choice in the matter, but he did offer to drive her to wherever she wanted to go, just as long as she stayed over with a friend that wasn’t Lucas that night so he didn’t have to worry about picking her up.

Yet Max had elected to staying home alone, having wanted to learn some new tricks on her skateboard.

Billy had left her enough junk food to get her through the night and told her that he’d back whenever he’s back.

Honestly? Whilst he’d never admit it to her, Billy is glad that he’s getting along with Max better than ever before.

Before, he never saw her as anything but a nuisance, something to ruin his life.

But, deep down he did always somewhat care about her and tried to teach her how to stay in line, due to the fact that he just wanted to protect her from Neil’s fists.

Yet now, he’s started to try to reign in his anger.

Doing whatever he can to no longer just sit there and scream at her, or unexpectedly snatch up one of her wrists.

He’ll still call her names. She’ll always be shitbird to him, but he does try not to genuinely upset her now.

He’s still Billy Hargrove, still the same asshole that drove into Hawkins like a hurricane.

Yet, now he’d like to think that he’s Billy Hargrove, the still somewhat lousy but attempting not to be a complete dick, brother to Max.

It only took nearly being impaled by the goddam Mind Flayer to make this change happen, but it’s happening and somehow, it’s making life easier for the both of them.

Putting a cigarette between his lips, Billy checks his appearance again.

Unbuttoning his shirt until there’s basically no point of even using the buttons and ignores the horrific scars that cross his chest from where the Mind Flayer nearly killed him.

Anyone asks, he just says that he thinks they make him look even more of a badass than he already is.

But deep down, they will always be a constant reminder of his trauma from being a pawn in the Mind Flayer’s game, the loss of control, the horrific things that happened and of course the moment when he’d tried to fight back and was severely injured trying to save Max and her friend, El.

Whom he’s pretty sure he most definitely hates the least out of all of his sister’s young friends.

Grabbing his lighter and sliding it into his pocket and picking up his keys, Billy smirks at himself in the mirror once more before leaving his room.

Looking forward to a careless night of fun.

“See you around, shitbird! Don’t do anything stupid.” Billy calls to Max, whom is practising her skateboarding skills on the sidewalk.

Max makes a disgruntled noise and gives him the middle finger.

Chuckling to himself, Billy slides into his Camaro, stroking his hands over the wheel for a moment, before sliding his keys into the ignition.

Wondering briefly to himself if he’ll manage to make a new record on the keg stand tonight.

Yet just as he’s about to pull off the drive and start breaking the speed limit, Billy notices Max doing a trick on her skateboard that apparently goes wrong as the skateboard flips up in the air and Max falls down flat on her face.

Normally, Billy would’ve just laughed and yelled something about her being shit through the window before driving off, but when Max doesn’t immediately get up and start brushing herself off, Billy waits.

Max always starts swearing and just shakes off a fall when it happens, but this time she doesn’t move.

Sighing to himself, Billy decides to wait until she’s gotten up before driving off.

Billy turns on the ignition the second he sees Max moving.

“Needs work!” He yells through the window to her, watching as the ginger gives him the middle finger again.

“Screw you, shithead!” Max hisses at him as Billy cackles to himself.

“Not my fault you can’t do those crazy moves on your board, Max!” Billy retorts, ready to floor the accelerator and leave her nursing her pride.

Yet when she looks up at him and if looks could kill, Billy is pretty confident that he’d rather be stared down by that Mind Flayer again. 

Billy realises that Max’s face is covered in blood, a lot of blood.

It’s pooling from her nose and is all around her mouth and whilst Billy would love nothing more than to go to his party, he knows deep down that he can’t just leave Max like this.

Muttering to himself, Billy pockets his keys before climbing out of the Camaro.

“Max.”

“Go away, Billy.” Max snaps through the pain she’s in.

Not wanting to have to deal with her brother taking the piss out of her when she’s in a lot of pain. 

“If you’ve stopped to laugh at me, I swear to god! Ow!” Max groans, covering her incredibly sore face with her hands.

Sighing, Billy crouches down beside her.

“Move your hands.”

“What?”

“Max, move your damn hands!” Billy raises his voice to her, but not by much.

“Why?” She grumbles.

“Because you’re covered in blood and I just want to make sure that you haven’t actually broken your nose so that I know if I have to drive your clumsy ass to the emergency room.” Billy retorts.

“I’m not clumsy!”

“Just did a dumbass trick on your board that you couldn’t do.”

“I was learning how to do the trick, it’s not like I thought I could learn it instantly!” Max snaps back at him.

“Yeah, but there’s a difference between not learning something instantly and completely messing up and falling flat on your face like a clumsy idiot.” 

“I’m not an idiot, shithead!”

“You are if I say you are, shitbird, now move your hands. If I can get you cleaned up now, I can still get to my party.” Billy tells her sternly.

“I thought you were the party?” Max snarks back at him.

“Exactly! Now come on, you’re literally depriving people of a good time by keeping the keg king of Hawkins stuck here.” Billy retorts.

Wow, if she wasn’t in so much pain right now, Max is one hundred percent sure she would’ve kicked him or something.

Why does she have the most annoying brother in the whole wide world again?

Realising that she could actually probably get rid of him quicker, Max slowly moves her hands away from her face.

Billy tries not to wince at the sight of his sister’s face covered in blood.

“Don’t touch it!” Max yells at him the second he moves his fingers towards her nose.

“Just checking that it ain’t broken, shitbird! I’d rather know now if I’ve got to take you to get it fixed up.” 

“I’ll live! Don’t take me to the hospital!”

“I will if it’s broken, Max.”

“Uh, no you won’t!” Max sasses back.

“I will drag you there if I have to.” He warns her.

“No way, hospitals mean needles and shit and I don’t want to deal with all that today, besides don’t you have some epic party to get to... OWW! WHAT THE HELL BILLY?!” Max screeches at him when he touches her sore nose.

“It’s fine.” 

“How do you know?” Max glares at him.

“Where’s your medical degree?”

“I know because I’ve broken my own nose before, that’s just badly bruised, you need ice, a lot of it.” Billy tells her, before holding his hands out towards her.

“Come on.” He sighs.

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up.”

Sitting Max down on the couch, Billy heads into the bathroom for stuff before returning to Max, who is obviously in pain due to the look on her face and the tears in her eyes that Billy notices immediately.

“At least try to be more careful next time, I’ll be pissed if you make me late for another party again.” 

“You don’t have to stay, you can go. I can look after myself.” Max mutters.

“And risk someone coming here and seeing you like this? Trust me, the last thing we want is either Susan or Neil hearing about this. They’d take the board.” Billy cautions her.

“No they wouldn’t.” Max argues as Billy starts to carefully wipe the blood off her face with a soft cloth.

“Trust me, they would.” Billy responds, trying to ignore Max’s pained winces whilst he wipes away the blood.

Once he’s cleaned her face free from blood and can get a better look at the injuries she’s sustained.

Her nose is bruised and has a couple of cuts on it, her lip is split and there’s a slight gash on the side of her head.

Max hisses when Billy cleans out the cuts, making sure that he gets out all the dirt and gravel from the sidewalk that has gotten into the wounds.

Yet, he is surprisingly gentle, Max muses to herself through the pain.

More gentle then she thought he’d be.

He also appears to be quite good at sorting out injuries.

Max isn’t sure if she wants to think about why he’s good at that.

Fights, probably, is really the only thing she wants to think about.

The other way she knows that gets Billy into a bloodied and bruised state not really something she wants to think about at all.

“That’s about it, you hurt anywhere else?”

“No.” Max shakes her head.

Noticing the blood on her knees, Billy quickly cleans that up for her too before sticking some colourful bandaids over the cuts and grazes.

Taking her hands in his and turning them over, Billy wipes the blood from her grazed palms, before finally deciding to gently wipe away her tears.

“Right, I’ll go and get you some ice. Wait there and don’t move.” Billy warns her before disappearing into the kitchen.

Leaving Max to flick through the channels on the tv as she waits for Billy to return with the ice and then leave her to her own devices so he can go to his party.

“Here, shitbird.” Max looks up when she sees Billy entering the room with a tray.

There are two ice packs on the tray, along with a couple of beers, a big bottle of soda, packets of chips and a huge bag of sweets and what looks to be Billy’s leftovers from his attempt at making pizza.

“Here, put that one on your nose and that one against your head.” Billy instructs, handing Max the ice and making sure she gets it in the right place before tossing a blanket at her.

Putting the entire contents of the tray into the middle of the couch, before throwing himself onto the other side of the couch and cracking open a bottle of beer for himself.

“What are you doing?” Max frowns at him past the ice she’s holding to her nose.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Max? I’m staying here.”

“But, why? Don’t you need to go to your party? What’s a party without Billy Hargrove?” Max teases him.

“Well, Max, that’s before you hit your head on the goddam sidewalk. Now I’ve got to stay here and hang out with your sorry ass just in case you pass out or something from some brain injury. My ass would be grass if I left you to fall into some kinda coma whilst I’m out there living my life.” Billy explains to her, causing Max to smile a little.

“You will be making this up to me though.” He warns her moments later.

Max just smiles even wider, even if it causes more pain to shoot up the side of her lip.

That’s the brother she knows and has put up with for so long! 

“And if I’m gonna be staying with you, then I’m picking what we watch.” Billy snatches the remote from Max, tossing the bag of chips at her instead whilst diving into the sweets himself as he looks for something he wants to watch with her.

“Billy?” Max calls over to him in a soft voice.

“Hmm?” Billy gives her a side glance.

“Thank you.” Max gives him a warm smile.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to cancel your plans for me.”

“Don’t make a habit of it and we’ll be just fine, shitbird.” Billy warns her. 

“I mean, I could possibly be putting your title of the keg king of Hawkins in jeopardy, so, thanks Billy.” Max continues to smile, happy with how her evening has turned out.

“Max, Max, Max.” Billy chuckles to himself.

“There’s no way someone’s gonna be crowned keg king tonight, no one can beat my score. I only improve it, every single time.” Billy takes a confident swig from his beer.

“Maybe someone will tell Steve that you aren’t there and he’ll reclaim his title.” Max sniggers.

“Harrington won’t do shit! I doubled his score, shit next time I’m gonna triple his score just because you said that, in fact I’ll make him watch it happen.” Billy states firmly.

“You can’t be keg king forever, Billy.” Max sniggers to herself.

“Watch it, shitbird.”

“Maybe, when I’m older I’ll be the one to take your place. Keg queen, Max Mayfield. I could get used to that. Watch me kick your ass at it when I’m older, shithead.”

Billy nearly snorts beer out of his nose and Max? Max just can’t stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I watched season three. I’m too upset to talk about it so I decided to write fix it stuff & write one shots for Billy & Max being siblings & Billy attempting to be better. Thank you all so much for reading my rubbish, if you want to request a one shot, please feel free to, I’m open for requests & please comment if you can.


	2. Max, You’re Not Gonna Bleed To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets her first period.

REQUESTED: Max getting her first period. This was the one that was requested the most so this is the one I did first. I’m working on the other requests & I’ll get them done when I can. I hope I did this one justice! 

I don’t own anything.

Sitting back calmly, lifting some heavy weights, Billy enjoys the burn and the sound of his music blaring out.

Happy that he can just blare out his favourite songs without a care in the world.

Susan and Neil are out of town, so he can just pretty much do what the hell he wants.

Max started screeching at him to turn the music down at some point a few hours ago, but Billy had just smirked and turned it up louder to annoy her.

Lifting the weights again, Billy decides that he’s going to workout for even longer today.

He’s still trying to get back all the workout time he lost whilst he was healing from his near fatal wounds.

It pissed him off to no end that he wasn’t allowed to lift anything for way over a month.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try, but Max had stopped him by getting her friend, El to make the weights hover away with her mind and warned Billy that she would have El destroy them if he tried to work out before he was healed.

Which is why he works out extra hard now.

He worked hard to get his body the way it is and there’s no way he’s letting that hard work go to shit.

Even though he spent the first month swearing to Max that he was pretty certain he was getting fat.

Yet, Max had assured him that he wasn’t getting fat, she even got El to tell him that he wasn’t.

Hell, she even got Harrington to tell him that he wasn’t looking fat, who had decided that he’d drive Max to and from school with all the other kids whilst Billy was recovering and was getting the Camaro fixed up.

Whilst Billy had made all the jokes about Harrington driving all the kids to school and back, it had taken the pressure of him seeing as somehow, Neil and Susan wanted Billy to find a way of taking Max to school and back even when he’d only just got out of hospital and had one banged up Camaro.

Lifting up the weights, Billy nods his head along with the music.

Wondering if he might go and get a cigarette after a few more minutes of his extensive work out.

Yet, just as he’s lifting the weights again, a piercing scream sounds out throughout the whole house.

“MAX?!” Billy yells, knowing that she’s the only one in the house and the only one who could be screaming like that.

She doesn’t answer him, but he can hear her still screaming about something.

Setting down his weights, Billy moves to turn his music down.

“Shitbird, if you did that just to get me to turn down my music, I swear to god...” Billy starts but is cut off by the sound of her cries.

“MAX!” Billy yells to her again, sprinting through the house.

Concerned now that their might be something seriously wrong with her.

Thinking that she might have hurt herself, or some random ass thing has suddenly appeared from the upside down and they’re under attack again.

“MAX!” Billy hollers to her again, but only when he’s outside the bathroom door, which he finds is locked.

“Max, are you okay?” 

“No! Oh god, Billy, I think I’m bleeding out!” Max screams back.

“Max?” Billy rattles the door handle.

“Open the door!”

“I don’t think that’s normal, oh shit there’s so much blood! Shit, shit, shit!” Max is crying.

“Max, I can’t help you unless you open the goddam door! Where’s the blood coming from? What have you done to yourself?” Billy yells to her, incredibly horrific thoughts suddenly filling his head about what’s wrong with Max.

“I haven’t done anything, shithead! I was in pain, I didn’t feel great, but when I got to the bathroom and...”

The realisation dawns on Billy then and he lets out a relieved laugh.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I THINK I’M BLEEDING OUT GODDAMMIT!” Max screams at him.

“Max, it’s just your period!” Billy laughs to her.

“My what now?!”

“Your period! You know, your time of the month and all that shit. Shit, Max I thought you were being attacked!” Billy shakes his head, incredibly relieved by the way this has planned out.

“Wait. This is supposed to happen?! I’m supposed to bleed like I’m bleeding out?” Max calls to him, which is when Billy stops laughing.

It becoming clear to him now that Max really has no clue about what’s happening to her body.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Billy feels more resentment for Susan than he ever has done for before.

That useless bitch didn’t even bother to warn Max that this was going to happen to her? 

In all honesty, Billy isn’t surprised in the slightest.

Susan Mayfield always came off a bit neglectful to him, not the type to think things though at all.

Yet this time, her uselessness is effecting Max.

“Did Susan not warm you about this?” Billy decides to ask anyway.

“I think I’d remember my mom telling me that I’d wake up bleeding out one day!” Max yells back to him.

“Useless bitch.” Billy mutters under his breath, annoyed that she’s left Max in this unfortunate position.

Least she could’ve done was warn the girl.

“She didn’t tell me that this would happen!” Honestly, Billy hates that Max sounds so scared right now.

Making a mental note to rip Susan a new one the next time they’re alone for not telling Max shit.

“Billy.” Max calls quietly, nervously even.

“Do you know what to do?” Her voice is nearly a whisper.

“I know a few things.” Billy admits to her.

“Dudes don’t go though this, Harrington, maybe, I do know some things. I’ve been with many chicks, Max...”

“Oh god, I don’t want to know!” Max groans.

Knowing full well that Billy has definitely been with many girls.

“It’s a perfectly normal thing, shitbird.” Billy continues, just as Max unlocks the bathroom door, popping her head around it.

Her hair is more wild than usual and there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

If anything, Billy just hates on Susan even more.

Max wouldn’t be in this state if she’d just said something to her kid.

“Okay.” Billy ruffles Max’s hair.

“I’m gonna go out, get you the shit you need.”

“It hurts.” Max groans.

“Yeah, it’s gonna do that, I’ll go and get you something to help with that though, alright. Now, you just go and have a bath or something, get yourself cleaned up and I’ll be back when I can.” Billy tells her.

“Okay. Are you sure I’m not gonna bleed out?” Max fixes him with a sceptical glare.

“You’re not gonna bleed out. Shitbird, do you really think that I’d just drive off and leave you if I thought you were gonna bleed out?” Billy gives her a look and almost starts laughing at her again.

“I don’t know. I don’t really know what’s happening anymore.” Max shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, you’re not gonna bleed out any time soon, so just hang tight for awhile and I’ll be back when I can be.” Billy turns to grab his jacket, leaving a perplexed Max behind, who really wishes that he wasn’t leaving her right now.

After taking a bath, like her brother had suggested, Max does feel slightly improved.

Her lower stomach is still absolutely killing her.

It’s what she’d imagined being stabbed would feel like it’s that bad.

Unsure how to stop the bleeding, she just sits herself down on the toilet.

Hoping that when Billy gets back her has some more advice for her.

Why the shit didn’t her mom warn her about this? Is all that Max thinks about as she rocks back and forth on the toilet seat, willing for the pain to go away and for her brother to come back soon.

It’s over an hour later when Max hears Billy entering the house again.

He’s talking to someone.

Max blood boils.

If he stopped to pick up a girl when for once she actually really needs him, she is actually going to kill him.

She’ll get Steve to give her his bat and she’ll kill her brother with it.

“Max! Are you still in there?” She hears Billy yell to her.

“Where else would I be, shithead?!” Max snarls back at him and shifts so she can go and unlock the door.

Ready to attack her brother if he really has brought home a girl.

Yet when she opens the door, Max sees her brother stood outside with a large shopping bag in one hand and stood beside him are Nancy Wheeler and Steve’s work friend, Robin.

“I got you the shit you need and I also brought reinforcements.” He indicates to Robin and Nancy, whom is the first to approach Max with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Billy told me that your mom hasn’t explained this to you. Don’t worry, you’re not going to bleed out.” Nancy kneels down beside Max.

“We got her, asshole. We’ll sort her out.” Robin gives Billy a look before also heading into the bathroom, shutting Billy out.

“How?” Max looks bemused as she stares at both Robin and Nancy.

“He literally hates talking to any of you guys, I mean it’s gotten better since the incident but...” Max trails off, realising that Billy must have done this just to help her out.

His actions speaking volumes as Max knows Robin doesn’t get along with Billy because she knows about the whole him beating Steve thing.

“Well, I’ve never actually spoken to him before until today.” Nancy replies cheerfully.

“Came up to me, said he knows me because I was ‘Harrington’s girl’ and could I come and help explain things a little better for you.” Nancy explains.

“Yeah and Steve and I saw it happen, which is why we went over to make sure your asshole brother wasn’t bothering her and I figured I’d tag along and give you a hand as well. We gotta stick together and I was definitely not gonna leave you to the mercy of your brother.” Robin snorts.

“Hey, he made sure she knew she wasn’t in danger or anything, he has tried to help her.” Nancy points out, causing Max to smile a little.

“Well, even I’ve got to admit that i am impressed by the fact that he literally got the right stuff you need.” Robin has to reveal.

“I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING!” Billy yells from somewhere in the house.

“Just needed you two to show her what to actually do!” He adds.

“And on that note.” Nancy gives Max’s shoulders a comforting squeeze.

“We’ll show you what to do.”

“Wow, that was. A lot.” Is all that Max can find to say when she finally shuts the front door behind Nancy and Robin, whom had spent an hour showing her how to use the stuff she’ll always have to wear every time this happens to her and it will keep happening to her, once a month for one whole pain filled week.

She actually learnt a lot.

Maybe too much.

It was nice though, Robin and Nancy were more than patient with her and Nancy even brushed her hair for her, whilst Robin promised that she’d give her a free ice cream the next time she goes to Scoops Ahoy.

“See, told you, you weren’t gonna bleed to death, shitbird!” Billy chuckles.

“Hey!” Max growls at him.

Still feeling as if she wants to murder him, which Nancy assured her is completely normal and that her emotions can vary quite drastically during this time of the month.

Robin had just snorted and said that she’s pretty sure that anyone would want to kill Billy at any time of the month.

“Look, I’m gonna lie down. I feel like shit, I want to murder someone, all that. Honestly, I just want to sleep for twenty four hours after all that.” Max groans to herself.

“If you want to play your music, I ain’t gonna attack you for it.” Max says through gritted teeth, she hadn’t wanted to say it but Billy did go out and get Nancy and Robin along with the correct stuff she was going to need to get though this hideous time of the month, so for today, he gets a pass with the shit he can get up to.

“Yeah, I’d prefer it if you turned it the hell down but, don’t really care what you want to do about it.” Max shrugs before dragging herself back to her room.

Switching on her lamp before collapsing onto the bed.

Surprised when she hears her door opening only ten minutes later.

“Here, shitbird.” Max turns over just in time to catch the hot water bottle Billy tosses at her.

“Thanks.” Max mutters, actually relieved to have the warm bottle in her arms.

Billy also dumps a bag filled with sweets and a large bar of chocolate onto her bed and puts a glass of water on the side for her.

“Don’t say I don’t do anything for you, shitbird.” Billy smirks at her, watching as she gets herself comfortable.

“The chocolate will help, trust me on that. It might not take the pain away but it’ll make it less shit.” He tells her, dropping a few pain med onto to the table as well for her.

“I’m amazed you know so much about this stuff, I swear you got a couple of F’s back at school.”

“Watch it, shitbird!”

“Truth hurts, dumbass.” Max smirks back.

“Seriously.” She mutters through a mouthful of chocolate.

“I’m just glad you were able to tell me that I wasn’t bleeding out.”

“I mean.” Billy starts to laugh again.

“Asshole!” Max throws a pillow at him.

“Someone had to tell you.” He chuckles.

“Yeah, mom wasn’t, obviously.” Max grumbles.

“Oh yeah, she messed up there.” Billy shakes his head, still mighty pissed off with Susan for not even bothering to give Max even the smallest of warnings.

“Something’s definitely messed up when my only hope at learning anything about what was happening to me was my brother, who only knows shit because of the disturbing amount of girls he’s done god knows what with.” Max shudders.

“Well, you’d be screwed if I hadn’t learnt a bit from the many chicks I’ve...”

“Goddammit Billy, stop! I already feel sick, don’t make it worse, I’m begging you!” Max groans at the very thought.

“Can’t believe she didn’t even drop a hint that this would happen, hell, he’d have done it awkwardly but even my dad would’ve probably warned me.” Max practically hisses.

“You miss him much?” Billy decides to ask.

“Yeah, I mean he was a shady guy and shit but he wasn’t...” Max trails off, not sure how to phrase what she wants to say.

He wasn’t a complete psycho like Neil Hargrove is what she wants to say, but Billy seems in an alright mood and she doesn’t want to dampen said mood.

“Miss home much?”

“Kinda, I mean I’ve got all my friends here and that’s great, they’re great, but I mean come on, home looked a damn sight better than Hawkins.” Max smirks.

“Damn straight.” Billy raises his bottle to her.

“I’d leave right now if I could. Get in the Camaro and go back. Now, I miss California for sure.” Billy chuckles.

“What’s stopping you?” Max laughs along with him.

Billy is quiet for a moment, leaning his head back against the wall.

“The fact that I don’t have a job anymore and the fact that the money from said job that I’d earned was used to pay off all those goddam medical bills and shit.” Billy sighs.

Max falls silent and tries not to look at the godawful scars that are painfully visible on her brother’s chest.

She’d hoped that he’d actually start to button his shirts up more what with the horrendous scarring, but Billy being Billy, aka the most stubborn asshole in Hawkins, didn’t care what people said and continued to wear his clothes the way he’d always worn them.

Yet, it still upsets Max to see the scars as it’s an all too vivid reminder of how she nearly lost her brother, how she had held him whilst she thought he was dying and all that time she spent in the hospital waiting for him to wake up. 

She’s just so happy that they’ve been given a chance to start again and have a better relationship now. 

Yeah, they’re still gonna be assholes to each other, but Max is pretty sure that’s what it means to have an older brother.

“I know you well enough to know that you’d legit sleep in your car if you had to, you’d still go back to California if you wanted.” Max sniggers at him.

“Yep.” Billy has to agree with her there and takes a swig from his beer.

“Say the word and we’re outta here.” He murmurs with his eyes closed.

Both surprised and not surprised by his answer, Max just gives him a warm smile and chooses to change the subject.

“Still can’t believe you know so much about periods and before you give me all that really disturbing shit about all the girls you’ve had encounters with, I’m confused. I didn’t think that you actually dated any of them, properly. Aren’t your longest relationships normally six hours?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hey!” Billy gives her a pointed look.

“Again, truth hurts, shit head.”

“I’ve had relationships longer then that, not in a long while, not since California but I have and I’ve been around chicks when they’ve been going through that time of the month and I picked shit up, you know. I might not know all the shit that goes on, hence why I got Nancy and Harrington’s friend to help out, but I know what you need and that the best plan is usually one that involves junk food and hot water bottles.” Billy shrugs.

“Well, thanks for not just leaving me to think that I was bleeding out.” Max gives him a tight smile, glaring at him when he starts to laugh again.

“Thinking back on that, that was kinda funny.” Billy snorts with laughter as Max throws something else at him.

“Asshole.” Max grumbles.

“It’s what I’m in Hawkins to be.” Billy holds up his hands and Max can’t help but laugh at him.

“You’re such a shithead, shithead.” Max shakes her head at him.

“Same to you, shitbird.” Billy replies, rising to his feet.

“Going out?” Max queries.

“Nah, nothing going on tonight.” Billy says as he crosses the room to unfold one of Max’s blankets for her, tossing it at her.

“Hey!” Max grumbles with a face full of blanket.

“Figured I’d just stay and annoy you instead.” Billy sits himself back down, cracking open the beer he’d brought with him and grabs a hold of one of the comics Max has left on the floor.

“You’re staying?”

“Well, got no where else to be and nothing else to do, so why not. Besides, I’d rather stay where you can just ask me if you need something once, instead of hearing you yell through the house about it.” Billy gets himself comfortable.

“You are still such an asshole, I swear to god, shits improved but you’re still annoying!” Max glowers at him.

“I feel the exact same way.” Billy smirks, not even looking at her as he flicks through the colourful and compelling comic.

Muttering under her breath for a moment, Max moves to get comfy, takes a bite from the chocolate bar and chucks a couple of sweets down to Billy.

“Thanks for helping me deal with shit. I’d still be thinking I was bleeding to death if you hadn’t, so thanks, you know.” Max sends a slight smile his way.

“You’re welcome, shitbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I’m blown away by the response my one shot has gotten. I wasn’t expecting anyone to like it all, because I was so worried it was out of character & stuff & I’m sorry if this was out of character, I do what I can with the content we were given & what I read in Runaway Max. I still don’t think I’m ready to talk about season three yet, I’m still sort of screaming into a void about it but I did love the season. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope I did this justice! Feel free to request stuff, thanks again for reading & please comment if you can with all your thoughts.


	3. The Talk (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen!YearOld Max is planning to take the next step with Lucas. Billy gives her ‘The Talk.’

REQUESTED: Sixteen!YearOld Max thinks she’s ready to take the next step with Lucas. Billy gives her ‘the talk.’

I don’t own anything.

“You’re not moving in their Max, you don’t need that much stuff!”

“Excuse me? I’m gonna use everything in here, shithead!” Max growls at Billy, stuffing more items into her already fit to burst case.

“You’re gonna use this? Really, Maxine?” Billy shakes a pack of paints at her.

“Yeah, asshole! I’m gonna use that. I’m gonna use that to... Paint Steve’s hair a different colour.” Max places her hands on her hips.

Billy chuckles and tosses the paints into the suit case.

“That’s my girl! Give Harrington hell for me.” Billy grins at her.

Throwing another heap of clothes into her case, Max really hopes she can close her case.

Then again, if she can coax Billy into sitting on it for her, it might hold it together enough for her to zip it shut.

All her brother is, is muscle and hair. Surely him sitting on her case will be enough to keep it together until she can close it up.

“I swear to god, shitbird, you don’t need your entire wardrobe! You’re never gonna wear all that shit!” Billy protests as Max dumps yet another heap of clothes into her case.

“Watch me! Besides, some of this shit isn’t even mine. I brought some clothes for El, remember?” Max gestures to all the brightly coloured clothing she’s put into one side of the case.

There’s a lot of different shops in California and Max saw so much stuff that she thought El would love over the months and kinda went overboard in buying stuff for her.

She got her other friends stuff to, sweets, and a few souvenirs they’d enjoy.

But in Max’s mind, El’s the best so El deserves the world.

She’s missed her friends, especially her boyfriend, but life is definitely a whole lot less stressful in California.

Max can’t believe she’s actually saying that life living with her brother in a small house near the beach in California is less stressful than life in Hawkins, but that’s how it is.

Billy might be an over protective, annoying asshole, but Max knows he’ll never hurt her.

Which is why when he’d been sent a letter, that unfortunately informed him that his birth mother had passed away and that she’d left him everything as a way of making up for leaving him with that son of a bitch, Max guesses.

It had been revealed that she’d left him her home in California and Billy took it, using a bit of the cash to finish fixing up the Camaro.

Max nearly had a full on panic attack.

Thinking that after all they’d been though, all the progress they’d made in building a good brother and sister relationship, that he was just going to pack up and leave her behind to the mercy of Neil Hargrove.

She’s pretty sure she pissed Billy off to no end that night he’d gotten the letter.

She’d just sat, talking to him in his room, too nervous to admit to him that she didn’t want him to leave her.

It had been a relief when she woke up the next morning and he was still there.

Max had held in her thoughts and feelings about the matter all day until she’d seen El and then she’d just broke down.

Yelling about how she was genuinely freaked about Billy packing up and leaving her.

El had done what she could to assure her that, that wasn’t going to happen. 

Pretty sure that Billy wouldn’t just abandon her after everything.

El had even spied on him for a little while for Max. 

Until she’d really regretted doing that after seeing some pretty disturbing stuff that had scarred her for life.

It had given Max a good laugh anyway.

What Max hadn’t ended up expecting was Billy coming into her room that night, calling her an idiot for thinking he was just going to abandon her.

Revealing that El had come to him in person and asked him if he was leaving.

Billy had told her that he was planning to and would, but he wouldn’t go if Max wanted to stay.

Promising her that he would never leave her with Neil.

They’d agreed to wait for a little while.

For Billy to get more money and give Max the chance to say goodbye to her friends in Hawkins.

Max was fifteen when they left.

They eventually chose to go when Neil and Susan were leaving for the weekend.

They just packed up all their shit into Billy’s Camaro and said goodbye to Max’s friends, who had helped them pack.

Max had clung on tightly to each one of them, promising to call all the time and write and to visit in the holidays.

Yet everyone knew that this was the best move for Billy and Max.

There was a lot of tears, everyone cried, apart from Billy, who was itching to go.

Steve, being the mother hen he is, had made food for their trip.

Lucas had probably cried the most as he’d held on to Max and told her he loved her over and over again until she’d threatened to stick his head under a sink and break up with him yet again.

El had held onto Max and even Billy for the longest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she’d said goodbye to them.

Max had still been crying as she’d gotten into the passenger seat of the Camaro and waved to her friends until she could no longer see even the faintest outline of them.

She’d tried not to cry too much, she’s Max Mayfield. MadMax she doesn’t cry, but it couldn’t be helped.

Billy didn’t say anything, for once.

He didn’t tell her to knock it off, or to stop being a baby, he just drove, blaring his music and gave Max’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Max knew it was the right decision, she knew that for sure.

But it did hurt to leave her found family.

They made it to California in half the time.

Because to Billy Hargrove, what is a speed limit?

Max is pretty sure they’d have killed each other if the journey was any longer, to be honest.

The house was a mess when they finally got to it, it was pretty much empty of furniture, aside from a few deck chairs, a moth eaten couch and a kitchen that sort of works.

Billy had sworn the second they stepped through the door and then they just laughed and they laughed.

They ended their first day in California eating takeout on the deck chairs, looking out to sea.

Yeah, there’s a lot to do, but they were free.

Free from the oppressive Neil Hargrove, free from a place that had pretty much been a shit hole from day one.

They were home.

It only took a day for Billy to reconnect with his old friends from California.

For him to find the biggest party going and crash it like a hurricane.

Reminding his peers that he’s the Keg King Of California pretty much instantly.

It was like Billy had never left.

It took them months to fix up the house to what they wanted it to be.

Yes, it was stressful and there were many moments when they wanted to kill each other in the process of getting the house all fixed up, but when they finished, they were both so happy with the result.

The only trouble they ran into, other than Billy’s wild party antics, was when they got a call from El, who was worried because Susan and Neil has returned and contacted the police upon finding that Max and Billy moved out.

El was terrified and told them that she thought she heard them tell the cops that Billy kidnapped Max, that he was unstable and violent.

It had caused them no end of worry for a few days.

Yet, Billy got a call from Hopper one day.

Billy didn’t explain to Max what was said in that phone call, but he warned her not to go near their old house when she goes to visit her friends in the holidays.

As time went by, Max found that living with Billy wasn’t the worst thing in the world at all.

They pretty much just stayed out of each other’s way.

They’d cook for each other and would normally eat meals together and Billy would set her curfews and ground rules, but that was it really, unless Max needed advice about something or a lift to places she wanted to go.

Their relationship grew even stronger as time went on.

Max finally had the big brother she’d always wanted.

Yeah, Billy’s always gonna be a dick and call her every name under the sun and so will she, but that’s what being brother and sister is about, Max had thought to herself one day, whilst she was watching Billy surf.

It just made such a change to see Billy happy for once.

Max phoned her friends practically every day.

Lucas and El would always be calling.

In which El would admit that she has been checking in on them.

Billy would always be complaining about the phone bill to no end.

Max didn’t see her friends in person until her sixteenth birthday.

Max had woken up some point around midday, not really expecting to do much on her birthday.

Billy wasn’t there when she got up, but there was a badly wrapped present on the table along with a card.

‘Happy birthday, shitbird.’ the card had read and the present turned out to be a wad of cash that had a note saying that she could buy herself a car with that once she learnt how to drive.

The other part of the present was a necklace similar to Billy’s.

It’s only when she saw him later that she realised that it actually was his necklace and he had decided to pass it down to Max for her sixteenth birthday.

Keep it in the family, is what he’d told her when she’d asked about in shock.

It meant a lot to her, it really did.

Max found Billy stood on the beach outside of their house and before she could run over to thank him for the cash and the necklace, she realised that he wasn’t alone.

That, El, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Will, Nancy, Robin and Steve were there too.

Turns out that Billy had been in contact with them for a while, arranging for them to come over to surprise Max on her sixteenth birthday.

After the initial first half hour of screaming with happiness and hugging every single one of her friends and her boyfriend, Max had asked how they got their parents to agree with this.

Seeing as they should technically be in school.

Which is when Steve had explained how her friends had came up with this whole plan.

Knowing that they couldn’t all fit into Steve’s car for a safe drive to California and Robin can’t drive, they’d asked Nancy to give them a hand and she’d helped them.

Even helped them with the cover story.

Apparently she’s taking them on ‘chaperoned work experience.’

And because all their parents trust Nancy Wheeler and Robin, they gave them permission to go on ‘work experience.’

Yes, Nancy lied about their being more adult supervision, but they all made it to California without anyone getting suspicious and that was all that mattered and to Max, them being there with her on her birthday was more than enough.

It was the best present she could hope for.

Max spent her entire birthday partying with her friends.

Robin made them cocktails, a special sort for herself, Nancy, Steve and Billy and alcohol free ones for The Party.

Max had the time of her life with her friends that day and they all especially enjoyed watching Billy, Steve, Nancy and Robin get completely wasted off of Robin’s cocktails.

Seriously, Max didn’t think she’d ever laughed that hard in her life.

How Billy went from drunkenly dancing with Nancy Wheeler to Steve ‘The Hair & Single Mother Of Six’ Harrington, no one knows.

Max photographed it all with her friends, all of them getting the best pictures of Billy, Nancy, Robin and Steve’s drunken escapades.

They’ll have blackmail material on them for the rest of their lives.

At some point, way after midnight, the drunken Billy, Nancy, Robin and Steve had just collapsed in a pile on the couch.

Billy was just back against the couch with Nancy and Robin draped over him and Steve on top of all of them, seemingly trying to simultaneously hug them all at the same time. 

Max and the others had cackled at them for hours.

Dustin messed up Steve’s hair, which prompted El to to style Billy’s mullet into something that definitely didn’t resemble his usual mullet.

Laughing at them for a good few hours, Max had ended her birthday night sitting on the beach in between El and Lucas with Mike, Will and Dustin around her.

It was simple, yes, but it was also the one of the most enjoyable nights of her life.

Smiling to herself about the happy memories, Max throws the last item into the case.

She’s nearly there, nearly ready to set off back to Hawkins and see all her friends again! El and especially Lucas.

In fact, she’s staying between Lucas and Byers-Hopper house.

She’ll be staying a handful of nights with Lucas in his room and, well they are both sixteen...

She’d been thinking about it ever since she knew when she’d be going back.

“You better call me when you’re with El, shitbird.” Billy leaps down from her case.

“Yeah, sure. I’m actually gonna be stopping at Lucas’s for the first week, so... I’ll phone you from the Sinclair’s.” Max fiddles with the case some more.

“You won’t get there until it’s dark, you staying with Sinclair?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Max nibbles on her lip.

She knows there’s no bad blood between Lucas and Billy anymore.

Billy had even muttered out an explanation for his mistrust of Lucas before they’d left for California.

Informing Lucas that it was his ass on the line if Neil had so much as caught a whiff of the friendship between Lucas and Max.

He didn’t give Lucas any gory details but he had admitted that he was concerned the same thing that would happen to him if he stepped out of line would happen to Max if Neil had learnt the truth.

Billy had also go on to tell Lucas that when he first saw him talking to Max whilst he was waiting by his car, he thought that Lucas was upsetting her because Max looked angered and hurt and whilst she’s a shitbird, she’s his shitbird and he’ll do whatever means necessary to keep her safe.

Yeah, Billy had read Lucas the riot act about what would happen if Lucas dared to upset or harm Max.

Informing him that first, he’d let Max loose on him before continuing on from whatever position she’d left him in.

They’d shaken hands and left it at that.

“Something on your mind, Max?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Nope, not really.” Max tugs her case off the bed, dragging it with her to the main room.

“You sure?” Billy easily lifts the case using only one hand.

“Yeah, I’m just looking forward to seeing my friends.”

“I bet you are.” Billy drops her case down by the door, standing before Max.

“Especially, Sinclair, seeing as you are spending your first night back with him, alone.” 

“Ohh god.” Max buries her head in her hands.

“Come on, Max, you must have known that you’d be getting ‘the talk’ one day, perhaps not by me, but you knew it was coming, right?” Billy gives her a look.

“The talk?”

“Oh yeah, ‘the talk.’ That talk you get when you’re sixteen and as I guessed, ready to take the next step with Sinclair.” Billy smirks at her.

“Please stop.” Max practically begs.

“I don’t think we need to talk about it...”

“That’s what ‘the talk’ is about, shitbird. Talking about it, weren’t you expecting this?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t think you had to talk to someone about it.” Max shrugs.

Of course. Billy fumes silently to himself.

Susan didn’t even bother to warn her that she’d get a talk when she hit that age.

Billy isn’t surprised in the slightest, but is still pissed that Susan didn’t even bother to give Max any useful information about growing up and maturing.

It shouldn’t be his job.

It shouldn’t be his job at all, but it is and he doesn’t mind.

He’d rather tell her and have a bit of a laugh about it and embarrass her here and now then send her off unaware.

Shit knows what would happen.

“So, when you’re alone with Sinclair...”

“Nope. Can’t do it. Tried, thanks shithead, I’m good.” Max hurries away to her room, jumping onto her bed and covering her whole body with her duvet.

Chuckling to himself, Billy follows her and sits down on the bed, snorting at the sight of Max hiding in her duvet.

“When it’s all dark and you two are alone...”

“Billy, I swear to god. I’ll literally pay you to stop!” Max groans.

“This is the kinda shit you need to know, Max.” Billy points out.

“Do you really think I want to be thinking about this? This is the last thing I want to be thinking about, but you gotta know what you’re doing if you’re gonna do it safely. So, things could get heated between you two and all that and remember, consent is the key. If you don’t feel comfortable with anything, say it, kill him if you have to.”

“Billy!”

“What? I’m just giving you all the options.” Billy puts his hands up.

“Murder is not an option!”

“What I’m trying to say is, only do what you feel comfortable with and if he hurts you in anyway, either deal with him yourself and I’ll help you hide the body or...”

“BILLY!” Max uncovers herself and lightly shoves him, which is like trying to push a car.

“I’m being serious, shitbird, I want you to be safe. Now, do you know about protection?”

“Protection?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah, protection. You know, shit that prevents certain diseases and can stop you from getting pregnant?”

“I’m listening.” Max nods, shuddering at that most horrific thought.

Laughing at her and ruffling her ginger hair until she swears at him and pushes his hands away, Billy rises to his feet.

“You’re gonna need protection, condoms. Please tell me that you know what a condom is, Max.”

“Yeah, I think I know what you’re talking about.” Max nods.

“Come with me.” Billy calls and Max follows, hoping that if she does what he asks, this will be over sooner.

They end up stood outside the Camaro.

Max watching as Billy opens up the back and pulls out a large box.

To Max, it looks like some kind of treasure chest thing.

“Here.” Billy opens the box to reveal the hundreds of condoms her has.

“Take as many as you want. You’ll need protection...”

“WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY OHH MY GOD!” Max screeches at the sight, her eyes going wide as she backs away.

“I get through a lot!”

“Oh god!” Max groans.

“Well, I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant, Maxine.” Billy holds the box out towards her.

“Wow, okay. Um, I’ll take a few, you’re opening my case again though! This is your fault!” Max warns him.

“How is this my fault, shitbird, you’re the one who wants to have...”

“We are never talking about this again.” Max walls quickly back into the house.

“NEVER!”

Bringing the box with him, Billy does actually open Max’s case for her and dumps a load inside.

“You’ll have more then enough...”

“Billy, just sit on the case so I can close it and bring this conversation to a close.” Max begs, waiting until Billy has sat on top of her case before trying to zip it shut again.

Yet, whilst Max is embarrassed and really didn’t want to be talking about this kind of thing with her brother, she is grateful for the information.

No one really talked to her about it and they didn’t exactly learn anything about it in school.

She should’ve guessed that her brother would know an awful lot about this kind of thing.

Max can remember the disturbing nights in which she could hear screaming from Billy’s room.

Yet, she she’d told El, they were happy screams and learnt a bit about them in her mom’s magazines.

She takes it that screaming is a good thing? Or does that mean that there’s a lot of pain involved?

“Hey, shitbird, can I get off this case yet?!” Billy’s call brings her back to to reality.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking, you know. Like, if it happens. Screaming is a good thing right? I mean, the amount of noise I used to be able to hear from your room when I was stood outside or even from your car...”

“Max.” Billy holds his hands up.

“We’re never discussing this again.”

“So, do you remember what I told you?” Billy enquires the next day as he’s helping Max with her case.

“That I should only do what I feel comfortable with doing and use protection?”

“See? You were listening. Now, enjoy yourself. Avoid our house like the plague, say hi to El and do whatever you want to do to piss Harrington off for me, okay?”

“Got it.” Max nods.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There is literally nothing you won’t do. It’s like you’ll do a dumb thing and then you’ll find something even dumber to do and do it, so shouldn’t it be don’t do what I would do?” Max snarks.

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Billy shakes his head at her, before sighing.

“Here, shitbird, it’s colder in Hawkins then it is here.” Billy mutters, wrapping his leather jacket around her shoulders.

“Anything happens to that and your ass is grass, understand?” Billy gives her a look.

“Don’t worry about it, shithead.” Max smirks, before giving Billy a warm smile.

“Thanks, Billy.” Max says after a moment.

“You’re welcome, I’ll see you when you get back, now go, have fun. Go to some parties, learn how to smoke properly, but no matter what you do, make sure you stay away from the keg.” Billy warns her.

“What?” Max frowns at her brother.

“There’s only ever gonna be one Keg King of Hawkins, Max!”

“Billy, you’ve gotta let that go...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was really bad, I’m sorry about this one, it’s not my best, I apologise. Thank you all so much for all your lovely comments & all the kudos. I’m amazed at the response. It’s nice to see that it isn’t just me who wanted to see more of the brother-sister relationship between Billy & Max. I’m being made to watch the end of season three again because no one else in my family did, so now I have to watch it again. That’s going to be fun! Thanks so much for reading & please comment if you can with your thoughts.


	4. Life For The Mayfield-Hargrove’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil does the unthinkable.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: ABUSE

Requested: Neil hurting Billy & Billy opening up to Max. This has been the most popular request so here it is! I’m so sorry it’s taken so long to write. I hope I did the prompts justice & I’m sorry if it’s god awful.

I don’t own anything.

Pretty much exhausted after his long day at the pool, Billy drives back to the house slower than usual.

He doesn’t feel like breaking the speed limit when he’s tired.

Well, Max and everyone else, apart from El, who doesn’t seem at all bothered by it, calls it breaking the speed limit. 

Billy just calls it driving.

Parking his car out front, Billy shoves his keys into his pocket before heading into the house.

Hoping to avoid everyone and just go to his room.

Take a long, well deserved nap and then possibly go out for a drink with friends.

Head to a party or something, he contemplates as he walks towards the bathroom, which is locked.

He doesn’t dare slam on the door when he doesn’t know who’s in there, just in case it’s Neil.

If he knew it were just Susan or Max in the house, fine, but he’s not feeling like getting screamed at tonight.

Or possibly worse, he reminds himself.

Instead he just taps his foot and waits.

Yet when fifteen minutes has passed, he knocks on the door.

Just to let Neil, Susan or Max know that there’s someone waiting to use to the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Max’s small voice calls out.

Billy sighs in frustration. 

It was Max in there all along.

“Other people live in this house too, shitbird, get out of the bathroom!” He bangs on the door.

“Go away!” Max snaps back.

“Maxine, I swear!”

Without warning, Max finally opens the door, practically slamming it into Billy as she goes.

She moves quickly, but Billy notices that her hair is hanging over her eyes.

“Hey!” Billy exclaims.

“What?! You’ve got what you wanted dickhead!” Max sticks her finger up at him and storms off.

“What was that for?” Billy hollers back.

“Leave me alone!” Max practically screams at him.

Billy just shakes his head and enters the bathroom.

Determined to get to the bottom of what’s made his step sister so hostile and if it’s got to do with her friends.

If they’ve hurt her or upset her in anyway.

Their asses are grass.

“Hey, shitbird! What’s your problem.” Billy slams Max’s bedroom door open the second he’d finished up in the bathroom.

Max is lying on her bed, wrapped in the duvet and looking utterly miserable.

Her long ginger hair still covering part of her face.

“Get out, shithead! Weren’t you listening? Go away!” She throws a pillow at him, before rolling out of his sight.

Throwing the pillow back at her, Billy kneels down by the bed.

“I’ll go away if you tell me what’s bothering you. I want to know if I’ve got to kill anyone before the day is out.” Billy mutters, ready to unleash hell if someone’s upset her.

“Go away, shithead!” Max hisses at him, but Billy can tell that she’s trying not to cry.

“Look at me.” He commands when Max rolls so far away from him that she’s practically hanging off the end of her bed.

“Max!” He shouts, when she just grumbles at him and tells him to go again.

“Look at me, please look at me.” 

“No.” Max shakes her head.

Walking around to the other side of her, Billy kneels down again.

“Max.” He starts when she immediately turns her head.

“Come on.” Billy rips away her duvet.

“Hey! What are you doing, dick face?! Give it back!” She cries launching for it.

Billy stands up, using his height to his advantage against her, watching as Max tries to grab it off him whilst calling him every name under the sun.

“Billy, I’m not in the mood! Just give me back my duvet and leave me alone!” Max cries, slumping into a seated position, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She’s trembling.

Billy waits until she calms down a little before kneeling down in front of her again, throwing her duvet across the room.

Waiting patiently until Max turns to face him properly before reaching forward, carefully moving her hair away from her face.

Pausing the second he sees the bruise blossoming on her cheek.

Max doesn’t say anything and immediately tries to look away from Billy again, but he’s seen it now and he is completely enraged.

“What happened?” He tries not to raise his voice too much, realising that his sister is already in a fragile state.

“Who did that to you?” Max is silent, still shaking and trying not to look Billy in the eye.

“Swear to god Max. Who did that?” Billy raises his voice then.

Whoever did this is dead.

They’re dead.

“Max, who...”

“Oh shit.” He whispers, the awful realisation dawning on him.

“He told me to go to my room and to stay there until dinner. I’m doing what I was told.” Max cries softly.

Billy exhales slowly, shaking with rage.

“Come on.” Billy takes one of her small hands in his much larger ones.

“But I can’t leave my room, he’ll...”

“He won’t do anything to you, Max. I won’t let him. If he lays a hand on you again, I’ll... just, come on.” Billy hisses, taking her out of her room and back to the bathroom.

Watching as she sits down, Billy runs a cloth under freezing cold water.

Returning to Max, he hands it to her so she can hold it against her sore cheek. 

Yet, due to the fact that she’s shaking so much, Billy does it for her.

Shaking with rage himself, but trying to contain it for Max’s sake.

Max cries begin to increase in volume, concerning Billy.

Knowing from experience that Max cannot allow Neil to hear her cry.

Things are already beyond worse than he ever imagined and Billy doesn’t want it to get even worse. 

“Shitbird, Max. You can’t cry. He can’t hear you cry.” He warns her carefully, resting a hand on her shoulder as she shakes with violent sobs.

“Max.” Billy warns her again.

“It went too far.” Max weeps.

“What happened?” Billy hisses, trying to reign in the fury that he wants to unleash on Neil Hargrove.

“Everything was okay! I took El shopping then I met Lucas at the arcade and Lucas wanted to go and get something to eat, so we walked and Neil nearly ran us over in the parking lot. I told Lucas to go and he did but, he saw us holding hands and Lucas hugging me.” Max cries.

“This is what I was trying to protect you from.” Billy mutters to himself.

This is exactly what his worst nightmare was when it came to Max’s thing with Sinclair. 

That Neil would find out and it would be her ass on the line and then probably his for not dealing with it sooner.

“He hit you because of Sinclair?” Billy states.

“I think so, I think it was a lot of things. He just drove me home and then as soon as we were inside, he started screaming at me for what I’d done. He said that it was wrong for me to be friends with someone like Lucas and I. I screwed up, Billy. I said no.” Max sobs.

“I told him that he couldn’t stop me from being with Lucas and to leave him alone. I know you told me not to ever talk back to him, but I couldn’t let him say those things about Lucas, or the others.”  
Max tries to quieten down, but cannot stop the tears that stream down her cheeks.

“He said things about El too, about how we must be stealing money from the house to pay for our stuff, even though I told him that you give me cash from your job, he wouldn’t believe me and I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood my ground and told him to leave my friends alone and then...” Max trails off, raising a shaking hand to indicate to her face.

“He left to go and get mom. Said I couldn’t leave my room until dinner. They’ve been back awhile, he told mom that I’d done something awful and that he sent me to my room to reflect.” Max sniffs as Billy let’s out a long sigh, in a state of fury from what he’s learnt.

Neil hurting him, he can live with that.

It’s happened so often that Billy can accept it, take it and move on.

It’s different with Max.

He should never have laid a hand on her.

“I’m sorry.” Max continues to cry.

“You warned me and I didn’t listen, I didn’t even think that he would ever see me with Lucas, I was careless.” 

“No, no, Max, don’t apologise to me, you’ve got nothing to apologise for, alright? This is just what he does and there’s no excuse for it and he shouldn’t have touched you.” Billy runs a hand through his hair.

“You know, I used to think that he’d never do it, didn’t think he’d risk it, what with your mom and stuff, that’s what I always tried to think but I always tried to warn you, just in case. I thought something like this could... Max, this is not your fault, I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Billy sighs as Max continues to whimper.

“This is why you didn’t want me to be with Lucas, wasn’t it? Because you were worried he was gonna find out and...” Max can’t even bring herself to finish that sentence.

“It wasn’t just that, but it’s part of the reason, yeah. I knew how he’d react, how he’d treat you if he found out and if he found out that I knew, then...” Billy doesn’t tell her what he thinks would’ve happened.

He doesn’t want to startle her anymore than she already is.

“Come on, quiet now. We don’t want him to hear us.” Billy leads her gently out of the bathroom and back towards her room.

“Billy?” Max sniffs.

“Yeah, shitbird?”

“What was the other reason that you went after Lucas?”

“I got the wrong end of the stick.” Billy admits.

“I saw you two arguing, you were upset, Max, he’d hurt you and I’ve. I’ve seen shit like that before and I didn’t want you to end up getting hurt, from both Sinclair and Neil. Didn’t want to risk it. What I did...” Billy trails off.

“What I did to Sinclair was wrong, I’m not about to excuse it, but I will tell you that I didn’t go after him for the way that Neil would. I was against that kid because I thought he hurt you and because I didn’t want you to end up in the mess you’re in right now with Neil, alright. I did mean what I said.” Billy tells her.

“You’re a little shit, you are, but I’m always going to be here to keep an eye on you because you’re also my family and honestly, shitbird?” Billy says as he heads into his own room.

“You’re the only family I got.”

Billy was simmering with rage as he came to sit at the table for dinner with Susan and Neil, Max could just tell by the way he looked so tense and had his hands clenched into fists.

She hasn’t seen him look this mad since he beat up Steve.

Max tries not to make eye contact with either her mom or Neil, choosing to focus on Billy instead, who despite his anger, does give her reassuring looks and even helps her with putting out the food, because her hands are shaking too much.

Max feels like she’s on tenterhooks, waiting to see what Neil will do next.

If she can just sit and get through dinner, all will be well.

“As I was telling Maxine, before I sent her to her room, she will be paying back all the money she stole from us to pay for her shopping trips with that girl.” Neil glares at Max.

But no matter how powerful Neil’s glare is, it doesn’t beat Billy’s, who looks even more dangerous than he did when possessed by the Mind Flayer.

“I can’t believe you would do something like this, Maxine. Is this because we don’t give you pocket money? Maxine, you know that we believe that you have to earn your money. If you wanted some so badly, you should have gotten yourself a job babysitting.” Susan gives Max a disappointed look.

Dad used to give me pocket money, is what Max wants to say, but chooses not to.

Her face is still sore and she doesn’t want to make matters worse.

“What are you talking about? I give Max some of my cash from work. She ain’t stealing anything from you, Susan. She pays for all her stuff with the money I’ve given her, also. Her friend? Her name is El, she’s a good kid.” Billy interjects.

Neil glowers at him.

“Well, that’s very kind of you, Billy, but you shouldn’t do it. If she wants money, then she has to work for it. It will do her some good to get herself a job.” Susan gives Max a tight smile.

“It will show you that there’s more to life than the arcade and that skateboard of yours, look what it’s done to your poor face.” Susan shakes her head at Max.

“My face?” Max gives her mom a look, yet pauses when she sees the glare Neil is giving her.

It’s the exact same expression he wore before he had stuck her.

“Yeah, I, uh. I fell off my skateboard.” Max looks away, down at her food, anywhere but at her mom or Neil Hargrove.

“Bullshit.” Billy mutters under his breath.

He hadn’t meant to say anything at all, but the fear upon Max’s face had sent him over the edge.

The table falls silent.

“What did you just say?” Neil snarls at Billy.

Horror crosses Max’s face in an instant.

This is not what she wanted to happen at all.

“He didn’t say anything.” Max says quickly.

“Quiet, Maxine!” Neil snaps at her.

“What did you say?” He repeats, his tone of voice a dangerous one.

“Max didn’t fall off her skateboard, Neil.” Billy growls.

“Neil, what is he talking about?” Susan gives Neil a perplexed look.

“Go and sit in our room, Susan. I need to have a talk with our son, a talk about respect.” He rises to his feet, just as Billy does.

Susan leaves the room, her head hung low, due to the fact that she is aware of what might happen to Billy.

On his feet, Billy immediately begins digging around in his pockets for his keys.

“Max.” He throws them to her.

“Get out of here.”

“Don’t you dare, Maxine! You stay right where you are!” Neil yells at her.

Max is frozen, unable to move.

Unable to do anything as Neil advances on Billy.

“You hurt her.” Billy snarls at him.

“Do you know what she did? What she was associating with?” Neil approaches Billy.

“You shouldn’t have touched her!” Billy yells back.

“Did you know? Did you know about that...”

“That kid? He has a name, you know...” Billy is cut off by Neil punching him across the face.

Max is immediately startled by the sight of Neil punching Billy, but doesn’t know what to do.

What can she do?

“You know and you didn’t do anything about it? Stupid boy!” Neil shoves Billy up against the wall and this time, Billy pushes back.

“You’re going to regret that.” Neil hisses before punching Billy again and then again until he’s on the floor.

Max steps forward, trying to catch a glimpse of her brother and when she does, she realises that his eye is swelling up.

“You stay right there, Maxine.” Neil warns her.

“Go! Max, get outta here!” Billy tries to call to her, but Neil cuts him off by kicking him in the chest.

In the exact same place as his scars are from where the Mind Flayer nearly impaled him. 

He kicks him again and again and again, all whilst Billy is nearly crying out in pain from being kicked in the wounds that had only just healed properly.

“You need to learn a lesson!” Neil growls as he kicks Billy, making sure that he can’t get up to fight back.

“Respect.” He snarls as he reaches for his belt.

Only taking it in hand when he knows that Billy won’t be able to get up.

He folds the belt before bringing it down hard on Billy.

Max feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she watches Neil strike Billy with the belt, over and over again.

She’s seen this happen before, she’s heard the sounds it makes before.

It’s horrific, the sound of that belt hitting her brother is sickening.

There’s nothing she can do.

She can’t call for help because there’s no one to help her.

She’s the only person that can do anything right now and she’s at least got to try.

“No! No, don’t hurt him! You’ll kill him!” Max cries desperately, before lunging forward and trying to drag Neil away from where he is kicking Billy in the chest and whipping him with his belt.

“Get away from my brother!” Max attempts to pull Neil off of Billy, but he backhands her sharply in the face.

Max’s sudden cry at being stuck, forcing Billy to action.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Billy snarls, using his anger to fuel his strength to get up and go after Neil Hargrove for hurting Max.

Yet, he can barely stand up and immediately collapses to the ground due the agony he is in.

“Billy!” Max cries to him as she watches him fall, getting an awful glimpse of his swollen, bloodied face before he hits the ground again.

“You need to learn.” Neil hisses, grabbing Max roughly by the arm and throwing her to the ground besides Billy.

“Both of you need to learn some respect.” He snarls at them both, throwing the belt across the room before storming out.

Leaving Max and Billy behind on the ground.

“Billy.” Max starts hesitantly, the second she’s sure Neil has gone, beginning to shuffle towards her brother.

“Billy.” Max rests a hand on his shoulder, tears dripping down her sore face as she sees him properly.

He has two black eyes, one of which is swollen shut and his nose and mouth are bleeding.

There are various cuts decorating his face and chest from where the belt cut into his skin and the bruising around the already present scars he has is awful.

Max cries, hovering over him as she does so, waiting.

Waiting for Billy to do what he always does when she’s decided to come to his side after a beating.

Send her away.

Yell at her to leave him, to go.

He doesn’t tell her to, but Max knows that she should ask.

“Do you want me to go?” She asks in a small voice.

Billy doesn’t say anything to her and seeing as he hasn’t told her to go, Max chooses to stay put.

“Do you want me to help you?” Max starts the second Billy begins to move from the floor.

“Nah, Max. It’s okay. I’m good.” Billy holds a hand out to her before growling in pain as he tries to get to his feet and immediately falls back down again.

“Billy...” Max reaches out for him, but he shuffles out of her grasp, pretty much crawling across the floor until he reaches the wall, which he uses as an aid to help him get to his feet.

“It’s alright, Max. S’alright.” Billy murmurs as he starts to walk.

Max following behind him as he leans heavily on the wall to keep himself from falling and watching as he goes to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Unsure of what to do, if she should just leave him alone, Max does what she wants to do.

She wants to help him.

Heading to the bathroom, Max fills a bucket of water and grabs the first aid kit before heading to her room and shutting the door behind her, loud enough for Neil and her mom to hear it, before heading for the window.

Tapping on Billy’s window, as not to startle him, Max crawls through it, putting the water bucket and the first aid kit on the floor before landing on the floor in an odd fashion.

Immediately worried when Billy doesn’t insult her, tell her to go, or say anything at all.

“Billy?” Max calls to him quietly through the darkness.

Wincing when she sees him lying on his back on the edge of his bed, half hanging off it with his eyes closed.

“Billy?” Max tries to see if he’ll answer her, seeing as he isn’t moving and is just lying there.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Max looks down at her brother.

Freezing when she sees all the blood and the bruising around his face and down his chest

The position that she’s in and the sight of Billy in this state, suddenly reminds her of the Mind Flayer.

How she sat over Billy’s broken body and begged for him to stay with her and not die...

The memories wash over her in a whirlwind of panic. 

“Billy!” She shakes him.

“What?” He answers her then, giving her a confused look that Max doesn’t see through her panic.

“Are you okay?” Billy asks, growling out as he forces himself to start sitting up.

“Max!” He grabs rests his hands on her shoulders, dragging Max back to the reality.

Here and now.

Her brother is alive.

He’s in an awful mess thanks to Neil piece of shit Hargrove, Max thinks to herself, but he’s here.

They’re at their house, in Billy’s room.

She reminds herself of all these facts to try and calm herself down.

Deciding not to tell Billy what she was thinking and tries not to hug him.

He probably wouldn’t appreciate that very much.

Billy’s never been the type to accept hugs.

Yeah, Max has seen a lot of girls hanging off of him, but she’s never seen him hug one of them.

He hugged her back once when he’d finally woken up from his coma after the Mind Flayer incident and Max had just launched herself into his arms.

He is also hugged by El every now and then, who will hug him whenever she thinks he needs one, despite his bitching about it.

It always gives Max a good laugh. 

“What’s wrong?” Billy gives her a look.

“Uh, nothing, I’m good. Look, I brought some stuff, if you need it.” She gets up and drags the water and the first aid kit over.

Leaving it by his bed and letting him decide how he wants to use it.

“Thanks.” He mutters, moving to grab the stuff.

“Do you. Do you need help getting out of here? Do you need to go to the hospital? He kicked you...” Max gestures to his injuries.

“No, no hospitals, shitbird. I’m good, I’m just pretty sore.” Billy says with a shake of his hand.

“But, your old wounds...”

“It’s fine, I can breathe alright, hurts a bit but I don’t think anything got punctured again. It just hurts like a bitch.” Billy growls, rubbing his sore chest with his hand.

“And is probably gonna look worse than it already does. I’ll just say I got into a fight or something, I ain’t buttoning up my shirts now.” 

“Because god forbid you’ll ever do that. Wear a shirt, Billy. Properly.” Max shakes his head at him.

Kinda wishing that he would listen to her, because every time she sees those awful scars that the Mind Flayer left behind, it reminds her of that awful day all over again.

The day she almost lost her brother.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, Max busies herself with wetting a cloth and handing it to Billy, before retrieving another one and holding it out towards him, starting to clean the blood from around his swollen eye when he doesn’t protest to her touching him.

She sits there for a moment then, cleaning out Billy’s wounds and neither Billy or Max say a word until Billy presses a cool cloth to Max’s sore face from where she’s now been hit twice by Neil in one day.

“He shouldn’t have touched you.” Billy growls, an angry look in his vibrant eyes as he eyes the bruising around Max’s cheek.

“I wanted to kill him, I should’ve killed him.”

“Billy...” Max starts softly.

“Whatever he does to me, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter...”

“Of course it matters, it shouldn’t happen at all. He shouldn’t hurt you, Billy.” Max shakes her head, tears filling her eyes.

“No, he shouldn’t have hurt you. It. When I saw what he did to you, I just thought...” Billy shakes his head, wincing when he does so.

“What?” Max asks in a small voice, watching as he continues to clean the blood from his face.

Max now ightly holding the other cool cloth to his other eye in an attempt to reduce the swelling so he can open it properly again.

“It reminded me of something, Max.”

“Tell me. It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Max presses.

“Leave it, Max.” Billy mutters.

“Okay.” Max doesn’t want him to push her away entirely.

“Do you want me to go?” She asks softly, even though she doesn’t want to leave.

He doesn’t tell her to get out, so Max doesn’t move.

Continuing to carefully hold the cloth to Billy’s eye.

“Are you sure you’re okay? That you don’t need actual medical attention. We could get out of here for a bit? I could drive...”

“Leave my car alone, shitbird.” Billy gives her a look. 

“Or I could call...”

“If you say Harrington, I swear to god...”

“I was actually going to say Hopper.” Max admits when Billy gives her the chance to.

“No, no way. There would be questions, questions you know we couldn’t answer. Max, I don’t want you to get hurt again...”

“But if we told Hopper, then...”

“What would he do, Max? You know that Neil and Susan would put on a show and they’d never believe us and after all the shit I’ve done, they wouldn’t believe me and your record isn’t exactly spotless, Max.” Billy sighs.

“I just don’t want him to hurt you anymore! What he’s done to you...” Max starts to cry. 

“Shh, shh, Max, you gotta be quiet, we can’t afford for him to hear us.” Billy tries desperately to get her to calm down. 

“Sorry.” Max sniffs.

“Don’t apologise to me. I’m just sorry that it has to be this way. I promise, once I get enough cash and the Camaro is in a better state, we’ll go. We’ll get outta here and go back to California, alright?” 

“I like the sound of that.” Max wipes her tear filled eyes.

“I’d go right now if I could.” Billy sighs.

“I know.” Max nods.

The thought of freedom and unspoken thing between them for a few moments and for a good ten minutes, they just sit together, Max carefully tending to Billy’s wounds.

“When I saw that he had hurt you, it reminded me of when I was a kid.” Max hadn’t been expecting this.

Other than when she’d sat with him in the hospital, Billy has never opened up to her before.

“When he used to go after my mother. I’d tell him to stop, to get away from her, but I couldn’t stop it. I could never stop it and when she left...” Billy trails off.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is this. I might not have been able to stop him from going after my mom, but I will stop him from hurting you. I won’t let him hurt you again.” Billy states firmly.

“But...” Max starts to interject.

“No buts. You’re all the family I got, shitbird and I protect my family, alright? He won’t lay a hand on you.” Billy mutters, trying to not let his anger get the better of him.

“Never again.” He wants to promise her.

“But what about you?” Max sniffs.

“Who protects you?”

“I don’t need protecting, shitbird, I’m good. I can get through this and I don’t want you to worry about me, alright? Stop. It’s not going to change anything, just do whatever you can to stay out of his way and let me handle the rest, I’ll handle everything else.” He tells her sternly.

“Billy...”

“I said, no buts. Now, I’m gonna try and get some sleep before I pass out or something.” Billy tells her before sorting his pillows, lying back and wincing when he does so due to his injuries. 

“Oh god, please don’t say things like that.” Max shakes her head at him.

“Get some sleep, shitbird. You need it, I need it. Hell, I’m definitely gonna need it to get through work tomorrow with all this crap and a possibly cracked rib.” Billy says and Max doesn’t know if he’s joking or not.

“Billy, please tell me that you were joking just now.” Max tries her best not to freak out. 

“Night, Max.” 

Not giving a shit about what he might say, Max wraps her arms around him.

Yet instead of insulting her, or pushing her off, Billy rubs her back and holds her close.

“It’s gonna be alright, shitbird, I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” Billy murmurs as he holds his sister.

“I thought he was gonna kill you. I didn’t know what to do.” Max cries.

“S’alright, Max.” Billy murmurs.

Max doesn’t say anything, yet continues to cry, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her brother.

“Am I hurting you?” Max sniffs then.

“I’d have told you if you were.” Billy mutters as Max nods, closing her eyes and focusing on the sound of her brother’s heartbeat.

Reminding herself that he’s still alive and isn’t about to leave her any time soon.

Max never thought she’d ever feel this way about the step brother she initially didn’t want or trust.

Yet after everything that happened between them, Max doesn’t know what she’d do without her older brother.

Max has a string feeling that Billy’s always gonna be an asshole. 

That’s just who he is, but she does know that he will never hurt her.

That he’ll protect her with his life.

Max can deal with the insults, because she knows she’ll throw some back at him too.

She really thinks that she will end up having a really good relationship with her brother now, she never thought it possible, but almost watching him die made her realise how much she needs him.

She’s always cared, even when she’s tried not to.

Max just wishes that life could be easier for them.

If they were free, Max knows that it would change them both and for the better.

It’s just the matter of how they can free themselves and when can they do it.

For now, it’s not something that can be done so easily, so they’ve got to lean on each other to get through the harsh reality that is life in the Hargrove-Mayfield home. 

They’ve got to watch each other’s backs.

Which is why, Max allows herself to get comfortable in the position she’s lying in, grateful that he hasn’t shoved her off yet or began to tease her for being soft.

If he does that tomorrow, Max doesn’t think she’ll even care that much, because right now?

All she wants is her big brother.

“Max...” Billy starts after a long period of silence in which neither of the two said a word.

“Shitbird, I’m gonna need...” Billy trails off when he realise that Max has fallen asleep.

Her small arms wrapped around him tightly as if she were afraid to let go. 

“Fine.” Billy shakes his head and lets Max continue to cling onto him in her sleep.

He’ll tease her about it tomorrow for sure, but for now, he’ll let her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts & hides in my car.* I’m so sorry if this is literally the worst. I know a lot of people wanted this & I enjoyed writing this as it can’t be all fun & games with Billy & Max. I’m sorry for not updating in a while, life handed me a lot of crap. I hope it’s somewhat okay for all of you who wanted this, I tried & I’m sorry if it came out terrible. Thank you all so much for all the support & for your lovely words. Feel free to ask me anything, if you want to scream into the void with me about Billy then feel free to . either here or at my tumblr which is amberlondeathstrokelovessabrina. Thanks again for reading & please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	5. What NOT To Do When Dating Billy Hargrove’s Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas messes up & Max dumps his ass (again). Billy consoles his sister.

REQUESTED: Lucas & Max fall out & Billy gives his sister advise. This was requested twice so here it is! I hope I’ve done it justice.

I don’t own anything.

When Billy Hargrove hears the front door to the house slam shut, he immediately assumes that Neil has returned.

That Neil is on the warpath and that it’s going to be a long day for him.

“I’M SO MAD!” Max screams as she bursts into his room and throws herself onto his bed.

“Hey, shitbird! I could’ve been doing anything!” Billy shouts back at his sister, who looks utterly enraged.

“Well, you’re not. Deal with it, shithead!” Max yells back at him, growling angrily as she lies back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I hate boys. Boys are so shit and boyfriends. They’re the worst!” Max yells up at the ceiling.

“Sinclair? What did he do?” Billy frowns at her as Max closes her eyes, looking utterly miserable and angry at the same time.

“Max.” Billy gives her a look.

“Hey, shitbird. What did he do to you? Swear to god, Max if he’s hurt you I’ll kick his ass!” Billy growls.

His want to protect his sister from whatever that little shit has done to her strong.

Max doesn’t respond for a moment, a blank expression appearing on her face along with a few angry tears that leak from her eyes.

“Shit, Max. I’ll kill him. I’ll do it, just say the word.” Billy offers, prepared to get in his Camaro right now.

“No, no. I don’t want you to actually kill him, because I know you would.” Max mutters before sighing.

“If anyone’s killing him, it’s gonna be me.” 

“That’s the spirit, Max!” Billy nudges her shoulder with his knee.

“I’m just so done with boys! This is the last time. I swear to god, we’re so definitely over this time.” She hisses.

“You two broke up before?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve dumped his ass six times now and this time it’s gonna stick!” Max mutters, her fury only increasing when Billy starts to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Max growls at him.

“The fact that you’ve broken up with the kid six times.” Billy snorts with laughter at the theatrics.

“He deserved it! Some of the shit he’s pulled, I swear, if he wasn’t occasionally very sweet to me, I’d kill him, I’d do it!” Max snarls.

“I’m not doubting that fact and honestly, shitbird? I’d like to see that happen, especially seeing as he’s hurt you like this.” Billy replies.

“He’s so frustrating! I swear he doesn’t even have a brain, I mean what kind of idiot would drink all the water we had then when he was called out on his shit decided to spit the water back into the bottle.” Max recounts one of Lucas’s dumb moments.

“He did that? That’s gross.” Billy makes a face.

“Exactly!” Max huffs.

“That’s not even one of the worst things he’s done either, once when I was literally helping him out, he thought it would be clever to ask if I had a new zit! Idiot.” Max shakes her head.

“Please tell me you kicked his ass?” 

“Oh yeah, shoved his head right in the sink. I enjoyed every minute of it.” Max smiles at the satisfying memory.

“So what did he do this time?” 

“Apparently I lose my shit with them all the time. I would rather yell at them then try to talk shit out and it’s probably not my fault, because I’m a red head and red heads are known for their temper!” Max yells to him.

“He said that? Seriously, shitbird do you want me to kill him, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, just say the word and I’m down.” Billy makes sure she knows that the offer is there.

“If anyone’s gonna kill him, I want it to be me! Why is he being such a dick? Wait, don’t answer that. I know why, it’s because he’s a guy!” Max grumbles, wrapping herself up in Billy’s duvet and rolling herself into a cocoon.

“I don’t even know why I’ve come to you about it! You’re a guy, you’re probably just as bad, worse even. What’s your relationship personal best? Six hours!” Max mutters, her voice muffled slightly by the duvet.

“Hey! I’ve had serious relationships, shitbird. Had a couple back in Cali.” Billy retorts.

“That doesn’t mean that you were good at them or anything.” Max mumbles.

“I think you’ll find all the woman I’ve been with were more than satisfied with my...”

“Ohh god, I don’t want to know, shithead!”  
Max moans.

“I’ve already had a shit day, I don’t want to add being scarred for life by my brother to it!” Max near enough begs.

“Look, shitbird and do remember that this is only a little bit of advice, I’m not excusing the shit he’s done or anything, I’m just giving you advice.” Billy warns Max before continuing.

“Us guys sometime we say the wrong thing, not me particularly, my kinda relationships nowadays are different, which means there’s actually rather little talking involved, but the majority of us often do say stupid things and we say shit we don’t mean.”

“Are you saying I should take him back?” Max peers up at him.

“Hell no! Of course not, that little shit needs to apologise to you, that’s what I’m trying to tell you, he’s probably gonna try and apologise to you because he knows he’s screwed up, but even then, don’t take him back.” Billy advises.

“Why not?” Max frowns.

“Because you’re finally free!”

“Hey.” Max rolls into him.

“Lucas is good to me, most of the time.”

“He should be good to you all of the time, shitbird.” Billy nudges her back.

“Yeah. I can agree with that.” Max nods before cocooning herself in Billy’s duvet again. 

“I just want to stay here and ignore the world forever!” Max groans dramatically.

“Well, shitbird, you can’t stay here, this is my room.” Billy points out to a grumble from Max.

“I thought you said that I was always welcome now?” Max reminds him.

“In an emergency, like if you’re not feeling great or had a shitty nightmare or you’re just panicking about some shit. I didn’t say you can just camp out here whenever you’ve got issues with Sinclair!” Billy states.

“It was an emergency.”

“You are so dramatic, Max.”

“No I’m not!”

“Oh yeah you are, shitbird!”

“Says the guy who made the most dramatic entrance to Hawkins ever seen?” Max glances up at him.

Giving his sister a warning glare, Billy nudges her cocooned body again.

“Come on, let’s go and get something to eat, whatever you want.” Billy decides after a moment.

“Anything I want?” Max murmurs

“In reason.” Billy warns her.

“Fine!” Max sighs, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Let’s go and get something to eat. I was actually getting hungry.”

Remembering that there’s a good burger joint in Starcourt, Max decided that they’d go there for dinner.

However, when they arrived, Max soon realised that this was a bad idea.

“Oh shit.” Max groans.

“What?” Billy frowns at her, to which, Max just gestures towards the window.

Alerting Billy to the fact that El, Dustin, Mike, Will, Lucas and Steve Harrington are stood outside the mall.

“Quick! Just turn the car around, I swear there’s a diner somewhere back... shit!” Max groans the second she sees El’s beaming smile, who is waving to them and jogging over to the Camaro.

“Well, here’s your chance to kill him, shitbird.” Billy reminds her.

Max just growls and buries her head into her hands.

Yet, she does get out of the car, purely to see El if nothing else. 

El’s done nothing wrong.

Perhaps she’d like to join them for dinner, Max thinks to herself, knowing that Billy wouldn’t mind too much, due to the fact that he is on good terms with El.

“Hey!” El calls cheerfully as she gives Billy a hug.

Billy just sighs in exasperation.

Ever since the Mind Flayer mayhem, El randomly decided that she was always going to greet Billy by giving him a hug and he was getting that hug no matter how hard he tries to escape it.

He’d asked Max once what El’s deal was about the hugging, what with him not being a hugger whatsoever.

In fact, he pretty much despises hugs.

Max had just shrugged and told him that El does it because she knows he hardly got any hugs growing up after his mom abandoned him and after seeing everything he went through and because she wished she could’ve done something to stop all the wrong Neil Hargrove did to him.

However, because El was only in his memories and can’t turn back time, there was nothing she could do to change what happened in the past.

Which is why El is apparently determined to show him the kindness that he was deprived of growing up and that’s why she’s insistent on giving the damn hugs. 

“Alright.” Billy grumbles and El frees him.

El runs over to Max then and embraces her tightly.

Watching Max rant to El, Billy glares over at Sinclair, whom is stood by the others.

Spying his chance to put the fear of god into that little shit who hurt his sister, Billy storms over.

“Oh shit.” He can hear Mike say.

“I’m dead. That’s it. I’m gone. It’s over, boys.” Lucas gulps at the sight of Max’s older brother advancing on them.

“Just explain to him what you’re gonna do and you might survive, I think.” Will is saying.

“You think?! You think’s not good enough Will!” Lucas pretty much screeches.

“Sinclair!” Billy growls, beckoning the kid over.

“Look, it’s okay. Max is here, she won’t let him hurt you, I promise.” Dustin is trying to assure him.

“What if Max has sent him over here to kill me?!”

Will shakes his head. “I’m sure...”

“Don’t keep me waiting, Sinclair!” Billy barks at him.

“See you on the other side, boys.” Lucas whispers before bowing his head, resigning himself to his fate.

“Hey, hey, hey. Stay right where you are.” Steve calls to him.

“Stay away from my kids, Hargrove!”

“Bite me, Harrington!” Billy yells back at him. 

“I will fight you, I swear to god, I’ll fight you and I’ll win. I beat a goddam Russian spy!” Steve points out.

“Yeah? I held off the Mind Flayer with my bare hands, suck on that, Harrington!”

“I think he won that one.” Dustin whispers discreetly to an agitated Steve.

“Just, just don’t hurt my kids!”

“Don’t worry about it, Sinclair and I are just gonna have a little chat about my sister.” Billy replies, beckoning Lucas over again, who scurries to Billy, not daring to look at Max’s scary ass mullet wearing brother in the eye.

He knows he’s messed up.

He’s been made well aware of that and now things are just gonna get worse.

Does he deserve it? Probably.

Yet, he was planning to make amends.

Lucas just prays that his plans are enough to keep him from being murdered by either Max or Billy. 

Billy lights a cigarette, knowing that he’s gonna need one to get through this conversation.

“Before you say anything, I know I was in the wrong and I’m gonna apologise, I’m really sorry.” Lucas says quickly, hoping to god that he can escape with his life.

“You upset my sister. No one upsets my sister and no one makes her cry, do you understand me, Sinclair?” Billy growls in a rather intimidatingly.

“I made her cry? Oh shit, I didn’t mean to...” Lucas starts, shutting up when he sees the menacing look on Billy’s face.

“Look, you’re a little shit and a right pain in my ass, but my sister really likes you and at the end of the day, if she’s happy, that’s all that matters, but she’s not happy right now, because you were a thoughtless idiot.”

“I know, I realised that as soon as I realised that I’d messed up.”

“You get that what you did was wrong?” Billy raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, yeah of course. I shouldn’t have said that to her and I deserve this, I deserve this talk, I deserved to have my ass kicked by Eleven...” Lucas admits.

“El kicked your ass?” Billy tries to keep himself from smirking.

“Yeah, okay, at first I wasn’t entirely convinced that I said something wrong, but then I told the others and El and El, she kinda nearly threw me through a window with her mind. Like I was that close to the window, that close.” Lucas makes a gesture with his hands.

Billy tries to keep a straight face at the kids words, already imagining what that must have looked like.

“Anyway, after that. El told me that I needed to apologise and that Max was right to dump me and if I wanted to make things right then I should buy her a gift, which is why we’ve been here for the past three hours. I got her a teddy bear, I figured it’s a start.” Lucas indicates towards the plastic bag he’s carrying.

“Hmm, better be one hell of a good apology, Sinclair, you really hurt her.” Billy growls at him.

“I know, it will be. I feel really, really bad.” Lucas bows his head in a guilty manner.

“If you hurt her again, your ass is grass, understand, Sinclair? Your ass is dead.” 

Lucas nods, he’d been expecting that.

“First, I’ll unleash Max on you then I’ll finish off whatever’s left.” Billy snarls.

“I understand.” Lucas nods, filled with fear and a desperate need to put things right with Max right here, right now.

“Good, I’m glad we have an understanding. Now get over there and apologise to my sister. Go all out, mean every single word and don’t say anything stupid.” Billy mutters to the kid.

“Okay, I’ll go and do that now.” Lucas nods quickly.

“I don’t see you moving, Sinclair!” 

“I’m gone, I’m going! I’m gonna apologise. It’s gonna be great.” Lucas practically screeches as he jogs over to Max and El.

Giving Lucas the stink eye, El waits for a moment before leaving Lucas to try his hand at his apology.

“He’s apologising.” El states as she joins Billy.

“He better be.” Billy mutters.

“He deserved to have his ass dumped.” El folds her arms.

“I think so too, kid. He also deserved to have his ass kicked, which I hear you did.” Billy smirks at her.

“He upset her.” El shrugs.

“So you nearly launched him out of a window with your powers. Gotta say, I’m impressed, proud even.” Billy continues to smirk and El grins at him.

“No one hurts her.” El states firmly.

“Yeah, you got that right.” Billy nods, he and El watching as Lucas holds the bear out towards Max, who accepts it.

Lucas seemingly adding more words to his apology before Max nods, giving the bear in her arms a squeeze before taking it in one hand so that she can give Lucas a hug.

“Phew, I think he’s safe guys!” Mike breaks the silence as he wraps an arm around El, Dustin and Will joining him.

All of them watching as Max shoves Lucas lightly before walking back towards them together.

The two kids seemingly on good terms again.

“If you ever pull that shit again, I swear to god I will kill you and I’ll let Billy finish off whatever’s left of you.” They all hear Max warning Lucas, whom sheepishly nods.

Billy giving his sister a proud smile. 

“We’re cool.” Max announces to the others when she and Lucas reach them.

“Great! I guess El was right about the teddy bear.” Steve beams at the kids.

“El’s always right, Steve.” Max reminds him to a happy grin from El, who practically skips over to Max’s side.

“I’m so glad you two were able to work everything out. How about the seven of us go and get something to eat! I’ll see if Robin wants to join us.” Steve suggests.

“Eight.” El frowns.

“What?” Steve raises an eyebrow at the girl.

“There’s eight of us.” 

“Yeah, I meant me, you, Max, Lucas, Mike, Will and Dustin. That’s seven, but you are right. There will be eight when I ask Robin.” Steve grins.

“You forgot Billy.” El folds her arms.

“I don’t mind not being invited.” Billy shrugs his shoulders.

“Bullshit! You’re joining us. He’s joining us. You and Robin can put up with him for one night.” Max states firmly to Steve.

“But...”

“It’ll be fine, you three don’t even have to talk to each other, sit on complete opposite ends of the table or something. We can do this, it’ll be cool.” Lucas speaks up causing Max to beam at him happily at his response.

Lucas grins, assured that he’s most definitely gotten himself back into Max’s good books now.

Yet, as always, Steve gets the complete wrong end of the stick.

“For the love of... Stop putting the fear of god into my kids, Hargrove!”

“What are you smoking, Harrington. They’re not even your kids! You’re not their father.”

“You have a point.” Dustin chimes in.

“Even the kid agrees with me.” Billy chuckles.

“Oh no, I think you’re wrong. It’s just that, Steve’s not our father, he’s our mother.” Dustin corrects him.

“HA! See, eat ass Hargrove!” Steve believes he has finally got the upper hand.

“That’s nothing to be proud of, Harrington!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I apologise if this is not my best. It was quite fun to write though. Thanks for all the support & your kind words. Feel free to send requests, I’m doing my best to get around to them all. Thanks for reading! Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	6. Never Bully Max Mayfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds herself in an awful position with school bullies. Billy defends her.

REQUESTED: Max is being bullied & Billy defends her. This was the currently most requested one so here it is!

I don’t own anything.

Walking quickly out of the building, Max keeps her head hung low as she walks as quickly as humanly possible to Billy’s Camaro, which is thankfully waiting for her in the car park.

Throwing her skateboard into the back, Max slides into the front seat and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Hey.” She greats Billy quietly, who is sitting in the drivers seat, a cigarette lodged between his fingers.

“You’re late, did you get in trouble something?” He enquires.

“Does it matter?” Max mutters.

“Yeah, it does matter. What’s with the attitude, shitbird?” 

“It’s been a long day, shithead. What else is there to say? Max shrugs her shoulders.

“Jesus, Max. I just wanted to know why you were late, if you’re in trouble, I’d rather you tell me and I can try to deal with it for you, before Neil and Susan find out.” Billy retorts in an exasperated tone.

“Oh, it was resolved in class. They’re not gonna find out about it, it got sorted.” Max murmurs to him.

“Good.” Billy sighs, starting up the Camaro.

During the drive home, Billy finds himself watching Max out of the corner of his eye.

Noticing that she is sitting with her head hung low and is fidgeting around with her hands, a tired look in her eyes.

“What is it, shitbird? You okay?” Billy peers at her over the top of his sunglasses.

Max is a little startled at the sound of her brother’s voice and glances over at him, giving him a sigh and a neutral glance.

“Yep, just great. Everything’s good, never better.” Max tells him.

“Okay.” Billy nods, bringing the Camaro to a screeching halt outside of their house.

“Hey, uh... Don’t bother picking me up from school tomorrow.” Max informs him.

“Why? Walking with Sinclair? Harrington driving you all to the arcade?” Billy lists off the reasons Max has given him before when she’s told him that he doesn’t need to pick her up after school.

“No, uh... Nancy is picking me up, we’re going shopping.”

“Okay, two questions. Who and I thought you went shopping with El?”

“Wow, you really are a dumbass aren’t you?”

“Hey!” Billy protests as Max gives him a tight smile.

“Nancy Wheeler. Mike’s sister, Steve’s ex?” 

Billy frowns, yeah he knows the name and he definitely knows the Wheelers, but he can’t put a face to the name.

“She shot up your car?” Max sighs.

“Why you hanging with her?”

“She’s got good fashion sense, I love El, I’m always the one teaching her, wanted a bit of the change. God! Just get off my back, okay? You don’t need to pick me up tomorrow!” Max yells at him then, before grabbing her stuff and running to the house.

Leaving behind a rather bemused Billy.

“That sister of mine.” He mutters to himself before, leaning back in his car, turning up the music and rewarding himself with a fresh cigarette.

Thankfully, Billy had managed to avoid any negative altercations with Neil for the rest of the day and had managed to escape to his room after dinner.

Whilst lounging on his bed and reading a book, Billy muses If he should go to the party he heard was happening tomorrow afternoon now that he doesn’t have to pick up Max.

Remind everyone who the Keg King Of Hawkins is, beat his own score.

“Billy?” Max’s small voice pulls him out of his thought track.

“What?” He glances up at her, surprised to see her stood in the door way.

Max pauses for a moment.

Her want to tell Billy everything that’s been going on powerful right now.

She just wants to go and sit beside him and let it all out, but she can’t.

She knows that and she knows that she’s being dumb just standing around here when she knows there’s really nothing she can do.

Billy eyes his sister suspiciously, realising that she seems to be upset about something.

“What’s going on, shitbird? Did you break up with Sinclair again?” He lowers his book.

“No, no, everything’s fine. I just wanted to come and say goodnight, I saw you left your door open. Do you want me shut it?” Max queries.

“If you don’t mind.” 

“Okay! Goodnight, shithead.” Max gives him a brief smirk.

“Night, shitbird.” Billy watches her go.

Musing to himself about Max’s behaviour today.

That was weird.

With not needing to pick up Max from school, Billy decides that he will spend his free afternoon at the party he was contemplating going to.

He could do with a carefree night of careless drinking, hooking up with chicks and being the King Of Hawkins again.

Everyone he’d spoken to about the party had wanted him there. 

It had made Billy smirk to himself.

No matter if it’s in California or Hawkins, everyone always wants Billy Hargrove at the party.

Which is why, after sliding his leather jacket on and making sure there was enough hairspray in his mullet for it to become keg proof.

Billy had sped off in the Camaro to the party.

However, when he’d stopped off at the nearest store to grab a new pack of cigarettes, Billy found himself noticing that Nancy Wheeler was in the same store.

Checking his watch with a quick flick of his wrist, Billy frowns.

Max comes out of school in five minutes.

They’re a lot more than five minutes away from the school right now and Miss Wheeler doesn’t look like she’s in a rush to get anywhere at all.

Billy let’s out a frustrated groan.

What in gods name has his sister gotten herself into now?

“Miss Wheeler.” Billy turns on his traditional Billy Hargrove charm when approaching her.

“Hey.” Nancy gives him a friendly smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be picking my sister up from school today?” Billy enquires, tilting his head to the side.

“What?” Nancy gives him a perplexed look.

“Max, she told me you were picking her up today for some trip.”

“You must be confusing me with someone else are you sure she didn’t say Steve or his friend’s name? Your sister hasn’t spoken to me since what happened at Starcourt and the whole...” Nancy gestures to the horrific scarring on Billy’s chest.

“No, she said it was you. Gotta admit, it confused me to. I wasn’t even sure who you were for a moment until she explained, seeing as we’ve never said more than two words to each other. In fact, I’m pretty sure this is the longest time we’ve talked since I got here.” Billy remarks.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, as I said. Your sister hasn’t talked to me since the incident.” Nancy shrugs.

“Maybe she wanted to go off with her boyfriend?”

“She’d have told me that.” Billy mutters, trying to figure out why Max would lie to him.

Knowing that she wouldn’t have lied to him about Lucas now.

If she wanted to walk home with him, she’d have told him that and he’d have been fine with it.

“What if something’s happened and they’ve found something!” Nancy suggests, a little bit concerned at her own suggestion.

Not particularly in the mood to take on another major crisis so soon after the last one.

“What has she... Goddammit.” Billy growls to himself, storming off towards his Camaro.

“Wait!” Nancy decides to follow him.

“If something has happened, you’ll need backup.”

“Do I look like the person who’d need backup, Wheeler?” Billy throws open the car door.

“Hey! You don’t know what we could end up facing!” Nancy points out firmly as Billy slides into his car.

“Besides, you sister involved me. She’s a good kid, I want to make sure she’s safe and that my brother is too If anything’s gone wrong again.” Nancy explains as she slides into the passenger seat.

“Fair enough.” Billy mutters before starting up the Camaro.

Nancy attempting to suppress a surprised yelp when Billy suddenly floors the accelerator.

“I don’t think you’re doing the speed limit.” Nancy remarks.

“Speed limit?” 

“Yeah, the speed limit, something you obviously are not aware of.”

“What speed limit?” Billy mutters as he floors the accelerator again.

“The one you are currently going over by...” Nancy trails off, her eyes widening when she sees just how much Billy is going over the speed limit.

Forget dying in battle against a creature from another dimension.

At this rate the cause of her death will be Billy Hargrove’s reckless driving!

“I see your car survived.” Nancy tries to change the subject and immediately regrets it.

“Yeah, no thanks to you shooting it up and all the shit Harrington did to it!” Billy snaps.

“You were both possessed and trying to kill us...”

“Doesn’t mean my car had to suffer!”

“You know, Steve did more damage to it then I did.” Nancy retorts.

“Well, I’m all for blaming Harrington.” Billy shrugs as he sends the Camaro screeching around a bend.

“What in gods name did you see in him? Weren’t you with King Steve?” 

“Steve is a good person... Seriously, would it kill you to slow down a little?”

“Sorry, Miss Wheeler, couldn’t hear you!” Billy snorts to himself as he floors the accelerator a little.

“I know it’s a novel concept to you, but there is a speed limit and it’s there...”

“To be broken!” Billy shouts.

“No!”

“Oh yeah!”

Nancy groans to herself.

“Besides, you don’t get to say anything about my driving after what you did to my car.” Billy mutters.

“Oh my god, I apologised for that.”

“When? Can’t remember that, that’s for sure.” Billy flashes her a look.

“Okay, you were in a coma at the time, but Steve said it was probably for the best that I apologised to you then because you wouldn’t be able to kill me.” Nancy admits.

“And just like that, King Steve strikes again.” Billy mutters sarcastically.

“Why doesn’t my sister talk to you anymore?”

“I think I scared her. She’s just a kid and I was fully prepared to put her brother down with a gun.” Nancy sighs.

“Not my finest moment.”

“Well, I was possessed.” Billy reminds her.

“I still should have handled it better. After all we’ve seen It’s easy to forget that they’re just kids.” Nancy says as Billy finally brings the Camaro to a halt in the school parking lot.

“Well, let’s see what we’ve got to take on now.” Nancy groans, but Billy can already see what’s happening and oh.

Oh is he pissed.

Heading out of school with her board held to her chest, Max walks quickly.

Not wanting to be here any longer than she has to be.

Almost regretting the fact that she didn’t let Lucas, Dustin, Mike and Will walk with her, but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t put them at risk too of...

Max’s thought track is cut off the second she feels the impact of eggs hitting her from out of nowhere.

Laughter arising from her attackers.

The kids that have been bullying her.

There’s six of them and it’s been going on for awhile now.

They attack her when she’s alone, throw things at her in the halls and constantly harass her.

Threatening her to change some of her ways or things would only get worse for her.

Max had tried to rise above it all, to fight back and she did that for awhile, but recently it’s just gotten unbearable as they’ve gotten more people to turn against her.

She couldn’t even tell Lucas, Dustin, Mike or Will because she didn’t want them to get hurt by those that bully her.

They threatened that.

To hurt her friends if she told them.

She could never put them in that position.

Holding tightly on to her board, Max tries to pretend like being pelted with eggs hasn’t affected her at all.

Yet that’s when they get in her face.

“Where do you think your going, Mancine?” They taunt her.

“Who even has hair like this? Is it a wig?” Another cruelly laughs, before yanking hard on her hair, pulling her back and causing her to drop her board.

“Leave me alone!” Max snarls, ignoring the painful tear when she forces her hair out of the grip of her bullies.

Yet when she’s finally free and prepared to throw one mean punch, one of the bullies pushes her to the ground from behind.

“HEY!” Max is surprised to hear her brother’s voice sounding out of nowhere.

“What do you think you’re doing, shitheads! Get away from my sister.” He snarls in the same dangerous tone he’d used before nearly beating Steve to death.

“You heard me. Get away from my sister.” He growls viciously, advancing on the six kids that are stood around Max.

“You little shits, find it fun, huh? Picking on someone like that, how would you like it?” Billy hisses, pulling the hair of the kid who’d been pulling on Max’s hair.

“I should kill you, I should kill all of you little assholes for what you did.” Billy snaps.

“Billy.” Max starts, actually afraid that her brother is going to kill these kids.

Whilst she doesn’t care what happens to them at all, she does care about what happens to Billy.

The last thing she wants is for him to go to jail for trying to defend her.

Billy locks eyes with Max, who is shaking her head.

Even more concerned when she sees that he looks almost as enraged as he did when he was possessed by the Mind Flayer.

“You go near her again. You’re dead, you hear me? You’re all dead.” He snarls angrily, glaring at each one of them in turn to make sure they got the message.

“Don’t ever lay a hand on my sister again.” Billy growls before pushing the kid to the ground.

Watching as they all take off running, getting away from Max’s terrifying older brother as quickly as humanly possible.

A couple of them falling to the ground in the process.

Having tripped up over Nancy’s accidentally stretched out foot.

Billy gives her a grateful nod, before bending down to help Max.

“Hey, Max.” He starts, offering her his hands and helping her up.

“What the hell was that? Why did you lie to me? How long as this been going on?” He finds himself throwing questions at her, whilst checking her over to see if she’s injured anywhere.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Max can say through tears.

“It’s okay, those kids should not have treated you like that.” Nancy assures her.

“Did you trip them up?” Max sniffs.

“Only accidentally.” Nancy mutters.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up. I’m sure your brother doesn’t want bits of egg in his beloved car.” Nancy gives Billy a look.

“She’s not wrong, shitbird.” Billy can’t help but say.

He cares about Max a whole lot, he’d do anything for her, but he’d also do anything for his beloved Camaro.

“I also want to know the names of those kids, I’m talking to your principal.” Nancy states.

“No, no, you can’t. They’ll...”

“They won’t do anything to you, Max. They won’t dare. Do you think I was kidding? They lay a hand on you again and I’ll kill them.” Billy seethes with anger.

“You don’t have to come with me, I can just say that I saw it happening and I knew who it was. I’d let your brother do it, but I think your principal would be more inclined to listen to me, no offence.” Nancy raises an eyebrow at Billy.

“Go with her, she’s right.” Billy instructs, watching as Max nods her head and goes to follow Nancy.

“Hey, you’re coming to, you can wait where we can see you.” Nancy calls to Billy.

“What?” 

“I don’t trust you not to go after those shitheads and kill them, no you’re coming with us.” Nancy gives him a warning look.

“She has a point.” Max says in a small voice.

“I wasn’t...” Billy stops when he sees the sceptical look Nancy is giving him.

“Fine.” He grumbles.

“I might have been thinking about doing that.”

“Please don’t murder anyone.” Max groans.

“Not making any promises, Max.” Billy grumbles, lighting up a cigarette.

“We are going into a school.” Nancy sighs.

“So?”

“Can you not smoke?” 

“If I wasn’t smoking, I’d be killing those little shits for what they did.” Billy warns her, but Nancy takes his cigarette from him, putting it out.

“Here.” She hands him a packet of gum.

“Seriously?” Billy snarls.

“Oh yes.” Nancy states.

Max just laughs.

Despite everything that’s been going on, she certainly feels a lot more hopeful than she did a few hours ago.

Once Nancy had helped clean the broken eggs off of Max, she had bid Max and Billy farewell and set off to report those that bullied Max. 

Billy had offered her a lift, but she had politely declined, whilst discretely telling Max that she doesn’t know how he hasn’t killed someone yet with his driving.

Whilst happy to go home, Max didn’t say a word the whole journey back and had immediately ran into the house before Billy could grab a hold of her.

She spent the rest of the evening in her room and only came out to eat dinner with Neil and Susan.

Billy knows that he could’ve just gone to his party after dealing with those little shits.

Would’ve been so easy just to drop Max off at home and set off.

Yet, he’d decided to stay home just in case Max had felt like talking about what had happened.

He wonders briefly if he should just confront her about it himself.

“Billy?” Max calls quietly from his bedroom door.

Hanging just outside exactly like she had been the day before, yet she doesn’t look as sad as she did and she’s dressed in her cheerful rainbow pyjamas.

“You okay?” Billy looks up at her.

“I am now, but I wasn’t.” Max admits.

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure, come on.” Billy pats the side of his bed.

Max shuffles forward, sitting herself down on the bed before choosing to move up so she’s sitting right next to Billy.

“Sorry that I lied to you.” She murmurs.

“Yeah, why did you do that? If you’d have told me what was going on it would’ve been over a lot sooner.” Billy points out.

“I was worried, I didn’t know what to do.” Max admits.

“What happened?” Billy decides to ask.

“It started off small at first, just a few insults here and there and that was okay, I could handle it, I didn’t care, kids say mean stuff, but then it kinda got worse.” Max admits to him.

“They were targeting me when they knew I wouldn’t be with my friends and threatened to do worse to them if I said anything, so I kept my mouth shut but yesterday they said if I didn’t walk home alone like all the other kids have to then they’d slash your tires when you weren’t there and you just got the Camaro back to a decent state, I wasn’t gonna let that happen, I didn’t mean to lie, you’ve literally never said more than five words to Nancy Wheeler so I figured pretending that she was picking me up would work out, but I didn’t.” Mac lowers her head.

“Yeah, can’t lie to me, shitbird.” Billy nudges her.

“I’m sorry.” Max sighs.

“Don’t be, its not your fault those kids are dicks. They shouldn’t have treated you like that, that’s bullying, Max. It shouldn’t happen, especially not to my little sister and it won’t happen to you. Those kids ain’t gonna risk coming after you again after today.” Billy mutters angrily.

Still enraged about how those kids hurt Max.

“Yeah, hopefully not now they know who my big brother is.” Max nudges Billy lightly.

“Damn straight.”

“Thank you, for what you did. I was worried you were actually going to kill them for a moment there.” Max admits.

“Because I was. I only didn’t because I saw that look on your face.” Billy murmurs.

“I didn’t want you to get into trouble.” Max sighs, messing with her hair.

“It’s all knotted now, those assholes!” Max groans.

“It’s okay, come here.” Billy grabs her by the shoulders lightly, turning her so she has her back to him before climbing off his bed to grab his hair stuff.

“OWW!” Max growls as Billy drags a comb through a particularly large knot.

“Can’t stay like that, Max.” Billy shrugs.

“I forget that you know an awful lot about hair.” Max remarks.

“I do.” Billy nods.

“You don’t get hair like mine without picking up a few skills.” He smirks.

“Thanks.” Max grumbles after a moment, gritting her teeth through the pain.

“You’re welcome, shitbird.” Billy replies as he frees the last knot with his comb.

“There, good as new.” He pats her shoulder.

Running her hands through her now silky smooth hair, Max gives Billy a wry smile.

“I really am grateful that you saw what was going on. I wanted to tell you, I was just afraid of the consequences.”

“Max, if you’re ever in danger or someone’s hurting you I want you to come to me. I want to be the first person you come to because I’ll sort it out. I’ll help you out, I promise. It’s my job to protect you, shitbird and I take that job seriously.” He states firmly.

“I know, I know you’d get into trouble...”

“No, you’re missing the point. I take protecting you seriously because I don’t want to see anything bad happening to you, alright? You’re family, I’ll always protect my true family and you just so happen to be it, okay? So, are we agreed?” Billy raises his eyebrow at her.

“You’ll come to me if anything like this ever happens again?”

“Yeah.” Max nods.

“I’ll come to you.”

“Good.” Billy nods.

“Billy?”

“Yes, shitbird?” Billy eyes her.

“Can I stay here for a little while?” She asks in a small voice.

Billy pauses for a moment before sighing.

“Fine!” He grumbles, rolling his eyes at her when Max tucks herself underneath his arm and cuddles up to his side.

“Don’t think you’re staying here though.”

“Night, Billy.” Max closes her eyes, feeling surprisingly safe in her brother’s company tonight.

“I’m serious, shitbird.” Billy warns her.

“You’re not staying here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this was a bad one, I tried, I really did. I’m so sorry. The next one I’m planning will be much better, I promise. I just had to write this because I made the most emotional Billy Hargrove video edit I’ve ever made & I had to write some non-canon alive Billy because even though I haven’t spoken much about it, Billy’s death devastated me. Thank you all for your continuous support & kindness. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts!


	7. The One Where Max Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds herself under the weather. Billy takes care of her.

REQUESTED: Max gets sick & Billy takes care of her. This was the most requested one so here it is. I hope it didn’t turn out as badly as I thought it did. I’m very tired. It’s probably not brilliant but here is an attempt at a sickfic.

I don’t own anything.

With Susan and Neil out of town for the week, Billy feels a bit more relaxed in the house.

He’s even started getting up earlier to workout.

It’s been rather beneficial to him.

He’s had extra time to work out and blare his music as loud as he want.

Yeah he’s gotta deal with Max yelling at him to turn down the music, but he can turn it up louder to block out the sounds of her complaints.

He has it timed perfectly so he can be done by the time he needs to take Max to school.

“Hey, shitbird!” Billy knocks loudly on Max’s bedroom door.

Max usually gets herself up and ready for school, but it appears she hasn’t done that today.

Max doesn’t at all respond when he knocks and shouts.

“You’re gonna be late for school and I’m taking you, so you better get your ass out here right now.” Billy calls to silence.

He can’t hear anything.

No snarky comments from her in response to his calls and no movement can be heard.

“Max? Hey! I can’t be dealing with your shit today, okay. I gotta get to work, you gotta get to school, so come...” Billy starts as he opens Max’s door.

Neil made sure that there were locks on the outside of doors on Max and Billy’s bedroom doors.

Max asks for it to be locked at night, because it makes her feel safer.

Closed off from the house and, as she told Billy, she’d climb out of the window if she ever wanted out.

“Max, come on, I ain’t...” Billy trails off, his eyes widening when he realises the room is in complete darkness and that Max is still wrapped up in bed.

“WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED?! HOW...” Billy yells, only to have to dodge something that gets thrown at him by Max, who makes a brief appearance from within her duvet cocoon to flip him off.

“GO AWAY BILLY!” Max growls back at him.

“You gotta get to school! I haven’t got time for this, shitbird.” Billy growls at her.

“Jeez, give it a rest, I got dressed, I’m ready. I just wanted to stay in bed until I had to go, okay? Deal with it, shithead.” Max grumbles.

“You’re going to be late even if I break the speed limit now!”

“If? You always break the speed limit.” Max murmurs, moving into a seated position and begins massaging her temples with her fingers.

“You okay?” Billy folds his arms, still a little pissed off that she’s making them both late.

“I’m tired! I couldn’t sleep.” Max groans, getting up from her bed at long last and reaching for her backpack.

“Were you on that goddam radio all night with the others?” Billy gives her a look.

“What? No! I just couldn’t sleep.” Max retorts.

“Yeah, right.” Billy snorts.

“I’m being serious, shithead.” Max grumbles, pushing past him.

Completely ignoring her skateboard all together in passing.

“Wow, you are tired.” Billy remarks.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“Forgetting something?”

“What?” Max groans, not even looking back at him.

“Skateboard, MadMax.” Billy picks it up for her in the end, holding it out towards her.

Max just sighs and wraps her arms around it, holding it tightly to her middle.

“You weren’t on the radio all night my ass! You’ve been up all night haven’t you?”

“Don’t be a dick!” Max moans.

“Stop denying it.”

“I’m not denying it!” Max growls.

“You can’t fool me, shitbird, don’t even try it. I’ve broken every rule in the book, I know all the excuses.” Billy practically cackles as he heads to the Camaro, Max slowly following him from behind.

Looking as if she’d rather be anywhere else then where she is right now.

Billy just shakes his head at her.

“You can’t fool me at all.”

After what seemed like a very tense drive, what with Max not saying a word to him the whole way there, other than to bitch about his music, as per usual.

Billy had ignored her as pure usual to about the music thing.

There’s nothing wrong with his music and he’ll play it however loud he damn well wants!

Max hadn’t even looked at him, just sat there, sighing a lot and looking out of the window.

Holding her skateboard to her chest as if it was some kind of life raft.

She’d grumbled something at him when he’d finally dropped her off at her school and Billy had driven off to go to work.

Kinda hoping that Max’s mood has improved by the time he picks her up.

Yet, if she just wants to lock herself in her room for the rest of the day, then Billy’s fine with that to.

Her life, her choice.

Billy wouldn’t particularly force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do whilst Neil and Susan are gone.

Yeah, he’ll make sure she eats, goes to school and isn’t out too late, but other than that, they pretty much do their own thing and that’s perfectly fine with them both.

It’s always nice to get a break from Neil and Susan after all.

Sometimes, Billy really wishes he could smoke on the job.

He’s pretty certain that if he didn’t smoke he’d go insane.

However, he surprisingly doesn’t smoke as much as he used to now.

It was a rough couple of months when he’d had to give it up entirely after the accident with that goddam Mind Flayer.

Max hid his collection of cigarettes and El would always somehow know if he’d gone out and brought more.

They’d give him packs of chewing gum and sweets whenever he complained about it.

Yet even when he’d be cleared to smoke again if he wished, Max and El had pretty much admitted to him that they didn’t like the fact that he smokes all the time.

So, Max and El still replace his cigarettes with either gum or sweets.

It annoys him to no end, but he sometimes doesn’t mind compromising for Max and El.

Only sometimes though.

“Hargrove! Call for you.” One of his colleagues shouts over to him.

“Who is it?!” He yells back.

Wondering who could possibly be phoning him whilst he’s at work.

“Your sister’s school!”

Billy freezes at the response.

Wondering what the hell has Max got herself into now?

After driving like a madman to get to the school, Billy takes no haste in jogging quickly inside and asking where to find Max.

“What happened?” He snaps to Lucas, Dustin, Will and Mike, who are all sat in chairs outside of the nurses office.

“It was wild. She threw up in her desk and then passed out.” Dustin explains.

“She what?!”

“It wasn’t that bad, I mean. It was bad, we’re really worried about her, of course, but she wasn’t unconscious for long, only a minute.” Lucas adds quickly.

Each one of the boys shuffling around in their chairs, trying to avoid the glare of Billy Hargrove.

“She said she was okay, I asked. I didn’t think she looked great when she got here, she wasn’t like herself at all.” Will explains.

“Yeah she didn’t even insult me this morning.” Mike nods.

“The warning signs were there.” Dustin agrees.

“I mean, we could tell something wasn’t right and I personally didn’t think that she was okay and I kept asking her, but she kinda got annoyed with me and I didn’t want her to dump me again...” Lucas trails off and gulps when he sees the dangerous look in Billy’s eyes.

“Which doesn’t matter, of course. No, I think she’s okay, she kept pushing us away when we kept asking her if she was okay. Kept telling us that she was fine and that she could get through the day, but as Dustin said, she threw up in her desk and so, like the good boyfriend i am...”

“I don’t care about that Sinclair!”

“Dude, just stick to a simple explanation, or you will die and it’s not like we can get Steve to fight him off if he decides to kill you.” Dustin sighs.

“I was taking her to the bathroom and she said she felt dizzy and kinda collapsed, I was so scared and even though she felt like shit she still had the energy to tease me for freaking out.” Lucas finishes.

“Well, you running back to us screaming that you think she’s dead, was funny.” Mike snorts.

“Oh I also told them to call you and not your parents since they’re out of town.” Lucas adds.

Good call. Billy thinks to himself.

Believing that to be the smartest thing Sinclair’s ever done. 

“You know, we gotta pray that El wasn’t watching us or she’s probably gonna come and tear the school down just to make sure she’s okay.” Dustin winces.

“I’ll explain what happened if have to.” Mike shrugs.

“You better explain it to her, El always freaks when one of us doesn’t show up to a meeting.” Lucas reminds him.

“Especially if it’s Max. She loves her more than she does you, dude.” Dustin remarks.

“No she does not!” Mike protests.

The four boys arguing between themselves for a moment until the door opens and Max shuffles out of it.

Billy winces when he sees his sister.

The kid looks dead. 

Max has the majority of her long ginger hair covering her face and is holding onto a bowl for dear life. 

She looks awful and Billy is mentally kicking himself for not noticing that she was sick before he brought her here this morning.

He thought that she was just tired because she’d stayed up all night talking to her friends

He never even thought that she could’ve been up all night because she didn’t feel well. 

“Hey, hey, Max.” Lucas immediately goes to her side, supporting her as she stumbles around.

“I’m good.” She grunts but grips on tightly to Lucas’s arm as she tries to walk towards the nearest chair.

“I’m good.” She sighs, practically falling into the chair whilst Lucas hovers.

“Dude! Stop hovering.” Max groans, before leaning over the bowl.

“Okay, okay. I’ll just sit right here, can I get you anything? Water, food...”

“You can shut up.” Max mutters in a somewhat sharp tone, causing Billy to smirk at her for a second.

Especially when he sees how nervous the boys are.

“Get her a clean bucket. I’m not having that stinking up my car.” Billy mutters to Max’s friends, watching as they each get up and start running around like idiots.

With the boys busy, Billy kneels down by where Max is sitting.

“Hey, shitbird.” 

“Why are you here?” Max tries to raise an eyebrow at her brother, but fails.

“They called me because you’re sick. I’m here to take you home.” He brushes some of her hair to the side, which has stuck to her face.

“You didn’t have to come, you were at work.” Max remembers.

“Doesn’t matter. If Sinclair hadn’t have told them to give me a call, they’d have called Neil and Susan.” Billy points out.

“Shit.” Max mumbles.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling great?”

“Figured I could get through the day, I was wrong.” Max admits.

“No shit.” Billy snorts, patting her knee as he stands up.

Watching as Lucas, Dustin, Mike and Will return with a new bucket for Max.

“Here you go.” Lucas goes to give it to her, pushing the old one at Mike who immediately protests against that.

“Is there anything else I can do to help, so you want me to come with you? I can look after you...”

“No.” Both Billy and Max say at the exact same time.

“You can barely look after yourself.” Max murmurs.

“Says the girl who thought coming to school today was a good idea.” Mike retorts.

“Shut up!” Max snarls at him.

“Go, I’ll see you when I see you.” She tells Lucas who gives her a gentle hug.

“Seriously, go, get outta here, I’ll be fine.” Max grumbles again.

“Hope you feel better soon.” Will gives her a gentle smile as he, Dustin and Mike set off.

Lucas taking the longest to go and only starts running after his friends when Max growls at him to.

“I’d tell you to go and kill them, but I wanna go home.” Max sighs, trying to stand up.

Watching his sister struggle to get to her feet and immediately start swaying, Billy goes to help her, but is immediately pushed back by her.

“I can walk.”

“You sure about that?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her as she continues to slowly stagger down the corridor, stopping several times and nearly trips over her own feet in the first minute.

“Jesus, let me carry you before you hurt yourself.” Billy sighs.

“How are you going to do that? I’m carrying this thing and I’m really heavy.” Max points out.

“Come here, Max.” Billy shakes his head and easily lifts his sister into his arms.

“Now, you have a bucket for a reason, I swear to god, if you throw up on me your ass is grass.” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Max mutters.

“That also includes my car.”

Max just groans in response.

For once, Max had actually listened to him and had managed to keep all her sick in the bucket during the drive home.

His car survived the rather rough journey for Max, thank god.

Helping her into the house, Billy drops her carefully onto her bed.

“Okay, I’ll run you a bath, shallow so you don’t drown yourself and I’ll get you some shit to help with all this, alright?” Billy tells her.

“Thanks.” Max gives him a thankful look.

Getting her pyjamas ready whilst he’s doing that for her.

Sitting outside the bathroom, Max waits until he comes out before entering and shuts the door behind her.

Wishing she felt a hell of a lot better than this, because right now?

Right now she thinks she’s going to die.

Or is already dead and is actually in hell.

She just feels so, so sick.

Whilst Max is cleaning herself up, Billy grabs the medicine box and fills up a whole jug full of water for her.

He’ll ask her if she wants anything light to eat when she comes out, he decides.

Checking to make sure they’ve got shit like soup and just plain bread in stock if she wants that.

“Hey, shitbird.” Billy calls to her when he hears the bathroom door open and turns around to face her.

She still looks awful.

Max is already quite a pale girl, but now she just looks deathly pale.

Looking pretty much like death in general to be honest.

“Feeling any better?”

Max shakes her head, before nearly falling over in an attempt to get back into the bathroom.

Billy sighs when he hears her throwing up again.

Deciding to go to her instead of just waiting for her to be done and sits beside her, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her until it passes for her.

When she’s done, Max figures that if she keeps being sick and continues to feel as dizzy as she does then she should just stay where she is.

Which is why the second she peels herself off the toilet, she curls up on the bathroom floor.

“M’staying here.” 

“Yeah, no.” Billy retorts, getting up and retrieving a bucket that he places by Max’s bed before returning to Max.

Who has curled up into a tight ball on the floor beside the toilet.

Bending down again, Billy helps Max up into a sitting position.

Watching as she immediately groans and buries her head into her hands.

“You in pain?” Billy asks.

“Everywhere.”

“Everything hurts.” She cries softly.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, shitbird, don’t cry.” Billy starts as he manages to move her small hands away from her flushed and now tear stained face.

“Everything hurts and it’s really cold in here.” She whines.

Billy sighs and pushes her hair away from her face that has again stuck to her skin.

Resting a hand against her burning forehead.

“It ain’t cold, you’re burning up. You’ve got a fever, Max.” Billy explains to her, as she just nods and let’s her head drop again.

Wishing that she felt a whole lot better than this.

“Come on, shitbird. There’s a bucket in your room, you’re going to bed.” Billy tells her, before lifting her up and carrying her to her room, placing her onto her bed and shutting the curtains for her.

“There’s water and medicine here for you.” Billy pours her a glass and hands her the pills, which she immediately recoils at seeing.

“You need these, shitbird. You’ll feel better, I promise.” Billy assures her, managing to coax her into taking them.

Honestly, Max would do pretty much anything to avoid feeling as shitty as she does right now.

She hates medicines and shit like that, but with how bad she’s feeling right now, she’ll try to put up with them.

Lying back down, she shivers and tries to cocoon herself into her duvet and just hide from the world, but Billy stops her.

“Won’t make you feel any better, shitbird.” Billy informs her.

“I’m cold!” Max whines.

“It’s just the fever, Max.” Billy tells her, moving to search for the thinnest blanket he can find to satisfy her but not to make things worse.

“Don’t go.” Max whispers then.

“I’m coming back.” Billy replies, before heading to find that blanket for her and to run a cloth under the tap.

Returning to Max, Billy winces when he sees her throwing up into the bucket again and waits until she’s set it down before heading over.

Placing a thin blanket over her shivering form before sitting down on the bed beside her, draping the cool cloth across her forehead. 

“Can you stay?” Max whispers quietly.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll stay. Get some sleep, Max. It’s okay.” Billy smooths a hand over her hair whilst letting her burrow into his side.

She’s sick, he doesn’t mind sitting with her whilst she’s feeling like shit.

Whilst he’s always seemed to be pretty immune to getting sick, when he has its always hit hit hard and he’s had no one.

No one to help him out, no to get him shit, he’s had to do it all himself, even when he’s felt like he couldn’t move.

Sometimes he’d just lie there and hope he’d make it until he was able to get up.

There’s no way he’d leave Max in that position.

No way at all.

If she needs anything, he’ll be here to get it for her.

He won’t abandon her.

It had taken an awfully long while, but eventually Max had managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Billy had just continued to sit there and had been either stroking her hair to calm her into sleep or holding a cold cloth to her forehead in an attempt to lower her temperature.

After a few hours, Billy had found himself nearly dozing off to.

Until Max’s radio decided to come alive.

“Max, do you copy? Max? Are you feeling okay? Do you need us to come over to you?” Lucas’s voice breaks through the radio, startling Billy.

“Max? I’m freaking out. Are you still alive? Please, please, do you copy?” Lucas continues as Billy glares at the radio, reaching for it slowly, because it still hasn’t woken Max up yet and he doesn’t want to wake her.

“Max!” Max is startled out of her sleep by the sound of Steve Harrington shouting her name though the radio. 

Whimpering, she looks around, the same dizzy sensation she’d been feeling before practically overpowering her completely.

Billy glares at the radio for waking Max up. 

“Hey, it’s me, Steve. Look, please pick up, we’re all here, all wanting to know if you need anything or us, we’re here for you, whatever you need and we hope that you are...”

“Harrington, if you don’t shut your goddam mouth I’m gonna find all of you shitheads...”

“Just shut up!” Max rolls over and climbs over Billy to yell hoarsely through the radio.

Switching it off just as Steve, Lucas, Dustin, Mike and Will start speaking again.

Groaning in misery, Max whimpers and just decides to try and go back to sleep in the position that she’s in.

Which is completely draped over Billy.

Who is cursing Harrington and Sinclair for this, not Max. 

Mad that they woke her up.

Especially seeing as Max is now fidgeting uncomfortably and whimpering as she tries to get comfortable again.

“Shh, you got rid of them, go back to sleep.” Billy strokes a hand over her hair.

“I’m gonna kill them.” Max grumbles.

Her head feeling thick and her whole body still is shaking and aches awfully.

“I just wanted to sleep!”

“You can, go back to sleep.” Billy tells her.

Max murmurs something before going limp again.

“Want anything?” Billy decides to offer before she goes back to sleep.

Max just shakes her head slightly, before trying to return to sleep, listening to her brother’s slow and steady breathing in an attempt to fall back asleep. 

Trying to think positivity.

Yes, imagining herself and Billy murdering Steve and Lucas for waking her up.

That’ll do just nicely.

The next time Max is forced from sleep isn’t due to any unexpected sounds.

No, it’s because of an awful dream she’d had.

Where that day at Starcourt had gone much differently and Billy had died.

Max still covered in his blood, just like she had been when she and El were trying to keep him awake.

Except this time, he was already dead and gone and the Mind Flayer was still there.

It was starting to go for El before Max had finally broken free of her awful fever dream.

Immediately seeking out the bowl to throw up, Max grips onto it until the sickness passes before looking around.

She’s in her room, it’s cold and it’s nighttime, she realises, judging by the darkness peaking out from underneath her curtains.

Eying the water on her bedside cabinet, Max moves her shaking hands to pour herself a glass to drink. 

Continuing to look around, Max begins to panic.

She thought that Billy was with her and he’s no where to be seen.

Maybe it was all just an awful fever dream and he was never there.

Perhaps he really is dead...

Shivering even more, Max forces herself out of bed, staggering around as she tries to get out of her room.

Heading straight for Billy’s room, where the door is slightly ajar.

It’s only when she pops her head around it is she at peace.

Finding Billy sitting on his bed, eating food from a dinner bowl.

“Billy?” She whispers to him, her voice a bit hoarse.

“What are you doing out of bed, shitbird? Go, go get back in bed.” Billy puts his bowl down on his bedside cabinet.

“I woke up and you were gone. I thought... I thought you were dead.” Max admits in a small voice.

“What?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I had a bad dream. It was about that day and I thought you were dead and that me thinking you were alive was just a fever dream. I’m not dreaming still am I? Is the universe being a dick to me?” Max murmurs.

“The universe has always been a dick to us, Max, but this is real, I’m here. You’re not feeling great and you need to go back to bed.” Billy explains to her.

“Where did you go?”

“It got dark, I figured you’d sleep until morning so I went for food and I was eating it in here.” He tells her, sighing a little.

“Feeling any better?”

“Feel like shit.” Max grumbles.

“Fair, go back to bed, try and get some more sleep, it’ll do you good.” Billy suggests, but Max doesn’t move.

“Can I... Can I stay here?” Max asks after a moment.

Giving his sister a look, Billy nods and beckons her over.

“Fine, but only because you aren’t feeling well. Come on, get over here.”

Max is more than happy to comply with his command and moves to slide onto the bed.

Billy gets up for a moment to grab Max the bucket in case she needs it any time soon and gets her some more water.

“Sure you don’t want to eat anything?”

Max just shakes her head.

“Fair enough.” Billy nods, leaning forward to check her temperature.

It’s still high, but it’s no where near as high as it was and that’s good enough for Billy.

“Need anything, just ask.” Billy tells her as he gets back into his bed, startled a little by Max, who immediately wraps her arms around him the best she can.

Settling herself down on top of Billy’s chest, Max hugs him tight and decides that this is where she’s gonna stay for tonight.

“Thank you for helping me today, you didn’t have to.” 

“I did, your my sister and I wouldn’t make you suffer on your own like this, I’m an asshole, but I wouldn’t do that to you, shitbird.” Billy starts to rub her back in a soothing manner.

“Thanks anyway, for being there for me. I didn’t think I did, but I really needed you today, Billy.” Max admits as she tries to go back to sleep.

“It’s alright.” Billy strokes a hand over her hair.

“Will you stay until I wake up?” Max requests.

Not wanting to wake up like she just did and think that her brother is dead and gone.

That she is all alone...

“Sure, Max, I can do that. I won’t leave you.” Billy promises her.

“Thank you.” Max whispers before hugging him even tighter, trying to drift off.

“Just get some sleep and you’ll feel much better, shitbird.” Billy assures her.

“It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one turned out okay. I like writing hurt/comfort ones like this. It got a little bit more angst filled then I intended but I hope it’s still alright. Thank you all so much for your continuous support, your comments mean the world to me & I look forward to writing up another one shot when I can. Thank you all so much for reading, please comment if you can and tell me all your thoughts.
> 
> PS: a lot of you very kindly asked about the Billy edit I made when I posted the last chapter, so here’s the link to it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/o0awQJCr0mE


	8. The Keg King Of Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy sets out to remind Hawkins who the Keg King is & always will be. Max deals with the aftermath.

REQUESTED: Billy has a hangover after finally getting to go to a party & Max helps him out. I know this wasn’t as requested as others, I just needed to write something more light for several reasons.

I don’t own anything.

Max is delighted with how her day is shaping out to be.

She gets to have a sleepover with El.

It will just be the two of them in the Hargrove-Mayfield house, due to Neil and her mom being gone for the weekend and Billy is going to a party.

Which definitely means he won’t be seen until some point the next day.

Max had gone out earlier with Lucas to the store to get a whole load of snacks for her and El to share.

Chips, soda, sweets, chocolate, ice cream and most importantly, eggos. 

Max had also even cleaned up the house a bit, sorted out her room and got out all the stuff she thinks she and El will need for a fun filled girls night.

Max can’t wait for her to arrive.

Billy stands in front of the mirror in his room, trying to perfect his mullet with the use of sprays, gel and his fingers.

Grinning from ear to ear.

He’s finally getting to go to a party.

Max will be with El all night and he can relax.

Go to this party and show everyone what they’ve been missing.

The King Of Hawkins.

He’s gonna remind everyone exactly who that is tonight and he can’t wait.

Slightly frustrated with the fact that his mullet is just not curling the right way, Billy lights up a cigarette and places it between his lips as he continues to mess with his hair.

Trying not to let it deflate his mood though.

What is deflating his mood is the fact that he knows that Harrington and his friends are gonna be at this party tonight.

Yet, he does try to look on the bright side of that.

He’s gonna beat his own score.

Show everyone at that party who the Keg King Of Hawkins is and why.

Once again, Harrington will be going down and this time for good.

No one will ever even remember Harrington after he reminds the crowd that it is he who’s in charge around here.

Billy can’t wait.

Finally fixing his hair, Billy straightens one of his shirts, throwing his leather jacket on over it.

He’ll probably take his shirt off and leave it in the Camaro, but he likes how this one looks with his leather jacket.

After he beats his own score and reminds everyone just who Billy Hargrove is, Billy knows that without a doubt.

He’s gonna score tonight.

He’s gonna meet some really interesting chicks and he’s gonna score.

That’s why his hair has to be perfect and he has to be wearing his usual smirk.

It’s also the reason he’s been working out more recently.

To look better.

He was honestly concerned that he’d never get laid again what with how he looked after the Mind Flayer incident. 

Convinced that no one would want him what with all the scars that mark his body.

Especially the horrifically deep ones that are etched upon his chest.

It definitely didn’t do him any favours, so as soon as he could, he worked out more.

“Dude, I swear you spend more time on your hair then Steve...” Max makes herself known.

“Never compare me to that, Maxine, never, understand?” Billy glowers through the mirror at his sister.

“Oh, I don’t care. Where’s the number for the pizza place, shithead?” Max tilts her head to the side.

“Left it in the kitchen for when you need it.” Billy informs her.

“Anything else?”

“Nah.” Max shrugs, turning to leave.

Billy fiddles with his hair again, before grabbing his cologne.

Literally coating himself in the stuff, before sliding some down his...

“Hey, Billy I just wanted to... WHAT THE SHIT DUDE?!?” Max’s eyes widen from where she has returned to the doorway.

“Goddammit Max!”

“DID YOU JUST PUT THAT SHIT DOWN YOUR PANTS?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Max screeches at him.

“You did not see that. That didn’t happen. Understand, shitbird? You tell anyone and...”

“I’m dead? Please just kill me now, after seeing that I kinda want to die! Eww that’s just gross, shithead, erghhh.” Max shudders, happy to get the hell out of her brother’s room. 

Relieved when she hears a soft knock at the door.

“Oh thank god you’re here.” Max throws open the door and wraps a surprised El into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong?” El enquires, rather bewildered.

“You would not believe what I just saw... I’m scarred. I’m scarred for life, that’s it.” Max throws her hands up in the air.

“Where? Are you okay?! Where are you hurt.” El starts to freak out, getting the complete wrong end of the stick.

“No, no I’m okay.” Max assures her quickly.

“But you’re scarred for life.”

“That’s a figure of speech, El. It means that I’ve seen something I’ll never forget. Something gross.” Max explains.

“Oh.” El nods and Max decides that it would probably take way too long to explain it to El, so she just pulls her friend towards the couch.

Throwing El’s bag into her room quickly before running to jump onto the couch, directly next to where El has sat herself.

“So, what do you wanna do first? We can do hair, nails, games, anything you want. There’s also a lot of food and the radio is off so there’s no way we can be interrupted.” Max assures her.

“It’s just me and you?” El beams.

“Yeah.” Max takes her friends hands and squeezes them tightly.

“It’s just me and you. My brother should be leaving whenever he’s done with his hair. I swear, Billy and his looks.” Max shakes her head.

Still trying to recover from what she saw Billy doing with his cologne.

“And I thought Steve with his Farrah Fawcett obsession was bad. I don’t get why they care so much about their stupid hair...”

“That better not be my hair you’re calling stupid, shitbird.” Billy calls as he enters the room.

“Hey, Billy.” El gets up to go and greet him with a quick hug to an exasperated sigh from Billy.

“Good to see you, kid.” Billy pats her head, managing to get out of his hug quickly this time.

“Seriously, you do care way to much about your hair, it’s not even that great.” Max taunts him.

“Hey!” Billy glares at her.

“Just cut it off! It’ll probably make you look younger or something.” Max sniggers.

“There is nothing wrong with my hair.” Billy growls defensively.

“Don’t you think it would look better short, El?” Max nudges her friend when El comes to sit back down beside her.

“I don’t really know.” El admits.

“But Max does have good advice about hair.” She nods.

“Max, I’ve warned you about this, be careful what you’re teaching her.” 

“What? I’m teaching her the stuff that she needs to know, stuff that’s cool and I definitely know cooler stuff about hair then you do, mullet man.” Max retorts.

“Do not listen to her.” Billy tells El firmly, who just shrugs in a ‘what can you do’ kind of manner.

“Max knows a lot of stuff.” El remarks before frowning.

“She still didn’t explain what happy screams meant, what was that about?” El turns to Max, who is shaking her head.

“Happy screams?” Billy raises an eyebrow at Max.

“Yeah, apparently...” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Max pretty much pounces on El.

“We’ll find one of my mom’s magazines.” Max says quickly to El, trying not to meet her brother’s eye now.

“Shitbird, what have you...”

“Don’t worry about it, go to your party, don’t get arrested, possessed or killed. We’re good.” Max says quickly, finally letting a still rather confused El up.

“Look, you girls have got snacks, there’s the number for the pizza in the kitchen, do not try and cook anything for yourselves, Max is a known liability in the kitchen....”

“Screw you asshole!” Max snarls back.

“Just order in, stay inside and don’t destroy the house.” Billy instructs.

“I mean, I honestly don’t care if you managed to tear this place to the ground, but I know people who will, people who we can’t escape from.” Billy sighs, watching as a furious look crosses El’s face at the mention of Neil Hargrove.

El would quite happily tear this place apart if she could.

Take Max and Billy far, far away and keep them safe from harm.

If she knew what to say, she’d have gotten Hopper to let them stay with her a long time ago. 

“Seriously, do what the hell you want, stay indoors, don’t answer the door and if you need me...”

“We’ll find you.” El nods.

“Yep, alright, you good?” Billy eyes both Max and El, who happily nod.

Billy returns their nod with one of his own, before heading for the door.

Excited for his party. 

Laughing to himself as he slides into his Camaro, Billy fires it up.

Blaring ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’ as he sets off.

The King Of Hawkins is back!

“There!” Max beams at El when she finishes painting El’s nails a lovely neon pink.

“They’re so pretty!” El wraps Max in a tight hug.

“It’s all good, me next.” Max grins, waving to the bottles.

“Pick whatever colour you want for me, I don’t mind.” Max smiles as El just grabs a bunch of bottles.

Deciding to paint Max’s nails in a multicoloured pattern.

They’ve been having so much fun.

They’ve braided each other’s hair, ordered in way more pizza than they can possibly eat in one night.

Max did that intentionally.

Whilst Billy is a phenomenal cook, not that she’d tell him that, of course.

His meals are so boring.

There’s normally heaps of greens and different kinds of pasta.

Max needs to eat junk food for dinner again.

So thankfully she got them enough pizza for there to be leftovers.

She and El have also talked for hours on end, made fun of Steve Harrington and Billy to some extent and put cheerful music on in the background whilst they sit, now doing each other’s nails.

“I love nights like this.” Max admits.

“I do to.” El nods.

“Free from the stupidity of boys.” Max beams.

“Yeah.” El laughs, deciding to add a sprinkle of glitter to Max’s painted nails.

The two friends laughing to each other when El is finished.

Throwing sweets at each other.

Max teaching El the trick to catching sweets in her mouth.

Heading to get more soda, Max grins to herself.

She’s never really had a friend like El before.

She never did the sleepovers and all the fun things a kid would do with her best friend growing up.

Which is why she’s determined to enjoy every single moment she gets to spend with El.

“I’m gonna get you more of these.” Max yawns, closing the comic book she’d been showing to El, who is curled up beside Max in Max’s bed.

Staring at the comic intently.

El loves learning new things from Max.

She never gets exasperated with her like Mike does when she doesn’t know something that is apparently ‘so obvious.’

It’s not like she’s stupid.

She just hasn’t had the same opportunities as they have.

Fortunately, she’s got Max though and she wouldn’t trade her for anything.

“Wanna get some sleep? It’s like...” Max peers at her clock.

“It might be three am.” 

El just bursts out giggling with Max.

“I’ve never been up this early.”

“Late, El.” Max corrects her.

“It’s technically early though. It’s morning.” El points out.

“Yeah, kinda is.” Max nods, yawning, the two friends settling down down together.

“Do you want the light on or off?” Max asks, but already knows the answer.

“On.”

“Sure.” Max nods before closing her eyes.

“Night, El.”

“Goodnight.”

The two girls drift off into sleep pretty soon after that without a care in the world.

“NOW THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT HAWKINS! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT!”

Max and El are both startled awake by someone screaming that outside.

“What the...” Max rubs her tired eyes.

The two even more startled when they hear something crash.

“Are we being attacked?” El rests a hand on Max’s arm.

“I think Billy’s back.” Max yawns, deciding to go and see what the commotion is all about.

El follows behind her, ready to protect Max if she is wrong and it isn’t Billy.

Max frowns as she nears the front door, hearing peels of laughter from multiple people and someone shouting.

“No, no, come back here! How are you even walking?!”

Max recognises the voice as Steve’s friend, Robin.

“I AM THE KEG KING OF HAWKINS! KING STEVE IS DONE! EAT ASS HARRINGTON!” Max can hear her Billy drunkenly screaming.

“Nancy, stop helping him! No! Get down from there, do you want to hurt yourself further you asshat?! What the... get back here!” Robin can be heard shouting.

“WHO WANTS CHICKEN NUGGETS? LET’S GET CHICKEN NUGGETS!” Steve Harrington’s voice joins the mix.

“I’ll get you anything you want if you stop... Don’t lie down in the middle of the road, dingus!” Robin screams.

“I think I’d like to be a chicken nugget...” Steve continues in a dazed tone.

“What did you... HEY! HARGROVE, WHEELER KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON! I swear to god I’m gonna...”

Eyes widening, Max chooses to open the door, both her and El staring at the absolute carnage going on before them.

Billy is stood on the roof of his Camaro with Nancy Wheeler supporting him and Robin is dragging a reluctant Steve Harrington to the pavement.

“What’s going on?” El whispers to Max, incredibly confused. 

“I have no idea.” Max replies.

“But I’m pretty sure that we’re gonna find out.”

Whilst Robin is trying to round Billy, Nancy and Steve up, Max and El wait on the couch for them.

Not knowing how long it will take them to come inside.

“THIRTY SECONDS!.” Billy yells as he practically breaks through the front door.

“THE KEG KING HAS RETURNED AND IS HERE TO STAY! THIRTY SECONDS! EAT SHIT, KING STEVE!” Billy drunkenly cheers.

His arms around both Nancy and Steve.

“Yeah that guy SUCKS ASS!” Steve screams with a cheer.

“But he is...” El starts but Max silences her, staring at Robin, who is just shaking her head.

“People wish they could be like me.” Billy is laughing to himself.

“I don’t see anyone else talking home two incredibly hot chicks! Still got it, Hargrove.” He congratulates himself as Max just stares at him in awe, trying not to laugh.

Nancy and Steve do though, the three of them just bursting out laughing.

“I showed them. I showed them all!”

“Yeah you did!” Steve fist pumps the air.

“You took that sucker down!”

“You are that sucker, dingus.” Robin sighs under her breath.

“Harrington didn’t stand a chance.” Billy chuckles.

“Nope.” Nancy sniggers.

“That little bitch.” Steve adds.

“Exactly! Who does he think he is anyway? That shithead couldn’t even do a hand stand properly, doesn’t have the strength!” Billy is laughing.

“He’s better at being a mom.” Nancy adds causing Billy to laugh even louder.

“Damn right, look at that little weak shit, lamest handstand ever! It’s cause he ain’t got the pure strength. There’s him doing it, all skin and bone and then there’s me.” Billy remarks.

“King Steve had no chance, I’m ripped! No, no, no. I’m SHREDDED!”

Nancy and Steve continue to cackle, Steve nearly falling over his own feet.

“Got any more drinks going?” Nancy giggles.

“No, no way. Absolutely not.” Robin starts to herd them towards the couch, that Max and El quickly vacate.

“Gotta get that bread, man. Where’s the bread in this house?” Steve breaks free from Billy’s hold, causing Billy to nearly collapse to Nancy.

Robin catching him before he can fall.

“You are such an ass, Hargrove.” She mutters under her breath before groaning.

“Shit, how heavy are you man? Can’t you at least stand on one leg?”

“Am!” Billy mutters.

“Wow, you actually are. Damn...” Robin struggles to support Billy with Nancy.

“I swear to god all you are is muscle and hair, now come on! Move it, couch... STEVE!” Robin yells when she hears a crashing sound from the kitchen.

El and Max peering inside of it, watching as Steve, who had collapsed on the floor, puts his thumbs up before seemingly passing out.

“Okay, you two stay there and stay five feet apart!” Robin warns Billy and Nancy as she manages to throw them onto the couch.

“Sorry about this.” She sighs at Max as she runs into the kitchen to check on Steve.

“Is he okay?” El and Max wince at the sight of a muddy Steve passed on on the kitchen floor.

“His dignity won’t be.” Robin mutters.

“Let’s move!” They hear Nancy cheer.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Billy continues to laugh like a drunken idiot.

“Come on, let’s go... Let’s find a bed. There’s got to be one somewhere.” Nancy drunkenly continues.

“I swear to god.” Robin is shaking her head.

“I’m gonna check on them.” Max moves quickly into the other room, but Billy and Nancy are gone.

“Oh shit.” Max mutters, before running in the direction of Billy’s room. 

However, just as she’s about to reach it there is a resounding crash.

Which reminds Max of the sound furniture makes when it breaks.

Followed by the loud cackles of Billy and Nancy.

Robin just groans as Max makes her way into Billy’s room.

Eyes widening when she sees Nancy and Billy just lying on Billy’s bed which has evidently just caved in on them.

“Well, it was bound to happen at some point.” Max mutters under her breath.

“What was that?” Nancy is snorting.

“I don’t know!” Billy laughs back, trying to free himself from the broken remains of his bed.

“I gotta spare one.” Billy somehow gets to his feet, falling down again.

“Wow.” Max isn’t sure if she should be shaking her head or laughing at the state her brother’s in.

“Somewhere...”

“Yeah, in here, come on.” Max makes herself known, reaching forward to take Billy by the hands, helping him up.

“Heavy.” Max winces as Billy leans on her.

“Here.” El runs in to help her, taking the other side of Billy.

The two of them managing to lead a reluctant Billy back into the living room.

Max decides that Nancy can just stay where she thinks she’s passed out on Billy’s broken bed.

“I got it, I got it.” Billy pulls away from them and limps towards the couch, draping himself over it backwards, throwing his legs over the back of it.

“Idiot.” Max shakes her head at him then, as a more sympathetic El goes to check on him.

“You can say that again.” Robin mutters from the kitchen.

“Oh I will, tomorrow to all of them.” Max indicates to where Steve is snoring on the kitchen floor.

“Thank god my parents aren’t coming home tomorrow.” Max sighs.

“We’re probably gonna need a day to get them back to wherever they need to be.” Robin remarks.

“Do you have a car?” Max asks the woman.

“Nope, don’t even technically have a license, I ain’t the best driver in Hawkins. Yet I kinda had to drive your brother’s car to get them home. He won’t. He won’t remember that.” Robin says with a wave of her hand.

“You’ll be surprised what Billy can remember.” Max groans.

“Yeah, he kept telling me to let him drive but I was not going to let him drive in that state, I don’t care who he thinks he is.”

“Thanks.” Max gives Robin a grateful smile, before deciding to ask the question.

“Do I want to know how they ended up like this?”

“Funny story actually. I don’t know how I was dragged into this, against my will you should know. I didn’t even want to go to this stupid party.” Robin admits.

“Then why did you?”

“Steve dragged me. He was talking about how he wanted to try and be the Keg King again, I think he’d already started drinking at that point, anyway. So, he tries it. Fails of course, your brother tries it and beats his own score. Then they just kept going back and forth until it was pretty clear that no one was gonna beat Hargrove’s score, he got to like thirty or something.” Robin informs a despairing Max.

“Nancy was so done with their dick measuring contest so she decided to try and beat their score. It was fun to watch. Even she beat Steve.” Robin chuckles.

“Then those three kept drinking and drinking and I think Steve found some drugs, I believe. I’m not sure, someone spiked the pure fuel with crazy drugs, I don’t know why, but Steve, Nancy and Hargrove were gone. They went wild. I managed to round them up to bring them here, eventually.” 

“Eventually?” Max winces.

“Oh yeah. Hargrove thought he was back in California and tried to go surfing, ended up falling down a ravine in the woods and smashed his knee against something, he’s gonna feel that tomorrow, it was all swollen and bleeding and so was his face at the time.” Robin explains to a now concerned Max.

“They all basically forgot who they were at one point, hence why Hargrove thought Steve was a girl he picked up. It was the hair, I’m sure of it, so then I had to stop them all from doing shit. May I ask, what has your brother got against shirts?” 

“Don’t even get me started.” Max groans.

“Yeah well that came off and the leather jacket, I managed to convince him to keep his pants on, both him and Nancy actually, those two just lost their whole shit I swear to god.” Robin shakes her head.

“It all just went downhill from there. Hargrove tried to reach them all how to smoke, it nearly killed Steve and Steve jumped into a lake at some point so that’s why he looks a mess and eventually I managed to get them all into the car, got Hargrove to wear his jacket and Nancy ended up using his shirt as a coat because she didn’t give a shit at that point and I with my terrible driving skills drove us here. That journey was interesting that’s for sure. I had to keep changing the seating situation around a few times but it went okay, but then it got deep. Steve and Nancy started crying about something and Hargrove? He got real emo about his mom. Is she dead?” Robin queries.

“I genuinely don’t know.” Max admits.

“It was deep, I know that and thats when we got here. They’re gonna be screwed tomorrow that’s for sure.” Robin shakes her head as El appears.

“Hey.” Max reaches for her friends arm.

“Is Billy okay?” 

“I think so.” El nods, bending down to Steve as Max gets up to go and see her brother for herself.

Almost having a heart attack at what she does see.

Billy is lying in the exact same position she’d left him in.

But his hair is all braided.

“What did you do?!” Max runs back to El, who is on the floor by Steve, seemingly about to tackle his hair too.

“It looks nice. We were doing it because it’s warm and we wanted it away. I figured he’d want his away too.” El smiles innocently as Max just laughs and Robin cackles loudly upon seeing Billy with braided hair.

“Please tell me you’re doing Steve next?”

“I was going to.” El beams.

“Awesome!”

Cracking open one eye, Billy groans at the blinding light and the awful ache in his head.

What the hell happened last night?

He can’t recall anything and when he tries to think it makes the pain in his head increase tenfold.

Groaning, he lets himself open his eyes swearing at the light mere moments before he slips off the couch.

That’s where he is, on a couch. 

His couch, he did get home last night.

He’s still wearing his leather jacket which reminds him that he went to a party.

Hazy memories fill his head, showing him that he did beat his score last night and is now the unbeatable Keg King.

Exactly how it should be!

Moaning softly, Billy tries to stand up, knowing he needs the bathroom.

Yet the pure agonising pain that shoots up his leg cripples him immediately.

Yep, last night was a wild one.

Reading a comic whilst El sleeps, curled up into Max’s side, Max glances at the clock.

It’s been twelve hours since she left Robin, Steve, Nancy and Billy to sleep, maybe she should go and check on them.

El is thankfully quite a heavy sleeper, so Max finds it easy to slide out of El’s hold without waking her friend, before heading to the living room.

Steve is still snoring away on the kitchen floor and Billy is missing from the couch.

Wincing, Max figures that she knows where he is and immediately heads for the bathroom.

Entering the unlocked bathroom, Max immediately goes to Billy’a side, who is wrapped around the toilet.

“You okay, shithead?” 

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Billy growls before groaning.

“You kinda brought this on yourself.” She replies in a sing song voice.

“Swear to god, Max!” Billy hisses at her in annoyance.

Sighing, Max sits down beside him, trying not to start giggling at the fact that his hair is still in a braid, before gently rubbing his back as he remains wrapped around the toilet.

“What the hell did you do last night? Robin’s story sounded insane.” Max tells him.

“Harrington’s friend told you shit? How... How did I get back here last night?” Billy decides to ask.

“She kinda drove you here, in your car. You still have your car, don’t worry about it...”

“She drove my car?!?! Jesus!” Billy groans wincing at his aching head before shifting to lie with his back against the toilet.

Max winces when she sees his face, noticing several bruises and a few cuts and dried blood in his nose.

“It’s safe! She didn’t do anything to it other than save your ass from driving it after you apparently thought you were back in California and tried to surf, which is why your face is all messed up, here.” Max gets up and heads for the sink, shoving a cloth underneath the tap.

“Thanks.” Billy mutters when Max hands it to him.

“Kinda remember that. I was with two chicks and...”

“Yeah, about the two chicks.” Max starts.

“Oh shit, they still here?”

“Kinda, but it’s not what you think.”

“Not what I think? Jesus, what happened?” Billy raises an eyebrow at Max, wincing at the pain radiating through his leg.

“Think I messed up my leg.”

“No shit.” Max retorts.

“I’d tell you to go sleep it off, but you also, kinda broke your bed.”

“Well that was bound to happen at some point.” Billy shrugs.

“Yep.” Max awkwardly nods.

“I remember thinking about my mom, now.” Billy sighs after the memories come back to him.

“You talked about her.” Max confirms.

“I know, I remember it.” Billy looks away.

“It’s okay to miss her, Billy.” Max tries to assure him.

“No it’s not, woman abandoned me. I shouldn’t think about it, because it’s not gonna change what happened.” 

“She never even tried to...”

“No and we’re not talking about this now, alright? I just wanna.” Billy buries his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” Max shifts over to him.

“I’m sorry that she left you.”

“Me too.” Billy grumbles.

“You really don’t know what happened to her?”

“All I know is that she left us and didn’t come back, she left me with that... With Neil and that’s it. I don’t know where she ended up and I don’t know if I even care.” He mutters.

“I’m sorry. I really wish things had been different.” Max rests a hand on his shoulder.

“I do and I don’t, shitbird. Would I like to be as far away from Neil as possible, hell yeah, but if things had been different then I wouldn’t have a little sister and if you tell anyone that I admitted that then...” Max cuts Billy off by throwing her arms around him.

“My ass is grass?”

“You got it, shitbird.” Billy smirks as he wraps an arm around her.

“You got it.”

With Billy’s bed being broken and his leg being a mess, Max gets El to help her drag Billy out of the bathroom and Max just decides to dump her brother in her room.

After helping him onto the bed, El throws blankets on top of him and shuts the curtains.

Max grabs a few pillows for him to prop his leg up on before getting several bags of ice to put on his knee for him.

Max and El deciding to stay with him for a while, both sitting either side of him.

Reminding Max a little of what they would do when Billy was recovering from the attack.

She didn’t mind it then and she doesn’t mind it now.

Hours later, when Max can hear movement in the kitchen, she and El quietly leave a sleeping Billy to go and see who has woken up.

They find Robin making coffee and Steve sat in a chair, his hair a mess from El’s attempt at braiding it and looking pretty much like death.

“Morning, Steve!” Max calls out cheerfully.

“Oh god, where am I?” Steve jumps at the sound of her voice.

“My place, Robin brought you, Nancy and my brother back here last night.” Max explains.

“But why? Why here of all places?”

“It was the closest and you three were a liability.” Robin shrugs, shoving the mug towards Steve, who practically buries his face into it.

“Also you forgot who you were last night.” Robin smirks as Steve moans into his coffee cup.

“It was confusing.” El nods as another groan announces the arrival of Nancy.

“Where am I? Why was I lying in a broken bed.”

“Oh my god.” Steve’s eyes widen.

“I brought you here, you passed out, the details aren’t important.” Robin passes her a mug of coffee.

“Who’s shirt am I wearing?” Nancy picks at the shirt she’d been wearing as a coat over her own clothes.

“Wait for it, the memories will hit you in time, I’m sure.” Robin smirks.

“Oh god, was I sleeping on the kitchen floor all night?!” Steve moans.

“Literally not even the worst thing you did last night, Harrington?”

“Harrington? What’s he doing here?” Billy’s gruff voice sounds out as he limps his way into the kitchen.

“He was the other girl you picked up.” Robin sniggers.

“Shit.” Billy groans.

“Oh god.” Steve face palms the table.

“It was the hair.” Robin nods as Billy looks like he wants to throw himself off a building.

“Don’t worry, I kept you guys separate for as long as I could, nothing happened between the three of you. I mean, you and Nancy kept trying to completely strip off, Steve jumped in a lake and apparently you broke your bed, Hargrove, other than that. You survived it.” Robin shrugs as Nancy, Steve and Billy groan simultaneously at the memories that are coming back to them.

“I’m never drinking again.” Steve whispers as Nancy just buries her head into her hands.

”Least we now know who the real Keg King Of Hawkins is and always will be. I’m undefeated.” Billy manages to sneak in a reminder of his victory.

“Hey, can we eat the pizza? Pizza is good when you’ve got hangovers.” Robin suggests.

“Thank god.” Billy limps towards the pizza boxes, throwing them over to the table as Max and El pull up chairs to join them.

Billy is just limping his way back to them when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this one. It’s godawful, I apologise. I promise I am gong to write the more requested ones next. I just needed to write something a little bit more light hearted. Thank you all so much for your continuous support & I’ll try my best to get a new one up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading & please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	9. It Was The Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle of Starcourt as told by Max Mayfield.

REQUESTED: The aftermath of the battle of Starcourt. I had to write this one, it was the most requested one & I’d always intended to write it. I’ve had plans for this since season 3 ended for me & here it is, I apologise if it isn’t good, I just had an idea & I went with it. I hope you all enjoy it.

I don’t own anything.

If anything, Max Mayfield feels pretty on edge.

It’s the Fourth of July, she should be enjoying herself with her family and friends and she is.

She’s sat on a field, watching the fireworks and is enjoying a barbecue with El, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Will, Steve, Robin, Nancy and Billy.

They’re all together and the mood is surprisingly good, but Max can’t help but think about the last Fourth of July.

Where she almost lost her brother and her friends to the Mind Flayer.

She’s been trying to put it out of her mind all day and she thinks that she’s done a pretty good job of doing that, seeing as it really is at the back of her mind.

It’s not bothering her, but she can feel it, she can feel the panic stirring deep within her, but she desperately tries to push it away so she can enjoy the time with her friends.

She is enjoying herself.

Sitting on a hill, Dustin, Will and Mike are bickering between themselves, El is looking up at the sky on one side of Max and Lucas is one the other side of her and is resting against her shoulder.

Robin is minding the abandoned barbecue and Steve is screaming at Nancy and Billy to get down from the very tall tree they had climbed.

“I swear to god, you two are going to get yourselves killed! You have more sense than this, Nancy! What are you doing?!” Steve is yelling.

“Shut it, Harrington! If anything I’m gonna fall out of this tree because you won’t shut up.” Billy can be heard yelling down to him from quite high up in the tree.

“He’s just annoyed because he won’t get to see the fireworks like we will.” Nancy laughs from where she is higher up than Billy.

Billy had decided earlier that he was going to sit in the tallest tree in the area to watch the fireworks and dared Nancy to join him, believing that she wouldn’t.

He wasn’t expecting her to actually follow him up the tree, or get even higher than he did.

Max found him grumbling about Nancy climbing up higher in the tree than he did very amusing. 

Robin said she’d have joined them to if she hadn’t been the one left with the barbecue, which Billy was supposed to be looking after as, he is somehow the best cook out of all of them.

Steve did not find any of it amusing whatsoever and has been yelling at Nancy to climb down from the tree before she hurt herself since they got up there.

“They’re not coming out of that tree.” Lucas snorts to himself.

“They’ll stay up there purely to spite Steve at this point.” Max agrees with a nod.

“I can’t believe my sister would do that.” Mike is shaking his head.

“Dude, your sister’s a badass, of course she would.” Dustin retorts.

“She literally went up there on a stupid dare from Hargrove.” Mike points out.

“And she kicked his ass at it.” Max cracks up laughing, giving Lucas a high-five. 

“I agree with Steve, he’s a bad influence.” Mike states.

“He’s fun!” El nudges him.

“Nope, bad influence. He’s a dangerous driver, wants to kill all of us except you, Max and my sister and he does stupid things like this!” Mike gestures towards the tree.

“Ready to give in Hargrove?” Nancy taunts Billy.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Billy growls as he tries to climb up higher than Nancy and almost succeeds in falling.

“I disagree with all of this and I think that what you’re doing is incredibly dangerous, but at least we know two things we can beat Hargrove at.” Steve remarks.

“What else?” Billy and Nancy look down at Steve.

“Babysitting, duh! Hargrove can’t babysit for shit. I am the King of the babysitting.” Steve declares.

“Eat shit, Harrington. I can take care of those kids.”

“Yeah, Max and El, who would never admit that you’re a shit babysitter. When have you ever watched the boys like I have? I’m King Steve of the babysitting.”

“I could watch the boys.” Billy retorts to a disbelieving snort from Steve.

“Okay you two, don’t start a fight over something stupid like that.” Nancy laughs.

“Did you just call my children stupid?!” Steve exclaims.

“I called your argument stupid, now let’s focus on the matter at hand, my victory. Wait until I tell everyone that I beat the Keg King Of Hawkins at something as simple as climbing a tree, that I got much higher up than he could. Should be fun!” Nancy is laughing cockily.

However, the branch she’s balancing on snaps, causing her to fall.

Fortunately, Billy manages to grab her before she could fall out of it completely.

“You were saying?” Billy chuckles smugly at her.

“Don’t you dare drop me...”

Steve and Mike just look utterly horrified at what they just witnessed.

“See that?! She could’ve died.”

“Chill, she wouldn’t have died, even if Billy hadn’t have caught her, she’d have just bruised herself and her ego and she’d have probably wanted to die, because Billy wouldn’t let her live it down.” Dustin is sniggering.

“When did he start hanging out with all of us again?” Lucas enquires, groaning when Max hits him only a second later.

“Since Nancy’s peace picnic.” Will reminds them all.

“Remember? She was worried that Billy and Steve were going to have another fight, which would’ve ended up being worse because Steve’s got Robin on his side now and they both hate Billy and because El and Max want him around and we all want Steve and Robin around too, Nancy decided that we’d all have that peace picnic. I mean, yeah there was a food fight and Steve still doesn’t like Billy and the feelings mutual, I’m sure, but it did make a difference.” Will recounts the memory.

“Didn’t Nancy threaten them in the end?” Lucas raises an eyebrow.

“She did!” Robin calls over to them.

“Not you?” Lucas calls back.

“Nah, Hargrove’s an ass but I’ll put up with him, just as long as he doesn’t hurt Steve.” She replies, shaking her head at Billy and Nancy.

“The shit they dare each other to do.” 

“If you drop me I’ll drive your car again.” They can all hear Nancy growling at Billy, who may or may not have pretended to loosen his grip on her when she was teasing him about not being able to climb higher than her again. 

“No way.”

“Is that a bet I hear?” Nancy challenges him.

Billy just laughs in her face.

“You wouldn’t be able to get the keys if I pushed you.” 

“These keys?” Nancy holds up the keys to the Camaro.

“How? I will push you out of this tree, I swear to god, Wheeler, give me back my keys!” Billy growls as Nancy just laughs at him.

“Wow, he is actually going to kill my sister, where’s a Mind Flayer to finish him off when we need it?” Mike decides to joke.

His words causing Max to instantly freeze up.

“Dude! Bad joke, man, bad joke.” Dustin shakes his head in exasperation as Mike suddenly ends up sliding down the hill they’re sitting on.

“El?! It was a joke! I’ve taught you about jokes! That was one.” Mike calls up to her, spitting out grass.

“It wasn’t funny.” El glares at him, before glancing to Max, who has a blank expression on her face.

Thoughts running wild in her mind a mile a minute, the dread and the panic breaking free inside her mind and there’s nothing she can do to stop it.

“Max.” Lucas shakes her lightly.

“Max!”

“What?” Max turns on Lucas, an almost wild look in her eyes.

“Are you okay? He was only joking, he didn’t mean it.” Lucas tries to put his arm around her, but Max pulls away and instead picks up a small rock.

“Hey, dickhead!” She throws the small rock at Mike before he can even respond.

“Hey! You gotta be shitting me! It was just a joke, Max, can’t I make jokes anymore?” Mike groans, pulling himself up the hill.

“Let’s keep the jokes away from those kind of topics, yeah. Let’s just sit back, watch the fireworks and be mindful of what we’re saying.” Will replies, trying to keep the peace. 

“Max, it was just a joke, he really didn’t mean it like that.” Lucas sighs, trying to give Max a hug.

Max moves away then and comes face to face with El, who immediately wraps her arms around Max, pulling her close.

“It’s okay.” She whispers softly.

“It’s okay.” 

Whilst El’s words should have calmed her down and settled her, they did the complete opposite.

All Max can see is flashes of herself screaming over Billy’s bloodied, unconscious form, trying everything she could to keep him awake.

El dragging her into her arms when the ambulance finally came.

El promising her that it was okay.

That everything was okay...

“Hey! What’s going on up there, you kids better not be fighting.” Steve calls up to them.

“No! Everything’s cool, don’t worry about it.” Dustin calls back down to him, dragging Mike to sit beside him and Will sits between Lucas and Max.

Hoping that a change in seating will help them reflect and calm down so no one’s arguing or trying to kill the other.

“Hey.” El looks at Max worriedly, fearful for her friend who is breathing rapidly and looking as if she’s somewhere else.

Which she thinks she is.

She’s there, back in Starcourt Mall and El is holding her because Billy is dying...

“I should dump his ass.” El mutters, annoyed that Mike would make such a comment even if it was a ‘joke.’

Jokes are supposed to be funny, that wasn’t.

“Fireworks are about to start, come on!” Steve beckons them over, Robin, Dustin and Will immediately going forth and Nancy and Billy start arguing about their position in the tree again.

Getting to her feet, Max nods at El, trying to slow her breathing down as she glares at Mike and Lucas, who have the sense to run towards the others.

“Let’s go.” Max decides to nudge El, letting her take the lead, the two running down the hill together as the fireworks begin.

El looks so happy and so captivated by the fireworks that Max manages to free her hand from El’s grasp without her realising it.

Now, standing at the back, Max watches her friends for a moment, before breaking into a run.

Run, all Max can do is run.

Her thoughts running wild and causing her head to spin.

Memories of the events of last year prominent and powerful in her mind.

It makes her feel sick. 

Her worry, fear and panic all coming out in one go until she can barely even see straight.

All she can do is breath quickly and try her hardest not to stop running through the night.

Her chest feels like it’s closing in on her and everything feels wrong.

Every time she looks at her hands, she sees blood, her own blood.

Billy’s blood.

From that awful, awful night.

Max stops in the middle of the street with a cry of frustration.

Her thoughts becoming too much for her to handle.

All she can see is the Mind Flayer advancing on El, Billy saving her from it and being struck by it, over and over again.

Crying out for someone she couldn’t do anything for.

She could only watch. 

She could only watch and it hurt so much.

The pain, the fear and the devastation she had felt coming back to her in destructive waves.

No, Max thinks to herself, scratching at her bare arms with her nails until she breaks the skin.

No, she hasn’t lost her family, they’re still alive, they’re okay...

Memories of that day threaten to over power her completely then and Max continues to cry.

Continuing to scratch at her now bleeding arms with her nails to try and ground herself.

Yet, when she tries to focus, it just feels like something’s killing her.

Her breathing is far too quick and her chest is closing in on her so fast that it hurts, it physically hurts.

She feels like she must be dying...

Unable to breathe, Max tries to cry out but it’s as if she were just screaming inside her own head.

Everything’s wrong, she can’t breathe now.

Max continues to run, hoping that forcing herself to run will help her to start breathing properly again.

Finding her way through her panic, Max runs as quickly as she can to her house.

Everything’s closing in on her and she thinks going inside might actually kill her.

Running into the yard, Max paces up and down like a lunatic, her vision blurring a little as her mind continues to race and she can’t catch her breath.

She’s so consumed by panic that she doesn’t noticed the misplaced rock near the back door until she trips over it.

Smacking her head hard on the concrete.

Sinking into a panic riddled state of unconsciousness...

Haunting.

The sight of the horrific injuries Billy had received after he’d tried to take on the goddam Mind Flayer with his bare hands to save El, were completely and utterly haunting.

Max had fallen to her knees by his side and had gripped his shoulders tightly.

Begging him to stay with her, as he’d coughed up blood and just looked up at her.

Max’s knowledge of first aid was useless in this situation, but she’d done what she can when she could tell that Billy was trying to hang on.

Trying to speak to her, as she’d tried to put pressure on his wounds.

There was just so many, so she’d screamed at El to help her.

El had tried to keep pressure on some of gouges on his sides whilst Max had tried to focus on the godawful wound that covered the centre of his chest from where the Mind Flayer had nearly impaled him.

His blood had coated her hands, sliding under her fingernails and she yelled at him over and over again to stay awake as Mike had run to get help.

He just kept telling her that he was sorry, over and over again as he flickered in and out of consciousness.

With tears streaming down both of their faces as they’d tried to control the bleeding, El and Max kept telling him that it was okay and that he would be okay, but he just had to stay with them.

Max couldn’t do anything but yell and beg him not leave her, as El had just cried, trying to keep pressure on his wounds whilst patting his cheek to keep him awake.

They were determined to save him, but were both afraid that they’d end up watching him die.

Between El and herself, they’d managed to keep Billy alive long enough until help came.

It was awful. Max could just remember him whispering that he was sorry over and over again to her whilst she and El had done everything they could to keep him awake.

Max hadn’t been able to stop the pained screams and tears she’d shed when she thought she’d lost him when he’d eventually lost consciousness.

She was pretty sure that he was dead, that he had literally died in front of her.

Fortunately, he was taken to the nearest hospital soon after.

El had to pretty much peel Max off of her brother when help came and just held onto her as she’d sobbed for Billy.

“It’s okay.” El had cried as she’d pulled a sobbing Max into her arms, so he could be taken to the hospital.

“It’s okay.” She’d held onto her tightly as Max had cried her eyes out, holding onto El for what seemed like forever until the others had arrived.

Mike had explained to them what had happened and Steve offered to drive them to the hospital.

El had kept telling Max that they could go to him, but Max couldn’t stop crying and had just continued to sob in El’s arms.

Which was when, Lucas had stepped in to help El with the distraught Max.

Between the combined efforts of El and Lucas, they had managed to get Max to stand up and they held onto her tightly until they were sat down in the car that would take them all to the hospital.

Max remembered being unable to stop crying, holding on tightly to El and Lucas during the journey to the hospital, her mind racing.

Billy could be dead.

Billy could be dead right now and she didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, to say everything she wanted to tell him.

In all honestly, she never thought that she would ever cry like this for her brother.

Yes, it had always killed her to hear Neil Hargrove kicking him about the house, but she’d tried everything in her power not to care, because Billy was an asshole.

Who was she kidding? She always cared and she always wished she could do something for him, but just like when he’d stood against the Mind Flayer just, there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Now she’d seen the true extent of how far he would go to protect her.

He even saved her best friend.

Which is why, even if she has to drive them both back to California herself, Max wants to make a new start with her brother.

She wants them to have the brother-sister relationship she’d always hoped they would have.

It will take awhile, Max knows that.

There’s still a lot of things they need to sort out between them and she will get him to apologise to Lucas, even if it takes her a hundred years.

Yet, for that to happen she needs Billy to live.

She wants that new start, she wants a relationship with her brother, but she may never get that if he dies from his injuries tonight.

Whilst waiting for Billy to emerge from surgery either dead or alive, Max had found herself positioned in the middle of Lucas and El.

They had been holding onto her to give her all the support they could and to stop her from pacing up and down the hospital waiting room like a madwoman. 

It took a lot of convincing, it took so much coaxing and care to get Max to go to the bathroom.

Lucas had held her to his side and had whispered comforting words to her the whole way there and El had taken her inside.

Her best friend didn’t say a word as she worked on washing Max’s hands.

Cleaning off the blood. 

Billy’s blood.

Max had wanted to rub her skin raw to get rid of it, but El did it gently.

El got her all cleaned up, then held on to her again as Max had broken down, because she just didn’t know.

Billy could have be dead right now and she wouldn’t have known.

She just had to wait and they waited.

It took hours.

Hours and hours, until a doctor finally emerged to tell them Billy’s fate.

Steve had volunteered to be the spokes person, knowing that he could handle the situation if it was bad news.

Max had near enough collapsed in relief when she was told that Billy had somehow made it through the surgery.

Yet had broken down in fresh tears when informed that it was a near medical miracle that he’d survived the surgery, as his injuries were so severe, they’d almost lost him several times and he had fallen into a coma.

The doctor had handed her Billy’s necklace before offering to take her to him.

Max had held it tightly in her hands before deciding to put it on, not caring if it was still stained with Billy’s blood.

She had to keep it safe, for Billy and she held the medallion close to her heart.

For Billy.

El and Lucas had held her tightly when she was finally allowed to see Billy, but Max went alone.

She broke down in fresh tears when she saw him.

Covered in so many cuts, bruises, bandaging and was attached to so much medical equipment.

Yet, he was still alive, still with her.

They can start a new.

Yet, to do that, Billy just has to wake up first.

The second she was in the room, Max had sat herself down in the chair nearest to Billy’s side and slid her small hand into his large, unmoving one.

Willing for him to wake up, whilst finding herself in tears again at the sight of her brother in this position.

She’d spent the whole night holding his hand and crying, begging for him to wake up.

He hadn’t responded at all.

“They called them!” El had cried the next morning, running into the room, startling Max a little.

“What?” Max had frowned, watching as El took an almost protective stance in front of the door to Billy’s room.

“Called... oh shit.” Max had covered her mouth with her hands when she’s realised what El was trying to tell her.

She hadn’t even thought about her mom and Neil Hargrove.

She definitely hadn’t called them but it appears that someone did.

“Bad, bad man.” El had grumbled angrily as Max had nodded.

Realising that she should probably talk to El about what happened.

“I’m guessing you saw a lot in his head.”

“I saw enough.” El muttered.

“My brother is a dick, but he doesn’t deserve that. I’ve heard it, I’ve been around when his father...” Max had trailed off.

Having never told a single person about that before, not even Lucas.

“He never hit me, but whenever I was late, or walked home by myself or Billy hadn’t been keeping an eye on me twenty four seven, he’d be sure to take it out on Billy.” Max had told her friend, who had looked even angrier. 

“I lied once, about where Billy had gone, but he found out anyway and Billy...” Max had trailed off, squeezing her brother’s hand. 

“I went to my room, but I could hear it. I heard Billy cry out and then something fell, it sounded like furniture but, I knew what it was.” Max sniffed.

“I tried to pretend that I didn’t care, because like I said, my brother’s a dick, he’s done a lot of shitty things, real shitty stuff but, again, no one deserves that and...” Max had trailed off again.

“I saw him beat Billy once. Billy, he’d done something stupid and got caught speeding. Neil started yelling at him about it and for a moment I thought that Billy would just be Billy and back talk, like he would with my mom, but he just stood there and Neil just hit him.” Max shrugged her shoulders and paused for a moment as the memory was incredibly unpleasant.

“I immediately turned to my mom, I thought she’d say something to make him stop, but she didn’t. It was like she was expecting that to happen, or she was just scared to say anything, because she just sat there as Neil hit Billy again, then again until Billy fell into my mom’s shelf and broke one of her cups.” Max sighed and stared at El, who looked both angry and saddened at the same time.

“When my mom didn’t even react to her cup being broken, i realised that this wasn’t a surprise to her. I mean the idea you could see someone hit their son like that and still pick the guy is awful. I just didn’t know what to think. I mean, my real dad has always been a bit shady from time to time, but he was never a psycho like Neil Hargrove.” Max had muttered.

“Billy couldn’t get up. He tried to, but he couldn’t get back up, he couldn’t get his balance and his eye was swollen shut and he’d split his lip. I didn’t know what to do, so I just sat there and watched as Neil got out his belt...” Max had trailed off again, having noticed the fury that had formed in El’s eyes.

“Mom left the room then and I wanted to, i did but I couldn’t and I just sat there as Neil told Billy that he was gonna learn. Learn ‘respect and responsibility.’ I thought that Neil might have forgotten that I was there and that if I did something then he’d stop, he wouldn’t hurt him further but he just got even more mad when I told him to stop. He yelled and he called Billy a loser because I was trying to fight for him and then he... He used the belt.” Max lowered her head again.

“When he was done, Billy couldn’t move. He just lay there. He couldn’t open his eye and he was just... I tried to help him, but he told me to leave and I did. I left him lying there, El.” Max had sniffed once before squeezing her brother’s hand tighter.

“I won’t leave him again, not after all this. I don’t know how we’re going to make it work but I’m gonna try. I don’t know what else I can do.”

El was about to respond when Lucas had shot through the door.

“Your parents are here.”

Max had groaned and El had just muttered hateful words.

“Get out of here. You really don’t want to be around for this.” Max had told them.

Lucas had reluctantly nodded but El had shaken her head.

“El, it’s okay.” Max had said but with uncertainty.

“Come on, let’s go and get something to eat.” Lucas had suggested and El had eventually left.

She hadn’t wanted to, but she knew deep down that if she had stayed, she would probably do something rash and with Hopper still missing, El wouldn’t know how to cover something like that up, so with a heavy heart, she had, had to leave.

When Neil & Susan Hargrove arrived, they’d burst into the room to find Max, still holding onto Billy’s hand.

“Stupid, stupid kid.” Neil had hissed as Susan had gasped and almost started to cry at the horrific sight of her step son.

“Oh, Maxine.” Susan had whispered, going to stand by her daughters side.

It took everything in Max not to start crying all over again and she’d accepted a hug from her mom.

“What happened to him?” Susan had wept, finding the sight of the broken, bloodied and bruised Billy quite hard to take.

“The doctors they, they didn’t tell us, because they didn’t know, but they said that he’d suffered terribly. That he’s broken so many ribs, had god knows how much internal bleeding. They say it’s a miracle that he’s still here.” Susan had said before going into more detail about Billy’s injuries that had made Max start crying all over again.

Neil had just kept shouting at her, barking at her to tell them what happened to him, but Max didn’t know what to say.

All she wanted was to sit and hold her brother’s hand until he woke up.

Yet, Neil and her mom weren’t about to let her just do that and her mom insisted that she went with them.

Her mom did hiss at Neil when he raised his hand to, what Max believed, slap her and that’s why she gave in, because whilst Billy was right there, he would be unable to stop Neil from doing anything to her and at that moment in time.

Max was afraid that what would happen to Billy would happen to her.

Once they returned home, Max just wanted to leave, to go back to Billy’s side.

What if he woke up alone?

Max had hoped that El might have gone back to him when she heard that they’d left.

She was going to grab her radio to ask anyone who was free to go and sit with Billy so he wouldn’t be alone.

Yet Neil had questions.

Max didn’t know what to say other than that Billy had an accident and Max didn’t know why.

Neil yelled at her about where the Camaro was and more, knowing that she was lying to him and even though she was, Max had kept her mouth shut.

He’d never believe her even if she’d tried to explain it to him. 

After sneaking out of the house in the midnight hours, Max had returned to Billy’s side with a bruised cheek.

Max didn’t leave Billy after that and sat by his side every day.

Willing for him to wake up.

Lucas had popped in a few times to be with Max, to feed her and make sure she was okay.

He’d also told her that El had gotten Steve, Robin, Dustin, Mike, Will and himself to help fix the broken Camaro.

Steve had even popped in once to explain that he thinks that they’d be able to save the Camaro, but like Billy himself, it would just be a matter of what they can do for the car.

He’d even sent Nancy Wheeler in to apologise about the state of the Camaro.

Figuring that if she apologised to Billy whilst he was in a coma, then he wouldn’t wake up to murder her when he remembered how his Camaro ended up in such a mess during the battle.

After a few weeks had passed, Max had even brought him a couple of home comforts, such as his leather jacket that she draped over him like a blanket.

“Come on, Billy. Wake up! Swear at me, yell at me. I don’t care, just wake up and do something!” Max had cried to him.

“Please wake up, Billy. We need to talk.” Max had cried to him.

“We have to fix this.”

El joined her more often than not.

She’d visited once when Max had been attempting Billy’s complex hair routine to keep his mullet tidy.

He’d be so pissed if he woke up to an unkept mullet.

“Wanna take the other side of it?” Max had offered.

El had nodded and happily took the spare comb.

Max and El had spent the best part of the day fixing up Billy’s hair. 

On the fourth week, Max decided that she’d play music to pass the time.

All of Billy’s favourite songs.

She’d just fired up ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane.’ When she’d started to speak to him again.

“Billy, If you don’t wake your ass up, I’m gonna runway with Lucas and we’re going get married and have kids before we’re twenty.” Max muttered, wondering if a good shock would wake him up.

“I’m gonna go to a party and beat your record. I’m gonna be the new Keg Queen.” Max had said before sighing, angry tears leaking from her eyes as she’d lowered her head down.

It had been four weeks since the battle of Starcourt. 

Four weeks since Billy had fallen into his coma.

Hell, even Hopper had fought his way out of a Russian prison by this point.

Max started to cry again, holding Billy’s hand tightly as she’d rested her head on his arm.

“Please wake up, Billy. I need you to wake up.”

When someone clenched her fingers tightly, Max had woken up immediately.

Realising that Billy had woken up and is clenching her fingers.

There was a look in his eyes that broke Max’s heart.

There was fear bright blue eyes, pure fear and confusion and pain.

He looked like he was in so much pain.

Max was relieved that he’d woken up, but didn’t know what to say to him, so she’d just held his hand and told him that everything was going to be okay.

Max had stayed by El’s side whilst Billy was being checked over after waking up.

They were told that they didn’t think he had any brain damage, but he didn’t seem to be able to speak, which could have been due to a number of different things.

They were also told that they’d had to give him a light sedative again because of the amount of pain he was in when he woke up, which had made Max tear up.

It took awhile and Max didn’t tell anyone apart from El that Billy had woken up, not wanting to risk Neil coming to them.

Eventually, Max and El were allowed to see him, to not much success.

He did wake up, but he was disoriented and looked so afraid that it broke Max’s heart.

Max spent the night holding onto his hand again, whilst El had gone into his head to give him some peaceful thoughts, just to calm him down.

El firmly believing that he would feel better if she did and whilst Max was doubtful at first, El wasn’t wrong.

Billy had woken up the next morning to a more peaceful state of mind due to El’s gentle intervention and to Max holding his hand tightly.

“Hey, shitbird.” He’d murmured his first words since he’d woken up to her.

“Billy.” Max had woken up quickly then, rubbing her eyes with one hand, whilst crushing Billy’s hand again. 

“I don’t... I’m sorry, Max. I’m so sorry, kid.” Billy had whispered to her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just take it easy. You’re in a mess and you’ve been out of it for over four weeks now. You almost died.” Max found herself explaining quickly.

“What the hell happened?”

“You don’t, you don’t remember?” Max had whispered then.

“I remember, I just don’t get it. I don’t understand, that thing... Max, it’s dead, is it dead? Please tell me that it’s dead, Max.” He’d gripped her hand tightly, the fear having returned to his ocean eyes.

“Yeah, it’s gone, long gone.”

“What was that thing?” Billy had whispered hoarsely.

“It got inside me, it made me... It made me do awful things, Max, I swear to god, it made me do it, I don’t know how, but it did and I almost. Shit, I almost killed you, shit, shit, shit!” Billy reached to run his fingers through his hair, but Max kept a tight hold of his hand so he wouldn’t get tangled in all the wires and tubes surrounding him.

“I know, that wasn’t you, Billy. You’re a complete dick, but you’re not a murdering psycho, that wasn’t you, I promise, it’s. It’s something I’ll explain to you when you’re up to it, but I promise you, that it’s gone and it’s out of you now. It wasn’t you.” Max assured him as much as she could.

“You’re a pain in my ass, Max, but I’d never... I’d never want to kill you, or those little shits you call friends. I, I... I can’t grasp what happened or why, I’m just, I’m just sorry, what I did to all those people, to Heather... Oh shit, Heather! Oh god.” Billy had groaned, his eyes filling with tears at the jagged memories of what that thing had made him do coming to surface.

“Billy, it’s okay, it wasn’t you, you were Flayed, it wasn’t your fault.” Max kept whispering to him, tears filling her eyes as she’d just sat there, watching him cry.

She’d never seen Billy break down like that before and it broke her heart to watch it as he’d just sobbed.

Max just held on to his hand the whole time and kept whispering to him that it was okay, that everything would be okay until he’d finally passed out again.

Which was when Max had broken down herself again, not knowing what to do or if she believed what she was even telling Billy.

Would everything be okay again?

She hadn’t got a clue.

One week went by. 

Max had sat with Billy every single day, whilst he’d just sit there, not speaking for one whole week.

She gave him that, she gave him that time to try and come to grips with his thoughts.

He wouldn’t say anything to her, but she’d help him.

He’d smiled once when she’d told him that his hair still looks good and that the Camaro isn’t a lost cause.

She had wished he would talk to her.

To complain about his pain if nothing else, because Max knew he was in a lot of pain.

He wouldn’t say it, but she’d see him trying to rub his chest which was all bandaged up and Max would gently stop him from doing so.

El and the others had wanted to visit, but Max had kept them away, knowing Billy wouldn’t want them to see him like this.

She hadn’t been sure if Billy had wanted her there, but whenever she’d try to leave, he’d hold her hand tightly and she couldn’t bring herself to let go.

It was the final day of that week that Billy started talking again.

Neil and Susan had found out that he’d woken up and they were planning to visit the next day.

Max didn’t know what to do, fearful of what would happen if Billy didn’t say anything, but she didn’t tell him that.

She didn’t force him to talk, he just decided to when she was sitting there, flicking through a comic.

“You’re gonna have to explain to me what all that shit was back there one day.” He’d said, causing Max to jump at the sound of his hoarse voice.

“I will. It’s a long story.”

“Figured.” He’d muttered, before turning his hand over, indicating that he’d like Max to take it again.

She had done so immediately.

“Have you been here this whole time, shitbird?”

“Kinda.” She’d admitted.

“How’d you get away with that? What about Neil and Susan?” He’d croaked.

“I’d go home for an hour, shut my bedroom door then leave again. Steve didn’t mind driving me here at night.” Max had explained.

“They didn’t realise what I was doing, they might have done now though, I’m not sure. Sure we’ll find out tomorrow.” Max had sighed.

“Harrington’s been driving you? Jesus, thank god I’m up.” He’d retorted.

“Seriously, Billy, you’ve been on deaths door and you’ve still got shit to say a born Steve?” Max had shaken her head at him.

“I’ll always have shit to say about Steve.” Billy had grumbled before hissing from the pain that had begun to be a bit too much for him in his sore chest.

Max held his hand through the waves of pain, feeling awful that there was nothing she could do for him.

She chose to distract him instead with questions, something that had been burning in her mind since the attack.

“When you lying there after...” 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Max. I can’t remember all of it, I was in and out after experiencing the worst pain I’d ever felt in my life when that thing near enough impaled me, you were crying. That girl, your friend, she was crying and you were both yelling at me...” Billy recounted what he could remember after being struck by the Mind Flayer.

“You told me that you were sorry. What did you mean by that?” Max asked softly.

“Was it for all the shit that had just happened, or was it...”

“For everything?” He had cut her off.

“I thought I was dying, Max. Pretty sure I did die back there. I wasn’t about to die without letting you know the truth and that is, that I am sorry. I’m so sorry, Max. For everything, everything I ever said, for how I treated you like shit, all of it. You’re my step sister and I treated you like trash. I take complete accountability for it, what I did to you was god awful, Max and yeah, whilst I’ll never stop apologising to you for what happened the past few weeks, it wasn’t just that, alright?” He admitted to her and Max had felt like crying all over again.

“For the shit that happened when I was under the influence of whatever the shit that was, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it, that wasn’t me.” He seemed to be more certain of that and that had made Max feel a little bit better.

“For everything else, there’s not much else I can say, other than that I’m sorry and that I was a complete dick to you and I treated you. Shit, Max. I treated you like Neil treated me. I am like him...” Billy had turned away from her and tried to free his hand from her grip, but Max hadn’t let go.

Determined to set the record straight.

To set them on a road to something new, it was happening and it was happening there and then.

“Yeah, you were a complete dick. You did awful, terrible things. You scared the shit out of me most of the time, Billy. I was afraid of you, especially when you nearly beat Steve to death and broke my friends arm before we moved to keep me away from them and when you threatened Lucas, you scared me and I didn’t think I’d ever be able to forgive you for any of that and I won’t forget it, I’ll never forget it, but maybe it’s not too late for us to sort things out, you know. You’re not trying to excuse the shit you did and I won’t, but if we’re going to get anywhere, I’d like to know why you did some of the shit you did, because I think I know why.” Max had stated to him. 

“You do?”

“I’m not deaf, shithead. Our walls are incredibly thin, you know and I’ve seen it, I’ve seen what Neil does to you and I hate it, it’s awful and whilst it doesn’t excuse anything you did, it explains so much to me. It explains why you’re so angry all the time for starters, who wouldn’t be. I hated him when I saw him hurt you and if that’s how I felt, god knows how you must have felt going though all that.” Max had felt relieved to say it.

“We don’t talk about that, Max. I can’t. What you saw was wrong, you shouldn’t have been there and Susan shouldn’t have left you to see some of that shit. We’re gonna talk about what Neil does, alright? Because their ain’t shit we can do about it.” Billy had said in a sterner voice and Max fell silent, unsure what to do or to say, but figured that she wouldn’t argue with him now.

They’re starting from scratch and Max decides that she would not start things from scratch with her brother by having an argument with him.

“What about Lucas? What was all that about?” Max decided to ask then to silence from Billy. 

“I know Neil has a lot of opinions about people who are different and I swear he even said that he he thought that different kinds of people belonged in different worlds and honestly? I never knew about what you thought, but then you grabbed me and told me that ‘there are people in this world that you stay away from’ that day you first saw me with Lucas, so I gotta ask.” Max found herself shrugging.

“Jesus, of course it wasn’t about that! Yeah I knew Neil would flip his shit if he found out about you and Sinclair, because of what prejudices he has and I was trying to keep that asshole from going after you for it, but it wasn’t about that, I swear.” Billy had attempted to assure her.

“You gotta understand that I was waiting for you outside the Camaro that day, I watched you two, you and Sinclair and he upset you! You two were yelling at each other and from what I could see, he was treating you like shit and I wasn’t gonna let that slide. I’ve seen shit like that before, Max and I didn’t want you to end up freakin’ miserable or worse if Sinclair was anything like men like me or Neil.” He had informed her, surprising Max with his words.

“Trust me on this one, if you’d have been arguing with the other kids like that I’d have done the exact same thing. Look what I did to Nate back in Cali. It was wrong in every way and I was out of control, I accept that and what I did to Sinclair was wrong, but it was about you and boys Max, nothing else, well except for the fact that Neil would’ve taken it out on me if he’d found out about your friendships, or found out that I knew about it but didn’t do anything. Honestly, as long as they’re not hurting you, I don’t care who you’re friends with, but I know how Neil reacts. Respect and responsibility.” Max had shuddered at his choice of words, knowing what they mean to their household.

“I’m supposed to be responsible for you and that means, removing you from situations or friendships he wouldn’t like and you know what? Perhaps I was being selfish because he probably wouldn’t have laid a hand on you, but I knew what he’d do to me, so I followed his orders. Doesn’t excuse any of the shit I did and I’m not you any of this to try and make you change your mind about me. I’m a dangerous, self centred asshole and I accept that, I just want to answer your questions the best I can.” He had told her and Max had nodded.

“The Steve thing?”

“Oh, the Harrington thing was, I hate that guy Max and I beat up the people who piss me off because that’s what I’ve always done, it’s wrong, yeah, but he just pushed me over the goddam edge. You don’t know what happened that night Max, Neil, he made me come out and look for you and I was pissed, he didn’t do much to me, but he made it clear what would happen if I didn’t find you, so I dropped everything to look for you and I find you in this strange house with Harrington and Sinclair, I didn’t know to think but I was pissed off, it was wrong, I’ll apologise to Sinclair if you want me to, Max.” He had offered.

“I might take you up on that offer.” She decides to warn him of that now.

“You were pretty badass that night, shitbird. You took me out pretty good, we came to an agreement that night.” He reminded her.

“You were out of control. I’m not sorry for what I did, I thought you were going to kill my friends, I didn’t know how else to handle it.” Max found herself shrugging.

“You did what you had to do and I respected that.” He found himself admitting to her.

“What got me was that you did that then the next thing I know, you’re crying over me. Thought you’d be relieved to see something take me out.” Billy had said and had immediately regretted it as Max had slapped his arm hard.

Tears filling her eyes.

“I never hated you, Billy. Yeah, you scared me and did some awful things to me and my friends, but I never hated you, or wished that you were dead or some shit like that. I felt sorry for you, at first I thought you were a complete dick, but then I saw how Neil treated you and I thought, well that explains why you’re such an asshole all the time, because it would be hard not to be and every time he would go after you, i would hate it. I’d want to stop it, I’d want to do anything to get him off you but there was literally nothing I could do and you didn’t want my help and every time I reached out to you, you pushed me away, remember?” Max had hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“You always pushed me away when I thought we were getting anywhere. I always wanted you Billy, I wanted you to be my big brother. When I met you, I thought you were the coolest person I had ever seen. I wanted to brag about having a brother as cool as you to my friends, but every time I thought we were building something you’d do something just as awful to remind me that you didn’t want me around, but despite all that, despite what you did, when El told me what she saw, I was terrified. I prayed to whatever’s out there that it wouldn’t be you, I didn’t want you to get possessed by the Mind Flayer and I wanted to help you. When you broke down in the sauna, I wanted to help you, I just wanted my brother back, no matter how you acted when you came out of it. I would’ve done anything to save you, because you’re my brother. Like you said, you’re a pain in my ass, but you’re family and I don’t know why, but I care about you, Billy. I always have and I always will.” Max found herself crying.

Billy didn’t say anything after that, but he didn’t let go of her hand either.

“I wish I’d know how much you cared about me, Max. I wish I’d cared enough to know.” Is what Billy finally decided to say after a good hour of silence.

“Perhaps we wouldn’t be here right now if I’d let you in more.”

“Do you want to?” Max sniffed.

“Do I want to what?”

“Let me in more. Do you want things to change between us? You’re a dick, but if you want to, we can try and make this brother and sister thing work.” Max found herself offering.

“You’d want that?” Billy had raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course I do! That’s all I wanted for us, I’m not saying things are going to change, because they’re probably not, I’ll always think you’re a dick and call you out on your shit, but if you want to, we can work at being a better brother and sister to each other, I mean. I’d like that.” Max had admitted to him, not willing to look at him after she’d revealed that piece of information.

She’d expected Billy to start laughing at her, to judge her for even suggesting such a thing, but he hadn’t said a word.

He just held her hand and nodded.

“I’m not promising miracles here, shitbird, but if that’s what you want, we’ll see what happens, Max.” He decided to squeeze her hand tightly.

Max nodded through her tears and smiled.

“I’d like that, Billy.”

It might not have seemed like it, but from that day on, things changed.

Max remained with Billy every day.

They dealt with Neil and Susan together when they came to visit. 

Max had held Billy’s hand the whole time whilst Neil had yelled at him for what he’d done, to which Billy didn’t have an answer, because he genuinely couldn’t work it out either, but he’d escaped that encounter unscathed.

Yet Neil had warned him that there was a reckoning coming for Billy when he got home.

Neither Max or Billy wanted to think about that until they had to though.

Max finally decided to introduce El to Billy after awhile, figuring that it might do Billy some good.

Billy had not been expecting the welcome he’d gotten from El.

Which was a gentle, but warm hug.

Max had stayed as they’d talked about what had happened.

Both she and El had decided that they’d explain everything about the upside down world to Billy together and they did.

Max helped El fill in some of the blanks along the way, but Billy had pretty much understood it when they were done.

El and Billy had also discussed the stuff El had seen whilst she was in his head whilst Max had been pretending to be asleep.

Billy asked El never to mention it to anyone and she promised that she wouldn’t and simply told him that she was sorry about everything that had happened to him and wished that things would have been different for him.

They’d talked about their trauma together and it had shaken Billy to his core learning about El and what she’d endured.

He didn’t say much to Max when she’d ‘woken up’, but from that day onwards, El was as welcome to stay as Max was.

In fact, Max and El spent many days and nights sitting on each side of Billy, reading magazines and comics with him.

He’d never admit it, but it was clear that he liked having Max and El there.

It took time, but with the help of professionals and Max and El, he’d started walking about again.

Max and El would hold onto him and guide him gently around his room when he’d first started to find his feet again.

El would always use her powers to stop him from falling and that would upset Billy, because he’d see the blood dripping from El’s nose and would immediately feel bad about it, thinking that he’d hurt her.

It took awhile for both El and Max to assure him that it wasn’t him and El had been quick to shut him down when he’d expressed remorse for what he’d done to her whilst under the influence of the Mind Flayer.

Reminding him countless times that he was possessed.

Billy still wasn’t fully convinced for a long time.

It took a lot to try and convince him and everyone pitched it, because Lucas, Will and Dustin would pop in on him to join Max and El too.

Will would sit with him and carefully discuss it, explaining his experiences with possession and that they weren’t to blame for what the Mind Flayer did.

It was an unspoken thing, but Max was pretty much convinced that Billy ended up not hating Will either.

Dustin would bring better food, trying to make amends to both Billy and Max, who’d been convinced for a while that Billy and Hopper would not have ended up in the state they did if it hadn’t have been for Dustin and Suzie’s sing along.

Max and El had gone to deal with something one time and they’d returned to find Lucas and Mike helping Billy walk around the corridors a bit.

Whether they were either trying to score points with their girlfriends or just trying to be helpful, no one really knows, but it had made El and Max happy.

Even Steve’s friend Robin popped in to give Billy an update on his Camaro.

Steve hadn’t wanted to risk his life so he’d sent Robin to deliver the message, Billy had been happy with the information on his car, but he could tell that Robin didn’t like him very much.

He couldn’t even blame her either.

It was a good month before there was even talk about letting Billy go home, but Max and El did everything in their power to make things more bearable for Billy and even though he never admitted it.

He did appreciate it.

When the day finally came that Billy was to be released from the hospital, it had been a battle to keep Neil from going to town on him when they got him home.

Max had stood between Neil and Billy as Neil was screaming at Billy for what happened.

For all the medical bills they had to pay, because of what happened, because even all the cash Billy had made during the summer didn’t cover it all.

Neither Billy or Max had mentioned the fact that a lot of Billy’s lifeguard money was actually converted into Max’s pocket money which Billy would give her to keep her out of his hair and is how she brought herself and El new stuff.

They wouldn’t dare admit that now.

Max still doesn’t know how they’d survived his wrath and neither did Billy, but they both knew that it had actually had something to do with Susan Hargrove.

Who had pointed out that if Billy got worse then they’d have more bills to pay and even though he’d been enraged at her and Max honestly didn’t even want to imagine what had happened to her mom that night, once she’d said something and Max had gotten Billy to his room.

Yet, Neil didn’t make a move to strike Billy whenever he saw him, in fact he’d abandoned him.

Leaving him in Max’s care.

Max had looked after him and even though he would only give her gruff thank you’s, it was clear that he appreciated what she did for him.

The only problem was, was that Neil had immediately taken away Billy’s pain medication when he’d gotten home.

That experience had been harrowing.

Billy was in so much pain without it, that he’d cry himself into unconsciousness at night.

Max didn’t leave him at all, during that period of time.

He was in agony and the withdrawals weren’t at all pleasant for him either seeing as he was meant to have the medication and be gently weened off them over time, due to how severe his injuries were what with all the internal bleeding that had been fixed and his most of his ribs being broken.

Max had sometimes ended up crying with him as she’d sit with him at night, trying to do whatever she could to help him through the pain.

She’d even called El, Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will over once when Neil and Susan were out to search the house for them when Billy could barely handle the pain.

It had gotten so bad for Billy that day, that they ended up making home remedies when they couldn’t find the pills.

Max had almost broke down when she saw Billy crying in pain, whilst Steve sat with him when they’d been looking for the medication.

If Billy was allowing Steve Harrington to try and comfort him, then he was in agony and something needed to be done.

It wasn’t until Susan had actually gotten up in the night to check on them that things changed.

It had broken her heart to hear Billy’s cries and Max trying to reassure him that he’d be okay.

Max never knew how, but Susan had found the medication and swapped out the bottles so that Neil would never know that Billy was actually getting the stuff he needed.

It had been a relief.

As another month went by, Max had gotten pretty good at helping Billy change his dressings and stopping him from smoking.

She’d had help from El when it came to stopping a stubborn Billy.

El would bring him sweets and different flavours of gum in an attempt to stop him from smoking as he healed.

When he could finally move about properly again, she’d also helped Max stop him from working out.

Billy had put up a pretty good fight.

Arguing that he had to work out or he’d get fat and after all this time, he probably was looking fat already, but Max and El were not having any of it.

In fact, when Billy had just flat out ignored them one day and had gone to the bench to work out, El had used her powers to keep the equipment out of his grasp.

Billy had bitched to her about it every time she did it, but El would just give him a sad look and would shake her head.

“No.” She’d say, before leaving Max to think of something he could distract himself with.

Billy would be grumpier and despair at them, but Max and El wouldn’t back down.

They were determined to help him recover the right way and that’s exactly what they did and somehow, they made it through to the other side.

“Max.” Max thinks someone is calling her name.

“MAX!” The voice sounds far away and muffled, but it makes Max realise that she’d been knocked out.

That she is lying on the grass outside her house.

Trying to sit up, Max can feel her head throbbing painfully.

Her thoughts are still a jumbled mess and she is still in a state of panic, of worry, her memories causing her to cry.

Everything she’d felt back then and now pouring out all at once in a mad frenzy.

“MAX!” The voice is clearer but it seems so far away to her.

Unable to register that Billy has found her and that he is quickly moving towards her.

He wants to shout at her for worrying him like that.

He hadn’t know what to think when they’d realised that she’d vanished into the night.

He’d freaked out and ran to the Camaro immediately and had searched the streets for her.

Only stopping off at their house in the hopes that she might have gone there.

Fortunately, he was right in assuming that, finding her sitting on the grass in the backyard.

Yet, before he can start reprimanding her for worrying him and the others like that, he realises that she is shaking and crying.

“Hey.” Billy moves to her side, kneeling down beside her.

“Max?” He starts, watching as she just trembles and sobs, realising then that she’s breathing way too quickly and looks utterly broken.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Max, breathe, just breathe, it’s okay.” He tries to calm her down, grabbing her hands when she starts to scratch at her already bleeding skin with her nails.

“Breathe with me, it’s alright, I’ve gotcha.” Billy squeezes her hands every so slightly just to let know that she’s not alone, that he is here for her and that everything’s going to be alright.

“Billy?” Max whispers when she finally finds herself breaking free from that awful panic filled fog that was surrounding her until her brother took her hands.

Her brother is here, he’s alive.

The memories are just that, he’s okay now.

She has her brother.

Finally managing to start breathing normally again, Max breaks down in tears, throwing herself into Billy’s arms, burying her head into his chest as she sobs.

Billy holds her as she cries, stroking a hand over her hair, whilst assuring her that she’s safe, that he’s got her and that he won’t let her go until she wants him to.

Max doesn’t know how long she stays like that, sobbing into her brother’s chest as he holds her and tries to calm her down.

It’s only when her tears subside that Billy finally says something that isn’t just words of reassurance to her.

“Shit, Max. You’re freezing. Hold on.” He pulls away from her for a brief moment so that he can take off his leather jacket, wrapping her up in it, before letting her embrace him again.

“I’ve gotcha, Max. I’ve gotcha.” Billy whispers as Max continues to cry and he lifts her into his arms, carrying her into the house.

Lowering her carefully onto her bed, before sitting next to her, letting her cry and hold onto him as she does so.

It’s only when she’s started to stop crying that he thinks it’s alright for him to move, keeping one arm around her though, so she knows that he’s not about to leave her any time soon.

“Max, look at me.” He waits until she lifts her head to look at him before continuing.

“I have go and get some stuff and tell the others that you’re with me. I won’t be long, but you’ll be alright. Just sit there and don’t move, okay? I’ll be right back.” He promises her, waiting until she gives him and nod before taking her radio.

Knowing that to be a sure way of getting a message to the others, to let them know that he’s got Max and that she’s alright.

Well, that’s what he’ll tell them.

He’ll get to figuring out what’s upset his sister as soon as he returns to her, but, he has a feeling that he already knows.

“I made you this.” Max is startled from her sad thoughts by the return of Billy, who is carrying a steaming mug in one hand.

It’s hot chocolate with a heap of mini marshmallows inside of it.

“Thank you.” Max nods as Billy sets the mug down before gently tugging on the sleeves of his leather jacket.

“Do you want it back?” Max sniffs.

“No, I just want you to take it off so I clean your wounds.” He tells her and she does, wincing at the sight of her sore arms from where she’d scratched at the skin with her nails.

Billy quickly cleans them out before applying antiseptic cream and wraps them up in soft bandages for her so she can’t get at them again if she starts to panic.

“The others know you’re with me, they’re freaking out, but I told them not to, don’t worry about it. Have left your radio in the kitchen though, I wouldn’t put it past El to find a way of switching it back on with those powers of hers.” Billy had tried to smirk, but he received nothing from Max.

“What happened, Max?” He asks her as he hands her the mug of hot chocolate that he’d made for her.

“It’s been a year.” She sniffs.

“I know, I was thinking about it today myself, figured I’d distract myself by doing stupid dares with Wheeler and pissing off Harrington.” He tries to make her smile.

“I kept seeing it, Billy. I kept remembering it and remembering it and I didn’t know what to, so I ran. I’m sorry that I ran.”

“Not gonna lie, you scared the shit outta me, shitbird. I had no idea what had happened or where you’d gone. I figured that today might have brought back some memories of last year, but. Jesus, Max. Please, next time just come to me. Come straight to me instead of running off like that. With all that upside down bullshit we have to deal with, you can’t go running off like that. I’m not mad.” Billy assures her then.

“I’m not mad and I won’t be about this, but you can’t do that to me again. Today’s already a reminder of something awful, I don’t even want to think about something else happening on the Fourth of July, especially to you.” Billy warns her.

“I shouldn’t have ran, I just. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t breathe and everything was coming back to me, it was too much and I just. I just ran and I shouldn’t have, I just couldn’t think.” Max finds herself crying again.

“I’d ask who reminded you of it, so I could kick their ass, but I think I know exactly who did that, seeing as El was throwing that little shit about with her mind when she realised that you’d gone.” Billy mutters and Max can’t help but smile at the mental image of El throwing Mike around with her powers.

“I’m sorry.” Max finds herself whispering then.

“What for? You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, little sis.” Billy gives her a gentle nudge.

“I’ve been so wrapped up in how I feel about what happened last year when you... Shit, you must be feeling awful and I didn’t even think to ask.” Max almost starts crying again but Billy quickly shushes her and grips her gently by the shoulders.

“It’s alright. I’d rather hear you talk about it, I don’t. Look, it’s something that happened and something I don’t really want to remember because of what I did.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Billy.” Max reminds him to silence.

“It wasn’t.”

“I could’ve kill you, Max. You and El...”

“But you didn’t and I almost lost you, so don’t. Don’t blame yourself for being possessed and forced to do those things, because that wasn’t you. That wasn’t my brother. The guy who held of the Mind Flayer with his bare hands to save my best friend, that was my brother.” Max sniffs and Billy finds himself near to tearing up.

“I’m just so glad that you aren’t dead.” Max whispers.

“Happy about that too.” Billy nods, before resting a hand over his scars.

“Kept getting aches in these stupid things all day, pretty sure they’re haunting me.” He mutters.

Neither him or Max saying anything for a moment, the scars reminding them both of the whole ordeal all over again.

Max really wishes that he’d button up his shirts more.

Yes, that could be an impossible task for Billy, but she hates seeing those scars on his chest.

It reminds her that he nearly died every single time and it annoys her to no end that he makes no effort to cover them up.

“Want anything?” Billy sighs after a moment, getting to his feet.

“I just want you to stay, please stay.” Max begs.

“Sure, I could do with hanging out with my sister tonight.” Billy gives her a look before climbing onto the bed beside her.

“Come on.” He holds his arms out to her.

Shocked, but happy with his gesture, Max goes into the embrace.

Resting her head upon his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat to calm herself down and to remind herself that Billy is alive.

That the Mind Flayer didn’t kill him.

That he is here and alive and won’t abandon her.

Sensing his sister’s distress, Billy strokes her hair and holds her close.

Max just sniffs and snuggles closer, deciding to embrace every second that Billy allows her to hug him, as she knows that he doesn’t like hugs.

The two staying like that until there is a knock on the window.

Neither Billy or Max have a chance to react before El is opening up that window with her powers and crawling inside.

“I don’t know what Max has been teaching you, but our door works, El.” Billy gives her a slight smile as she walks over to them.

“I’m dumping Mike’s ass for four weeks.” El states to a slight smile from Max.

“He still breathing?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

El just shrugs her shoulders, before giving them both a gentle smile, deciding to go over and hug Billy first, before climbing onto the bed besides Max, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

Understanding everything that they’re both feeling because she was there to.

The only one who could possibly know how they both feel about what happened.

Tugging El to her side, Max holds her close as well.

Keeping both El and Billy as close to her as possible.

Her family.

Billy sighs and looks down at the girls.

His sister Max and her best friend El.

The girl he would also consider to be like another little sister for him to look out for.

He’d lay down his life for both of them if he had to.

He’d protect them with his life for sure.

His found family, but for now he’ll just sit here with them both.

He’ll never let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this one. I wrote this instead of sleeping. I had so many plans for it & I kept writing this in between random anxiety strike & so I just ended up throwing everything but the kitchen sink at it, I just originally intended it to be about aftermath & nothing else but then I had this whole idea about it being shown in memories & then I wanted to add a bit of humour at the start between Billy, Nancy and Steve, which probably didn’t work, but I hope it came out better than I thought it did. Thank you all so much for your continuous support, feel free to keep sending in requests & thank you all for your kindness & for reading all this. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	10. High Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has her wisdom teeth removed & is unfortunately still experiencing the effects of the anaesthesia.

REQUESTED: Max has her wisdom teeth removed & Billy deals with her high self. This was a fun one to write, I hope it came out alright.

I don’t own anything.

Leaning against his car, a cigarette between his lips, Billy waits for Neil to bring Max back from the dentist.

She’d had to have her wisdom teeth taken out.

He was told to cancel all plans he’d made to be here when they dropped her off.

Luckily, they caught him on a day where he actually didn’t have plans, or a date, so he isn’t pissed off about staying home.

He is pissed off that Neil and Susan had just planned to abandon her do go and do something they wanted to do together.

Could’ve kept an eye on her themselves, is what he would’ve liked to say.

Yet, he knows better than to say anything.

He’d prefer not to piss Neil off if he can help it.

Well aware of what the consequences would be and boy, is he eager to avoid them.

When Neil finally arrives, Billy watches as he lets Max out of the car, before just driving off.

Leaving Max stood on the pavement.

Could’ve helped her to the door, Billy muses angrily, pissed that Neil would just leave Max stood on the pavement like that.

She looks alright, from what he can see.

She’s swaying a bit and her cheeks are swollen and looking quite sore.

He winces when she sees him and gives him a smile, which he’s pretty sure must hurt like hell to do.

“Hey, big bro!” Max calls over to him, in a happy, but dazed manner.

Shit, Billy muses to himself.

She’s drugged up to the eyeballs.

Of course she’d still be high off of the anaesthesia.

Billy waits, expecting Max to come over to him, but of course she doesn’t.

Instead she just walks straight into the goddam road.

“MAX!” Billy runs over to her then, grabbing her arms and pulling her to the pavement as quickly as possible.

“Heyyy.” Max wraps her arms around his waist then, hugging him tightly.

“Let’s get you inside.” Billy tries to move out of Max’s hold, but when he tries to walk, Max just follows, still hugging him.

Letting out a long, drawn out sigh, Billy glares off into the distance.

“Max, you gotta let me go.”

“But I want hugs!” Max whines.

“Yeah and I want to go inside, come on, shitbird. It’s warmer inside.” Billy mutters, hoping that his words were enough to convince her to let go.

They were not.

“Goddammit, Max!” Billy rolls his eyes, before peeling her carefully off him and picking her up, carrying her inside.

Which, Billy realises might not have been his smartest move when Max clings to him instead of trying to let herself down.

“Max.” Billy mutters through gritted teeth, trying to remain as calm as he can, whilst trying to get his sister to stop clinging onto him like a koala on a tree.

Max just sighs happily and continues to hold onto her brother.

Not really on this plane of existence at this exact moment in time.

Walking towards the couch, Billy manages to drop her onto it as carefully as he can, he doesn’t want to cause her any pain, but she can’t keep clinging onto him forever.

“Hey!” Max protests.

“I was comfortable.”

“I wasn’t.” Billy retorts, trying to think of what he can do to distract her until the anaesthesia wears off.

Deciding to grab a few movies from his room for her to watch.

Taking his time to go through his collection, Billy ponders over what he should select for them.

Seeing as she’s completely out of it, Billy doesn’t even think she’ll care if he puts something on that he actually wouldn’t mind watching.

He doesn’t mind sitting with her whilst that shit wears off, but it will be on separate chairs.

Maybe even on complete opposite ends of the room.

She’s got another thing coming to her if she thinks he’s gonna let her use him as chair.

Grabbing a whole stash, Billy heads back into the living room, expecting to find Max where he’d dumped her.

“Shitbird?” He calls out when he discovers her to be missing from the couch.

“Max!” He shouts when there’s no response.

“You have got to be shitting me.” He growls to himself, dropping his pile of movies onto the couch, before setting off in search of his sister.

She can’t have gotten far.

There is absolutely no way she could’ve gotten far.

“Max?!” Billy shouts when he cannot find her in her room, his room or any room in the house.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He snarls when he finds the backdoor opened up.

When he gets her back inside he’s going to make sure to lock the doors and keep the keys in his pocket.

He might even lock up all the windows for good measure.

Searching the backyard, Billy sees no sign of his drugged up sister.

“Shit, Max.” He hisses, starting to get a little worried now, as he runs out into the street.

She couldn’t have gotten far, he tells himself.

If anything she’s reached the end of the street or something, he muses as he takes of jogging down one direction she could have gone in.

Rather relieved when he sees her, right at the very end of the street.

She’s with Sinclair. 

Billy has never been more grateful for Sinclair’s presence then in this moment, as he sees the kid trying to stop Max from sitting on the grass.

However, Sinclair isn’t alone and when Billy sees who he’s with, he unleashes a low growl.

He’s with Harrington.

This is not going to do anything to improve his mood.

“Hey, Billy. I was just about to stop by, I heard that Max had, had her wisdom teeth out today and I wanted to make sure she was okay, Steve drove me here. Is she okay? How much of that stuff did they give her.” Lucas greets Billy as politely as he can, whilst holding onto Max, who seems to want to lie down on the grass.

“I don’t know kid.” Billy shrugs.

“You do realise that she was wandering out here alone, right?” Harrington folds his arms, glaring at Billy.

“No shit, Harrington.” 

“How could you just leave her like this?”

“He didn’t leave me, he’s right here.” Max interjects, looking up at the sky in a dazed manner.

“We’re outside, Max.” Steve sighs.

“Are we?” 

“Yeah, we kinda are, but it’s okay.” Lucas smiles.

“Hug?” Max gives him a dopey look. 

“Yeah.” Lucas happily hugs a delighted Max.

“Look, I left her alone for five minutes to find her a movie, I didn’t think she’d just take off, you know what? I don’t have to explain this to you. Sinclair, next time you want to visit my sister, walk.” Billy fixes him with a stern look.

“Okay.” Lucas nods quickly, trying to get comfortable under Max’s grip.

“All I’m saying is that you should be taking better care of her.” Steve retorts.

“Are you telling me how to take care of my own sister, Harrington?” Billy snarls dangerously.

“Again, walking outside on her own, could’ve seriously hurt herself.” 

“Guys...” Lucas starts off nervously when he sees the look in Billy’s eyes.

“I think I’m perfectly capable of looking after my sister, Harrington. Least I don’t help the kid into some Russian base.”

“You weren’t even there for that! How dare you question my abilities to look after the kids.” Steve looks genuinely offended.

“Don’t question mine.” Billy hisses.

“Don’t question what? When do you look after the kids like I do, I can look after all of them, you can just about keep an eye on Max and El and you’re not even doing a very good job of that!” Steve exclaims.

“Goddammit, Harrington.” Billy is trying.

He is trying really hard not to punch him.

It is proving to be an incredibly hard task not to.

“Let’s face it, when it comes to babysitting and talking care of the kids, I’m the guy.” Steve points to himself as Lucas just groans.

“I swear to god, I will fight you over it.” 

“That right, Harrington?” Billy raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hell yeah, I’d kick your ass at babysitting any time, any day, any place, asshole.”

“As much as I’d love to see the battle of the babysitters, it’s cold and I swear she is going to break some of my bones if we don’t get moving.” Lucas bravely chooses to step between the men to interrupt them. 

“This isn’t over, Hargrove.” Steve glares at him again as Billy goes to grab Max, who is humming ‘never ending story’ to herself, completely out of it and just trying to sit down on the grass.

“Seriously, Sinclair. Walk here next time.” 

“Can I walk back to the house with you?” He offers.

“Sure, kid.” Billy nods once at Lucas, giving Max to him quickly before she can start hugging him again.

“You can wait for him here.” Billy hisses at Steve, who is shaking his head at Billy.

“Just lock your damn doors, Hargrove!”

Billy gives him the finger, before heading after Lucas and Max, who haven’t gotten far as Max has decided to continue attacking Lucas with hugs.

“She’s gone insane.” Lucas whispers.

“Tell me about it.” Billy shakes his head at his sister.

“Then again, we never hug, she doesn’t like it that much, so this is nice.” Lucas smiles then, giving Max a hug back, even if it’s hard to keep her moving whilst she just keeps trying to hug him.

“Group hug!” She cheers when finally pulling away from Lucas.

“No way.”

“Hell no!” Both Billy and Lucas exclaim at the same time.

“Really?” Max appears sad at the answer.

“I mean, we could.” Lucas shrugs.

“Sinclair, I swear to god...”

“What?! She looks so sad! It’s just one...”

“NO!”

“Ooh, that shiny blue couch is so pretty.” Max whispered then, staggering away from Lucas and Billy towards the parked Camaro.

“I wanna sit on it.”

“Max, stay away from my car!”

After returning to the house, Lucas sits Max down on the couch and gives her a comforting hug.

Promising Billy to keep Steve and the others at bay from visiting unexpectedly, pleasing him.

When he left, Billy made sure to lock all the doors and even the windows.

Not willing to risk Max escaping again.

However, when he returns to her, he finds her attempting to skateboard around the house.

How did she even remember where she put that thing in her current state of mind? Billy muses to himself.

“Max!” Billy immediately follows her around, as she’s not going too fast yet.

“Yeah?” Max turns to face him, hitting the wall when she does so.

Billy just closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Why is the room all weird today?” Max questions.

“It’s not the room, shitbird.” Billy rolls his eyes at her with a slight smirk, helping her to the couch again, before taking the skateboard away.

Putting it safely under his bed so she won’t be able to find until she’s herself again.

“Let’s watch a movie or something.” Billy goes to put the movie on for them when he returns, shaking his head when he finds Max lying on the floor.

What on earth has she got against the couch?

At this point, Billy doesn’t particularly care, if she’s safe and comfortable then that’s all that matters.

They get through two movies with Max asking the most random questions known to man and god, before she finally dozes off.

Looking down at his sister’s sleeping form, Billy gets up and carries her to her room, being careful not to wake her.

Draping a couple of blankets over her sleeping form, Billy smiles down at her, before heading back to watch the tv.

Rather looking forward to teasing her when she wakes up about her wild adventure on anaesthesia!

However, when Max wakes up several hours later and finds him on the couch, all plans of teasing her are put to one side.

“It hurts.” She whimpers.

“Yeah, it’s gonna. Sit down.” He beckons her over, waiting until she has sat herself down on the couch, before heading to the bathroom to get a few things.

Max sits on the couch, a sad look in her eyes. due to the fact that the pain relief has worn off.

It hurts so much.

Her cheeks feel all swollen and sore and the ache is awful.

Returning to her with a damp cloth, which he gently rests against her swollen cheeks.

Max winces, but it does actually feel rather nice.

“This should help with the swelling.” He tells her.

“I’ll make you whatever soft foods you want, alright?” He tells her.

“Thanks, Billy.” Max whispers, before wincing at the pain in her mouth.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault you had to have this done.” He points out.

“Want some painkillers?” 

“Please.” Max whispers.

“I’ll be right back.” He hands her the cloth, before heading to grab her a glass of water and the strongest painkillers she can take for her pain.

Instead of thanking him when he returns with the painkillers, so she doesn’t have to move her mouth, Max reaches forward and grips his arm tightly.

Billy appreciates her attempt at thanking him and joins her on the couch.

“I can’t wait to tell you all the shit you got up to before you passed out on me.” He cackles to himself as a panicked and embarrassed look crosses Max’s face.

“You’re a liability when you’re high, shitbird.” He smirks and Max just groans softly.

“Billy?” She murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“Was I hallucinating, or did Lucas say that you and Steve were gonna have a battle of the babysitters?”

“No way.” Billy states firmly.

“Absolutely no way, never gonna happen.” 

Max tries her best not to laugh out loud, whilst Billy just smirks to himself.

“We all know who would win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve never had my wisdom teeth out. I got all my information from the internet & from my experience of having six teeth removed for extreme dental work. I hope this turned out better than I thought it did. It was fun to write for sure. Thank you all so much for your continuous support & kindness when it comes to this collection of one shots & thank you all for reading. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	11. Always Call For Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a small gathering of Demodogs appear in Hawkins, The Party neglects to inform Billy.

REQUESTED: Max gets hurt by something from the Upside Down & Billy gets involved. I hope this didn’t turn out as badly as I thought it did.

I don’t own anything.

Billy was having a rather peaceful day.

Max was out with The Party, Buckley and Harrington and Harrington was going to drop her off, saving him a job.

Might hate the guy, but he’s useful for doing stuff like taking the kids places and bringing them back at a sensible, Neil and Susan Hargrove approved time.

It gives him the day off going to pick her up.

Allowing him time to chill in his room, do some work outs and read.

He might not appear the type, but Billy Hargrove loves to read, he likes a good book.

Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone.

Max is aware and has been threatened appropriately.

Smiling to himself as he finishes reading the last page of the book, Billy slides it onto his shelf, before deciding to work out.

Despite the day being a quiet one, he hasn’t exactly felt like himself.

His scars had been aching a bit today.

The ones on his chest and the ones down his sides had been rather sore and were irritating him.

Putting his music on at a level that Neil won’t beat him up for, before sliding his shirt off and getting to work.

His excellent physique doesn’t come naturally to him and he intends to keep it exactly like this for a long time.

He hadn’t even done an hour, before Neil is bursting into his room, a furious expression upon his face.

“What?” Billy continues his work out, as Neil shuts his music off.

“One of your whores is here, get rid of her.” He snaps.

“Seriously?” Billy gives him a look, but immediately backs down when Neil glares at him in such a way, that Billy is more than certain he’s going to receive punishment for saying that later.

If it’s one of the chicks he’s been with recently that’s here for him, then he might just accept a date with them just to get out of getting hit tonight.

Perhaps they’re here to invite him to a party, that’s happened before.

“Billy!” A voice calls out and it’s someone he knows.

Nancy Wheeler.

“Stop inviting your whores to the house!” Neil snarls at him, as Billy pauses his work out to go and see what Nancy Wheeler wants with him.

“What is it?” He questions when he sees her stood in the doorway.

“You need to come with me.” She beckons him over.

“Why?” Billy gives her a confused look.

“Something’s come up.” She gives him a knowing look and shakes a bag at him.

“Shit.” Billy mutters under his breath, realising what she could be referring to.

“Alright, go to the car.” Billy races to grab his shirt, before running past Neil.

“Hey!” Neil snaps at him, but Billy takes no notice, because if somethings going on and it involves the Upside Down, then Max is probably at the centre of it.

Max, El, Sinclair, all the kids.

It might not have been a big deal to him if something were to eat Harrington, but there’s no way he could let anything happen to his sister.

Which is why he grabs his leather jacket and runs out of the house, towards where Nancy is waiting for him by the Camaro.

“What happened?” Billy shouts to her as they get into the Camaro.

“Rogue Demodogs. We don’t know if they came from another crack to the Upside Down or the Russians were storing them, but there’s three of them. Apparently the kids have been dealing with them all day.” Nancy shakes her head as Billy speeds off down the street.

“Seriously?!” Billy cannot believe the kids would be so stupid as to try and take whatever the hell a Demodog is alone.

He’s never encountered one himself, but apparently those things did quite a number on them the year he and Max arrived in Hawkins.

Max had been explaining some of it to him whilst he was recovering in the hospital and he knows enough about them to know that they’re incredibly dangerous.

“Dustin and Will got Steve and Robin, but El saw one in the woods and she wanted to try and take it out herself with Mike, Lucas and Max. They’re insane and my brother is in so much trouble when I get a hold of him, he should’ve called!” Nancy mutters, fiddling with whatever is inside the bag.

“Damn right they should!” Billy agrees with her.

Fully prepared to tear Max a new one when he sees her for not getting help sooner.

“Apparently El thought there was only one and that they could deal with it, but if course, it didn’t turn out to be just one.” Nancy is muttering angrily.

“Goddammit.” Billy shakes his head.

“I got a gun, a few bats, I grabbed whatever I could find.” Nancy tells him.

“Well, if you shoot those things like you shot up my Camaro, we should be alright.” Billy retorts, sending his car screeching around a corner.

“I hope so.” Nancy pales a little, worried about her little brother and his friends.

“Steve contacted me, he has his bat, but they needed a gun because they don’t know if El can take all three of them out, they had a long day, they’re all tired. Why does this keep happening.” She groans.

“I don’t know, but we’ll deal with this.” Billy tries to assure her.

“Full offence. Your father’s a piece of work.” Nancy remarks after a moment.

“Sorry about that.” Billy doesn’t know what else to say to her.

“Is he like that all the time?”

“We’re not gonna talk about that, Wheeler.” Billy mutters as he sends the Camaro zooming down the street, breaking every speed limit in the book.

Not that he’d outwardly admit it like Nancy has, but he’s worried.

He’s really worried about his sister.

He prays to god that he gets there in time.

“That’s Steve’s car!” Nancy yells as they’re driving down a dirt road.

Grabbing her gun from her bag and preparing it as Billy accelerates.

Seeing one of those ugly things, that must be a Demodog, from the distance.

Harrington is standing near it, the nailed bat in his hand.

Billy keeps on driving as Harrington smacks that ugly ass thing with the bat.

Succeeding in sending the thing flying, but another one advances on him.

Flooring the accelerator, Billy drives straight at the thing, swinging the Camaro around and smacking the back end of it straight into the Demodog, sending it flying off into the distance.

“Am l dreaming, or is that you Harrington?” Billy smirks as he exits the Camaro, hearing cheers from the near distance from Dustin, Lucas and Will.

“Eleven killed one, we got two more to take down.” Harrington explains to him as Nancy climbs out of the car.

The two noticing the torn apart, evidently dead Demodog lying a slight distance away from them.

“For once, I am very grateful for your driving.” Nancy gasps as she readies her gun.

“The kids alright?” Billy asks as he, Nancy and Steve stand together, Billy accepting a bat from Nancy.

“Uh, not really. Long story, I’ll explain when we get rid of these shitheads.” Steve admits.

“Harrington.” Billy growls.

“Is my brother okay?” Nancy whispers.

“Mike?!” She calls out to him.

“Nancy!” He calls back, causing her to sigh in relief.

“Max!” Billy calls out to her.

Nothing.

“MAX?!” Billy yells again.

“She got hurt, it’s okay. I think she’s alright, she might be a bit unconscious, but if we can hold some kind of line here, Robin can drive her to the hospital.”

“I CAN’T DRIVE, DINGUS!” Robin screams back.

“What happened?!”

“It got her, the Demodog, El killed one, but it took so much out of her that she passed out when the next one came at her and Max... Max tried to protect her and it got her. Lucas managed to get it away from her with his slingshot, but she’s bleeding pretty bad.” Steve explains hurriedly.

“Give me your bat, Harrington.” Billy hisses.

“What? Why.”

“Give me your bat, then when Nancy and I distract these things, run to your car. You’re the only one that can drive.” Billy mutters out a plan, his mind reeling with worry.

The menacing growl of the Demodogs sounding out like a warning.

“DO IT!” Nancy yells at Steve.

“Ahh what the hell.” Steve mutters, throwing the nailed bat into Billy’s hands before running straight towards his car.

The Demodog attacks instantly and Nancy fires her gun at it expertly.

Distracting it enough to keep it away from Steve, who starts up his car.

“NANCY, BILLY GET IT TO COME TOWARDS US!” Dustin yells from his vantage point with Will and Lucas.

Nancy continues to shoot at it, moving closer so it sees her and begins to advance on her, Billy holding the bat tightly, prepared to strike it.

“GO, GO, GO!” Lucas screams, firing his sling shot at the Demodog that Nancy is shooting at.

His signal, causing Robin to emerge from her hiding place.

Billy is immediately distracted by the sight of Max being carried in Robin’s arms and the sight of Mike carrying El.

“BILLY, WATCH OUT!” Lucas yells to him as the second Demodog zooms at Billy from behind, Billy sending it flying with the bat whilst Nancy shoots at it at the same time.

However, that causes her to take her eyes away from the other Demodog, that races at her.

It’s claws sinking into her arm, just as Lucas fires a perfect sling shot at it.

Nancy screams in pain, but uses the closeness of the Demodog to her advantage and blows its brains out.

“You okay?!” Billy growls at her.

“I’m good.” She hisses back.

“Got eyes on the last one?” 

“It’s circling you!” Will yells out to them.

“Can you still shoot?” Billy shouts to Nancy.

“Yeah, I got it.” She mutters, readying the gun again, the two of them looking around for the remaining Demodog.

“BILLY!” Lucas screams when he sees the Demodog advancing on Billy, who spins around, hitting it just as it’s claws create a nasty slice in the side of his leg.

“SHIT!” Billy snarls at the pain, which he can deal with.

He’s had worse.

“We got you, guys. It’s circling, it’s coming back, if you don’t think you can get it, run towards us. Just keep yourselves safe!” Dustin cries.

“We got it, kid.” Billy mutters, wincing at the pain in his leg and the growl from the Demodog. 

“I’ve got your back, Billy.” Nancy tells him, covering him from one side.

“I got yours, Nance.” Billy nods, gripping the bat tightly, ready to send that ugly piece of shit straight to hell.

“IT’S COMING!” Lucas screams, firing his slingshot at the creature that races towards Billy and Nancy.

“It’s a bad angle, they’re not gonna make it. ABORT, ABORT!” Dustin warns them.

Nancy fires her gun at it as quickly as she can, the bullets and the stones from Lucas’s sling shot slowing it down long enough for Billy to move towards it and start slamming the bat into it as quickly and efficiently as he can.

Then he just keeps hitting it whilst Nancy shoots at it until the Demodog is finished.

Until it is in pieces.

“Billy, Billy. Think we got it all.” Nancy grabs his arm when she’s pretty convinced that they’ve killed that thing.

“They all dead?” Billy growls.

“Yep, you got them!” Dustin cheers.

“That was badass!” Lucas congratulates them.

“Come on out, we better head to the hospital.” Billy beckons the kids over, heading to the Camaro and throwing Steve’s bat in the trunk along with Nancy’s gun, who throws it to him as she goes to get the kids.

Billy’s worry for Max only increasing now that they have dealt with the danger.

“Get in.” He mutters to Lucas, Dustin and Will, who all eagerly get into the backseat.

“Are you alright to drive, your leg...” Nancy gestures to it.

“It’s just a cut, I’ve driven with worse. You okay?” He glances to her bleeding arm.

“I will be.” She nods, as they get into the Camaro.

“Seriously guys, thanks for coming to help us, that was totally...”

“What were you thinking?! Going after those things by yourselves. I know El has her powers, but I can’t believe you’d put yourselves in danger like that. Why didn’t you call anyone?” Nancy starts yelling at Dustin, Lucas and Will before Billy can.

“I couldn’t call my brother because he’s gone out of town for the month, I knew my mom would freak and Dustin did call Robin and Steve, we did try and get help.” Will tries to explain.

Reaching the hospital in a flash, thanks to Billy’s driving, the kids immediately race inside with Nancy and Billy following.

“Where’s Max?!” Lucas cries as he finds Steve, Mike, Robin and El sitting on chairs in a waiting room.

El is rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mike is trying to comfort her, but she is curled up into a ball making it impossible for Mike to hug her.

“Mike!” Nancy calls to her little brother, pulling him into a hug before starting to lay into him about what happened and why he should’ve gotten more backup than just Steve and Robin.

“Where’s my sister?” Billy looks between Harrington and Buckley.

“They’re stitching her up. She’s gonna be okay, but she lost a lot of blood.” Robin explains in a quiet voice.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” Mike groans as Nancy pulls away, keeping him at arms length.

“If god forbid this even happens again, you have to think about backup before you go in.” Nancy reinforces what they should’ve done.

“Hey, they got us, we thought we could handle it, because El has her powers and I got my bat. Evidently it didn’t go to plan.” Steve holds up his hands.

“You think, Harrington? My sister is lying in some goddam hospital bed because you thought you could ‘handle it.’” Billy hisses at him.

“We thought we could deal with it there and then without worrying people, it was stupid and we should’ve thought it through.” Steve sighs.

“Damn right you should have.” Billy snarls at him.

“Hey, fighting won’t change what happened to Max, or get us anywhere. We screwed up, we gotta live with that.” Robin points out.

“Yeah.” Steve buries his head in his hands, forcing himself to stay strong for the kids and not to start crying himself.

“I hope you do.” Billy hisses angrily before gripping the side of a chair when the ache in the deep slice in his leg makes it hard to stand on it.

“Look, your an asshole, Hargrove, but I’m pretty sure even you know that Max wouldn’t want you to have a fight with Steve over this.” Robin continues as Billy glares at her.

“Shit, Nance, your arm.” Mike finally notices the bleeding cut on his sister’s arm, distracting Robin, Steve and Billy.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? You’re bleeding, come on.” Steve gets up to take her to one of the nurses.

No one says it, but they’re all pretty much convinced that Steve and Billy not being in the same room right now, is a good thing.

Robin sighs and starts trying to engage Dustin, Will, Lucas and Mike in gentle conversation as El continues to cry.

“Did one of those things hurt you?” Billy decides to ask her.

“No.” El shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes.

“Billy, I’m so sorry. I thought I could kill them all. I only got one and when the others came, I wasn’t ready, it was too much and it was coming after me, but Max...” El sobs burying her head into her hands.

Billy sighs and gets out of his chair to go to her, limping a little on his sore leg.

“Come here.” He mutters and El looks up.

She expected him to yell at her, just like he he’d yelled at Steve.

She doesn’t question it though and runs straight into his arms, continuing to cry as Billy holds her.

He doesn’t blame her for what happened at all.

He knows El and he knows his sister.

They’re both stubborn and they want to do what’s right, even if it puts them in grave danger.

After everything they’ve seen, it’s hard to remember that they’re just kids.

Kids who’ve seen far too much.

Dealt with things kids shouldn’t have to deal with.

Harrington and Buckley should’ve insisted on more backup, maybe it would’ve made a difference. 

Billy tries not think about that as El hugs him tight.

All that matters is Max and she’s all both he and El can think about as they hold on to each other.

Praying that she’s going to be alright.

It isn’t long, even though it feels like an eternity to Billy, that he’s finally allowed to go and see Max.

He takes El and Sinclair with him.

El holds on tightly to his arm and Lucas walks behind them.

Max is sleeping when they see her.

There’s a thick bandage stretching up her right arm.

Lucas and El immediately go to stand by her, as Billy hangs back to hear what the medical professionals have to say about his sister’s condition.

Listening as they tell him that she’s going to be absolutely fine.

That’s exactly what Billy had prayed he would hear and is immediately relieved.

She should wake up either in the night or some point tomorrow, the blood loss having caused her to lose consciousness and they’ve given her heavy pain medication.

She has a deep gash on her arm that had to be sewed up, along with one on her upper leg that has also been stitched up.

It will scar, but she’ll be fine when she wakes up.

They ask him about who they should contact and Billy lies.

Telling them that he is Max’s guardian.

He remembers his own stay in hospital.

Last thing he wants is Neil here and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t just let Susan know, because she would tell Neil.

Which is why he lies and doesn’t think anything else of it.

Billy ends up reclined in a chair beside Max’s bed, wincing a little at the pain in his leg, as he keeps a close eye on the unconscious Max.

Lucas holds onto her hand and talks to her, whilst El cries and strokes her hair.

Billy doesn’t mind them being there. He knows how much they love Max and if she wakes up any time soon, he’s glad she’s got people there for her that she cares about.

He never told her, but once the disorientation had passed, Billy had felt extremely grateful when he’d realised that Max was with him and stayed with him until he woke up. 

He’s glad she was there.

He never thought he’d have to do the same for her and he really wishes that he didn’t have to, because his sister shouldn’t be in this position in the first place, but he wouldn’t leave her.

He’d never leave her.

They stay exactly like that for hours.

Until Nancy pops her head around the door.

“Hey, Lucas, your parents are here, so is Mrs. Byers and she called Hopper about fifteen minutes ago.” Nancy tells the kids.

“Okay, do they want me to come now?” Lucas asks.

“Yeah, they want to make sure you’re okay, but they told me to tell you to take your time, they know what’s happened.” Nancy tells him.

“What story have we given them?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“They had an accident on their bikes, I’m not sure. Steve and Robin dealt with that.” She winces.

“Bound to be something weird then.” Billy mutters, all of them turning to face the door when they hear Hopper yelling.

“Thank god.” He sighs when he enters the room and sees El, alive and well.

El immediately runs to give him a hug.

“What the hell happened and why am I only hearing about this now?!” Hopper growls at Nancy, Billy.

“I got this.” Nancy heads towards Hopper to explain, whilst Mrs. Byers stands in the doorway with Will, Dustin and Mike.

“We can help.” Dustin and Mike begin to approach Hopper with Nancy.

Billy wasn’t there from the start, so he lets Dustin, Mike and Nancy explain what happened to Hopper and Mrs. Byers.

Harrington must have ran for it, Billy muses to himself.

Typical.

“Uh, hey.” The voice of Will Byers startles him a little.

“What do you want, kid?” Billy raises an eyebrow at him.

This kid’s never said a word to him.

In fact, Billy wasn’t even sure that he could speak for awhile.

“Just wanted to make sure Max is okay and I just wanted to say, I get it.” He speaks quietly.

“Get what?”

“The Mind Flayer. I know what it’s like to have it in your head and when stuff comes out of the upside down, I feel it.” He admits.

“Thinking about it, kid. I think I felt it to, these things were irritating me all day.” Billy gestures to his scars.

“Yeah, that would be it. We should’ve got you involved earlier.” Will sighs.

“Can’t argue with that.” Billy glances to Max.

“You know, if you ever want to talk about what happened with the Mind Flayer...”

“I don’t.” Billy mutters.

“I get it, I do and if you do ever want to talk about it, we could.” Will offers kindly.

“Thanks, kid.” Billy nods.

“But I’m alright.” He replies, but keeps it in mind.

It’s kinda nice to have the offer there, after all.

“We’re all gonna have a long conversation about this, all of us, because I have so many issues with how you all handled what happened today.” Is Hopper’s response after learning what happened.

All of them noticing how Hopper is trying to restrain himself from letting rip and tearing them all a new one for putting themselves in danger without telling him. 

“I know you want to stay with Max, but we gotta go home and talk about this some more, alright?” Hopper rests a hand on El’s shoulder in a gentle manner.

“Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Of course you can. I might be grounding you for all this, but for as long as she’s in hospital, you can visit.” Hopper declares.

“Thank you.” El smiles slightly, going to hold Max’s hand once again.

“See you tomorrow.” El whispers softly, before going to stand with Hopper, who rests a hand on her shoulder, in a caring manner.

Watching El smile up at Hopper, there is a moment where Billy wishes that when Max is up, that they were going with them.

“Question. Where’s your parents, kid?” Hopper looks between Billy and Max’s unconscious form.

El exchanges a look with Billy, who manages to discreetly shake his head at her before she can open her mouth.

“They’re outta town, I’ll call them tomorrow. She’s alright, so I don’t wanna worry them. I got her.” Billy lies with ease, causing Nancy to frown.

“Fair enough, make sure you do though, I’m sure they’ll be worried about you both.” Hopper remarks.

Billy nods and gives Hopper a smirk.

Yep, he doubts that very much.

When El leaves with Hopper, Joyce, Will and Dustin, Lucas remembers that his parents are waiting for him and decides to leave.

Giving Max a kiss on the forehead and squeezing her hand, before leaving.

“You know, I could let Steve and Robin take Mike home instead of calling my parents to pick us both up, I could stay, if you wanted company.” Nancy offers kindly.

“I got Max.” Billy replies.

“Yeah.” Nancy smiles.

“If you want someone to talk to though, I will stay, I don’t mind.” 

“Nah, you go home, rest, it’s been a long day. Besides, don’t you want to continue yelling at your brother?” Billy smirks at her.

“I’m getting to the stage where I’m just grateful that he’s still alive.” Nancy shakes her head at him.

“Same here.” Billy gestures to Max’s sleeping form.

“You told Hopper that your parents were out of town, I saw your dad.” Nancy folds her arms.

“Yeah, they were going out of town. Susan was coming home, they’d have left pretty soon after. They’re out of town.” Billy ends up lying to Nancy.

“Oh.” Nancy nods.

“Seriously, get outta here.” Billy says after a moment.

“I’ll come and see her tomorrow, hopefully she’ll be awake.” Nancy strokes a hand over Max’s hair.

“She better be.” Billy retorts.

“I’m sure she will.” Nancy smiles, heading towards the door.

“Hey, Billy?”

“What?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“Thanks for having my back out there.”

“Anytime.” Billy nods once.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Billy nods.

“I got my sister.”

Despite how tired and utterly drained he feels, Billy doesn’t fall asleep.

He just stays up, keeping an eye on Max.

Ready to protect her from anything that could do her harm.

He holds her hand through most of it.

Wondering if that’s exactly what Max did when he was in his coma.

He assumes it was.

She must have felt awful sitting there all those weeks, because it’s only been a few hours and all Billy wants is for Max to wake up and when she does, he’ll be there to assure her that’s she’s going to be alright.

Just like now.

“It’s gonna be alright, shitbird.” Billy pats her hand.

“Billy?” Max whispers quietly, so quiet that Billy almost misses it, but soon realises that she’s waking up when she starts shifting around.

“Billy, where am... OW! What the shit is that? Ow!” She cries softly, pain washing over her.

“Max, Max, hey, hey.” Billy grabs both of her hands before she can pull anything out or displace the bandages.

“Shit, Billy, the Demodogs are back. They were attacking us, El...” She starts to panic, her memories flooding back to her.

“I know, I know, shh. It’s okay, Max. You’re safe, you’re with me.” Billy assures her.

“Where?”

“Hospital, those things did a number on you.” He informs her.

“What?” Max appears confused for a moment, but soon works out that Billy is I fact right and that she is in the hospital.

She’s also feeling very sore.

Ah shit! She winces when all the memories come back to her.

“Wow, that didn’t work out as well as we hoped.”

“No shit!”

“El got one of them, but the other two...”

“They’re gone. I killed one, Nancy got the other.” Billy tells her.

“Least they’re gone.” Max bites down on her lip for a moment.

“Yep.” Billy agrees, before sighing.

“Jesus, Max! What the hell were you dumbasses thinking? Going out there without backup. I remember you telling me about those ugly sons of bitches and the shit they could do and hell, I saw the kind of shit they could do when I fought two of them off! You all could’ve been killed!” He ends up raising his voice to her.

“I’m so sorry.” Max whispers.

“After all the shit we’ve been through, I can’t believe you’d all go and do something as dumb as that.” Billy shakes his head at her.

“It wasn’t just that we didn’t think.” Max admits in a small voice.

“Then what was it? I’m all ears, Maxine!”

“I knew we should have told you, but after the Mind Flayer, I didn’t want you out there in case you got killed by those things. You weren’t there the first time, we knew what we were doing, it just didn’t work out. I was scared.” Tears slide down Max’s cheeks and Billy sighs, burying his head in his hands, before moving forward in his chair and grabs both of Max’s hands. 

“Shitbird... Max. I’m your big brother, I’m the one who keeps you out of trouble. I keep you safe, alright? I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Then who does?” Max whispers, tears in her eyes.

Billy smiles at her.

“Let’s not forget that I am the guy who took on that Mind Flayer with my bare hands, I can protect myself just fine, MadMax.” Billy squeezes her hands.

“I just don’t want to lose my brother.”

“I don’t want to loose you either, shitbird.” Billy replies, freeing one of his hands so he can wipe away all her tears.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry.” Max starts to apologise to him again, but Billy raises his hand.

“I mean, we’re gonna talk about this some more and I think you might be getting more lectures about what happened today, but right now? It doesn’t matter. You’re here, you’re safe and for now, I don’t want to hear any more apologies. You’re not dead and that’s all that matters to me.” Billy tells her honestly.

“Now, come here.” He gets up to give her a gentle hug.

Max wraps her good arm around him and buries her head into his shoulder.

“And don’t ever scare the shit out of me like that again!”

They spend the rest of the night talking.

Talking about pretty much anything and everything.

Billy holds her hand the entire time, letting her squeeze it when the pain hits her.

Just making sure that she’s comfortable and knows that she’s safe.

Max thanks him over and over again for staying with her and for not calling Neil and Susan.

Billy tells her that he knows she did the same for him and is more than happy to do the same for her, because she is his sister.

He cares about her so much.

He probably always will.

“Hey.” There’s a soft knock at the door.

It’s Nancy.

“I felt bad for leaving you and don’t even get me started on what I just left.” Nancy rolls her eyes as she walks towards Max, a vase of flowers in her hands.

“I’m glad you’re awake, how are you doing?” Nancy sets the flowers down.

“Sore, they hurt like a bitch.” Max winces.

“I bet.” Nancy nods, understanding due to the ache that’s there in her own arm from where the Demodog got her.

“How’s your leg?”

“What did you do to your leg?!” Max’s eyes widen in an instant.

“One of those pieces of shit caught me, I’m good, it’s fine.” Billy assures her quickly before she can panic too much.

“Okay.” Max gives him a sceptical look.

Knowing that Billy’s definition of ‘fine’ is very different from hers.

Remembering quite vividly him falling over whilst trying to get back on his feet whilst he was recovering and not telling anyone anything other than that he was ‘fine’ whilst he literally lay on the floor for the best part of the day trying to get up.

“If Steve was the one who came up with the bike accident story I might kill him.” Nancy states as she sits in the chair next to Billy.

“He is not good at cover stories.” Max groans.

“No shit, because of his cover story our parents decided that all bikes are dangerous and told Mike that they were going to sell his.” Nancy mutters.

“Oh shit, what did Mike say?” Max winces.

“He didn’t say anything, at first.” Nancy sighs.

“Did he go and get on his bike and cycle off?” Billy guesses.

“Actually, yeah that’s exactly what happened, how did you...”

“I would have and have done the same thing with my Camaro if someone said they were taking it from me.” Billy retorts.

“It’s literally five am. How long was he riding on that thing for?” Max can hardly believe what she’s hearing, but the image of Mike riding around on his bike in the early hours of the morning, probably swearing at his parents makes her smirk.

“I have no idea. He literally got on that thing as was riding the streets for hours. He hid it somewhere in the end, then our parents were arguing with him and he’s telling them that they can’t do this, because it’s not like they even realise where Mike and I are during the day anyway and that if they paid more attention to us then shit like this wouldn’t happen. I figured that they were probably going to argue for hours, so I came to see how you were.” Nancy gives Max a kind smile.

“Next time, we don’t leave the cover stories to Harrington.” Billy suggests.

“Let’s hope there’s not a next time.” Is Nancy’s response.

“Oh, there is definitely going to be a next time.” Max shifts to get more comfortable.

“Better not be for a while, all these random ass invasions are gonna cause me to lose my hair at this rate.” Billy mutters.

“I mean, you wouldn’t be losing much.” Max smirks.

“Watch it, shitbird.” Billy glares at her.

“What? It’d probably look better short, help me out here, Nancy.” Max looks to her for backup.

“Hmm, maybe. Probably, I could give it trim if you want it short.”

Billy glowers at them both and snarls.

“Both of you stay the hell away from my mullet, I swear to god...”

Max and Nancy ignore him, both of them laughing too hard to pay any attention to his grumbling.

It’s what she needed, Max thinks to herself as she continues to tease her brother.

A good laugh after a very long day.

Somehow, Billy remains awake even when both Max and Nancy have dozed off.

Max curled up into a comfortable position on the bed, which Billy knows from experience can’t be very comfortable.

Nancy has also dozed off in the chair next to his.

When he realised that both had fallen asleep on him, Billy had tucked Max in, getting her another blanket just in case she got cold and seeing as he’d used all the blankets on Max, he draped his leather jacket over Nancy.

He’d been about to doze off himself, when he caught a glimpse of an irate Jim Hopper stood at the door.

Not wanting to disturb Max, Billy moves quickly towards the door.

The pain in his leg has eased considerably.

“What?” Billy folds his arms defensively.

“What were you playing at, kid? I get called into work early today because apparently Neil and Susan Hargrove have been there all night and this morning because their daughter didn’t come home!” Hopper growls at him.

Ahh shit. Billy thinks to himself.

“You said they were outta town!”

“I thought they were!” Billy shrugs.

“Really?” Hopper gives him a look.

“Yeah, okay I wasn’t sure. I was tired. I was worried about my sister, there wasn’t much space left in my head to think things like that through. They could’ve been out they might not have been.” Billy lies.

“Well, you were definitely wrong, kid. They’re coming now and they’re not happy. Seriously who came up with that bike accident story?” Hopper shakes his head.

“Harrington. Steve Harrington, now you can arrest him for it.” Billy suggests.

“With all the grief it’s caused I just might. Jesus! This whole incident went off the rails from start to finish.” Hopper grumbles, before sighing.

“More importantly, is your sister alright now? El wanted to stay, but I had to get the bottom of what happened.” Hopper explains.

“Yeah, she woke up. Tell El that she’s okay.” Billy reports.

“That’s good to hear. Those kids...” Hopper shakes his head.

“They’re gonna put me in an early grave.”

“I was thinking the same goddam thing.” Billy agrees.

“Well, that’s it. In future, just let the hospital contact your parents, I really didn’t need this, this morning.” Hopper shakes his head at Billy again, as he sets off down the corridor.

“Mornings are for coffee and contemplation.”

Standing outside for a few minutes to allow himself to think about what he should do to prepare himself for Neil and Susan’s impending arrival, Billy curses loudly.

If he wasn’t in a hospital he’d have gotten though his entire pack of cigarettes by now!

In the end he decides that he’s got to want Max and Nancy.

He immediately thinks that he should tell Nancy to get out of here as quickly as possible.

However, his leg still aches and he knows that Neil is going to be pissed and knows that he won’t do anything to him if there was a witness.

Kneeling down by Max’s bed, Billy decides not to startle her awake and instead strokes a hand gently over her hair until she wakes up.

“Max, shit happened and Neil and Susan are on their way. They went to the cops because you didn’t come home last night.” He tells her quickly but carefully, so to keep her calm.

Even though he most definitely isn’t calm.

“It’s okay.” Max whispers to him.

“Yeah, I don’t know about that shitbird.” Billy mutters, wincing when he can hear the familiar tone of Neil’s voice.

Nancy is startled awake then.

“What’s going on?” She murmurs, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Parents are here.” Billy states.

“What? I thought they were out of town?” Nancy is once again confused by the turn of events.

“As did I. You can go.” Billy gives her the option to get the hell out.

“It’s okay, I’m so tired I can barely see straight.” She continues to rub her eyes as Susan and Neil burst into the room.

“MAX!” Susan shrieks, causing Max to jump and nearly fall off the bed in surprise.

“MAX! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Susan practically screams as she pulls Max into a tight embrace.

Causing Max to cry out due to the pain it causes her to be hugged so tightly.

“You didn’t call.” Neil snarls at Billy, beginning to advance on him.

Stopping when he sees Nancy in the chair behind him.

Billy was right in assuming that Neil wouldn’t hit him with there being a witness.

“Why didn’t you call us?” Susan cries at him.

“Out of all the irresponsible things you’ve done...”

Neil is glaring at him in a way then, that Billy is confident that if Nancy wasn’t around then Neil would’ve pushed him out of the window by now.

“Mom, mom. He didn’t do anything, he was here with me.” Max cuts in quickly.

“He should have called, Maxine.” Neil retorts.

“He was so busy, he wouldn’t leave me and he sat with me until I woke up. He didn’t leave me and he stayed up with me all night. I should have told him to call. It’s on me. I got myself into this mess.” Max explains to back Billy up.

“Maybe if your brother had been keeping a better eye on you then nothing would have happened to you on the first place.” Neil hisses, glaring at Billy again.

“It would have been a lost worse if he hadn’t have been there. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.” Max looks directly at Billy, who nods at her in thanks.

“He wouldn’t leave her. He was here for her when she woke up and made sure she knew she wasn’t alone and was going to be okay.” Nancy backs both of them up.

“Who are you exactly?” Susan tilts her head to the side.

“A friend.” Nancy replies. 

“Why is she still here?” Neil looks to Billy.

“She brought me flowers.” Max smiles.

“I can go.” Nancy says quickly.

“Billy, take her home.” Max gives Billy a gentle look that Billy recognises.

She’s trying to get him out of there.

“Sure.” Billy nods.

“Thank you for being there for me. Seriously don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t had you here.” Max smiles warmly at him.

“I’ll come and see you soon.” Nancy beams at Max, who reaches out towards Billy.

Going to her side, Billy allows her to wrap him in a hug.

He knows that she’s trying to get him out of trouble with Neil and he’s very grateful for it.

“I’ll come back later.” Billy promises her, as she holds him tightly.

“Aww isn’t that sweet? I’m glad you were here for your sister. That’s the most responsibility you’ve ever taken for her and I’m very happy that she wasn’t alone, you should have called, but you didn’t leave Maxine on her own and that was so kind of you.” Susan ends up praising him as she watches Max hug Billy.

Happy with the response, Max let’s him go.

Hoping that it helped.

“See you later.” Billy murmurs to her as he heads for the door.

Making a mental note for himself to buy her something.

Max beams at him.

“Can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This was not a good chapter, I know. I tried. I did, but it just didn’t come out the way it probably should have done, so I apologise for my skills as a writer & I promise that the next one will be better. Watched season three again so I need to write something more light hearted. My friend wants me to write the battle of the babysitters, but please send me whatever prompts you’d like me to write up, I’m happy to write anything, even more angst if I must, but it might take me awhile because I finished season three again & that’s brought all my feelings for Billy’s pointless death back again sadly. Anyway, I’m off to go & watch something a lot happier that stars the wonderful Dacre Montgomery (Billy) where he doesn’t die horrifically! I also need to stop writing all this when I’m meant to be sleeping. Thank you all so much for your continuous support with this story, all your kind words mean so much to me & I am honoured that people actually read this stuff. Thanks again & please comment & tell me all your thoughts.


	12. The Battle Of The Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Billy Hargrove’s turn to take care of The Party.

REQUESTED: Billy takes care of The Party mixed with my friends idea to have Billy & Steve compete to see who is the better babysitter. I am genuinely sorry about this.

I don’t own anything.

Max knew this would happen eventually.

It was bound to happen.

Honestly? She’s just relieved they didn’t decide to fight to the death, but there is going to be a fight.

A fight between her brother, Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington.

The two having decided to take their ongoing dick measuring contest to another level.

It had been a normal Friday evening.

Max, El, Dustin, Lucas and Will had been at the Wheeler’s since they got out of school and were chilling together without a care in the world.

They talked, laughed and completely ignored Will’s request to play a game of dungeons and dragons.

Just a regular day, which ended when Nancy came down to tell them that Steve, Robin and Billy were there to take them home.

Steve and Robin were standing in the living room when they got out and Dustin, Lucas and Will immediately flocked around them, as Steve would be taking them home.

Max knew Billy would be waiting in the Camaro for her.

For some reason, he never comes to the door when she’s at Mike’s.

She’s glad they’re probably giving El a lift home, because that keeps them out of their house for longer and normally means that Billy will take her to some place for a late night snack and they’ll sit in the Camaro for hours.

Dustin, Lucas and Will chatted happily to Steve and Robin about their day, whilst El gives Mike a hug and a kiss goodbye.

They head out after saying goodbye to Mike’s parents and Mike himself, Nancy following, as she had wanted to make sure they all got to their cars safely.

Max immediately waved to Billy, whom was leaning against the Camaro.

Saying her goodbyes to Lucas, Will and Dustin as she walked with El to the car.

They’d been so close.

So close, to just getting in the car and heading off, but then Steve had to open his big mouth.

“Hey, need a lift home, El?” He’d called to her.

“Nah, I got it, Harrington.” Billy replied.

“Sure about that? I mean it’s quite away away and it’s night. Maybe she should be taken home by someone who actually knows what the speed limit is.” Steve had snarked back.

“Questioning my ability to keep the kids safe, Harrington?” Billy had glared and had gotten a fresh cigarette out.

“Are you not aware of how fast you drive?”

“I get them home safe.” Billy had shrugged.

“Hmm.” Steve has folded his arms.

“Well, Steve doesn’t put their lives on the line when driving.” Robin had backed Steve up.

“There’s nothing wrong with my driving.” Billy had growled.

“I like his driving, he’s fun.” El had nodded, causing Billy to smirk at her.

“She thinks breaking the speed limit is fun?! Dear lord, what have you been teaching this child?” Robin had shook her head at Billy.

Confused, El had just shrugged.

“This is why I’m the only valid babysitter.” Steve had stated.

“Hey, I can take care of these kids just fine!” Billy had snapped.

“Oh really? I babysit all six of them most of the time and I do a great job. What do you do exactly? Oh yes, only babysit two of them and do a questionable job.” Steve had remarked.

“Because we want you to take care of us.” Dustin placed a hand on Steve’s arm.

“It’s easy, Dustin, Mike, Will and Lucas would all rather hang with you and me and El would rather hang with Billy.” Max had decided to add.

“What? Excuse me, I thought you and El loved hanging out with me and the others.”

“Yeah, we like hanging out with the others and I love you, Steve, we both love you, but you can be a bit high maintenance.” Max had admitted.

“And he’s not?!” Steve had practically shrieked.

“Not really, when El and I are hanging out, he just makes sure we’re safe and we’re fed. You’re always expecting us to do stuff.” Max sighed.

“I cannot believe you would say that.”

“Steve, we love you and you do a great job of looking after us, you’re the team mom, but I don’t know, it’s just easy the way it is.” Max had assured him that she does like him taking care of her, because he does.

El nods to back her up.

“See, Harrington? I got this.” Billy gives him a shit eating grin.

“If you think you’re such a good babysitter, better than me, then how about we put it to the test?” Steve had walked forward, Billy doing the same.

The two men meeting in the middle.

“Wow, I really don’t like the sound of this.” Lucas had winced.

“Why do I feel like we’re the ones who are going to regret this?” Will had whispered.

“Because we’re the ones that are probably gonna suffer because of this.” Dustin had groaned.

“Challenging me, Harrington? That won’t end well for you.” Billy had stated.

“Actually, it will. We both take the kids, I take them tomorrow, you take them Sunday and we look after them all day and we are judged by someone as to who does a better job, now we all know it’s gonna be me, so I don’t even know why I’m suggesting this, but it’ll be fun to watch you lose for once.” Steve had smirked.

“Who you getting to judge it, Dingus?” Robin has nudged him.

“Not her.” Billy had glared at Robin.

“For once, I agree with you. Robin is my best friend and she hates you, so that wouldn’t be a fair competition.” Steve agreed.

“What about my mom? She’s not doing anything this weekend and she’d probably enjoy doing it?” Will spoke up.

“If you can get her to do it, sure.” Steve nodded.

“Yeah, Mrs. Byers would be a neutral person in this situation, she’d probably think that this is insane and that we’re all losing our minds, but she’d do it.” Dustin had also agreed.

“Think you’re up to the task, Hargrove?” Steve had glanced towards Billy.

“Piece of cake. Get ready to eat your words when I win, Harrington.” Billy replied in a cocky manner.

“There is no way you’re gonna beat me at this, absolutely no way.” Steve had laughed whilst shaking his head.

“Never underestimate me, Harrington.” Billy had growled.

“How is this gonna end? What does the winner get?” Robin decided to ask.

“It ends on Monday morning when Hargrove drops the kids off at school, we’ll be waiting there and the winner will be announced and when I win, well.” Steve continued to laugh.

“There’s a big party coming up next Friday. When I win, I think I’d like our peers to know that I won the battle of the babysitters and that ‘Billy Hargrove: Keg King Of Hawkins’ lost. Maybe this will be my opportunity to remind them that I’m still King Steve. I’m a decent guy, who’s moving on from the douchebag I used to be, but I’m still King Steve.” Steve had decided, having imagined already how he would humiliate Hargrove and finally being the guy down a peg or two.

“And if Billy wins?” Max had decided to ask.

“Well, as ‘King Steve’ says, there’s a big party coming up next week and I’d like the people I know, to hear ‘King Steve’ renounce his title once and for all and to state for the record who the King Of Hawkins really is, oh and just to finish off, he can address the people in the way he used to greet people at his job.” Billy was smirking when he came up with his plan to humiliate Harrington.

“What does that even mean?” Steve had folded his arms again.

“You know what I mean, Harrington.”

Steve had paused for a moment, thinking over Hargrove’s words, before coming to the realisation that he did know what Hargrove had meant and he definitely has to win now.

“No way... How did you even find out about that?” Steve had hissed.

“I have my ways.” Billy had chuckled.

“Yeah, I told Dustin and he must have told the guys and then Max must have told Hargrove.” Robin admitted.

“Thanks a lot, Robin!” Steve had groaned.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You’ll never have to do it, you’re gonna kick his ass at this. There is literally no way you can fail at this.” Robin had assured him.

“I know, but I can’t imagine ever addressing another human being like that again.” Steve had shuddered.

“You’re gonna be fine, besides I’ll be by your side every step of the way...”

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Max had decided to speak out then.

“What isn’t fair?” Steve frowned.

“You’ll have Robin with you. Billy doesn’t have a Robin.” Max pointed out.

“Yeah, you kinda have a bit of an unfair advantage there, just saying.” Lucas had agreed with Max.

“Well, maybe Robin could...”

“No way, dingus, no way. If you’re about to suggest that I spend Sunday helping Hargrove out, nope, not gonna do it. We would kill each other.” Robin retorted.

“Finally, we can agree on something!” Billy had commented.

“Then how are we going to do this? I mean, I suppose Robin could step down...” Dustin tried to come up with a solution.

“I’ll do it.” Nancy declares.

“You’ll do what?” Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll be his Robin.” She shrugged.

“How? How can you do that? Nancy, think about it. You’ll have to spend the whole day with him? Me and Robin can barely do an hour.” Steve tried to make her see what he believed to be the error of her ways.

“I don’t care. I’ll do it.”

“Ooh! How about we make this even more interesting and have Robin go with Billy and Nancy could with Steve!” Dustin had come up with another idea.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine the way it is. I’d rather not spend a whole day babysitting with my ex boyfriend.” Nancy had admitted.

“But you’d be prepared to spend a whole day with Billy Hargrove?!” Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It would be awkward if I teamed up with you, besides I think Robin and Billy really would kill each other.” Nancy shrugged her shoulders.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Steve shook his head.

“Better believe I’m gonna take your ass down, Harrington.” Billy had smirked again.

“No way. Absolutely no way, you’re going down, Hargrove! Me and Steve, we’re the dream team right here and in no time at all, Steve’s gonna be getting you to show him a little respect.” Robin had given Steve a high five.

“Yeah? Get ready for the unholy shitstorm that is about to rain down on you when I kick your ass!” Steve had smugly grinned back.

He’s ready.

He can and will beat Hargrove at this.

He’s Steve Harrington, a pretty damn good babysitter.

The king of the babysitters.

Hargrove has nothing on him.

“I’m gonna bury you, Harrington.” Billy had growled.

“We’ll see.” Dustin had commented as he, Lucas and Will followed Robin to Steve’s car.

“I’m gonna take him out.” Steve is saying as he walks away.

Billy glares at him, as El and Max went to the Camaro. 

“That asshole is gonna be wiped out!”

Their competition began the very next morning.

Billy woke up earlier than he would do on a Saturday morning and had made sure Max was ready long before Harrington came to pick her up.

“Good luck.” He tells her.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve done this so many times, shithead.” Max shakes her head at him.

“I know, but I’m here if you need me and if anything comes out of the Upside Down...”

“I’ll call you.” Max finishes his sentence.

“Damn right you will.” Billy mutters, hearing the sound of Harrington’s car pulling up outside.

“Get out of here, have fun. If you wanna kill Harrington at any point in time, go for it.” Billy tells her, whilst giving her some money for the day.

“Thanks, shithead.” Max smirks at him as she heads for the door.

“See you tomorrow, shitbird.” Billy opens the door.

“What are you doing today?”

“Getting ready for tomorrow.” Billy grumbles at the thought as Max smirks at him, before running to Steve’s car.

Shouting goodbye to him and telling him that Will has managed to convince his mom to judge the battle between him and Harrington.

Billy gave her a nod in farewell, before glaring at Harrington.

The fight has begun.

Billy cannot wait to destroy him once and for all.

His victory will be a sweet one.

Somehow, Nancy Wheeler had convinced him into going food shopping with her for tomorrow.

He’d been planning to do it, but he was going to do it alone.

However, seeing as Nancy plans on joining him tomorrow, she had stopped by to ask if he wanted to go food shopping with her.

Billy already has a plan for tomorrow.

He’ll let those little shits do pretty much whatever they want all day, but he will get them to eat a proper meal.

Not a takeout, a proper cooked meal.

He’s got this in the bag!

When Sunday morning finally rolls around, Billy is ready.

Having woke up at the crack of dawn to prepare.

He cleaned the house a bit, not too much, but a bit and did his usual workout routine whilst waiting for Nancy to show up.

He was playing his music so loud that he didn’t even hear her when she came in.

Fortunately, he’d had the sense to leave the door open.

“Morning!” Nancy calls as she enters the house, surprised to see Billy working out.

Pausing for a moment, Nancy thinks about what to say.

Deciding to speak when the song ends.

“Hey.” Billy is a little startled to hear Nancy’s voice coming from behind him, but not that much.

Putting the bar down, Billy turns to face her, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Nancy finds herself lost for words again and tries her hardest not to look at the horrific scars on Billy’s chest and waist.

She’s often wondered if she should try to get him to open up to her ever since she decided to get to know him properly.

It’s a long shot, but she thinks he needs someone to talk to and she is so grateful that he has Max.

Max Mayfield is a force to be reckoned with and the fact that she and Billy have this better bond between them is great.

That they open up to each other.

Yet there is always something that Nancy can’t quite put her finger on that worries her about both of them.

It’s almost as if there’s this raw pain they’re hiding, Billy especially and no one deserves that.

“How are we doing this?” Billy’s voice brings her out of her thoughts.

“First off, these have got to go for the day. You’re not going to win this fight smoking these all day with the kids over.” Nancy plucks the cigarette from his lips.

Billy glares at her.

“I’m being serious.” She folds her arms to a disgruntled look from Billy, who promptly reaches for another cigarette, which causes Nancy to take the whole damn packet out of his hands.

Replacing it with a packet of gum.

“I’ve got more food, I wanted to make a salad. How about I put that away and you go and take a shower?” Nancy suggests.

“Really?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yes. You do want to win, right?” 

“Of course.” Billy mutters.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Do you really think I’d rather help my ex boyfriend win?” Nancy gives him a look.

“Fair enough.” Billy smirks.

“Shower! Go on.” Nancy places her hands on her hips, causing Billy to chuckle and actually slide a piece of chewing gum into his mouth.

“Yes, Miss Wheeler.”

After showering, putting on a clean shirt and fixing up the mullet, Billy finds Nancy in the kitchen.

“Now, how do you want to do this? I take it I’m cooking.”

“Nah, I’ll do that.” Billy replies.

“Really?” Nancy gives him a sceptical look.

“You look surprised.”

“My mother always cooks. I was always told that it’s a woman’s job.” Nancy shrugs.

“My father tells Susan the same thing. You don’t have to though, I can cook.” Billy responds.

Nancy gives him a disbelieving look.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Billy confirms.

“You’re a complete mystery, Billy Hargrove.” Nancy remarks.

Billy just smirks, raising an eyebrow when he hears the sound of a car pulling up.

“That’ll be them.” Nancy beams.

“And the fight to kick Harrington’s ass begins.”

Billy glares at Harrington as he lets the kids out of his car.

“You’re going down. I did fantastic work!” Harrington yells over to him.

El runs over to hug him.

“You can do just as much.” She whispers.

“Thanks, kid.” Billy ruffles her hair.

“Hey, Nance!” Mike calls to his sister as Will walks up with him.

“If you need me at anytime, feel free to call me. You should be okay, but seriously, I’m here for you.” Steve promises the kids.

“Why do we have to do this again?” Dustin groans.

“You clearly won.”

“Well, we know that.” Robin pats his shoulder as he gives Steve a hug.

“I’m proving a point. That there’s no babysitter like me.” Steve tells him.

“I know that, we all know that. You’ve won no matter what.” Dustin releases him, before reluctantly following the others.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s all gonna be fine, I’m gonna win and Mrs. Byers will stop by to check on you all like she did with me yesterday.” Steve tells him, waving him, Lucas and Max off.

“Hey.” Lucas gives Billy an awkward wave as he walks to the door with Max in tow.

“You survived Harrington.” Billy addresses Max.

“SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!” Steve screeches from his car as he drives off.

Shaking her head, Max smirks at Billy.

“You have definitely got your work cut out for you if you want to win. We had great day.” Max tells Billy exactly what he hadn’t wanted to hear.

“Yeah! We went for ice cream, Steve took us the movies and when we got back, take out pizza!” Lucas cheers, as Billy glares at him and Max nudges him

“I’ll just, go inside.” Lucas gives them both a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head at her boyfriend, Max watches him inside, before giving Billy a reassuring smile.

“You got this.” Max assures him, managing to sneak her backpack into his hands so she doesn’t have to drag it inside, before running after her friends.

“Goddammit, shitbird!” Billy grumbles when he realised that he’s been left with Max’s shit.

Coming up behind him, Nancy grins at him.

“We got this.” 

Billy nods as he shuts the front door, locking it up.

“Of course we have.” 

A few hours had passed since Steve dropped them off and everything is going smoothly.

The kids are sat chatting on the floor and the couches, eating the array of junk food Billy and Nancy had brought them.

Billy had pretty much left them to it and so did Nancy when they decided to start preparing the food early.

Nancy wanted to make a salad and he wanted to make the main course.

They’d also gotten a large cake to share for dessert.

They were doing a pretty decent job, working quietly, whilst listening to the kids banter between themselves.

“Need a hand?” The quiet voice of Will Byers sounds out from the entrance to the kitchen.

“Nah, kid. We‘re good.” Is Billy’s response.

“It’s nice of you to want to help us though.” Nancy smiles at him.

“You alright kid?” Billy asks him.

“Yeah, yeah. I just figured I’d see if you want a hand, it’s not like I’m gonna be playing dungeons and dragons any time soon.” Will sighs.

“What? I thought that’s all you guys did together?” Nancy frowns.

“It was. Then Lucas and Mike started dating and it was like the days of dungeons and dragons were over, because Mike doesn’t want to have to explain the whole thing to El.” Will shrugs his shoulders.

“When was the last time you played?” Nancy enquires.

“I genuinely don’t know, I tried to play it with them when El and Max dumped them, but it didn’t work out.” Will admits.

Billy glances towards the kid, that he secretly doesn’t mind.

That kid survived the Mind Flayer, Billy respects him for that and has appreciated his insight on how to deal with the aftermath of being possessed by the Mind Flayer.

It makes Billy want to do him a favour.

“Nancy, watch the stove for me will you? I got something to do.”

“Okay.” Nancy frowns at him.

“You better not be going outside to smoke.” She points a kitchen instrument at him.

Billy smirks as he leaves her.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Wheeler.”

“Alright, listen up you little shits.” Billy stands in front of Mike, Lucas and Dustin.

“You’re all gonna go and play dungeons and dragons with Will. That’s what the kid wants to do and you can’t just sit on your asses all day.” Billy commands.

“But...” Mike starts.

“It’s non negotiable.” Billy glares at him.

“What about El and Max?” Lucas points out.

“Yeah, that’s why we don’t play it anymore because it would take so long to explain it to El...”

“Nancy and I will deal with El and Max, but even if we weren’t that’s no excuse, Michael. El would learn it just fine and so would Max, you’re just lazy.” Billy states to a perplexed Mike. 

“Alright, so you’re all gonna go over to Will and tell him that you’re gonna play a game with him.”

“Seriously?” Dustin folds his arms.

“Yes. That kid went through hell and back with those things from the Upside Down, he went through utter shit and all he wants to do is play a game of dungeons and dragons. Just give him that.” Billy mutters before sighing and deciding to bribe them.

“You can have all of these if you do it and don’t complain about it.” Billy reveals a large jar of sweets he’d been carrying.

“Sold.” Dustin eagerly takes the jar.

“Trust me, you’re doing me a favour.” Billy grumbles, glaring at the sweet jar which Max and El had brought him in an attempt to get him to stop smoking.

If he wants a damn cigarette he’s gonna have a damn cigarette!

“Now go, I got Max and El.” He shoos them away.

“What were you and my sister doing in the kitchen?” Mike decides to ask.

“Cooking.”

“For what?” Lucas frowns.

“For you shitheads!” Billy sighs.

“Why? I thought we were having takeout?” Dustin looks confused.

“No, you’re eating a proper meal.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Billy grumbles before heading to find Max and El, leaving a bemused Dustin, Lucas and Mike behind.

Neither of which are particularly happy about a cooked meal.

They expected takeout.

“Ahh shit!”

As it turns out Max and El were more than happy to spend time with Billy, whilst the boys dived straight into dungeons and dragons

Led by an enthusiastic Will, who can’t believe that Dustin, Mike and Lucas finally want to play D&D with him.

“This one is so cool.” Max is showing Billy and El the comic she brought the other day.

Billy likes that Max is into comics.

He remember throwing one at her to give her something to do the first time he ever had to babysit her.

She enjoys them and doesn’t actually mind sitting on the couch with her and El, as she shows him the comic.

He does, however draw the line at nail painting.

“Please let me paint your nails, Billy.” Max begs.

“Yeah!” El grins.

Not wanting to hurt their feelings, Billy shakes his head at both of them before excusing himself to the kitchen.

“You’re up.” He lightly shoves Nancy into the living room, laughing to himself when El and Max immediately pounce on her to talk about painting her nails, whilst Billy retires to his cooking.

There is no way that he’s gonna put himself through that.

“You’re gonna get us killed, dickface.” Mike grumbles at Lucas.

“Nope, I’m gonna get us through this. I can do it.”

“Yeah right.” Dustin snorts.

“Michael, Dustin, Lucas. Do not panic. I, Will the Wise have the situation completely under control.” Will announces to the group, as Billy just shakes his head at them in bemusement.

Nerds.

Hoping that the assault on nails is over, Billy heads to the girls.

Watching, as Nancy braids El’s hair for her.

The couch covered in an array of different coloured hair ties.

Max is sitting, watching with a smile.

She looks happy and Billy is glad that his sister is happy.

Almost makes him forget that this is all so he can get one up on Harrington.

He’s definitely going to win, he decides as he heads to his room.

An idea in mind.

“Okay, I’m game.” Billy joins Max, El and Nancy on the couch with his crate of hair products.

“Wow.” Max’s eyes widen.

She knew Billy had a lot of hair product.

The keg proof mullet being the living proof of that.

Yet she didn’t know he had this much.

“You have more hair product than me and Steve combined.” Nancy comments.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this properly.” Billy tells them, causing Nancy to beam at him.

“You’re joining us?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I’ll do your hair, shitbird and Nance will do El’s.” Billy puts the crate between them, before sitting behind Max.

Allowing Nancy to get what she needs, before gathering the stuff he needs to do Max’s hair.

Mac braces herself when she sees the comb and hair brush.

She hates brushing her wild ginger mane of hair.

Her mom is so rough on it.

She’d had tears in her eyes when her mom had dragged a brush through it on the night of the winter dance and when she stuck those godawful clips in her hair.

However, to her shock and surprise, Billy is so gentle when brushing her hair.

He doesn’t tug on it and eases the brush through parts of it instead of just going to town on the whole thing.

Pulling knots apart carefully with his fingers instead of yanking the comb through it.

“What’s your plans for the week?” Nancy asks them all simultaneously.

“Not much.” El smiles.

“We can do something if you want. I just have boring school this week, our parents are out of town too.” Max responds.

“We got the house all to ourselves. We’re gonna do stuff, right?” She glances up at Billy, who carefully lowers her head back down so he can focus on her hair.

“Yeah, we can chill for the week. Find something to do in this boring old town. I’ll get some movies in for us.” Billy suggests.

“It’s not that boring, shithead.”

“Yeah, because I got here and showed people how it’s done.” Billy smirks.

“You certainly made the parties more interesting and it’s the first time our school have won basketball tournaments.” Nancy points out.

“I’ve heard rumours about you and the parties. Most of which are probably true, knowing you.” Max snorts.

“Can’t disagree with you there. I did a lot at these parties. They weren’t Cali parties, but I improved them and shit happened, you know.” Billy agrees.

“I have literally never seen you play basketball.” Max comments.

“Another one of my many skills, Maxine.” Billy pats her head whilst braiding part of her hair.

“I kicked Harrington’s ass at it.” 

“He did.” Nancy confirms.

“Whilst I love Steve, I kinda wish I’d seen that.” Max remarks to a nod from El.

“I’m definitely gonna come and watch you play one day.” Max grins at Billy, who lowers her head again, yet can’t hide his smile.

“We will.” El nods, who has a question of her own for Billy.

“Why do you only have one earring? I thought people wore two of them.” 

“Because it looks badass.” Is Billy’s response.

“I hate saying this, but it kinda does.” Max agrees.

“That’s because it is badass, Max.”

“Why did you get it in the first place, you never said.” Max decides to ask.

“Wasn’t intentional. Got it done back in Cali. It was a long twenty four hour party thing and when I woke up the next day, I had an earring.” Billy explains.

“Only you, shithead.” Max sighs and closes her eyes.

“Bit surprised when I saw it, but I figured it looked badass so I left it in.” Billy shrugs, putting another braid in Max’s hair.

“What was life like back in California?” Nancy chooses to enquire.

“Bit easier.” Billy retorts without thinking, causing both Max and El to glance at him in a knowing way.

“Is it not easy now?” Nancy frowns at his choice of words.

“It was better in Cali. There were beaches, better parties. I could go surfing whenever I wanted to and it was always hot. None of this bullshit weather. Great place, it was my home.” Billy decides to say, causing Max to lean back into him and rest her hand on his arm.

“Wish you were there now?” Nancy queries.

“Course I do. I’d give anything to be back in California.” Billy admits.

“What’s stopping you?” 

“If I’m going back, I’m going back with my sister and it’s just not possible to do that right now.” Billy glances down at Max, who is genuinely warmed by his words.

The fact that he won’t go back to California without her means the world to her.

“Wouldn’t want to go back without you either, shithead.” Is what Max decides to say.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t visit it though.” Billy remarks.

“Seriously? Holy shit I’d love to go back for a break. You’d do that?” Max can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“We could do a break, probably have to sleep in the Camaro, but wouldn’t it be great to see Cali again?” Billy points out.

“Hell yeah it would!” Max cheers.

“I gotta admit I wouldn’t mind the sunshine.” Nancy smiles.

“Say the word and I’ll take you there. It would give me a good excuse to go back.” Billy smirks.

“Road trip to California? That would be awesome!” Max beams.

“Let’s not get ahead ourselves. Road trip?” Billy gives her a look.

“Yeah! Some of us could go in the Camaro and the rest could go with Steve, I’m sure he’d join us.” Max explains her idea.

“What a way to bring down a good mood, shitbird.” Billy sighs at her.

“Sorry.” Max sniggers as Billy finishes the last braid in Max’s hair.

“How about we do your hair.” El offers kindly.”

“Nancy, she’s sitting right there, do hers.” Billy suggests.

“No, doing yours would be fun. We could cut it!” Max smiles wickedly.

“Stay away from my hair, shitbird.”

“Sounds like fun.” Nancy agrees with the girls, as Billy tries to edge his way of the couch.

“El, grab the scissors. Nancy and I will restrain him.” Max grins.

“No way.” Billy growls, trying to move off the couch, but finds himself cornered by the girls.

Meanwhile, despite the fact the boys are playing dungeons and dragons, they are distracted by the noise.

“What the shit?” Dustin glances over to the couch where Nancy, Max and El are fighting to sit on Billy.

“Do we help them? Do we even ask?” Lucas raises an eyebrow at them.

“What are you doing?!” Mike yells over to them.

“Trying to cut off the mullet!” Max yells back.

“Fair enough.” Dustin nods.

“Stranger things have happened. Where were we?” Lucas glances to Will.

“I, Will the wise was just about to...”

The sound of knocking at the door interrupts all of them.

Billy sighs in relief, the interruption allowing him the upper hand to throw all the girls off of him simultaneously.

“Saved by the bell.”

“They haven’t played D&D for so long?! How did you manage to get them to play again?” Joyce Byers eyes Billy in amazement.

Having popped around for her first glance at how things are going, so she can judge who is the better babysitter.

“Your son is very passionate about that game, Mrs. Byers. They managed to have an nice conversation about it and that’s what they’ve been doing for the past few hours.” Billy gives her a confident smile.

“I’m amazed. From what Will was telling me, I was afraid he’d never get to play it again.”

“And now he has.” 

“Great! And you and Nancy have been doing the girls hair? That’s great, I’m impressed. Do you know what your plans are for the rest of the day?” She asks.

“I’ll get them something to eat and seeing as it is a school night, they’ll all be asleep at a decent time.” 

“Wonderful, I am so impressed. From what the kids were saying, I wasn’t sure there was going to be much completion, but good work.” Joyce had given him a warm smile, before bidding farewell to Will and heading out.

“I’ll see you all again in a few hours.” She gives them all a friendly wave.

“Can’t wait.” Billy grins as he shuts the door behind her.

He’s got this.

Harrington’s not gonna know what hit him.

Hours passed by. Hours, which the boys spend playing dungeons and dragons and the girls spent helping Nancy and Billy in the kitchen along with just talking to them and playing a few board games.

Which Nancy mainly did with El and Max, but managed to drag Billy into it.

It was around seven pm when Billy decided that it was time to feed them.

He’d managed to time it perfectly with Joyce’s second visit as well.

“Everyone get their asses to the table! Food’s being put out.” He’d told them, just before there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Mrs. Byers! We were just about to have dinner, would you like to stay?” Nancy suggested.

“Ohh, I couldn’t. I was just checking in to see how things were going.”

“There’s enough for all of us and more.” Billy stated as he carried his massive dish of pasta to the table.

“Wait, you cooked? I thought you were just going to get them a take out like Steve did.” Joyce is surprised.

“Figured I’d make something instead.”

“I made the salad, the pasta is all Billy’s work.” Nancy tells her.

“That’s wonderful.” Joyce is smiling as she watches Billy put pasta onto each one of the kids plates.

Nancy going over to dish out some salad.

“I know you’re confused now, but I swear, Billy is a great cook.” Max is already shovelling pasta into her mouth.

El is doing the same, both she and Max having had Billy’s cooking before and both of them love it. 

“Holy shit, dude that is unbelievably good! Holy shit.” Dustin exclaims after being the first of the others to sample the food.

Billy just smirks, watching as the others start to taste it too.

“Damn that’s some good pasta!” Lucas remarks.

“This actually beats a take out. This is awesome, Billy.” Will beams at him as he eats some.

“It’ll never beat a takeout are you... Okay that is good.” Mike can’t find a bad word to say about the delicious pasta dish.

Joyce is bemused by what she is hearing, but it is all music to her ears hearing that the kids prefer someone’s cooked food to a take out.

She’ll have to get the recipe from Billy.

“Maybe I will have a bit.” She decides in the end, taking a plate and enjoys eating some of the best pasta she’s ever tasted.

“How did you make this? You must tell me how you made this sauce.” She says after only two mouthfuls.

“I picked up a few things over the years, experimented a bit.” Billy tells them as Nancy finally gets to try the pasta.

“Oh my god. There better be leftovers, or I’m taking you home with me to cook this for my whole family. This is so good.” Nancy compliments the pasta.

“I am amazed. This is so great.” Joyce tells Billy.

“I am very, very impressed.”

Billy just smiles back, watching the kids, Mrs. Byers and Nancy eat the food.

It’s over for Harrington now.

Joyce bids the kids goodnight and leaves after dessert.

Thinking that Billy’s idea to get all the kids into the living room to watch a movie or two before bed is a great idea.

Which is exactly what they do.

Max sits between Lucas and El, who sits next to Mike and Will and Dustin sit in front of them, whilst Billy and Nancy have managed to squeeze themselves onto a chair.

They watch three movies before Billy and Nancy decide that it’s time to herd the kids to bed.

“It’s a school night.” Nancy told them when the third movie finished.

“Time for bed.”

“Seriously?” Mike had given his sister a glare.

“Yes.” Billy has responded with one of his signature glares, which caused all six of the kids to rise up and head to Max’s room.

“Coming?” Nancy yawns slightly, before heading to follow the kids.

“I’ll be there in a minute, get them settled.” He tells her, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Deciding to end the day by making all six of them hot chocolate.

“What the f...”

“Billy! Come and join us in our fort.” Max beckons him over to the fort.

Billy doesn’t even know what to say. 

Somehow, they’ve made a blanket fort that stretches the entire length and width of Max’s bed and all six kids, including Nancy have managed to get inside of it.

“I couldn’t get them to settle down.” Nancy shrugs her shoulders.

“So you helped them make a fort out of all the blankets and bedsheets in the house?” Billy sets the tray down.

“No, we just used my bedsheet and all of yours.” Max responds.

“Come join us!” El beckons him over.

“Dude, did you make us hot chocolate?!” Dustin spies the tray.

“I did.” Billy hands each one of them a mug.

He’d even made one for Nancy.

“Get in here!” Max gives him a look and because he wants to beat Harrington at this and that is the only reason why, he gets into the blanket fort.

He didn’t think there would be enough space, but Max and El end up practically sitting on him to make space.

They sit then, drinking hot chocolate and making light conversation.

“Steve’s the best, but this was fun. You’re not completely evil after all.” Dustin gives Billy a thumbs up.

“Yeah, it’s been cool.” Lucas agrees.

“I had a great day, finally got to play D&D!” Will looks like he’s in heaven.

“And that pasta...”

“Sweet lord that pasta.” Dustin bows his head and puts his hands together.

“My only wish is that my love, Suzie had been here to taste it.”

“Don’t bring down the mood.” Max glares at him.

“I promise, if you two met in person you’d put all your feelings about her behind you. Suzie is wonderful.” Dustin defends his girlfriend.

“If she hadn’t have sung that damn song, my brother wouldn’t have nearly died and ended up scarred for life and Hopper wouldn’t have ended up fighting his way out a Russian prison.” Max grumbles and rests her head against Billy’s chest, tucking herself under his arm.

“I suppose you could see it that way.” Dustin nods.

“Cute song though. So funny.” Lucas laughs, immediately stopping when Max glares at him.

“Please don’t dump me again.”

“Wouldn’t that be the eighth time?” Will smiles.

“Oh yeah.” Max finds herself smiling back.

“Can we change the subject from Max dumping me?” Lucas groans.

“I don’t know, Sinclair. Sounds like a pretty good conversation to me.” Billy snorts, chuckling even when Max gives him a sharp nudge.

Even though this has all been about the competition between him and Harrington.

It’s been a better Sunday than it would’ve been if Neil and Susan were here and it makes him dread tomorrow when they return.

Which is why he holds on to every moment of the time he gets to spend with his sister, El, Nancy and their friends.

He’s never felt like he belonged anywhere before since he was a kid and lived in California with his mom.

After a while he didn’t think he deserved it.

He’s still not sure if he deserves these people in his life now, but even though he’ll never admit it, he’ll hang on to them and just wish that things were different.

After a lot of laughter, another round of hot chocolates and continuous banter, the kids finally fell asleep under their fort.

Billy had managed to sneak out of Max and El’s grip before they’d fallen asleep and without breaking the fort.

It looks like the most uncomfortable thing in the world, but the six kids have all managed to fall asleep in the circle they’d been sat in.

Shaking their heads at them, Billy and Nancy made sure that all the kids were fast asleep and wrapped comfortably in blankets, before sliding their way completely free from the fort. 

Leaving a nightlight on for them, before leaving Max’s room.

The two exhausted teens, choosing to wash all the dishes together so that it wasn’t an issue in the morning.

“Come on.” Billy pulls some ingredients out and puts them in between them the second he cleans out the last mug.

“What are we doing now?” Nancy yawns.

“That shit from the cafeteria is poison. I’m gonna make them sandwiches for tomorrow, I’ll do three, you do three.” Billy grumbles.

“That’s really kind of you, Billy.” Nancy smiles.

“It’s gonna help me against Harrington that’s what.” Billy snorts as he begins preparing the sandwiches.

“It’s still nice.”

“I’m far from nice, Miss Wheeler.”

“I know.” She nods.

“But you’re not one hundred percent asshole either.”

“We did it!” Nancy both cheers and yawns, as they finally exit the kitchen at the good old time of half past four in the morning, kicking her shoes off as she goes.

“We pulled it off.” Billy agrees with her, rubbing his tired eyes.

Dragging themselves towards the couch, both Billy and Nancy collapse onto said couch at the same time.

“I ended Harrington’s whole career tonight.” He murmurs, throwing his head back.

“We did something good today, Hargrove.” Nancy let’s our another yawn, draping her legs over Billy.

“We won. We kicked his ass.” Billy murmurs, closing his tired eyes.

“Maybe.” Nancy shuts her own eyes, as she lets her head droop down onto Billy’s shoulder.

“Night, Billy.”

“Night.” Billy grumbles, allowing himself to sink into sleep.

Finding themselves both asleep in no time at all.

Max wakes up hours before she should.

Her dreams having disturbed her a little and after checking that El, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Mike are all okay and are still sleeping soundly under their fort in her bed, she gets up to go and check on Billy.

He’s not in his room, which worries her a little.

He wouldn’t have left even if they were sleeping, she knows how much he wants to win this fight against Harrington.

He’d never risk it.

Max is relieved when she finds him in the living room, fast asleep on the couch with Nancy.

It makes a change to see her brother sleeping properly for once, he must be exhausted, she thinks and ends up smiling.

Happy to see her brother sleeping so peacefully.

Even if it is with Nancy Wheeler at his side.

Convinced that her dreams were just that and that everyone is still alive, Max heads into the kitchen to sit.

Does she help herself to some of the leftover pasta? 

Definitely.

Waking up slowly from sleep, Billy stifles a groan when he realises that he’s only been asleep for an hour and that it’s now five in the morning.

He’s so tired and he wants to save his energy for when he drops the kids off at school and Mrs. Byers declares him the winner.

However, if sleep ain’t coming, then he’s better off doing something.

Being careful not to wake Nancy, Billy gets of the couch and heads to the kitchen.

Where he finds Max, eating the leftover pasta.

“Swear to god, Max. It’s five in the morning and you’re eating that?”

Max is startled by his voice, but passes him the box anyway.

“It’s good.”

“I know that.” Billy smiles at her.

“Are we saving it for tonight?” 

“Maybe, don’t think Neil and Susan would appreciate it though so I might save some for us and give some to either Nancy or Mrs. Byers.” He explains his plan.

“That’s actually a smart idea, well done, dumbass.”

“I’m not stupid, Maxine.”

“Didn’t you get at F in something?”

“One subject, shitbird. One goddam subject.” He shakes his head at her.

“Yeah, surprisingly you actually got some really good grades.” 

“How is that surprising?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well, you are a dumbass...”

“Max!”

“Seriously, you never went to your classes. You were always getting sent to the principals office, how did you come out the other end with decent grades?”

“I read. I know what I’m doing.” 

“And yet you ended up working as a lifeguard?” Max teases him.

“Hey, I made good money from that job, it was very rewarding in many ways, some of which you won’t understand.”

“Oh, I understand alright. I could hear some of the ‘rewards’ you had.” Max’s eyes widen as she remembers some of the ‘happy screaming’ she’d heard when Billy had become acquainted with some of the women he either worked with or met at the pool.

“I could get a better job if I wanted to.” He points out.

“What kinda job would you want?” Max frowns at him.

“I don’t know that, all I’m saying is that I would have options.” Billy tells her.

“Fair.” Max nods.

“Why are you up anyway? Everything alright?” He decides to change the subject.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad tonight, but I still saw some shit in my dreams that woke me right up.” Max admits to him.

“I get it, it’s rough.” He nods.

“I mean it’s nowhere near as bad as what you get, I mean. The shit that must keep you up, I don’t know how you do it.” Max gives him a sad look.

“Not too sure myself, but you know, if Will Byers can handle it, so can I. It’s just gonna take a lot of time. There was so much that happened, so much that I hate and I regret even though it wasn’t me. I wasn’t in control, I get that but it doesn’t mean I don’t see what that thing made me do and all that shit, it’s just. It’s one thing to deal with the shit that goes down here, but it’s another to deal with shit that’s happened that I had no control over. I mean, it was my fault.” 

“No, Billy. It wasn’t, please don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault that the Mind Flayer possessed you. You didn’t know what would happen.” Max rests her hands on his arm.

“Maybe If I’d been less of an asshole to you I would’ve done. Maybe you would’ve told me then and I would’ve know to look out for shit like that, but you didn’t tell me and that’s my fault for how I treated you.” Billy points out.

“We’re moving past that, Billy. We’ve a long way since the accident, this is what I wanted. I wanted a cool big brother who I could do stuff with. Yeah the start was awful, it was and there’s shit that I’ve still got to try and deal with but at the end of the day, you’re my brother and we’re in a good place.” Max assures him.

“Yeah we are, shitbird.” Billy nods, Max getting out of her chair so she can go and wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Billy lets out a long, drawn out sigh.

“Don’t say anything, shithead. If I want to hug you, I’m gonna hug you.”

Billy just smirks and gives in to the hug from his sister.

“Were you being serious about going back to California?” Max asks softly.

“Course I was. I’ve wanted to go back to Cali since I left.” Billy reminds her.

“But, do you really want to take me with you? I mean I know you want to go back so badly, but why wait for me?” Max decides to ask.

“Because you’re my sister and it’s my job to protect you from anything and everything. I can’t exactly do that if I’m in Cali and you’re in this shit hole.” Billy tells her.

“But you could get outta here, escape this dumb house.”

“I wouldn’t leave you, I couldn’t do it. I remember exactly how I felt when my mother left me and how it didn’t take long until Neil turned on me. I couldn’t imagine him laying a hand on you. I know he would and I couldn’t just leave knowing that he’d go after you. There’s nothing I can do to stop him from going after me, but I won’t let him do the same to you.” Billy admits to her and Max just holds on tightly to him.

Her eyes becoming damp at his words.

The knowledge that he’s so dedicated to keeping her out of danger means so much to her.

More than she could ever admit to him.

“Going back would be great.” Is what she chooses to say and Billy chuckles.

“It would be. We’d get a decent house on the beach, I could go surfing again, I’d teach you how to party properly when you’re older. It’d be great. We’d be out of here.” Billy smiles as he thinks of the endless possibilities.

“We’d definitely be safer.” Max nods, hugging her brother tight.

“We’d be free.” Billy murmurs, stroking a hand over his sister’s hair.

“It’d be great.”

“Why did you give Nancy the leftover pasta?” Dustin exclaimed when he saw Nancy with the tub of the leftover pasta when they’re all shoved into the Camaro, heading to school.

Billy hates having them all the Camaro.

He can deal with Max, El and Nancy, but the rest of them?

He just prays that the interior of his beloved Camaro survives the trip.

It’s taking everything in him not to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes right now, especially as he’s driving slower due to the glare Nancy gives him.

He’s looking forward to driving El home, so he can drive as fast he wants, because El is the only normal person and actually appreciates his driving.

“Hey, come to mine tonight and I’ll let you have some of the pasta.” Mike nudges him.

“What about the rest? Seriously, you can’t have given all of the leftovers to Nancy, how did she make you do it?” Lucas is so confused.

“I saved some for Mrs. Byers.”

“Looks like I’m always going to be getting some of those leftovers.” Will grins as they pull up at school.

“Steve!” Dustin cheers loudly upon seeing Steve Harrington waiting for them by his car with Robin.

“I genuinely thought he was gonna call Steve mom then.” Lucas shakes his head, watching as Dustin charges at Steve, giving the crazy haired man a tight hug.

“I’m so glad to see all of you still alive.” Steve beams at the kids as Mike and Lucas join him and Robin.

“Did you have fun or was it horrible?” Robin ruffles Dustin’s hair.

“It was cool.” Lucas tells her.

“Not as good as Saturday, I bet.”

“It was cool, but it would’ve been cooler if you were there.” Dustin tells him and Steve just smirks.

“Hey mom!” Will waves to Joyce Byers as she pulls up in the parking lot.

“Get ready to go down, Hargrove.” Steve glares at his opponent.

“Watch me win this war right now Harrington.” Billy glares back as he approaches Mrs. Byers.

“Saved some of the pasta for you and Will. There were plenty of leftovers.” Billy gives her a smile as he gives the excited woman the container filled with some of the pasta.

“Plenty of leftovers that only Mrs. Byers and Nancy got.” Dustin grumbles.

“I took some as well.” Max pats his shoulder.

“Seriously?!”

“So who won, Mrs Byers. Harrington or Hargrove?” Robin chooses to get the point.

Eager to watch what happens next.

All the kids gather around to.

Lucas, Dustin and Mike standing with Robin and Steve and Max, El and Will stand with Nancy and Billy.

“It was a hard one. I genuinely found it so hard to come to this conclusion. Steve, you have so much compassion. You care so much about those kids and it shows, you’d do anything for them and they were so happy, however.” She pauses, noticing the shit eating grin on Steve’s face.

He’s won.

No competition.

He’s the best babysitter in Hawkins.

“Billy, I don’t know you very well and I think I’d like to know more about you, because was you did was fantastic. You took good care of the kids, you kept them all together and you even somehow convinced Mike, Lucas and Dustin to play dungeons and dragons with Will and I know how much that means to him. You also made some of the best pasta I’ve ever had. You actually cooked them a meal and didn’t settle for take out. It’s such a hard choice, but it’s Billy.” She reveals to the joy of Billy and the complete horror of Steve.

“In your face, Harrington! What did I tell you?!” Billy cackles loudly, smirking from ear to ear as he puts an arm around Nancy’s shoulder in thanks for her efforts and accepts a hug from Max and El.

“How. I don’t... how?” Steve gives Mrs. Byers a look, who is already eating a bit of the leftover pasta.

“It’s so good, you’ve got to try some.” 

“No, I’m good.” Steve nods, burying his head into his hands.

He lost because of pasta?!

“Get ready for the worst night of your life, Harrington!” Billy fist pumps the air.

“That’s how you babysit, Hawkins! That’s how you do it!”

When Friday comes around, bringing the party along with it, a victorious Billy dropped Max off at El’s to spend the night before going to pick Nancy up for the party.

Max had told him to enjoy himself and to savour every minute of his victory.

Whilst reminding him to be careful not to get too cocky, die, get possessed or hurt.

Billy assured her that he would most definitely be fine, before sending her to El’s.

He can’t wait to take Harrington even further down than he did at the start of the week.

“You have got to make me more of that pasta.” Nancy tells him when she slides into the Camaro.

Billy shakes his head in dismay .

Ever since that Sunday he’s had all the kids asking for the recipe to that pasta dish.

He’d given it to Mrs. Byers in the end because it was down to her that he won and now gets to humiliate Steve in the best way possible because of it.

“Maybe.”

“Seriously! My parents had some of the leftovers and now my mom wants you to come over and teach her how to cook it, she was so impressed.” Nancy tells him.

Billy grips the steering wheel of his Camaro tight between his gloved hands.

“I could teach you if you’d like.” 

“A good idea.” Nancy agrees.

“I know all the tricks to making a decent pasta.” Billy remarks.

”Carbonara, spaghetti.” Billy pauses for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Nancy.

”Lasagna.”

Nancy smirks at him. 

“The problem with you making pasta is that now everybody wants it.”

“Didn’t really think it though.” Billy nods, before laughing.

“What the hell, I won and now.” He brings the Camaro to life.

“Here comes the fun part.”

Steve can’t believe he’s doing this.

No, he can’t believe he lost a battle to Hargrove that was about babysitting!

He’s the ultimate babysitter.

It’s him, he’s the best and yet, he lost.

He lost because of pasta.

He doubts he’ll ever be able to eat the food again.

Because, here he is, at the party which was thrown by the entire student body of those who graduated Hawkins High.

His whole year and more.

Robin had come to be there for him when it happened.

He’d hoped Nancy would have shown him some mercy and had put a stop to this, but she’d just shaken her head at him and told him that he was on his own.

That this was the consequences of his own actions.

He understood that, but he didn’t get why Nancy decided to stay and watch! 

But there she is, stood behind the makeshift throne that had been created for the Keg King Of Hawkins.

Hargrove.

Who, is currently creating carnage trying to get to the throne after doing the keg stand and beating his own record for the hundredth time.

Now, however, he just lands in his makeshift throne and gets Tommy H to gather everyone’s attention.

“Harrington’s got something he’d like to tell you all.” Billy smirks.

Nancy shakes her head at him.

This is stupid, but at the end of the day. It’s what they agreed to do.

“Do I really have to...”

“Do it, Harrington. Who’s the King Of Hawkins?”

“You.” Steve grumbles.

“SAY IT!” Billy sniggers.

“Hargrove is the King Of Hawkins.” Steve calls out to cheers from the crowd.

All of them chanting Billy’s name.

“King Steve no more!” Billy roars.

“Yep.” Steve moves to hide himself from further embarrassment, but Billy isn’t done with him yet.

“Say it Harrington!” Billy cackles.

“No, no way.”

“This is what was agreed.” Nancy reminds him gently.

“Do it, get it all out there Harrington, say it now!” Billy has a shit eating grin on his face, gathering the attention of the crowds again.

“Ahoy.” Steve grumbles out.

“Sorry? Couldn’t hear you? Gotta speak up!” Billy grin grows even wider.

Steve looks around the room and sighs, before facing all the people he once went to school with and says.

“AHOY, CARE TO SET SAIL ON THIS OCEAN OF FLAVOUR WITH ME? I’LL BE YOUR CAPTAIN.” He pauses.

“I’m Steve Harrington.”

The laughter is instantaneous.

The entire room howling and cracking up with laughter.

Billy’s being the loudest of them all.

Even Nancy is giggling to herself.

“Don’t pick a fight with me, Harrington.” Billy warns Steve, rising to his feet.

“You’ll always lose.”

Steve just glares at groans, watching as Billy smirks at him before charging into the crowd.

“I got another record to beat! LET’S DO IT, HAWKINS!” 

The entire party continuing to chant his name.

Because everyone knows who the King Of Hawkins is and will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote, a whole lot of rubbish, most likely. I genuinely spent a whole twenty four hours on this, I need sleep. I just had to write something a bit light hearted, but this went off the rails into the realms of insanity & I’m apologise for it. I will endeavour to do better in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments & all the support, it means the world to me that people actually enjoy these one shots. I love writing these one shots about Max & Billy. Billy deserved better in the show, because as a wise man once said ‘Billy Hargrove is a misunderstood teenager who has had a terrible father figure in his life.’ I will definitely write another one chapter when I can. Thank you for reading & please do comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts on this chapter.


	13. Trials Of Preparing For A School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil upsets Max. Billy assures her.

REQUESTED: Neil insults Max & Billy makes her feel better about herself.

I don’t own anything.

If she was being one hundred percent honest, Max Mayfield hates school dances.

It’s not her thing.

She’d rather stay home and read comics, play around with some action figures she has stuffed under her bed, anything but go out dancing.

Just because it’s what’s expected of all of them doesn’t mean she should have to go.

She’s going for her friends.

For Lucas, because he begged.

Yeah she nearly dumped his ass again for all the continuous begging, but she said yes, just to shut him up.

Another reason she accepted was because she knew El would be going with Mike and if El could find it in herself to go, so will she.

They decided to go as a group in the end.

Dustin nearly got uninvited after he spent the whole week moaning about how Suzie couldn’t be there, but other then that it’s all been smooth sailing.

It’s only for one night, Max thinks to herself.

She can do this.

It’s just like getting through whatever the Upside Down spits at them from time to time.

She can get through it.

Throwing open her wardrobe, Max chooses her outfit for the night.

Normally her mom picks her outfits when she goes out.

However, this time, Neil and her mom are going to be late home, which means that she can get herself ready for the dance.

She hated how her mom dressed her up like a doll for the last one and she’s eager to choose her own style for the dance. 

Choosing the smartest pair of trousers she owns and a simple, but very smart, red long sleeved shirt.

She looks smart, but she is comfortable.

Max also decides on minimal make up and to keep her hair down.

She feels good about herself, much better than she did going to the last one after her mom had made her up.

Feeling confident in herself and how she looks, Max heads for the bedroom door, surprised when she sees her mom and Neil entering the house.

They stop talking when they see her and for some reason, Max feels instantly uncomfortable and begins to look around for Billy.

“You’re not ready to go?” Neil folds his arms, causing Max to frown.

“Yeah, I am. I’m going like this.” She states calmly, confused by his words.

“Really?” Her mom tilts her head to the side.

“Yeah.” Max nods.

“Don’t speak to your mother in that tone, show her some respect! You’re being incredibly rude, Maxine. You’re not dressed, you don’t have any make up on and you’re supposed to be leaving now!” Neil snaps at her.

“I don’t...”

“Do you want to be late? Stop messing around and get dressed.” Neil commands.

“But I am dressed, this is how I’m going to the dance.” Max points out.

“You’re going to the dance dressed like that?”

“Yeah, these are my smartest clothes.” Max replies.

“Where’s your dress, Maxine? Your make up? You can’t go to a dance like that. You’re a young lady.” Her mom looks disappointed in her.

Max doesn’t know how to respond.

She thought she looked smart.

“But...”

“But nothing. Listen to your mother, Maxine. Young ladies don’t go to dances looking like that. It’s the boys who wear trousers and shirts like that, not young ladies. You should be in your dress, with your hair and make up done. This is unacceptable, you’re not a boy, Maxine. Your mother and I have been tolerating this behaviour of yours for far too long now.” He growls at her.

“My behaviour?”

“You’ll learn to keep your mouth shut when your parents are speaking to you, Maxine.” Neil states in a warning tone.

“All this skateboarding, your games, those little toys of yours, the comic books and how you choose to dress, it’s unacceptable for a young lady of your age. You’re not a boy, Maxine. You’re a young lady and you’re gonna start acting like it!” He shouts at her.

Max wills herself not to start crying.

His words are harsh and they hit her hard.

She didn’t think there was anything wrong with her...

“I don’t...” She doesn’t know if she should start defending herself or start apologising.

“Go with Susan to get dressed and do your hair and make up. I’m not in the mood for your childish behaviour tonight, Maxine!” Neil raises his voice, which is when Billy’s bedroom door opens.

“What’s going on?” He enquires looking between Max and Neil.

“You ready to go?” Billy eyes Max, who doesn’t say anything.

“Does she look ready to go?” Neil glares at Billy.

“I don’t know.” Billy shrugs.

“She looks fine to me.”

Max feels a little bit better at the sound of Billy’s words.

“She’s not dressed, she hasn’t done her hair or her make up. Didn’t you realise that she wasn’t doing anything?” Susan sighs.

“What? She looks fine. It’s just a school dance, Susan.” Billy retorts, which is when Neil advances forward and pushes him into a wall, causing Max to gasp in worry.

“She looks awful. A young lady of her age should make an effort to look presentable when going out. Look at her properly son and tell her that she needs to go and get dressed, that she should make more of herself.” Neil grabs Billy’s chin and forces him to look at Max.

When their eyes meet, Max shakes her head at Billy, willing for him to do what Neil says, even if it will hurt her to hear such words said by her brother.

“I said, she looks fine to me.” Billy mutters, which is when Neil punches him sharply across the face.

“Wrong answer!” He yells at him.

“Jesus christ! She’s a kid, alright? A kid who’s going to a dance with her friends. It doesn’t matter what she’s wearing, she’s going there to have a good time, not some lame fashion contest and even if she was, she looks just fine.” Billy hisses back, only to be sharply punched again hard enough that he hits the floor.

“Billy!” Max cries, but is immediately held back by her mom grabbing her arm.

“This is you. You being a bad influence!” Neil kicks Billy in the chest.

Knowing that’s where it would hurt him the most to be hit due to the injuries he’d received there from the Mind Flayer.

Billy cries out in pain, causing tears to drip down Max’s cheeks.

“You know what? You’re gonna take her to that dance. Everyone will make fun of her and she’ll understand what it is we’re trying to teach her and then she’ll have learnt her lesson and she’ll have deserved every word that’s said against her.” Neil hisses after a moment, whilst Susan is trying to arrange Max’s hair into a bun.

Billy coughs from where he’s lying on the ground.

“You worthless excuse for a son.” Neil growls down at Billy, kicking him in the chest again for good measure, before dragging Billy up from the ground and pushing him towards the door.

“Go! Get out of here, both of you and think about what you’ve done and how you’ve acted. Maxine, you’re grounded for a month and son? We’ll continue this conversation when you bring Maxine home.” He warns Billy, who immediately staggers towards the door, Max following after him into the night.

“Billy...” Max starts once they’re sat in the Camaro and Billy is trying to catch his breath.

Rubbing at his now agonisingly painful chest with his hand.

Neil had kicked him right where his wounds used to be, where they’ve just about healed.

The scars now feel tighter than usual, accompanied with an awful pain in his chest and a slight difficulty to catch his breath properly.

“Billy...” Max starts again, tears dripping down her cheeks.

He raises a hand.

“Don’t.” He mutters, before beckoning her over with his hand.

“Just turn around, let me sort out your hair for you. Susan’s gone and messed that up.” He mutters, hissing in pain as he reaches under the backseat to pull free a spare brush he keeps, just in case he ever has an emergency with the mullet.

Max does as she’s told.

Letting Billy take her hair out of the makeshift bun Susan had been trying to do on her whilst Neil was hurting Billy.

Billy doesn’t try to do anything with it.

Just carefully combs through her ginger hair.

Being as gentle as he can, aware that Max is very upset.

She’s shaking...

“It’s okay.” Billy rests a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner as he brushes through her hair.

“It’s alright, Max. You’re safe.” He assures her.

“You’re gonna be alright.”

“What about?”

“Shh. Don’t worry about anything else. You’re alright.” Billy continues to calm her, but Max is worried.

She’s worried about her brother.

Once he’s sorted out her hair and returned it to how it looked before Susan chose to mess with it, Billy drives her to the school dance.

Max plays with the ends of her hair.

It’s even better than before.

She’s not surprised, hair is one of Billy’s specialties. 

Pulling up into the parking lot, Billy turns to her.

“Now, I want you to go and have fun. Forget what’s been said. You look great.” He tells her.

“But when I go, you’re going to go back home and...” Max is instantly worried about what will happen to Billy when he goes home and she’s not there.

“Don’t worry about that, shitbird, please. You’ve got other things to be worrying about. Like keeping an eye on El and being a much better dancer than Sinclair.” Billy gives her a light smirk, hoping to see her smiling back at him.

She doesn’t, she’s still concerned about her brother and Neil’s words are still heavy on her mind. 

“Was he right? Is it bad that I chose to dress like this for a dance? Is it really that bad that I love to skateboard and read comics. I didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, but...”

“No. Max, no. There is nothing wrong with any of those things. That’s just what you’re into, you can’t help that and there’s nothing wrong with it. Your life, your choices, shitbird.” Billy tells her.

“But...” Max starts to explain the doubts she has now that Neil has planted them in her head, but Billy shifts over and takes both of her hands in his.

“Max. Don’t let anyone tell you what you should like and how you should look. If you want to spend your time on your skateboard and reading comics, go ahead there is nothing wrong with that and there never will be anything wrong with that, it’s what you like to do and it makes you happy and how you dress? You look cool! You look practical and comfortable and there’s nothing wrong with that, I honestly don’t see anything wrong with how you’re dressed tonight because you look great and don’t let anyone tell you that you don’t, because you do. Trust me, I’m your big brother, you know I’d tell you how it is.” Billy gives her a smirk and this time, he can see a hint of a smile from Max.

“I know.” Max can’t help but smile a little bit at her brother’s words.

“And I’m telling you that you have nothing to worry about, because you look great. Don’t listen to Neil, or your mom about how you look, especially Neil. He’s an asshole and he had no right to speak to you like that, I’m sorry I didn’t realise what was going on sooner.” He looks away for a minute and Max grips his hands tightly.

“Don’t apologise, Billy, please don’t apologise. You did more than enough. I should be the one apologising to you! If you hadn’t have had to say anything then Neil wouldn’t have...” Max eyes his bruised face.

“I brought it on myself, Max, don’t worry about what happened to me. I brought it on myself. You know I don’t like people talking shit about my little sister.” He reminds her gently.

“But you didn’t...”

“Forget about it, please, just don’t think about that and please, shitbird. Don’t ever listen to Neil, don’t let him put you down like that because he’s wrong. You look great.” He assures her again, squeezing her hands.

“Ignore him and be confident in how you look, alright? He’s always bitching about how I look and I don’t give a shit anymore, in fact I make more of an effort with this just to piss him off.” Billy indicates to his hair.

“Seriously?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah. He hates my hair like this, I’m pretty much keeping it like this to spite him now and because it looks badass.” Billy smirks and Max laughs this time.

Not sure how Billy came to the conclusion that the mullet makes him badass, but it cheers Max up anyway.

“Now, you go and have a good time. I got an idea and I want you to go along with it.” Billy tells her.

“What?” Max is a little sceptical. 

“I don’t want you to go home tonight.” He admits.

“What about you...”

“Max, don’t worry about me. Don’t think about that or anything that could happen to me, because it might not be as bad as you think it will be, I don’t know.” Billy lies to her.

He knows it will be bad.

Which is exactly why he wants her out of the way.

Someplace safe and he’s got a perfectly good idea of where to send her.

“I don’t have any stuff.” Max points out.

“Yeah, you do.” Billy reaches into the backseat and pulls a small bag out from underneath the seat, opening it up for Max to see inside.

“There’s shit you can use as pyjamas and a spare set of clothes for you. Kept all ready in here in case we ever had to get out if things went to too far, or an attack from the Upside...” Billy is cut off by Max throwing her arms around him.

Billy sighs and lets her hug him.

“Thank you.” Max whispers, unsure of what else she can say.

“It’s alright, Max. I got your back. Now come on.” He carefully frees himself from her embrace before looking at his sister.

“No more tears.” He ever so gently wipes away her tears for her.

“I want you to go and have good time. Look, Sinclair’s here.” He indicates through the window to where the Sinclair’s are dropping Lucas off.

Max smiles at the sight of her boyfriend and gives him a wave. 

Watching as Steve and Robin arrive with Dustin, Nancy arrives with Mike and Mrs. Byers and Hopper arrive with Will and El.

“Ahh shit.” Billy grumbles when he realises that he’s got to actually face these people.

“What?” Max glances to him, watching as he puts some of his hair over his bruised face and actually buttons up his shirt all the way to hide the bruises that are forming around where his scars are.

It makes Max want to start crying all over again.

Which is why she squeezes his arm once, before getting out of the Camaro.

“Hey! You look great, Max!” Lucas is already calling over to her when she approaches him and Max beams.

Even Billy gives the Sinclair kid a smile.

Knowing that his sister needed that.

“Yeah.” El smiles happily at her.

“You look great too.” Max gives her best friend a hug.

“Mrs. Byers helped me... No.” She whispers, a dark look forming in her eyes when she catches a glimpse of Billy’s bruised face.

“El. El, you can’t say anything. It’s okay. We’re fine.” Max grabs El’s hand tightly, who looks ready to go and tear someone apart.

“Are you?” El begins to immediately check Max over for any injuries.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Max lets El pull her into a tight hug.

“Max, is everything okay? He’s actually wearing a shirt properly.” Lucas joins them.

“Yeah...” Max starts.

“Holy shit, is he possessed again?” Mike whispers to them.

“Aww crap.” Lucas groans.

“Will can you sense anything, we think the Mind Flayer’s back. Billy’s...”

“He’s fine! I’ve been with him all day.” Max rolls her eyes at her friends.

Billy, having heard their conversation shakes his head at them and gives them a glare.

“No, that’s Billy.” Lucas winces at the sight of the glare.

Billy had intended just to go and have a word about Max possibly having a sleepover with El tonight and was trying to avoid having a conversation with anyone.

Yet fate had other plans.

“Billy, what happened to your face?!” Nancy grabs his arm and Billy immediately flinches and pulls away from her.

“Did someone finally beat you in a fight?” Harrington speaks up from where he and Robin are messing with Dustin’s hair.

Billy wants to kill him.

His anger and rage flaring up, just in the same way it had done when Harrington had asked him if he’d been dropped on his head at birth before he beat the crap out of him.

Harrington knows nothing.

Yet, this time, Max and El go to him, taking each one of his hands in theirs.

“Billy that looks awful. What...” Nancy continues, but Billy soon cuts her off.

His excuse all planned out now.

“Someone I know was talking shit about my sister. I brought it all on myself, don’t worry about it.” Billy lies to her.

Nancy gives him a doubtful look.

“Who was it? Violence shouldn’t be the answer you know.” Nancy sighs.

“As I said, brought it on myself.” Billy shrugs, as Nancy gives him another concerned look.

“I got something I need to do.” Billy tells them, ignoring the look in Nancy’s eyes before setting off towards Hopper.

El is the last to let him go though, keeping a tight hold of his hand.

“Friends don’t lie.” She whispers to him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He pats her shoulder before freeing his hand from her grip and approaches Hopper.

“What the hell happened to you, kid?” Hopper raises an eyebrow at him.

“Someone was talking shit about Max, I defended her. All my fault. It’s exactly as I was telling Nance, I brought this all on myself.” Billy repeats his lie.

“All right, if you want me to do anything...”

“No need, completely my fault. I just wanted to ask if it was alright for Max to sleepover with El tonight?” Billy offers.

“Sure, If it’s okay with your parents.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Billy lies.

He needs to keep her out of the house.

Keep her safe.

She’ll be safe with El and Hopper for sure.

If he’s being honest, Billy wishes that Max could stay with them forever.

“Thanks.” Billy mutters, before quickly heading away from Hopper before he can ask any more questions.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, MadMax.” Billy approaches her.

El looks both happy that Max is sleeping over, but worried at the same time about what will happen to Billy, much like Max is.

“What are you...”

“Don’t worry about it. There’s a party on.” Billy actually remembers being invited to one this week by people he knew at the high school.

He wasn’t planning on going, but he’s definitely going now.

“Want someone to go with?” Nancy approaches him. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Billy smirks at her, before facing Max and El.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I would do. You both look great and don’t let anyone tell you that you don’t. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gives them a dry smile.

“Be careful.” Max warns him softly.

“I’ll do my best.” Billy shrugs, which is when both Max and El go to give him a hug simultaneously.

“Don’t go home.” Max whispers to him.

“Please.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy assures her again.

Both Max and El now.

“I’ve got my own record to beat as Keg King Of Hawkins.” He smirks, before lightly pushing them in the direction of Lucas and Mike.

“Look after them.” He gives Lucas and Mike warning glares, who try to avoid his gaze, but then they see Hopper, who is giving them both a similar glare.

“Come on, let’s go!” Dustin saves them inside after giving Steve a hug goodbye.

Billy gives them a wave, before heading off to the Camaro, ruffling Will’s hair when he passes him. 

Max watching him go with a worried look in her eyes.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.” Nancy sighs, heading after him.

Max nods.

He’ll never admit it, but Max knows in her heart that Billy needs someone to look after him.

She just wishes that she could do more for him, but she knows he won’t let her.

Billy wants to keep her safe and Max is so grateful for all that he’s done for her.

She never thought she’d feel like this, but seriously.

She doesn’t know what she’d do without her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I’m so sorry it’s taken me ages to write more, I have awful hay fever & I can’t look down at my phone without my nose running so that’s why it’s taken awhile, I apologise. Thank you all for your kindness & ongoing support with these one shots. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	14. Billy’s Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy catches Lucas climbing out of Max’s bedroom window at six am. He misinterprets the situation entirely.

REQUESTED: Lucas is caught sneaking out of Max’s bedroom window by Billy & he’s gets the complete wrong end of the stick.

I don’t own anything.

Bringing the Camaro to a stop outside the house at, five thirty in the morning, Billy rests his head on the steering wheel and groans.

There is no way he should’ve driven home after how much he drank at the party he’s just returned from.

However, he is still incredibly stubborn even when he’s drunk and wasn’t about to leave his beloved Camaro at some random party.

Besides, he thinks he drank a glass of water before he got in his car.

It wasn’t like he took any main roads to get back to the house either.

He took the longest route possible.

Going down roads he doesn’t think anyone in Hawkins has driven on in decades.

All that matters is that he got himself home in one piece.

Honestly, he’d had a pretty good night.

He’s definitely got a talent for making even the dullest parties thrown by people he knows from Hawkins High, one wild ride. 

It’s like the people of Hawkins didn’t know how to party before he road into town like a hurricane and showed them how it’s done.

Still, even with everything he’s shown the people of Hawkins, their parties are no where near as wild and intense as the ones he’d have back in California.

If he had his own place in this shit hole of a town, Billy would perhaps throw his own party and really show the people of Hawkins just how it’s done.

He’d probably finish them all off with a Cali style party.

He can already drink every one he knows in this town under the table.

If it wasn’t already obvious to the people of Hawkins, no one can party like he can.

They never will.

He has far too many tricks up his sleeves to let anyone from Hawkins out do him.

Rubbing his tired eyes and letting out a yawn, Billy decides that he should either sleep in the Camaro or sneak quietly into the house.

Whatever he chooses, he’s definitely going to sleep for a good twelve hours to recover from the party.

In the end, he decides that he’s going to try and sneak into the house.

Yes, he risks encountering Neil and having to deal with everything that comes with him partying all night without much warning.

Yet, honestly? He just wants to sleep comfortably in his own bed.

Which is why he ultimately decides that it’s worth the risk.

However, just as he’s opening the door, he sees something out of the ordinary.

Lucas Sinclair climbing out of his little sister’s bedroom at, what is now six am in the morning.

Billy watches as the Sinclair kid, jumps out of the window, grabs the bag that is thrown at him from said window and absolutely legs it across the front lawn to where his bike is waiting for him.

Cycling away at the speed of light.

Billy pauses for a moment, trying to register what he just saw.

What it could imply.

It doesn’t take him long to reach a conclusion before the rage sets in.

He’s pissed.

Really pissed.

Yet, despite the rage he’d felt and how he’d immediately wanted to storm into Max’s room and deal with the situation there and then, Billy isn’t stupid.

He wasn’t going to do anything like that with Neil and Susan in the house.

He cannot believe Max would be so dumb as to do something as stupid as that with Neil and Susan in the house.

Has she learnt nothing from the countless times she’s seen and heard what Neil does to him?

If Neil knew what had happened, Billy doesn’t think Neil would even just be satisfied with beating the living crap out of him.

No, I’d be knew what had happened, he’d turn on Max too and there would be nothing Billy could do to stop it.

Which is why, instead of barging into the house and confronting his sister there and then, Billy decided that he would wait.

Wait until Neil and Susan went out for the day.

Then and only then would he be speaking to Max about this.

In fact, he’s probably going to drag Sinclair into this as well.

There will be hell to pay when he sits them both down to discuss this.

Their asses are grass.

Too enraged to go to sleep, Billy had sent the Camaro screeching down the roads of Hawkins.

He’d smoked through his entire packet of cigarettes when he’d stopped to give the Camaro a break from his erratic driving.

Swearing to himself and throwing the empty packet into an area of the Camaro, Billy had started it up again to go in search of a store that he could buy more from.

He’s definitely gonna need them.

However, when he finally stops to buy his cigarettes, he runs into another problem.

“Do you know how fast you were going, kid?”

“Does it look like I care?” Billy grumbled without thinking.

Without even realising that it was Hopper talking to him.

“Might do if I decide to put you in the cells for a day or two for reckless driving and mouthing off.” Hopper folds his arms.

“Sorry.” Billy mutters a quick apology.

The last thing he wants is to be arrested and put in jail for the day.

He doubts he’d even be able to walk for days if such a thing happened and Neil found out.

It’s always worse when he does stupid shit.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Hopper continues speaking to him as Billy pays for his cigarettes.

“Here, needed a smoke, or two.” Billy grumbles, heading outside, already ripping open the packet of cigarettes.

“Really?” Hopper follows him.

“You know, I’ve heard a lot about you Hargrove, you’re mostly a pain in the ass due to all the shit you cause at all those parties you go to, but I see you drop Max and El off and I know what happened to you. Maybe we should have a conversation...”

“Look, are you going to arrest me? Because if you are. How about you do it after I kill my sister’s boyfriend.” Billy snarls.

This conversation not doing anything to improve his already severely bad mood.

“What did he do?” Hopper asks, before sighing.

“You know, if it’s anything along the lines of the crap Mike and El pulled, I might be able to help you out.” Hopper remembers all too well how difficult Mike and El used to be before his intervention.

Billy raises his eyebrow at the chief of police.

“What did you do?”

“Well, I sort advice from a very wise woman and I should tell you that I used it and that’s how I got them to listen to me and respect certain boundaries.” Hopper replies.

“Let me guess, it didn’t work?” Billy remarks.

“I don’t know. I threw the advice out of the window and did my own thing. Next thing I knew, they were respecting the boundaries. They finally spent a day apart and El found a friend in your sister.” Hopper tells him.

“I didn’t resort to murdering anyone and neither should you.” Hopper finishes.

“What do you think I should do then?” Billy sighs in a bored, tired manner.

He could’ve murdered Sinclair by now and had done with the whole thing.

“You should talk to them. Sit them down and talk to them, say what you gotta say from the heart. Explain how there are boundaries that they shouldn’t cross and express your point to them in a calm manner. You definitely shouldn’t throw away the plan and threaten them. That won’t do anything but scare them, which is when order will be restored.” 

Billy gives him a confused look.

“Did you just...”

“I gave you the good advice and the bad advice.” Hopper shrugs.

“Did you threaten Mike?” Billy tries not to smirk at the thought.

“He was mouthing off! That kid was out of line talking to me like that... It’s definitely what you shouldn’t do, alright. Talk to them. I know the Lucas Sinclair, he’s a decent kid...”

“Talking won’t do shit after what they did.”  
Billy mutters, his anger returning to him.

“Look, I get this is about restoring order...”

“Restoring order? This is about keeping my sister safe!” Billy snaps back.

“What the hell did the kid do? I know I wasn’t happy about El and Mike disrespecting the boundaries and not keeping the door open a good three inches but...”

“I caught that little shit climbing out of my little sister’s bedroom at nearly six this morning!” Billy cuts Hopper off.

“Okay, a talk needs to be had with those kids. Do what you gotta do.” Hopper holds his hands up.

Not even wanting to imagine what he would do to Mike if he saw him climbing out of El’s bedroom.

“Watch your speed on those roads! I’m letting you off with a warning this time because of desperate measures, don’t let there be a next time.” Hopper warns him.

“Thanks.” Billy mutters, actually rather grateful that he’s being let off with only a warning and some questionable advice on how to handle the situation he’s been faced with.

“Look, I don’t know anything about you, kid, but I do know that over the past few months that you’ve kept a good eye on your sister and my daughter, for which I’m grateful for. Which is why I’m going to do you a favour by telling you that you’ve gotta lay down the law with those kids, I wouldn’t recommend murder...”

“Morning!” Hopper is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Nancy.

“Wow, you look exhausted. I’m glad I didn’t go to that party last night. Please tell me you didn’t drive home...”

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy gives her a look, causing Hopper to roll his eyes at him.

“Is everything alright?” Nancy frowns.

“I got something to do, haven’t got time to explain it. You’ll hear about it eventually.” Billy mutters, before nodding once at Hopper.

“As I said, do what you gotta do, kid, lay down the law and last but not least, do try to remember that we’re all in the same boat. We’ve all dealt with that shit from the Upside Down now and...”

“I’m good.” Billy cuts Hopper off, sending a glance in Nancy’s direction before heading to the Camaro.

“What’s going on?” Nancy decides to ask Hopper.

“There’s been an issue with his sister and her boyfriend. I did offer some advice, but...”

“I’ll go and stop him from killing Lucas.” Nancy sighs.

“Yep.” Hopper nods.

“Think that might be for the best.”

“You caught Lucas doing what?!” Even Nancy is shocked when Billy tells her what he saw.

Having finally gotten him to tell her what he was furious about.

“Oh yeah. That little shit jumped right out of her window and ran for it.” Billy hisses through a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

After hearing what Billy saw, Nancy isn’t even trying to stop him from smoking.

“Look, maybe you misunderstood. You’re clearly tired, you had a long night...”

“I know what I saw! Sinclair is dead.” Billy growls, sending the Camaro down the road.

The road Billy knows from having picked Max up from is the one which Sinclair lives on. 

It’s still early in the morning.

If the kids there, he’s gonna wait him out.

He’s got to either leave the house or return to it at some point and when he does, Billy will be waiting for him.

He is getting to the bottom of this one way or another.

It only makes him even more angry thinking about what could possibly have happened between Lucas and Max.

They’ve got a lot to answer for!

Watching Billy grip the steering wheel so tightly she is worried it might actually break, Nancy sighs, wondering how she can help.

They need to hear Lucas and Max’s side of the story.

If she can just convince Billy to hear them out before he does something that drives a wedge between him and Max, that will be a very good thing at this moment in time.

Watching as he finally releases his death grip on his steering wheel, Nancy calmly takes his hand, ignoring the glare he gives her in return.

“Okay, you need to breathe. This could all be a big misunderstanding. Lucas and Max are good kids. I know what you saw and I believe you and honestly I don’t know what I’d think if it were Mike, but you can’t just kill Lucas. I know you want to, but just try and see if you can listen to what he’s got to say, don’t do something that’s going to push you and Max apart.” She speaks softly and slowly.

In all honesty, Billy had been too enraged to think about what this could do to his relationship with Max.

They’ve been doing good these past months.

He’s got her back, he’s showing to her in the ways that he can that he does care about her.

That he wants to be a better brother to her and he was doing an alright job up until this happened.

Yet, even if she ends up hating him, it would be worth it to keep her safe.

That’s his job and it always will be.

To keep Max safe from all kinds of things.

This is one of ‘those kind of things.’

“Maybe you should...” Nancy continues.

“Aha! There’s the little shit.” Billy ignores Nancy, a dangerous look appearing on his face as he eyes Lucas Sinclair coming out of his house.

“Billy, don’t...” Nancy starts, but Billy is already out of the car.

“Hey, Billy...” Lucas starts the second he sees Billy advancing on him.

“You okay?” He continues awkwardly, backing away from him.

He looks menacing, but in a tired kind of way.

The look in his eyes reminding Lucas of the look he’d had when he’d put the fear of god into him at the Byers house.

“Get in the car.” Billy hisses at him.

“What?” Lucas stammers, wondering if there’s any chance he can get on his bike and get the hell out of here before Billy kills him.

He thought things were cool between him and Billy.

Well, as cool as they can be.

He still glares at Lucas from time to time, but he doesn’t seem to care that he’s dating Max.

He even drops her off to meet him for their outings ever since he somewhat became less of an asshole after the Battle Of Starcourt incident. 

Yet this is new.

It’s like they’ve taken a step back and Lucas has no idea what he did to piss him off.

Has he accidentally said something wrong to Max again?

Sometimes he doesn’t realise that he has, but it turns out that he did and either Billy or Max herself wants to kill him.

Maybe that’s it. 

Maybe he’s really upset Max and Billy is planning to kill him because of it.

Or he’s taking him to Max and is going to leave him to her mercy.

Perhaps Max is planning to kill him herself.

Lucas hasn’t got a clue what’s going on, but he can already sense that this is not going to end well for him.

“Get in the damn car, Sinclair and I consider not killing you where you stand!” Billy snarls at him, which is when Lucas decides that the best move is to do as he’s told.

Getting into the back, Lucas let’s out a sigh of relief when he sees Nancy in the passenger seat.

She won’t let Billy kill him. 

“Hey, Nancy. What’s going on? Did I...” Lucas is cut off by Billy getting back into the Camaro and drowning his words out by playing his music at ungodly levels.

Nancy just shakes her head at both of them.

Glaring once at Sinclair, Billy fires up the Camaro.

Time to get some answers.

The second he parked the Camaro up outside the house, Billy checked around for Neil’s car.

Satisfied that it’s gone and with it, Neil and Susan, Billy barks at Sinclair to follow him and storms into the house.

Nancy choosing to follow quietly from behind, hoping to stop any act of violence that could occur.

“MAX!” Billy snarls as he takes only a few strides towards her bedroom door.

“MAX!” Billy throws open her door without even knocking.

“What the hell, shithead?!” Max grumbles at him, still in bed.

Annoyed that she’s been rudely awoken by her brother for some unknown reason.

“Go away.” She mutters, which is when Billy takes her duvet away from her.

“Swear to god, Max! Get up, right now!” Billy yells at her.

“Why? What did I do?” Max is confused at why Billy’s so angry.

She can’t remember doing anything to piss him off recently.

Has she messed up the Camaro somehow?

She genuinely can’t remember.

Which is why, she groans and gets out of bed.

Figuring that it’s best to get this over with.

“What did I do?” She decides to ask again, as Billy pushes her in the direction of the door.

“Oh you know what you did, shitbird!” 

“I don’t!” Max protests, but Billy isn’t listening to her right now and Max is just confused beyond words.

“Lucas?” Max is surprised to see him sitting on the couch, looking utterly terrified.

“Max, I’m so sorry. I might not know what I did right now, because as usual I might not be getting what I did was wrong, but I’m guessing it was wrong and that I’ve upset you and I’m sorry. Dump me again if you have to, just please, please let me live. I don’t wanna die.” Lucas babbles.

“Lucas shut up!” Max silences him.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong for once, you haven’t said anything dumb in days and if you had, I’d have called you out on it there and then, you haven’t done anything.” She assures him, before turning to glare at Billy.

“Hey, shithead! What did you do to him?” Max snaps back at Billy this time.

“Sit down!” Billy indicates to the couch.

“Billy, hear them out. It might not be as bad as we think” Nancy sighs from where she’s sat on the other couch.

“What the hell do you think happened? What did we do?” Max eyes Billy, Lucas and Nancy.

“I don’t know. I thought I’d done something to upset you.” Lucas shrugs.

“And that he’d brought me here to either kill me or let you kill me.”

“No, not this time.” Max shakes her head at him.

“Not this time?” Lucas’s eyes widen.

“Shut up. Look, we’re all here. What did we do, because I’m confused. We didn’t do anything.” Max faces Billy.

“So I didn’t see Sinclair sneaking out of your window at six am this morning?!” Billy growls at them, both Max and Lucas freezing at his words.

“Oh shit.” Max whispers, smacking Lucas in the arm.

“I knew we’d get caught. I’m never taking pity on you again!” 

“You said I could stay!” Lucas protests.

“I didn’t mean all night!”

“There is a line, a very thin line and what you did? That was so over the line. The line was all the way in the Upside Down! Max, I genuinely thought you were smarter than this. I was wrong.” Billy turns on her again.

“You’re having a go at me because you saw Lucas sneaking out of my room. Wait a second, I swear I saw...”

“That’s different Max.” Billy cuts her off, speaking through gritted teeth.

“Why? She was climbing out of your window and what time was that again? Oh yeah some ungodly time in morning which I was awake for because I couldn’t sleep all night, thanks to all the noises you...”

“Goddammit, Max!” Billy yells to cut her off this time.

“How’s is that different? Or better than me letting a friend stay over?” Max challenges him.

“I’m older than you. It’s different, Max. You’re fourteen!” Billy argues.

“I think what he’s trying to say, is that you’re both only fourteen years old. You shouldn’t...”

“Wait.” Lucas holds up a hand to silence Nancy, who had decided to come to their aid before Billy killed one of them.

“What do you think we did?”

“Oh you know exactly what...”

“Ewwww! Oh that is gross.” Lucas finally catches on and shudders.

“What? Oh, ew, what the shit, guys? That’s disgusting. So, so gross, no. We’re fourteen!” Max finally realises what they’re getting at and cannot think of something more horrific then what they’re getting at.

“Exactly! It’s beyond inappropriate... Wait what?” Billy raises an eyebrow at them when he realises that Max and Lucas are completely disgusted by the allegations against them and are looking so horrified that he even suggested it to them that this might not be as awful as he thought it was.

“Dude, I can’t believe you’d think we were doing something like that! We barely even kiss.” Max protests.

“Yeah, I count the number of times we’ve actually kissed on one hand! Max barely even lets me hug her!” Lucas backs her up.

Sitting himself down on the couch beside Nancy and running his fingers through his hair and over his face, Billy grumbles to himself before biting down on his lip and growling at them.

“What were you doing then?”

“We we’re hanging out. We were supposed to go out but it started raining so we stayed in and ended up taking a nap. He was on the floor, I cannot stress that enough, I swear to god, he was on the floor.” Max speaks firmly.

“I was, it wasn’t very comfortable, but it was better than trying to ride back in the rain. I just took a longer nap then I thought.” Lucas admits.

“I couldn’t just throw him out at the time we woke up at, so I waited until it was early enough for him to go and told him to make a run for it and I helped him climb right out of the window. I risked way to much, I know, because I knew mom and Neil had gotten back at some point. They didn’t disturb me thank god.”

“That’s something.” Billy silences Max, giving her a piercing look.

“What if they had caught you? What would you have done, because I knew what I thought when I saw Sinclair!” 

Max understands what he’s trying to tell her and what he would be telling her if Lucas and Nancy weren’t here.

“I made a mistake, I’m sorry. I messed up.” Max sighs.

“Well, thank god it wasn’t what we thought.” Nancy breathes a sigh of relief.

“The lines still been crossed.” Billy mutters.

“It won’t happen again. It’s on me, I shouldn’t have taken that nap. It was a fatal nap.” Lucas tries to smooth things over.

It’s not helping.

“No it won’t. There has got to be some boundaries.” Billy glares at them both.

“I mean...”

“Boundaries.” Billy gives Lucas a look that if looks could kill, Lucas would be six feet under by now.

“For starters, Max you’re grounded for today.” Billy fixes her with a stern look.

Max nods.

It’s fair enough.

She really did risk a whole lot more than what she’d initially thought.

She didn’t think, that was the problem.

“Can you ground her?” Lucas is confused.

“Lucas!” Max kicks him to shut him up.

“You two can also go back to not hanging out here anymore. You can go out at reasonable times, but that’s it.” Billy continues and Max nods again.

She has been risking an awful lot by allowing Lucas to come to the house ever so often.

Too wrapped up in the joy of spending time with her boyfriend to remember the dire consequences of what could happen if they’re caught.

“If you ever happen to find yourselves here when I’m also here, you keep the door open. You’re fourteen, I did some shit at fourteen, I know what it’s like. You’re keeping that door open, understand?” Billy eyes them both.

“Yeah.” Lucas and Max nod.

“What?” Billy gives them both another stern look.

“We understand.” Lucas and Max confirm.

“Good, now. I’m glad you two weren’t dumb enough to do any of the things we thought you were doing, but you gotta understand how that looked to me, Sinclair.” Billy points out.

“Yeah, didn’t look good, did it.” Lucas nods in agreement.

“You’re lucky it was just me who caught you.” Billy murmurs and Max knows what he means.

In fact, she feels awful that she put herself, Lucas and even Billy in this position.

“Now, are we all on the same page?” Billy stares at Lucas, then Max.

“Yep.” Max nods immediately.

“Definitely.” Lucas agrees.

“I’m glad we could come to an understanding. I don’t want to see either of you do a thing like that again, alright? We’re not going to have another conversation like this again.” Billy warns them, before getting to his feet and beckoning Sinclair to follow him towards the door.

“Go on.” Max urges Lucas after he gives Max a pleading look.

Opening the door, Billy waits until he and Lucas are on the other side of it before slamming it shut.

“You are so lucky, Sinclair, you have no idea how lucky you are to have made it out of this alive. You’re lucky I didn’t decide to confront you this morning when I caught you in the act of climbing out of my sister’s bedroom window, my little sister, you got that Sinclair? She’s my little sister and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her out of shit and to protect her, you understand?” Billy hisses at the kid.

“I. I understand.” Lucas stammers.

Becoming afraid for his life again.

“You make her happy and it’s only because I want my sister to be happy that I’m allowing you two to continue whatever it is you have, because I’m pretty sure you’re already aware that I can make life very difficult for you and I won’t hesitate in doing that if you hurt her or do anything to her that isn’t acceptable. I meant what I said, we’re not going to have another conversation like this again.” Billy reminds him.

“I won’t hurt her, Max is great. I would do anything for her.” Lucas tries to assure Billy.

“Good to hear. You better treat her well and if you want to continue being with her, you’re gonna respect the boundaries. You’re going to be good to her and I never want to hear that you’ve upset her in anyway, you got that Sinclair? Or your ass is grass. You’re dead, Sinclair. Dead.” Billy threatens him then.

“I think Max would kill me herself if I did anything wrong.” Lucas meekly adds.

“I hope she would, but if she doesn’t. Watch your back. Don’t screw this up Sinclair or you’ll have both Max and I to deal with, you got that?” Billy growls.

“I got it.”

“Good talk, kid.” Billy pats his shoulder, before opening the door.

Assuring a worried Max and Nancy that he hasn’t killed Sinclair.

“That’s all that had to be done.” Billy eyes each of them, before heading to his room.

Utterly exhausted.

Planning to do the one thing he’d had on his mind before the Sinclair incident occurred.

Sleep for a good twelve hours or more.

Max, Nancy and Lucas all glance at one another when they hear the sound of someone crashing down onto a bed.

“Billy?!” Max calls worriedly to silence.

“He’s probably gone to sleep, he looked exhausted.” Nancy sighs with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, thought that. I didn’t want to ask.” Lucas admits.

“Well, he was out all night.” Max shrugs, following after Nancy, who decides that she’ll check on him before she takes Lucas home.

“Hey.” Lucas calls to her before she can follow Nancy.

“We’re still alive!” He cheers.

“Just about.” Max mutters with a roll of her eyes as she heads to the door of Billy’s room, where inside, Billy is passed out on his bed.

Max watches as Nancy pushes his hair away from his face so he doesn’t choke on it, before draping the covers over his sleeping form.

Max nods at her in passing.

She’s glad Billy has a friend his own age.

It’s made things a lot easier when it comes to meeting with their friends and she’s not as worried about him killing Steve.

Yet every time she sees Nancy, she’s reminded of how Nancy was going to shoot him during the battle of Starcourt.

She knows Nancy told her that it was a precaution and that she probably didn’t want to kill Billy, but Max can’t help think about it.

When Nancy and Lucas are gone, Max finds herself returning to Billy.

She knows he’s asleep and that he’ll probably lose his shit if she wakes him up, but she still has something to say and he can’t argue back if he’s asleep.

Which is why, she closes the curtains, shuts the door and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She starts.

“It was late, I was tired and it was raining. I didn’t even think about Neil and mom being in the house.” Max pauses.

It could’ve gone so badly.

For her, for Lucas and even for Billy.

“It was stupid of me to just let Lucas stay over, even if he was just on the floor and I swear he was on the floor. We were both tired, he passed out and I just dumped my duvet over him and didn’t really think about it until we woke and I realised that I’d messed up and that his parents would be worried and that if ours found out...” Max shakes her head at her own stupidity.

“I didn’t want to send Lucas out into the rain, but I should’ve been more careful. I know nothing happened this time, but if Neil had caught us. I don’t know what he’d do to Lucas and I don’t think I want to know what he would’ve done. I mean, you spent so much time trying to keep Lucas and I apart because you knew how Neil would react and I... Well, I’m sorry. I should’ve thought ahead.” Max shrugs.

“I hate this. I hate having to sneak around because we’re afraid of what Neil’s gonna do next, or what he would do if he came face to face with Lucas. I hate it and it’s wrong, no one else I know goes through this and I can’t talk to anyone about it. I even try not to talk about with El, because we both know how she feels about it and that she wants to tell Hopper and I want to tell Hopper. Hell, I just want to tell someone.” Max admits, knowing she can get away with saying this stuff when Billy’s asleep.

“We shouldn’t have to deal with this, especially you. You’ve gone through so much shit because of Neil, I’ve seen it. I hear it all the time and it’s awful, Billy. You don’t deserve it and I hate that, if I had been caught with Lucas in my room then it wouldn’t even just be me and Lucas getting punished, you would to. You weren’t even here and Neil would’ve found a way to take it out on you and then I’d have to watch him hurt you all over again for something I did and that would be wrong.” Max practically cries.

“What Neil does to you freaked me out even more, after what the Mind Flayer did to you. You nearly died , you were so badly hurt and after all these months you’re still getting over the wounds that thing gave you and every time Neil goes after you, it scares me that he’s going to make those wounds even worse, to a point where you can’t recover from them. I don’t want to lose you, okay?” Max sighs.

“You once told me that we’re family, if we liked it or not and yeah, we had a shitty start, but now? Now you’re the brother I kinda hoped you always would be. We’re always going to argue, call each other names but that’s because we’re brother and sister, that’s what happens. We’re more of a family now then we were and I’m grateful that things changed, we have a better relationship now and that’s great. It’s never going to be perfect, I get that, but I’m always gonna care about you.” Max pauses for a moment.

“I used to be wary of you and you’d scare the shit out of me, but even though I tried not to, I always cared. I always wanted to stop Neil going after you and I’m sorry that I didn’t think of what could happen if Lucas and I got caught. I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing I can do to stop Neil from hurting you and I’m so grateful that you do what you can to keep me out of it, but I want to be able to protect you. You protect me, why can’t I protect you? I know you won’t let me and I know that you think that because you’re older that you should be the one who takes care of me, but I want to do something to help you. The least I can do is not do something stupid like this again, I’m sorry.” Max finishes.

Sighing softly, Max decides that she’ll stay where she is.

Knowing Billy, he’s probably going to sleep for a day and right now? She doesn’t want to leave her brother alone.

Throwing more blankets over Billy in a kind manner, Max slides under the covers on the other side of Billy’s bed, closing her eyes.

She feels safe here now.

Knowing that Billy is here to protect her and that she’s here to do what she can to protect him too.

They’re brother and sister.

They’ll watch each other’s backs for as long as they possibly can.

What Max didn’t know, was that despite how tired he was, Billy couldn’t help but hear every word she said before he fell asleep.

Her words meaning more to him than he’ll ever let her know.

After passing out for a few hours, he’d woken up again to find that it’s late.

Yet, Max had already shut the curtains for him and threw every blanket he owns over him.

Sitting up, Billy rubs his tired eyes, before realising that Max is still there.

Sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed.

Glancing at her, Billy drapes some of the blankets over her, stroking a hand over her hair lightly, being careful not to wake her.

“Thank you.” He murmurs to her.

For what she said, for everything.

For giving him another chance to be a better brother to her.

She is his family.

The only family he needs now and he’ll protect his family.

He couldn’t do anything for his mom, but he’ll do everything he can for his sister, which is why he doesn’t go back to sleep.

Just sits there, keeping an eye on Max.

That’s his job as her big brother, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading & for your continuous support with this story! I can’t believe that there’s so many of you who still leave such kind comments on my work. I figured most people would’ve given up on this badly written one shots by now, but it makes my day to see all your kind & lovely comments. It helps me to keep going with these stories. I’m sorry about this one, I know it was requested a lot & I know I’ve done a bad job at it. This is what happens when I try to finish a one shot after being awake for nearly forty eight hours. I wasn’t going to write this, but I wanted to try and cheer myself up because the past few days have been so hellish that I willed myself to write something so I didn’t just give up entirely & I hope that it’s come out okay. I know it turned out a lot more angst filled than I intended, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I’ll try to write another one when I can, feel free to request anything you want & please do comment & tell me all your thoughts, your kind words never fail to make my day.


	15. The Camaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy attempts to teach Max how to drive the Camaro safely.

REQUESTED: Billy teaches Max how to drive the Camaro. I hope it turned out better than I thought it did, this was really interesting to write. I love Billy’s car.

I don’t own anything.

Waving goodbye to Lucas and the others, Max heads across the school grounds to where Billy’s Camaro is parked.

Max frowns as she walks towards it.

Normally Billy is leaning against the car, waiting for her to get there.

Especially if she’s kept him waiting, which she has done today.

Lucas wouldn’t stop talking and she couldn’t find it in herself to leave him, because she knows he’d just carry on the next time she saw him and the conversation was so, so boring that she doesn’t want that to happen.

Now that she and Billy are on better terms, she can just throw her skateboard in the back and tell him she’s sorry without him losing his entire shit.

Unless Neil wanted them home at a particular time, then Billy would be a bit mad, but he’d more than often yell over to her to make sure she got the message and was moving her ass to the car.

Opening up the back, Max slides her skateboard in, before sliding into the front seat.

“Sorry, Lucas wouldn’t shut up. If you’re pissed, take it up with him... Holy shit, what happened to your face?!” Max cries, when Billy tilts his head towards her.

Red and sore looking marks appearing from underneath his sunglasses.

There’s some swelling there too.

“How was your day?” Billy leans back in the seat.

“It was fine, school you know. What happened?” Max doesn’t allow him to change the subject.

“Well, we’re not going home for a few hours, so let’s do something.” Billy doesn’t give her an answer, but the words he uses paint a pretty clear picture for Max.

Neil did that to him.

However, before Max can say anything else, Billy starts the car and drives them away.

It must have been bad, Max muses to herself, a sad look forming in her eyes.

Billy’s driving is even more erratic than usual. 

It’s a sure sign.

She won’t push him to open up, because she knows that will only force him further away from her, but she will be there for him if he needs her to be.

Max knows in her heart that this shouldn’t happen and it breaks her heart to know that she is powerless to do anything to help him without making things worse.

Billy doesn’t talk to her at all during the probably illegal driving he’s doing and Max doesn’t know if she should talk.

Trusting him to know where he’s going and what he wants to do.

She knows she has no chance in hell of getting him to drop her off at El’s today.

El would ask the questions and know the answers.

God knows what kind of hell would break loose then.

Best case scenario, she tells Hopper and things finally could start to improve.

The only reason she hasn’t gone to Hopper herself is because she’s scared of what would happen if she did and if people found out that it was her that ratted Neil out.

Afraid that it would cause her to loose Billy.

Knowing full well what her brother’s thoughts are on trying to get help.

She would never out right ask Billy why he doesn’t want to get help, but she thinks she knows the answer and it upsets her greatly to even consider it.

That Billy might genuinely be afraid of trying to get help.

In case it didn’t work, or Neil came up with an iron clad story that would make their story seem like lies and whilst Max loves her mother, she knows that her mom would back him up.

Out of fear, Max doesn’t really know, but deep down, she knows that her mom would probably support whatever lie Neil concocted instead of trying to help her step son and Max herself.

The worst case scenario of telling El would be El trying to take the problem apart herself and that, Max is certain could end with someone being killed and whilst the world could do without the abusive asshole that is Neil Hargrove, she wouldn’t want El to actually murder someone and Billy wouldn’t either.

“Okay.” Billy’s voice breaks her out of her thought track.

Making her realise that he’s parked the car in an empty parking lot.

Maybe he wants to talk, Max muses to herself, watching as Billy lights up a cigarette.

“We’re trying something today, shitbird. I don’t know if this is a good idea and I don’t particularly want to do it, but we ain’t going home and I’ve been contemplating this for some time.” Billy starts, before pulling the keys out of the ignition and throwing them at her.

“Wait, what?” Max looks between the keys and Billy in a confused manner.

“I know what I’ve said in the past, but for today, I’m having a bit of a change of heart. I’m gonna teach you how to drive my car.” Billy announces.

Max’s jaw nearly hits the floor.

Billy is offering to teach her how to drive the Camaro?

The Camaro.

His car, his pride and joy.

The car he arguably treats better than some people treat their firstborns.

Max is beyond bemused, but she is also very excited at the prospect of getting to drive the Camaro again.

He allowed her one go at it in California, which is why she has some driving skills, but he’s never let her touch it since.

Even after they started to mend their relationship, Billy would still refer to the night he kicked Steve’s ass and Max ended up tranquillising his ass before taking his car.

Always telling her that she’s lucky he’s even letting her sit in it after what happened.

Which is why Max is so surprised now that he’s willing to let her drive it.

That he’s going to teach her properly.

“Seriously?” Max grins at him.

“I don’t know.” Billy takes a long drag from his cigarette.

“I thought I was never allowed to touch your car again.” Max reminds him, watching as he grips the cigarette.

“Hell, even when I first saw your car you looked me dead in the eye and said ‘Max. If you think you‘re getting anywhere near my car you are extremely mistaken’.” Max reminds him of what he’d told her the first time she’d seen the Camaro and stupidly decided to bet that she could drive his car.

“Yeah. I remember and as I said, I’m not happy about this, but we’ll do what we can.” He shrugs, before giving her a signature Billy Hargrove glare.

“If I see one scratch on it, your ass is grass.” He warns her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to scratch you car.” Max promises him, giving him a reassuring look.

She’s probably never going to get a chance like this again and she won’t waste the one she’s been given.

She will prove to Billy that she can learn how to drive his car safely.

“I’m being serious, shitbird. There are few things I care about in life and my car? My car is in the top three. I’ve had this thing for years now, it’s important to me. It’s seen many things and has survived through some really shitty times. It’s been shot at, nearly crushed, but it’s survived and it’s gotten me through some tough times, alright? The things I’ve done in this car...” He pats the steering wheel with his hand.

“I don’t wanna know.” Max holds up her hands.

Aware that Billy had probably done a number of things in his car and that she really doesn’t need to know about those things.

She wants to learn how to drive, not be scarred for life by Billy’s stories.

“You get the picture, shitbird? Anything happens to my car...”

“I got it.” Max cuts him off.

His car means everything to him and honestly? Max can’t even blame him for loving his car the way he does.

It’s a pretty awesome car.

“Come on! I wanna get started.” Max cheers, sliding out of the passenger seat as Billy groans to himself.

Convinced that he is going to end up regretting this one way or another.

“Careful, shitbird, careful... Max!” Billy raises his voice for the umpteenth time since he started teaching her how to drive properly.

He’s managed to restrain himself from yelling at her when he’s been convinced that she was actually going to crash his car.

Yet he’ll still raise his voice if he thinks there’s a possibility of things going wrong.

Not that he’d admit it to her, but she’s not doing a bad job.

It’s been an hour and they’re still on the parking lot, driving around it.

Max has stalled it a lot and has nearly reversed it into a tree, but then that, she’s done a pretty decent job of it.

Yeah, Billy is aware that she has some skills.

He remembers her mentioning to him that her dad had shown her a few things and of course, there was that one time when he was stuck with Max in California, he wasn’t exactly sober and he figured what the hell and let the kid drive for ten minutes before he’d changed his mind.

She has emembered what he briefly taught her in California, that’s for sure and she’s just about driving in a straight line.

Not bad at all.

“You gotta reverse it... Shit! Swear to god, Max if we go into that tree...” Billy growls when instead of reversing it, Max floors the accelerator and ends up nearly sending them into the tree again.

“I got it, shithead!” Max grumbles back, finally getting it right.

“Have you?!” Billy gives her a look.

“Hell yeah!” Max manages to reverse the Camaro away from the tree and swings it around in a somewhat dangerous fashion.

Which Billy can’t complain about, because that’s how he would swing his car around.

However, he’s had years of experience and not even he drove as well as he can now when he first started out. 

Max is fourteen. 

As good as he is at controlling the Camaro whilst going at top speed, control is something Max is yet to learn.

Which is why he grabs the wheel to make sure it doesn’t spin out of control, not too sharply as to shock her, but to guide her into doing it properly.

“You’re doing good, shitbird. It’s no where near perfect, but you haven’t crashed it.” Billy tells her and Max decides to take that as high praise.

Any compliments Billy decides to give her about how she’s handling his car she will take as high praise.

Knowing that this must be stressful for him, because it’s definitely stressful for her.

Yeah, it’s a lot of fun and she can’t believe that she’s doing this, but it is still quite a trying thing to get the hang of driving.

Remembering what pedal to hold down at what point and how to keep it in a straight line is more stressful then she thought it would be.

Whilst she found it annoying at first that Billy would grab onto the steering wheel and guide it for her, she now finds its quite reassuring.

Knowing that if she did mess up, that Billy would be able to take over.

“Easy.” Billy warns her when he she’s going a little bit too fast for his liking.

“Seriously? I thought you liked going fast. I didn’t think this car was capable of going slow what with how you drive this thing.” Max points out, but she does slow down, swerving a little bit.

Grumbling and straightening the car up again for her, Billy waits until she’s back in control before answering her question.

“I’ve been driving for years, shitbird. I know how to control this thing whilst I’m going as fast as I do, you are nowhere near that stage yet. It’s gonna take more than a few hours to master the art of driving like me, Max.” Billy tells her, causing Max to snort.

“The art of driving like you? Don’t think breaking every speed limit going is what people would call art, shithead.” Max cackles at him.

“Watch the road!” Billy barks at her.

“Oh shit.” Max winces.

“My bad!”

“Yep.” Billy takes hold of the steering wheel again to make sure gets back into a straight line again.

“You can talk to me all you want about, but you gotta watch the road, shitbird.” Billy really tries not to raise his voice.

“Sorry.”

“You will be if anything happens to my car!” Billy warns her.

Max just smiles and focuses on the road, remembering the tricks she’s learnt from Billy when turning a corner in a slow manner.

In a way, she kinda wishes Billy would teach her how to go around corners at top speed like he does, but she’s not going to push her luck.

“Alright, I’m getting sick and tired of this parking lot, come on. We are taking the back roads, but we’re going to get something to eat and you’re gonna drive us there.” Billy declares.

“Really?!” Max looks excited at the prospect of driving on proper roads.

Even if it is just on the back ones.

In fact, seeing as she is just a little bit nervous, it will probably be good for her.

“Are you sure?” She breaks and glances at Billy.

“No, but I wanna see how you do. You’re not gonna learn everything on a parking lot.” He tells her, massaging his temples, before guiding the wheel as she begins to turn the car.

Driving out of the parking lot and onto the roads.

Max is nervous, but very excited and honestly just happy that Billy has given her this opportunity.

“Watch it!” Billy grabs the wheel to stop her from swerving all over the place.

“Come on, shitbird, you got this!” He deicides to give her a little encouragement, when a worried look appears in her eyes.

“I know.” Max nods, feeling just a little bit more confident than she did before due to the encouragement Billy gives her.

“I got this.”

There is shouting and there is swearing.

Billy even makes her pull over a few times when he’s really convinced that she needs a break, but after a lot of trial and error, Max manages to somewhat park the Camaro outside a diner.

“We’re gonna improve your parking skills.” Billy mutters when he realises that Max has pretty much parked the car over two spaces.

“Do you want to take over?” Max figures she better ask, doubtful that she’s going to be able to park any better than this right now.

“Yep.” Billy sighs and takes over somewhat, helping Max park the Camaro properly.

“Well shit, that wasn’t a bad as I thought it was gonna be.” Billy states when the car is parked and Max is grinning at him.

“Really? Thank you for letting me do this. It was really...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Billy cuts her off with a wave of his hand as he reclaims his car keys.

Safely pocketing them.

“Let’s go eat.”

“That was so much fun.” Max can’t help but admit to Billy, when they’re sat with a decent amount of food.

“Glad you got something out of it.” Billy retorts, shoving fries into his mouth.

“Sorry if I stressed you out.” Max sips at her soda.

“After the day I had, letting you drive my car wasn’t as bad as I thought. Yeah, wasn’t ideal for me and it’s gonna be awhile before we do something like this again, but you did good.” He informs her.

Max hadn’t expected anything less.

“Thanks for letting me have a go though, I know how much you love your car.” Max grins at him.

“Well, it’s something you need to learn how to do. When you’re older, I’ll teach you how to drive like me.” Billy tells her.

Max laughs a little and beams at the thought.

“I’d like that. I know I probably shouldn’t, because I’m pretty sure the driving that you do is illegal, but sounds like fun!” Max admits.

“I’ll only teach you those skills when you’ve got a car of your own.” 

“Yeah, like Neil and mom would ever let me have a car. They’re probably gonna make us share yours.” Max snorts.

“If they think that’s happening, they’re mistaken. No, worst comes to the worst, I’ll buy you a car.” Billy retorts.

“Seriously? You would do that?” Max’s eyes widen at the offer.

“We’re not sharing my car, shitbird.” 

Max just laughs.

“Don’t worry, as awesome as your car is, I’d want my own anyway.” Max replies as she stuffs fries into her mouth.

“Figured I’d get a job at some point and start saving up for it.” She continues.

“You wanted a Barracuda, right?” Billy surprises her.

“You remembered?” Max widens her eyes at him.

“We were talking about cars, course I remember.” Billy smirks at her.

“Still my dream car.” Max nods.

“I’ll help you get one if it keeps you outta mine when you’ve got a license.” 

“Really?”

“Don’t like people driving my car, Max.” Billy reminds her, before reaching for more sauce.

Which is when Max notices that his wrist looks swollen and bruised.

He’d been wearing his jacket so she hadn’t noticed it before, but when he’d reached to grab the sauce she’d been able to see it.

Without asking him anything, Max just lets him know that she’s aware of it, by resting her hand over his.

“Brought it on myself.” Is what he says in explanation for it.

“How?” Max starts, knowing that it’s pointless to try and argue with him about it.

He’ll always believe he brought what Neil did to him on himself.

It hurts so much for Max to hear.

No matter what Billy’s done, he doesn’t deserve what Neil does to him.

“What do you mean?” Is how she decides to phrase her response in the end.

“After awhile, he wanted me to turn in the keys to my car. I was tired, this had been going on since I’d got to the house, so I said no. I messed up, it’s completely on me.” Billy tells her.

“So...” Max presses gently, not too much so she doesn’t push him away though.

“He realised he didn’t need my keys to stop me from driving. Figured i wouldn’t be able to turn the wheel if I couldn’t use my hands.” He shrugs to Max’s horror.

“Billy...” She whispers, unable to believe what she’s just heard.

Yet, it still doesn’t surprise her.

She’s seen how Neil treats Billy with her own eyes.

If he can beat him with a belt until he could no longer move, then of course he could find it in himself to try and break Billy’s hands to stop him from driving.

“I know, I should’ve just given him the keys. Here I’ve been telling you to never tell Neil no and I go and do the complete opposite of what I’ve been preaching to you.” He shakes his head at himself, grabbing a handful of fries.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Is all Max can say through her horrified state.

“Nah, it’s been worse than this...” Billy pauses when he sees the devastated look in Max’s eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, shitbird. I got this handled. It had been a long day and I didn’t want to deal with it, so I fought back, I screwed up this time.” He tries to assure her, but Max doesn’t feel very reassured.

In fact, she doesn’t think she even wants to go home tonight.

She definitely doesn’t want Billy to go home, that’s for sure.

“Billy, you gotta tell someone.” Max whispers, trying her hardest not to cry.

This is awful.

Every time it happens, Max is reminded of how powerless she is to stop it from happening.

The only thing she could do is tell someone and get them the help they need, get them out of that house for good, yet she doesn’t even think she would be able to do that, for all the reasons she’s afraid of.

“Can’t do that, MadMax.” Billy sighs.

“It doesn’t have to be Hopper. We don’t even have to tell El that it’s gotten worse...”

“Max, it hasn’t gotten worse. You’re just noticing it more.” Billy cuts her off.

“Wait, what?” Max gives him a look.

“You’re noticing it more, because you and I are on better terms now, things are different, a good different, but I really don’t need you to be worrying about me...”

“Billy, even when we pretty much hated each other, I still noticed. I still cared, I don’t want to, but I couldn’t stop myself from caring about what happened to you, but this? Billy, he nearly broke your hand!” Max hisses at him.

“It was my fault, should’ve just given up the car, I just didn’t want to. It’s the one thing that can help me escape that hellhole. Besides, he only stomped down on my hand once, I managed to move and get out. That’s why I didn’t want to take you back, figured I’d give him a few hours to cool off.” Billy explains to her as Max buries her head in her hands.

“Are you sure there’s no one. No one we can tell? As I said, it doesn’t have to be the police, it just has to be someone you can talk to. Just someone who’ll know the shit we’re going through and can maybe give us someplace to go when shit happens.” Max practically exclaims.

“We can’t tell anyone, Max. You’ll know it’ll get back to him and Susan won’t do a damn thing to help us, because she’ll be too scared of losing custody of you and whilst you know how I feel about your mother, she’s probably scared of the asshole herself.” Billy points out.

“But...”

“Max. We don’t talk about this to anyone, it wouldn’t end well for either of us.” Billy warns her.

“What about someone like...”

“Swear to god, Max, If you’re about to say Harrington...” Billy closes his eyes in frustration.

“He would help us.” Max tries to reason with Billy, who lets out a snort of disbelief.

“Yeah right, Harrington wouldn’t give a shit. He’d probably agree with what’s being done.” Billy mutters.

“He wouldn’t... No matter how much hate there is between you two, he wouldn’t think that what Neil does is okay. He’d try to help...”

“We’re not telling Harrington anything, shitbird.” Billy grumbles, so Max decides to give him the suggestion she was going to use first.

“As much as I really don’t get why you two are friends, or why out of all the people you could be friends with, it had to be her. You could talk to Nancy.”

“No way, shitbird. She asks too many questions as it is...”

“Good, maybe you should answer her questions. I think she just wants to help you out. As your sister, I really wish you’d let her. Honestly, I just want you to tell someone, I don’t know...” Max sniffs, looking away from Billy, who grabs her hand in a careful manner.

“You know, shitbird, I appreciate the concern, but this has been going on too long for anything to change now. Neil’s had so much time to come up with every excuse going to explain away anything we say about him and he’ll use them all. He’ll make it out that it’s us, that we’re making all that shit up and neither of us have clean records, shitbird, let’s be real. They’re not gonna listen to us, they won’t believe us and Neil will just be even more pissed off than normal and whilst I could handle that and get though it, I don’t want to give him any opportunity to hurt you, because I wouldn’t put it past him.” Billy tells her sternly, but in a calm manner.

“It’s why I wanted you to know how to use my car safely, in case of an emergency.” He continues, causing Max to freeze a little.

“In case?”

“Figured if things ever got bad and I mean bad and I wasn’t able to move to get you out of the house, that I could give you the keys and you could get as far away from the shithole as possible.” He reveals to her.

Max doesn’t know what to say in response to that.

It terrifies her that something like that could happen.

“You know I’d like to think that I take some of the shit he does so you don’t have to, because I couldn’t imagine him doing what he does to me, to you and I never want it to happen to you like that. You’re a little shit, but you’re my sister.” Billy fixes her with a stern glance.

“We’re family, Max. I’ve got your back through this, alright? Don’t worry about what happens to me and don’t say anything, don’t give Neil anything to use against you because he’ll use it. This is only gonna work if you do as I say and stay out of his way the best you can. This won’t go on forever. Either something bad will happen or you’ll turn eighteen and I’ll take you back to California.” Billy promises her and Max knows that he means every word.

She just wishes that they could do that right now.

“But what if we can’t make it until then? What if...”

“You’ll make it out, Max. This won’t be forever for you, I promise.” Billy cuts her off.

“No, what about...”

“What did I literally just say about you worrying about what happens to me? You can’t do it, shitbird. You gotta put yourself first.” He reiterates his point, but Max isn’t paying an attention now.

Billy can’t stop her from worrying about him and she never will stop worrying.

He’s her brother.

They protect each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry if this wasn’t well written. It was meant to be less angst filled then this, but I had an idea & I went with it. I hope it turned out better than I thought. Thank you all for reading & for your incredibly kind comments. It makes my day to see such kind words about my work & it is greatly appreciated. I have already started work on the next one shot. It’s going to be a bit different, I’m warning you all now, it is going to be angst filled. I saw a comment & I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to write it up, because as you can all probably tell, I’ve got a lot of feelings about Billy. Thank you again for reading & for all the support, please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	16. Runaway Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billy’s world comes crashing down around him, Max tries to pick up the pieces.

I don’t own anything.

“Why are we the ones doing this again?” Lucas whispers to Max.

“Because my step brother is a dick!” Max growls.

“Don’t want to hear it, shitbird. You were the last two people in my car, you’re cleaning it.” 

“You were the last person in your car!” Max yells back.

“I’m doing my bit!”

“You’re sitting on your ass, drinking beer!”

“Hey, enough with the attitude, shitbird. I cleaned out the front already. You guys were sitting in the back, you clean the back, got it?” Billy shakes his head at them, sipping his beer.

“I swear we’re cleaning up some of his mess too.” Lucas whispers to Max.

“I’m not deaf, Sinclair! I don’t use the back, it’s just a place for Max to dump her shit when I pick her up.” Billy hears Lucas’s whisper and responds accordingly.

“Yeah right! Then what are all these stains then? They can’t have all come from me dumping my stuff back here.” Max protests.

“You must have other people in your car that isn’t just us.” Lucas adds bravely, ducking into the Camaro the second Billy starts to glare at him.

“Of course he does, he has so many girls in here.” Max shakes her head at Billy, who glares at her to.

“Wouldn’t they sit up front with him though?” Lucas frowns as Billy chuckles and shakes his head at the naive kid.

“I genuinely don’t want to know what my brother does with the girls he’s with in his car. Yet, it’s it’s anything like what he does within the house when I am literally only a few walls away, I can’t believe this things still standing.” Max pats the roof of the Camaro.

“Eww.” Lucas catches on and shudders at the thought.

“Exactly!” Max nods as Billy rolls his eyes at them both.

“Why do you want it so clean anyway?” Lucas questions.

“I like to keep my car clean, Sinclair. Besides, I’m going to a party tonight.” Billy answers curtly.

“Let me guess, another party in which you’re gonna show everyone who the Keg King Of Hawkins is?” Max sighs.

She knows the drill.

“Exactly. Now get back to cleaning it. I gotta pick up Nancy in an hour.” Billy commands.

“You’re going together?” Max raises an eyebrow at her brother.

“Everyone from our year is going to be at this party. It’s going to be a big one and it’s gonna give me more opportunities to take Harrington down. Figured I’d give Nance a lift.” Billy shrugs.

“At least he has a decent friend his age.” Lucas mouths to an annoyed Max.

“If that’s what you can call her.”

“Out of all the people he could’ve decided to be friends with, he picks the one person who was all prepared to kill him.” Max mutters.

“What do you mean?” Billy glances over at Max.

“Thought you liked Nancy.”

“It’s a bit hard to see past the whole she tried to kill my possessed brother thing you know?” Max retorts.

“I’m glad she did. I don’t blame her at all for what she did, she was trying to keep you kids safe. That’s all that matters. I was possessed, I could’ve killed all of you. Honestly, it bothers me more that she shot at my car.” Billy strokes the bonnet of his Camaro with his hand.

“It’s still understandable though.” He glances over at Max.

“I do get it, but there was literally no talk of ‘what can we do to save you’ it was just. Oh I have a gun for ‘precaution.’ Precaution my ass! She was going to shoot you and I don’t care if you were possessed or not, I don’t want anybody shooting at my brother, but me, alright?!” Max grumbles.

Billy smirks a little, but gives his sister a look. 

“She was trying to keep you guys safe, besides she’s apologised to me about it. Told her it doesn’t matter, she did what had to be done. Why don’t you talk to her about it?” Billy suggests.

Max pulls herself right out of the Cameo then.

“Are you trying to get me to bond with her?” Max gives him a look, before deciding to fight back.

“Fine, I’ll do that, but you gotta make an effort with Steve.”

“No way. Absolutely no way. The only effort I’m gonna make with Harrington is an effort to to end him.” Billy grumbles.

“I think if you two stopped trying to one up each other all the time you could maybe work things out.” Max continues.

“Never, shitbird. Not happening.”

“Steve’s a great guy. I know you two have a lot of shit between you, but maybe there’s some things you have in common and if you extended some kind of an olive branch.” Lucas suggests

“Can I stab him with the olive branch?” Billy eyes Sinclair.

“I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Max just groans, shaking her head at her boyfriend and her brother.

“Seriously, if you actually tried to talk to Steve and I mean, talk to Steve, you never know.” Max shrugs.

“Think I’d rather try and make peace with something from the Upside Down.” Billy grumbles.

“Won’t you even consider it?” Max sighs.

“For me?”

“No way.” Billy states firmly.

“Okay, another question about your ‘friendship’ with Nancy then. Do you just hang out with her to annoy Steve?” Max decides to ask.

“What?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ooh good one! I mean, you know Steve and Nancy we’re together, right?” Lucas points out.

“It would be one hell of a way to piss Steve off, he took breaking up with her so hard and it would make so much sense if that were the truth. I get it now.” Max nods.

Wondering why she never came to this conclusion before.

“I didn’t think she was your type, you know? The type of person you’d willingly hang out with.” 

“I didn’t think so either. When I met her, thought she was just King Steve’s girlfriend, the type that didn’t say much and followed him about like a lost dog. Should’ve gotten to know her back then, because she’s the exact opposite of that for sure.” Billy remarks.

“So you are genuine friends?” Lucas is surprised.

“She’s cool. She’s more of a badass than I thought she was. I used to hear all kinds of shit about her in high school, but ever since I got to know her properly none of that seems to be true and I thinks it’s more like how did Harrington get her then how did she get him.” Billy chuckles to himself, before shaking his head at the two kids cleaning his car.

“Hey, shithead! Where are you going?!” Max shouts as Billy starts to stride towards the house.

“Gotta get ready!” Billy yells back.

“Keep doing what you’re doing!”

Max gives him the finger.

“Say what you want to say about the slave labour, because I got some opinions on it too, but I’ve kinda enjoyed this?” Lucas admits.

“You seriously do not know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?” Max sighs as she continues to scrub at the leather seats of the Camaro.

“Come on, we’ve all bonded. It’s been nice to have a chat. He only threatened to kill me three times! Three! It’s normally a good nine to ten threats, that’s progress.” Lucas beams.

“I suppose you’re right.” Max nods.

“Maybe being a better brother to you and making friends with...”

“Seriously, can you not? I still think that my brother and Nancy being friends is weird. It’s just...”

Max is cut off when an unfamiliar car pulls up to the house.

Max lowers her sponge when the door to said car is opened up.

“Who’s that?” Lucas frowns when an older woman with long golden blonde hair exits the car.

Max frowns and stares at the woman who is now walking towards the house.

Max has never seen this woman before in her life.

Yet, somehow, there is something oddly familiar about her.

The blonde woman seems almost hesitant to approach the house, which is why Max decides to go to the woman.

Expecting it to be some kind of sales call, or something along those lines.

“Can I help you?” Max folds her arms.

The blonde looks startled when Max addresses her, but soon composes herself.

“Is this the Hargrove’s residence?” The woman asks in a rather hesitant manner.

“Hargrove-Mayfield’s, yeah. Look, are you selling something?” Max folds her arms.

The woman looks towards the house, before back at Max.

“No, no. I’m not here to sell something. I wanted to talk to someone, is Neil Hargrove here tight now?” 

“He’s out.” Max responds, frowning when the woman sighs in relief.

“Yeah, it’s just us, do you want us to take a message?” Lucas suggests, heading over to join them.

“Why do you want to know?” Max retorts defensively.

The woman sighs, appearing to be exasperated with the defensive Max. 

“I wanted to speak to...”

“Swear to god I leave you two alone for five minutes! The sooner you get it cleaned, the sooner you can go back to doing whatever it is you wanted to do.” Billy yells out to Max and Lucas, having decided to return to them.

Seeing them stood on the driveway, Billy heads over to them, after tossing his jacket into the car, because it’s a warmer evening then he’d thought.

“I gotta hit the road in half a hour... No.” Billy comes to an immediate stop. 

Finding himself frozen.

“Billy?” Max frowns at his abrupt reaction, turning to face him.

“Billy.” The woman gives him a sad smile.

“No.” Billy shakes his head when he can find the words.

Walking backwards, walking quickly down the drive before running away.

“Billy!” Max calls after him, beyond confused at this point.

Billy is gone.

Billy ran...

“I should have expected this. I’d hoped we’d be able to talk, but...” The woman pauses, digging around in her purse and removing a letter from it.

“Could you please give this to him? To my son?” The woman holds the letter out to Max, who can’t do anything but gasp.

This woman is Billy’s mom?

No wonder Billy just took off like that.

She left him.

Abandoned him with Neil.

“How could you leave your kid with that monster?” Max hisses.

Not caring if Lucas is there or not.

“I regret what I did every single day, I do. I just... You wouldn’t understand, you couldn’t possibly understand.” Billy’s mom continues.

“I understand that you left him.” Max retorts.

“It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, I can assure you and I’ve regretted it ever since.” She tells her.

“Why wait so long to come back? Why do it now?” Max is pretty much interrogating her at this point.

“I knew I had to find him. I read something about him in an article about this town, that he got into some kind of accident. That he protected some kids...”

“Yeah, that would be my friends and me, his sister.”

“His sister?” 

“Yeah. I’m his sister! And if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m stood here dealing with you, I’d be out there looking for my brother right now! Do you even think about what you did to him? What he had to deal with?”

“Young...”

“Don’t you dare start that with me, okay? Just don’t even bother. I get that you have a story, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t, but I don’t want to hear it. I just want what you being here is going to do to my brother. Did you seriously think that you could just show up here and everything would be okay? That he’d be happy to see you?” Max folds her arms.

“I. I didn’t know. I just wanted to...”

“Save it. Save it for if Billy decides that he wants to talk to you and don’t hold out on any hope that he’ll actually want to talk to you.” Max snaps at her.

“Just go.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Go! I want to find my brother and I don’t want you to be here. Besides and I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I am just in case Billy does want to talk. I don’t want you to be hear because I don’t know when my mom and Neil will be back. They could be here any second now and I wouldn’t want you to be here when they do, I know.” Max gives her a look.

“Alright, but please. Give this letter to my son.” She presses the letter into Max’s hand before walking quickly down the driveway to her car.

Max waits until she’s gone, before storming towards the Camaro.

“What was that about?” Lucas queries.

“Seriously, Lucas. Not right now.” Max puts the letter inside the Camaro before grabbing Billy’s leather jacket.

Searching through the pockets.

“That was Billy’s mom?” Lucas is shocked.

“Apparently so.” Max grumbles as she pulls the keys to the Camaro out of one of the pockets.

She’d hoped and prayed that Billy had left them in his coat when he’d put it in the car.

“What are you doing?” Lucas starts when Max gets into the drivers seat.

“I gotta find Billy. He just ran off Lucas, I’ve never seen him like that before. We gotta find him, we have to.” Max explains as she shoves the keys into the ignition.

“I’m coming.” Lucas jumps into the passenger seat as Max starts the car.

“Are you sure taking the car is a good idea, you remember what happened last time right? How he nearly killed us?!” Lucas points out.

“I don’t care! I just want to find my brother and besides, maybe being in the car will work to our advantage.” Max forces herself to remember Billy’s driving lessons as she slowly back the drive in the Camaro.

“How? How will this work to our advantage?!” Lucas gives Max a look.

“Because Billy will be pissed if he sees me driving his car and will come to us and if he does that, I find him.” Max sighs as she floors the accelerator.

“Woah!” Lucas winces.

“Shut up!” Max growls, trying to focus.

Yet it is incredibly hard for her to focus when she’s worried about Billy.

Max’s first stop is the Wheeler’s.

Perhaps Billy had decided to go to the party he’d planned to go to.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s gotten drunk to ignore the world and all his issues.

“Seriously, you driving this thing should be illegal. It is illegal!” Lucas gasps as Max brings the Camaro to a screeching halt.

“Do I look like I care?” Max snaps back.

“Look, I know that you’re worried about Billy, I get that. I mean I’d be worried to.” Lucas sighs.

“You have no idea.” Max mutters as she gets out of the car.

Frowning when she sees Nancy Wheeler darting out of her house alone.

Billy didn’t come here after all.

“Max, Lucas. What are you doing here? Are you here for Mike?” Nancy gives them both a sweet smile, causing Max to roll her eyes at the woman.

“Did Billy come here?” Max decides to ask anyway.

“Yeah... He dropped you guys off... Wait.”  
Nancy frowns when she realises that the Camaro is empty and that Max is holding a set of car keys.

“Where’s Billy? Did you drive his car here?!” Nancy fixes both Max and Lucas with a bewildered, but stern look.

“Kinda, it’s a long story.” Lucas starts, but Max nudges him sharply to shut him up.

“Billy’s missing. Something came up and he ran, I need to find him, which is why I stopped by here first, I know you’re supposed to be going to a party with him.” Max explains briefly.

“Wait what? Why is he missing? What happened. Is he okay?” Nancy is immediately concerned.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so, that’s why I gotta find him.” Max near enough cries.

“Let me help you. Shit, what happened?” Nancy questions.

“His mom showed up. They haven’t... She left him when he was a kid, but she showed up at the house and Billy just ran. I don’t know where he could be, he pretty much hates everywhere in this town, which is why I thought he could’ve come here because of the party...” Max trails off, as Mike appears at the door.

“What’s going on?” He frowns when he sees the look on Max’s face.

“Billy’s missing.” Max yells in explanation.

“Holy shit, it’s the Upside Down isn’t it? Are you kidding me? I haven’t got time for this shit.” Mike groans.

“No, it’s something else.” Lucas interjects when Max glares at him and if looks could kill, Lucas is pretty sure Mike would be six feet under by now.

“That’s fine then, you’re problem.” Mike shrugs.

“Hey, I think we should help. It’s her brother.” Lucas retorts.

“Yeah her asshole brother. Who’s been nothing but a dick to us since day one, I don’t care.” Mike mutters.

“Hey!” Nancy turns to fade her younger brother.

“El would be very disappointed in you right now if she were here and heard you say those things.” Nancy points out.

“Seriously. why do you care so much? It’s your brother, he’s probably at some dumb party, or doing some random shit. He’ll show up.” Mike shakes his head at Max.

“Excuse me? I care, because he’s my brother.” Max advances on him, but Lucas holds her back.

“Mike, how about we contact the others, yeah? El, Dustin, Steve and Robin might be able to help us.” Lucas smiles in an attempt to keep the peace.

“El, of course.” Max doesn’t know why she didn’t think of going to her first.

She’ll be able to find Billy.

She’s worried, not thinking straight.

“Get in touch with Steve, we were all going to the same party, Billy might have gone there. Wait!” Nancy calls after Max, who is already running back towards the Camaro.

“What?!” Max grumbles.

“I’m going to El’s.”

“You’re not driving.” Nancy states.

“Excuse me?!” Max is insulted.

“You’re fourteen! There is no way I’m going to let you drive this thing. What do you think would Billy say if he were here right now?” Nancy folds her arms.

“If he were here then we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” Max snaps back.

“Besides, I’m sure if he had to pick the person he’d hate the least to drive it, it would be me. I drove it here and he’s taught me how to handle this thing, so you got two options. Stay here with Lucas and your brother or come with me and help me find my brother, but whatever you go for.” Max throws herself into the Camaro.

“I’m driving.”

“Slow down! Max, I think you might have broken more speed limits than your brother!” Nancy cries.

Max just rolls her eyes.

“That’s not possible.” 

“Where are we going? I thought we going to El’s?” Nancy decides to asks when she realises that she’s not going to get much out of Max.

“I gotta get my radio, it’s at home. I’ll grab it and then we’ll go to El’s.” Max focuses on the road.

Remembering all the lessons Billy gave her about how to drive the car.

“We’ll find him, Max. If you could find him when his was possessed by the Mind Flayer, then it’ll be so much easier to find him now.” Nancy tries to assure her, but Max shakes her head.

“You know nothing about my brother. If anything him being possessed by the Mind Flayer made him easy to find. Now he’s just Billy and if Billy doesn’t want to be found, he’s not going to be.” Max glares at Nancy once before turning back to the road.

“I’d like to know more about him. I never said a word to him when he first got here, I just thought he was an asshole, like everyone else did, but over the past few months I realised that there’s more to him than meets the eye.” Nancy pauses for a moment.

“That he’s in a lot of pain...”

“We’re here.” Max cuts her off, by slamming down hard on the breaks, parking right outside the house.

“Shit!” Max mutters when she sees Neil’s car in the driveway.

“What?” Nancy gives her an annoyingly innocent look.

“Stay here.” Max glares at Nancy, before getting out of the car, being sure to take the keys with her.

Heading towards the door, Max tries to be as quiet as she possibly can and enters the house.

“Maxine! Where have you been? I thought you and Billy were staying home today?” Her mom calls from the kitchen.

“We’re running errands!” Max calls back in explanation, running to her room to grab the radio.

Pausing outside Billy’s room as she goes, grabbing the door.

“Billy?” She whispers as she opens it up.

Hoping that he might be inside, sat on his bed...

Sighing when she realises that he isn’t there.

Tightening her grip on the radio, Max quickly heads back out.

Going as quickly towards the door as possible.

“Where are you going, Maxine.” Neil steps in front of the door.

“Out, we’re running errands.” Max plasters a fake smile upon her face to deal with this.

“You and Billy are running errands? For who?” Neil gives her a sceptical look.

“My friends.” Max looks away from Neil’s sharp glare.

“I want to talk to your brother about this. Where is he?” Neil eyes Max, before opening the door.

“He in his car?”

“Umm...” Max isn’t sure what to say.

Yet, there’s nothing she can do to stop Neil from seeing that Billy isn’t in the Camaro.

“Where is he? Who’s that?” Neil points towards where Nancy is sat in the car.

“Where is your brother, Maxine?” Neil glares at her.

Max looks away again, anywhere but at Neil.

Trying to work out an excuse that doesn’t put Billy in the firing line.

This isn’t his fault.

This isn’t his fault at all.

“I said.” Neil grabs a hold of Max’s arm then, dragging her forcibly back inside the house.

“Where’s your brother? I told him to keep you here today. I didn’t say either of you could leave the house. Did he leave? Did he leave you here by yourself?!” Neil raises his voice to Max.

“He didn’t, did he? Oh Maxine, how long have you been here by yourself?” Her mom sighs.

“He had to run an errand, he didn’t want to go, I told him to do it. I told him to go, it’s completely on me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Maxine. This is on him! I told him not to leave you alone and look what he’s gone and done! Every single time! That stupid boy!” Neil snarls.

“No, really I told him to go.”

“He should’ve followed my instructions to the letter, this hasn’t got anything to do with you. It’s him, it’s always him. He got you to lie for him, didn’t he? That’s why you told your mother and I that the two of you were ‘running errands’. I couldn’t believe that. My son would never do a thing to help anyone, ever. He’s a worthless piece of shit!” Neil yells, startling Max and even her mom. 

“Neil, he’s...” Susan starts in a calm voice.

“His behaviour is out of line! He needs to learn.” Neil growls.

“Respect and responsibility...”

Neil is cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

They all know it can’t be Billy, because he never would’ve knocked.

Yet, Max quickly goes to open the door.

Freezing when she sees Nancy stood in the door way.

“Hey.” Nancy gives Max a gentle smile.

“Who the hell is this?” Neil eyes her.

“You’re one of my sons whores aren’t you?”

Max cringes at the words.

“I’m a friend of Billy’s.” Nancy remains as polite as ever, despite the horrid comment.

“Do you know where he is? Did he abandon his sister here for you? What are you doing with his car.” Neil throws questions at Nancy.

“Would you like something to drink, eat?” Susan decides to kindly offer.

“She’s not staying, she’s just another one of his whores. My son doesn’t have friends.” Neil mutters.

Max wants to scream.

She wants to let everything she’s currently feeling out and attack Neil with it.

Billy is gone, Billy is missing.

Max doesn’t know where he is, or what kind of state he’s in.

This is not what she wants to deal with right now.

This isn’t what she and Billy deserve.

“I’m home alone this week. I have a five year old sister and I had an urgent errand to run. I couldn’t take her with me, so Billy offered to stay with her and let me take his car, just as long as I took Max with me, because he sure loves that car.” Nancy covers for both Billy and Max.

“Max just wanted to stop here and let you guys know where they were and that everything’s okay.” Nancy continues when Neil glares at her.

“That’s very sweet. Oh, Neil, isn’t that kind of Billy to help his friend out like this. Why didn’t you just tell us that in the first place, Maxine. If you’d just explained what the errand was.” Susan shakes her head at Max.

“I was going to. I just...” Max trails off, once again doing everything in her power to avoid Neil’s glare.

“Go to your room, Maxine.” Neil commands and Max does what she’s told.

Ignoring the perplexed look Nancy gives her, as she slowly walks away.

“You tell my son that he’s to come straight home, got it? Get him to do whatever it is you want him to do, then send him back here.” Neil instructs Nancy.

“Of course.” Nancy steps quickly towards the door.

Remaining polite until the end.

“It was nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Hargrove.”

Max doesn’t know how she does it.

“It was nice to meet you too!” Susan calls, as Nancy quickly leaves the house.

Her smile fading the second the door is slammed shut behind her.

“Go, car!” Nancy is shocked when she hears Max hissing at her.

Max had gone to her room, but she’d locked her door and soon climbed right of the window.

She doesn’t care what Neil does to her.

She’s finding Billy.

“What are you...”

“Come on!” Max runs to the Camaro as quickly as she can, Nancy following her in stunned silence.

“Talk to the others.” Max chucks the radio into Nancy’s hands, as she starts the engine up.

Nancy fumbles with the radio, trying to get it to work as Max floors the accelerator.

Trying her hardest not to think about the awful realisation that has dawned on her after her first proper conversation with Max and Billy’s parents.

“You know what? I can deal with being a babysitter. I can do that just fine, but searching for that asshole Hargrove instead of partying my ass of with my best friend? That’s something I don’t want to deal with!” Steve Harrington yells down the radio to Nancy, Lucas, Mike and Dustin and Will, who have apparently joined this mass search to find Hargrove.

“Look, you don’t have to do much, just if you or Robin see him, contact us, just use the radio. The situation isn’t great, Steve.” Lucas sighs.

“Its not a good situation at all, in fact, it’s pretty awful. I don’t know what I’d do if my dad showed up suddenly like that after years of being out of my life.” Will points out.

“I mean, Hargrove’s a dick, always has been, always will be, but that’s not a great situation for anyone to be in, Steve.” Robin agrees with Will and Lucas’s comments on the situation.

“He was going to a party...”

“Yeah, we’re heading to it!” Steve mutters.

“When you get there, look around, if he’s there, great.” Dustin suggests.

“Sure, we’ll be on it.” Robin reports.

“We’re still on our way to El’s.” Nancy tells them.

“Great, she’ll find him for sure, but until then, is there anything else we can do?” Lucas offers.

“Seriously, dude. She’s bound to dump you again at some point, stop delaying the inevitable. Helping her find her asshole of a brother isn’t gonna score you that many points, you know.” Mike grumbles.

“Do you also not know when to shut up?!” Max pretty much screams at the radio.

“Look, this is a really messy situation, for everyone involved and if there’s anything we can do, we should do it. Max, we’re here to help. We all are.” Will cuts in.

“Holy shit.” Steve mutters.

“Seriously, Steve. I know you hate him, I get that and I understand why, but we need as much help to find him as we can get.” Nancy starts, but is cut off by Robin.

“Shit, pull over dingus. Hey, hey Hargrove!” They all hear her say.

“Have you found him?” Will questions.

“Where are you? We’re coming to you!” Max calls down the radio.

“We’re near a store on... Hargrove! Shit, don’t...” Robin groans. 

“What’s happening?” Nancy questions.

“He saw us and now he’s walking away.” Steve replies.

“Go after him then!”

“I don’t wanna get the crap beaten out of me...”

“STEVE!” Max yells to him. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Robin, stay here in case things get, well...” Steve trials off and Max holds her breath.

They’ve found him, that’s the main thing.

Yet she isn’t there.

She doesn’t know what kind of a state he’s in, or if she should tell Steve to be careful. 

If she could just speak to him.

“Hey, Max has been... We’ve all been wondering where you were. I know shits happened, but, you don’t have to run from it.” Steve is saying to Billy.

“You want me to kill you, Harrington?” They all hear the low hiss from Billy.

“I don’t want you to abandon your sister. You don’t have to say anything to me and Robin, but please, at least let us take you to Max, she’s worried about you.” Steve tells him.

“Hargrove... Billy. You know, despite being the biggest dickhead I’ve ever met, I don’t know you.”

Max hits the steering wheel with her hands, wanting to shut Steve up herself right now.

“You’re a complete mystery to me and when I heard what happened from Max and Lucas, it was surprising. That kind of situation isn’t what people would want to be in, but I know that Max wants to help you through it and I don’t think it’s just her either, so please, don’t do something stupid, stay here, let her come. Just...” Steve can be heard sighing.

“Just talk to me.”

Silence follows Steve’s words.

The silence giving Max a shred of hope.

It’s a long shot, but maybe Steve really has convinced him to stay.

Maybe...

“Ahh shit! No, don’t do... HARGROVE!” Steve groans.

“What’s going on?!” Max yells.

“He ran, again. He’s gone.” Robin informs them.

“Go after him!” Nancy instructs, gripping the radio tightly, as Max turns the car around again.

“Max, what are you doing? They’re...”

“They’re never gonna catch him, he’s gone again. We’re going to El’s.” Max explains her plan as she tries not to start crying.

Her worry and panic returning to her in harsh waves.

This isn’t over yet.

It’s far from over.

“So.” Nancy finds herself breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had descended in the Camaro.

“How are things are home?”

Max’s grip on the steering wheel becomes tighter by the second and she hopes Nancy doesn’t realise that.

“Your father is...”

“Step father.” Max mutters through gritted teeth.

“He’s um...” Nancy trails off, not sure how she should broach this conversation with Max.

“He was pissed off because Billy and I weren’t at home where we should’ve been. I’m sorry that he called you a whore.” Max decides to apologise as she’s trying to focus on her driving.

“It’s not the first time someone’s called me names, Max. I’m more concerned that...” Nancy starts, but is cut off by Max.

“I mean, we weren’t sure when they’d be back. Sometimes they’re gone for a few hours or all night, Billy thought they might be gone longer, which is why he decided that he’d risk going to the party, but...” Max stops, letting out a low sigh.

“Thank you, for the excuse you came up with. It, I can’t exactly tell you how it’s helped, but, believe me, I think it did.”

“No worries. I realised that something had to be said, something that put you and Billy in a good light and I wasn’t lying. I am home alone this weekend.” Nancy tells Max.

“Why’d you come to the door anyway? I told you to wait in the car?” Max questions her.

“Well, I was, but then I saw your step father outside and I saw how he physically dragged you back into the house. Max.” Nancy pauses and Max holds her breath.

This is it.

It’s all gonna come out.

“I understand that this might be asking a lot, but I want you to promise me something.” Nancy continues.

“Yeah?” Max keeps her eyes glued on the road ahead.

“I want you to promise me that you’d tell me if things really weren’t okay at home. If he was...” Nancy stops again.

“Max, please tell me that he doesn’t hurt you.”

There it is.

“No.” Is what Max ends up saying.

“No, he doesn’t.”

Nancy gives her a sympathetic smile.

“Does he hurt Billy?”

Max is silent.

She can’t do it.

She wants to. 

Max wants to tell her everything.

What Billy is put through and what they have to go through with Neil every single day.

That they live in fear of him.

That they’re not safe.

That Billy definitely isn’t safe.

Yet, Max is frightened.

Scared of what telling the truth could mean for her.

What it could mean for Billy.

Would Billy ever speak to her again if she told Nancy the truth?

She knows that he’d hate it, that he’d be mad and she can’t push him away now.

She can’t lose her brother.

Yet, maybe if she explained that to Nancy...

“Promise me that it isn’t as bad as I think it is.” Nancy’s soft voice brings Max out of her thoughts.

“It’s not. It’s... Don’t worry about it and stop asking me about this. We’re fine, we’ve got each other’s backs.” Max returns to gripping the steering wheel tightly again.

“Through...”

“Nancy! Drop it. Everything’s fine! There’s nothing to worry about it, so just stop.” Max is nearly crying at this point.

“It’s okay, Max. It’s okay, well it’s not okay, of course, but just know that if you need anybody to talk to, I’m here.” Nancy tries to assure her in a gentle manner.

Max doesn’t respond.

Knowing that it will probably good if they never speak of it again and it’s not like she said anything too incriminating.

Max tries to put it out of her mind.

The only thing she wants to focus on is getting her brother back. 

She has to find him.

“El?!” Max bangs on the door seconds after getting out of the Camaro.

“Jesus, kid. What’s the matter?” Hopper exclaims upon opening the door.

“Max.” El moves quickly towards her best friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Billy....”

“Hargrove? What did that kid do now?” Hopper sighs.

“It isn’t. I haven’t felt anything from the...” El trails off.

“It’s got nothing to with the Upside Down, don’t worry about that. It’s...”

“He ran. His mom showed up out of nowhere and he just ran and we can’t find him. Steve did, but he disappeared again and I’m worried about him, El. I’ve never seen him like that before.” Max admits to El, who nods.

A sad look forming in her eyes.

“I saw her. I know how she just...” El shakes her head.

“Yeah, yeah you did, you saw her in Billy’s head. You know how he...” Max stops as El nods.

“We need to find him.” El says determinedly.

“Is there anything I can do? Want me to send out a patrol? I could try and find him my way.” Hopper suggests.

“No, no. We got this.” Max says quickly.

Knowing what the repercussions would be if it got back to Neil that the police got involved.

“You sure?” Hopper folds his arms.

“Yes. We’ve got this.” El confirms.

“I’ll still get some people to keep any eye out for you. It wouldn’t be an official thing, I’d just go and see if I could get the kid to come with me.” Hopper explains to them.

“He should. Just to be on the safe side if there’s nothing we can do.” Nancy agrees.

“I’ll find him.” El declares.

“Could you stay with the radio?” Max looks to Nancy, who nods.

“I’ll make some calls.” Hopper murmurs, walking away, El wrapping her hands around Max’s arms.

“We’ll find him, we have to.” El speaks softly as she leads Max to her room.

Sitting herself down on the floor, crossing her legs, El prepares to use her mind to find Billy.

“Here.” Max hands her a blindfold, before shutting the door.

Making sure that there’s nothing that’s going to distract El.

Max doesn’t know what to do.

She wants to pace up and down the room until El is done, but she doesn’t want to disturb her.

Max uses the time to think about what she’s going to say.

How she’s going to keep Billy from running again.

How she’s going to talk about this.

The letter his mom left with her is still in the car, she’ll give it to him if he’s ready to have it.

She won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do with this situation.

She’ll just be there for him.

Hell, she doesn’t even expect him to talk to her about it, if he doesn’t want to.

He just has to realise that she is here for him and will help him through this as his sister.

That she’ll make sure he knows that he’s not alone.

That he has her and at the end of the day, he always will have her.

She’ll always be his sister and she won’t leave him.

Max couldn’t imagine ever abandoning her brother now.

“I’ve found him.” El pulls the blindfold from around her eyes, startling Max.

“Where?” Max is already on her feet.

“Where it happened.” El whispers.

“Where what happened?” Max frowns.

“I’ll show you.” El reaches for Max’s hand.

“El, where is he?” Max continues as they move quickly into the living room.

“Where it found him.” El looks upset.

“Hey, did you find him?” Nancy is on her feet the second she sees them.

“El knows.” Max nods, heading to the door.

“I’ll lead the way.” El tells them as Nancy follows the girls.

“Hold on.” Hopper calls to them.

“I know where he is. Can we go?” El turns to face him.

“Of course you can, but I gotta ask. A) do you need a hand? B) Who’s driving the car?” Hopper folds his arms.

“He’s my brother, I’ve got this and Nancy. Nancy was driving the car.” Max lies and Hopper gives her a sceptical look.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Max walks backwards towards the door.

“Well, she better be.” Hopper mutters, before sighing.

“Be careful.”

“We will.” El gives him a half smile, following Max and Nancy out of the door.

“I’m confused. Why would Nancy be driving Billy’s car? He won’t like that.”

“Don’t worry.” Max slides into the drivers seat of the Camaro.

“She’s not.”

“Left.” El gives Max directions as she drives down the streets of Hawkins.

“Where are we going?” Nancy questions.

Having being demoted to the backseat by Max, who wanted El to sit up front.

“Straight ahead.” El continues as Max floors the accelerator.

El smiling a little when she does that.

“Max, slow down!” Nancy warns her.

El doesn’t get why people complain about Billy and now Max’s driving.

It’s fun.

“It should be around here.” El states quietly, which is when Max slams on the breaks, dragging the Camaro to the side of the road.

“Where the hell are we?” Nancy frowns.

They’re in the middle of nowhere.

Near an abandoned, partially destroyed building.

“Where it got him, the Mind Flayer.” El explains in a soft, but sad voice.

“Why? Why would he?” Nancy is confused.

“Shit.” Max mutters.

“Stay here.” She tells El and Nancy.

“Don’t you want us to...”

“No, it’s gotta be me. Just wait here.” Max climbs out of the Camaro.

“Max.” El looks up at her.

“It’s okay.” Max assures her with a tight smile.

Max moving away from the car then.

Searching the area with her eyes for her brother.

She chooses not to call out to him, in case he freaks out.

For once, she agree with Nancy.

Why would he come here?

If he wants to tell her, she’ll let him, but she won’t push him to.

All that matters to Max right now is that he’s okay.

Seeing a figure stood by the dark green bushes, Max pauses.

Letting out a relieved sigh when she realises that it’s Billy.

That he’s here and he’s okay.

“Billy?” Max starts when she’s close enough.

“Get outta here, Max. You shouldn’t be here.” He mutters in a low voice.

“Billy...” Max starts again, holding out her hands when he starts to move.

“Please don’t. Don’t run from me, it’s okay. I mean, I know it’s far from okay and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Billy, but please don’t run away from me. We don’t have to talk about it, we don’t have to do anything about it. Just stay, please.” Max takes a couple of steps towards him.

“Billy. This place. El told me that this is where...” Max decides to change the subject.

Wondering if it will get Billy to talk to her.

“Yeah, yeah this is it. Where that piece of shit dragged me to the Upside Down.” Billy mutters, gesturing to his surroundings.

“Absolute shithole, isn’t it?” He snorts.

“Kinda is. What a place to get dragged to the Upside Down.” Max snorts back, the two chuckling.

“Didn’t think I’d ever come back here. That I’d be able to, after what happened.” He continues after a moment, pausing then for a few seconds.

“Yet, coming back here? Remembering all this, what I did...” He stops.

“Remembering what I did here and what I became was somehow easier to try and handle than remembering that she... That my mom left me, because I don’t...” Max realises that he’s starting to cry.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to... Max, I don’t know how to handle that.” He admits through his tears.

Max runs to his side then, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she can.

“It’s okay, Billy. It’s going to be okay.” She whispers as he cries.

Trying to comfort her brother in anyway that she can as he sobs.

Letting him hold onto her.

Max whispering reassuring words to him as she rubs his back in a gentle, soothing manner in an attempt to calm him down.

Just glad that Billy is letting her comfort him.

That she can be there for him through this.

“Shh.” Max hugs him tighter when he continues to cry.

“I’m sorry, Max.” Billy whispers through his tears.

“It’s okay, you have nothing to apologise for, it’s okay.” Max promises him.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Billy murmurs.

“I know it doesn’t feel like that now, but it might get better, I don’t know, but I’m here for you, okay? I’m not gonna leave you.” Max assures him, letting Billy free from the hold she has him in.

Yet he grabs both of her hands instead of letting her go completely.

Sitting himself down on the ground.

Max squeezes his hands in a caring manner, before sitting beside him on the cool concrete.

Not letting go of his hands for a second.

“I’m sorry I left you, Max.” Billy starts with a sniff.

“Oh, that’s okay, Billy. You needed to get out of there and honestly? It was a completely normal reaction, you just worried me a bit.” Max tells him.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry, or make you come out here. How did you know where to find me anyway?” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“El found you. She told me where you were.” Max explains.

“She here?” Billy guesses.

“Yeah, she’s waiting in the car with Nancy Wheeler.” Max replies.

“What’s she doing here?” Billy is confused.

“Well, I thought you might have gone to your party to blow off some steam and you told me you were picking up Nancy, so I went there first. She didn’t know anything, so she kinda joined me in the search. We’ve all been looking for you Billy. Me, El, Nancy, Lucas Will, Dustin. Even Mike, Robin and Steve got involved.” Max tells him.

“Figured, seeing as I saw Harrington.” Billy reminds her.

“You know what, you didn’t beat him up, I’m proud.” Max nudges him. 

“Didn’t see the point today, I just wanted to be alone.” Billy responds.

“How did you get here?”

“Like I said, El found you, she was really surprised to see that you’d come here, as was I when she told me what this place was.” Max continues. 

“Yeah, like I said. Easier to fill my head with thoughts of what happened here than what happened with my...” Billy stops, looking away and squeezes Max’s hands tightly.

“Not much surprises me anymore, Max. It won’t after all the shit we’ve seen, but seeing her at the house like that? I couldn’t think straight, all I could think was how she left me with Neil and everything that happened. I couldn’t stay there Max, I couldn’t look at her without thinking about it, because it hurt, Max. I didn’t think it would, but it did and it does, it’s. It’s bullshit, Max. It’s utter bullshit, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I shouldn’t have felt like that, like this, because it was so long ago, Max.” Billy finishes with a long drawn out sigh.

“It was so long ago.”

“It’s okay. Billy, your mom just got up and left you. Left you with Neil, you’re allowed to feel however you want to feel about that situation, you’re allowed to be pissed off. You’re allowed to be sad.” Max squeezes his hands. 

“I was so young when she left that I didn’t see it coming. I didn’t understand. All I knew was that Neil kept hurting her and that I’d hate it. All the screaming, the yelling. Every single time that he’d lay a hand on her, it was awful, Max and I’d get so mad. I’d tell Neil to leave her alone. I’d do anything to try and stop it, but it was useless, I was a stupid kid, I couldn’t do anything to help her.” Billy mutters.

“That’s not your fault, Billy. Of course you couldn’t have done anything.” Max tries to assure him.

“One day she just got up and left. I don’t blame her for getting the hell out of there, I don’t, but she left me. She left me with him. I tried calling her, searching for her, begging for her to come home, to come back to me, or to just come back and take me away with her, but she didn’t. She didn’t come back, she never called. She just left me and Neil, well. You know what happened.” He shrugs.

“Billy...” Max starts, not knowing how to comfort her brother in any other way than just being here for him.

“It never stopped and because it never stopped and because no one was there to do anything to change the situation, I became the asshole I am today. I was angry. So, so angry at the world for giving me Neil and my mother for leaving. I’m still angry, Max. I hate her for what she did. I hate Neil, I’ll always hate that piece of shit, but my mom? I don’t think I can forgive her for what she did, but would things have turned out any differently if she had stayed? I mean, Neil would’ve still been Neil and I still would’ve become the biggest asshole known to man and god, maybe even worse, because I wouldn’t have had you, my sister.” Billy gives her a gentle nudge.

“I’m pissed that she left me in that situation, I am. I can’t believe she did that. I mean what did she think was going to happen? That everything was going to be ‘happy families’ with me and Neil? Didn’t she care? I can’t... I don’t know what to think, okay? I don’t know how to process this, because I was never expecting to see her again. I never thought she’d just show up like that.” Billy growls angrily, before shaking his head.

“You know, I used to dream that she would.”

“What?” Max asks softly.

“Show up out of the blue and take me home to California.” Billy admits.

“I wanted her to save me from Neil, get me out of there for good, but she never did. She never showed up, no matter how much I wanted it and prayed for it.” Billy stops again, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“I haven’t seen her since she walked out that door.” 

Max doesn’t say anything, just holds onto Billy’s hand as tightly as she can.

Making sure that he knows she’s there and that she isn’t going to leave him.

“I’m sorry.” Max whispers.

“Not your fault, shitbird. Never has been, never will be and I’m sorry that I took all my anger, all that shit I felt because of my mom leaving and Neil being an asshole, I’m sorry I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve that, you never did, Max, alright? You’re my sister. Neil’s a dick, my mom abandoned me, but you? You were the step sister I never wanted and treated like shit, but you always cared, you probably didn’t want to and I can’t blame you at all for that, but you gave a shit anyway and it was you who never gave up on me when I was possessed. You never abandoned me, Max. You’re the family I never knew I wanted and you’re the only family I need.” Billy admits quietly.

Max glances towards him, a soft look in her eyes.

“And I’m glad you’re my brother. I never thought that after how things began between us that we’d ever have a proper relationship, but we do and I don’t know what I’d do without you now. You’re my brother.” Max squeezes his hand tightly.

“We gotta stick together.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” Billy gives her a tight smile.

“Neither am I.” Max smiles back and Billy puts his arm around her.

“I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, so I’m just gonna come right out and say it. She gave me a letter to give to you, I left it in your car.” Max tells him after a moment.

“Thank you for telling me.” Is all Billy can say.

“Billy, you don’t have to do anything. You can ignore it, ignore her if you want to. It’s your choice.” Max tells him.

“I don’t know what I want to do, Max. I don’t really know how to process all this to be honest, I can’t. I don’t know how this is going to work.” Billy sighs.

“It doesn’t have to, you can just ignore her. No one would blame you for doing that, I certainly wouldn’t.” Max informs him, the sad look returning to her eyes when she sees the tears in Billy’s eyes again.

“Did she say anything to you?” Billy sniffs.

“Only that she regretted leaving you and that she read about what happened to you at Starcourt.” Max tells him, before shaking her head.

“I hated how she seemed so shocked that I was your sister.”

“Really?” Billy tilts his head in her direction.

“Oh yeah.” Max nods.

“Anything else I should know about?” Billy gives her a look.

“Nope.” Max shakes her head.

“Thank you.” Billy pulls her into an embrace.

“For what?” Max is more than happy to hug her brother back.

“Everything, MadMax. Everything.” Billy holds his little sister close.

The two siblings just holding onto each other for a little while.

“Hey, Billy?” Max asks softly.

“Yeah?” Billy murmurs.

“Do you wanna get out of here? It’s freezing, you are so cold.” Max tells him.

“Alright.” Billy nods, getting up from the ground first, pulling Max with him.

“Did anything happen at home?” Billy asks as they start to walk.

Max holding onto Billy’s arm.

“Kinda. Neil and mom know you’re gone and that there was some lying on my behalf, Nancy covered for you...”

“Wait. Nancy was at the house? Max...” Billy starts.

“I told her to wait in the car, but she wouldn’t listen. Came to the door, Neil said something about her and then she came out with this elaborate story that put you in a really good light with my mom, but I got sent to my room...”

“Shitbird, do they think you’re in your room right now?” Billy grits his teeth.

“Kinda, Billy you have to understand, I had to find you. You scared the shit out of me and...”

“I would’ve done the same for you.” Billy cuts her off.

“We don’t have to go home, we can sleep in the car tonight. Look, as long as I sneak through the window, they’re not going to realise that I’ve been gone and if you stick with Nancy’s story, my mom might help you out.” Max explains.

“What shit did Nancy give them?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“That she’s home alone and had to run an errand you so stayed and looked after her five year old sister. Mom was so proud.” Max tells him Nancy’s cover story.

“Jesus, that does not sound like me at all.” Billy can’t help but chuckle.

“I know, but it worked on my mom.”

“Yeah, well. Susan’ll buy any old shit.”

“Hey!” Max nudges him.

“Come on.” Billy gives her another look.

“Okay, she kinda does, but this could work in your favour, you know.” Max points out.

“Maybe, who knows. Doubt it.” Billy mutters.

Worrying Max a little.

“Today wasn’t your fault, Billy. He shouldn’t do anything to you.” Max states.

“Yeah and I shouldn’t have left you, so it kinda is my fault. Don’t worry about it, Max. I’ll take full responsibility for what happened.” Billy assures her.

“Billy.” Max sighs sadly, resting her head against his arm.

That’s the last thing she wants.

To see, after this really long day, her brother getting dealt with by Neil for something that was completely out of his control.

“Hey, Max. Don’t cry. I think I’ve done enough crying for the both of us.” Billy let’s her squeeze his arm.

“I just don’t want to see him hurt you after today. You’ve been through shit, Billy. We both have. I mean, what I felt was nothing compared to what you’re feeling, I know, but when you ran.”

“Again, I’m sorry...”

“No! No, Billy please don’t apologise to me for that, it’s okay. It was a totally normal reaction, it’s just... I couldn’t stop thinking about how I felt when I couldn’t find you when you were possessed by the Mind Flayer. I mean I worried like shit about you then, but now? Shit, I kept thinking all these things that I didn’t want to be true and thankfully they weren’t, but I still couldn’t find you and it hurt, I didn’t know where you were and I knew you’d be harder to find, because I know that if you don’t want to be found then you’re not gonna be found and it scared me, okay? Scared the shit out of me.” Max admits.

“Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, Max. I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

“Shithead, stop apologising, please...” Max just wraps her arms around him again and Billy can’t help but smile a little, petting her hair in a gentle manner.

“As you wish, shitbird, as you wish.”

“Max, who’s been driving my car?” Is the first thing Billy says the second they reach the Camaro.

“Umm...”

“Billy!” El is out of the car the second she sees Max with Billy.

“Hey.” Billy gives her a slight smile.

“I know.” She whispers as she throws her arms around him.

“I saw.”

“I know you did.” Billy murmurs, deciding to hug her back for once.

“It’s going to be okay.” El holds him tightly.

“I’m not sure about that.” 

“It will. You will be happy again.” El seems so certain that Billy doesn’t say anything.

“Are you okay?” Nancy makes herself known to Billy.

“Seen better days.” Billy admits, freeing himself from El’s hold, but chooses to let her and Max stay as close to him as they want to be.

“Want to give me back my keys, Max?” Billy looks down at her.

“Sure you want to be driving?” Nancy gives him a concerned look.

“No one else is driving my car.” Billy holds out his hand towards Max, who places the car keys in it.

“You better have been careful with it, shitbird.” Billy warns her.

“I was, but I’ll clean it again if you want me to.” Max offers softly.

“No need, after this I don’t want anyone else touching my car, but me. It’s seen enough for one day, don’t you think?” Billy approaches the Camaro, stroking a hand over the blue surface.

Max and El just laugh softly, both of them happy to have Billy back.

Even if he is probably going to be bitching about how Max drove his car for the next few days.

Glancing at Max, El and Nancy, Billy opens the door.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Shotgun!” Max calls, giving Nancy as smug look as she slides into the front.

Billy just rolls his eyes at his sister.

His sister who he cares about more than anyone will ever know.

Billy drops El off first, choosing to walk to the door with her and tells Max to come with.

“Good to have you back with us, kid.” Hopper greets him at the door.

“Scared the shit out of your sister, you know.”

“Yeah, I do. Won’t happen again.” He glances down at Max.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Hopper nods.

“Max has been through a lot today, I put her through a lot and I thought, if it’s okay with you that she might like to sleepover with El tonight?” Billy suggests, both Max and El looking up at him when they hear his suggestion.

El looks so happy, Max doesn’t want to say what’s on her mind.

What she knows Billy is trying to do.

“As long as it’s okay with your folks, it’s fine by me.” Hopper holds his hands up.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m looking after her this weekend anyway.” Billy lies.

“Sure.” Hopper nods, heading back inside his cabin.

“Alright, you girls go and have some fun. I’ll be here to pick you up tomorrow, it’ll be early.” Billy warns Max, who nods, a worried look in her eyes.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I’ve got some place I need to be anyway.” Billy tells them.

“Are you sure?” Max fixes him with a panicked expression.

“Yeah, please don’t worry about it. Just go and have fun, alright?” Billy looks at them both, trying to reassure them.

“I’m not going home.” He promises them.

That does reassure both Max and El, but they’re still concerned.

“Please be careful.” Max begs him.

“I’ll do my best as long as you do to.” Billy glances at them both.

“We will.” El nods.

“Good. Now, please try and have some fun. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Billy smiles for a few moments.

Max and El look between each other for a moment, before they embrace Billy.

“Goodnight.” Billy holds both the girls tightly for a few seconds.

“Night, Billy.” Max murmurs, resting her head on her brother’s shoulder as she hugs him tight.

“We’re here if you need us.” El assures him and Billy smiles again.

“I know, thank you.” Billy lets them give him give him one last hug, before letting them go.

Watching as they walk into the cabin together.

It’s for the best, Billy thinks to himself.

Max deserves some peace after everything she’s done for him today.

“Hey, Hargrove!” Hopper calls to him before he can leave.

“Yes?” Billy turns around.

“You okay?” Hopper enquires.

“Better.” Billy nods.

“You know, if you ever want to talk to someone that ain’t the kids, the doors open.” Hopper offers.

“Thank you, but I’m fine...”

“Sure about that?”

“Getting there.” Billy sighs.

“Doors open, kid. Whenever you’re ready.” Hopper tells him.

“It’s alright.” Billy starts to walk away again.

“I’ve got this.” 

“Have you?” Hopper gives him another sceptical look. 

“Goodnight, Chief!” 

Hopper just shakes his head at him.

There’s something not quite right with that kid and the police officer in Hopper wants to learn more.

The father in Hopper wants to learn more.

These kids have been through so much in this godforsaken town and if he can help them out whenever he can, then that’s what he’ll do.

Billy and Nancy don’t end up saying anything to each other until Billy drops her off at her house.

“Goodnight, Nance. Thanks for keeping an eye on my sister.” Billy nods to her, but Nancy rests a hand over his instead.

“You know, I’m home alone until Tuesday. You’ve had a really long day and you must be so tired, please come in. There’s food.” Nancy offers.

“You know I...” Billy tries to think of an excuse.

Yet all he can picture and think about is Max’s face when she thought he was going home.

Home to face whatever punishment Neil probably has planned out for him.

He should go back and get it over with.

Yet, in doing that he might make things worse if they happen to realise that Max snuck out of her room and is actually at a sleepover.

Maybe he should sleep in his car...

“Come on.” Nancy squeezes his hand.

“Fine, Wheeler.” Billy sighs in the end, getting out of his Camaro.

“Just for a little while.” Billy tells her, not planning on staying for long.

He can sleep in the Camaro tonight.

“Great!” Nancy beams, sliding out of the car, walking with Billy to the door.

Upon entering the house, they find Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Will in the kitchen.

“Hey!” Lucas gives him a smile.

“Are you okay?” Will approaches him.

“Yeah, kid. I’m fine.” Billy ruffles his hair.

“Good to have you back, mullet man.” Dustin pats him on the arm in passing and Mike just nods.

“You kids staying over tonight?” Nancy asks them.

“Nah, Steve’s coming to pick us up any moment now. We just wanted to stay and see if things got resolved.” Dustin explains cheerfully.

“They are resolved, right? Please don’t run off again, it really freaked us out, Max especially.” Lucas eyes Billy hopefully.

“Yeah, no more running away.” Billy nods.

“I can’t imagine that things are okay right now, but if you do want to talk about it, we’re here, okay. I’m here. I know I’m just a kid, but I get it. I mean, my dad took off. Apparently he came back when I was in the Upside Down and mom dealt with it, but I don’t know what I’d have done if I’d been there for it and I don’t think I would’ve wanted to do anything about it, so don’t feel bad if you don’t want to do anything about your mom, I mean. It’s your choice, just do whatever you feel is right for you to do and just think that whatever you choose, it’s okay. She put you through something that’s not easy to forgive, she left you.” Will tells him softly.

Billy used to laugh when Max would tell him that they called Will Byers ‘Will The Wise.’

Now he understands why. 

“Thank you.” Billy nods.

“It’s okay, well it’s not, but like with the whole being possessed by The Mind Flayer thing, it can be dealt with and sorted out, but if you do want to talk with someone who gets it, I’m right here.” Will assures him.

“Kind of you to offer, kid, but...”

“No, no buts. You’ve been through some awful things, Billy. Things I can understand and I’m here for you, whenever you need someone to discuss stuff like being possessed and parents leaving, okay” Will gives him a smile.

“Thanks.” Billy tries to give him a smile back.

Glad that Max is friends with this kid.

He’s definitely Will The Wise.

“It’s okay, it’s more than okay and things are going to get better.” Will promises him.

“Are they?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Will nods.

“Steve’s here!” Dustin hollers from the window.

“Goodnight!” Will beams at Billy, before heading to say goodbye to Mike.

“Night.” Lucas smiles up at him too, following Dustin to the door with Will.

“I won’t stay long.” Billy tells Nancy once they’re gone.

“Good.” Mike can be heard muttering.

“Hey!” Nancy glares at him, before smiling at Billy.

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“Sure?” 

“Mind if I make myself a sandwich?” Billy sighs after a moment.

He is pretty hungry.

“I’ll make you one.” Nancy smiles.

“No, I’ll do it.” Billy shakes his head at her.

“Feel free to use anything in the fridge.”  
Nancy sighs when she realises that she’s not going to convince Billy into letting her make him a sandwich.

Billy nods and gets to work on making himself a sandwich.

“You can take a shower here if you want.” Nancy offers.

“Is that your way of telling me that I need to take a shower?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“No, no. I just meant that you’ve had a long day, you’ve been out for pretty much most of it and it might relax you.” Nancy shrugs.

“I know what’d relax me.” Billy mutters, cursing himself for not bringing his cigarettes inside.

“No, no way you’re not smoking in here. This is a no smoking zone. I have a five year old sister.” Nancy tells him firmly.

“Yes, Ms. Wheeler.” Billy shakes his head at her, whilst pilling mayo onto his sandwich.

“Also, don’t expect alcohol either, we have lemonade or water.” Nancy continues.

“Lemonade will do.” Billy smirks at her.

“Also, if you want to stay here tonight, you’re more than welcome to.”

“I’m good, I’ll just eat my sandwich, maybe take that shower and go.” Billy tells her.

“Billy, it’s late, please stay. You look so tired, I don’t want you driving if you’re exhausted.” Nancy places her hands on her hips.

“Nance, I’ve driven drunk, a bit high and pretty tired before now and nothing’s ever happened.” Billy assures her.

“Yes, but you obviously didn’t have anyone who’d tell you that, that was a stupid idea!” Nancy exclaims.

“I’m good, Nance, here.” Billy shoves a plate towards her.

“Did you just make me a sandwich?” Nancy points to it.

“What? You’ve had a long day keeping an eye on my sister and dealing with my shit, you deserve it.” Billy shrugs.

“Where’s my sandwich?” Mike sails into the kitchen out of nowhere.

“Why would I make you a sandwich?” Billy takes a bite out of his own.

“Go to bed, Mike.” Nancy sighs.

“Make your own sandwich.”

“Sure, sure and I’ll be sure to tell mom and dad that you were too busy entertaining Billy Hargrove to feed your little brother and Holly...” 

“What do you want on your sandwich, you little shit?” Billy glares at the kid.

Mike just grins.

In the end, Billy had decided to take Nancy up on her offer of taking a shower before he leaves.

He keeps more than one set of spare, clean clothes in the Camaro for emergencies, so he takes one of them inside with him and takes that shower.

Nancy was right.

It does relax him.

It’s not like he could shower at home if he went there after everything that’s happened today and he did need one.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have half the hair products he needs, so his mullet isn’t in the best shape after the shower.

Nancy pauses in the doorway when he eventually opens the door.

A surprised look on her face.

“Don’t say a word about my hair.” Billy warns her.

“I wasn’t. Jeez do you workout all the time? Like how do you stay in shape like that?” Nancy folds her arms.

Billy just laughs at her.

“I do workout all the time, it’s a hobby.” Billy tugs on his shirt.

“I admire your commitment to exercise, I always give up.” Nancy comments.

“I could teach you some tricks, if you’d like. I know many techniques so you wouldn’t get bored.” Billy offers.

“Different aerobics, yoga...” Billy pauses, smirking at Nancy.

“Weight lifting.”

“Wait, you do yoga?” Nancy folds her arms.

“No one would believe you if you told them.” Billy speaks in his low, warning voice, but winks at her when he thinks she isn’t focusing on him.

“Again, thanks for keeping an eye on my sister. I’ll see you around.” Billy heads towards the stairs.

“It’s really late, Billy, just stay here. I’m totally cool with that.” Nancy tries to convince him to stay.

“I’m good.” Billy nods once at her.

“Thanks for the offer.”

“Billy, please don’t go home.” Nancy calls then and that’s when Billy freezes.

Her tone of voice reminding him horribly of Max’s tone of voice when she begs him not to go home.

Shit...

Turning slowly to face Nancy, Billy fixes her with a cool stare.

“What?”

Nancy sighs, squeezing her hands together.

“Can we talk?”

Billy doesn’t know what to think when he’s sitting next to Nancy on her bed.

Max warned him that she’d been to the house and that Neil had said something to her.

Did she guess what was going on from what she saw? 

That one option and Billy could believe that one too, because Nancy isn’t stupid.

Yet the other option is that Max said something.

That one is a little less believable, because Max would’ve given him a heads up if she’d accidentally said something.

“I asked Max this and whilst I’m probably going to get the same answer, I’m going to ask it again. Is everything okay at home?” Is the first thing Nancy asks him.

“It’s fine. We get by.” Billy retorts plainly.

“Your father’s not the most pleasant man I’ve ever met.” Nancy states.

“What did he say to you?” Billy remembers that Max did tell him that he said something to Nancy and knowing Neil it was probably something insulting.

“It doesn’t matter, it was just a word and people have called me worse, but is that how he’s like with you and Max?” 

“He was just pissed that I messed up.” Billy shrugs.

“Billy, your mom showed up out of the blue after what I assume was a long time, you didn’t do anything wrong, why would your dad think you did something wrong?” Nancy frowns.

“Because I left, Max. I was told to watch her whilst they were gone and not to let her out of my sight and I left. I literally ran away.” Billy points out.

“Billy, they don’t. Your father doesn’t... He doesn’t hurt you and Max, does he?” Nancy asks then.

“It’s more of a verbal thing with Max. He’ll put her down and insult her when he feels like it, but he doesn’t hurt her physically.” Billy answers the question.

Well, part of it.

Hoping Nancy won’t notice.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Billy eyes her, but he knows what she means.

He knows he has to answer the question.

“Puts me down to, always hating on my hair, stuff like that. He’s called me probably every name under the sun to put me down. I try not to let it bother me to much, but he is an asshole.” Billy admits.

There’s no denying that.

“Billy, are you sure that’s it?” Nancy gives him a look.

Billy hates himself for how much he wants to tell her the truth.

Yet it would only bring him trouble.

It wouldn’t set him free.

“It’s not great.” He ends up admitting.

“Care to elaborate?” Nancy asks in a softer voice this time.

“I can handle it.” Billy states.

“What can you handle?” Nancy presses gently.

“Just...” Billy holds up a hand.

“I can handle it, let’s leave it at that, alright?” 

“Alright.” Nancy looks unconvinced.

“Great.” Billy murmurs, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

“Look, have you got some kind of elastic or...”

“Here.” Nancy gets up and retrieves a few hair ties when she realises what Billy wants from her.

Beaming as she watches the Billy Hargrove tie his mullet up into a messy bun.

“We never speak of this again.” He gives her a glare, but Nancy can’t take him seriously with his messy bun.

“I hope you’re staying.” She gives him a look.

“Fine, it’s been a long day. Probably wouldn’t be a good idea for me to drive anyway and I’m closer to where Max is.” Billy shrugs, moving to get on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Nancy is confused.

“Getting comfortable.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor, no way. This bed is big enough for the both of us, come on.” Nancy folds her arms and Billy doesn’t have the heart to argue with her after today.

Which is why he slides onto the bed, staying on the very edge at it.

Glancing once at Nancy when she dumps half the blankets and duvet over him.

“Hey, Billy, if you couldn’t handle it for some reason or if you just want to talk some more about what we’ve discussed, I’m here for you, okay? You can come to me whenever you need to, this is a safe place.” Nancy sighs as as Billy looks up at the ceiling.

Deciding not to give her a direct response.

“Goodnight, Nance.” Billy murmurs.

“Why do I have the feeling that you’re just going to look up at the ceiling all night?” She eyes him.

“Because it’s probably what’s going to happen. I don’t sleep that much.” Billy admits.

“Why not? Oh.” Nancy nods when she realises the probable reason why.

Of course what happened to Billy with the Mind Flayer must still bother him like crazy.

“Well.” Nancy sighs, with a gentle smile.

“I suppose we don’t have to sleep.”

Even Billy has to admit that spending the night talking to Nancy about whatever comes to mind wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

It was better than what would’ve happened if he’d gone home that’s for sure and honestly?

He’d felt safe.

“Nancy, do you have twenty...” Mike bursts into the room early the next morning without warning.

“What?!” Nancy glares at him for disturbing her and Billy.

Both of whom had just been comfortably cocooned in blankets and the duvets until the rude interruption.

Billy sits up as well, raising a tired eyebrow at Mike.

Mike just looks between Nancy and Billy and shakes his head at them.

“Nope.” Mike walks straight back out again.

“I love my brother, but sometimes.” Nancy growls.

“I get that.” Billy snorts.

“You know.” He starts as he drops back onto the bed again, rolling over to get comfortable again.

“Think I get why my sister wants to murder him all the time.”

The first thing Billy does with his day is go and fetch Max from El & Hopper’s.

“Hey.” Max had immediately run out to the car and had threw her arms around him.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Told you I would be.” Billy strokes a hand over her hair, before letting her loose.

“You didn’t go home.” She states after checking him for injuries.

“Yeah, crashed at Nancy’s. We do have to go home now though, just for a while.” Billy tells her.

“Are you going to...” Max had trailed off.

“Got to Max, gotta get it over with. Stay in your room. Don’t come out, even if it gets...” Billy trails off, setting the Camaro into motion.

“You know.” He sighs, flooring the accelerator.

She does and it breaks her heart to think of what will happen to Billy.

By some miracle, Max manages to sneak through her window before her mom’s wake up call and neither her mom or Neil had realised that she was gone.

Unfortunately, Billy had decided to come in during breakfast and was immediately met by Neil’s fury.

He got it all.

Screamed at because he left Max on her own and a punch for it.

Yet, just as Neil was preparing to punch him again, Susan had stepped in.

Thanking Billy for what he did for Nancy and telling him how great she thought that was.

Which had prompted Billy to lie about his whereabouts when Neil had sharply reminded them that he’d told Nancy to tell him to come straight back home.

He blamed the whole thing on Mike Wheeler.

Telling Neil and Susan a story in which Mike had been doing a dumb experiment with his friends which had knocked the power out of the whole house and that he had stayed behind to help Nancy get the power back on, because she, her five year old sister and Mike had needed it.

Susan ate it up.

Gushing about how wonderful Billy is for doing such a thing.

Neil had glared at him and Billy was convinced that there would be more to his punishment when Susan and Max were out one day, but he hadn’t done anything else.

Just send Billy and Max to their rooms for the rest of the day.

Billy stayed in his room for awhile to reflect on the past day.

Which is when he’d remembered Max telling him about the letter his mom left for him.

The one Max had left in the Camaro.

It took him a good hour to decide what to do, but in the end he realised that he had to see it.

Something has to be done.

He can’t runaway forever.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Billy warns Max as he drops her off for school on the Monday morning.

“Sure you’re gonna be okay?” Max gives him a gentle smile.

Knowing what Billy is about to do.

“Don’t worry about me, shitbird.” Billy sighs as he watches her get out of the car.

Once she’s out of the car and walking away, Billy checks his watch.

He hadn’t read the letter his mom had left for him, but he had seen a number written at the bottom of it.

He doesn’t know when he wants to read it, or if he ever will, but he knows that he’s got to face this head on.

Deal with the problem.

It’ll eat him up if not.

Probably for the rest of his life.

Which is why he phoned the number.

He hadn’t let her speak to him, he just told her where he’d be at what time on Monday morning and that if she wanted to meet him there then that’s her choice.

It appears she did. 

Gripping the steering wheel once more, Billy slides out of the Camaro.

It has to be done.

However, the second he looks at his mom, everything he felt before and still feels comes flooding back and he wants to run.

Run fast and far.

As far away from the situation as possible.

Yet he can’t do that. 

He has to face this right here, right now.

Even if just looking at his mom reminds him of everything he’s ever felt ever since she abandoned him with Neil.

What he went through and what he became.

“Billy.” She starts with a soft smile.

“It’s been...”

“Yeah.” Billy mutters, not sure what else to say. 

He’d thought it through, he had, but everything’s just gone straight out of the window.

“Look at you, you’re all grown up and you grew out your hair...” She smiles a little at him when she takes in his appearance properly.

“The last time I saw you, you were...” She trails off, approaching him with outstretched hands.

A sad look forming in her eyes when Billy immediately backs away from her.

Not letting her come anywhere near him. 

“I don’t understand. What do you want from me? Why come back now? Why’d you come back at all?” Billy interrupts her.

“Because you’re my son and not a day goes by where I haven’t thought about you, what I did to you and what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. I didn’t know what had happened to you and I wanted to see you again. I don’t really know how, but I want to make things right.” She tells him.

“Bit late for that, don’t you think?” Billy mutters.

“I couldn’t come for you before, I wanted to, believe me I’ve done nothing but regret leaving you with Neil, I wasn’t sure what would happen to you, but now. Now I can do something about it. I didn’t think it would end well if I reached out to you before you turned eighteen, but now that you have, Neil can’t stop me from reaching out to you and you can make your own decisions regarding...”

“What? What’s there that needs to be decided? You left me. You abandoned me with that asshole!” Billy cuts her off.

Feeling more anger than sadness and fear now.

“Do you know what you left me with? What he did to me when you were gone?” Billy hisses.

“Oh, Billy he didn’t...” His mom whispers.

“Yeah, he did all that and more. Still does it at any chance he can get. It doesn’t end and it won’t end, is a lot of it my fault? Yeah. I get that and I understand that, but it happens. It happens over and over again...”

“Billy, I am so... Oh, Billy I should never have...” She pauses and Billy does everything he can to ignore the tears that are in her eyes.

“What did you think was gonna happen when you left me with him? Did you think that it would all go away? For you, maybe it did, but what about me? Didn’t you think that he’d turn on me? You know what I was like! You know that I’d tell that asshole to leave you alone when he’d hit you. Why did you think that it would be any different for me when you walked out on us?” Billy can’t help but snap.

“I. I don’t know. I had to get out of there, Billy. I had to. Neil was. He was out of control.” She states.

“Yeah, yeah I get that. I understand why you got the hell out there, trust me I’ve wanted to do it many times myself, but why did you leave me with him? How could you possibly think that I’d be okay there? Didn’t you care?” Billy finds himself asking.

“Of course I cared, Billy. Don’t ever think that I didn’t care about you because I do, I’m your mother.”

“Yet you found it easy enough to abandon me with him.” Billy murmurs.

“It wasn’t easy. It wasn’t, believe me. I didn’t think anything through. I just knew that I had to get out of there before he killed me, I didn’t think... I thought you would be safe.” She admits to him.

“You thought?” Billy pauses, trying to wrap his head around what he’s hearing.

“You thought that I would be safe with that asshole? After everything he did to you, after how he made you feel. Did you really think that I’d be safe in that place?” Billy shouts.

“I suppose I thought he wouldn’t go after you because you were a child, you were his child. Our child... I didn’t think that he’d lay a hand on you, but.”

“You got that wrong.” Billy retorts.

“Is it. Is is still...”

“It never stops. If anything it’s gotten worse. He never stops.” Billy hisses.

“I’m so, so sorry.” She whispers.

“It’s not good enough. It won’t just erase everything that happened.”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to try and explain. I wanted you to know that I regret leaving you like that and that I never stopped caring about you and I didn’t leave you because I didn’t care about you, or because I didn’t want you. You are my son and I love you, I will always love you, but you have to understand...”

“Understand what? Tell me what I’m not understanding here, because I don’t understand. Yeah, I get why you had to leave and I think I get why you didn’t get me out of there, but I want to hear it. I want to hear all the reasons why you left me.” Billy states firmly.

Trying to remain angry, because if he wasn’t angry, he’d be crying by now.

“When I left. I left with nothing, I had no money, I couldn’t take care of you. I thought I was giving you your best chance by leaving you there, because I never thought that Neil would turn on you. I thought there was a chance that you’d be safe, that you’d grow up in a better environment with me being gone, but I was wrong. I was so wrong and you’ll never know how sorry I am.” She pauses for a moment.

“I did have second thoughts. I wanted to go back for you, but then... Then I realised that it wouldn’t work out. That Neil would probably fight me for custody and that I’d have nothing to stand on because I’d already ran away and if I ran away with you... It wasn’t possible. I had to get out of there and I just. I couldn’t take you with me and I’m sorry.” She apologises again.

“You know, even if you’d gotten me out and then dumped me at an orphanage or something, still would’ve been better than leaving me with Neil.” Billy mutters.

“I didn’t think he would hurt you like her hurt me. I made a huge mistake and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. I’ll never regret leaving that asshole, but I’ll always regret leaving you behind. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.” She states and Billy just shrugs.

Honestly not having an answer for that.

“How bad has it. Has he gotten?” She continues.

“I can handle it.” Billy mutters.

“Did he do that to you?” She eyes the visible scars on his chest.

“Ohh my god who did that to you? Was it Neil? How...” She covers her mouth with her hands.

“For once, Neil had nothing to do with those. I got into an accident.” Billy replies.

“Is this the accident I read about in the papers when I was searching for you? The one where you got hurt in an accident at this Starcourt Mall to protect these kids?” She enquires softly.

“Yep. Would’ve lost my sister and her friend if I hadn’t done anything.”

“Your sister?” She frowns.

“Yeah, Max. The red head you met? That’s my little sister.” Billy states.

“Neil remarried?” 

“Yeah, some dozy cow named Susan. She’s never done anything but ignore what Neil does, but she’s done me a solid once or twice and seems to be able to keep him from going after Max, so I can tolerate her.” Billy mutters.

“That was one hell of a day when he brought them into my life.”

“How did you feel about that?” His mom asks softly.

“I hated it, I didn’t want an annoying kid sister and it brought me a lot of shit. If I didn’t keep her in line it was my ass that got beat and whilst I’d never ever want him to ever lay a hand on Max, I hated that when she screwed up it or did something that was so dumb but still bad news in Neil’s book that I’d get the blame for it. Kept thinking they’d figure out what Neil was like and get the hell out like you did, but they didn’t. They stuck around and they’re still here.” Billy sighs.

“That’s awful. I am sorry that you had to deal with him for this long, Billy. If there was anything I could do to turn back time and stop all this from happening I would, I’d have taken you with me, I wouldn’t have just left you...”

“Well you did, can’t go back and change it now.” Billy retorts.

“I know, I know and I know that this would be hard, that it would be very hard, but do you think there’s even the slightest chance that you could see a way in which we could try and find some way of moving on from this together?” She asks, startling Billy.

“What do you mean?”

“Look, you’re eighteen now. You can come with me, I’ll take you home, back to California where you belong. We can start over...”

“No way.” Billy cuts her off.

“Billy, please think about this. Neil tortures you, he tortured me and he’s been doing the same thing to you for so long now and as I said, it would be hard, but you would be free. You would be safe and I could finally have a chance of righting my wrongs with you. Come with me, Billy. Come home.” His mom almost begs him.

“You know what? If you’d come back and asked me this when I first moved here, I wouldn’t have cared that you abandoned me, I’d have just seen a free ticket out of this shit hole and I would’ve taken it regardless of how I felt, but now? Now i’ve had time to think about it and I’m not going anywhere, not yet anyway.” Billy declares firmly.

“Give me a reason why you can’t. I understand that we have a lot to sort out, I get it, this is not going to be at all easy, but we wouldn’t even have to stay together. I could help you get your own place in California and maybe over time we could...”

“Max.” Is all Billy can say.

“What?” She frowns at him.

“You asked me to give you one reason why I can’t go with you and I just did. Max. I won’t leave Max.” Billy responds plainly.

“He doesn’t hurt her, Billy. You just told me that and that her mother keeps an eye on her, wouldn’t she want you to go? Wouldn’t you want to be free of your responsibility to her that Neil has unfairly given you?” She questions his decision.

“What if the only reason he ain’t hurting her is because he has me to hurt instead. He didn’t hurt me until you abandoned me, so if I abandoned Max, maybe he’d start on her. I couldn’t leave my sister in that situation. I know there’s a danger there and I try my best to keep my sister out of danger, I’m not gonna leave her behind.” Billy answers honestly.

“Are you sure it’s not even something you would consider?”

“Didn’t you hear anything I just said? I’m not leaving Max. You know, you leaving me with Neil, it didn’t just leave me in a shitty situation, it made me learn that the world is a shithole and that I had to grow up fast and I did and you know what I grew up to become? I grew up to become Neil. I became him, I’m an asshole. Have been for years, I’d start all kinds of shit at my schools, fights? There were so many fights. I became the monster and when Max came into my life I treated her like shit. Hell, I treated her like Neil treated me sometimes because as I told you, the last thing I wanted was some stupid little step sister and the shit I put her through? I did really bad things to her and to her friends, especially her boyfriend and he’s a good kid, he didn’t do anything wrong. I thought he had at first, but I soon realised that he didn’t and it was a bit late then, but I hurt him because I knew how Neil would react if he found out that Max was friends with that kid, how he’d react if he knew I hadn’t done anything about it, so I did something about it and Max fought back. I respected her for that, you know. For standing up to me in a way I could never stand up to Neil for all the crap he pulls. I respected the hell out of her for it and she shouldn’t even be talking to me now, let alone be my little sister, but things changed. I changed and it was all because of her.” Billy decides to explain, watching as his mother takes in what he’s telling her.

“Yet after all the shit I did, Max still cared, I don’t get why, I still don’t, but she cared about me and unlike you, Max didn’t abandon me.” Billy continues, watching as the expression his mom’s face returns to a devastated one.

“She could’ve, there were so many times when she should’ve given up on me, but she was there and she cared enough to drag me pretty much out of hell. She didn’t give up hope that things could change and she never once abandoned me though all this shit we were dragged thought, even l when I gave her so many reasons as to why she should. It was Max who sat with me for the months that I was in recovery from the accident, it was Max who stuck by my side every step of the way. We might not have had a great start and there’s shit between us that might never be forgiven and certainly not forgotten, but she’s my sister. She’s my little sister and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect her.” Billy finds himself pausing for a moment.

“She’s all I got and I’m so grateful to her that she’s stuck by me for all this time and that’s why I can’t leave this shit hole of a town, because I won’t leave her. I won’t abandon Max like you abandoned me.” Billy makes his decision known.

“I hate you for what you did. For how it made me feel, for how I feel right now and all the shit that’s happened with Neil because of you leaving. Could things change between us? I don’t know, I doubt it because I’ll never forgive you for leaving me.” He explains his feelings about the current situation to her.

“I understand, I should’ve expected all of this. I don’t really know what I thought would happen when I saw you again, I just wanted my son back, I still want you to come home with me and I always will, so please, please Billy, think it through. You’re my son and I love you, I always have.” She whispers to him, yet when she tries to approach him, Billy backs away once again.

“I needed you. I needed my mom in that situation and you abandoned me with that asshole, but you know what?” Billy stops then, sighing once to himself.

“I don’t need you anymore.” Billy doesn’t know how he manages to say it, but it’s a load off when he does.

It’s as if he can finally breathe again.

“I have family that I can count on, family that won’t just walk away when things are tough. I have my sister. I have Max, she’s all I got and she’s all I need. I’ll be her brother for as long as she needs me to be and I’ll never leave her. She means more to me than I’ll ever let her know and yeah. Yeah I could walk away. I could get in my car and get the hell out of this town for good without a care in the world and I’ll do it, I’ll leave this place one day, but Max will be in the car with me. When I leave this place, she’ll be with me and we’ll go home to California together, me and my sister, because she’s my family now and there’s no way in hell I’m going anywhere without my family.” Billy declares firmly.

“If that’s what you want.” His mother lowers her head.

“It is.” Billy nods and this time he lets her walk towards him.

Allows her to slide her hands into his.

“You know, I’ll always be here for you, if you ever change your mind. I’m not just going to disappear again, there’s an address on that letter and I’ll be here, on this day every year if you want to see me again because I don’t want this to be it.” She tells him.

“I can live with that.” Billy murmurs, freezing when she releases one of his hands and rests her hand against his cheek.

“I love you, Billy. I will always love you, son.” She promises him as he leans back, stepping out of her hold.

“This isn’t goodbye.” She tells him as she finally walks away.

“Yep.” Billy nods, watching as she slides into her car again.

Billy watches her all the way up until the moment that her car sails away into the distance.

Watching until it is completely out of sight before allowing the tears to finally fall again.

“Goddammit!” Billy mutters to himself as he buries his head into his hands.

Tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Billy?” He is startled by the sound of Max’s voice.

Looking up, he realises that Max is there.

That she’s walking towards him.

“What are you...”

“You’re supposed to be in school.” He mutters.

“Yeah, I never went.” Max chuckles lightly.

“Swear to god, shitbird.” Billy shakes his head at her, but he can’t stop the tears from falling.

“Billy.” Max runs straight into his arms.

Letting him lean on her for support as he buries his head into her shoulder and sobs.

Max just holds him as tightly as she possibly can.

She’s not going to let go of him.

She’s his sister, after all and if she can bring him as much comfort as possible, then that’s what she’s going to do.

Always.

“I heard everything.” Max tells Billy what he’d already assumed as she hugs him.

“Figured.” Billy murmurs.

“Thank you.” Max whispers.

“You could’ve just left with her, you could’ve been free, but you said no. You said no for me.”

“I’m not going to leave you here, Max. We’re in this together now and when we get the hell out of here, we’ll do it together.” Billy reminds her.

“But...”

“No, buts. I wanna go back, Max. I’d give anything to go back to California, but it wouldn’t be right if I left without you and I’m not, not now, not tomorrow. No matter how shit things get with Neil, I’m never leaving you. I’m going to work, I’m going to make as much money for us both as possible and when you turn eighteen, or if things become so unbearable for you that there’s literally no other way, we’re getting out of here. We’re going to pile up all the shit we can carry in the Camaro and I’m gonna drive us home to California. I’ll use the money to buy us a house on the beach and we’ll be at peace. Your friends can come and visit in the holidays and we’ll make it work, yeah it’ll be hard, it’s you and me, shitbird, of course it’s going to be hard, but we’ll figure something out. I’m not leaving this shithole without you, Max.” Billy promises her.

“I’d really like that, thank you so much, Billy. You have no idea what that means to me.” Max hugs him tightly, before sighing.

“Come on.” Max gently pulls away from him.

“Where?” Billy mutters.

“Just come on.” Max holds out her hand to him.

“Seriously, Max I’m not in the mood...” Billy sighs.

“Just trust me, okay?” Max cuts him off.

“Where are we going?” Billy grumbles.

“You’ll see.” Max replies, heading away from him.

“What about the car?”

“It’ll be fine here for a few hours, come on.” Max beckons him over.

“The things I do for you, shitbird.” Billy mutters, before heading towards her, Taking her hand in his.

Letting her lead him to god knows where.

“We’re nearly there!” Max promises a sceptical, emotionally exhausted Billy.

“Where’s ‘there’ shitbird? We’re on a field in the middle of nowhere and, are you serious?” Billy stops when he sees the hill before him.

“We climbing that?”

“Yeah, we need to get to the top. It’s okay, there’s good things at the top.” Max promises him and as if to confirm what she’s saying, Billy sees someone running down the hill towards them.

El.

Billy doesn’t even have time to say anything before he’s ensnared in a hug from El.

“It’s okay.” El whispers to him.

“It’s okay.”

Billy doesn’t know what to say to her, but just lets her hold onto him for a few moments.

“Seriously guys, get up here!” Dustin can be heard screaming from the top.

El and Max smile at each other knowingly, before deciding to take Billy’s hands.

Pretty much dragging him up the hill with them at top speed.

It doesn’t take them too long to reach the top and when they do, Billy is surprised at what he sees.

Nancy, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Robin and even Harrington sat on the top of the hill around some weird ass contraption and on top of several blankets which are covered in different types of food and drink.

“Max told us that today might be hard for you, so I figured you could do with a break, a picnic.” Nancy smiles at him.

“Max arranged everything, got us all out of school at various points, planned it all out. She’s a genius.” Lucas praises his girlfriend.

“Seriously, dude, stop.” Mike shakes his head at him.

“I’ll praise my girlfriend if I want to, dickface.”

“There’s praising and then there’s trying to be so far up...”

“Children!” Robin interrupts Mike and Lucas’s squabble.

“We didn’t want to be here, but... Ow!” Steve winces when Nancy kicks him in the face with the side of her foot.

“You’re kinda one of us now, even if that’s not ideal for so many reasons, so we’re all here.” Robin continues.

Billy doesn’t know what to say.

No ones ever done something like this for him before.

“Thanks.” He mutters out with a half smile.

“Can we eat now? I’m starving.” Dustin eyes Nancy.

“Go on.” She sighs.

“Finally!” Dustin cheers, he, Robin and Mike diving into the food that’s set out.

“Come, sit!” Nancy beckons Billy over, who moves to join her.

Accepting a kind nudge from Lucas and a side hug from Will as he does so.

Max and El sit right next to him when he finally manages to sit himself down.

“Hey, it’s been a long past few days for you, so and this is the only time I’m ever going to do something like this for you, but here.” Steve Harrington passes him a bottle of beer.

“You know what, Harrington? Think this is the first time since I got here that I haven’t wanted you dead.” Billy nods, accepting the bottle with a smirk.

“Oh shit.” Dustin gasps.

“He’s possessed!”

Billy just shakes his head at the kid.

He doesn’t know how he ended up in this random ass situation with his sister’s friends, but he doesn’t exactly hate it either.

He can live with it.

For today, at least.

After a shitty weekend, the few hours Billy spends on the hill, engaging in a picnic with Max’s friends is quite alright.

Finding it quite relaxing to chat with them as he drinks the beers Harrington brought and eats the food Nancy prepared.

They’re still there when the sun starts to set.

Mike and Lucas are still eating what’s left of the food.

Robin and Dustin are lying against Steve, commenting on the sunset and talking about how Dustin misses his girlfriend.

Max, El, Nancy and Will are all surrounding Billy.

Max and El are cuddled up to his side and Billy has his arms draped around them both, Will is sitting by his feet and Nancy is resting against his back.

If it were any other day and any other situation, Billy would not stand for this, but after everything they’ve done to try and distract him from the shit that’s gone down, he actually doesn’t mind this.

For today, anyway.

“My parents aren’t back until tomorrow, how about we all stay at mine tonight. More food, a few movies?” Nancy suggests to the group.

Everyone agrees, all beginning to talk excitably about what movies they can watch and stuff.

Bantering once more between themselves.

Billy doesn’t really pay much attention to them.

Instead, he just holds Max and El close to him and thinks to himself.

This is a strange bunch of people he’s ended up encountering, there’s no escaping that, but they’re here.

They’re all right here and even though his dad’s an asshole and his mom left him, that doesn’t matter when he’s with these people.

His sister and her friends, because even though there’s problems and he doesn’t quite accept them all, they’re right here and they’ve done something for him that no one has ever done before.

They’ve shown him kindness and maybe, just maybe.

Some of them will end up being the family he never had and never knew he wanted and honestly?

Billy wouldn’t mind that.

He wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t my best work at all, but I saw that this was requested in a comment & I couldn’t not write it up. I have a lot of thoughts & feelings about Billy’s storyline & what we’ve been given from the show, the book & Dacre Montgomery himself & I couldn’t not write something like this. 
> 
> Anyway, I am so, so, so sorry that I haven’t updated. This isn’t like me & I’m so sorry. I have no excuse. There was just so much anxiety, I wasn’t well for a few days & then I got this infection in my finger & I couldn’t type anything, but after spending a few days just giving up on life & re watching Stranger Things, I powered through the pain, because I had to write something & I’m so sorry if it’s turned out bad, I tried, but I think this is as good as this one is going to get. Thank you for all your comments, they are always so kind & they mean the world to me. Thank you to all of you who have commented & are still sticking with these one shots. They will improve, I promise & again, I am so, so sorry for taking so long to bring this chapter to all of you. I am still accepting requests & will write as many of them up as I can. I am so sorry for the wait for this. Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me & for all your kind words. Thank you. Please do comment if you can & tell me what you thought of this one shot.


	17. MadMax’s Skateboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max’s skateboard breaks she finds herself at odds with Billy.

REQUESTED: Billy gets Max a new skateboard. This ties into something that happens between Max & Billy in Runaway Max. I hope I did this justice.

I don’t own anything.

It’s a warm day in Hawkins and Max is trying to savour every single moment of it.

With her mom preparing dinner in the house, Max knows she has limited time to remain outside, but she holds onto every second.

Using her time wisely, by skating around.

Teaching herself some new tricks.

Fully enjoying the sunshine as she travels around on her beloved skateboard.

There’s supposed to be nothing but hot weather and glorious sunshine all week.

It’s put and Billy both in very good moods.

Especially seeing as Neil and her mom are going away on the Friday of this week and won’t be back until late Monday next week.

If the weather does what it’s planned, she and Billy will have three days of sunshine.

With being Californian’s, both Max and Billy adore the sun.

It reminds them of the many hot days they’d have back in Cali.

Billy would go to countless beach parties or surf all day and Max would skate around in the sunshine to her hearts content.

Neither she or Billy like the cold.

It pisses them off and they normally spend those days in their rooms or doing stuff around the house.

Max tries to go over to her friends’ houses when it’s cold, but the last time it had gotten really cold in Hawkins, Max had stayed with Billy.

He did everything he could to deny it, but it was pretty clear to Max that he was suffering.

The cold had just seemed to make all of his scarred over wounds ache painfully and he just stayed in bed all day.

Max couldn’t bring herself to leave him and had instead chosen to stay with him and helped him out with whatever he needed helped with.

Yet only good things come from warm weather for the two of them.

Billy will probably go to a party and she’ll be out here, skating away or hanging out with her friends.

Maybe she’ll show them some of the tricks she’s learnt and is currently practicing.

However, when she tries a certain trick, the unthinkable happens.

Her skateboard breaks and she hits the concrete hard.

Groaning in pain from where she’d fallen, because it hurt a lot, Max tries to see what happened to her skateboard.

It had broken where it had been pretty much destroyed before.

Cracked apart by Billy’s Camaro when he purposefully backed over it to make a point.

Max had hated him for that.

She’d been so angry with him as she’d sat her her room, trying to wrap it together with tape.

Yet, it appears that the tape has lost its effectiveness and her skateboard is back to being in two pieces.

Holy shit is she pissed.

“Maxine!” 

Ahh shit.

“I’m okay, mom. I tripped. I wasn’t even on the skateboard.” Max lies from the ground.

Knowing that she could lose the skateboard forever if she admitted that it had broken apart and she’d fallen from it.

Her mom casts a glance over the skateboard, before shaking her head.

“Maxine.” She starts in an annoyingly gentle voice.

“You were obviously playing with this thing and it broke on you.” 

Max doesn’t say anything, just sniffs and growls from the places on her body that hurt due to her fall.

“Let’s go inside.” Her mom comes to her side then, holding out her hands to Max to help her up from the ground.

Max accepts her mom’s support, but hisses in pain when she stands up.

Her knee hurts so badly from where she’d smacked it into the ground and she feels grazed in several places.

“Look what you’ve done to you pretty face. This is getting too dangerous, Maxine.” Her mom reaches out to touch one of the grazes on her cheek.

“It’s fine, mom!” Max sighs, trying to bend down to collect what’s left of her board, but can’t due to the awful pain in her knee.

“Maxine!” Her mom looks so upset, as she goes to pick up what’s left the board herself before trying to help Max into the house.

Max doesn’t accept the help though.

She’s banged up and bruised but she doesn’t need to lean on her mother.

Which is why, she is currently limping into the house.

Her strong will keeping her moving.

“DINNER!” She can hear Neil yelling.

Apparently opening Billy’s door, which Max takes from the grumbling she can hear from Billy.

Billy.

The asshole who broke her damn board in the first place!”

Billy makes himself know only a few moments later.

Muttering to himself, as he moves towards the dining area.

Stopping when he sees Max.

A concerned look forming in his eyes, when he sees her limping and the multiple grazes.

“Max.” He moves towards her.

“What happened to you...”

Max sees red.

“My board broke, that’s what happened to me asshole!” Max snaps at him.

Billy looks perplexed and confused for a moment.

Then it hits him.

“Shit, Max...”

He messed up. This is all on him.

He thought it was okay, that she’d put that thing back together.

“I thought you...”

“What? Got a new one? Fixed it? Yeah, so did I! But no, it’s in pieces again!” Max continues to speak to Billy in a furious tone of voice.

He did this.

He’s the reason she’s in pain right now.

“All because you backed over it with your stupid car!” Max yells.

So angry that she has completely forgotten where she is.

“HEY!” Neil shouts loudly.

Max turns around so quickly that she nearly falls down and limps quickly over to the couch, gripping it for support instead of going to Billy, who’d had his hands held out towards her.

“What’s this I’m hearing about that board of yours, I thought that one Billy backed over was in the trash! Is this the same board?” Neil holds the two pieces of Max’s board that Susan had given to him, who is standing behind him quietly.

“Yeah, I fixed it up. It came apart on me today.” Max reports truthfully.

“It’s too dangerous.” Her mom interjects.

“You’re damn right it’s too dangerous, thought this thing had gone in the trash, what the hell did you do to it?” Neil turns on her and Max pales.

“I taped it up, it was all good until today.””

“When she fell and hurt herself.” Her mom points out.

“I can see that Susan, which is why I’ll be putting this thing in the trash personally.” Neil glares at Max’s broken board.

“No! You can’t do that, I can fix it up again, it just came undone.” Max protests.

This can’t be happening.

Neil can’t throw her board away.

It’s her skateboard.

One of the only possessions she has that she gives a shit about.

“It’s done, Maxine. Done, you’ve hurt yourself and it’s broke! It’s gone.” Neil states firmly and that’s when Max knows that the fate of her skateboard is sealed.

It’s going in the trash.

It’s done.

Her beloved board is done.

If Billy hadn’t have backed over it in that stupid Camaro of his, this wouldn’t have happened.

Max glares at him when he looks her way, before putting on a slight smile when facing Neil.

“I get it, it’s messed up. Could you give me some money to buy a new one?” She decides to ask.

Just because she’s losing this board, doesn’t mean that she won’t be allowed to get a new one.

“What did you just say?” Neil turns on her.

“I...” Max doesn’t know what to do.

“There’s no way in hell I’m giving you my hard earned money for one of those things. It’s done, that’s it, you’re not getting a new one.” Neil declares.

“But I need a new one, I love my skateboard! Mom...” Max turns to her mother with a desperate look in her eyes.

“He’s right, Maxine. It’s too dangerous, what if you hurt yourself again, worse?! I won’t stand for that, I won’t let my daughter put herself in danger by playing one one of those death traps any more. Its had its day, Maxine. It’s time to move on to things young ladies should be concerning themselves with at your age. Hair, make up, clothes, your appearance in general. It’s time to put the childish toys away now, Maxine.” Her mom sighs and Max could scream at her.

Her levels of frustration hitting maximum level now.

Her mom is agreeing with Neil.

That’s it, she’s never going to get a new board.

Yet, she’s not giving up.

It’s her skateboard.

“Then I’ll fix up that one, I don’t care, I love skateboarding, it’s what I do and it’s what I’m gonna do for years to come, please.” Max reaches for the broken board, but Neil rips it away from her.

“Listen to your mother, Maxine. She’s right, it’s a stupid toy, a dangerous toy at that. Look at yourself, you’ve messed up your face and you’re limping like an invalid! You’re not a child anymore, you’re a young lady and you’re gonna start acting like one! The boards gone and you’re not getting another. You’re gonna start treating your mother and I with a bit more respect and you’re gonna do what we tell you to do. You’re going to pay more attention to your looks, you are going to make the best of yourself and care about things young ladies your age should care about!” Neil commands angrily.

Max is infuriated.

“If I’m not a child, then why do you keep making Billy babysit me like I am one?! I don’t need a babysitter if I’m a ‘young lady’ was it?” Max snarls without thinking.

“You’ll learn to shut your damn mouth and treat us with some respect in this house!” Neil practically screams at her, startling Max, before he turns to Billy.

“You, you’re gonna keep an eye on your sister like the good, caring brother you are. You’re not gonna let her play with such childish things and you’re gonna make sure that she’s doing as she’s told, because you’re her brother, she’s your responsibility.” He hisses at Billy.

“Yes.” Billy mutters, not sure what else to say and in a desperate attempt to end this conversation.

“Yet, if you were the responsible, caring brother you should be, then you would’ve thrown that damn board out when you backed over it in that car of yours. You wouldn’t have let her keep it.” Neil growls at him then and Max holds her breath.

No.

No, no, no, no!

She’d been angry at Billy, yes she’d been angry and she’s still pissed at him for what he didn’t to her board, but she didn’t intend for this to happen.

Neil shouldn’t be going after Billy now.

“I honestly didn’t know what she’d done with the thing. It’s not that big of a deal that she fixed it up, she’s creative!” Billy sighs.

Neil smacks him across the face.

“No!” Max cries out.

This is her fault.

If she hadn’t have shouted at Billy, this wouldn’t be happening right now.

She was so pissed and she is still so, so pissed about what he did to the board, but she shouldn’t have yelled with Neil in such close quarters.

This is on her.

“So, What? You think your sister limping around is no big deal?! You should’ve thrown the broken pieces of that thing away!” Neil roars, punching Billy sharply in the face.

“She shouldn’t have been able to fix it up! She’s been out on that thing in that condition now for year, a whole year and she’s been falling off of it, she’s been getting hurt, because of you! This is all on you! You call this taking care of your sister?” Neil slams Billy into the nearest wall, punching him again until he’s on the ground.

“Her pain is on you. You did this to her, because you were too bone idle to throw that damn thing out when you broke it, you’re stupid and careless!” Neil kicks him in the ribs when he’s down.

Tears stream down Max’s cheeks when she hears Billy’s muffled cries.

“It’s on you!” Neil screams and Billy just tries to take it.

He doesn’t mean to cry out, even when Neil’s foot comes into contact with the scar tissue on his body.

Neil’s an asshole, but he’s right.

He did this to Max.

Max is in pain because of him.

He deserves this tonight.

He deserves every single moment of this.

“Respect and responsibility, that’s all I ask! Goddam respect and responsibility!” Neil yells at Billy as he kicks him.

“I’m sorry!” Billy chokes out when Neil kicks him in the chest.

“No! No, stop! Get off him, please! It’s okay... It happened a year ago, I should’ve gotten a new one...” Max can’t stop herself from trying to keep Neil from hurting Billy.

No matter how pissed at him she was about the board, this can’t go on.

Billy might have deserved her anger and annoyance for a few days until she’d fixed her board again, but he doesn’t deserve this.

He never deserves this. 

“Go to your room, Maxine.” Her mom says in soft, but uneasy voice.

“No!” Max cries, but Billy gets kicked again and Neil holds a hand out towards her and Max backs away so quickly that she nearly falls.

“You need to learn a lesson! Both of you do!” Neil snarls and then both.

“Maxine, you gotta learn to keep that mouth of yours shut and to treat us with some respect. Do as your mother says and get to your room, right now!” Neil practically screams at her.

Max doesn’t move.

She’s not going to leave Billy.

Yet, her mom makes that decision for her and takes her by the arms, pulling her away and Max’s leg hurts so much that she can’t even fight against her mom.

“And as for you.” Neil turns back to Billy, who’d tried to get up when Neil was speaking with Max.

“You gotta learn more about respect and responsibility!” He shouts, before slamming his boot into Billy’s scarred chest.

Max can’t stop the tears that stream down her cheeks as her mom leads her into her room.

Sitting her on her bed, her mom tries to hug her, but Max’s pushes her away.

“Please help him.” Max whispers to her mom, who doesn’t say anything.

A blank look remaining on her face as she pushes Max’s hair away from her face, kissing her briefly on the forehead before leaving Max alone.

Leaving Max to cry.

What the hell did her happy evening turn into?

Max doesn’t stay sat down for very long.

There’s nothing she can do to stop Neil.

Nothing at all and she’s in pain, her leg hurts.

She feels broken and bruised and there’s nothing in her room she can use to help patch herself up.

No bandaids, creams, water or ice packs.

She can’t leave her room, that would only make Neil angry and that could cause him to hurt Billy even more.

So, Max decides to grab her purse and head to the store.

No ones coming to her anytime soon, that for sure.

No one will know that she’s even gone.

Which is why, she carefully climbs out of her window, wincing in pain when she hits the ground.

Tears streaming down her cheeks as she begins to limp down the road.

Her tears are not just from the godawful pain that simmers from the wounds she’d received after the skateboard broke.

Her tears are from what she just saw.

Billy getting hurt again.

It was all her fault.

Now, she’s not regretting shouting at him for what he did.

He deserved her anger for what happened.

He deserved the silent treatment from her afterwards and her annoyance.

What Billy did was an incredibly shitty thing and Max is so mad at him for it and she should be.

He backed over her board, he deserves every insult she could possibly have thrown at her for what happened back then.

She’d been so pissed when he’d appeared to have completely forgotten what he’d done, that Max had seen red.

Yet, thinking about it, Max can somewhat understand why he looked like he’d forgotten what had happened.

They’ve come a long way since those days.

He wouldn’t do that to her now.

Yes, he’s still an asshole from time to time with her and the most annoying older brother in the world at times, but he wouldn’t get so mad at her that he’d start breaking shit around her to scare her, or to put her in her place.

Max should’ve realised where she was.

What she said to Billy herself would’ve been completely justified if she’d just done it when she was alone with him and no one else was in the house.

She actually chose to start screaming at him with Neil in the house and Neil responded.

That’s all on her.

She shouldn’t have lost her temper like that and forgot that Neil and her mom were home.

It was a careless, stupid mistake and Billy paid the price for it.

He never deserves what Neil does to him, but he especially didn’t deserve what Neil did to him today.

Max lets herself cry as she walks.

The tears falling fast down her cheeks.

She was so stupid...

“Max?”

Turning around and nearly losing her balance in the process, Max realises that a car has pulled up to the side of the road.

Steve Harrington.

“Hey, Steve.” Max sniffs, trying to force out a smile and rid herself of her tears.

“What are you doing out here at this time of night all by yourself? You shouldn’t be on your own, what’s wrong?” He’s using his mom voice.

Max sighs and continues to smile at him.

“Needed a walk, clear my head, I’m okay, I was just heading to get some water for the store.” Max lies.

“Well, hop on in, I’m taking you there and then I’m taking you home. There’s absolutely no way I’m letting you walk in the dark like this, no way. That’s a fatal error right there, Max.” Steve shakes his head.

“Seriously, Steve, I’m okay...” Max sniffs, which is when Steve gets a proper look of her face.

His eyes widening to an alarming size when he sees the graze on her face.

“Holy shit. What happened to you?!” He practically leaps out of his car.

“I broke my skateboard and I fell... I fell off.” Max cries, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay. It happens. Come here.” Steve pulls her gently into an embrace and Max accepts the hug.

Allowing herself to cry as she holds onto Steve.

Crying because she’s in pain.

Because she’s worried about Billy.

“Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Steve tries to calm her down the best he can.

“I’m definitely not letting you walk to the store by yourself now, come on, you’re alright, I’ve got you.” Steve helps her to his car.

Max doesn’t say anything to him, but she is grateful for the help here.

Billy might want him dead, but Max doesn’t know what she’d do without Steve Harrington in her life.

He’s a pretty decent guy.

“It’s okay, no one’s home. It’s just me.” Steve tells her when they’re stood outside his house.

Steve having insisted that he helped her out with her injuries.

“No one’s ever home.” Steve remarks as he opens the doors.

“Where’s your parents?” Max frowns as she wipes her feet on the doormat.

“When I find out, I’ll tell you. I have no idea, they just pretty much leave me here for months on end. It’s fun.” He tells her.

“You don’t get lonely in this place all by yourself?” Max frowns as he leads her into a very nice living room.

“No, of course not! Dustin and Robin practically live here too and as I’ve said, you guys are all more than welcome to set up shop here rather than at Mike’s all the time. I could literally designate a whole room to you all.” Steve tells her.

“Sounds fun.” Max snorts as she sits down on the couch.

Steve disappears for a few moments, she can hear him talking, but it’s all a bit of white noise to her.

She’s worried about Billy.

About what happens and what this means for their relationship.

Will things go back to how they were before the Fourth of July? 

Could this be the thing that finally destroys all the progress they’ve been making together to form the bond that they have.

Max doesn’t know and it’s the uncertainty and fear that breaks her heart the most.

Which is why she continues to cry.

“Okay, so I’ve got... Max.” Steve sighs when he realises that she’s crying again.

“I’ll be right back.” She hears him tell her and he isn’t gone long at all.

It’s not even five minutes before he’s crouched down before her and is offering her a tall glass of water.

Max accepts it with shaky hands.

The cool water distracting her from her tears for a few blessed moments.

“Max, this can’t just be about a broken skateboard. What’s going on?” Steve asks her gently as he cleans her wounds for her and gives her an ice pack for her swollen knee.

“I really loved that skateboard.” Max sniffs.

“Yeah, I know. What happened to it? How did it break?” Steve continues softly.

“Can I fix it?”

“Not now.” Max mutters.

“My mom and Neil, my step father, they threw out what was left of it, apparently it was too dangerous.” 

“Well, if it was broken...” Steve starts, then realises that he’s probably said the wrong thing when he sees the look on Max’s face.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, they’re probably gonna buy you a nice new one, yeah?” Steve gives her a reassuring smile, as Max scoffs.

“Nope, they’re not. Apparently it was a childish toy and it was about time it went.” Max grumbles, remembering her mom and Neil’s opinion of her favourite hobby crystal clear.

“They said that? I’m sorry to say this, but they’re jerks.” Steve states plainly.

“I was so upset. They kept going on about how they want me to act my age and do things that girls my age should be doing.” Max decides to tell him.

“Wow, I feel you. When my parents are here, they’re always talking about the man they want me to be and how I’m a bit of a disappointment to the Harrington name, they love me and all, but they can be so judgmental. That’s why it’s nice to have the house to myself pretty much all the time, I mean can’t really get given one of their lecturers then, especially if I don’t answer the phone.” Steve shares a smirk with Max, before starting to bandage her up.

“Seriously, from my experience I’ve learnt that it’s best just to ignore them. They can’t make you change, they can’t make you become someone you’re not, so don’t. Don’t change because they want you to, it’s your life. Do what makes you happy and don’t let anyone judge you for it.” Steve tells her as he finishes fixing her up.

“Please ignore them, Max and don’t let them dictate who you are, you’re fine just the way you are and if you find it hard to ignore them at any time, just like the others, you’re always welcome here.” Steve gives her a warm smile.

Steve could definitely give some of the parents in Hawkins a run for their money, because even thought it seems really weird, he has completely adequate parenting skills.

Max just wishes she could listen to him.

Oh how she wish she could ignore Neil and even her mom.

Ignore them both and set her and Billy free once and for all.

She can’t set them free and she’ll never be able to ignore them.

There’s no way in hell she could ever ignore the things that go on inside that house.

As he promised he would, Steve drives her home.

Max isn’t sure if she should sneak through her window, or go quietly through the front door.

It’s late, her mom and Neil will be in bed and Billy.

Billy will probably be in his room.

Nursing his wounds.

Max would go to him, she would, but she’s afraid that it was damage their already fragile relationship even more.

Shatter it beyond repair.

All she can imagine right now is his anger.

He must be so angry with her for what she did.

Steve ends up making the choice for her.

He walks her to the door, helping her walk, because she is still limping on her wounded knee.

Thankfully, Max always keeps her key in her hoodie, so she has something to carefully open the door.

“Thanks Steve, you didn’t have to do this for me.” Max gives him a grateful look.

“Nah, it’s no problem. You’re family, I’d never leave one of you kids on your own. I’ve told you, you’re all always welcome at mine at any time, I’ll always be there for all of you.” Steve promises her and Max gives him a final hug.

“Thank you.” Max beams at him once, before slowly opening up the door.

“Have a goodnight, we’re all always on the radio if you get lonely.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m normally on there with you all anyway.” Steve reminds her, as Max heads into her house.

About to shut the door behind her, but is immediately distracted by the fact that Billy is lying against a wall.

“Billy!” Max cries, running to his side.

He’s motionless and there’s blood in his hair...

“Holy shit.” Max had completely forgotten about Steve.

“Billy, wake up! Wake up.” Max is shaking him as Steve reaches them.

Kneeling down beside Max and the unconscious form of Billy Hargrove.

“Hey, Hargrove! Shit, what happened to him?”

Max doesn’t say a word, just continues to try and wake her brother.

“Hargrove!”

“Billy!”

“What?” Billy groans as he comes to.

Max and even Steve sighing in relief immediately when he starts moving again.

“Shit.” He grumbles.

“Don’t move, you’ve got... Shit, there’s glass in your hair, what the hell happened?” Steve’s caring nature wins out and he extends a hand to help Billy.

“Billy.” Max is nearly crying at this point.

“Shitbird?” Billy murmurs.

“Yeah?” Max sniffs, kneeling up to see how much glass is in Billy’s hair.

It becoming pretty clear to her that Neil broke a whole glass over his head.

“What happened to you?” Steve reaches up to carefully pluck a large fragment of glass from Billy’s hair.

“Am I dreaming or is that you, Harrington?” Billy tilts his head in the direction of his voice.

“Yeah, we’re here. It’s me and Max.”

“Can’t see shit!” Billy hisses then, causing Max and Steve to eye him worriedly.

He’s looking right at them.

“Visions all...” He waves his his hand in front of his eyes.

“Get out of here, Harrington.” 

“You should go, I’ve got this. It’s obvious what’s happened.” Max glances towards Steve herself.

“Yeah, got drunk. Came home, tripped and fell into this glass on the table. I gotta hard head, smashed it all into my hair and now my visions all messed up. Now, I already want to kill you Harrington, but if you don’t get the the hell out of here and if you tell anyone about this, then you’re dead, hear me? I kill you, now get out!” Billy growls.

Steve just shakes his head.

“Wild party, huh?”

“Wild.” Billy lies.

“If you need me, call me.” Steve gives Max a knowing look, wishing her luck without actually saying it.

“Thanks, you really should go, Steve.” Max tells him, giving him a one armed hug in farewell, before leading Steve to the door.

Locking it as quietly as she can behind him.

Praying that Neil and her mom didn’t hear any of that and is incredibly grateful that she and Billy were able to come out with a successful cover story to keep Steve from learning the truth.

The second Max closes the door though, she returns to Billy, who is shifting around on the floor and is trying to get up.

Max doesn’t say anything, just reaches out to him and wraps her hands around his arm, helping him up.

Biting down hard on her lip when he starts stumbling around.

Max hadn’t wanted to say anything, but she feels like she needs to.

“Can you see anything?” 

“It’s all hazy, wouldn’t worry about it, it’s happened before.” Billy shrugs off her concerns, but Max isn’t happy with his response.

“Billy, I think you need to go to the hospital. You can barely see, your head...”

“Don’t worry about it, shitbird.” Billy mutters, as Max leads him into the bathroom.

“I’m sorry.” Max holds back tears as she helps Billy sit down.

“Not your fault.”

“It was.” Max heads quietly into the kitchen to get Billy a chair.

“It was all my fault. I started shouting at you and I forgot where we were and that was so, so stupid of me, Billy. I was so mad and I didn’t think...”

“Doesn’t matter, shitbird. I don’t care.” Billy retorts sharply.

His tone of voice warning Max to stop talking about it.

It worries her, but Max is just so grateful that Billy isn’t screaming at her right now.

That their relationship doesn’t seem to be broken beyond repair.

However, it feels like that maybe if she’s careful then there’s hope of salvaging it.

“I got you a chair.” Max places it down by the sink.

“Billy, you’re not gonna like this, but you’ve got glass in your hair and I think it’s going to be really hard for you to get it out yourself.” Max explains in the most gentle voice she can muster.

Billy doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face tells her all she needs to know.

He doesn’t want her touching his hair.

Billy doesn’t like anyone touching his hair.

He’s incredibly protective over his mullet.

However, as much as Max hates his mullet and wishes she could cut it off, this is not the time or the place to be insulting his hair.

“Do what you gotta do, shitbird. You’re lucky I can’t see shit right now.” He grumbles and Max helps him move his head so his hair is pretty much in the sink.

“It’s glass, shitbird. I don’t want you touching it, there’s leather gloves in my jacket. If you’re gonna do this, put them on.” Billy instructs and honestly, that’s not even a bad idea.

Max hadn’t even thought about that.

She does as she’s told.

Retrieving Billy’s leather gloves from his jacket, Max slides them on and even though they’re way too big for her, they’ll protect her hands from the glass she’s about to pull out of Billy’s hair.

She knows she shouldn’t and she’s aware what this could mean, but whilst she’s in Billy’s room, she also takes the keys to the Camaro.

Max knows how stubborn her brother is and the last thing he needs to be doing when he’s got a head injury and is having trouble seeing, is driving his car.

Even if it causes more problems for their relationship, Max isn’t about to let him drive in his condition.

She won’t keep them for long, a day maybe.

As long as it takes until she’s satisfied that he’s fit to drive again.

Max keeps the keys in her pocket as she returns to Billy.

He looks upset, angry even and Max isn’t sure if it’s a good idea for her to say anything at this point.

Which is why, she moves silently back into the bathroom and gets to work.

Plucking the glass carefully out of Billy’s hair and disposing of it in the nearby bin.

He doesn’t say anything to her and she doesn’t say anything to him.

It takes her awhile to remove all the glass that’s gotten caught in his curls.

Max winces when she realises that some shards are actually stuck to his scalp.

It takes her even longer to remove them, she tries to be as gentle as possible, but in the end she just has to pull them out.

Doing everything in her power not to start crying when Billy groans and hisses in pain as she tugs the shards free.

There’s a fair amount of blood in his hair, so Max runs the tap as soon as she’s finished removing all the glass.

Billy mumbles at her to get her his crate of hair stuff and that’s exactly what she does.

“Do you want me to help you?” Max asks quietly when she returns with the rather heavy crate of hair products.

“Nah, don’t need perfect vision to wash my own hair, I got it from here. Go to bed, you’ve got school tomorrow.” He reminds her in a curt tone.

“Billy...”

“Go, shitbird!” He raises his voice.

Max eyes him worriedly for a second, before reluctantly leaving him alone.

If it was up to her, she wouldn’t have left him like that, but it’s clear that he doesn’t want her help.

That he doesn’t want her around right now.

She does as she’s told, because she doesn’t want to strain things even more than she already has done.

She even returns his leather gloves to his jacket on her way to her bedroom.

Max would never tell Billy this, but even when he was a raging dick, she always thought he looked so cool in his leather jacket and gloves.

Cooler than she’ll ever be.

Max has often wondered to herself if she should follow in her brother’s footsteps to some aspect.

Especially at high school.

Maybe she could grow up to be as popular as he was.

Prank the school, join the most popular sports team, go to parties and lead them in his fashion.

Become the Keg Queen.

It would be fun to do all those things.

Maybe in the future, if she and Billy are on better terms he’ll teach her his ways. 

That would be a lot of fun.

Max sighs to herself, as she heads to her bedroom.

Hoping that they get past this soon.

That he’ll forgive her for what happened tonight.

That she’ll forgive herself.

Max didn’t sleep at all that night.

Billy had locked his door when he’d gone to bed, but Max had hovered around.

She’s pretty sure he didn’t get to sleep either as he was moving around all night.

Swearing and muttering to himself.

From what Max could gather, he was annoyed that his vision is foggy.

Honestly, Max was just glad that he hadn’t passed out or something and hadn’t fallen into another coma.

She’s pretty sure people with head injuries should go and get them checked out, but there’s absolutely no way Billy would ever agree to that.

Which is why Max had been hovering.

Making sure he was okay.

That he was still alive.

She’d only gone back to her room when she heard Neil and her mom getting up.

The fact that they’re leaving for the week today somewhat makes things a little brighter for Max.

It’ll allow Billy to recover anyway.

Max also stays in her room when she can hear Billy screaming about his missing car keys.

Thankfully, he thinks that Neil and her mom pulled a real dick move and took his car keys with them so he couldn’t drive all week.

Max keeps the keys safe in her pocket.

Ready to give them to him when he’s recovered enough. 

Which shall not be today, due to the fact that he was grumbling about his blurred vision when Max had decided to enter the kitchen.

Billy normally makes them both breakfast when her mom and Neil are gone, but there isn’t any for either of them when Max pops into the kitchen.

She decides to grab some fruit, as she’s definitely going to be walking to school today.

Billy doesn’t say anything to her when she enters the kitchen.

Max isn’t sure if he really knows she’s there.

“Do you want me to stay home today? We could walk to the hospital.” Max suggests.

“I don’t need to go the hospital, shitbird. This will all be gone by the end of the day.” Billy had grumbled back.

“Okay.” Max murmurs in an uneasy tone.

“But if you still can’t see shit by the end of the day, you’re going. I will get help, I don’t care what you say.” Max chooses to warn him.

“Go to school, shitbird. I don’t have my keys, that asshole took them. You’re gonna have to walk.” He pretty much commands.

“If you’re sure, I could stay...”

“I don’t need you to stay, shitbird.” Billy gives her a frustrated look.

“I need you to get out of here and go to school.”

Max sighs, but leaves the house anyway.

Hoping that Billy’s mood improves by the time she comes home.

With no car keys, Billy swears and snarls as he finds himself walking slowly down the streets of Hawkins.

Normally, he’s a pretty quick at walking, but he ends up going quite slow today, with his vision still blurred.

It’s better than it was.

He could barely see shit when he woke up after Neil broke that damn glass over his head.

It’s blurred now, but slowly returning to normal.

By the time he’s got to his destination, he’s hoping that his vision will be clear.

“You okay there?”

Shit.

Harrington.

“You’re lucky my visions shit.” Billy growls.

This is the second time he’s encountered Harrington in less than twenty four hours.

Does this universe hate him or something?

“Is it still bad? You should probably got to the hospital.”

“Shut up!” Billy grumbles.

“Head injuries can be serious you know.” He points out.

“Had several of them and have gotten though to the other side just fine.” Billy spins around to give the blurry outline of Harrington that he can see a glare, but ends up stumbling.

“Hey.” Harrington grabs a hold of his arm.

“Do you need a hand? Why are you out here. I will take you to the hospital if...”

“Stay away from me, Harrington.” Billy snarls, tugging his arm free from Steve’s grasp.

Sighing, Steve chooses to follow Billy and takes his arm again when he stumbles.

This time, Billy doesn’t push him away.

If a car comes by, he can always push Harrington in front of it to save himself.

“Just need to get to the store. Gotta get something for Max.” Billy grumbles.

“Do you want me to get it?” Harrington offers.

“There’s no way in hell you’re taking any credit whatsoever for this.” Billy hisses back.

“Fair enough, sure you can see well enough to get what you need?”

“It’s coming back to me, Harrington. I’ll be sure to kick you ass when it does.” Billy replies.

“Seriously, dude. I’m trying to help you here...”

“We hate each other.” Billy retorts.

“Yes, yes I am well aware of that, this is the last thing in the world I want to be doing, but things are different now.”

“Not that different. Still want to finish what I started at the Byers’ with you.” Billy growls.

“Why haven’t you? You’ve had all the opportunities to. I’d have done it when I was King Steve.”

“Max.” Billy hisses.

“What?” Steve helps Billy to walk in the right direction.

“For some reason, my sister cares about you. I haven’t ended you yet because I don’t want to piss her off.” Billy admits.

“Which is why things are different now! Why I’m trying to do what I can to extend an olive branch...”

“I’ll stab you with it.” Billy retorts and Steve just sighs.

This is going to be a long journey for them both.

When Max arrives home that night from school, she goes to find Billy.

She’d had a long day and all she could think about was what happened between them.

How their relationship must be fixed before it’s is beyond repair

Yet Billy is in his room and the door is locked.

Billy never normally locks his door when it’s just them in the house now.

Yet today he has and he is playing his music so loudly that she knows he won’t hear her if she chooses to knock.

Max sighs and leans against the wall.

He really is mad at her...

On Tuesday, Max decides to return his car keys to him.

They’d encountered each other at dinner where Billy had cooked for them.

Max had gotten him to tell her that his eye sight has completely returned to normal and she was incredibly relieved to hear that.

Which is why, late at night, she’d gotten up and dropped his car keys by his workout station.

He’d just think that they’d fallen out of his pocket, Max believes.

He’d never find out that she had taken them.

Max knows that would only make him even more angry, however she wouldn’t apologise to him for that.

She was keeping him safe.

It’s not very often she can do that after all.

Halfway through the week, Max contemplates just going to talk to him.

Just sit and talk it all out.

That plan is destroyed almost the second she’d come up with it though, due to the fact that it sounds like Billy is rearranging furniture.

That he’s slamming something into one of the walls, over and over again.

At first all the noise had made her worry, but the second she realised what the noise was, she definitely wasn’t worried.

In fact, she was ready to make a run for it.

Which is why she ended up sat in her window, half inside the house, house outside of it.

Contemplating her options.

She even did her homework to try and distract herself from the noise, which finally stopped in the early hours of the morning.

Despite being annoyed and sleep deprived, Max did find it rather amusing when she saw a figure leaping out of Billy’s bedroom window, running across the grass in an attempt not to be seen in the early hours of the morning.

Yet, due to the fact that he kept her up all night, Max decided against talking to him that day as well.

“Hey, shitbird!” Max is startled when she hears Billy hollering for her.

It’s a Friday now, Friday evening.

She hadn’t gotten around to talking to him on Thursday, due to the fact that he literally spent the entire day locked in his bedroom again.

Only coming out to make dinner before leaving her to it again.

This is the first time all week she’s heard Billy call out for her.

For a brief second, Max hopes that this is it.

Everything’s going to go back to their version of normal.

Unless she’s in trouble...

Realising that she’s gotta face the possibility that Billy might be looking for her because she’s in trouble, Max chooses not to go to him.

Opting to stay in her room, resuming her reading of the comic book in her hands.

“Where are you?!” She can hear Billy shouting to her.

He appears at her door seconds later, a tired look etched upon his face.

Max peers up at him.

“What?”

“I got something for you.” 

Max sighs in relief.

“What did you think I wanted you for?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t know, thought I’d done something stupid and I was in trouble or something. Or that mom and Neil called.” Max tells him.

Happy to be having an actual conversation with him after days of awkward silences.

“Here.” Billy dumps a badly wrapped package onto her bed.

Whatever it is is so badly wrapped that it looks like it could be the Demodog that Steve and Dustin shoved into the Byers’ fridge.

Max assumes Billy has wrapped whatever this is and gets to work trying to unwrap it.

It makes Max smirk anyway.

She thought she was the worst present wrapper in the world and she probably still is, but it makes her feel better to know that Billy is a pretty shit at it to.

Billy sits himself down on the bed beside her as she’s unwrapping the gift.

“Seriously, what...” Max starts, before immediately becoming speechless at what lies within the wrapping.

It’s a brand new skateboard.

The wheels are a glossy red and it is so smooth.

The board is black, but there are big red letters painted across it.

‘MADMAX’

‘MADMAX’ has been painted over the black board in an awesome style and in a gorgeous shade of red.

Billy did this for her.

Billy brought her a brand new skateboard.

Then he painted it himself?!

Max can’t do anything but stare at the epic new skateboard she’s been given.

Stroking a hand over it, Max beams at the new board.

Then she puts it to one side and throws herself into Billy’s arms.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Max wraps her arms around his neck.

“Trying to kill me shitbird?” Billy chuckles against her hold.

“Why did you do this? What... Thank you so much!” Max hugs him tightly.

“Because I broke your old one.” Billy replies plainly.

Max pulls away then, resting her small hands on Billy’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Billy. I was mad, I was really mad, but after what happened the other day...” Max trails off.

“No, there’s no excuse for what I did. That was a real dick move and I’m sorry. You love skateboarding and I used that against you. I thought it was the right move at the time, thought it would make you stop and think about what you were doing, but it was wrong, Max.” Billy tells her.

“It was because I wouldn’t listen to you about Lucas.” Max remembers.

“Yes.” Billy states plainly.

“I wanted you to stop. You and Sinclair, Max please know that I wouldn’t have given a shit if it was just you and me. I’d have kept an eye on things, but I wouldn’t have acted the same way if Neil wasn’t in the picture, just like how it was with...” Billy pauses for a moment.

“Nate.”

The mention of her old best friend’s name surprises Max greatly and fills her head with the memories of how their relationship fell apart.

Of what Billy did to him.

“I want to protect you, Max. I always have. Sometimes I go to far, I get that, like when I thought I saw Sinclair upsetting you. I wanted to kill that little shit, no one upsets my little sister and gets away with it. I know things between us are different now, but even back then I always wanted to keep you safe.” Billy tells her.

Max doesn’t say anything, just stays where she is, reflecting on what he’s telling her.

“I wanted to protect you from the environment you ended up in. I knew the situation and I didn’t want the same thing that happens to me happening to you.” He pauses for a moment.

“Max, I don’t know what I’d do if he’d done what he does to me to you.” 

“It shouldn’t happen to you! It’s wrong, Billy.” Max protests.

“It would be worse if it happened to you. I deserve what I get, I’m an asshole. I deserve every second of it, but it would be wrong if anything happened to you, horribly wrong.” Billy continues quietly.

“I don’t know what Neil would’ve done if he’d found out about Lucas back then, or Nate. I don’t know what he would’ve done to you and to keep you safe from that? That’s another reason why I tried to stop you from seeing those kids, because I knew how he’d react and I wasn’t about to let him take anything out on you. I didn’t want things to get worse between me and Neil either, because I would’ve got the blame for letting you see those kids if he worked out that I knew. He’d do god knows what to me because of it and I. I really didn’t want that, Max. I didn’t want him to go after me just because you were hanging around with kids he’d disapprove of. It’s stupid. Max, it’s really stupid and you shouldn’t have to live like this. You should be allowed to be friends with whoever you want to be friends with. I don’t give a shit who you’re friends with just as long as they don’t hurt you.” Billy explains to her in a quiet manner.

“But I broke the skateboard and that’s on me. It was a dumbass warning to keep you away from Sinclair and it didn’t work, which is why I ended up going after the kid when I saw him and I shouldn’t have done either, but I’m sorry that I broke your skateboard to prove a point.” He sighs.

“I really am sorry, Max.”

“Thank you.” Max gives him a gentle smile.

“You’ve apologised to me and I know you mean it and that means more to me than anything else. Also, this is awesome.” She points to her new skateboard.

“I love it so much.” Max wraps her arms around him again.

“Least I could do after I broke the other one.” Billy murmurs.

“Seriously, thank you so much. Neil and mom were never gonna get me a new one and I’m pretty sure Neil trashed my old one himself so I couldn’t fix it up.” Max points out.

“Don’t tell them about this. Neil’ll be pissed at us both.” Billy warns her.

“Keep it under your bed, or at El’s or Sinclair’s or something. Don’t let Susan and Neil see it.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not that dumb.”

“Sure about that, shitbird?” Billy chuckles.

“Don’t be a dick.” Max mutters, but continues to hug him tight.

“Is that what you’ve been doing all week? Fixing this up for me?”

“Yeah. Took all week to paint that thing, still got it done though and made you meals.” Billy reminds her.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore.” Max admits.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, after what happened we literally barely said two words to each other and it’s been like that all week. I thought you were mad.” 

“Hey.” Billy pulls away.

“Why on earth would I be mad at you? I was the one that broke the damn board which caused you to get hurt.”

“Because I got mad. I started laying into you with Neil in the house because I didn’t think and then he hurt you, Billy. He really lost it this time and it was because of me. I caused that and no matter how pissed off I was at you for the stupid board, I didn’t want that to happen to you. It shouldn’t have happened and it did because of me and you. You couldn’t see...” Max feels the tears start to gather up in her eyes.

“Max, that was Neil, not you. Yeah, shouting at me in the house when Neil’s around was a dumb move, but I’ve done it before, we all have. What happened to me was not your fault Max, jesus! Shitbird, don’t blame yourself for what that asshole does to me, never do that, alright? Especially not this time, I deserved it...”

“No.” Max shakes her head.

“Please don’t say that...”

“You got hurt because of me. You were in pain because of what I did, that shouldn’t have happened, shitbird and I’m glad I got punished for it. I’ve put you through so much shit already, Max. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, alright?” Billy sighs.

“But you didn’t want me around, you didn’t want to talk to me this week. I know you were doing this for me, but if you weren’t mad at me why did you push me away?” Max sniffs.

“Well, I didn’t want you to figure out what I was doing and if you’d been in my room at all this week, you’d have worked it out.” Billy has a distant look in his eyes.

“Did you get paint everywhere?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“I shit you not, that stuff got everywhere, Max. It nearly destroyed my hair. I’ve had this thing up in a bun all week, which is another reason why I didn’t want you to see me. I was covered in the stuff.” Billy tells her, causing Max to laugh a little.

“I didn’t want to face you until I was sure I could make things right. I knew you’d be upset about the board and I knew I could sort something out, so I literally spent all of this week trying to sort that thing out for you. It wasn’t like I was gone the whole time, I still made you food.” Billy points out.

“Yeah, it was good. How are you such a good cook?” Max frowns.

“I’ve picked up a lot of stuff over the years. I have many hidden talents.”

Max just snorts.

“Thank you, Billy.” She smiles after a moment.

“It’s alright, Max.” Billy replies as Max hugs him again.

“Yet if you ever bring Harrington to the house or take my car keys again, minor head injury or not...”

Max freezes at his words.

How the shit did he work that out?

“Your ass is grass, shitbird.” He grumbles.

Max just nods, burying her head into his shoulder.

Everything’s back to normal.

Max couldn’t be happier.

Max isn’t sure how long she spends giving her brother a hug, but she can tell that even though Billy is trying to get out of it from time to time, that he doesn’t mind.

That they both need it.

However, Max has something she really wants to do now.

“Come on.” Max pulls away from Billy.

Picking up her new board.

“Going to try it out?” Billy guesses.

“Yes!” Max cheers, taking Billy’s hand, trying to drag him along with her.

“Let’s go!”

Billy sighs and gets to his feet, letting Max pretty much drag him outside.

Billy squeezes her hand once.

“Be careful now, I don’t want to see you getting hurt again. You were in a mess when you fell off that old thing.” Billy reminds her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” Max frees her hand from his grasp before going to put the board down.

So excited to try this thing out.

It’s so awesome.

It’s perfect.

Max is overjoyed when she steps on it for the first time.

It’s been a long week without her board. 

Getting to work, Max skates around on it for a while at first.

Breaking it in gently.

Billy watches her with an amused look.

Pleased that she’s happy again.

It doesn’t take Max very long to get used to the new board and soon enough she’s already showing Billy some of the tricks she’s learnt over the years.

Billy doesn’t say anything, yet he is silently very impressed at the skills his sister has.

Giving her reassuring nods when she gives him a wide smile after doing a trick.

Quite enjoying standing outside, watching his sister have fun doing something she loves.

He could have stayed outside for longer, but he knows he has to make them something to eat.

“I gotta go, Max if you want food.” Billy tells her, watching as Max brings the board to a stop.

“Oh, about that...” Max starts.

“What?” Billy frowns.

“Well, because we haven’t really said much to each other all week, I said I’d go and eat with the guys tonight. Steve’s picking us up at...” Max trails off as Steve’s car comes sailing into view.

“Hey!” Lucas yells through the window.

They’re all crammed inside Steve’s car.

Lucas, El, Will, Dustin, Mike, Nancy, Robin and Steve.

“Is it okay if I go?” Max turns to face Billy, who hides his disappointment.

He’d kinda hoped it was just going to be the two of them tonight, but he can make something for himself and save the leftovers for them both tomorrow.

Today is about cheering Max up.

“Sure.” Billy shrugs.

“Thanks!” Max grins at him.

“Guys! You gotta see this, I got a new board!” Max cheers to her friends.

“Awesome!” Lucas practically throws himself out of the car to come and look at it.

“Woah, that’s amazing.” His eyes widen when he sees the board.

“I know right? Billy did this, he painted the whole thing for me. I love it so much!” Max leans into Lucas when he slings an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s so pretty.” El smiles warmly when she sees the board.

“Woah, totally awesome!” Dustin agrees when looking at it himself.

“You painted that? That’s so kind of you. Max really missed her skateboard this week.” Will remarks.

“Okay, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m impressed. Wow, Hargrove. You got skills.” Robin eyes the new board in awe.

Billy’s pretty sure that’s the nicest thing Robin has ever said to him.

“It is cool. I thought it looked pretty good when Billy was halfway through painting it.” Nancy comments as she slides out of the car.

Max just beams at her brother.

It’s beautiful.

Thousand times better than her old one.

“Okay, it’s pretty cool. Nice one, Hargrove.” Steve nods.

“Thank you.” Max grins at Billy again.

“You’re welcome, shitbird.” Billy nods.

“Stay safe out there tonight. I know it’s just dinner, but you never know what’s gonna happen in this hell-mouth of a town.” Billy starts to head back towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Max calls to him.

“You’re going out, I’m staying here.” Billy retorts.

“Uh, no you’re not. You’re coming with us, dumbass.” Max folds her arms.

“Am I?” Billy raises an eyebrow at them.

“Yeah!” Max, El and Nancy chime in at the same time.

“Didn’t think I was invited.” Billy points out.

“You weren’t.” Mike mutters from the car.

“I mean, that’s a real nice thing you did for Max. I think he can join us for food.” Robin sighs.

“So nice in fact that I’m not even gonna argue with that.” Steve gives Billy a half smile, which Billy ignores.

Hoping that Harrington goes back to insulting him again soon.

“Well, consider yourself invited.” Max snorts.

“Less talking more shifting ass, I’m hungry!” Dustin claps his hands.

“I literally gave you a snack before we set off.” Steve turns to him.

“You call that a snack? It was fruit, Steve. FRUIT.”

Shaking their heads at him, Lucas moves to get back into Steve’s car with Dustin, Mike, Robin and Steve himself.

Whilst El, Will, Nancy and Max go to the Camaro.

Max putting her brand new board in the trunk of Billy’s car, before quickly running to get in the front.

Pushing Nancy out of the way to get in the front before she can.

Who does she think she is? Max glares at Nancy.

The front seat of the Camaro is her spot.

“Seriously.” Max starts the second she’s comfortable, glancing over at Billy.

“Thank you for the board.”

Billy just smirks, starting up the Camaro.

“You’re welcome, MadMax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was unbelievably bad, I’m so sorry. The next one will be better for sure, I’m just finding it a bit hard to type with the infection in my fingers, it’s clearing up but it’s still painful so I’m sorry for the lack of quality in this one shot. Thank you all so much for all the support & for all your kind words. Your kindness towards me & my writing means the world to me, thank you all! Thanks again for reading & please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	18. Oh I’m Sorry, I Didn’t Mean Any Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy’s nightmares hit him with a vengeance.

REQUESTED: Billy has a nightmare & Max is there to help him through it. Hopefully this didn’t turn out too badly.

I don’t own anything.

Content with the knowledge that Neil and Susan are gone for a whole week, Max smiles to herself.

If they were here she definitely wouldn’t be allowed to be up late, watching movies with Billy.

She’d actually cancelled on her friends to stay with Billy.

He hadn’t asked, in fact he told her that if she wanted to go then she should, but Max wanted to repay him for putting himself in the line of fire to save her stupid ass.

Earlier in the week, Neil had caught Billy with Nancy and was super pissed off.

In Neil’s mind, Billy was supposed to be picking Max up from school.

However, what he didn’t know was that both Max and Billy had come to an agreement that morning.

That Max could go out with Lucas and Billy would pick her up later on.

Max had expected Billy to snap back at Neil when he’d started yelling at him about it.

Tell Neil that they’d agreed to meet later because Max wanted to spend more time with Lucas.

However, no matter what Neil did, Billy said nothing.

Just muttered that it was his bad and that he hadn’t realised the time.

That he’d messed up.

Max had wanted to cry.

She’d wanted to tell Neil the truth, but the warning look in Billy’s eyes had silenced her.

He didn’t want her to get any shit from Neil.

He protected her.

Max knew what was coming when her mom ushered her quickly to her room.

She tried to block out Neil screaming at Billy for apparently ‘abandoning his sister’.

Fortunately, a distraction came in the form of Steve Harrington’s nightly calls.

Max isn’t sure when it started, but every night, at a certain time, Steve will radio in and ask if she’s okay, if she’s safe at her house and if she needs anything, before wishing her a goodnight.

Steve does this for the entire Party.

He will literally take god knows how many hours out of his night to radio her, El, Lucas, Will, Mike and Dustin to make sure they’re all safe and where they should be, before wishing them goodnight.

Max had quickly wiped away her tears when tuning in to speak to Steve.

It was awful.

Max had just wanted to cry.

Tell Steve everything that’s happening and that she’s genuinely scared that it’s going to go to far one day.

Yes, there might be so much bad blood between Steve and Billy, but Max is convinced that if she had the guts to actually tell Steve what was going on, that he’d try to do something to help.

However, with the knowledge that telling someone would never work out well for them, Max had remained silent and had spoken to Steve just as she would’ve done every other night.

She’d gone to Billy when she knew Neil and Susan had gone to bed.

Billy had a black eye and looked furious.

Yet, he hadn’t pushed Max away.

He didn’t speak to her, but he had let her hold onto his hand when she’d reached out for him.

Max felt like she most definitely owed him one after that, which is why she’d cancelled her plans on their first day of freedom, just to hang with her brother.

He put himself at risk for her and even for Lucas, because he so easily could’ve just told Neil the truth.

He chose to protect them instead and Max knows that she’ll never be able to put into words how much that means to her.

She’d thanked him until he’d told her to stop.

He didn’t want her thanks, he’d replied.

He’d just done what had to be done.

In all honesty, Max couldn’t wait for the evening to come during the day.

The day having been pretty horrific.

School felt like it had dragged on forever and all Max wanted to do was go home.

What made matters so much worse, was that when she wasn’t with Lucas, Will, Dustin and Mike, the other kids at school were nothing but rude to her.

Making various comments about her, her appearance and the hobbies that she enjoys for what felt like an eternity.

Max had hated every single moment of it, but made sure that she was all smiles when Billy came to pick her up.

Knowing full well that if she looked upset that he’d track the kids that had bullied her down and kill them all with his bare hands.

However, it almost seemed like Billy has some kinda sixth sense for knowing when somethings bothering her and had immediately questioned her about it as he’d driven down the roads at dangerous speeds.

Max told him eventually and, just as she’d expected, Billy was furious.

He had that look on his face that reminded Max so scarily of the look he’d had on his face when he’d nearly killed Steve.

He wanted to know everything.

Bombarding her with questions and practically yelling out threats detailing what he’d do to the pieces of shit that had dared to bully her like that.

Max had just let him rage.

It’s usually best to just let Billy get it out of his system, before trying to engage him in conversation about it.

Which is why, Max had just sat back in the seat and clenched her hands together into fists.

Her hands are a little sore due to the fact that she’s spent most of the day digging her nails into the palms of her hands as hard as she could to try and keep from losing it entirely with the assholes at school.

It’s what she couldn’t stop herself from doing again, whilst Billy raged on about how she shouldn’t have to deal with assholes like that and that he wants to tear them apart with his hands and throw what remains in the quarry.

If Max wanted to set them on fire or something beforehand, he’d help her do it.

Despite the fact that Max hates it when Billy’s angry like that, his support is appreciated.

She actually wouldn’t mind embarking on a murder spree with Billy if it meant getting rid of all the assholes who’d ever said anything shitty against her at school.

Max had been thinking about her options, when Billy had turned to her and grabbed her hands without warning.

“Hey, stop that!” He said as he held her hands.

Having noticed that she was clenching her hands together, despite the fact that he’d been lost in a rant.

He quickly made her unclench her hands and had winced when he realised that she’d dug her nails into her palms.

It wasn’t long after that he dragged her into the house, making sure that she’d washed her stinging palms, before he’d sighed and held out a hand towards her.

“Seriously, shitbird. If you wanna squeeze the living shit outta my hands, go ahead, I can take it. I’d rather you do that then gouge holes into you hands!” He’d exclaimed.

Max had wanted to start laughing and tell him not to be so dramatic, but she appreciated the gesture more and had, in fact, grabbed onto Billy’s outstretched hand.

“Look, shitbird, I may be an asshole, but if you need me, I’m here, alright?” He’d told her in a quiet manner.

“You’re my family.” Max had smiled up at him at that.

Hearing Billy tell her that she’s his family will never get old.

“Get used to me being here for you, shitbird.”

After making them dinner, Billy had offered Max a movie night and she had immediately accepted.

Now, she’s wearing her colourful rainbows pyjamas, all wrapped up in blankets and is sat on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands that Billy had made for her.

When they were in the kitchen, Max had accidentally taken Billy’s mug of hot chocolate instead of her own.

Now she’s just confused as to why Billy’s hot chocolate tastes strongly of something that definitely isn’t just chocolate, whilst he had made her’s perfectly.

Despite her truly shitty day, Max had a really fun evening.

Billy even let her pick the first movie.

She’s pretty sure she must have fallen asleep after the third movie they’d watched, as she was in her bedroom when she’d opened her eyes.

Her bedroom lights are out and her curtains are drawn.

She’d also been tucked into bed, which meant that Billy had definitely carried her here when she must have fallen asleep on the couch.

Getting up and glancing at the clock, Max realises that it’s nearly three am.

Sighing, Max prepares just to roll herself over and go back to sleep.

However, the sound of something hitting the ground hard, causes her to wake right up.

Sliding out of bed again, Max quickly goes to her bedroom door, hovering by it to hear what’s going on.

Her mind running a mile a minute.

Has there been a break in? 

Are they being attacked by something from the Upside Down?

Max doesn’t have anything to defend herself with, so she waits to see what Billy does.

Knowing that he’ll be up and out of his room if he heard what she heard.

He must have done and Max is confused as to why she can’t hear him swearing and coming out of his room to see what’s going on.

Which is when Max hears something else.

The sound of someone crying out...

Billy.

Max takes no haste in immediately running to his bedroom door, knocking softly to announce herself, before opening up the thankfully unlocked door.

Billy is lying in bed, tossing and turning.

He’s having a nightmare.

Max knows that it’s not uncommon for Billy to get severely bad nightmares.

The first few months after the incident with the Mind Flayer were awful.

She’d been there for most of them, having not wanted to leave him in such in state, fearful of what Neil would do to him if she left him alone.

After a while, they started to ease up a little, but it is still quite often that he receives a particularly bad one.

Which is evidently what he’s going through right now.

It breaks Max’s heart to see him in this state.

The Upside Down did this to him, The Mind Flayer caused him so much agony and pain...

Everything is just making Max remember exactly how she felt when she was hovering over Billy’s broken and bloodied form.

Which is why, she immediately rushes to his side.

Whilst Billy has never once harmed her when she’s tried to wake him up from a nightmare, Max knows she has to be extremely careful.

Billy will, without a doubt, react badly to someone trying to wake him, from what Max has learnt.

Which is why, she devised a way of waking him up and quickly moving out of the way to avoid getting attacked.

“Billy!” Max calls his name softly.

“Billy, wake up!”

He doesn’t respond to her calling his name and continues to writhe around on his bed.

His breathing is incredibly rapid and he’s practically clawing at the scars on his chest.

“Billy!” Max darts forward and shakes him quickly, before immediately jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit, when he immediately snaps out of the horrific nightmare.

Every time he wakes up from a particularly bad nightmare, he’s always in attack mode.

Ready to fend off whatever may be attacking him, or is about to attack him.

He’d told Max once that he always wakes up expecting to see the Mind Flayer hovering above him, or something as equally twisted from the Upside Down.

“Billy?” Max starts quietly, hoping that he realises that he’s safe and that she’s there and nothing’s going to hurt him.

Billy looks at her then and the look he gives her startles Max.

He looks afraid.

Afraid of her?

Max doesn’t understand, he normally just raises an eyebrow at her and lets her talk to him, but this time, he just gives her a wide eyed look.

There is pure fear in his blue eyes.

“Hey, Billy. I’m right here, it’s only me.” Max takes small steps forward.

“Me, your sister...” Max trails off when Billy darts away from her.

Practically falling off the edge of his bed in his attempt to get as far away from her as possible.

“Billy!” Max is confused by his reaction.

She’s even more worried about him than she was before.

Watching him crawl into a corner of his room and wrap his arms around his knees, Max walks slowly towards him.

“Billy, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just me, you had a really shitty dream, but that’s all it was...”

“Stay away from me, Max.” Billy snarls at her.

Max pauses, but holds out her hands, continuing to walk towards her obviously incredibly distressed brother.

“GO AWAY!” Billy snaps at her then and whilst Max usually would’ve flinched and done as she was told, she stands her ground.

Staying exactly where she is.

Yes, she is quite a distance away from Billy, but she still crouches down so she isn’t standing over him.

“It’s okay, Billy. It was just a bad dream, you’re in your room, you’re with me. I’m not going to hurt you. Nothing’s gonna hurt you here, it’s just us.” Max tries to calm him down.

“Just go, shitbird.” He rests his forehead against his arm.

“Get outta here!”

“No, Billy I’m not leaving you. Not like this.” Max tells him softly, but firmly.

Her eyes widening when she realises that he’s shaking.

That his eyes are all filled up with tears.

“Hey.” Max reaches out.

“NO!” Billy yells at her then.

“I told you to stay away from me!” He glares at her then through red, tear stained eyes.

“Swear to god, Max.” Billy murmurs, before burying his head in his hands.

Which is when he starts to cry.

“Go.” He whispers through his tears.

“I don’t want to hurt you, go!” Billy shouts, but Max just moves forward, until she is almost touching him.

“Billy, you’re not gonna hurt me. You’re in your room, you’re okay. The Mind Flayer? It’s gone, it’s not inside you anymore. You’re safe. It’s gone, Billy, it’s gone, you just had a really shitty dream.” Max speaks in a soft, soothing tone of voice.

“You’re safe.” Max repeats for emphasis.

Wondering momentarily if what she’s about to do is a bad idea, Max sighs as she rests her hands on Billy’s arm.

Billy immediately flinches when she touches him and moves out of her grasp.

“Hey, Billy, look at your arms. You’re not Flayed, I promise, you’re you. You’re my brother and you’re going to be okay.” Max encourages him.

Knowing that if she gets Billy to focus on the fact that his skin isn’t marked with the black veins being possessed gave him, that it might help matters.

“Please?” Max reaches for him again and this time, he does look at her when he pulls out of her grasp.

There’s a wild, devastated look in his eyes.

He’s terrified.

It frightens Max a little.

Billy’s the strongest out the two of them.

He’s tough as nails and always will be, but right now?

Right now, he just looks broken and Max just wants to do whatever she can to help fix whatever’s bothering him.

Protect him, like he’d protect her.

Max watches as he breathes heavily, before glancing down at his arms.

The black veins are not there.

He thought they were.

He thought it was happening all over again.

That he was possessed by the Mind Flayer and that he kept... 

Billy buries his head into his hands again, breathing quickly as he continues to cry.

Max just sits there.

Knowing that it will do him some good to let out everything he’s feeling in the form of tears.

It doesn’t mean that Max doesn’t want to comfort him though.

If he’d let her anywhere near him, she’d be trying to give him a hug.

Letting him know that she’s there and that she’s not leaving him.

She didn’t abandon him back when the Mind Flayer was possessing him and she won’t leave him now.

Max couldn’t imagine ever abandoning her brother after everything they went through.

However, despite the fact that she’d just wanted to wait for Billy to come to her, he’s crying so hard, that Max just can’t.

She can’t sit still and wait for him to calm himself down.

She has to do something.

Which is why she decides to retry taking a hold of his hands.

He knows she’s here now.

That he’s not possessed by the Mind Flayer.

Maybe things will be different.

Max breathes a soft sigh of relief when she rests both her hands on top of Billy’s and he doesn’t force her away.

Waiting a few moments more, Max gently squeezes his hands.

Overjoyed when he doesn’t push her off.

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you felt when that thing possessed you. I can’t, it must have been the worst... I doubt whatever I imagine comes near to the shit you went through, Billy.” Max starts talking, hoping that she can get Billy to calm down a little if she can engage him in conversation.

“What I do get, is shitty dreams. Most nights I get woken up because of some asshole dream showing me what happened back then. I see it. I see the Mind Flayer stabbing you, over and over again. I see you lying there, yet...”  
Max pauses, sniffing a little when her eyes fill with tears.

“Yet in my nightmares, you don’t get back up. You’re dead and I’m made to see it happen over and over again. I’m just there, stuck, unable to do anything and when I can move, I’m just hovering over you. I’m trying to wake you up, but I never do because you’re dead. It scares the shit out of me to think that’s what could’ve happened. That I could’ve lost you and I hate that I get these stupid nightmares, but they’re just nightmares, Billy. They’re not real and even though it’s super hard to snap out of them, they’re not real. We survived the Battle Of Starcourt. The Mind Flayer’s gone and I’ve got my brother, that’s reality, but as I said, hard to snap out of that mindset.” Max stops again, squeezing Billy’s hands tighter as her own tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“Which is why, even though I annoy the shit out of you when I do it, I always come and check on you. I have to know that you’re okay and not actually dead.” Max admits quietly and sighs a little in relief when Billy squeezes her hands back.

“I know I can always come to you and that you’ll be here, because you survived, because we’re past all that shit.” Max finishes.

Wanting to give Billy a hug.

She needs a hug now.

“I’m sorry.” Billy murmurs to her.

“It’s not your fault. Nothing that happened was on you, it was the Mind Flayer...”

“I hurt you.” Billy mutters.

“Yeah, you scared the shit out of me. I was terrified that, that thing was gonna kill you and it hurt, it hurt to see you like that, Billy.” Max tells him.

“No.” And that’s when Billy looks up at her, a wild, but glassy look in his eyes.

“I hurt you. I hit you, Max.” Billy reminds her.

“That shouldn’t... I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t want to, Max. I never... Shit, Max I never wanted to do that to you and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Billy practically cries.

“Billy, that was the Mind Flayer. That wasn’t you, you were possessed. Besides, I kinda brought it on myself, I got in the way. I was trying to save you and it didn’t work out. That wasn’t your fault at all, please don’t think that it is.” Max tries to assure him.

“No! I hit you, Max! I didn’t want to. I was stuck inside my head screaming at that thing in there to let me go and you were there, I could hear you and I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you run, to get away from me, but I couldn’t. I tried to stop it, Max, I did, but I couldn’t do shit and I... I hit you.” Billy falls silent for a moment, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I forgive you. Billy, I forgive you. It was the Mind Flayer, I know that wasn’t you, Billy. I knew, I promise, I knew.” Max tries to reach for his hands again when he pulls them from her grasp.

“No matter what happened between us, no matter how much I yelled at you and threatened you or your friends. Despite all the shit I put you through, I never would have hit you. I’d never have done a thing like that to you. I know I’m like him, like Neil, but it never would have gotten that far, I promise. I never would’ve hit you, but then that thing... I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t do anything but let it make me do things, awful things. The shit I did Max...” Billy sniffs when he pauses.

“Yet the worst of it, the worst of it was when it made me hurt you and El... It turned me into a monster, more of a monster than I already was and it made me do those things. It made me hurt you, it made me become him, Neil. I did to you what he’s done to me for years and I hate it, Max. I freakin hate it and I see it!” He rests his head in his hands.

“I see it all over again in my head. I keep hitting you, it keeps making me hurt you. It makes me kill you over and over again and I can’t. I’m too weak to stop it. I see all the shit I did. The people I killed, it all comes back and I can’t stop it and there’s nothing I can do to change it. I feel as powerless as I did when that thing was controlling me and it’s shit. I hate it. I can’t... It’s always there, every time I close my damn eyes.” He leans back against the wall and Max makes a grab for his hands again.

“Billy. It was the Mind Flayer, it got a hold on you and it controlled you. It made you hurt me and all those people. That wasn’t you, that was never you and I always knew that. I was scared of the Mind Flayer, not you. I was scared for you. I wanted to help you and I hated that I couldn’t get that thing out of you. I just wanted my brother back, okay? I don’t blame you for anything that happened when you were possessed, because there was literally nothing you could do about it and I know you don’t see that and I know that it must hurt you to see all the shit it made you do. I’m sorry that it gives you these nightmares, you didn’t deserve anything that thing did you and Billy. Please don’t think that you’re anything like Neil, okay?” Max sighs, holding on tightly to her brother’s hands.

“Yeah, when we first met, you used to scare the shit out of me at times, you were unpredictable and angry all the time. You were such a dick and the biggest asshole I’d ever met, but I never thought you were like Neil. You did some shitty things, but I never thought that you’d turn on me like Neil world turn on you and you never did and sometimes I really tested your patience, but you never hit me, yeah you took your rage out on literally everything else, but I didn’t think you’d hit me, because honestly, sometimes I thought you were alright, that we could be okay and that we could work together against Neil. Billy, I promise, you are not Neil. You’re a shithead, but you’re not like Neil. You’re my brother, okay? You’re the brother who, yeah, can be a major dick, but who would never actually hurt me like that. I trust you, okay? I know you.” Max doesn’t let Billy’s hands go for a minute.

“Today, today I came home feeling like shit and what did you say? That you were here for me if I needed you and that we’re family. It works both ways you know?” Max ends up smiling a little.

“We are family, you are and will always be my older brother, so.” Max just smiles at him then.

“Get used to me being here for you too. You’re not alone, Billy. I’m here for you. Let me help you for once.” Max finishes, squeezing his hands even tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Max.” Billy whispers then and that’s when Max takes the leap and hugs him.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Billy stiffens for a moment, before breaking down in tears.

Burying his head into Max’s shoulder as he cries.

Telling her over and over again that he’s sorry.

That he didn’t mean it and that it wasn’t him.

That he’s sorry.

Max holds onto him as tightly as she possibly can.

So tight that she can feel his heart racing out of control.

Rubbing his back in a slow, soothing motion in an attempt to comfort him as he cries.

“It’s okay.” Max whispers to him.

Trying to reassure him and comfort him in anyway that she can right now.

“It’s going to be okay, Billy.”

It takes awhile.

Hours even, before Billy calms down.

Max hates that he has to go through those things, but she also knows that she’ll do what she can to be here for him if it got this again.

“Go. Go and get some rest, shitbird. I’ll be fine.” Billy had risen to his feet in the end.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere and... Shit.” Max gasps when Billy stands in a patch of light and she realises that the scars on his chest have been really scratched open.

They look awful, red, raw and angry.

“What?” Billy gives her a look.

“Shit, Billy.” Max groans, wishing that she could’ve been strong enough to stop him from nearly gouging his scars open with his nails when he’d attacked them in the midst of his nightmare.

Quickly, Max moves to the bathroom to get a damp cloth for him.

Approaching him slowly, Max attempts to clean the scars out for him, but he immediately takes the cloth from her hand when she comes close.

It’s clear to Max that doesn’t want her to touch them.

Which is why, she sits on the edge of the bed beside him, as he wipes the cloth over the irritated scars.

“Do they hurt?” Max asks softly.

“What do you think?” Billy rolls his eyes at her.

“I didn’t mean right now, of course they’re gonna hurt right now. What I meant was, do they hurt in general?”

“Yeah, sometimes I can feel them. It’s worse when it’s cold. Aches like shit.” He replies.

“I genuinely didn’t think anything could give you any more reasons to hate the cold more than you already do, wow.” Max shakes her head at him.

“They flare up from time to time, I guess. I try to ignore it, but it always reminds me...” He trails off, looking elsewhere for a moment.

“Don’t worry about me, shitbird.” Billy ruffles her hair.

“Go to bed.”

Max doesn’t move from where she’s sat.

“Can I stay? I’ll stay on the very edge, you won’t know I’m even here.” Max pauses for a second.

“I need my brother.”

Billy gives her a long, tired look, before sighing.

“Fine! Fine. Swear to god, you better stay on your own half, shitbird.” He warns her.

Max just smiles, moving to the very edge of the other side of Billy’s bed.

Wrapping herself in the duvet before closing her own tired eyes.

“Goodnight, Billy.” She calls to her brother.

Billy glances over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Night, Max.”

In the end, Billy didn’t end up going back to sleep.

Too rattled by the nightmare to even contemplate doing such a thing.

Instead, he just lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

Which was when Max happened.

One minute, he’s trying to calm himself down by staring up at the ceiling in an attempt to slow his breathing down and in the next minute, Max has rolled away from the edge of the bed and now is somehow lying across him.

Billy stares off into the distance and sighs deeply.

Wondering if he should shove her back to her own half.

However, now she’s kind of ensnared him in some sort of hug and she is using his chest as a pillow.

Glancing down at her and then at the ceiling again, Billy rolls his eyes at himself, but.

He doesn’t push her away.

When Max opens her tired eyes, daylight is streaming through Billy’s open curtains.

“Billy?” Max mutters as she rubs her tired eyes.

“Hey, shitbird.” He calls back to her from where he’s reassembling his bedside cabinet, which he’d evidently broken before Max had gotten to him.

Max gives him a sad smile, remembering the events of last night.

Which is why, she crawls out of the bed and runs over to hug him before he can protest.

“Swear to god, shitbird. You gotta stop with the hugging!” Billy sighs, when he goes from sorting out his stuff to having an armful of Max.

“Shut up, I’ll hug you if I want to shithead.”  
Max mumbles, before getting to the point she was trying to make.

“It’s still okay, Billy. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Thanks, shitbird.” Billy pats her back once, before trying to escape the hug.

“Wanna go and get something to eat?”

Max nods, but doesn’t release him from the hug just yet.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this right now!”

Once Max had gotten herself in comfortable day clothes, she’d practically ran to meet Billy by the door.

Max is always excited to go places when food’s involved.

“We’ll hit the store while we’re out. Get whatever you want for yourself and your friends. I’m going to a party at some point, you can have them over to keep you company.” Billy tells her as they’re walking to the Camaro.

“You know, from everything I’ve heard about ‘Keg King Billy’ I kinda want to see it in action. You should take me to one of your parties one day, they seem legit.” 

“Max.” Billy starts in a warning tone.

“Weren’t you the Keg King back in California as well?” Max continues.

“You could teach me...”

“Max, Max, Max.” Billy sighs at her in a sly tone.

“If you think I’m bringing you anywhere near the kind of parties I attend, you are extremely mistaken.” 

Max huffs.

Maybe she can get him to change his mind one day, or if he’s had a few drinks.

“Also.” Max slides herself into the front.

“You gotta do something about Nancy taking my seat every time we go anywhere together. I sit in the front, I shouldn’t have to be pushed to the back just because she thinks she has the right to sit where I’m supposed to be.” Max growls and shakes her head.

“Who does she think she is? I’m your sister.” Max emphasises.

“We have meaningful conversations, what do you have with her?”

Billy just leans back and chuckles at her, shaking his head.

“Noted.”

“No, not ‘noted’ make it happen! I don’t wanna sit in the back again.” 

Billy rolls his eyes at his sister as he fires up the Camaro and switches on his music.

“Sure, shitbird.” 

“Good.” Max huffs, but gives Billy a smirk.

“I’m glad we could come to an understanding.”

“Me too, Max.” Billy floors the accelerator.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I am so sorry that it’s taken me so long to update. Things got out of control & it didn’t allow me time to sit down & focus on this, which is why I’ve stayed up till the early hours of the morning to finish this one up because I know I promised I’d get this one done as soon as I could. Thank you all so much for your incredible support, you are all so kind & it means so much to me that so many people read these one shots. I’m still surprised that so many people like this, I’ve always been so self conscious of my work & I apologise if sometimes it’s not the best or if the characters are really out of character, I do my best. I did actually start watching season 3 as I was writing this to keep me awake, so I tried to focus on keeping the characters as in character as possible. I still & will always accept prompts. I can’t promise that they’ll be done quickly, but I will get around to all of them eventually. Thank you for all the kindness & for sticking with this story! Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts about this.


	19. Max Hargrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max & Billy fight when Max does something stupid & she fears that she may have lost her brother forever.

REQUESTED: Max & Billy have an awful argument that nearly leaves their brother-sister relationship in shatters. 

(Prank inspired by my second favourite film of all time)

I don’t own anything.

Max is pissed.

Pissed off about how the first few weeks of high school has gone for her and her friends.

They’d gone in with dreams of becoming the popular kids, but had left the first day pretty much isolated from the rest of their year and seemingly hated by all.

Comments were thrown around at them like no tomorrow, it was just like middle school.

It seemed worse though, because the remarks made were incredibly personal and really hurtful to Max and the others.

Max has had it.

They got knocked down in middle school and they didn’t do anything about it then.

Max won’t let them get walked over again this time. 

Things are going to change, Max had decided and when Max Mayfield puts her mind to something.

Things definitely will change.

Neil and her mom are out for the night, so Max had wanted to join her friends and Billy had been invited to yet another party.

He’s taking Nancy with him, which is why he gets out the car with her when the reach the Wheeler’s.

With Nancy’s parents being gone for the weekend, Mike had invited them all over.

Max is a little annoyed with Billy.

They’d talked about what was going on at school.

Billy had given her some tips, that weren’t that helpful and when Max had told him that his tips weren’t helpful, he’d shrugged his shoulders at her.

‘I don’t know what you want me to say, I didn’t have this problem, shitbird.’

Yeah, because the last thing Max wanted to be reminded of was how popular Billy was at high school and still is.

Billy is still ‘friends’ with everyone from his year who were considered cool.

Hell, Max has heard rumours of the basketball team of his year being reunited to show the new team at Hawkins High just how it’s done.

Max still finds the thought of Billy playing basketball weird.

She can’t imagine it at all.

It honestly annoys the hell out of her that Billy is still so popular and still has such an influence on the students of Hawkins High.

He literally just left the damn place and he still goes to and plans parties with everyone who graduated their year.

They’re still the biggest parties in Hawkins and are considered to be the coolest.

All the years at Hawkins High are invited to attend said parties, but the invitations are purely based on who you know and how cool you are.

Max, Lucas, Dustin, Mike and Will, definitely do not even come close to getting an invitation to one of those parties.

Honestly, when she’d got to high school, Max thought that it was gonna be a breeze for her and her friends to become popular.

Billy Hargrove is a legend at Hawkins’s High, everyone knows who he is and the impact he had ever since he’d ridden into Hawkins like a goddam hurricane and dethroned ‘King Steve.’

Max cannot comprehend why Billy is considered an actual legend, but apparently it is what it is.

However, Max had thought that, even though the last thing she wanted was to just be know as Billy Hargrove’s kid sister, was that being Billy’s sister would grant her instant popularity.

It had not.

Max isn’t sure if people are even aware that she is his sister, due to the fact that Billy had done pretty much everything to deny her existence as his sister when he got to Hawkins.

However, now that they actually have a decent relationship, Max had hoped that Billy would be able to provide her with all the means necessary to become popular.

She’d flat out asked him to take her and her friends to one of the parties, or to just give them an invite.

Billy had just laughed at her.

Warning her there and then that he’d never bring her and her friends to a party and that he better not catch her at one of them or her ass is grass.

That there is no way in hell that’s ever gonna happen so she better put it out of her mind.

He said that he’d happily beat up anyone who gave her and her friends a hard time, but that’s about it.

Max hadn’t backed down though and had kept pestering him about it.

She’d even asked him if she could borrow his leather jacket to wear.

Hoping that it would aid in her and her friends mission to becoming the cool kids.

Once again, Billy had annoyingly laughed in her face and told her to stay away from his shit.

They’re currently not saying much to each other, because Max had snapped at him during the drive to the Wheeler’s.

Telling him to stop being a dick and help her and her friends out.

That they weren’t trying to dethrone him like he did to Steve and are just trying to make it in school so they’re not treated like shit all the time.

That they’re not trying to pose a threat to his reign as the Keg King Of Hawkins.

Even though, Max had snapped that she could beat his score if she wanted to.

Which had really pissed Billy off.

He yelled back at her like he used to before they actually started to work on being brother and sister to one another.

Told her to lose the attitude like he used to and that if she and her friends knew what’s best for them, then they’d drop it, or get Steve involved.

Max had argued back, pointing out that Steve’s popularity didn’t last long at all, which she reminded Billy that it was his fault.

Billy had slammed the breaks on a bit away from the Wheeler house, growled at her some more and told her to take it up with Steve next time, before storming off to the house.

Max flipped him off and followed.

“Jeez, don’t break my door down.” Mike winces the second he’d opened the door after Billy had knocked rather loudly on it.

“Where’s your sister?” Billy had grumbled, in a fowl mood after his argument with Max.

Looking forward to meeting Nancy and going to the party where he can get raging drunk even more than he had before.

“Hey.” Max had muttered to Mike, who moved to let her in.

From the look on her face and the fact that Billy looks scarily similar to how he did before he nearly killed Steve, Mike assumes that they must have had an argument.

Which means that Max won’t give a shit about how he treats Billy.

“I don’t know. Upstairs I think? Haven’t seen her all day, she got that flu that’s been going round and hasn’t come out of her room.” Mike shrugs.

“She alright?” Billy mutters through gritted teeth.

“How would I know, I haven’t checked on her. I ain’t risking getting what she’s got, I’m not that stupid.” Mike retorts.

How has no one killed this little shit yet? Billy is wondering to himself.

“Hey, mullet man!” Dustin greets him as he passes in the hallway, carrying a tower of food.

Billy gives Harrington’s kid a brief nod.

Planning on just heading off to his party to do exactly what he’d planned to do.

Get drunk, cause shit.

“Hey, Billy!” Will Byers calls from the stairs, before glaring at Mike.

“Seriously, I cannot believe you’re just leaving Nancy up there like that! She’s your sister, Mike. I know that we want to have fun, but she’s just lying on the floor, it’s not right.” Will folds his arms.

“I’m not risking it!” Mike holds his hands up before heading to the basement.

“Hey, do you mind helping her out? She’s literally lying on the floor, I couldn’t move her and the others don’t want to risk getting sick, we can’t just leave her there, that wouldn’t be right.” Will tells him.

Billy sighs.

He’s pissed off.

He wants to tell the kids that they’re on their own and to stop being pussies and help her.

Not that he cares, but Nancy is one of the only people in this shithole town that Billy can stand.

“Sure.” Billy nods, to a beaming smile from Will.

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?” Lucas calls as he passes them on the way to the basement, carrying the rest of the food.

Seriously, how much food do these kids need? Billy wonders to himself.

“Nah, I don’t get sick, Sinclair.” Billy retorts, as he drapes his jacket over the bannister and heads upstairs.

“Lucas why is the only coke you brought, New Coke?” Mike gives Lucas a look as he enters the basement.

“Because it’s better.”

“Not this again, please.” Max grips Lucas’s arms as she moves to grab some sweets.

“But it is!”

“Do you want me to dump your ass?” Max glares at him.

“Sorry, Max.” Lucas replies in a timid voice, startled by his girlfriends ferocity.

“Alright, I’ve got us all set up for D&D.” Will beams at them.

“Not right now, we got stuff to do before then.” Mike tells him.

“So, how are we gonna work out how to become popular. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m already fed up of all them dickfaces that keep putting us down.” Dustin slams his hands down onto the table.

“Seconded. It’s getting old.” Lucas groans.

“It’s been a week?” El is confused.

“Yeah, a week to long!” Mike shakes his head at her, before throwing himself onto a chair.

“Why don’t we talk to Steve? He was the coolest guy at school. King Steve, remember?” Will suggests.

“Yeah, until some Californian asshole rode into town and took him out.” Mike reminds him.

Surprised when Max doesn’t even glare at him.

The entire Party guessing that Max must be really pissed off with her brother today.

“Literally destroyed him and every connection to popularity he ever had. I mean, I’ve tried talking to him about it, but man is Steve still hung up on all that.” Dustin nods.

“So he didn’t give you any suggestions?” Lucas frowns.

“Nope, he’s still mad about how he got dethroned in the first place. I mean, he still gets invited to parties but he, a) won’t invite us and b) uses them to try and reestablish himself as King Steve. It doesn’t work out for him.” Dustin tells the group.

“Yeah, he’s not gonna beat my brother.”  
Max sighs, leaning into Lucas.

“Talking about your brother, have you talked to him?” Dustin turns to her.

“Yeah and nope, he’s not gonna do shit to help us.” Max grumbles to the Party.

“Shit, he probably could’ve actually helped us.” Dustin sighs.

“Yep.” Max practically growls.

“This is bullshit! You should be cool because you’re the ‘Keg King Of Hawkins’ sister and we should be cool by association.” Lucas exclaims.

“Do people even know that he’s your brother?” Will frowns.

“Doubt it. Billy did everything he could to try and hide the fact that I was his sister when I got here.” Max shrugs.

“Maybe we should try talking to Steve again. I mean, maybe he can tell us how Hargrove managed to make the school his bitch after only being there for a few days.”

“Then we could try something similar, good thinking!” Dustin congratulates Mike.

“Yeah, it’s called being a major asshole.” Max rolls her eyes at them.

“However...”

“Yeah?” Lucas glances to her.

“Whilst Billy has never told me shit about how to become popular. I do know about some of the shit he and his friends pulled back in Cali. Some guy literally became his friend and part of the popular crowd because he did something so stupid...”  
Max trails off, an idea forming in her mind.

“Something we could do to.”

“What do you mean?” El frowns.

“Yeah, what are you thinking?” Dustin is intrigued.

“This guy, he came up with this super crazy prank. He got this cow and left it in the high school gym. He got caught for it, but he became so popular, like I said, Billy was so impressed that he accepted this guy as his friend. I mean, holy shit it was crazy, but it worked. The guy became super popular.” Max explains.

“There’s a lot of cows in the area. It could be done.” Dustin nods.

“Isn’t there a whole field of them literally right next to the school?” Lucas remembers.

“There is.” Mike confirms.

“Holy shit, that could actually work!” Dustin laughs.

“You’re joking right? This is bad idea, guys, please tell me that you’re joking.” Will eyes each one of his friends.

“Max, I’m down.” Dustin grins.

“I mean, if it worked for that guy.” Lucas nods. 

“Hawkins isn’t California! We could get into some real trouble for this!” Will’s eyes are pretty much bulging out of their sockets in horror.

“Yeah, exactly. Hawkins isn’t California. This will be the best prank ever purely because the people of Hawkins aren’t used to such hardcore shit.” Dustin continues.

“Isn’t that why Billy became so cool? Because he had crazy party skills?” Lucas points out.

“Yeah, apparently people don’t party as intensely in Hawkins as they did back in California, so they treated everything Billy did as an act of god.” Max rolls her eyes at the thought.

“Seriously, guys, we can’t do this. Let’s just play D&D...”

“No, Will. We’re doing this. We can play D&D in celebration after we do it or something.” Mike retorts.

“What do we need?” Dustin turns to Max.

“Rope, a lot of it.” 

“Guys, this is so stupid, we’ll get in trouble!” Will protests.

“Will, it’ll be fine. The guy who did it back in Cali got like a weeks worth of detentions, that was it. Don’t worry about it.” Max shakes her head at him.

“How are we going to get there? Me, El and Will got dropped off so theirs only two bikes. We’re not all gonna fit on two bikes and it’s a long way to the school on foot.” Lucas points out.

Max pauses, thinking through her options and she can only think of one.

It’ll be fine.

Billy’s with Nancy and they’ll be in and out.

It could work.

“Come on.” Max beckons them over.

Leading the way up the stairs.

“Guys! You can’t do this. It’s such a bad idea, please...” Will is calling to them, but there’ll all mutually ignoring him. 

Max is pissed.

Billy hasn’t been any help to her, so she doesn’t care that this isn’t something he’d approve of, it’s not like he’ll know they’re gone anyway.

They’ll be back in no time and Billy will be none of the wiser.

If he finds out what they’d done, he’d probably find it funny anyway.

They’d probably get mad respect from him, just like that friend of his did back in California.

Spying Billy’s jacket slung over the bannister, Max digs around in the pocket for the keys to the Camaro, holding them up triumphantly.

“Holy shit!” Dustin grins at her.

“Are you insane? He’s going to kill you, he’s going to kill us. Come on guys, please let’s just...”

“No, Will. If you want to stay here, then go ahead.” Mike exclaims.

“Yeah, be on mullet man patrol. He can’t know that we’re doing this.” Dustin turns to him.

“What? How?” Will folds his arms.

“Just stay down here and hope he stays with Nancy.” Lucas shrugs.

“I hate the fact that my sister is friends with him, it’s so weird.” Mike remarks as El nudges him.

“Let them be friends Mike!”

“It’s a bit weird, El.” Max finds herself actually agreeing with Mike for once.

“How? We’re all friends and that’s not weird.” El is confused.

“I can’t explain it, El. It’s just weird. He’s an asshole and my sister‘s just annoying. Also, he’s over here at the strangest times, I swear. The guy just appears out of nowhere.” Mike shudders.

“Is it weird because they happy scream or something?” El continues innocently and is even more confused when Mike and Max’s eyes widen, Lucas buries his head into his hands and Will and Dustin look like they want to run away.

“What? Max, I thought you told me that when Billy is alone with a girl they happy scream?”

“Oh my god.” Lucas is almost choking.

“We need to go, I’ll explain later.” Max whispers in a tense voice.

“Guys!” Will hisses after them as they slowly open up the front door.

“Keep an eye on things here. If Billy comes downstairs, talk to him about music, he likes music, you can get a good few hours out of him if you mention music.” Max whispers to Will.

“No, guys this...”

“His favourite song is ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’, I think... Not sure, good luck. Don’t sell us out.” Max warns him as the five of them disappear into the night.

Making their way across the front lawn to the Camaro that is parked on the street.

“Is a bad idea.” Will finishes as the door closes in his face.

Surprisingly, getting the cow was not as hard as Max had thought it was.

They picked the nearest field to the school and so they didn’t scare the cows too much, El used her powers to open the gate and waited there, because the cows unnerved her a little.

Max, Mike, Lucas and Dustin picked the cow that had separated from its herd.

Max was incredibly gentle with it and petted it as Lucas, Dustin and Mike got to work on gently securing it with rope.

Not tying it up too tightly so they don’t hurt the cow in anyway.

They’d left the Camaro parked by the school and walked the rest of the way now that they have a cow with them.

Leading it as carefully as they could towards the school.

Getting El to open up all the doors for them with her powers.

The hardest for her to get was the doors to the gym and it strained her a little to get them open.

“Wait here.” Max turns Mike, Lucas and Dustin, who were all surrounding the cow that they’d walked into the gym.

“Come on.” Max takes El’s hand, running down the corridor to the art classroom.

Giggling as she goes, trying to cheer El up, who is getting tired due to the fact that she’s been using her powers a lot recently and because she’s just really unnerved by the cow.

Getting El to open up the classroom for her, Max stops to wipe the blood away from El’s nose for her, before giving her best friend a tight, caring hug.

“What are you doing?” El asks in her usual soft manner.

“Getting the credit we deserve for this.” Max grins as she pulls out a piece of paper and paints.

This is actually going to work, Max thinks to herself.

They’re going to be the coolest kids in school!

Running back to the gym with her freshly painted sign, Max pauses outside the doors.

“Hey, you can stay here if you don’t want to be in there. We’ll be out soon.” Max looks to El, who doesn’t seem to want to be around the cow again.

“Thank you.” El whispers as Max squeezes her hand once, before entering the gym.

Immediately grateful that El hadn’t come with her as the cow is wandering all over the gym and is making loud, disgruntled noises.

“What the hell did you guys do? Why is it so pissed!” Max exclaims as Dustin, Mike and Lucas run around the cow.

“I don’t know!” Mike shrugs his shoulders.

“I think it’s this place, I mean it’s not exactly a field.” Dustin points out.

“I tried to cheer it up by milking her, but it didn’t work. Cow nearly killed me, Max!” Lucas tells her.

“Pull yourself together!” Max groans, before frowning.

“What do you mean ‘She’? It’s a he, Lucas. We got a guy cow.” Max gives him the most bewildered look.

“How? What...” Mike raises an eyebrow at her.

“Was it one udder?” Max folds her arms.

“I mean, yeah...” Lucas trails off.

“Yeah, that’s not an udder, dude.” Dustin shakes his head at him.

“I was gonna say. It was super weird and big and I had to use two hands...”

“Stop, please, shut up! We’ll never speak of this again.” Max grips her boyfriend’s shoulder as Dustin and Mike just cackle at a horrified Lucas.

“Haha, you just...”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Max groans at them, grabbing her sign and attaching it to a very long piece of rope.

Making it into a necklace to drape around the cows head.

“What the hell did you write on that?” Dustin squints at it.

“Awesome.” Lucas wraps an arm around his girlfriend when they read the sign together.

The sign that reads.

‘THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT HAWKINS! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT!’ - Max Hargrove, Lucas Sinclair, Mike Wheeler & Dustin Henderson.’

Laughing, Max gets El to lock the cow inside the gym, before the five of them run out of the school building.

Making sure everything is back where they found it, before absolutely legging it to the Camaro.

“We did it! I can’t believe we just did that, holy shit! Suzie is gonna lose her freakin’ mind!” Dustin is laughing as Max fires up the car.

“That was awesome! We did it, MadMax, we did it!” Lucas cheers, squeezing her shoulder from the backseat.

“That was odd.” El says, but is smiling all the same.

“It was awesome!” Max agrees, cheering as she sends the Camaro down the road at super speed.

Immediately swerving the second she sees two cows walking across the street.

“WHAT THE F....” Max starts to scream, but is stopped by the sight of a third cow that she has to swerve past.

“SHIT!” Dustin screams as El looks terrified.

“I thought there was a gate. There was a gate on that field. Who...” Mike looks around the car.

“Ahh. Forgot about that, it’s my bad. My bad, guys. My bad.” Lucas winces.

“There was about thirty cows in that field, Lucas?! Holy shit! Are you really that stupid?!” Max practically screeches at him.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Lucas groans.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. Are you telling me that we’ve not only put a cow in the school gym, but have also unleashed thirty cows into Hawkins?! Wow, we really...”

“Messed up.” Lucas moans, cutting Dustin off.

“We’re dead, that’s it. We’re dead. We’re never gonna get away with this.” Mike is muttering.

“Hey, hey they can’t tie this to us, there’s no proof...”

“THE NOTE!” Max, Dustin and Mike scream at Lucas then.

“Ahh shit!” Lucas buries his head into his hands.

“COW!” Dustin yells to stop Max from hitting it, who immediately sends the Camaro into a different direction.

Which is also right in the direction of an oncoming truck.

“MAX!” El screams, throwing her hands out to try and use her powers to drag the car away just as the truck smashes into the drivers side of the Camaro.

The mixture of the impact from the truck and El using her powers to put a distance between them and the truck, causing the Camaro to flip over, sending every single passenger in the car into an abrupt oblivion of unconsciousness...

“Holy shit.” Was all Will Byers could say when he’d picked up the Wheeler’s phone and was told by the police that Max, Lucas, El, Dustin and Mike were at the hospital now, because they’d crashed the Camaro.

They’d actually gone through with the plan and crashed the damn car.

“Are they okay? Please...” Will has stopped as he was given an explanation as to the current state of his friends.

They’re all injured in some shape or form, but they’re all going to be okay.

He was told to go and tell Mike’s parents about what had happened, but because he knew that they’re out, Will knew who he’d have to talk to.

Nancy.

Billy.

Billy is going to kill someone.

He is going to lose his freakin mind!

Will spends a good ten minutes pacing back and forth, back and forth, before putting the phone down.

Deciding to get it over and done with.

Climbing the stairs, Will heads slowly to Nancy’s room.

Knocking on the door softly, Will opens it up a little when he finds it to be unlocked.

“What?” Billy’s voice hisses out from the complete darkness.

Wow, that was terrifying, Will is thinking to himself.

“Umm...” Will doesn’t know what to do.

“What do you want, kid?” Billy switches the nearest lamp on, which gives a bit of light to the room, but not much.

Revealing that Billy is lounging on Nancy’s bed, drinking what looks to be a bottle beer, whilst Nancy, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets rests on Billy.

“Don’t wake her up.” Billy hisses.

“Umm.” Will is sweating now.

Panic rolling off of him in waves.

“Something happened.” Will states.

“What? Are those little assholes ignoring you again? Tell them that I’ll run them over with my car if they don’t play that game with you, they’ll know I’ll do it.” Billy threatens and whilst Will is grateful for it he also knows that he needs to tell Billy the truth.

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what is it, kid? I’m not getting any younger here.” Billy takes a sip of his beer.

“Max and the others took your car because they wanted to do this stupid prank, that I told them not to do, but they did it anyway and they ended up crashing the car and they’re now at the hospital. I think they’re okay, they’re all alive, but it’s...” Will throws his hands up in the air, not knowing what else to say as Billy and Nancy, who’d heard every word, both sit upright immediately.

The look in their eyes frightening Will by making him think that they’re going to shoot the messenger.

Oh shit.

“WHAT?!”

Max can’t remember anything from the time she was in the car and the truck was coming towards them until the second her eyes snap open and she realises that she’s lying in a hospital bed.

That she is in so much pain.

Her leg is excruciatingly painful for some unknown reason.

No, not some unknown reason. She ended up in a car crash and must have hurt herself.

She crashed the Camaro...

Billy is going to kill her.

That’s it, she’s dead.

He’s never going to forgive her.

Doctor’s and nurses swarm around her as she starts crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as her cries become quiet screams.

What happened to her friends?

They were in the car with her when they went into that truck.

El tried to pull them away with her powers...

Are they dead?

Did she get her friends killed?!

“Hey, hey, hey! Max, Max! I’m here, Max! It’s okay, you’re okay. We’re okay, Max!” Max thinks she can hear Lucas calling her name, but she isn’t sure.

Her mind is running at a mile a minute and it feels as if all the air has been sucked out of the room. 

“Max!” It’s definitely Lucas and he’s trying to hold her hand.

He’s okay.

She didn’t get him killed...

Without warning, Max immediately turns in the direction of his voice and throws herself as much into her boyfriend’s arms as possible.

Lucas hugs her carefully but tightly as she sobs.

He’s promising her that everything’s going to be okay and Max tries to hold on to that.

She tries to believe him, but she knows, deep down that everything isn’t going to be okay.

Yet, Max holds onto him as much as she can.

He’s making her feel safe.

Bringing her out of her whirlwind of panic.

Lucas always makes her feel safe.

When Max found out that all her friends had survived the incident, they spent a good hour holding on to each other, the best they could with their injuries.

Since she was in the drivers side which took the brunt of everything, Max is the worst off and she’s honestly glad that she is.

Her leg is an absolute mess.

She won’t need surgery or anything, but it is in a bad enough state that she’ll apparently have to wear a brace on it for a while.

There’s also an ugly cut that stretched the length of her arm that had to be stitched up.

El had glass stuck in the palm of her hands from where she’d tried to move the car with her powers.

Lucas, Dustin and Mike also had a few cuts, some of which needed stitches from where they’d been covered in glass.

Other than that and the excruciating pain Max can feel in her leg, that is being dulled by the drugs they’re giving her, they’re all alive and that’s all that matters.

How long they’ll stay alive for, is another matter, as the hospital has rang all their parents and the police are already involved.

In fact, Hopper had only been waiting right outside until they were all fixed up, before coming in.

Bringing them all together in one room.

Immediately starting to scream at them all for what happened.

It was awful.

He kept yelling about how stupid they were and how they nearly got themselves killed.

Asking them over and over again, what they were thinking.

All of them looking pretty ashamed throughout his reprimanding.

They know what they did was stupid and wrong, that they could’ve gotten themselves killed.

Max took the blame for it all, explaining to Hopper why they’d done what they’d done and why she’d come up with the idea.

“I’d have expected this kinda shit to come from your brother, not from you!” Hopper had shouted at her.

To which, Mike had decided to blame Billy anyway, saying that Max learnt the prank from him.

Hopper had just glared at him and told him that just because someone tells you a story about something, that doesn’t mean you should replicate it, especially if it’s something as stupid as that.

Max had then immediately asked about the Camaro and was relived when Hopper told her, that somehow, that thing is still standing.

That it will need a lot of work done on it and by a lot, Hopper means extensive work, but Billy will get his car back in some shape or form.

Honestly, Max is just relieved that it hasn’t been written off.

That’s something, at least.

Billy might let some of them live.

Hopper just started yelling at them all over again for what happened.

Grounding El for six weeks, which he also added he’d be telling their parents to do for the rest of them, when they showed up.

Because Hopper wants to talk to their parents.

Max knew it would take Neil and her mom the longest to get here, due to the fact that they’re out, but Hopper had still managed to get a hold of them.

They’re going to kill her.

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, Mrs. Henderson and Steve and Robin started to arrive then.

Max could hear Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair shouting before they even got into the room.

Lucas wanted to run. 

Get as fast and as far away from the shitload of trouble he’s going to be in the second his parents see him.

However, despite how much they’d shouted at him and how Mrs. Henderson had started reprimanding Dustin.

None of them were prepared for what happened when Steve entered the room.

Other than the time he’d fought back against Billy, none of the kids had ever seen Steve get angry, really angry until now.

Steve went ballistic.

He went absolutely nuts. 

Even Hopper looked a little startled by Steve’s rage.

He lit into all of them there and then, screaming about how they could’ve died, how they could’ve been dead right now.

Asking them over and over again what they were thinking and how on earth did they think that anything they wanted to do was a good idea.

He was so mad.

Robin didn’t say a word, just gave the kids disappointed looks and asked them if they were okay. 

It was only when someone else arrived that Steve finally stopped screeching at them.

Which was when, Steve pulled Dustin into a tight embrace and continued to growl at him for what happened, but in a more worried way than an angry one now.

However, none of them were about to get a break any time soon, as even though Steve had stopped tearing them all a new one.

It was Will, Mrs. Byers, Nancy and Billy that had arrived.

Max couldn’t even register Mrs. Byers coming in and also going absolutely crazy on them for what happened, due to the fact that she couldn’t take her eyes off Billy, who was talking to a police officer and one of the nurses with Nancy.

The two of them had unreadable expressions on their faces.

Truth be told, Nancy didn’t look well at all and was holding onto Billy’s arm as they were probably asking questions.

Yet, it was clear to Max, that they were mad.

That they’re real mad.

No one spoke when Billy finally entered the room.

In fact, Lucas looked like he wanted to jump out of the nearest window and even El didn’t try and great him as she usually would.

The deafening silence, was only broken by Nancy, who had immediately turned to Mike and started hissing at him.

Unable to scream at him properly with hardly having a voice to use.

“I need to talk to Max, alone.” Billy announced to the room, in a voice that scared the shit out of Max.

The same tone of voice he’d used before going after Lucas and Steve.

However, no one questions him.

In fact, they all started to leave the room.

Including Hopper, who took El by the hand.

Max watched as they all left. The Sinclair’s taking Lucas, Mrs. Byers leaving with Will, Dustin leaving with Robin, Mrs Henderson and Steve.

Steve, who immediately started shouting at them again the second they got outside.

Nancy hisses at Mike to go outside and starts to follow him slowly, stumbling around a little, which was when Billy took her to join the others, sitting her down in a chair and draping his jacket over her shoulders, before pushing Mike forcibly in her direction so she could continue her vicious reprimanding.

Which was when Billy reentered the room.

There’s an awful moment of silence that lasts for a good ten minutes.

Max doesn’t know what to do.

If she should speak first, or just wait to see what Billy does.

How he reacts...

Max can’t look at him.

She can’t even look outside the room where, Hopper, Nancy, Steve and Mrs. Sinclair are obviously still trying to get to the bottom of everything that went down and trying to remind them of how stupid they all were to do what they did.

Which is why she looks down, trying not to cry and shaking ever so slightly.

It reminds her of when Billy would scare the shit out of her and she’d sit in his car.

Waiting for him to say something.

Waiting for him to scream at her, as she would sit there, shaking with tears in her eyes.

“Well, well, well.” Billy starts slowly, in that dangerous tone of voice he uses before he loses his entire shit.

“What an absolute mess, huh.”

Max doesn’t know if she’s supposed to respond or not.

She chooses not to.

“MAX!” He barks at her then.

“Yes. I’m so, so...”

“Jesus!” He shakes his head at her then and let’s out that almost deranged laugh he’ll use when he’s really pissed off.

“Do you really think I care, right now, Max? Do you really think that there’s anything you can say to me that will fix any of this? Because it sure as hell won’t fix my car! Or erase the last few hours in which you and your idiot friends stole my keys and did the stupidest thing you could think of!” He’s shouting at her now.

“Billy, I’m sorry. The car... It’s still there, it’s not gone, you can fix it...”

“I know.” He growls to interrupt her.

“They told me and that’s the only reason I haven’t killed someone.”

Honestly, Max would not put murder past him right now.

“Billy...”

“You know what, Max? I get so much shit from that bitch Susan and Neil about you. That I’m supposed to protect you, watch your every move and you know what I tell them? I tell them no, that you don’t need a full time babysitter, because you’re not some stupid kid. Guess I was wrong there!” He turns on her, a violent look in his immense blue eyes.

“I’m not taking the shit for this, not this time. You stole my keys, you went out there and did the stupidest thing you could think of and you crashed the car.”

“I know, I know and it was all my fault, Billy, please. I’m so, so sorry.” Max tries to reach out for him, but he steps as far away from her as he can so she can’t reach him, but he’s still close enough by so he can get his point across.

“It was what?” He snarls.

“I’m so sorry, Billy...”

“Say it again.” Billy growls at her.

“Billy...”

“SAY IT AGAIN!” He bellows at her.

“It was my fault! I’m so sorry, I didn’t. I didn’t mean to.” Max tries everything to keep herself from sobbing.

“When Neil and Susan get here, I’m not getting involved. In fact, I’m not getting involved ever again, because I’m done. I’m not your babysitter, you’re not my responsibility, whatever happens to you is on you, I don’t care any more.” He throws his hands up.

“Billy, please. You’re not my babysitter, you’re my brother.” Max whispers through her tears and immediately regrets it when Billy glares at her.

“No I’m not and I’m going to stop pretending like I am. I’m not your brother.” He hisses.

“And you’re not my sister.”

Max can’t hold back the tears then and they start to stream down her cheeks.

Especially, as Billy walks to her side and glares down at her.

“You’re on your own.” He snarls, before storming out of the room.

Leaving Max to break down into floods and floods of a never ending stream of tears.

Billy was long gone hours before Neil and her mom showed up.

They never asked about him, in fact it was immediately made evident to them that it had nothing to do with Billy, which Max hopes will keep him out of Neil’s line of fire.

Because, as Max had expected, Neil and her mom went absolutely crazy.

They were livid.

Max has honestly never seen her mom so angry before and it startled her to hear her mom yelling at her like that.

Neil’s response had been worse.

He’d yelled at her, threatened her and Max is pretty sure that he would have hit her there and then if it hadn’t been for Hopper showing up.

Hopper having wanted to get the entire Party and their parents into one room.

He did exactly that and Max hated him for it.

Because that put Lucas in the same room as Neil and Max didn’t know what to do, especially when Lucas ran back into the room and immediately went to grab her hand.

Neil and her mom watching his every move.

Neil glaring at Max and Lucas poisonously as he watches them.

It terrifies Max more than anything else.

Max is just relieved that there’s absolutely nothing he can do to Lucas right now.

Which is why, she just held onto Lucas’s hand as tightly as she could, as she waited for Hopper to probably start yelling at them, because Max doesn’t put it past him to do that, even if their parents are present.

Hopper immediately explained what had happened again, how angry he was and how much police time was wasted and is still being wasted trying to track down all the runaway cows.

That he’d already had a conversation with the principal of Hawkins High and that all the kids, apart from Will, had a months worth of detentions to serve.

Hopper also recommended to each one of their parents that they grounded the Party for six weeks, to which all their parents had immediately agreed to.

Hopper had then sighed and looked between them all.

“I think I speak on behalf of all of us, when I say that we’re incredibly disappointed in your actions tonight and that this is never, ever gonna happen again, you hear me? You kids could’ve died!” He’d raised his voice again.

“We’re really, really sorry. It was so stupid and we’ve definitely learnt our lesson.” Lucas interrupted quickly, causing everyone in the room to glare at him and Max to tighten her grip on his hand.

“I should hope so!” Mrs Sinclair shook her head at her son, disappointment evident in both her and Mr. Sinclair’s eyes.

“You kids really messed up today. I know you’re aware of that now and I hope you’re all gonna go home and reflect on what you did and how incredibly stupid that was.” Hopper glared at them all again.

“Let this be a lesson to you all.”

Max is pretty certain that what happened will definitely be a lesson to them all.

Especially for her.

She had to stay in the hospital for a whole night, her leg is in a brace, her mom and Neil have never as been angrier with her as they are now and she lost everything she’d worked so damn hard to build with Billy.

Max didn’t get any sleep that night she spent in the hospital.

Her mom and Neil just left her their, but not before, Neil had grabbed her chin roughly and snarled in her face about Lucas.

He called Lucas things that Max will never repeat or tell anyone about.

Threatening Lucas in a way Billy never had.

It frightened her.

She was scared for Lucas. 

Terrified that Neil would go after him.

Max saw everything that Billy was trying to warn her about.

Why Billy wanted to keep her and Lucas apart because of Neil and why he would’ve done anything in his power to keep Neil away from the situation.

Because how Neil spoke of Lucas honestly scared the shit out of her.

Which is one of the reasons Max cried throughout the night she spent in hospital.

She also cried because she was so stupid, because she crashed the Camaro and nearly got her friends killed.

Because this was her fault, her idea.

Finally, she cried because she knew she’d lost Billy. 

Lost the brother he’d become to her.

It honestly broke her heart...

Her mom and Neil came to pick her up from the hospital the next morning.

With her leg secured in a brace, Max had leaned on her mom to help herself walk to the car. 

Apparently the brace would have to stay on until the damage healed completely and that could take a while.

She really messed it up, just like she did everything else.

The doctor told her to take it easy and not to move around too much.

Neil told her when they were alone, that he’d give her today and the weekend to rest her leg, but she’d be back in school on Monday.

Her mom didn’t speak to her at all, just put the medication Max would need into her purse and helped Max to the car.

Neil, however wouldn’t stop screaming at her.

For what she did, for the trouble she caused, but mainly for Lucas.

He’s more angry about her knowing Lucas than that stupid prank she pulled.

Max didn’t say anything back, just apologised over and over again as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Billy was gone when they got to the house.

In some way, Max was relieved that he wasn’t there after everything that had happened, because she had been so scared as to what she’d have to face from Billy himself if he was at the house when she got there.

Max did ask about him though, when her mom had helped her into her room.

Apparently, the broken Camaro had been towed into the garage and that Billy would be fixing it himself.

That he hadn’t come home until the very early hours of this morning, but had left again to search for some parts he could use to fix up the Camaro.

Other than that, her mom didn’t say anything else, just draped a blanket over Max, told her again how disappointed in her she was and one last thing.

She warned her to stay away from Billy.

Warning her about what Max had already guessed.

That Billy doesn’t want anything to do with her.

When Monday morning came after a weekend of Max lying around in her bed, resting her leg and trying to cope with the pain that radiates through it.

It was time to go to school.

When she got up, Max had immediately assumed that Neil and Susan would be driving her.

Seeing as she destroyed her usual ride.

However, Neil declared that she would be walking to school.

Her mom had protested, but Neil immediately shut that down.

Reminding her that ‘Max needed to learn her lesson the hard way.’

Max couldn’t even argue with that.

Billy wasn’t at breakfast that morning, having had started on his car at six am in the morning, which he’d done on both Saturday and Sunday.

Max hadn’t spoken to him at all during the weekend.

His bedroom door was always locked whenever he was in it and when he wasn’t, he was out working on his car.

Glaring at Max whenever they saw each other.

Pushing past her like she wasn’t even there if they ever met in the corridors.

Treating her exactly as he had done before they started to work on mending their relationship.

In her heart, Max knows that she deserves this, but honestly?

She wants her brother back.

Trying to walk to school on a busted up leg has got to be one of the most excruciating painful experiences Max has ever endured.

The amount of times, she had to stop, when she’d had to sit on the pavement as her leg gave in.

She was already an hour and a half late when she was only half way there.

Which is when she gave up and pulled her radio out of her back pack.

Telling Steve what had happened and asking him if he’d pick her up.

She half expected him to say no, especially considering how mad he was when he’d found out what had happened.

However, he was there in ten minutes.

Max had immediately asked him why he’d done it and he’d just shrugged and said that he wasn’t about to let her walk on her leg like that and that he wanted to wipe the floor with her parents for letting her do it.

Honestly? Max wished that’s something that could actually happen.

She wouldn’t mind seeing that.

Not at all.

The only legitimate silver lining to come out of everything that happened was what Max was met with at school.

Yes, there were people making cow noises whenever she, Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will went passed, but other than that?

They got exactly what Max thought they’d get.

Respect.

People coming up to them and telling them how funny, how awesome and how cool what they did was.

That it was ‘legendary’ and ‘totally cool’.

They’d gotten a bunch of invites to all the most popular parties coming up, which Lucas had immediately wanted to decline as they are all grounded for six weeks.

Yet, Dustin and Mike had immediately shut him up.

“We can sneak out, dickhead!” Mike had nearly kicked him.

People didn’t whisper about Max’s hair, or how she dresses or her hobbies when she passed either.

Instead, the whispered about what she’d done, how badass it was and how no one could believe that Max is Billy Hargrove’s sister.

People she’d never met before, asked her to get them invited to some of Billy’s parties. 

Girls from the now senior year came up and asked her to put in good word for them with Billy.

The people that bullied her, now warned each other to stay away from her.

Whispering that they’d probably get killed if they did anything now, because she is actually Billy Hargrove’s sister and he would kill them personally.

Max honestly didn’t know how to react to any of this.

Especially when people actually called her Max Hargrove.

She knows she should be happy.

This is what she wanted for her and her friends.

To be a part of the popular crowd.

They’re finally cool now and she should be as happy as Dustin, Mike and Lucas are.

Yet, when she planned this, the thought of possibly losing her brother never even came to mind, but she has.

Their relationship is in tatters and it honestly makes her think if any of this was worth it in the first place.

When Steve dropped her back off at her house, Max found herself limping to the side of the garage.

Even though he wouldn’t say a damn word to her, Max still stopped outside the garage when the door was open and Billy was inside, working on the Camaro.

Stood outside, Max could hear Billy chuckling in the garage.

The sound of her brother laughing, immediately cheered Max up.

It gave her hope that he was in a better mood.

That he might be inclined to talk to her.

Which is why, Max had moved towards the open garage door, limping all the way there, before stopping right outside

Peering inside, Max watched as Billy leant over the Camaro.

Nancy was in there with him and was sitting on a chair right next to the Billy and the Camaro.

She was probably still getting over that flu she had, as there was a blanket draped around her shoulders. 

Nancy handed tools to Billy from time to time, the two making light conversation.

Joking with one another about something, Max could tell as they both laughed from time to time.

Honestly, whilst Max doesn’t think she’ll ever get why Billy chose to be friends with Nancy of all the people he could’ve been friends with in this stupid town, she is glad that something makes him happy.

Even if it is Nancy Wheeler.

Taking a closer look, Max also noticed that Billy’s mullet was all tied up and braided.

He’s always tied his hair back when he’s working on his car, but he’s never braided it before.

Max will eat her shoe if it turns out Nancy was responsible for that. 

“Max.” Nancy noticed her first.

Max nodded at her.

“Are you okay?” Nancy gave her a neutral look.

“Yeah, just got back from school.”

“What do you want, shitbird?” Billy growled at her the second he pulled away from the Camaro, an icy look in his anger filled eyes.

“Nothing, I. I, just wanted to say hi.” Max stuttered.

It was evident to Max then, that no matter how much of a good mood Nancy had put him in, that it definitely didn’t extend to letting her in again.

To forgiving her.

“Well you said it.” He muttered.

“Billy...” Max chose to step forward.

“What?!” He snapped at her, which is when Nancy wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

“Jesus, shitbird. There’s literally nothing you could say to me right now that I’d give a shit about.” He had glared at her, which was when Max decided that it was best to get out of his way and limped into the house.

Only pausing once when hearing Nancy start to speak to him softly.

“You can’t ignore her forever.”

“Can if I want to.” He’d grumbled back.

“I actually get why you’re pissed, Max, my brother and their friends? What they did was stupid, it was so stupid and honestly, I haven’t let Mike off the hook yet either. When we got home after the hospital I screamed at him until I lost my voice. What they did was beyond stupid, they risked their own lives for something so dumb and I’m pissed. The only reason I’m not at home yelling at him now is because my mom and dad are. Yes, I think they’ve taken his punishment too far.” Nancy had admitted with a frustrated sigh.

“What did they do?”

“You might not have met my mom and dad before, due to the fact that they’re pretty much never there, but when they are, they can be harsh, loving, but really harsh. They’ve thrown out nearly all of Mike’s toys. I mean, the kids do need to know that what they did was wrong and that it scared the shit out of us, but I think that’s taking it a bit too far.” Nancy had sighed.

“I don’t know, I know I wanted to throw Max’s skateboard into the quarry along with Max herself when I found out what had happened.” Billy had grumbled, which had immediately made Max want to check under her bed to make sure her skateboard is safe.

“But you didn’t?”

“Haven’t had the time, been working on this piece of shit.” Billy slammed his hand down onto the car.

“I’m mad.”

“Yeah. I think we all are and that it will take time to go away, but I’m sure it will.” 

“I’m not sure.” Billy had shrugged.

“Well, at the end of the day, Mike is my brother and Max is your sister and they’re okay, they survived their own stupidity, maybe we should at least remember that.” Nancy suggested.

“Or maybe, I should just fix this thing up and get the hell outta here.” Billy had mumbled.

His words absolutely terrifying Max.

She hadn’t even thought that Billy would want to leave her behind now.

“You wouldn’t.” Nancy had responded.

“I don’t know anymore.” Billy had admitted.

“Seriously?” 

“I don’t know. Why? Want me to stay or something, Wheeler?” He’d retorted.

“Yeah.”

Max could hear Billy chuckling again.

“Worried that your life would get boring without me?”

“Don’t be an asshole, Billy.” Nancy had replied.

“Can’t help it, it’s what I am.” He’d paused then, before laughing.

“Come on, let’s get this piece of shit working again so I can get outta here!” 

His words causing tears to fill Max’s eyes.

“Man do I miss California.”

Two weeks.

It has been two weeks since the incident.

After that awful first day, Steve had driven her to school every day.

However, when Max had woken up, Robin radioed her to tell her that Steve couldn’t pick her up today, because he’s now fallen victim to that flu that’s going round.

Robin had innocently told her to ask her parents to see if they’ll let her stay home.

Max told her that Neil and her mom were gone for the day and Robin had immediately encouraged her to skip.

Max knew she couldn’t do that though, knowing that Billy is in the house and that he’d probably be super pissed if he caught her skipping school.

Last thing she wants is for him to start yelling at her for that, so Max gets herself ready for school.

Wondering briefly if there’s anything she can use in her house as a cane to assist her.

Maybe she could radio Lucas and the others to help her walk, but Max quickly forgets that idea.

Not wanting to ask them for help for something like that.

She almost did it the first day she had to go back to school, so she can try it again now.

Besides, her leg hurts considerably less than it did last week, Max thinks as she makes sure that the brace around her leg is in place, before getting up to get ready for her day at school.

It doesn’t take her long to pull together a comfortable outfit and to take some pain meds.

Heading into the kitchen, Max grand a snack for breakfast, because Billy definitely hasn’t made any.

Or he has, he just hasn’t made any for her.

Sighing to herself, Max grabs her shit for school and leaves the house.

Billy’s music can be heard blaring from the garage, where he is already working on his car.

Seriously, his music wakes her up at six am every day, which is when he starts work on his car.

Normally Max would scream at him to turn it down and they’d argue.

He’d even turn it up even louder for a good hour.

Yet, now Max knows she can’t exactly go and argue with him about that anymore.

Things are different now.

She messed up and she lost everything she’d worked so hard to build with Billy.

Now they’re right back to square one.

Avoiding each other in the house, not looking at each other during meal times and if they ever do, Billy glares at her.

All because she made a mistake.

At first, Max was angry.

She wanted to barge into Billy’s room and yell at him.

Tell him that he messed up so many times.

That he did near unforgivable things to her and she still wanted to have a relationship with him.

That she was able to try and find a way to forgive him.

Yet, Max didn’t confront him, because she thought that might make things worse for starters and also, because she still hopes that he might forgive her.

Reminding herself that Billy gets angrier than she does and that it takes him a long time to calm down from things that have pissed him off.

That, if she’s patient, then maybe he’ll come to her one day and warn her in his own way and things will start to improve again.

Max doesn’t know what to do and it genuinely upsets her to know that there’s nothing she can do about it.

She can’t exactly turn back time.

It’s a sunny day in Hawkins, so Billy has the garage door open and is blaring his music to the world as he works on the Camaro.

Max glances towards the garage once she’s limped her way to the pavement.

Billy is gathering tools.

He’s tied his mullet up into what looks like a messy bun and is staring at the banged up Camaro in an almost mournful way.

Letting out a sigh, Max lowers her head and heads off down the street.

Limping her way as carefully as she can.

Once she tells her teacher that she walked to school, she’s pretty sure they won’t write her up for being late.

Max doesn’t know though, the teachers are so mad at her for the incident.

If it had all gone to plan, Max would’ve laughed about it.

Laughed at her teacher’s reactions.

Enjoyed her new found popularity as ‘Max Hargrove.’ 

Yet she can’t.

She can’t enjoy any of it now.

Not when Billy hates her.

Lowering her head, Max groans at the pain radiating through her leg.

Sensing that it’s about to give way, Max stops, hoping that it helps alleviate the pain, but it doesn’t and she stumbles.

Knowing that she can’t bend her knee without experiencing excruciating pain, Max tries to figure out quickly how to sit down on the pavement before she falls down.

Her attempts are futile and she falls anyway.

Yet, instead of hitting the concrete and messing up her leg further, someone catches her.

Wincing at the pain, but wanting to express her gratitude to the person that came to her aid, Max turns to thank the person.

Expecting it to be one of her neighbours.

It’s not though.

It’s Billy.

Max doesn’t speak, she doesn’t know what to say.

She wants to thank him, but she thinks that it might be best to wait for him to say something first.

He doesn’t, he just gives her a look, before lifting her up into his arms.

Carrying her back to the house.

Max appreciates that he’s being careful not to move her leg, as he carries her back to her bedroom, setting her down on her bed.

“Thanks.” Max looks up at him and for a second, she thinks he might say something in response.

Instead, he just shakes his head at her.

“Only you’d be dumb enough to try and walk to school like that.”

Max can’t help but smile a little, even if he has technically insulted her.

He’s said something to her.

It’s important to Max after two long weeks of silence.

He doesn’t say anything else to her though.

Heading out of her room again only a few moments later.

Max eyes the door, before picking up her radio to talk to El.

It’s a start.

After a whole day, of just lounging in the pyjamas she’d put back on, reading comics, listening to her own music and talking to her friends when they got back from school, Max has had a pretty good day.

However, it is late and whilst she ate some of the chips and sweets she’d had in her room for lunch, she wants a proper meal.

Which is why, she makes a move to get up.

Yet, there is a knock on her door before she can slide off the bed.

Max pauses for a moment, knowing that Billy is the only one in the house.

Her eyes widening, when Billy enters her room, holding a large pizza box.

“Didn’t feel like making anything tonight.” He tells her as he sets the box down so that Max can reach it and so can he, when he sits himself down on the edge of her bed.

“Thanks.” Max smiles at him, startled by this, but incredibly happy at the same time.

“I was gonna make something for myself.”

“You? Jesus, shitbird, I’m glad I thought ahead and got us something to eat before you burnt the house down. Not that I’d hate that happening, but Neil and Susan would be pissed and that’s not what you need right now.” Billy points out.

“Yeah. I’m still surprised that mom hasn’t disowned me.” Max admits, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Billy glances towards her, but says nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Max says quickly, before she can stop herself.

Billy nods once, before taking a slice of pizza for himself.

“I did something really stupid and I’m sorry. It was so stupid...” Max groans.

“Yep, you screwed up big time.” Billy retorts.

“I know and I’m so sorry, I know that sorry probably isn’t good enough, but can it be a start? I’ve learnt my lesson.” Max finds herself admitting.

“I bet you have.”

“Can I explain why, now? I know you didn’t want to listen before.” Max decides to ask.

“Shoot.” Billy takes a bite out of his pizza, staring at her now.

“I was pissed off. I thought we’d have an easier time in high school, that we’d be popular, but we weren’t and it was worse than before and I thought, that if we did a stupid prank then it was guarantee us popularity. I mean, it kinda worked...”

“Swear to god, Max.” Billy growls at her then.

“I didn’t want it though, it felt wrong, because I did something stupid and I lost my brother because of it. I nearly got my friends killed for something as dumb as being popular. I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Max groans again.

“I can, I’ve done some pretty dumbass things, shitbird. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last to do something like that, I’d tell you some of the shit I did, but I don’t trust that you won’t go and do it!” Billy gives her a look.

“At first, I think I did it because I was pissed that you weren’t doing anything to help us and that you thought we should go and bother Steve, when you literally are the reason that he lost all the popularity he has.”

“Yeah...” Billy smirks briefly at the memory of taking down ‘King Steve.’

“Why didn’t you help me, Billy?” Max decides to press the matter.

“Because I didn’t want you to go and do exactly what you ended up doing. You’re such an idiot, but you’re my sister, my kid sister and I don’t want you turning out like me.” He admits to her and Max falls silent.

She hadn’t expected that.

“If I taught you half the shit I did to get where I am today... Shitbird, that wouldn’t be you and it wouldn’t be your friends. I did some real dumbass, shitty things to become the most badass dude going. I’m an asshole, you’re all just a bunch of annoying nerds.” Max isn’t sure if he’s teasing her or not.

“The last thing you and your friends want is to turn out like me. No one wants that, I don’t want that and I’m sure you idiots wouldn’t either, because that’s not who you are. You’re my annoying kid sister who likes to skateboard and play stupid nerdy games with her friends. What did I tell you? People at high school are assholes, that’s just how it is. Yeah, you actually might have made life easier for yourself and your friends doing what you did and if it had gone any differently, I might have been proud.” He reveals.

“Really?” Max gives him a wide eyed look.

“That shit you pulled? Wild, Max. Kinda shit I’d pull. You know, back in Cali, we accepted this guy into our circle because he did something similar to what you did.” Billy tells her.

“I know, you told me, which is where I got the idea from.”

“I never told you about that.” 

“Um, yeah you did?” Max is puzzled.

“Nah, think I’d remember...” Billy starts, then sighs.

“Had I come back from a party?”

Max pauses then and thinks back to when she’d heard the story for first time.

Billy was half lying on the couch, having flipped over it after he’d come home.

From a party.

“Yeah...” Max trials off.

“Never listen to me when I’m drunk.” Billy warns her then.

“Noted, you talk crap most of the time anyway.” Max teases back, feeling more confident again now.

“Hey.” Billy gives her a piercing stare.

“Seriously, shitbird. You do you, don’t let the other kids get under your skin. I’ll always happily beat the crap out of the ones that do, if that’s what you want.” Billy offers.

“Hell, I’ll even make sure that they don’t stay popular for long if they mess with you. You come first, shitbird, alright?” Billy glances at her and Max can’t help but smile brightly.

This is more than just a start.

It feels like she’s slowly, but surely seeing hints of their relationship starting to heal.

It’s not lost.

She’s been given another chance.

“It nearly worked out. We got the cow into the gym, I put the sign on it.”

“Sign was great.” Billy snorts.

“Then we got into the car, but the police must have gotten an alert from somewhere because they showed up and I panicked. Then Lucas remembered that he hadn’t locked the gate, which is obviously why there were cows all over Hawkins. Everything was going fine until I almost hit one of the cow’s and that truck hit us. Honestly, we’d have all been dead of it wasn’t for what El did.” Max shudders, briefly remembering how El had used her powers to save their asses.

“You’re so dumb, shitbird. Can’t believe you were stupid enough to... I can’t believe Sinclair was dumb enough to leave the gate unlocked.” Billy is shaking his head at her again, before grabbing the second to last slice of pizza.

Eating it, before getting up.

“I’m gonna go back to my car you crashed.” Billy fixes her with a glare.

“Want anything?”

“Can I come with you?” Max decides to offer.

“I don’t want you touching my car, shitbird. You’re never going in it again after this stunt!” He threatens her.

“I’m not gonna do anything, I just want to sit with you, if that’s okay?”

Billy stares at her for a moment.

“Fine! Finish your food.” He grumbles.

Max just beams.

“I’m dragging your ass right back in here if you say a word about my music, shitbird.” He tells her firmly.

“Got it.” Max nods.

She just wants to spend more time with her brother.

Max thought she’d feel awful being in the same space as the Camaro after what she did to it, but she found herself really enjoying sitting in the garage with Billy.

He’d given her a seat and another one so she could put her leg up.

He’d also put the tool box right next to her, so she could hand him tools when he asked for them.

It was interesting for Max, watching Billy work on his car.

She’s done it before.

She used to always be around him when he was fixing up the Camaro after the Fourth Of July incident.

Yet, this times, he’s fixing it up because she crashed it, so she’s quieter this time.

Really just speaking when Billy speaks to her, choosing to listen to his music instead.

Happy that she hasn’t lost her brother.

Yeah, this is gonna take a while for them to move on from and she doubts very much that Billy is ever going to let her live this down.

He’ll never forget it.

However, at the end of the day, Max has still got her brother and they’re not back to square one.

It’s all she could ask for really.

It truly is the best possible outcome.

It’s midnight when Billy finally calls it quits.

“It’s a work in progress, but I’ll get there.” He grumbles, glaring once at Max.

He’s pissed.

He is so mad about what happened, but Max is still a kid.

After all the shit they’ve been through, it’s easy to forget that she’s still only young.

His kid sister.

If it had been anyone else but Max, they’d be dead and gone by now.

“I’m sorry.” Max says again.

“You better be.” Billy mutters, before picking her up again.

Carrying her back into the house and to her room.

Max is actually grateful not to be walking on her beyond pain filled leg.

Billy brings her painkillers and sits beside her as she takes them.

“Hurts like shit doesn’t it?” He guesses.

“Yeah, I’ll live.” Max shrugs.

“So will your car, don’t worry.” She nudges him.

“Yes.” Billy nods, before glaring at her.

“Scared the shit out of me.”

“I know, I know how much you love you car and after everything that happened to it during the Battle Of Starcourt, I’m really sorry that I messed it up.” Max sighs.

“Wasn’t just talking about the car, shitbird.” Billy silences her.

“You scared the shit outta me.” He grumbles.

“It wasn’t even because you crashed my car and that I nearly lost one of the only things I give a shit about in this stupid town. It was because you could’ve died. We’re family, shitbird. You are my sister and I’m supposed to keep you safe. I’m not supposed to find out that my sister nearly got herself killed pulling some stupid prank that I told her about. You’re a smart kid, Max. This is the kinda shit I do. You’re not like me and you never will be, because you’re smarter than that. Yeah, I’m pissed about my car, shitbird, I am, but I’m also pissed that I nearly lost the only family that I got. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re my sister, I don’t wanna lose you, Max.” He admits.

Max is about to respond.

Explain to him that she feels the exact same way and that she’s so sorry.

“If I gotta stay in this stupid world, so do you. You’re not getting away that easily.” He mutters and Max just nudges him.

“Hey, shithead!”

“I’m being serious, shitbird.” Billy glares at her then and Max leans back against her pillows, shaking her head once, before turning to face him again.

“Are we cool?” 

“You promise me that you’re never gonna pull a stunt like that again?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, it wasn’t worth it.” Max nods quickly.

“No it wasn’t and if you ever wanna do something like that again, you come to me first, alright? I know what I’m doing.” Billy smirks and Max beams at him.

“We’re cool, shitbird.” Billy tells her then and it means the world to Max to hear those words after everything that’s happened.

“You’re not alone. I’m not gonna leave you with Neil and Susan. I’ll always have your back, Max. I was pissed, real pissed and whilst I meant some of that, you are my sister and I’m your brother. Always have been, always will be, alright? I shouldn’t have said that I wasn’t.” Max appreciates what he’s saying, but also knows why he got mad and that’s why she really doesn’t hold it against him at all.

“It’s okay, I get it. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Max looks up at him in a soft manner.

“You said earlier that this mess caused you to lose me. Hate to break it to you, shitbird, but you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m your brother.” Billy states firmly.

“You’re stuck with me for life, got it?” 

Max just smiles as she rests her head against his arm.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so stupid, I’m so sorry that it’s not great. I wanted to write Max & Billy having an argument for you all, but I didn’t want to make it all angst filled, which is why I wrote it the way I did. I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated, I planned to, but I moved into my university house & I broke my finger, so that stopped progress for a little while & I’m so sorry that it did, which is why I wanted to get this done as quickly as I could, hence why I’ve stayed up until the early hours to get this all finished for you guys, because you are all wonderful people & I want to get these chapters out for you as soon as I can, because you’re all so kind leaving all these incredibly sweet comments & the kudos. It means the world to me, thank you. Thank you all so much for reading & please do comment on this & tell me all your thoughts.


	20. The Evolution Of Billy Hargrove & Lucas Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Max’s sake & more. Billy defends Lucas in an impossible situation.

REQUESTED: Billy defends Lucas & finally explains to him why he had it in for him at the beginning. This is probably one of the worst one shots I’ve ever written, but after all this time, I had to post it.

I don’t own anything.

Sitting up in bed, Billy Hargrove groans.

He feels like actual shit.

His head is pounding and the scars that mark his sides and stretch across his chest feel tighter than ever before.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Billy tries to wake himself up and shake off this incredibly shitty feeling.

It doesn’t work.

His head continues to pound and everything aches like hell.

When a wave of dizziness passes over him, Billy decides to lie back down.

Wondering if he can sleep through the whole day.

It is the weekend, after all.

No one will care.

Not even Neil and Susan bother him on the weekend, not unless Max has gone missing or needs a ride.

She normally opts to boarding or walking to her favourite bunch of nerds on the weekends.

Unless Neil and Susan want to know where she’s going, then they’ll get Billy to drop her off and pick her up.

Despite the fact that his relationship with Max has improved significantly, it does piss him off to no end.

He’s not her goddam babysitter.

She’s fourteen, he definitely didn’t need a babysitter at fourteen.

Neil never gave two shits what he did when he was fourteen and he did a lot.

Max’s activities as a fourteen year old are nothing compared to the unholy shit he used to get up to at her age.

He’ll never tell Max about half the shit he did, in fear she’d try to copy it, especially after what’s being dubbed as ‘the cow incident’ that involved her crashing his damn car in an attempt to gain some popularity.

Whilst he’ll never let her go near the drivers seat of the Camaro again and had been shoving her in the backseat for the first fews days when he got the Camaro back on the road, he has mostly forgiven her for what happened.

The Camaro is still a mess, but he can at least drive it now.

Which is why if Max needs taking anywhere and Susan and Neil are being difficult, then they will be getting him to take her.

There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to protect his sister, but her going to hang with her nerdy friends isn’t something she needs protecting from.

If only Neil and Susan would give him a break, or, Billy doesn’t know...

Actually raise Max themselves, because Susan is her mother!

He shouldn’t have to be forced into the role of a third parent for her.

Yeah, if Neil and Susan were ever out of the picture he’d happily take full guardianship of her.

But they’re not, they’re here and they’re doing a shit job, just like they always do.

Billy hates them so much.

He wishes they were out of the picture.

That he and Max were free.

Picturing himself and Max sitting on a Californian beach is the last thing Billy does before succumbing to sleep again.

Assuring himself that, when he wakes up all of his aches and pains will be long gone.

Whilst Billy is the type of man to never admit when he’s wrong, even he’s gotta admit that he was definitely wrong when he thought that he’d wake up and there would be no more aches and pains flooding throughout his body.

His head definitely feels heavier than before, his chest aches horribly and now he feels more nauseous than anything else.

With his entire head feeling as if it’s spinning, Billy keeps his eyes closed and rolls into his side.

It’s freezing in his room today, so he basically cocoons himself in his duvet.

Deciding that he’s just going to shut off from the world today and face the day anew tomorrow.

However, the universe apparently wants to throw him a shit one today, as there is the distinctive sound of someone knocking softly on his bedroom door.

Believing it to be that dozy cow, Susan, Billy just tightens his hold on his covers and squeezes his eyes shut tighter than ever before.

“Billy.” Someone is shaking his shoulder lightly then.

“Billy.”

Sitting upright immediately, Billy turns and glares at the person responsible for disturbing him.

“Jesus, shitbird!” He growls at Max, who is stood over him.

“Hell do you want?”

“Mom won’t let me skate to Mike’s. Apparently if I want to go, you have to take me.” Max sighs.

“Well, shit.” Billy grumbles.

“Seriously, shithead, I’d go on my board if mom would shut the hell up, but she won’t and she’s not backing down. Please, Billy? You just have to take me there, I’ll skate home and I promise that I’ll make it look like you drove me home, please?” Max begs him, widening her eyes in the hopes that Billy will give in.

Billy is pissed.

Typical Susan.

He hates that dozy bitch.

Yet, if he takes her then that means he won’t get shit from both Max and Neil.

He could also take Max up on her offer.

Let her skate home and come up with some elaborate lie to tell her mom and Neil.

Then, he could just drop her off and go back to his bed.

“Billy, are you okay?” Max reaches out towards him, a worried look in her eyes.

Her expression soft as she moves to sit down.

“I know you don’t want to take me, I get it.  
It’d probably piss me off too, but please, I just want to meet my friends.” Max sighs.

“I’ll do it, shitbird, jesus...” Billy grumbles.

Max beams happily.

“Thanks! I’ll go and tell mom, it might actually shut her up now.” Max grumbles and Billy can’t help but give his sister a weak smile.

“You sure you’re okay?” Max pauses before she gets up.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look...” Max trails off when Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“What? I dare you to say it, shitbird.” He grumbles at her.

“You look like you should really be staying here and I’m sorry that I’m dragging you out when I could easily go on my own.” Max sighs, before folding her arms.

“You feel like shit, don’t you?”

“Don’t worry about me, shitbird.” Billy mutters back to her.

“Yeah, but I am. You look like you got run over by your own car. Are you sick? Did you go to some insane party last night?” Max lists off her thoughts as to why Billy looks so off.

“I’m fine, shitbird. Come on, let me get up if I have to take you.” He murmurs with a roll of his eyes.

Max doesn’t budge.

“Want me to take you or not?!”

“I could stay here with you, if you want.” She offers.

“Get out, get ready. I don’t care.” Billy waves a hand at her and Max just sighs.

Why does her brother have to be so incredibly stubborn all the time?

Billy keeps to his word and drives Max to the Wheeler’s.

Glaring at Susan on his way out for putting him in this position.

Max ain’t some little kid, she could have easily skateboarded her way to her friends.

Honestly, the only reason Billy hadn’t told Susan to go to hell, is because Neil is the last person he wants to deal with today.

When they reach the Wheeler’s, Billy grumbles when he can’t find his cigarettes. 

“Go on, do what you gotta do, shitbird. You’re skating home, yeah?” Billy mutters as he searches for his cigarettes.

“I can ask Steve for a lift.” Max tells him, before giving her brother a look.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I will be, when I find my damn smokes!” Billy growls.

“Maybe you ran out.” Max suggests.

“Maybe, shitbird.” Billy grumbles.

“Go on, scram. Enjoy yourself and all that. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Okay.” Max smiles at him softly, before taking the opportunity she gets to grab his hand tightly.

Horrified when she realises how feverish his skin is to touch.

“Holy shit, you’re burning up! I knew there was something wrong with you, you’re sick.” Max exclaims.

“I’m fine, shitbird, don’t worry about it. It’s just warm in here...”

“Billy it is freezing in here. You’ve finally got that flu that’s been going around.” Max gives him an ‘I don’t buy your bullshit’ look.

“Who cares, I don’t. Go, get outta here, shitbird.” Billy grumbles.

“Are you sure...”

“Max!” Billy snaps at her then.

“Go.” He urges her.

“Seriously?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

“I ain’t kidding around, shitbird, get outta here. Do what you gotta do, I don’t care.” Billy sighs.

“Just go back to bed, okay? Lock your door, I’ll climb through the window or some shit later. Go and get some rest.” Max pretty much orders, knowing that there’s no way in hell that Billy will let her look after him.

Even if she really feels like she shouldn’t leave him alone right now.

All her natural instincts are screaming at her to stay and at least try to look after her brother.

“Sure, shitbird.” Billy murmurs, leaning over her to unlock the door.

“Go.” 

Max gives him a long, doubt filled look.

She really doesn’t want to leave him, but this is Billy and he’s told her what he wants her to do and there’s never any changing his mind when he’s addressing her in the tone he’s using now.

Which is why, with a heavy heart, Max  
does what she’s told.

Despite immediately wanting to go back to his bed, Billy knows that he’s got to stock up on cigarettes before he does so.

He can’t run out of them.

In fact, he’s pretty sure he needs a smoke just to get himself through the journey home.

It doesn’t take him long to find a store where he can grab himself a couple of packets of cigarettes.

Shoving them into his pockets and heading back to the Camaro, Billy pauses when he passes the alleyway behind the store he just came out of.

There’s a fight going on.

Some guy has a kid shoved up against one of brick walls.

Billy stops when he sees the kid being slammed sharply into the wall.

He’d have walked away if he hadn’t come to realise that the kid wasn’t just some random kid.

It’s Lucas Sinclair.

Billy starts to move towards the fight, but finds himself pausing once more when he realises what is actually happening here.

That Lucas is being attacked by Neil...

He can hear it.

The words Neil is snarling at Lucas.

The awful slurs he is calling the kid.

Billy’s blood runs cold.

He should leave, he should walk away and let what he always knew Neil was gonna do if he ever discovered and tracked down Lucas Sinclair happen.

If he does anything, he’s dead and shit knows what would happen to Sinclair then.

However, if he leaves right now then the things that could happen to Sinclair...

Billy doesn’t even want to think about what Neil could do to that kid.

That’s right, Sinclair is a kid.

He’s a kid and Max cares about him in a way Billy never understood and despite the fact that he’d warned her over and over again about the shit that would go down if Neil ever found out, Max had stuck by Sinclair’s side.

He’d become her boyfriend.

Billy’s dislike for Sinclair comes from the fact that he’d go to the ends of the universe to protect his little sister, but Neil’s hatred for Sinclair comes from something worse.

It’s why Billy knows that he can’t just walk away and let whatever happens happen.

It’s why Billy does the one thing that he knows will immediately seal his fate.

“Get away from him!” Billy finds himself growling, before he forcibly launches himself forward and uses all the strength he can muster to pull Neil off of Sinclair.

The shock that came with the arrival of Billy and the fact that he’d been forcibly dragged away from Lucas, causes Neil to immediately drop Lucas, who hits the ground with a thud.

“GO!” Billy yells at Lucas, who is dazed and confused, trying to work out what just happened and what is happening right now.

“GET OUTTA HERE, KID! GO NOW!” Billy is cut off by Neil punching him across the face.

Lucas scrambles to his feet and breaks into a run, stopping at the entrance to the alleyway.

Unable to draw his eyes away from what is happening right in front of him.

“What are you doing here, Billy?” Neil growls at him.

“I could ask you the same thing, but I think I got that all worked out.” Billy glares at Neil.

“Goddammit, he’s just a kid.” Billy hisses, which is when Neil punches him again.

“What that is, is something that you knew about and should’ve dealt with the second you saw it with Maxine!” Neil yells at him, grabbing Billy by the collar of his jacket and forcing him up against the brick wall, just like he’d done with Lucas only a few moments ago.

“Why didn’t you deal with it? How could you let something like that continue, what have we talked about?” Neil growls menacingly.

Billy just shakes his head at Neil.

He was already in deep shit from the second he’d pulled Neil off of Sinclair.

What he does now won’t be as bad as that in Neil’s eyes, surely.

“Go to hell.” He hisses back in Neil’s face and it feels good.

It feels so good to spit those words right back in Neil’s face after everything that asshole has put him through.

Neil growls and smacks Billy across the face again.

“Respect and responsibility! That’s what we talked about. You’re supposed to look out for Maxine, it’s your job to look out for Maxine and what have you done? I’ll tell you what you’ve done. You’ve done nothing for her, because if you gave a damn about your sister and what Susan and I say and do what you’re goddam told to do! Maxine would not be associated with people like that. It’s not natural and you know this, you’ve been told this over and over again and the fact that you haven’t done a thing about that, that...”

“Kid.” Billy mutters back.

“What did you just say?” Neil growls, shoving Billy into the wall again so he ends up smacking his head into the bricks.

“He’s a kid, he’s an idiot kid, I’ll give you that, but he’s a just kid and as long as that little shit doesn’t do anything to hurt my little sister, I ain’t got a problem with him.” Billy states firmly, which causes Neil to punch him so hard that his vision blurs.

“You’ll learn that there’s certain people that you don’t associate with, Maxine will learn that lesson too after this. I’m disappointed in you, son. You should’ve done something about this.” He points to Lucas, who is still standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

“Shit.” Billy mutters.

Why hadn’t Sinclair ran for the hills?

That stupid, stupid kid.

“Let me fix your mistake.” Neil hisses.

“My mistake?” Billy murmurs as Neil suddenly releases him.

The sudden release almost causing Billy to collapse, due to the throbbing ache in his head.

“I told you to protect Maxine and once again, you’ve failed to follow a simple instruction.” Neil hisses at him, before turning on Lucas.

Billy forces himself to recover quickly.

“That’s because no one tells me what to do.” Billy snarls, before dragging Neil back, away from Sinclair.

“Not anymore.” He hisses before raising his hand to block Neil’s oncoming attack.

Doing something he’s never dared do before.

Choosing to fight back.

“You’ll regret that, son.” Neil growls at him.

“I know.” Billy mutters, deflecting another one of Neil’s punches.

“But aren’t you and Susan always on my back about protecting Max, like the good, kind, respecting brother that I’m supposed to be?” Billy dodges another one of Neil’s punches by pushing Neil away from him.

“Well, that’s exactly what I’m doing here.”

“You...” Neil advances on him quickly.

“No!” Billy shouts and deflects another one of Neil’s punches by impulsively throwing a punch of his own.

He did it.

He actually fought back and ended up striking his own father.

He messed up.

Holy shit he’s really messed up now.

Billy doesn’t wait for Neil to recover.

Choosing to run for it, he grabs Sinclair’s arm in passing.

“Did he hurt you?!” Billy snaps at the bewildered Lucas Sinclair.

“Shit, Sinclair, did he hurt you?” Billy squeezes the kids arm.

“No, no, he...” Lucas starts and Billy let’s out a long sigh, which is only cut short due to the tightness in his chest.

“Come on.” Billy mutters, coughing before quickly dragging the frightened kid towards the Camaro.

Not looking back once, not even when he can hear Neil screaming at him.

He just doesn’t stop running until he’s forced Sinclair into the Camaro and has gotten inside himself, absolutely flooring the accelerator the second he’s got the engine going.

Driving away.

Running away...

His head is pounding now.

It hurts so damn bad that it feels like it’s about ready to split open.

Some of it is the headache he already had mixed with getting his head slammed up against a brick wall and being punched in the face by Neil a few times.

It’s near agonising, but Billy doesn’t stop driving.

Breaking every speed limit known to man and god to get as far away from that place as possible.

Lucas doesn’t say a word.

He doesn’t know what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

He can’t believe what just happened.

That, that psycho was Max and Billy’s father.

When he’d been cornered, he hadn’t recognised the man, seeing as Max has never let him meet her parents.

Lucas is pretty sure he knows the answer as to why she hasn’t now.

Because her step father is insane.

Lucas always thought that Max’s hesitation to be seen with him was all just about Billy being a dick.

That it was all Billy being an asshole and nothing more.

He was wrong, he was so wrong and today? If Billy hadn’t have been there, Lucas doesn’t even want to imagine what might have happened.

Max’s asshole brother saved his ass.

He didn’t have to do that and from how his father reacted.

From how he started to beat Billy like that...

Billy would have had all the reason in the world not to help him.

It becoming incredibly clear to Lucas that what he just saw might not have been a one time thing.

That this has happened more than once.

It’s how Billy reacted that makes him believe that.

He hadn’t looked at all surprised that his own father had just punched him in the face.

In fact, Lucas even thought that Billy looked like he expected it to happen.

The conversation between them...

Every single minute of their interaction just screamed that something similar had definitely happened before at Lucas.

That Billy has been hurt like that by his own father before.

It doesn’t surprise Lucas at all, in fact, it makes a whole lot of sense.

He remembers the distant look in Max’s eyes when she talked to him about Billy.

When she told that that Billy’s always been a dick, but now he’s just angry all the time.

Lucas can definitely imagine why now.

If that’s how they have to live.

It terrifies him.

It honestly scares the shit out of him and not just because of what happened, because of what could be happening to Max all the time.

That she could be treated in the same way that son of a bitch treats Billy.

It makes him afraid and angry.

So incredibly angry.

His want to protect Max stronger than anything else right now, because the awful thing is, is that Max and Billy have to live with that piece of shit.

A guy who obviously thinks that it’s okay to hit his own son and terrorises his step daughter’s boyfriend.

Lucas used to think that Billy was the most dangerous man he’d ever met.

Max’s older brother still scares the shit outta him, but despite that night at the Byers’, Lucas has never been afraid of Billy in the way that he was afraid of his father today.

Lucas never would’ve guessed that Billy would’ve shown up and saved his ass the way he did. 

Just like Steve had saved him from Billy that night at the Byers’.

It does make Lucas think about how times have definitely changed since Billy and Max first road into Hawkins.

Yeah, Billy is still an asshole, but Max knows how to handle him and whilst Lucas still gets the whole ‘you do anything to my sister and you die’ vibe from Billy, Lucas is pretty confident that Max would be able to stop him if he ever lost his entire shit with him again.

He’s probably always going to be an asshole, but what happened less than an hour ago is definitely making Lucas reevaluate his entire perception of Billy.

Billy slams the breaks on the second they reach the Wheeler’s, startling Lucas even more and snapping him out of his bewildered thoughts.

Taking out his lighter, Billy shoves a cigarette between his lips and lights it up.

However, the smoke only makes the ache in his chest increase.

Muttering to himself, Billy holds the cigarette, breathing slowly in an attempt to shift the tightness in his chest.

“You tell Max about what happened back there and you’re dead, Sinclair, you got that? You’re dead. I’m not shitting around here. Max doesn’t find out about this, alright? She never finds out about this.” Billy finds himself hissing menacingly at the already frightened kid.

Lucas nods quickly.

This is the Billy Hargrove he’s used to dealing with.

Max’s terrifying older brother.

However, after what just happened, Lucas is grateful for something familiar.

“Are you okay?” Billy murmurs, so quietly that Lucas is sure he heard him wrong.

“Umm...”

“Not a trick question, Sinclair! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Billy snaps.

Lucas is even more stunned than he was before.

First Billy Hargrove saves his life and now he’s expressing mild concern?

Is he in the Upside Down?

Is Billy possessed again?

Max would’ve slapped him if she knew what he was thinking, Lucas reminds himself, trying to put all thoughts of Billy being possessed out of his mind.

“I think so? What the hell was that?” Lucas finds himself exclaiming.

“None of your business, Sinclair.” Billy leans back in his seat.

Lucas’s eyes widen.

None of his business?

He was nearly killed by Max and Billy’s lunatic father and it’s ‘none of his business?!’

Lucas snaps.

“None of my business? Seriously?! I was just minding my own business, Billy! I’d stopped at the store for a coke on my way here and out of nowhere, that asshole grabs me, shoves me into a wall and starts screaming at me! Threatening me over and over again, because of my relationship with Max! He said shit... He said a lot of shit and it, it scared me alright? That asshole probably would’ve killed me if you hadn’t have shown up!” Lucas ends up pretty much screaming at Billy.

“You done?” Billy doesn’t even look at Sinclair then.

“Does he hurt her?” Lucas cries then.

“What?” Billy tilts his head in Sinclair’s direction.

“Does that son of a bitch hurt Max they way he obviously hurts you?” Lucas clarifies what he’s asking.

“No.” Billy’s answer is short and simple.

“You think that piece of shit would still be breathing right now if he hurt Max like he...” Billy stops.

“It’s okay.” Lucas ends up saying after a moment of uneasy silence.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I got the picture and honestly? It explains a lot.”

“Does it now?” Billy sighs.

“How...”

“We’re not talking about this, Sinclair. All you need to know is that it’s none of your business, I’ve got Max’s back and that asshole will loose a goddam hand if he ever goes near her.” Billy snarls angrily, stifling a cough, which Lucas raises his eyebrow at.

“Oh and never come by the house, ever. You got that, Sinclair? You wait at the end of the street, the next street. I’ll bring Max to you if I have to... What?” Billy trails off when Lucas lets out a snort and sits back in his seat.

“I always thought Max didn’t want me to come to the house because of you, because you were the problem. I never thought... I mean, yeah. I thought it was odd that Max never wanted to introduce me to her parents and screamed at me when I asked her to, because she’s obviously met mine and it was great, but I thought it was because of how much you hated me.” Lucas admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“Guess I was wrong.”

“I never wanted this to happen.” Billy admits, gripping the cigarette between his fingers even tighter than before.

“I knew if he found out about you that this shit would happen and that my ass would be on the line for not stopping it when I found out about you. I warned Max...” Billy shakes his head.

“I warned her that he’d loose his shit.”

“Because he’s an asshole?” Lucas guesses.

“Damn straight, Sinclair.” Billy mutters.

“He used to tell me that there were certain kinds of people in this world that you stay away from.”

“Let me guess, I’m ‘certain kinds of people’ to him, aren’t it? I get it, I heard all the shit he was calling me.” Lucas remarks with a disgusted look.

“Yep.” Billy admits.

“Was that why you hated me too?” Lucas asks in a quieter tone of voice.

“Do you feel the same way?”

Billy lowers his cigarette and turns to face the kid.

“No.” He replies, plain and simple.

“Jesus, Sinclair! I don’t care about that, alright? I just knew what my father would do to you and Max too if he found out about you and you pissed me off, Sinclair, but it had nothing to do with that, okay? I promise.” Billy assures him then.

“Really?” Lucas’s eyes widen.

“Really, kid. I might be an asshole, but I’m not that kind of an asshole, I don’t share his views.” 

“Then why did you treat me like that?” Lucas decides to ask.

“You pissed me off.” 

“How?” 

“You were with my sister. I didn’t like it. Has Max ever mentioned a kid named Nate to you?” Billy enquires.

“No, why?”

“He was her best friend back in California. Think they were more than friends, I wasn’t sure, but when Max and I got into a fight about him, I... I broke that kids arm, Sinclair. Do I regret it? I regret hurting Max. I scared the shit out of her because I was angry. I showed her that I was just as much as a monster as Neil is. I try not to think about it to often, but it happened, there’s no escaping that and if Harrington and Max hadn’t have stopped me, I probably would’ve done something similar to you back at the Byers’.” Billy reveals to a stunned and slightly scared Lucas.

“Obviously things have changed now because of Max, because things got better between us, but back then, I thought I was protecting her, keeping her safe and out of trouble so I wouldn’t get the shit for it.” 

“What do you mean?” Lucas frowns.

“If Max does anything stupid, anything that I could’ve possibly prevented, then I’m the one who gets in trouble for it, every goddam time and I hated it. I hated Max because of that, because it wasn’t fair. My father’s always punished me for shit, always, but when Max came along, I got punished for the shit she did to and Max did shit that I couldn’t control. They were being unreasonable, I couldn’t watch her every second of every day like they wanted me to, she was going to go off and do what she wanted to do no matter what I did or said and I said a lot, I threatened her. I screamed at her and I did shit to her that I regret, but...” Billy runs his hand through his hair.

“That’s stupid.” Lucas shakes his head.

“They’re her parents, if they want to police her like that, then they should’ve enforced that shit themselves.”

“Exactly!” Billy coughs through a cloud of smoke. 

“That night at the Byers... Max told me that she was staying in her room, I had a date so I was getting ready when her mom and Neil barged in and told me that she was missing and that it was all my fault because I should’ve been watching her. Neil and I had a disagreement and he told me that I was going to go and find Max and bring her back like the ‘good, kind, respecting brother that I am.’ You know how the rest happened, Sinclair.” Billy murmurs.

“Shit...” Lucas whispers quietly, trying to process what he’s learnt today.

“Didn’t help that you’d already pissed me off.” Billy retorts.

“Despite everything, I still don’t get exactly what I did.” Lucas admits.

“When I first saw you, Sinclair, you and Max were arguing. She came to me upset and that pissed me off. What I saw was my sister getting hurt by some random kid and I wasn’t about to let that happen. I didn’t like the fact that you two were arguing, alright? I saw...” Billy stops.

“You know that my mom left and after what you saw today you’ve probably worked out why. I used to watch my mom argue with my father all the goddam time and there was nothing I could do about it, no matter how hard I tried and after that...” Billy sighs, turning his head to unleash a rough cough.

Lucas gives him a sympathetic look, but decides not to ask.

That’s the kinda shit that could get him killed after all.

“I didn’t want Max to end up in something like that. Despite everything that I felt about her back then, I didn’t want to see her upset, which is why you really irked me, Sinclair.” Billy reveals and Lucas’s eyes widen even further.

He hadn’t even considered something like that.

It doesn’t excuse how Billy lost his entire shit, but it does explain it.

As an older brother himself, if he’d watched some kid argue with Erica (even if the likely chance of that actually happening is zero, considering the fact that Erica would definitely beat said persons ass) he’d have been pissed too.

He’d have wanted to do something about it.

Honestly, Lucas hadn’t even realised that Billy had been watching them back then.

“Thank you for telling me, I think I get how that must have looked.” Lucas turns to Billy.

“Yep.” Billy mutters.

“Does anyone else know about this? What’s going on, I mean? I don’t... This is a really bad situation.” Lucas ends up saying.

“No and if you know what’s best for you, Sinclair, then they’re not gonna. El worked it out after what happened with the Mind Flayer, which is why when you go in there you’re not going to tell her or the others shit. I’m serious, Sinclair. If you tell anyone about this and that includes Max. I’ll hunt you down.” Billy threatens him.

“You don’t have to do that.” Lucas sighs.

“What?” Billy growls.

“Threaten me, or try to handle this by yourself. We could talk to someone! Steve, Nancy, Hopper or Mrs. Byers. You and Max don’t have to be alone in this.” Lucas protests.

“Can’t do that.” Billy brings the cigarette to his lips.

“Why not?”

“You’ve seen the kind of man my father is. He’d have a whole list of excuses to use to make me and Max look like liars and I don’t doubt for a second that Susan wouldn’t back him up, out of fear if nothing else.” Billy sighs.

“You don’t know that. Hopper would believe you! Mrs. Byers would definitely believe you. They’d believe me! I’d tell them about today...”

“Not gonna happen, Sinclair. It won’t work. If I even thought for a second that it would work, I’d have done it already. For Max.” Billy points out.

“You should do it for Max! Saying something now could get her out of there. It could save you both. You want to protect her, right?” Lucas exclaims, immediately regretting it with the look he receives from Billy.

“I know you want to protect her. I know you do, that’s not...” Lucas interjects quickly, but is cut off by Billy.

“I don’t think you understand, Sinclair.” He mutters, an icy look in his eyes.

“I don’t think you understand how much I care about her. Shit, I...” Billy sighs, coughing a little.

‘I love that little shitbird, because she’s my sister, my family, my MadMax and I’d go to any dimension out there for her to keep her safe because she pretty much means the world to me at this point, but there’s nothing I can do, because it would end badly for both of us and I need to be there to protect her and I couldn’t stand watching that asshole go after her for something I decided to do.’ Billy thinks deep down, but doesn’t say.

“You get the picture, Sinclair. If I could do something about it, I would, but I know my father and I know the shit he’d come out with to make me and Max look like liars and with all the shit I’ve done, they’d probably believe him. It’s stupid, it’s shitty, but that’s how life is. When Max is eighteen, we’ll get out of it one way or another for sure, but for now? Now it’s impossible to be free. I’ve accepted that, Max has accepted that, because it’s just the way things are.” Billy finishes, before sighing deeply.

Knowing that he’s done little to reassure Sinclair of the situation.

“I know that you’re gonna be thinking of this now because of what you saw and I know you’re going to be worried about Max, but a) welcome to my world and b) you gotta know that she’s safer than you think. You saw what I did to that asshole to get you out of there. It’d be a hell of a lot worse if it were Max. What I’d do to that asshole would be a hell of a lot worse, I promise. I get it, Sinclair, I do, but please don’t worry about it. I’ll protect her.” Billy assures him firmly.

“Can’t I at least tell Max about...”

“NO!” Billy snaps then, resting his hands on the steering wheel.

“Jesus, Sinclair! I don’t want her finding out about this, any of this. She might not always show it and I might not always like it, but she cares about you more than anyone else in this shitty town and if she found out about today she would lose her shit and if she went after Neil...”

“Oh.” Lucas hadn’t even thought of that.

“Okay, I get it.” He nods quickly.

“Glad we could come to an understanding, Sinclair.” Billy murmurs, before opening the door.

“Come on.”

“Billy.” Lucas actually grabs his arm then, surprising both of them.

“Please don’t... Please don’t go home.”

He looks at Billy with so much worry and concern in his eyes that it’s almost infuriating to Billy, but he does appreciate it.

“Can’t promise anything. I gotta head this off before Max comes home. She’s not going to find out about this. I won’t let her get involved.” Billy declares.

“But...”

“But, nothing Sinclair. Now, come on. You’re already late for Max, El and the geeks as it is.” Billy sets off towards the Wheeler’s again, Lucas following closely behind.

“Billy, your face!” Lucas reminds him of the fact that his eye and cheek are pretty swollen, courtesy of Neil.

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy rakes his fingers through his mullet so he can use it to cover his eye a bit.

Enough that it distracts from the prominent swelling.

Banging on the door, Billy waits behind Sinclair.

Wanting to see the kid safely inside.

The door is thrown open by Harrington’s kid.

“Where have you been!” Dustin exclaims the second he sees Lucas on the doorstep.

“Hey, mullet man.” He nods to Billy, who glares at him.

“Is that Lucas?” Max calls from the basement.

“Yeah!” Dustin yells back.

“Finally! Now we can play D&D!” 

“NO!” Dustin, Lucas, Max and the loudest protester of them all, Mike, shout in regards to Will’s deceleration.

“What took you so long? What did you do?” Max folds her arms and gives Billy a glare when she and Will come to meet Lucas and sees Billy standing beside him.

“Hey.” Will smiles kindly at Billy, who just nods at the kid.

“Oh, he helped me out. I mean I got the whole awkward, ‘don’t hurt my sister’ speech again, but I got a flat tyre on my bike and Billy offered me a lift. It’s okay, he didn’t try to murder me this time, there was only a tiny threat.” Lucas dives into his cover story immediately and it is honestly one of the smartest things Billy has ever seen from Sinclair.

“Really? Thank you, Billy.” Max gives her brother a gentle smile.

“Let’s get down to the basement, we’ve been waiting too long, too long.” Dustin pats Lucas’s arm, before dragging him towards Mike’s basement.

“Yeah, don’t you have a game of D&D to be playing?” Billy fixes Dustin and Lucas with a ‘you play D&D with Will or I will run you over with my car’ kind of look.

Which, despite the fact that Billy feels like shit, still comes across as horrifically menacing.

“Yep. Yeah, I mean, we haven’t played it in a while. I’m sure we can talk Mike into it.” Lucas gulps.

“You better.” Billy warns them, chuckling a little when Harrington’s kid runs away.

“Thank you.” Will mouths to Billy.

“No problem, kid.” Billy watches him go.

Max’s only other tolerable friend.

“Max?” Lucas wraps a hand around his girlfriend’s arm.

“I’ll be down in a minute.” Max responds, before turning to Billy.

“Wow, shithead, your fever must be really high if you actually decided to give Lucas a hand like that.” Max smirks at him.

Billy just shakes his tired head at her.

Wincing at the ever present ache in it.

“Seriously, go. Go back to bed, you look awful.” Max urges.

“Thanks, shitbird.” Billy murmurs, coughing then.

Max just rolls her eyes at him.

“Want me to come with you, I’m sure the others won’t mind. I don’t...” Max pauses.

“I don’t want you to suffer on your own.”

“I can sort myself out, shitbird, don’t worry about it.” Billy waves a hand at her.

“Sorry to have to tell you this, but I am worried. You’re clearly feeling like shit...”

“Hey.” Nancy Wheeler passes the open door, cutting Max off.

Max isn’t even pissed off at her for showing up this time.

In fact, it gives her a pretty good idea.

Billy greets Nancy with a somewhat smile and Nancy raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Nance. Just dropping off Sinclair.” Billy tells her.

“Yeah right!” Max snorts at Billy’s ‘I’m fine’ remark.

“Think he’s finally got that flu that’s been going round.” Max, who knows exactly what she’s doing by saying this, reveals to the immediately concerned Nancy.

“Swear to god shitbird.” Billy tries to growl at Max, but ends up coughing again, confirming Max’s statement to Nancy.

Max just shrugs.

Now she can spend her afternoon with her friends without worrying too much about Billy.

“See you later!” Max calls, jogging towards Mike’s basement.

Leaving him to the mercy of Nancy Wheeler.

“Little shit!”

Billy wants to kill his sister.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Nancy approaches him immediately, standing up on her tiptoes to push his hair away from his face.

Revealing his sore eye that is beginning to swell.

“Billy! What happened to you?” Nancy gasps.

“Oh that? I’m not too sure, woke up with it this morning, I was out all night doing god knows what at some party.” Billy lies to her.

“Of course.” Nancy rolls her eyes at him, thankfully buying his story, before resting her hand lightly against his forehead.

“You’re burning up. Come on, come inside, you can stay here...” 

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Billy sighs, cutting her off with a tired groan.

“Billy.” Nancy sighs, resting her hands against his cheeks so that he’ll look at her.

“I’m saying this to you as someone who cares. You look like you got run over by your own car.”

“God you sound like Max.” Billy snorts, regretting that as it only makes him cough again.

“You need to rest. Let me help you. You can accept help you know, especially from me.” Nancy reminds him gently.

“Look, I promised my dad that I’d pick Max’s mom up and take her home, I’m already late and the last thing I want is him on my ass.” Billy lies with ease, backing away from Nancy.

Wishing that he didn’t feel as shit as he did, because right now he wouldn’t mind staying here with her for a little while.

Hating having to remind himself that there’s no way he can do that with the situation at hand. 

However, Susan is at home and if both Neil and Susan are in the house at the same time, Billy wonders if it’s possible that if Susan knows that he’s sick that she might be able to do him a solid.

Get Neil to back off and handle the situation for once.

It’s one hell of a long shot, but with how shit he feels right now, Billy figures that he’ll take his chances.

“Oh, okay.” Nancy nods, accepting Billy’s lie.

“Make sure you get some rest as soon as you can. Just take your step mom home and go to bed. Take something if you’re in pain and I’ll come over and check on you later.”

“No, don’t do that. You really don’t need to do that.” Billy groans.

“It’s what’s going to happen though. I’ll just come to the window when Steve’s dropping Max off, because there is no way that you’re coming to pick her up, no. If you really must go, then go to bed. I’d much rather you stay here...”

“Desperate to keep me around, Wheeler?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

Nancy shakes her head at him with a slight smirk.

“You’re sick and I care, okay?”

“Alright.” Billy chuckles a little.

“Billy, I’m being serious here.” Nancy gives him a stern, but concerned look.

“See you around, Nancy.” Billy heads away from the door.

“Wait!” Nancy calls to him when he starts to turn his back on her.

“What?” Billy sighs.

“Do you want some company?” She offers.

“I don’t mind coming with you, you know.”

“Nance, I’ll be fine!” Billy calls back.

“You don’t have to be so stubborn all the time you know.” Nancy retorts.

“I got this!” Billy finishes as he slides into his car.

Groaning the second his aching body hits the seat.

Closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the continuous pounding in his head and decides to rest it against the steering wheel for a minute.

Coughing because his chest is still really tight and pissing him the hell off.

Shivering because he’s so damn cold and feels like every bone in his goddam body aches.

Firing the Camaro up, Billy forces his reluctant body into a better position.

He needs to pull himself together if he’s going to face Neil after the day he’s had.

It’s for Max, Billy reminds himself, because he knows that it’ll help him get this over and done with.

There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to protect Max, after all.

Lucas feels nothing but unease when Steve drives them home later that night.

He’d had a good day with his friends.

They played D&D for Will, because they didn’t want to risk getting killed by Billy and Lucas got to spend a lot of time with Max.

He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t been more clingy with her than normal.

Thankfully, she was in such a good mood that she didn’t notice, but Lucas did spend the entire afternoon either holding her hand or keeping his arm around her.

He might not be able to tell her that he knows what’s going on behind her closed door, but he’ll be dammed if he doesn’t spend every second he has with his girlfriend making her feel safe and loved.

He even sits with her pretty much lounging across his lap in the back of Steve’s car.

Keeping a tight hold of her hand as Steve drives them home.

They’ve sat pretty much in silence since they’d dropped off El and Dustin.

Robin and Steve make occasional banter up front, engaging Nancy in it too, who sits in the back because she’d wanted to come on the journey with them.

Max is tired from her long afternoon of fun and screaming at Mike for being a dick now and then.

Especially when Dustin had suggested going to the fair next weekend and Mike had made fun of Max for being vehemently against the idea because there would be clowns and all that kinda shit there.

Lucas had come to her aid though by pointing out that Mike is also shit scared of clowns, which had made Max cackle before she’d accidentally knocked Mike out of his chair.

Despite Mike being his best friend, it had made Lucas happy to think that he’d backed Max up.

Honestly, Lucas just wants Max and Mike to get along and he has had discussions about it with El.

Yet, if anything, Mike and Max have only seemed to hate each other more recently.

Take today for example, Mike was pissed off that Max has flat out admitted that she doesn’t like Nancy anymore and that after the Fourth of July incident, she’ll never be able to trust her again and wishes that she’d stay out of her way and mind her own business.

To which Mike has angrily retorted that he still hates Billy, thinks that he got everything that was coming to him for being a major dick and wishes that Nancy would stop hanging out with him.

El had to use her powers to physically stop Max and Mike from fighting each other and was immediately upset with both of them, but mainly Mike, because she didn’t approve of his comments about Billy.

Yet, seeing El and Max defend Billy the way they did, reminded Lucas of everything that had happened earlier in the day and honestly?

Lucas is just worried.

All he can think about is what Billy did for him earlier on in the day.

What Billy could be facing right now.

What Max could be about to go home to.

Lucas doesn’t let go of her hand, just holding onto it as tightly as possible, especially when the car comes to a stop outside of the Hargrove-Mayfield house.

“Thanks for the ride, Steve.” Max calls to him.

“You’re welcome. I’ll always pick you up and drop you off whenever you need me to, you know. I’m not your brother, I don’t hold grudges against giving lifts.” Steve remarks.

Lucas wants to say something then.

Tell Steve that he has no idea what he’s talking about and that Billy has a pretty good reason for being pissed off about giving lifts.

Yet there’s nothing he can say or do though and that is why he just wishes Max a goodnight instead, squeezing her hand once more before letting her go, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head.

Max raises her eyebrow at that for a moment, before giving him a tight hug.

Lucas beams for a moment, holding her close.

His smile only fading when he has to let her go.

“Bye guys!” Max waves at them as she pulls her house key free from her pocket.

Deciding that she’ll say hi to her mom and possibly Neil if he’s there, before heading to check on Billy.

Wondering how he’s feeling and if he’s gotten any worse since she last saw him.

It had worried her.

Billy never gets sick.

Max thinks she saw him sick once and despite how much she disliked him back then, it had scared the shit out her because he looked so ill. 

Which is exactly how he’d looked before she’d left him go earlier today, which is why she definitely wants to check up on him.

However, the second she steps into the house, Max is met by a screaming Neil and Billy.

Billy, who is lying on the floor with a face covered in blood.

There’s blood around his head and there are streaks of it all through his hair.

Even the scars he’d received from the Mind Flayer look battered and bleeding again.

It’s only when Max watches Neil kick Billy harshly in the chest, that she realises why. 

Max hears someone screaming.

Is it her mom? 

Has she finally come to save them?

Can she make Neil stop?

Yet the screams are not coming from her mom, they’re coming from Max herself.

She’s screaming.

Immediately running forward to Billy’s side, trying to shield him from Neil.

“GO AWAY!” She’s screaming.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Max thinks she can hear Neil screaming back at her, yelling at her to move.

Threatening her...

Max doesn’t move from her place though, hovering over Billy’s battered and bleeding form.

He’s not moving...

“Billy.” Max shakes him gently.

“Billy, wake up, please come on, Billy wake up! Billy!” Max is sobbing, trying to wake her brother as she’s engulfed in some kind of fog.

It’s the Fourth of July all over again.

She’s leaning over Billy and he isn’t getting up.

He won’t respond to her.

He’s bleeding...

Max can hear herself crying as she screams at Billy in an attempt to wake him up.

Feeling so numb that she can’t even feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Waves upon waves of panic washing over her.

This isn’t happening.

This can’t be happening.

“BILLY!” Max sobs over Neil’s commands.

She can barely hear them through all the panic and confusion, but she knows he’s telling her to move.

To get out of his way so he can continue hurting Billy.

Max isn’t going anywhere.

She won’t let him hurt Billy again.

Max barely even registers Neil grabbing a hold of her and practically throwing her across the room.

However, she is most definitely aware that she’s not near Billy anymore and that only makes her panic worse.

Yet, in her panicked fog, Max can faintly hear shouting.

The sound of the door flying open.

“MAX!” 

Lucas...

Lucas is here.

Max can barely register what she’s thinking right now, but she knows something for sure.

She has to get him out of here.

Crawling back to Billy’s side as quickly as she can, Max tries to break free from the storm of panic that is brewing in her mind.

She has to protect Lucas...

“You...” Neil hisses, raising his hand the second he sees who it is that has entered his home.

Ready to deal with the issue once and for all in a way that will ensure that Max is never seen with someone like that again.

Lucas backs away immediately, but doesn’t run, just stands over Max and Billy.

Fumbling around in his pockets for his slingshot.

“You’re not going to hurt them.” Lucas hisses as he tries to assemble the slingshot as quickly as humanly possible, whilst trying to evade Neil. 

“Not again!”

He’ll protect them.

He’ll...

“Idiot!” He hears Billy croak from the floor.

“Billy.” Max can hear his voice through the fog in her mind and tries to slow her breathing down so she can focus on him.

He’s still alive.

He’s moving...

“Billy, Billy no!” Max finds herself crying again, unable to stop Billy from peeling himself off the ground.

He uses whatever strength he has left to do it too.

Everything he’s got left in him just to try and force Neil away from Max and Sinclair.

Billy only manages to get onto his knees, before Neil slams his fist into his face again.

It knocks him out cold.

Forcing him into the abyss again...

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!” Nancy Wheeler screams from the doorway, arriving just in time to see Neil knock Billy out with a sharp punch to the face.

“Billy!” Nancy gaps, horrified by what she just saw.

Horrified by how it doesn’t even surprise her.

She knew something was wrong.

The thought crossed her mind more than once that things could be extremely difficult for Billy and Max at home and that they were actually in danger.

She should’ve done something about it, she should’ve said something, told someone.

Got Billy to open up to her more.

It terrifies her to think that Max, a literal child and Billy have had to deal with this.

That this is the situation they live in.

Nancy has never felt so hateful and angry in her entire life.

Looking at Max and Billy’s piece of shit father in the exact same way she had looked at the people she once worked with who became Flayed before she took them out.

Cursing the fact that she doesn’t have a weapon she can use right now. 

“If it isn’t one of my worthless son’s whores.” Neil sighs, as if he were tired.

Nancy sees red.

“Stay away from them.” She snarls taking a protective stance in front of Max, Lucas and Billy.

Trying to shield them.

Neil just shakes his head and laughs.

“So the whores got balls. I warned him, I warned my son that he looked like a pussy for getting women to try and fight his battles for him. First it was Maxine and now it’s one of his whores.” 

“You piece of shit...” Nancy starts, but is silenced by Neil suddenly grabbing her and forcing her in nearest wall.

Lucas and Max immediately screaming at Neil to no use.

“You should learn to keep your damn mouth shut!” He hisses at her, pinning Nancy to the wall and gripping her jaw between his fingers tightly.

Nancy spits directly in his face.

“Go to hell!” She yells, eyes widening when he moves with the obvious intent to hit her.

“Get away from her!” Neil is stopped from hitting Nancy by Steve, who hits Neil in the shoulder with his nailed bat, causing the man to yell out.

“What the hell is going on?” Robin calls from behind Steve, running immediately to Lucas and Max, who is trying to wake Billy.

In a state of complete panic again.

“Guys are you okay, what’s happening?” Robin rests a hand on Lucas’s shoulder, gasping when she sees the state that Billy’s in.

“His asshole dad beat the shit out of him!” Lucas yells back, causing a horrified look to appear on Robin’s face and a million and more thoughts to start racing through Steve’s mind as he tries to take in the scene before him.

Finally seeing the state Billy is in for the first time and how Lucas and Max are pretty much trying to shield him.

Holy shit...

“Think fast, dickhead.” Steve ends up shouting, before smacking Neil with the bat again.

No one hurts his kids or his ex girlfriend.

Yelling and swearing in pain from where he’d been hit with the bat, Neil tries to advance on Steve, but is kicked from behind by Nancy, who keeps kicking him whilst he’s down.

“ASSHOLE!” She yells.

“Robin, call the cops.” Steve instructs.

“He’s not getting away with this. I’d stay down asshole! Unless you want more of this!” Steve raises the bat over Neil’s now crouched form.

“You’re not going to do a goddam thing and she ain’t phoning the police.” Neil hisses.

“Uh, yeah! It’s over for you, you son of a bitch!” Steve snaps back.

“She’ll phone the police and they’ll get here, sure, but let me tell you what they’re going to find. They’re going to find my son, beaten and bleeding from where you attacked him with that thing of yours because of some argument you two had, they’re going to see his frightened sister and her friend, his shaken up whore and me who got attacked trying to stop you from hurting my son. Who took blows from the same bat trying to save him.” Neil smiles in a smug, sadistic manner.

“You son of a bitch.” Steve whispers.

Billy had been right. Lucas finds himself thinking.

That asshole can definitely turn a story.

“Steve.” Robin whispers from where she’s hovering between Lucas and Max.

“We can explain it! They’ll believe us!” Nancy tries to reason.

“I don’t...” Steve starts.

“They don’t believe kids like you, they never do and I’ll go to my wife right now and show her what you did. She’ll confirm the story and I’m sure they’ll believe a frightened woman, who ran to hide the second she saw some teenager beating her step son with a bat like that.” Neil smirks, getting to his feet and starting to walk away.

“I better go and check on her right now.” He announces.

“When I get back, the only people I want to see in my house are my son and my step daughter.” 

Steve, Robin and Nancy watch him leave in disgust, anger and horror at the events just past.

“Jesus Christ.” Steve throws his bat down on the floor, running his hands through his hair.

Trying to work out what the hell just happened.

“I don’t... Should we still call the cops?” Robin questions quietly.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Lucas speaks quietly.

“But...” Nancy starts, having immediately ran to Billy’s side, her eyes filling with tears as she takes in his bruised face, the various swelling, the sheer amount of blood that pretty much covers his face and is clinging to his hair and the fact that the already prominent scars from the Mind Flayer look bruised and slightly bleeding again, from where he’s obviously been kicked in the chest.

“He’s going to stick with that story, Nancy. He’s going to get Max’s mom to help him. Hawkins is a small town, pretty much everyone knows that Billy and Steve hate each other. They’d believe him...” Lucas trails off, wincing when he turns back to Max, who is trying to wake Billy.

She’s shaking and tears are running down her cheeks.

Breathing way too quickly and evidently locked in a panicked trance, that Lucas wants nothing more than to help her out of.

“Max, he’s going to be okay, he’s just unconscious. He’ll wake up, it’s okay.” Lucas tries to reassure her, resting a hand very lightly on her shoulder.

“No, no, Billy! Please, you have to wake up, come on, it’s okay. He’s gone now, it’s over, you can wake up.” Max is crying, but Billy isn’t responding to her.

He’s just lying there, covered in blood.

It’s the Fourth of July...

“Max, Max! Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Lucas is terrified when she starts breathing even more erratically and tries to calm her down before she passes out or something.

Which is why he tries to pull her into his arms to comfort her, but what he doesn’t realise is that when he does that, it reminds her so much of when El pulled her away from Billy back then, that she immediately starts screaming and shudders away from him.

“Max!” Lucas cries, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of the state his girlfriend is in and the realisation that nothing he’s doing is helping her.

Robin goes to help him then, trying to calm Max down from the corner that she’s backed herself into.

It’s obvious to Robin that Max just wants her brother.

That just seeing him awake at this stage would hopefully start to reassure her and calm her down.

However, that might take awhile as Billy is still in a state of unconsciousness.

Nancy sits beside him, holding onto to his hand tightly, as she immediately goes to check his pulse, relieved to find one even if it is incredibly fast.

Stroking his feverish cheek lightly, Nancy tries to wake him up.

“Billy, Billy, hey, wake up. Billy you gotta wake up, come on.”

“Billy!” She shakes him gently, trying to harden her heart against Max’s pain filled cries, which Robin and Lucas are still doing everything they can to calm.

“It’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay. Your brother is going to be okay, he’s still alive, I promise. He’s just hurt now, but it’s not like it was back then.” Robin guesses that seeing Billy in that state might be bringing back some traumatic memories for her of the Battle Of Starcourt.

Max continues to cry, but doesn’t try to pull away when Robin and Lucas draw her into a careful embrace.

Lucas holds her as tightly as he can, rocking her back and forth as she sobs, crying out for Billy.

“We have to get him out of here.” Nancy sniffs, turning to Steve and Robin.

Robin and Lucas are holding onto Max and Steve is pacing the room angrily.

Trying to process what he saw and what just happened in the space of less than half an hour.

Unable to believe what he’s seen and what it all means.

He’s re-evaluating everything now.

“Help me pick him up, I can’t get him up on my own.” Nancy admits softly, biting down hard on her lip as she eyes Billy’s battered and unconscious form.

“Yeah, yeah, okay... Steve.” Robin makes sure Max is in Lucas’s arms, before getting up to grab Steve.

“I can’t believe...” Steve is fuming.

“Come on!” Nancy snaps at him then.

“How could someone treat their kids like that? How could someone treat anyone like that? Holy shit... I can’t... Okay, let’s get out of here. We need to go.” Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

To stop himself from going after Neil Hargrove with his bat and finishing the job.

Damn the consequences.

It’d be worth it, it’d be worth every second of it.

That son of a bitch has to pay for what he did to his own kids.

He might not see eye to eye with Billy, but not even he deserves this.

No one deserves this.

Yet, having to deal with what must have been a lifetime of this kinda shit for Billy, must change a person.

It must make them so angry...

Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a minute.

Is this why Billy is so angry all the time?

It doesn’t excuse any of the shit Billy has pulled, but it definitely explains it.

Steve is seeing everything in a brand new light now.

Which is why, he decides there and then, that no matter how hard Billy tries to be a dick to him now, Steve isn’t going to care anymore.

He’s just going to shrug it off.

He’s going to do whatever it takes to at least make a start in creating an alliance between him and Billy.

A peace treaty of some kind.

It has to be done. Steve muses to himself.

Especially now.

It’ll probably take a hell of a lot of time to arrange, but somehow, Steve is going to extend an olive branch.

It is time for that now.

It’s time to set their differences aside...

“Please, help me get him up!” Nancy’s call brings Steve out of his mixed thoughts.

They have to get Billy out of here.

Which will be one hell of a task considering that Billy is pretty much just solid muscle.

It’ll probably take all of them to get him out of this place...

Glancing once at Max, who is still sobbing in Lucas’s comforting embrace, Steve goes over to them.

“Hey, Max.” He starts softly.

“Max.” Lucas strokes a hand over her hair, trying to calm her down enough so she can talk to Steve.

“It’s okay, Max. He’s still alive. Billy’s alive. Steve just needs your help. You can help, Max. You can help Billy.” Lucas encourages her in a gentle manner.

It does the trick.

Max starts to come back to herself.

This isn’t the Fourth of July. 

They’re not at the broken Starcourt Mall and there is no Mind Flayer in sight.

Billy hasn’t been possessed again, he’s just hurt.

He’s not dead, he’s hurt.

He didn’t get impaled again. 

Neil hurt him.

He hurt him again.

The very thought of what Neil did to land Billy in this position causes tears to form in Max’s eyes again.

Neil could’ve killed him. 

He was so still before, he wouldn’t wake up...

He’s still alive, Max reminds herself firmly.

Still alive, still with her.

He hasn’t gone anywhere.

Billy hasn’t abandoned her.

He wouldn’t do that to her...

Taking a deep breath, Max slides out of Lucas’s tight, but reassuring hold.

She has to deal with this.

Billy needs her help.

“Is he okay?” She whispers.

“Yeah, well... He’s still alive, I promise. We just need to get him out of here, Max. Both of you, you’re not staying here tonight.” Steve states firmly.

Max nods, Billy can’t stay here tonight.

He was obviously feeling like shit earlier and now this? 

No, there is no way that Max is going to let her brother stay here tonight.

“We’ll get him to my car and then we’ll decide where we go from there, okay?” Steve speaks in his calm, almost mothering tone.

Staying calm for all of them, despite the fact that he wants to lose his actual shit after what has happened and what he now realises must have been happening to Max and Billy for a long, long time.

“Okay.” Max nods, squeezing Lucas’s arm before moving towards where Billy lies.

Nancy has his head resting on her lap and is stroking his bloodstained hair away from his battered face with one hand whilst her other hand is pressed carefully against his chest.

Max has never been more grateful towards Lucas, Steve, Robin and even Nancy before now.

She doesn’t have to deal with this on her own anymore.

It’s not like she wouldn’t have done anything.

If she’d been alone, she’d have done whatever she could to drag Billy into his room and tend to him from there.

Or drag his ass to his car and drive him someplace safe. 

That would’ve been much harder to do, but Max would’ve done everything in her power to do it if it meant keeping her brother safe.

That’s her job as his sister, after all.

To keep him safe.

Nancy finally moves when she realises that Steve, Robin, Max and Lucas are going to help her get Billy up.

It’s a struggle, it really is.

“Jesus!” Steve groans as he tries to lift Billy as carefully as he can, with the assistance of Robin, Max, Lucas and Nancy.

As Nancy had expected, Billy is extremely heavy.

“Does he workout all the time or something?” Steve groans as they all try and shift Billy towards the door as carefully, but also as quickly as they can.

Incase Neil returns and doesn’t want Max and Billy to leave.

“Pretty much.” Max nods.

“I can tell.” Steve continues to groan, as they slowly move through the door.

“It’s like I told you, dingus. All this guy is, is muscle and hair.” Robin remarks.

“Agreed.” Steve nods quickly, grateful to see his car parked on the pavement.

Steve takes the weight of Billy then, allowing Robin to open up the car.

It almost breaks his back.

“Robin, you got the keys, drive for me.” Steve requests, remembering that Robin had been the one to grab the keys out of the ignition when they’d made a run for it in an attempt to figure out what was going on inside the Hargrove-Mayfield home.

“Sure.” Robin nods, moving to the drivers side.

“We got him, get in.” Steve tells Lucas and Max.

Who doesn’t want to let go of her brother at all.

“We’ll be right next to you.” Steve promises, waiting until Max and Lucas are inside, before helping Nancy move Billy into the car and onto the backseat.

“Billy.” Max leans over Steve, to grab her brother’s hand.

Tears beginning to slide down her cheeks when she squeezes his hand and he doesn’t squeeze back.

It’s just like the Fourth of July...

“Max, Max. It’s okay, he’s gonna be okay. Max...” Lucas notices the panicked look on her face and the fact that she’s started to cry again.

Choosing to wrap his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her in anyway he can as she holds on to Billy’s hand.

“Me driving this thing is a really bad idea, Steve.” Robin points out.

“It’ll be fine, I’m a bit trapped right now so it’s going to have to be you.” 

“Steve, I don’t even have a license.” Robin reminds him.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just like riding a bike.”

“It is nothing like riding a bike, dingus!” Robin retorts.

“Oh my god can we just go? Billy needs our help and I don’t want to be hanging around here anymore.” Nancy cuts them off sharply.

“Go on.” Steve encourages Robin.

“Fine! Where to?”

“The hospital.” Steve and Nancy say at the exact same time Max cries no.

“Max, we gotta get him to the hospital, he looks worse than I did after he beat my ass!”

“He’s also sick, he needs medical care.” Nancy points out.

“Whatever he needs, we can get for him, but we can’t. We can’t go to the hospital, they’ll ask questions and they’ll call Neil. You heard what he said, he’ll pin all of this on Steve. We can’t go to the hospital.” Max protests, tears still sliding down her cheeks as Lucas rubs her back in a comforting manner, keeping her close.

“She’s right, there’s got to be some place we can go.” Lucas backs her up.

“I’d say we take him to mine but Mike and my parents are home.” Nancy sighs.

“We’ll go back to mine. It’s the easiest option.” Steve declares.

“Okay, you’re really going to regret letting me drive.” Robin nervously starts the car.

Taking them away from that awful, awful house. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Steve turns to Max once Robin’s got them on the road and is going in a somewhat straight line.

“We’ll fix this.”

Max just shakes her head at him.

She doesn’t believe him.

They can’t fix this.

No one can.

They’re only just about halfway there when Billy comes to with a start.

Immediately sitting up and scaring the shit out of Steve.

“Woah!” Steve holds his hands up as Max leans over him to get to her brother.

Relief washing over her the second he started moving again.

He’s still alive.

Neil didn’t kill him.

“Billy, you’re okay. It’s going to be okay.” Max whispers to him, trying to grab his hand, but Billy doesn’t even register that she’s there, or reaching out to him.

Delirious from the fever and the pain radiating throughout his entire body.

“Billy, it’s okay! You’re safe, we got you out of there, you’re going to be okay.” Nancy tries to calm him, but he’s not with it at all.

Shivering uncontrollably and moving around due to immense discomfort, despite Nancy’s attempts to calm him down.

“Hey, hey, man, it’s alright. Max is safe, you’re safe and I know you’re probably sick and tired of hearing this already, but you are going to be okay, calm down.” Steve tries to help matters, but nearly ends up getting hit in the face by Billy.

Who is obviously so out of it, that he doesn’t know where he is, what’s going on or the fact that people he knows are trying to help him.

He’s in fight mode.

“Billy, it’s me. It’s Nancy, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise you, you’re safe.” She tries to assure him, unable to keep him down long enough.

He looks utterly terrified, his eyes wide and bloodshot from the fever.

It concerns the hell out of Nancy and scares the shit out of Max.

“You’re going to be okay, Billy. You just need to calm down, it’s me, Max, your sister. I’m here and you’re with friends. We’re safe, Billy, we’re safe.” Max manages to grab a good hold of one of his hands.

“It’s been a long day, I get it. You’re sick and confused, but you’re safe now, we’ve got you. It’s going to be okay. We’re going somewhere safe.” She squeezes his hand with both of hers.

“Max.” He murmurs ever so faintly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. I’m right here.” Max is relieved to hear his voice again.

Tears sliding down her cheeks again.

Tears of relief.

He scared her so much.

“Max, where are you?” 

“Billy, I’m right here. I’m holding your hand, it’s me.” Max says quickly, realising that Billy is so out of it that he doesn’t even know that she’s there.

“Max! Is she safe? Where’s my sister?!”

“She’s right here, Billy. Max is here, she’s holding your hand, she’s safe, we got her out of there, I promise you, you’re both safe.” Nancy tries to calm him down.

“She’s safe?” He murmurs, the delirium starting to fade a little.

“Yeah, yeah she’s safe. She’s right here.” Steve grabs his shoulders carefully.

“Yeah?” Billy mutters.

“Yes, Yes, Billy I’m right here and we’re going somewhere safe now, you can rest.” Max squeezes his hand as carefully as possible.

“Max? Shit... shit, shit, shit! What the fuck happened? Where...” Billy starts to shift around again, the panicked look in his eyes upsetting Max even more.

Nancy starts to stroke his back in a slow soothing manner, hoping to calm him down.

Even Steve is looking at him with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

This is someone the same age as him who’s been through hell and back.

Someone he thought was just an asshole.

He never even thought that there could be more to Billy than that.

That he could be in so much pain..

Steve isn’t sure why he does it.

He doesn’t even think it through, but in the hopes that somehow it might help, or at the very least bring Billy back to himself enough that he actually punches him in the face, Steve draws Billy into a hug.

“It’s okay.” Steve whispers.

Giving Billy a tight, reassuring hug that will probably get him murdered.

“It’s okay.”

Coming back to himself a little, but not all the way that he really registers what’s happening, Billy starts to relax.

Processing the fact that he’s obviously not at home and must be with someone who cares about him.

“Thanks, Nance.” Billy murmurs.

Thinking that it’s Nancy who’s holding him.

Nancy finds herself smiling a little, exchanging a look with the confused Steve, who didn’t even realise that Nancy was friendly with Billy.

“Billy?” Max starts quietly, wondering if he’ll know she’s there properly now that he’s calmed down.

“MadMax.” He murmurs as Max moves to hold his hand.

“Max.” He knows she’s there, which is when Steve knows it’s time to set Billy free from the hug.

Knowing that Billy will probably lose his entire shit if he starts to realise that Steve’s been giving him a hug.

Max is so relieved and practically crawls across Steve to curl up as carefully as she can next to Billy, holding his hand and resting her head against his arm as he drapes himself over Nancy’s lap.

From the look on his face, Max knows that he’s in pain.

That he’s in a lot pain, but is trying not to show it, despite the fact he looks in so much discomfort, which is why Max just holds onto his hand, not wanting to let go and actually smiling slightly.

Knowing that if she didn’t at least try to smile through this, then she’d still be crying.

When they finally reach Steve’s house, somehow, between Nancy, Steve, Robin, Lucas and Max, they manage to get Billy out of Steve’s car, up the long flight of stairs and into the bedroom Steve directs them to.

Carefully setting Billy down on the bed.

Max immediately sits beside him, gripping his arm tightly between her small hands.

He’d passed out again when he’d calmed down and hasn’t woken up since.

Not even when they were moving him.

It brings all of Max’s panic back up to the surface again.

She needs him to wake up again.

He has to wake up...

Shuddering at the horrific thoughts running through her mind, Max holds onto Billy to ground herself.

It’s not that bad, he’ll wake up soon, Max tries to remind herself.

He’s already woken up before.

He’s going to be okay.

Tightening her grip on Billy’s arm, Max doesn’t even look up when Nancy sits herself down on the other side of the bed.

Incredibly worried about him herself.

Checking his pulse again, Nancy pushes his bloodstained hair gently away from his face.

“I should have made him stay with me earlier.” Nancy shakes her head, consumed with regret about not being more adamant about Billy staying with her earlier.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Nance. I doubt any of us could convince him to do anything.” Steve sighs, eyes widening when he immediately receives glares from Max and Nancy.

“Moving on... You know, you guys can stay here. Stay as long as you want. I don’t... My parents, they’re never here. I want you to stay here.” Steve speaks quickly, still trying to process everything he saw back at the Hargrove-Mayfield house.

“I don’t want you to go back there.” Steve admits to them in a quiet tone of voice.

“Have.” Max starts quietly, her voice hoarse from all the crying she has done tonight.

“First aid kid, we need a first aid kit. I’ve got to clean him up. He’s...” Max sniffs, trying not to cry.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Steve nods, reaching out for Max’s hands.

Max doesn’t move.

She doesn’t want to leave Billy.

“Come on.” Steve tilts his head in the direction of the door.

“Max, it’s okay. We’ll stay with him, go with Steve.” Robin speaks up before Nancy can.

Max doesn’t want to go anywhere, she doesn’t want to leave her brother.

“Max, I promise you, if any of us thought he was going to die, we would’ve taken him to the hospital and called Hopper by now. Come on, Max. It’s okay.” Steve speaks slowly, but softly.

Max flashes a look in the direction Nancy and Robin, warning them with her eyes that there will be hell to pay if they don’t look after her brother whilst she’s gone.

“It’s okay, Max. We’ll keep an eye on him.” Lucas gives her a gentle smile and Max chooses to believe it.

Choosing to believe Lucas.

“Thanks.” Max gives him the most grateful look she can muster, before following Steve out of the room.

It having become evident to her, that Steve wants to talk.

That for the first time ever, she’s going to have to talk about the situation to someone else.

Someone she trusts and honestly?

Max doesn’t know how she should feel about this.

Steve turns to face her when they reach the kitchen.

Max holds her breath, digging her nails into her palms of her hands.

It calms her down.

Despite the fact that she knows that if Billy was awake right now, he’d be really pissed.

He’s always gotten really pissed off when he’s caught her digging her nails into her palms before.

Growling about how he never wants to see her do it again because he doesn’t ever want her to see her hurting herself.

Max argued once that it doesn’t hurt at all and just helps in keeping herself calm.

Billy hadn’t liked her response at all.

Truthfully though, Max would give anything to hear Billy yell at her for doing something dumb now.

Anything but this.

Waiting for him to wake up...

“I meant what I said, Max.” Steve starting to speak distracts her from her thoughts.

“You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. My parents are never here. I don’t...” Steve pauses then.

“I don’t want you to go back there. Hell, I don’t want your brother to go back there. You can both stay here, where it’s safe. Where no one would ever treat you like that. Jesus, Max...” Steve just shakes his head, still utterly horrified by the whole situation.

“We can’t stay here forever. I want to, believe me, I want to, but it would only get worse if we ran away. You saw the shit Neil came out with, they’d get the cops involved and they wouldn’t believe us, because my mom would probably back him up and I don’t want you to be accused of something like that. You tried to help us, Steve.” Max reminds him.

“Yeah, I did, because I want to help you. I want to get both of you out of there. Max, please just let me talk to Hopper...”

“No! Steve, weren’t you listening? We can’t tell anyone, especially not the cops. You heard what Neil said, he’d turn the whole thing around. Make it out to be fault, that you were the problem and my mom would help him!” Max groans.

“Why would your mom help him? Max... Does she hurt you too? Where the hell was she today?” Steve folds his arms.

“My mom has always seen Neil through rose tinted glasses. I mean, she married him after all even after she got to know him and probably fully understood the shit he put his own son through. She chose him for us. I mean, yeah my dad is a bit of a shady guy, but he isn’t a psycho like Neil! She wouldn’t let Neil lay a hand on me without saying something, I don’t think, but it’s like she doesn’t even care what he does to Billy.” Max admits with a sigh, a tired look in her eyes.

“Sometimes, sometimes I think she does. That she’s going to talk to Neil and get him to stop when things get bad and I have seen her lie to Neil to protect Billy once or twice and she did help me get him the drugs he needed after the Battle Of Starcourt, but it’s not enough! It’s not enough to make me forget that every time it gets real bad that she’ll walk away. That she actually leaves the room and pretend that it’s not happening. That her husband isn’t beating the shit out of his own kid and that I’m there, watching it happen. Yeah, sometimes she’ll send me to my room, but that doesn’t happen so often anymore, because I don’t think she even cares. I don’t understand my mom. I don’t understand how she could have brought that monster into our lives. Seriously, I don’t know if it’s because she’s scared of him now or because she really just doesn’t give a shit anymore.” Max shrugs, feeling somewhat better after being able to rant about her views on her own mother to someone instead of screaming about it inside of her own mind.

Steve is shocked, unable to comprehend how someone could just walk away from something like that.

How someone could leave their own daughter with a monster like that.

“Billy hates her.” Max remarks.

“Yeah, I actually got that, I think I’ve even heard him say some stuff about her that wasn’t exactly...” Steve makes awkward hand gestures.

Unsure if he should repeat some of the words Billy used about Max’s mother to Max.

“Oh, Billy hates her, I know. He always has done. I think, at first, he must have resented her for showing up with me, what with his mom leaving like she did...”

“Because of his dad? Ohh god.” Steve gasps quietly.

Horrified at the realisation.

“Did she just leave him behind?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how old Billy was, but from what he’s told me, he was only a kid and Neil beat the shit out of his mom and one day she just ran away and she left Billy behind with Neil.” Max admits.

“She left her kid behind with that asshole? What the hell was she thinking? That he wouldn’t treat her kid the same way he treated her? Holy shit...” Steve shakes his head again.

This is devastating, this is completely and utterly heartbreaking, but it makes total sense and it explains so much to Steve.

It really does explain to him why Billy is so incredibly angry all the time.

Who could blame him for being pissed off at the world what with all the shit he’s had to deal with.

“Yep. One hell of a mess aren’t we?” Max shrugs her shoulders, lowering her head as she tries not to cry.

Steve lets out a long, drawn out sigh.

He knows he might be crossing a line with what he’s going to say, but it has to be said.

It’s serious and Max’s answer will depend on where they take things from here.

“I know it’s probably not my place to ask and I’m sorry if I’m crossing a line here by asking, but have you and Billy ever talked about what would happen if his dickhead of a father took things too far?” Steve asks the question cautiously.

Max just shrugs.

“Billy doesn’t like me being there, he doesn’t want me to see it. It took him so long before he’d even let me help him afterwards, but we have kinda talked about it. If it’s really bad and if I’m at risk, I’m supposed to get the hell out, run. Go to Billy’s car.” Max admits.

“Okay.” Steve nods, before walking slowly towards Max, kneeling down so they’re at the same eye level.

“I want you to promise me something.” He starts softly.

Max can’t even look him in the eye, the tears continuing to slide down her cheeks.

“Max, I need you to promise me this, okay? If, god forbid, this ever happens again and Billy can’t do anything to fight back or get the hell out of there and we’re not around. I want you to run, I want you to promise me that you’ll go and find the nearest phone and that you’ll call Hopper. Not me, not any of us, Hopper. You call him and you get him to help you guys out. I get what you’re telling me, I do and I know you’re scared that Billy will hate you for it, but it’ll all work out, Max, okay? I don’t want that asshole to hurt either of you anymore, alright? Please promise me that you’ll do that for me Max. Promise me.” Steve carefully rests his hands on her shoulders.

Max is quietly sobbing now.

It’s what she always wants to do.

She always wants to phone someone that will save them. 

Save Billy.

She just can’t.

It wouldn’t work and the thought of what could happen terrifies her.

However, if it got so bad that she thought Billy was going to die, she’d do anything.

Absolutely anything to save her brother from that asshole.

She won’t let this get any worse now and if it does...

“Okay.” Max whispers.

“I promise.” She cries.

“Thank you.” Steve let’s out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t want to see you two in this situation again.” He murmurs and Max just sobs, burying her head in her hands.

“I hate it Steve. I hate it so much. There’s nothing I can do to stop him, I can’t protect Billy and I’m. I’m scared.” Max finally admits, letting her tears run free after having bottled these feelings up for so damn long.

“I’m scared that he’s going to kill him.” Max sobs and Steve immediately gathers her up into his arms.

“It’s okay, Max, I’ve got you. Shh, we won’t let it get to that, I promise.” Steve holds the crying girl close to him, fighting back tears of his own.

This child he’s been taking care of for so long now has been in fear and emotional pain and he’s never even noticed.

He should’ve noticed something sooner.

“Can we get that first aid kit now? I want to help him. I might not be able to stop Neil from hurting him, but I can help him after.” Max sniffs, pulling away from Steve after several minutes of just crying her eyes out.

“Robin’s probably given one to Nancy by now.” Steve admits slowly, pushing Max’s hair away from her face.

“I just wanted to talk to you about what’s been going on. We needed to talk about this, Max.” Steve tells her softly.

“I know.” Max sniffs, trying her hardest not to start sobbing again. 

“I should probably take Lucas home.” Steve notes after a few moments.

“Yeah, his parents will be worried.” Max nods, turning away from Steve to go back to where she left Billy.

Her mind still running a mile a minute as she climbs the stairs, doing everything she can not to break down.

Preparing to enter the room, Max pauses when she hears Billy’s voice.

“It’s alright, kid. Don’t worry about it.” He is saying.

“You shouldn’t have gone back.” Lucas replies.

“Had to. Couldn’t let Max go home to that, I was trying to keep her out of it. We discussed this, Sinclair.” Billy murmurs, causing Max’s eyes to widen.

What did Billy and Lucas discuss?

What the hell happened?

“I’m really sorry.”

“Jesus! stop apologising.” Billy grumbles quietly, which is when Max starts to open the door.

“Thank you.” Lucas starts before he even realises that Max is there.

“I should have said it before, but I didn’t really know what to say earlier, but I do now. Thank you, Billy. You’re not the bad guy. You saved my...”

“Lucas.” Max enters the room with even wider eyes.

“Max.” Lucas is startled by her suddenly appearing like that and judging by the look she is giving him, she heard his conversation with Billy.

Max decides to check on her brother before dealing with Lucas.

His face is all swollen in random places, there is still patches of blood on his face and blood in his hair, but Nancy is sitting by Billy’s side, wiping the blood from his bruised face.

However, he’s still alive and that’s all that matters to Max right now.

Sharing a quick look with Billy, Lucas thanks him again, before moving to where Max is stood, just outside the room. 

“Hey, he’s going to be okay for sure, he’s awake again. I was just...”

“What the hell happened?” Max cuts Lucas off before he can finish.

Yes, she’s relieved that Billy has woken up again, but she needs to know what the hell Lucas was thanking him for.

Her thoughts running wild as she pleads to whatever’s out there that whatever Lucas is about to tell her isn’t as bad as she currently thinks it’s going to be.

“Max.” Lucas starts carefully.

“Tell me.” Max presses firmly.

“Umm...”

“Lucas!” Max snaps then, glaring at him in a rather menacing way that reminds Lucas a lot of the way in which Billy would glare at him.

“What happened?”

“I can’t tell you.” Lucas ends up admitting.

“What?”

“I promised Billy that I wouldn’t tell you. Trust me, Max. You don’t want to know and if you want me to live, you won’t ask. Billy will kill me. He doesn’t want you to know and honestly? I can’t blame him. I don’t want you to know...”

“LUCAS!” Max snarls then, causing him to back away from her.

“Just tell me, I’ll kill you if you don’t tell me what happened. I’ll dump your ass first and then I’ll kill you, Billy won’t even get the chance to enact whatever pain he wants to cause you then, because I would have already killed you!” She hisses, the expression on her face a mixture of tiredness, frustration and sadness.

It breaks Lucas’s heart.

He doesn’t want to see Max like this.

All he wants is for her to be happy and safe. 

However, if he wants to keep on living and actually having a girlfriend, he knows that he’s got to come clean to her about what happened.

Not putting it past her to be the one to kill him before Billy would even have the chance to.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you, but please...” Lucas squeezes her hands tightly.

“Don’t freak out. You’re gonna want to freak out, but it won’t help. I don’t want to die yet and Billy will kill me for doing this, but I’m going to tell you, just as long as you promise me that you’re just gonna listen and not lose your entire shit.” Lucas tries to reason with her gently.

“Tell me what happened.” Max remains firm.

“Okay, okay.” Lucas squeezes her hands again.

“I didn’t have a flat tyre on my bike earlier. I was going to the store and that asshole cornered me in an alleyway...”

“Neil?!” Max cuts him off, a horrified look in her eyes.

She was right. It was what she thought it was going to be and it’s awful.

It’s horrific.

Lucas pauses when he sees the tears running down Max’s cheeks again, but continues anyway.

Knowing that Max wants him to continue.

“He was saying shit, you know? I won’t really go into that, but I honestly thought that, that was it. That he was going to kill me, but out of nowhere, Billy shows up and saves my ass. I didn’t know what to think, I was in shock, but what I got from all that was that Billy actually came, stood up to his asshole dad and saved my life. God, I thought your brother was the biggest asshole in the world, but now I owe him one, because he saved me. He didn’t have to do that, he could’ve walked away and let it happen, but he risked so much just to get me out of that situation and I honestly don’t know what to say to him now.” Lucas tells Max, trailing off when he realises that she’s starting to sob.

“I’m so. Lucas I’m so so sorry.” Max weeps, as Lucas immediately opens his arms to her.

“Max, it’s okay. It’s okay...” Lucas whispers as Max holds onto him in an almost bone crushing embrace.

She can’t believe Neil would do something like that.

Actually, she can believe it.

It’s what Billy was trying to warn her about all along.

The price she could end up having to pay for having a relationship with Lucas.

A relationship that she isn’t prepared to and is never going to give up.

It terrifies her that this happened.

That Neil tracked Lucas down and tried to kill him.

All Max can think about is how grateful she is towards Billy.

He stopped Neil from beating the shit, or worse out of Lucas and the fact that he did this is incredibly remarkable to Max, because it’s been no secret that Billy hates Lucas.

Even if it isn’t for the same reasons as Neil, Billy has never liked Lucas and has always tried to make him feel as shitty and as frightened of him as humanly possible. 

Yeah, things improved after Max threatened him with Steve’s bat at the Byers’ and after the Battle Of Starcourt, but Billy has never really changed his opinion on Lucas, or so Max thought.

He’d still threaten him from time to time, continue to scare the shit out of him and read him the riot act about what he’d do to him if he ever dared to hurt her.

Max never would have thought that Billy would do something like this for Lucas.

Save him from Neil like that.

Put himself in harms way for someone else.

Of course Max knows that Billy would protect her with his life and probably El and even Will too, but not Lucas.

He could’ve walked away, let Neil hurt Lucas, but he risked everything to save him instead.

Lucas was definitely right about one thing.

She has no idea what to say to Billy after this either.

She’ll definitely thank him, Max muses as she holds Lucas close.

Something she probably wouldn’t be doing right now if Billy hadn’t have saved his ass.

It’s a terrifying thought, but it’s one that invades Max’s mind and it makes her never want to let go of Lucas ever again.

“I gotta go.” Lucas sighs after a good twenty minutes of just standing in the corridor, holding onto Max as she cries.

“I’d stay if I could, but mom and dad have probably already sent the cops out after me. I’ll come and see you as soon as I can.” Lucas promises her.

“Be careful.” Max murmurs, her voice still thick from crying so much.

“I will.” Lucas nods quickly, squeezing her tightly.

“Stay with Steve and Billy. Please don’t go back there, not until... Just don’t go, okay? I don’t want you to go back there.” Lucas admits to her.

“I don’t either.” Max sighs.

“I hate it.”

“I hate it so much.” She sniffs.

“I know.” Lucas kisses her forehead.

“It won’t be forever, Max. You’ll get out of there one day.” He promises her.

“I’ll get you out, both of you. Things will change, Max.” 

“No, they won’t.” Max cries softly.

“Yeah they will, you’ve just gotta have a little faith.” Lucas encourages her, but it’s no use.

Max has no faith that anything will improve.

Not now and not for a very long time.

It’ll be like some kind of eternal hell, before they’re finally set free.

If they’re ever set free...

After walking Lucas to Steve’s car with Steve and Robin, Max had hugged him extra tight before she’d had to let him go.

Not heading inside until she could no longer see him.

Her head a mess of painful thoughts and haunting imaginations of what Neil did to Lucas before Billy rescued him.

It’ll take time for her to process all of this, but right now she just tries to focus on the fact that she still has her brother and her boyfriend.

That they’re still alive.

It’s all she can hold onto for now.

Heading back up the stairs, Max pauses by the door, when she can hear Nancy’s voice.

Peering through the gap in the door, Max sees that Nancy hasn’t moved from her position besides Billy and that she is talking to him in her annoyingly soft manner that makes Max roll her eyes.

It does make her happy to see that Billy isn’t covered in blood anymore.

There’s still a lot in his hair, but there’s hardly any on his face now at all.

Nancy is pressing a cloth to his forehead, trying to bring his fever down a little.

Reassuring him every now and then that he’s safe and not alone when he murmurs something inaudible or gives her a pain filled look.

She’d managed to get him to take some painkillers, knowing that they’d definitely do him good, as even though he’s in no position to admit it, Nancy can tell that he’s in a lot of pain.

It’s bad enough that he’s obviously caught the flu, but to be beaten into unconsciousness like that? 

He’s definitely in a bad way and it upsets her deeply.

She just wants to help him.

She can’t help think that she could’ve prevented all of this if she’d made him stay earlier, but Steve was right.

It’s hard to convince Billy to do anything.

He’s such a stubborn man.

Guarded and closed off.

The reasons why having become painfully obvious to Nancy tonight and whilst what has happened has shaken her to her core, Nancy knows that she just has to work on getting him to open up to her now and just being there for him if he needs someone to listen for once.

Resting a couple of damp cloths across his chest in an attempt to cool him off, Nancy winces at the sight of the fresh blood around the awful scarring on his chest.

Getting another cloth, Nancy moves to clean the blood away, but Billy catches her hand weakly before she can start to clean out the scars.

“It’s okay.” Nancy tries to soothe him.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know, Nance.” He mutters with his eyes shut.

“Then, trust me. I’m just going to clean away the blood, I’ll be careful.” She tells him.

“It’s not that.” Billy retorts.

“I don’t want you to touch them. They’re...” He trails off.

Nancy nods.

He doesn’t want her to touch the scars.

It makes all the sense in the world to Nancy, they’ve talked about this before and she knows that Billy is terribly self conscious of the scars.

He doesn’t give a shit what people say about them, but that doesn’t mean that he wants anyone to touch them. 

He doesn’t even like touching them himself.

“I know, I know, but I just want to wipe the blood away.” She gently attempts to reason with him, but he doesn’t let go of her hand, opening his eyes to look at her this time.

It’s evident that he’s not going to give into her yet, but his unexpected questions give Nancy an idea.

“Why are you so kind to me, Wheeler? Guys like me don’t deserve it. We never said a word to each other when I first got here.” He quietly points out.

“Exactly, I never said a word to you, so I didn’t know you. All I knew was that you were the hottest thing to arrive in Hawkins and that the entire school seemed to think that you were some kind of act of god.”

“Who’s to say, I ain’t.” Billy smiles slightly and Nancy just shakes her head, the distraction allowing her to start cleaning the blood off his chest.

“You brought some kind of new life to the parties, everyone wanted to know you and be your friend. You conquered the entire female population of our year in your first few weeks and you were an asshole. That’s all I knew about you Billy, that and everything Steve would bitch about you to me. I didn’t know you and I didn’t see why I’d have to get to know you if you were just some asshole, but you’re more than that. You’re so much more than that, Billy and I’m so glad that we became friends, that we’re...” Nancy stops when she realises that Billy is laughing a little.

“What?” She frowns, continuing to wipe away the blood from his chest.

Happy that he hasn’t noticed yet.

“Thought that everyone in this shit hole of a town was worthless, that I wouldn’t make any proper friends, not like the gang I had back in Cali, but then we started talking and suddenly I have someone, someone who I never thought would be my type at all, especially after everything I heard about you when I got here, What with you being King Steve’s girl and all that. I’m surprised by how everything turned out.” He admits to her in a low voice, resting his hand lightly over hers.

Revealing to Nancy that he knew she’d been cleaning off the scars and that he’d let her do it.

He’d actually let her in.

Smiling a little, Nancy lets him squeeze her hand.

“I’m surprised to.” Nancy nods.

“You know, you actually remind me of some Cali girl...”

“Billy!” Max calls from the doorway, letting her bother and Nancy know that she’s there.

Max having decided that that’s enough friendship she can stand seeing from her brother and Nancy Wheeler.

“Max.” Billy tries to sit up, hissing in pain when he does so.

“Billy!” Nancy scolds him.

“You’ve been hurt badly, you should be staying still for now, resting!” She tried to reason with him.

“I am. Don’t worry about it.” Billy murmurs, giving Max a wry smile as she moves over to him, taking in all his injures as she does so.

His swollen and bruised eyes, his bruised and still slightly bloody nose.

The various cuts around his face and the bruising around his body.

Tears fill Max’s eyes again.

Neil could have actually killed him this time.

He looks so much like he did on the Fourth of July that it truly does break Max’s heart.

It panics her.

Reminds her that they will eventually have to go back to that house.

Back to her mom and Neil...

“Hey, hey, Max, are you okay?” Billy manages to extend his aching arms enough to grab a hold of Max’s small hands, squeezing them lightly in an attempt to calm her down from the panicked state she appears to be in.

“Ah shit, Max, I’m alright. I’m still here, still breathing and all that.” He tries to reassure his distraught sister.

“Goddammit...” He mutters under his breath when he realises that he’ll probably have to resort to hugging Max to get her to calm down. 

“Come on, come here. I’m alright. That asshole didn’t kill me, you’re still stuck with me.” Billy teases her a little as she slides onto the bed beside him, eager to hug him after everything’s that’s happened.

Knowing that she’ll feel safe in Billy’s secure hold and that she’ll know he’s okay too, which is the most important thing to Max right now.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, shitbird. You’re stuck with me for a long time yet, alright? Come on.” He strokes a hand over her hair in a comforting motion as Max rests her head on the uninjured side of his chest.

Listening to his heartbeat to calm herself down as it is a constant reminder that he survived the events of tonight.

That he’s still here and that she still has her older brother.

“It’s alright Max.” He murmurs, lightly stroking her hair as he can feel her shaking and crying still.

“We’re okay.” He promises her.

“Stop worrying, it’s over now. Calm down, it’s okay, I’m here. I got you, Max.” He mutters in a comforting manner.

It’s very rare that Max hears him speak like this to her, but he always will when she comes to him in a state of panic.

He’ll always try to calm her down in any way that he can. 

“Just be careful, alright?” He warns her.

“Think that asshole broke some of my ribs...”

”WHAT?!” Nancy and Max immediately respond to his words.

“Just exaggerating.” Billy murmurs quickly, stroking Max’s hair to calm her down again and gives Nancy a reassuring look.

He wishes he was exaggerating anyway.

At some point, Billy had pretty much passed out again with Nancy and Max by his side.

Max couldn’t go to sleep.

She had her eyes closed and everything, but she didn’t fall asleep.

Deciding that she’d watch over Billy instead.

Making sure he made it through the night.

It’s only when morning arises that Max opens her eyes and carefully lifts her head off of Billy’s chest.

Billy is out of it.

He looks more peaceful than he did and that helps in reassuring Max.

The only thing that doesn’t reassure Max is the fact that he has his arm around Nancy, who has fallen asleep on the other side of him.

What the shit is she still doing here? Max wonders.

Having hoped that she would’ve left during the night.

Especially when she’d heard Steve open the door to check on them, Nancy should’ve left then.

Why is she still here? Max asks herself again, contemplating getting up and pushing Nancy off the side of the bed if she can.

She’d rather enjoy that.

However, the second she tries to sit up, she finds herself trapped underneath Billy’s arm, which is draped around her.

Even in a dead sleep and feeling like shit, Max is aware that she’ll never be able to free herself from Billy’s hold.

Her brother is so annoyingly muscular.

Ahh well, Max thinks to herself as she settles herself back down.

Pushing Nancy off the side of the bed was a nice thought anyway.

Maybe some other time...

Billy sleeps through the most of the day, occasionally waking up now and then.

Reluctantly letting Nancy and Max tend to him when he does.

Nancy having made sure he’s dosed up on decent flu medicine and that the swelling around his face and his fever has gone down.

Max has just been getting him water and whatever he asks for.

Apart from the cigarettes he’d requested when he’d woken up for an hour.

Which both Max and Nancy had made crystal clear to Billy that he wasn’t being allowed near a single cigarette until he’s gotten over his flu.

Despite getting annoyed at them from time to time, because Billy really isn’t used to anyone looking out for him when he’s sick and despite the fact he’d never admit it to them, Billy is grateful towards Nancy and Max for their combined efforts as they’ve tried to look after him.

He’s well aware that he’s being beyond stubborn with them.

He’s never had people looking out for him like this before and his immediate response is to be wary of it, but as he rests in somewhat comfort, he reminds himself that it’s just his sister and Nancy.

That, even though he’ll never fully understand why, they do care about him.

Which is why, even though he grumbles about it and tries to push them away, he isn’t that insistent on them going away.

The only time that he was adamant that a line was being crossed was when he wanted to go and wash his hair and Nancy decided to warn him not to go, due to the fact that he does apparently have a few head injuries.

“It’s happened before, Nance.” He grumbles at her as he limos his way from the bed to the bathroom, Max flocking around him in case he falls, despite having already insisted that he wasn’t.

“That doesn’t reassure me.” Nancy folds her arms.

“Oh he has and it’s not meant to. I usually stand outside just to make sure he hasn’t died or anything.” Max admits.

“Stay out of this shitbird.” Billy warns her.

“Come on, you can barely stand, let me help you. You can just sit down and I’ll wash it in the sink.” Nancy offers.

“I can wash my own damn hair, Nance!” Billy grumbles, stumbling into the bathroom with less coordination than he’d had when possessed by the Mind Flayer.

“I’m getting you a chair, it’s not a good idea.” Max has to admit, going to find a chair for Billy.

“I don’t need a...”

“I think you do. Please, just let me help you. You’re sick and weak...”

“I’m not weak! Swear to god, Wheeler! Who do you think I am?” Billy growls, gripping onto the sink when he almost loses his balance.

Nancy just folds her arms.

“What?!” Billy grumbles with a disgruntled sigh.

Cursing himself for feeling so damn shit!

In the end, due to feeling annoyingly weak and actually in a lot of pain from his lingering headache, bruised face, aching scar tissue and ribs that are most definitely not broken, Billy decides to accept help with his hair.

Max stands outside, deciding that she wanted to be around to hear Billy screaming at Nancy for daring to touch his beloved mullet.

She gets quite a few laughs out of it, enjoying hearing Nancy getting growled at for touching the mullet and not following Billy’s strict instructions.

“It’s gonna end up going wavy at this point!”

“It’ll be fine.” Nancy shrugs off his concerns.

“You don’t know what you’re doing!” Billy protests with a slight cough.

“Have you seen my hair? I know what I’m doing, Billy. You’ve just gotta trust me.”

“This was a bad idea.”

“It’s fine. The bloods coming out anyway.” Nancy assures him.

“That supposed to make me feel better?”

Nancy just rolls her eyes at him as she tips some water over his hair, rinsing out all the blood that stained his curls.

“What was California like?” Nancy chooses to change the subject.

“Better than this shit hole.”

“I’m being serious.” Nancy gives him a light tap on the shoulder.

“Warm. This place is too damn cold. I could hang out on beaches, go surfing. Spend days looking out at the ocean whilst getting high on real good shit, not the weak ass crap they make in Hawkins.” Billy grumbles.

“You miss it.” It’s a statement instead of a question.

“Yes. I miss Cali a lot, wish I was there right now. I miss the ocean.” He admits to her.

“I always thought that you might be the kinda guy who went surfing.” Nancy smiles a little as she washes his hair without any complaints from him now she’s got him talking about California.

“I did, a lot. Used to spend all my time by the ocean. One of the things I missed more than anything when Max and I got dragged out here. Hell, it’s why I got a job at the pool, because I knew I’d at least be able to be close to some body of water during the summer. Might not be Cali, but it was nice before...” Billy doesn’t finish his sentence and Nancy knows why.

“People of Hawkins weren’t ready for Max and I. Hell, they think I make the parties so incredibly wild when I’ve actually always been holding back. If I threw a Cali style party, they wouldn’t be able to handle it. Probably wipe a couple of them out.” Billy ends up snorting.

“Really?”

“I’m being serious.” Billy tells her and Nancy believes him.

“The parties here even with me sorting them out are nowhere near as wild as a Cali party. I ever get to go back, I’ll take you to one.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to go back already. You’re eighteen, Billy. You could go.” Nancy reminds him.

“Ain’t leaving without Max. If I’m ever going home, she’s coming with me. California was her home to. I ain’t leaving her here.” Billy states in a firm tone of voice.

“I’d go for a visit if she were staying here or with El, but I wouldn’t leave her in that house.” Billy does end up admitting.

“You should do it. You need a break from Hawkins.” Nancy suggests.

“Maybe. I do miss Cali.” Billy notes.

“It sounds different.” 

“Wanna come with me or something, Nance?” Billy snorts then.

“I don’t hate the idea. It could be fun.” She replies softly.

“It would be.” Billy corrects her.

“Honestly, I’d agree to go anywhere with you if it meant keeping you out of that house.” Nancy admits to him.

“Nance...”

“Please stay here Billy.”

“Can’t do that, I’d end up murdering Harrington.” Billy retorts.

“I don’t want you going back there, Billy. I watched that son of a bitch hurt you...”

“You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Billy cuts her off, teaching for her hand.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Nancy lies, deciding that it’s best not to tell Billy that his father almost hit her.

“Good. I’d kill him if he hurt you.” Billy lets go of her hand, letting her return to washing his hair out.

“You could come and stay with me you know, I wouldn’t mind.” Nancy points out.

“With your family of five? Don’t see how that’d work out, Wheeler.” 

“It could and you know it.” Nancy sighs.

“You could even meet my parents. Come over for dinner, I’m sure my mom and dad wouldn’t mind. My mom loves guests and you haven’t met my mom and dad yet.”

“Wow, I think I’d rather stay with Harrington, ow!” Billy winces when Nancy tugs hard on his curls.

“Not the hair!”

Despite, Billy’s scepticism about having his mullet washed by Nancy, he is relieved that his hair is no longer coated in blood.

With it being wet and him wanting to go back to bed, Billy gathers it up into a messy bun, which causes Max to snort and him and for Nancy to smile softly and push the stray bits of his hair away from his eyes.

At some point, Max had started arguing with Nancy about something and whilst that would normally piss Billy off, he is tired and wants to get some well deserved rest.

Which is why he just lounges on the bed, waiting for Max and Nancy to stop arguing.

Finding it incredibly strange that he finds himself not actually minding being taken care of.

Wow, Billy thinks to himself.

He really must be feeling like shit.

Especially seeing as when Max and Nancy aren’t doing things for him to make him feel more comfortable, Max just curls up pretty much on top of him and doesn’t move unless he wants anything and Nancy stays beside him. 

Either chatting to him, or just lying against his side.

He didn’t think he’d ever experience this.

Having people that care for him and honestly? It’s better than he ever thought possible.

A day later, Billy finds himself sitting in the the window seat of the room he’s in, staring out the window, having been sat there ever since Max and Nancy left.

Despite an extremely tense argument between Billy, Max, Steve and Nancy, in which they discussed next steps.

Deciding that Billy would stay with Steve until he’s healed up and feeling better and that Max would also stay, because she didn’t want to leave Billy and because there was no way in hell that Billy was going to let her go back without him.

Which is what they’d argued about, when Max had pointed out that they’d need some of their stuff from home.

Billy can barely move, so Max had offered to go home and collect shit and because neither Billy, Nancy or Steve wanted her to go back there alone, they ended up getting into an argument about it.

Billy and Steve has actually teamed up to scream at Max for her stupid idea.

Neither of them wanting her to go, but Max was adamant and pointed out that Neil and Susan would be at lunch when she wanted to go.

Billy had let her go when he realised that she wouldn’t stop asking and gave her a list of stuff to get for him, but she had to take Nancy with her.

That had caused another argument between them, but Billy was firm and not prepared to comprise.

Which is why he’s been sat in the window ever since they left, waiting for them to get back instead of going to bed like Nancy had suggested he go and do.

He couldn’t rest knowing that they were at the house without him and that Neil and Susan could show up at any given time.

He didn’t want them to go at all and wished he was keeping an eye on them there, keeping them out of harms way...

“Harrington.” Billy sighs abruptly, distributed from his thoughts.

Having heard the familiar footsteps before the door had even opened.

“How did you know it was me?” Steve frowns as he closes the door.

“I can hear your terrible footwork a mile off.” Billy doesn’t even look at him.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Steve folds his arms.

“Jesus, Harrington. You sound like Nance.” Billy shakes his still slightly achy head.

“She’s right. You got the shit beaten out of you, not to mention the fact that you finally got the flu that was going around. You need rest and you really should be in bed to do that.” Steve tries to reason with him, but Billy just snorts.

“I’m being serious.”

“So? What are you gonna do about it, huh?”

Steve just makes a noise and shakes his head at Billy, deciding not to argue back for once and instead chooses to change the subject.

“Since when were you and Nancy friends?”

Billy says nothing.

“You know, if you want to talk about...”

“I don’t. I appreciate you helping me and and my sister out, but we ain’t friends, Harrington. I still feel the exact same way about you as I did the day I met you.” Billy retorts.

“Well, I don’t.” Steve admits.

“Don’t what, Harrington?”

“Feel the same way about you as I did when I met you. Sure, you’re still a raging dick, but I think I’m understanding why now. What your father did to you... I mean, I have a shitty family, but jesus... I’m never going to be able to forget what I saw. It was awful, holy shit. I just...” Steve shakes his head.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want to talk about it, you get the picture, Harrington. You know what’s going on and you helped Max out. You also hit my father with that damn bat, thanks Harrington. Wish I’d been conscious to see it...”

“I’m sorry.” Steve ends up cutting Billy off.

“What?” Billy gives him a perplexed look.

“What you got to be sorry about?”

“That night at the Byers. I keep thinking about it, I think about it all the time to be honest, because I don’t really understand it, but now. Now I think I understand why we ended up in that situation and I’m sorry. I asked you if you were dropped on your head at birth and I... I didn’t know. I didn’t even realise.” Steve stops.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I said since I saw what that asshole did to you.” Steve sighs.

“You wanna know what happened that night, Harrington?” Billy faces him properly.

“Actually, yeah. Explain it from your point of view, please, because I don’t know what I think about that anymore.” Steve requests.

“All right. So, that night. I’d done what I was told to do, brought Max home, fed her and shit, but she went to her room and that was alright, because I had a date, but before I could go on that date, her dozy cow of a mom and Neil show up, yelling at me about Max because she’d ran away and it was apparently my job to find her and that it was my fault she’d ran away.  
I was pissed off, Harrington. I had to cancel a date I was looking forward to, purely to track down my sister, who Neil and Susan wanted to treat like some stupid baby. I got hit in the face by that asshole before hand, so I did it. I went out there to look for her and events led me to the Byers. Now, you gotta see this from my point of view now.” Billy sighs.

“I’m trying to. I get it, I get why you were mad. Max isn’t a kid and you’re not her parent.”

“Exactly. I’m not, but there I was looking for her to drag her home where I knew she wouldn’t get punished for anything and that I would, because that’s just how it works out, but low and behold, there were you and not only did you ask me if I was dropped on my head at birth, which after being punched across the face by my father earlier on, wasn’t the best thing you could have said. Then you lied to my face about Max being with you in that house. I didn’t have a clue what was going on and all I knew was that my sister was in this random ass house with some asshole and this kid who pissed me off because he wouldn’t leave her the hell alone.” Billy admits.

“Wow.” Steve murmurs, having had not thought about it like that before and how it must have looked to Billy, especially now that he knows the pressures Billy was under at the time. 

“It doesn’t excuse what you did.” Steve states firmly.

“No it doesn’t. I could’ve killed you, Harrington. Hell, I wanted to kill you.” Billy admits to him.

“I know, I got that.” Steve sighs, before giving Billy a gentler look.

“I know you don’t want to be friends and honestly? I don’t know if I want to be friends either, because you’re still a dick and you still completely humiliated me and beat me up, that’s inexcusable. I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you for that.” Steve reveals as Billy just shrugs, not caring one way or another.

“But, I don’t want you to be alone in this.”

“I’m not. I got Max, Nancy...”

“And me. I’m going to be here for you and I don’t care if you like it or not, because that’s what I’m going to do, because you’re obviously in a lot of pain, Billy and I think you could do with some support...”

“Bullshit, Harrington.” Billy snorts in disbelief.

“Laugh if you want, but that’s what’s going to happen. We’re never going to be best friends, but I am going to propose a truce. I want things to change between us.” Steve reveals.

“And I want to kick your ass again, but we can’t all get what we want.” Billy shrugs.

“You are such an asshole.” Steve shakes his head at Billy.

Billy just cackles.

“I might be, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’d never beat me in a fight, or at anything really.” 

“I would, I’ve been practising.” Steve grumbles.

Billy is nearly wheezing with laughter at this point.

“Yeah right!”

“I’ll prove it!” Steve folds his arms.

“Be my guest.” Billy sniggers, patting Steve’s arm on the way back to the bed.

“Just plant you feet next time, Steve.”

Steve is about to argue back, growl at Billy for using the plant your feet line on him again, but finds that he can’t.

He can’t argue back, because for the first time ever, Billy has actually called him Steve.

Not ‘Harrington’ or ‘King Steve’, but just Steve and it makes him smile.

There’s hope after all!

With her radio held tightly in her hand, Max starts to gather up some of her things into a bag.

She was correct in assuming that her mom and Neil would be out.

Thank god, she thinks as she grabs the items she’ll need.

She gave Billy’s list to Nancy, who is in his room gathering stuff.

Nancy had offered to collect the stuff for him.

Max isn’t sure as to how Nancy would be able to work out where things are in Billy’s room, but she appreciates one less job to do, so she lets Nancy loose.

She’s also staying in touch with Steve and Billy, surprised greatly when Steve tells her and Nancy that he’s called a ceasefire with Billy.

Max wonders if she should start placing her bets as to when she’ll think it’ll crash and burn.

“Oh, Max!” Steve calls before she turns the radio off.

“Yeah?” Max grips the radio tight.

“I left my bat back there. You know, the one with the nails?”

“Oh, she remembers the bat, I almost lost my dick to that bat.” Billy murmurs through the radio.

“I kinda dropped it, could you carefully bring it back? Wrap it up in a sheet or something, I don’t really want you to pick it up, but...” Steve sighs.

“Harrington’s right. Get Nancy to grab it, I don’t want you touching that thing, shitbird.” Billy warns her in a stern tone of voice.

“It’s not here. I think Neil must have taken it.” Max replies.

“Garage, shitbird. He keeps a lotta shit in there.” Billy points out.

“I’ll take a look.” 

“Thank you.” Steve responds and Max puts the radio down.

Gripping the handle of Steve’s nailed bat tightly.

Max meant everything she thought that night.

She won’t let it get worse.

She won’t let Billy end up in a state like that again.

It’ll be different next time.

If Neil ever dares to take it any further than that night.

If she ever sees Billy in that horrific state again... 

She’ll be ready.

If this bat could do damage to a monster like the Demodogs. 

It’ll definitely do damage to a monster like Neil Hargrove.

Gripping the bat tightly once more, Max closes her eyes when a couple of her tears drip down onto the bat.

Wincing when she cuts her hand on one of the sharper nails when moving to tuck it securely under her bed.

Yet, as she watches her hand bleed a little, Max wonders if she deserves to feel a little pain.

Steve dropped the bat, she could’ve picked it up again and used it in such a way that would have saved them.

Took Neil out of the equation permanently.

She was too much of a coward to do anything and she can’t stand that.

Max hates herself for being so cowardly and shoves the bat firmly under her bed.

Not caring one bit when the sharp nails cut into her hand again.

It’s nothing more than she deserves.

Rubbing her hand on her jeans to remove any traces of blood, Max grips the radio with a new found sense of determination.

“Steve, I think he threw it out. I can’t find the bat anywhere.” Max lies.

“Oh, okay. Shit...” Steve mutters.

“Don’t sweat it. We can make a better one. Maybe shove a few blades in there this time.” Billy can be heard suggesting.

“Yeah, we could do that.”

Max rolls her eyes at the radio in her hand.

“Get back here shitbird. If Neil and Susan show up...”

“I know, I know. I’m coming!” Max cuts Billy off.

“You better be, or else I’m coming to get you both myself.” Billy warns her.

“Um, you’re not going anywhere until you’re better.” Steve retorts.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I’ve been given strict instructions by two terrifying women to keep you here.” 

“Guess Nance and my sister will just have to kick your ass then.” 

Movement can be heard and Max groans to herself.

“Seriously, man.” Steve sighs.

“Think you can take me Harrington?”

“You’re sick and injured, of course I’ll be able to stop you!” Steve protests.

“HA!” Billy laughs loudly, a real, genuine laugh that Max hasn’t heard Billy do for a long time.

It makes her smile, despite the fact that Steve could be in real danger of losing a few limbs or even his life. 

“I swear to god, if you don’t stay where you are I’m gonna kick your ass right back into that bed.” Steve warns him.

Really not wanting to get on Max and Nancy’s shit list for letting Billy potentially hurt himself further.

Not to mention the fact that Steve himself doesn’t actually want to see Billy hurt himself further.

“Yeah, King Steve’s gonna kick my ass. That’s a good one.” Billy cackles.

“Jesus you are such an asshole.” Steve groans.

“Is their peace treaty over already?” Nancy sighs from the door way.

Holding onto a bag that she’s gathered some of Billy’s stuff into.

“What peace treaty?” Billy snorts.

Glancing to each other, Nancy and Max roll their eyes simultaneously at the radio.

“Okay shitheads we’re heading back now, try not to kill each other before we get there.” Max orders through the radio.

“No promises, shitbird.” 

Switching off the radio, Max tosses it under her pillow, before heading into Billy’s room to grab something she knows Nancy won’t know about.

Tucked under Billy’s mattress is a leather bound diary.

It had been under Billy’s pillow when Max had discovered it.

Billy had gone to a party and Max had had a nightmare, so she’d decided to curl up on Billy’s bed and wait for him to get back, however, she’d found this diary tucked under his pillow and had of course opened it to reveal something she’d never guessed she’d see in a million years.

Pages upon pages of poetry and drawings.

Billy actually writes poetry.

After spending a good half an hour laughing about it, Max had started to read some of it and even though she wouldn’t admit it to him, it is pretty good and his drawings are even better.

She’d just discovered a drawing Billy did of her, when he’d arrived.

He was so pissed off at her that he wouldn’t even let her stay with him that night and had since kept the diary under the mattress, in such a place that he’d know if it had been tampered with.

He told Max that he’d kill her if she told anyone about it and made her promise not to go anywhere near it if she still wanted to be his sister.

However, with everything that’s happened, Max doesn’t want to leave it in a place where Neil could discover it, which is why she shoves it into her bag.

Hoping that it might make Billy feel a little better, before heading after Nancy.

“I’m driving.” Nancy states, taking the keys to the Camaro out of Billy’s leather jacket.

“Yeah right, like you’re driving my brother’s car.” Max snorts at her statement.

“Billy will kill me if finds out that I let you drive after what you did to his car.” Nancy reminds her and Max just snorts, snatching the keys out of Nancy’s hands before throwing herself into the drivers seat.

“Good!”

“That’ll do for a few days.” Billy remarks, peering inside the bag of stuff Nancy and Max brought back for him.

Nancy having presented it to him, before telling him that she’d come and see him tomorrow.

Her family having ordered her to come home, due to the fact that she’d disappeared without a trace when everything kicked off and only phoned home once to tell them that she was staying with friends. 

Max is happy that she left.

“Great.” She nods in response, not really looking at Billy as she’s making sure that she’s covered her slightly cut up hands with her sleeves and feels as if her mind is a million miles away.

“Here’s your book. Don’t worry, didn’t look at it again and Nancy didn’t see it.” Max puts Billy’s book of drawings and poetry onto his lap, before shifting around.

Billy notices her discomfort immediately.

“What’s on your mind, shitbird?” 

“Not much.” Max shrugs.

“You’re a shit liar, Max.” Billy retorts.

“I know what happened. I know why Neil did what he did.” Max admits quietly.

“You...” Billy growls and shakes his head.

“Goddammit Sinclair! I told that little shit not to...”

“No, no, Billy. It was me, I head you two talking about it and I got Lucas to tell me what happened... Jesus, Billy... I don’t. Were you two planning on keeping that from me forever?” Max enquires.

“Yes. We didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want to you to know. There was no reason why I couldn’t keep that shit from you. The last thing you needed to hear was what that asshole did to Sinclair. I didn’t...”

“What?” Max pushes him for an explanation.

“What did you think was gonna happen?”

“I thought you’d be pissed and rightly so. I’ve seen you angry MadMax and I know you really care for that kid. I didn’t want him to tell you what happened, because I didn’t want you to lose your entire shit, I know you would have and you would’ve confronted Neil and that’s what I was afraid of.” Billy tells her plainly.

“So you saved Lucas from Neil and then went to face him in the hopes that I wouldn’t find out. Holy shit, you are such an idiot.” Max shakes her head slowly.

“What else was I supposed to do, huh? Let you go after him yourself and get hurt? Don’t be stupid, shitbird. I had to head that shit off myself, it was the only way...”

“You could’ve died, Billy! He could’ve killed you!” Max cries then.

“It wouldn’t have gotten that far...”

“Yes it would! It would, but that’s not going to happen, because there’s no way in hell that I’m watching you die. I. I don’t want to lose you, Billy. You’re my brother and I need you, okay? I thought... I thought it was the Battle Of Starcourt all over again. That you were dying and there was nothing I could do to help you.” Max admits tearfully.

“Max...” Billy starts in a much softer tone of voice.

Having not realised how seeing him like that must have affected Max.

“I’m okay, Max. I got out of it.” He tried to reassure her.

“But what if you can’t get out of it next time? What if there’s nothing you can do to stop him?”

“Don’t worry about it, shitbird.”

“Of course I’m going to worry about it, Billy. I don’t want to lose you. I want you to be safe.” Max groans before wrapping her arms around Billy as gently as possible.

“Thank you.” She sniffs.

“What for?” Billy asks when she pulls away.

“For what you did for Lucas. You hate him and yet you, despite feeling like shit and knowing full well what would happen, stood up for him. You stopped Neil from killing him and I’ll never forget that, Billy. I’ll never forget that you saved my boyfriend. I know you warned me about this, about what Neil would do if he ever found out about Lucas. I knew it would happen, I’m not stupid, Billy. I know what Neil’s like and what he believes is right and wrong. I never doubted you, you know.” Max admits to him.

“Yet you kept on at it, didn’t you?”

“You know how stubborn I can get.” Max reminds him.

“Yeah I do, you’re a real pain in my ass, shitbird.” He grumbles.

“I know.”

“Yet you stuck with Sinclair.” Billy reminds her again.

“I did and it wasn’t even because I wanted to be stubborn, or difficult. I knew the danger I was putting Lucas in. I knew what you’d do if things went too far. I was scared of what Neil would do, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t stay away from Lucas. I just. I just like him so much, you know? I really like him. He’s super nice and despite being a clueless idiot most of the time, he’s always treated me right. He’s a really good boyfriend, okay? I like him way too much to ever even dream of cutting him out of my life completely. I know it would make things easier, but...” Max trails off.

“Don’t worry about that, shitbird. After all the shit that’s gone down the past few days, we’ll work something out. I’ll take you to him or you could meet him here, just somewhere Neil ain’t gonna be, alright? I don’t want those two to cross paths again after what happened. Sinclair didn’t deserve that.” Billy tells her.

“No, he didn’t and if I could...”

“Max.” Billy cuts her off, a warning tone to his voice.

“I don’t want to hear that. I know you want to beat the shit out of Neil for what he did, but you can’t. There’s nothing you can do. We’re in dangerous waters now, Max. Shits going to be more intense than ever and when we eventually go back there, we’re gonna suck up to your mom and keep our heads down. I hate saying this, but that might be our only chance of making it through this to the other side, alright? I don’t want to scare you, because no matter what happens, I’m going to be there every step of the way to keep an eye on you, but if we can try to move past this as soon as we can, it’ll make life easier for us, okay?” Billy warns her carefully.

Eager to get his point across, so Max is aware of how they need to proceed from here on out.

“You could stay here, you know.” Max points out in a small voice.

“Steve wants you to stay.”

“I ain’t living with Harrington, shitbird. I can handle a day or two, but jesus... it would end in blood.” Billy mutters in a grumpy tone of voice.

“Besides, I ain’t leaving you. We’ve been over this, until I can get you out of there myself, I’m not leaving. I gotta protect you, shitbird. Can’t do that if I’m not with you, besides. I’d get bored if I couldn’t piss off my baby sister every day.” 

“I’m not your baby sister!” Max growls.

“Yeah, you are and you always will be, so deal with it, shitbird.” Billy retorts, before letting out a long frustrated sigh.

“Seriously, Max. I ain’t leaving you. I wouldn’t do that. I’m not my mother, I wouldn’t abandon you like she abandoned me. I know better, I know what that asshole would do to you if I wasn’t there. Max...” Billy takes both her hands in his, forcing her to look at him.

“No matter what that asshole does to me, no matter how bad it gets, I won’t run. I’ll suck it up and deal with it, because there’s no way I’m leaving you, alright? I promise.” He vows to her and Max knows he means it.

That he will keep to his word.

Even if it kills him...

Closing her eyes at the horrific thoughts that run through her tired, frazzled mind, Max carefully plonks herself down onto Billy’s chest.

“Read some of your poetry to me.” She requests sleepily.

She can practically hear the glare Billy is giving her.

“Max...” He growls in a dangerous tone of voice.

“Show me some of your drawings?”

“That’s it!” Billy pushes her off him.

Max just smiles a little.

Happy to see Billy being more like himself.

Even if it does mean that he’s going to end up annoying the shit out of her.

However, Max is too tired to purposefully annoy him back.

It’s been forty eight hours since she last slept and she honestly just wants to go to sleep.

She’ll sleep well with the knowledge that Billy is on the mend and that she’s with him in a much safer place.

Honestly, she just sleeps miles better in general when she’s around Billy.

Whenever she feels uneasy at night and is thinking about all the shit the Upside Down has produced that terrorised her friends and Billy, or if she’s just concerned after a bad night with Neil, she’ll often wordless head to Billy’s room and curl up on the other side of the bed to him.

Billy doesn’t say anything about that now, but he definitely will say something about it in annoyance if Max manages to end up hugging him in the night.

It’s different when she has a nightmare though.

If Neil and her mom are there, Max will do everything in her power not to cry out when she wakes up from the worst nightmares imaginable.

Instead, she’ll run as quickly as she can to Billy’s room and practically launch herself into his arms, normally pissing him off a little, but once he’s realised that she’s upset, he’ll always try to calm her down.

If Neil and her mom aren’t there, then she’ll let herself cry when she wakes up and every single time, Billy will hear her crying and come to check on her and he’ll stay until she’s calmed down and end up having to stay, because Max would always end up wrapped around him so tightly that he’d end up waking her if he moved, so he doesn’t.

He’ll stay and Max is incredibly grateful that he does.

He might be her dickhead older brother, but she can easily sleep with him around as she knows he’ll protect her from whatever the night brings.

Which is why, when a few moments have past, Max pulls her sleeves down over her hands so Billy doesn’t question the cuts there and returns to her spot.

“Max.” Billy sighs in exasperation, shoving at her.

“Shut up.” Max grumbles, closing her eyes.

“I don’t do this hugging thing.”

“You do today, alright? Deal with it, shithead.” Max snaps once at him, before resting her head against his chest again.

Finding peace in listening to his heartbeat again to remind herself that he’s still alive, still with her and not about to leave her.

Closing her eyes as she thinks about Steve’s nailed bat that now resides under her bed.

Waiting there.

Ready to use in the event of an emergency.

She’s already gone over this in her head, but Max really isn’t going to let things get worse.

She’s prepared now.

Ready to protect Billy from the monsters.

Just like he’d do for her.

Despite his incredibly questionable methods at times, Max can’t deny that Billy’s always looked out for her.

He’s protected her.

It’s her turn to look out for him now.

Her turn to protect him this time and she’s not going to be coward if Neil strikes again.

When Neil strikes again...

She’ll stand her ground and do her worst.

She will protect her brother.

Max couldn’t imagine losing Billy now.

She won’t lose him.

That won’t happen now, Max thinks to herself.

Knowing that, come what may, she’ll do everything in her power to protect Billy.

He’d do the same for her, after all.

It’s just finally time for Max to act now.

To do the exact same for him, because in all honestly?

Max feels nearer to her breaking point than ever before...

“Max?” Billy’s tired voice snaps her out of her insane thought track.

“Yeah?” Max murmurs.

Prepared to flip him off if he pushes her off or tells her to stop hugging him.

She wants to give her brother a hug and that’s final.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Max answers quickly.

“Okay.” Billy strokes a hand over her hair once.

“You sure?”

“I’m good, just, you know, worried about you.” Max ends up sighing.

“Don’t worry about me, shitbird. That’s not your job.”

It is, Max wants to reply.

Wanting nothing more than to tell Billy that it’s okay.

That she’s going to protect him...

“You planning on staying here forever, shitbird?”

Max sighs in annoyance.

“You have seriously gotta deal with me hugging you, shithead.”

“Yeah, no.” Billy shoves her off him.

“Asshole.” Max hits him lightly with a pillow.

Billy just ignores her, closing his still somewhat achy eyes.

Max gives him a disgruntled sound, before curling up on the edge of the bed.

“You’re staying?”

“Uh, I’ve had zero sleep for the last forty eight hours, shithead. I’m taking a nap.” Max argues.

Billy sighs, he wants Max to get some sleep, but he can’t help but decide to tease his sister further.

“Have you gotta do to it here?” Billy raises a tired eyebrow.

“Yeah I do, asshole!”

Max may or may not have kicked him a little then. 

“Swear to god, shitbird!”

After bickering back and forth until they both passed out. Billy awakens a few hours later to a gentle weight on his chest.

Max has somehow managed to ensnare him in a damn hug again.

“Goddammit, Max.” He sighs down at her, ready to shove her off again.

Stroking a hand over her soft ginger hair again, Billy ponders how to shove her off without waking her up.

He doesn’t want to wake her up and have her start whining at him again.

He also wants her to get some sleep.

Which is why, he makes sure she’s wrapped up in the covers before closing his eyes again.

Deciding that she can stay where she is for the night.

Even if he’s vehemently opposed to hugs.

She is his sister after all.

His MaxMax. 

Keeping an arm around her, Billy sighs.

She’ll always be his sister.

Always.

Once upon a time, he would’ve done anything to get rid of her.

He never wanted a sister.

Max, however, didn’t go anywhere and somehow he found a way to deal with that fact after she wormed her way into his heart.

He couldn’t imagine his life without her now.

Max is the family he never thought he wanted and definitely doesn’t deserve, but she’s here and she’s his annoying kid sister.

Who, he knows he would do pretty much anything for now.

Anything to keep her safe.

Billy glances down at her once, before drifting off to sleep again.

Knowing that he’ll sleep better with Max around, even though he’d never tell her that.

There’s a lot of things he hasn’t told Max and probably never will. 

She’ll never know how much she means to him.

That she saved him from an entire black hole of shit and that, in all honesty.

Billy wouldn’t know what he’d do without his MadMax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off I’m going to start with an apology. I never meant to disappear like that for a month. I never intended that at all, I had a whole schedule planned as to how to balance my university work, my book & my fanfiction & everything went to hell & because I vanished without a word, all of you incredibly kind people who still read my one shots deserve to know why & how things are going to proceed now. I’d known for a long time that one of my parents would have to have an operation done & it finally happened, it went okay & I went back home from university to help out my family. Unfortunately, a few days after the operation, something went horribly wrong & my parent ended up in a coma & had to be put in the ICU. Every single day of those two weeks felt like they were just one whole day & I didn’t know how to cope with what was going on. I made it out to everyone like I was fine but I wasn’t & I think it’s going to take me a long time to move past what happened. Yes, thankfully my parent is okay now & is recovering as expected which is a miracle after what happened, but it doesn’t change what I saw & the fact that for a day my own parent actually forgot who I was. It’s been nearly two weeks since it happened & I’ve barely slept, I just didn’t have time to finish this one shot & I’m really sorry that it’s taken me so long to finish it, I just had to try & catch up on all my university work, try to deal with the fact that I have to be at uni when I really just wanted to stay with my parent & stop myself from falling back into an incredibly self destructive addiction, which is why it has taken me so long to pull myself together & finish this off. I will be going home next week, so I might not be able to update then due to the fact that I’ll have to care for my parent as my other parent cares for my elderly grandmother every day, but I promise you all. I am not abandoning this. I have many more chapters in my yet & I still accept any & all requests. It might take me awhile to write them up, but I will get round to them, because I love hearing from you all. I adore your ideas & you are all so kind to me, which is why I’ve chosen to let you all in on why I’ve been gone & that I’m trying really hard to get back into the habit of writing fanfiction again. Now, I honestly don’t except anyone to read this fanfic after all this time of it being inactive, but thank you all for reading anyway & if you’re all somehow still sticking with this one shot collection then thank you ever so much & thank you to all of you who have sent me ever so lovely comments, they make my day. I’ll do everything I can to write something new soon, so send me whatever prompts you may have & please do comment on this one shot if you can. I’d love to hear all thoughts.
> 
> PS: Tumblr is scaring me with all the BillyIsAlive theories. If anyone has any genuine theories though, I’d love to see them. I’ve read so many & it’s made me so sad, because I saw what Dacre Montgomery said & it’s clear to me that the American is either Hopper or the corrupt mayor, but If anyone wants to come & scream at me for not updating or just about Billy & Max in general my tumblr is @strangeradventuresofsabrina. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading & I’ll do everything in my power not to disappear like that again.


	21. Happy Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El has a question for Billy & Max wants to die.

REQUESTED: El finally asks Billy what Happy Screams are.

I don’t own anything.

Max has a routine.

She’ll make sure she’s up a good few hours before everyone else, if she’s even slept at all and will wait to see who moves to get up first.

If it’s Billy and he’s left the house before anyone else wakes up, Max will relax.

If Neil and her mom are up first, Max will make sure she’s in the room before Billy gets up.

After the last incident between Billy and Neil, Max has done everything that she can to try and stop Billy from getting hurt again.

She does what she’s told.

Follows Billy’s guidelines to the letter.

Doesn’t meet Lucas anywhere near the house, or even in public anymore.

They’ll go out if they’re with the Party, but if they’re alone, they’ll always either go to the Sinclair’s or to Steve’s.

Max isn’t willing to risk him getting hurt again.

She can’t let anything happen to him.

Max has also made sure that she’s asking Neil or her mom questions about any random thing when Billy’s around during meal times and has succeeded in practically distracting them from Billy’s presence in the house.

Neil and her mom are grateful that she’s finally being what they consider to be ‘respectful’ and engaging in topics that they’re interested in.

They just think that she’s finally decided to start acting the way they expect her to.

Billy doesn’t question it either.

He mentioned it once in passing, Max remembers.

Admitting that he’s grateful that she’s making life a bit easier so he’s not getting it in the neck for the shit she’s pulled.

Max hadn’t really said anything in response.

She just nodded her head instead and had tried to lean against Billy for a little while, but he wasn’t having any of that and complained about her getting ‘all clingy.’

Typical Billy.

Another part of her routine consists of her allowing herself to let out her frustrations about pretty much everything really.

It’s helped her a lot.

Helped her handle things better.

So, after Billy brings her home, no matter what happens, Max will either go to have a shower or go to her room and play her music.

If Neil and her mom are there, it will be the shower, because she’s afraid that if she gets told off for playing her music too loudly, that Neil will think that somehow Billy convinced her to do it, due to the fact that Billy plays his music louder than any human being Max knows and that’s why Neil will end up punishing him.

Max is ready for it though.

She’s still got Steve’s nailed bat stored under her bed, just in case things ever go too far again.

Max checks that it’s there every single day.

It’s her lifeline.

The one thing that might be able to stop  
Neil if she’s scared that he’ll kill Billy.

She feels safer.

She’s got things under control now. 

If Neil and Susan are out, she’ll go into her room, shut the door and blare her music as loudly as possible so she can cry.

She cries in the shower when the waters on so loud that no one will hear her and she’ll cry when she’s got her music blaring.

It helps relieve stress and calm her down when she feels like panic is going to break her.

It’s one of the things she’s been doing that gives her some relief...

“MAX!” Billy hollers over her music, banging on her door, before opening it.

“Jeez, wait until I’ve had the chance to open it, shithead.” Max tugs her sleeves down and over her hands as quickly as she can, rubbing away the tears she’d shed with her sleeve.

Billy just shrugs.

He doesn’t care.

Instead, he just heads over to her, giving her a smirk.

“Come on. Let’s go and get something to eat.” He tells her, which makes Max sigh with relief and smile a little.

“They’re gone?”

“Oh yeah.” Billy grins.

“Good riddance.”

Max smiles a little.

Neil and her mom aren’t home and won’t be all week.

It’s awesome news and she and Billy always celebrate by going out for some food.

It’s just one of the many perks that come with Neil and her mom being gone.

Another perk, is that she’d planned for El to be staying with her for a few days.

It’ll turn out to be the whole week, if they can really work on Hopper.

Hopper really likes Max, so he doesn’t mind that El goes to stay with her.

In fact, he’s just glad that El has a friend who’s a girl and who doesn’t like Mike that much.

Max has enjoyed complaining about Mike to Hopper, they’ve had long and rather enjoyable conversations about it.

Making Max wish that she’d been there when Hopper had put the fear of god into him.

The only problem is, is that Hopper thinks that Neil and her mom are going to be at the house, supervising them.

Max and El haven’t actually mentioned that they’re normally always gone when El comes over and that it’s usually Billy who supervises them.

Seeing as pretty much the entirety of Hawkins knows Billy’s name and what kind of a menace he can be to society, especially the Hawkins’ police department and considering the fact that Hopper is the chief, El and Max decided not to mention it.

El thought that they should, reminding Max that Hopper doesn’t actually dislike Billy and is actually quite grateful that he keeps an eye on the girls, Max didn’t want to risk it.

Knowing that Billy likes to stay as far away from Hopper as possible.

Billy hasn’t really ever explained why and Max had immediately assumed it was because he wanted to stay as far away from the police as possible.

Max knows that she’s always tempted to tell Hopper everything whenever she’s around him and she’s always thought that it might be the same for Billy too.

“Max!” Billy nudging her leg with his foot snaps her out of her thought track.

“What?” Max feigns annoyance.

“You’re a million miles away.”

“Yeah, cause I’m hungry. Let’s go! We’re free!” Max chooses to smile.

“Glad to hear it, you haven’t been eating enough.” He ruffles her hair.

“Uh, yeah I have. I eat all the time.” Max retorts.

“I’m not stupid, Max. I see you shoving your food around your plate to make it look like you’ve eaten more of it than you have.” Billy points out.

Max is bemused.

How did he notice that?

It makes her wonder if he’s noticed anything else and that worries her a little.

Even though the reason for her not eating Neil’s godawful cooking is totally innocent, because her mom and Neil decided to team up to make the food for the family so they could spend more time together and it’s absolutely gross.

There’s way too many herbs on the vegetables and there’s always some weird piece of meat on their plate.

Max wishes it was just her and Billy.

Billy is a fantastic cook. 

He’s never made anything awful.

“That’s because it’s not your cooking.” Max retorts.

“Yeah, well it’s the only food we’re gonna get so we gotta eat it. If you’re not gonna do that though, I’ll leave you a sandwich.” He offers.

“You’d do that?” Max is a little surprised.

“Sure.” Billy nods as they head out of her bedroom together.

“Not sure how long I can survive on that shit either!”

Max cackles at his response.

She loves this.

It just being her and Billy in the house.

It makes her so happy.

They’re finally free.

It might not be forever, but it’s a break and breaks from Neil and her mom mean more to Max than anything else in the world at the moment.

Max has a brilliant meal with Billy in a small diner they find that does awesome burgers.

She has the freedom to laugh and tease her brother about all kinds of things and for him to do the exact same thing.

It’s a wonderful distraction from thoughts of their life at home.

The life that’s becoming too much for Max to handle...

When they get home, Billy makes her hot chocolate as he always does when it’s just the two of them.

He makes something for himself, which Max is convinced has alcohol in it at this point, despite all the times he’d denied it.

At first, Max goes off alone to drink her hot chocolate in peace.

However, when she’s alone, she’s left with her thoughts that are too loud to ignore.

Her eyes keep flickering to where Steve’s bat is stored under her bed.

It’s a constant reminder that she can do something about Neil, but also a constant reminder of what could end up happening to Billy.

She does end up checking that it’s there again, holding it in her hands for a moment before going to finish her hot chocolate.

She won’t need it tonight.

They’re safe.

Yet Max does feel like she needs her brother tonight.

Which is why, when she’s finished her drink, she goes straight to his room.

Yeah, he’ll bitch and moan about it, but Max wants her brother.

“Shut up.” Max grumbles at him the second she steps into his room, padding across it before curling up beside a startled Billy on his bed, putting her head down on his chest.

Closing her eyes once she’s comfortable.

“Max.” Billy is hesitant to say anything.

He wants to push her off, but for some reason, he feels like that wouldn’t seem right at this moment in time.

Which is why, he puts an arm around her and lets her stay.

He can always tell when she’s upset and it’s starting to make Billy concerned, as he’s noticing it more often than he did.

That something’s upset her.

He’ll get to the bottom of it, he knows he will, but for now, if her staying around him cheers her up in anyway, he might have to put up with it.

El arrives at the Hargrove-Mayfield house the next evening.

Billy is long gone to some party he’s been mentioning to Max the last few days.

He didn’t just abandon her though.

He left her with the number for the pizza place and made sure they were all stocked up on snacks and drinks for her and El to share.

Max is relieved to see El.

El is like a breath of fresh air, a shining light.

She never fails to make Max feel better when she’s down and she’s been down more often then not these days.

They put on a movie as they paint each other’s nails.

El has finally started to get the hang of nails now and Max is proud of her efforts.

Max also braids El’s hair for her, because she knows she loves it and they bitch a lot their recent issues with their boyfriends.

“Dump his ass.” Is Max’s immediate suggestion.

“But I’ve dumped his ass six times now.” El points out.

“Make it seven. Trust me. You can’t let Mike get away with this shit. I don’t let Lucas get away with anything.” Max retorts.

Really wishing that she could punch Mike Wheeler in the face sometimes.

He’s such an idiot and a dick!

Lucas maybe the biggest idiot she knows, but at least he’s not a dick like Mike is.

“I either dump his ass, blast him out of a window with your awesome powers, or threaten to set Billy on him. Holy shit... That’s what you gotta do.” Max smirks then.

“What?” El replies.

“Tell Mike that you’ll set Billy on him if he doesn’t sort his shit out.”

“Set Billy on him?”

“Yeah and you know what? Billy would do it. He’d scare the shit outta Mike if you asked him to. He’d sort him out.” Max comments.

Pretty sure that Billy would be desperate for any excuse to go after Mike.

He’s already told Max that he’d kill him for her if she asked him to.

She’s almost certain that he’d stretch his offer out to El as well.

El smiles.

Thinking that she might just do both.

Blast Mike out of a window with her powers and set Billy on him.

He really hurt her feelings.

“Ask Billy later.” El nods.

“Go ahead. Actually, maybe you should wait until tomorrow. He’s coming back from a party so he’ll be in a stupid mood.” Max sighs.

Wondering how drunk her brother will come home tonight.

Hopefully he’ll make it to bed this time, instead of falling asleep on the front lawn like he did the last time.

“He’s an idiot too though.”

“Like Mike and Lucas?” El guesses.

“Yep.” Max nods.

“Do you talk to his girlfriend about it too like we talk about Mike and Lucas?” 

Max snorts loudly.

“Nope, I tell him he’s an idiot to his face these days and complain about Lucas, Billy doesn’t have a girlfriend.” 

“But I thought you said he had a girl over the other day. I didn’t think he’d bring anyone to this place unless he had a girlfriend.” El points out.

“Oh, I didn’t see her face but I really doubt she’s his girlfriend. Here’s the thing, Billy doesn’t really do the whole girlfriend thing. He has different girls over, but he doesn’t... He doesn’t have what you and I have with Mike and Lucas. He just has fun?” Max isn’t really sure how to word her explanation.

Billy’s plowed his way through the entire female population of Hawkins, is what she wants to say, but she really doesn’t want to have to explain that to El.

“Has fun?” El is confused.

“Yeah. I don’t think he’s had anything like we have with our boyfriends. Maybe he did back in California, I’m not sure. He had a lot of friends back in California and he was really annoyed about having to leave some girl, who I thought was just his friend, but I think they might have been together? I don’t know. I’ve seen a lot... Billy knows a lot of people.” Max corrects herself quickly.

“Especially back in California, he was so pissed that he had to leave his friends there. I mean, he doesn’t talk about it, but I think how he felt about the friends he had back in California is the same way I feel about you guys.” Max sighs, before deciding to reveal something to El that she’s never told anyone else before.

“They still write letters to him, postcards and all that. I’ve seen them come and I’ve put them on the table, but I’ve never seen Billy with one of them and as it turns out, Neil takes them and destroys them I guess? He doesn’t let Billy see them. He never has.” Max reveals that she knows that his friends from California still write to him.

She’s never told Billy that she’s seen Neil take the letters from his friends, as she didn’t know what good that would do.

It might destroy her relationship with him if he knew and there’s no way Max is going to risk that.

“Okay.” Max turns her attention back to El’s hair.

“Where was I?”

Max and El pass out a bit after midnight.

Having talked all the way up until the fell asleep, El curled up to Max, because she likes the reassurance of having someone there.

Who better than her best friend.

Max likes having someone next to her whilst she sleeps as well.

It helps her actually get to sleep, because sleep has become a bit of an issue for her.

Which is why she’s so grateful if she can fall asleep on Billy’s chest, curled up next to El, or even holding onto Lucas when they’re sitting together somewhere.

It just helps her feel less afraid.

“YOU FINISHED HIM!” Billy can be heard cackling as the front door sounds like it’s been ripped off it’s hinges.

Max and El awake with a start.

“What’s that?” El murmurs quietly.

“Billy’s back.” Max yawns, becoming more alert when she realises that Billy’s talking to someone and making them laugh.

“Oh god no.” Max buries her head into her hands.

“What?”

“When Billy brings a girl home it normally means that they’re gonna.”

“Happy scream?”

“Yep.” Max settles herself back down onto the bed, covering her head with a pillow as she moves closer to El.

“We’re in for a long night.”

“Wow.” El whispers several hours later.

Several hours filled with the sound of Billy and whoever he brought home with him torturing Max with the sheer volume of noise they’re making.

“These are happy screams.”

Max just groans into the mattress she has her face pressed into.

Why does she have a step brother?

Why does he do this to her?

He can’t be that drunk that he’s forgotten that she and El are actually in the house.

Does he even care?

Does he even give a shit about the fact that he’s subjecting them to such horrors?

“Max.” El asks softly.

“Yeah?”

“What does Billy actually do to them? Why is there screaming? I know you’ve told me that it’s a happy scream, but how...”

“El, it’s. It’s...” Max is silenced by a loud, near enough deafening crash.

“Is he okay?!” El looks worried then.

“BILLY?!” Max yells to silence for a second, before the sound of Billy laughing loudly fills her ears.

“Stay here.” Max gets out of bed, moving quickly to her bedroom door and racing down the corridor, knocking on Billy’s door.

She knows what he’s doing in there, so she won’t burst in, because the last thing she wants to see is her brother and whoever he’s brought home without their clothes on, but she does want to check that he’s okay.

“Billy!” She calls, knocking on the door again, but he continues to laugh, swearing in between.

“Billy are you okay?! Shit!” Max hisses when the door suddenly opens.

“El!” She growls, when she realises that El opened up the door with her powers.

“Is he okay?”

Keeping a hand near to her face so she can cover her eyes if necessary, Max peeks into the room.

Where she sees Billy and someone else she can’t make out in the darkness laughing in the centre of bed covers and an actual broken bed.

Billy broke his bed...

Eyes widening in horror, Max runs from the room, dragging a confused El with her as she dives back into her room.

Wanting to pour bleach into her brain.

“He’s good!” 

Billy wasn’t there when they got up the next day.

Probably a good thing in retrospect, Max muses to herself as she made Eggo’s for herself and El for breakfast.

Not one hundred percent certain that she would have been able to look Billy in the eye after last night.

Max had peered into his room when she knew he’d gone.

He definitely broke his bed.

Maybe he’s gone out to find a way of putting it back together again.

This is the kinda shit that will get him in trouble with Neil if he was to find out.

However, whilst Max is glad that he’s not there this morning, she also kind of wish he has been.

She’d actually wanted him to be here, so he could take her and El to the mall.

Now they have to walk.

El hadn’t cared one bit when Max told her that they’d have to walk.

She was more than happy to walk to the shops with Max.

Max thought that she was going to be pissed with Billy all day for not being here to drive her, until she saw that he’d left her an envelope of money for her and El to use.

Sighing, Max pockets the envelope.

She can’t stay mad at Billy now!

Getting the shops had been more fun then Max had anticipated.

The long walk had given her time to talk to El and it was so much fun. 

However, things took a darker turn when they stopped off to grab a bottle of water and Max found herself accidentally mentioning Neil in a way to distract El when she’d reached for a water bottle and had almost revealed a habit to El that she’s been trying to keep hidden.

It had worked.

Just mentioning that she was glad Neil and her mom were gone sent El head first into a bad mood.

The look in El’s eyes was so hateful, so disgusted that it looks could kill, the person on the receiving end would be dead for sure.

“He’s a monster.” El mutters.

“He hurts Billy.”

“Yep.” Max nods slowly, taking a sip of her water.

“He hurts you?” El gives her a look.

She’s asked this question before, but she’s is going to ask it again.

Having always reminded herself that she only saw inside Billy’s head, she’s never and will never intrude into Max’s thoughts, but that means she doesn’t know if Neil treats her the same way as he does Billy.

He’s dead if he does.

El wishes she could kill that monster now and would do it if she thought she had to.

She would have to if he hurts Max...

“No, not like he goes after Billy, no. If he did... I don’t know what would happen. Okay, it happened once, but it never happened again. I don’t know if my mom said anything or if it was because Billy actually tried to fight back.” Max shrugs.

El looks furious.

“Live with us.” She declares then.

“What?” Max gives her a perplexed look.

“If he knew what was going on, he’d help. He’d save you and Billy, like he saved me. It could work, there’s another room in the house. We could build...” El trails off and Max realises that she’s talking about Hopper.

That El wants her to let him in.

Tell him everything that’s going on and let him help them.

El wants her to move in with them.

Billy as well.

Max is silent, not because she doesn’t know how to respond, but because she allows herself to picture it.

She sees herself, being picked up by Billy as normal, but instead of being driven back to their personal hell, he drives them to El and Hopper’s place.

Max does her homework at the table, before running into the bedroom she shares with El.

They play their favourite songs at full blast and complain about how dumb Mike and Lucas are.

She’d end up screaming at Billy to turn down his music, which he would be blaring in the room at the back of the cabin that Hopper had built on for him.

They’d squabble all the way up until Hopper got back from work.

Billy would help Hopper cook something good for them and they’d all eat a meal around a table.

Hopper would ask them about their day and they’d just talk.

Get everything off their chests and out in the open.

They’d laugh, make jokes and all kinds of plans about what they want to do, are doing or are planning to do.

They’d watch tv together, before going off to bed.

Max and El would talk for hours more until they passed out.

They’d have breakfast together and Hopper and El would argue about Eggo’s not being a real food, whilst Billy and Max wouldn’t pick a side.

They’d be safe.

They’d feel safe and they wouldn’t just be living in a house, which is what she always sees the house she shares with Neil, Billy and her mom.

It would be a home.

“It wouldn’t work.” Max shrugs.

“It could. I don’t want you there. I don’t want Billy there. I want to protect you.” El tries to reason with her.

“There’s not we can do, El. If I could do something, I’d do it. Hell, if I could, I’d move in with you tonight.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would. I’d...” Max trails off.

There’s nothing she’d love more than to move into El and Hopper’s home with Billy.

She’d do it in a heartbeat it she could.

It’s just not possible.

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, we gotta get to the shops!” Max tries to change the subject, grabbing El’s hand tightly.

It’s a beautiful dream.

It really is, but it’s just that.

It’ll never come to be.

No matter how much Max wishes it would.

It’s just not possible.

Once they hit the shops, Max and El go to all their usual shops.

Trying on clothes and shoes that are way too inappropriate for normal day to day wear and buying a whole load of new clothes and different varieties of make up. 

El buys stuff with so much colour in them.

Clothes, nail varnishes in so many different shades.

El has loved bright colours ever since Max first took her shopping.

Yes, Max still has to help her out with her fashion and El is still immensely grateful for it.

Max, who normally also buys colourful clothes, the majority of which have rainbows on them, opts to buying darker clothes this time.

More long sleeved tops.

She does get a really nice dark blue one with a rainbow stitched onto the front.

It’s beautiful and comfortable and it leaves her enough money so she can spend the majority of it on a leather jacket for herself.

They buy so much stuff between the two of them that they’re dragging huge bag fulls with them, but they’re having fun and that makes Max beyond happy.

Having fun makes her forget all the dark shit in her life and having fun with El just makes it even better.

Having decided to go and get something to eat after their immense hour of shopping, Max is surprised when she bumps into Nancy.

“Hey.” Nancy gives her a friendly smile that immediately annoys the shit out of Max.

“Hi!” El beams cheerfully.

“Wow you’ve got a lot of bags.” Nancy remarks, eyes widening at the impressive haul of bags that Max and El are carrying between them.

“Yep.” Max keeps her answers short, hoping that they don’t have to talk to her for long.

Hoping that El will just talk to her, seeing as she is Mike’s sister and El has to put up with her.

There’s literally no reason why Max should have to put up with her, the annoyed ginger thinks to herself.

Still confused as to why Billy decided to accept her as a friend.

Max had hoped after he and Steve came to a truce and Steve had started to try and make an alliance between him and Billy work, that he’d be around more.

He is around more and despite Billy still grumbling away about it and sometimes threatening him, there’s more banter between them.

Nothing that remotely indicates that they’re going to try and kill each other again.

Steve really is trying to build something new with Billy after everything that happened and Max is thrilled.

Billy needs a friend like Steve Harrington in his life.

Yes, she’s aware that Billy would murder anyone if they even hinted that Steve has been trying to become his friend and is no where near even accepting Steve as an acquaintance, let alone a friend, but it’s a start at least, Max muses to herself.

She’d rather Billy hang around with Steve Harrington than Nancy Wheeler anyway.

Yet, for some reason Max just can’t put her finger on, Nancy is around what feels like, all the time and Max doesn’t like it one bit.

“If you’re getting food to, would you like to come and sit with us?” Nancy’s offer pulls Max away from her thoughts.

“Yes please.” El replies before Max can refuse.

“Great, tell me what you want and I’ll order it for you. Go and sit down.” Nancy points towards a table in the corner, where Billy is sitting with Nancy’s little sister.

Seemingly trying to hold a conversation with her or some kind.

Max has never been more confused and honestly terrified in her entire life.

“What the f...”

“Come on!” El tugs on her her arm, dragging her and the bags they’re carrying in the direction of where Billy is sat.

Max is reeling.

Are they actually in the Upside Down?

What kind of topsy turvy world have they landed in.

This is not normal.

Billy hates kids, he certainly wouldn’t be sitting with one.

Yeah, Max knows that he’s probably sitting with Holly Wheeler for Nancy whilst she orders the food, but it’s weird. It’s Billy, surely he would’ve gone and got the food and left Nancy with her sister.

What is going on?

She’s too shocked to even start laughing at the sight before her.

It is hilarious to see Billy sat with a kid.

Especially, seeing as Holly appears to be absolutely fascinated with him.

Tugging on his hair with her small fingers as Billy looks like he wants to die.

Max has never seen him look so dead inside before and again, if she wasn’t overcome with shock, she’d be absolutely crying with laughter by now.

“Billy.” El immediately goes to give him a hug.

Billy looks surprised to see them and slightly annoyed too by the looks of it.

He hadn’t wanted Max to see this.

She’ll never let him live this down.

Sighing as El wraps her arms around him as she always does when she sees him, Billy winces when Nancy’s kid sister goes from tugging on his hair to messing with his earring.

“You into music, kid?” Billy turns his head towards Holly.

The kid looks so confused.

“Scorpions, Motley Crue, Metallica?” Billy lists off some of his favourite bands to the kid, trying to distract her from either messing with his damn mullet or his favourite earring.

Max just snorts, trying to hold back laughter as she watches her brother ask a bewildered five year old about music.

“I bet you haven’t heard decent music yet. I’ll play some for you later, kid.” Billy ruffles her hair, which causes Holly to beam at him.

“Are you okay?” Max gives him a similar look to the one she gave him at Heather Holloway’s house when he was possessed by the Mind Flayer.

Why is he being so out of character?

How has he got himself into this situation.

Is he possessed again?

“Don’t ask.” Billy grumbles in typical Billy Hargrove fashion.

Max sighs in relief.

If he was possessed at all, he’d be super polite.

He’s still her brother.

In a weird situation, yes, but he’s not possessed, so that’s something!

“Jeez, how much shit did you guys get?” Billy’s eyes widen at the sight of the masses of bags that El and Max have between them.

El grins, thinking that Billy is taking an interest and sits down across from him, excitedly telling him about all the stuff she and Max have been buying.

Max just shakes her head and tries not to cackle at the sight of Billy now having to deal with El going into detail about what they’ve been buying.

Serves him right for judging them! Max thinks to herself, sliding onto the seat beside El.

“Hey.” Nancy returns to them with their lunches.

“Nance.” Billy gets up, so that Nancy can sit in the middle between him and Holly, who was messing with his necklace.

“How... What’s going on?” Max decides to ask then.

“I lost a bet with her.” Billy grumbles.

Nancy just smirks.

“That makes sense.” Max nods.

“What kind of a bet was it?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Billy mumbles.

Silence falling between the five of them, as they start to eat their food.

It doesn’t last very long though, as El has a question that she hopes Billy can answer.

“Billy, may I ask you something?” El starts softly.

“You may.” Billy replies, but raises an eyebrow at her.

“What are happy screams?”

Max face palms the table there and then.

Nancy’s eyes widen and she starts to blush, El is even more confused than she started and Billy is absolutely floored by her question.

How the...

Where the fuck...

“Max.” Billy growls quietly, fixing Max with an icy stare, one that she does not see as Max has her head firmly planted on the table.

Screaming internally.

That’s it, she’s dead. 

Either Billy’s going to kill her or she’s going to die from mortification.

Why did El have to ask that?

They’re eating!

Max doesn’t want to be thinking about ‘happy screams’ whilst she’s eating.

It’s bad enough having to deal with them at home...

“Shitbird, what have you been telling her?!” Billy exclaims, glaring at Max.

“Is it a bad thing?” El whispers to Nancy.

“Umm...” Nancy isn’t sure how to respond to El’s question at all and decides to busy herself with entertaining Holly.

In hopes that her innocent ears are protected from this.

“How did you... What did she do?” Billy gives El a look.

“We were trying to find you. It had you.” El starts from the beginning.

“What had me? You talking about the Mind Flayer?” Billy guesses and El nods.

“I saw you and the others. Flayed.” 

Billy nods, urging her to continue, as he really doesn’t want to be thinking about the Flayed right now.

The things he did.

What the Mind Flayer made him do.

The people he killed.

Heather...

“I heard screaming and when I told Max she wasn’t worried.” El admits, frowning when she sees Max slamming her head into the table.

“El.” Max groans.

“Are you okay?” El reaches out towards her, confused as to why Max is hurting herself like that.

“El, please stop talking.” Max whines.

“Why?”

“This is the kinda stuff we don’t share.” 

“But we always tell Billy stuff now.” El is perplexed.

Remembering a conversation she had with both of them when Billy was recovering in the hospital.

That they’d always tell Billy anything now, because he didn’t want to be kept in the dark like he was before.

Why is Max changing her mind now?

“Go on.” Billy mutters, an unreadable expression upon his face.

“Please no.” Max whines.

“Max said that girls make really crazy noises when they’re alone with you. That they scream, but it’s apparently a happy scream?”

“What?!”

The look on Billy’s face is beyond priceless and if she wasn’t so certain that this is how she’ll die, Max probably would have started laughing by now.

“Shit.” Max slams her head down onto the table.

Keeping her own head down, Nancy is desperately trying to cover Holly’s ears.

“Shitbird, you and I, we’re having words about this.” Billy growls in her direction.

Max doesn’t move a muscle, praying silently that the ground will swallow her up so she doesn’t have to be subjected to this.

She never should have said anything.

“What did Max mean by happy screams?” El turns her attention back to Billy, who looks absolutely bemused by the entire situation.

How the fuck did this happen?

“It’s. It’s.” Billy is not sure at all how he’s supposed to word this to a kid.

Especially a kid as innocent as El, who asks a lot of questions.

Yet, he’s going to have to come up with something as the last thing wants is for her to go and ask Hopper about this. 

“I’m not going to go into detail, because trust me kid, you don’t want to know and I don’t want you repeating any of the shit I say. Chief’s got a million reasons to have a me locked up, but if I explained this to you? That would be the final straw there, so just kinda accept the answer I’m gonna give you and I’m sure you’ll learn the truth when you hit my age.” Billy tells El, who nods, eager to get some answers.

Max can’t believe this is happening.

Why did she say anything?

She’s never regretted her life choices more.

“It’s a process?”

Nancy snorts and tries her hardest not to start laughing.

“A process?” El is still a little confused.

“Yeah, uh, it’s a kinda process. Where...” Billy starts to make random hand gestures to try and help him explain himself.

Feeling a little bit bad for him now, Nancy does everything she can to hold back her laughter.

“Two people kinda come together in a way... Look, that’s really all you need to know. It’s a process where two people come together to do something, but it’s something that only adults do. Not something you need to be worrying about or thinking about right now at all. You’ll get what I mean when you get to my age anyway.” Billy does his best to explain.

“Oh.” El nods, realising that this is probably another secret the grown ups have and that she’ll understand more when she’s older, but it still confuses her as to why there’s screaming.

“But why is there screaming?”

“Oh god let me die.” Max whines from the table.

“You ask a lot of questions, kid.” Billy is once again lost for words.

“It’s a completely normal response to the activity sometimes.” Nancy decides to help out.

“Sometimes? Max said that the screaming happens all the time.” El frowns again and Max lets out an inhuman screech.

“That’s because I know what I’m doing.” Billy mutters in a low voice causing Nancy to kick him under the table. 

“I was worried last night. It sounded like someone was being hurt, it was so loud and then there was that crash... I thought something bad had happened to you, but then Max reminded me about the screaming.” El admits to him in an innocent manner.

“What? No, no, I’m alright. Honestly, don’t worry about it.” Billy tries to reassure her.

“I told you he wasn’t being attacked.” Max murmurs.

“But there was so much noise...”

“Yeah because he broke his damn bed.” 

“It was bound to happen eventually.” Billy shrugs.

“Oh god.” Max hits her head on the table again.

Absolutely gobsmacked by how her day has turned out.

This is not the mental imagery she ever wanted to have in her mind.

“But you’re okay though?” El is quick to ask.

“Yeah, I’m good, kid. I’m good. I didn’t get hurt.” Billy reassures her.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he is touched by the fact that El was worried about him and wanted to make sure that he was safe.

“It is all completely normal though, just not something you have to worry about at your age. You kids shouldn’t be thinking about that kinda shit at all right now, just get on with doing what you’re doing now and all that, play your nerd games, play outside and go shopping for random shit. Just enjoy being fourteen.” Billy suggests.

“What did you do at fourteen?” Nancy nudges him.

“You don’t wanna know.” Max mumbles, causing Billy to glare at her.

“I did a load of stupid shit at fourteen, pretty much all the shit I get up to these days.”

“We don’t want to know.” Max interrupts quickly.

“Why not?”

“EL!”

“What bet did Billy lose? You didn’t say.” Max finds herself enquiring as they’re walking back to the Camaro.

Billy having decided to offer Max and El a lift home.

Which was when El asked him if he wanted to join them for movie night, to which Billy had said yes to and Max was so happy.

Looking forward to spending a night watching movies with her brother and her best friend, but then Billy decided to lose his goddam mind and ask Nancy if she wanted to join them too.

Max could’ve killed him.

However, Nancy wasn’t sure if she’d be able to go, due to the fact that she isn’t sure if her parents will be home to look after Holly and she isn’t about to leave Holly in the custody of Mike.

Who probably needs his own babysitter, Nancy had said, which had actually made Max snort.

She might not be the biggest fan of Nancy Wheeler, but she’ll always find a comment aimed against Mike amusing.

Why El dates that idiot she’ll never know.

It was because she was thinking about idiots that she finally asked the question as to what bet did Billy actually lose that caused this chaotic mess for him today.

“Oh, it was so stupid. We were drinking and despite their truce, Steve and Billy were arguing about the title of Keg King and I decided to say that even I could beat Steve’s old score and what did you do?” Nancy gives Billy a look, who avoids her gaze.

“They both laughed at me, they actually dared to laugh at me, so I bet Billy that I could do it and that if I did, he had to help me babysit today and so I tried it and I did it. I beat Steve’s old record.” Nancy reveals.

“Yeah you did.” Billy is smirking.

“The look on Harrington’s face. Ahh that was fun.” 

Nancy gives him a look.

“Maybe I would’ve beaten Billy’s score if someone hadn’t have pulled me off of the thing before I could even try to go any further.” Nancy retorts.

“Hey, I did that for your own good!”

Nancy gives him a sceptical look.

“You were just worried about me beating your score and becoming the first Keg Queen.” Nancy nudges him.

“No, Billy was right to do what he did.” Max retorts.

“Thank you! See? She gets it. I was only trying to...”

“Besides, we all know that the first Keg Queen Of Hawkins is going to be me, Max Mayfield.” Max continues.

“Shitbird...”

“I could get used to that, Max Mayfield: The first Keg Queen Of Hawkins. The one to defeat Billy Hargrove.” Max grins.

“Ain’t gonna happen. There’s only one Keg King in this town and that’s me. End of discussion.” Billy holds his hands up.

“But...”

“Swear to god, Max!”

“Billy Hargrove, we are going to be having a talk if my little sister now starts trying to play Metallica and Motley Crue in the house.” Nancy gives him a look when they stop at the Wheeler’s to drop off Nancy and Holly.

Billy having decided to show Holly what real music sounds like and has been blaring his music loud and clear for all to hear.

To Nancy’s bemusement and Billy’s amusement, Holly had really gotten into it.

“Nothing wrong with teaching the kid what real music sounds like.” Billy smirks as he leans on his car.

“So, my parents are home.” Nancy nods towards where their car is parked.

“I might be able to come over for movie night after all.”

From within the Camaro, Max groans loudly.

Billy glares at her immediately.

Adding it to the list of things he’s going to be having words with Max about whenever he’s alone with her.

“Do you want to come in and finally meet my parents? I’m sure they’d love to meet you and thank you for helping me babysit today.” Nancy offers with a warm smile.

“Nah, that’s alright. Gotta get things set up for movie night, you know. Spend some quality time with my little sisters now that we got the house to ourselves.” Billy nods towards where Max and El are sat in the car.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Gotta get these two back before they destroy my car.” Billy smirks.

“Okay, maybe next time then. I could invite you over for dinner!” Nancy suggests.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary.” Billy retorts quickly.

“I don’t do...”

“I’ll probably see you later, Billy!” Nancy grins at him, not accepting his protests at all.

Billy just shakes his head at her, startled when Holly wraps her arms around him.

Great! Now there’s someone else who thinks they can get away with hugging him.

Nancy just beams, before taking Holly’s hand and leading her towards the front door, waving once to El and Max, as Billy mutters to himself, opening up the Camaro.

“What the hell was that ‘I want to spend quality time with my little sisters’ bullshit?” Max questions him the second Billy slides back into the car.

“Don’t ask.” Billy mutters.

“What did you do?” Max raises an eyebrow at him.

Billy is using the tone of voice Max has come to know as the tone he uses when he’s screwed up somewhere.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Will you though?” Max is sceptical.

Billy just turns up the music and fires up the Camaro.

His response clear to even El.

He will not be discussing it further.

To be fair, Billy does actually help Max and El prepare for movie night.

Letting them sit down on the couch and sort the movie out whilst he sorted out the snacks for them.

He’s carrying the last of snacks in, when he finally decides to talk to the girls again.

Sitting himself down on the couch beside them both, he starts diving into the snacks.

“Anything I need to know about?” He enquires.

“Oh, no, we’re just talking about Mike and Lucas being the worst boyfriends. I’d say you could get involved by you’re a) a man and would probably support Mike and Lucas and b) you’re not in a relationship.” Max snatches the snack bowl away from him.

“Who says I’m not in a relationship?” Billy retorts.

“You’re not though.”

Billy smirks at her.

“Okay.” 

“What?” Max’s eyes widen at him.

“What?” Billy shrugs, glancing over his shoulder when there is a soft knock at the front door.

Max starts up the film, glaring at the screen when she hears Nancy’s voice.

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” Billy gives her a smirk.

“I’ll could never say no to a movie night.” 

Max turns the volume up on the tv.

She was looking forward to an evening with just El and her brother, why did Billy have to invite her again?

“Move it, shitbird.” Billy gestures for her to make space on the couch for them both.

El moves closer to the end of the couch and Billy sits down beside her, Nancy is about to sit by his side, but Max slides her way onto the couch before Nancy can.

Billy and Nancy give her a look.

“What? I moved. We’re all on the couch. Now, shh. This is actually a good movie.” Max focuses on the screen, resting her head against Billy’s arm.

Happy that she’s at least getting a movie night with her brother and her best friend.

Rolling his eyes at her, Billy unleashes a disgruntled sigh when El and Max end up cuddling up to his sides.

Why must they put him through this? Billy muses to himself, but resigns himself to his fate.

He’ll never understand why his annoying little sisters are so damn insistent on the hugs, but he’ll put up with them for today.

They are his family after all. 

The family he never knew he needed.

Yet that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t lean over and whisper in Max’s ear.

“Don’t think you got away with the shit you pulled.” 

Max’s eyes widen at the sound of Billy growling at her.

“El and her questions?”

“Yeah?” Max winces.

“We’re having words shitbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of the worst chapters I’ve ever written, I’m so sorry for how bad this is. I started it ages ago & knew I had to finish it at some point & because I’m awake pretty much all the time I’ve managed to finish it off. I wanted to post it for the sixth because that’s Stranger Things day, so happy Stranger Things day. I think we got the last images of Dacre Montgomery as Billy & that is heartbreaking, I’m still so shocked that they killed him off. I mean, I know Dacre Montgomery was practically writing the character at one point, but they could’ve done so much more with Billy & I can’t believe that he’s actually gone. So yes, I apologise for the lack of quality this one has. They will get better, I just need to pull myself together & focus on improving these. Thank you for all of you who have read this. I am blown away by the fact that there are still people out there that read this. I honestly would not have blamed anyone for giving up by now, so thank you so much, your support means the world to me & is greatly appreciated. I’ll try to update when I can. I don’t know when, but I’ll do what I can. If anyone has any prompts please send them, I will get around to writing them up eventually. Please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


	22. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max attempts to keep Billy from returning to his old ways when he & Steve are to play a game of basketball that brings her more grief than she would’ve liked.

I don’t own anything.

REQUESTED: Max finally watches Billy play basketball. I adored this request & I’ve had it on the waiting list so long, that I knew I had to write it up. I wish it could’ve been better.

“Wait, run that one by me again?” Max frowns as Steve shrugs his shoulders.

Max and The Party are at Steve’s place.

Lucas, Mike, Dustin and Will are arguing over Dungeons & Dragons and El is happily interacting with Robin.

Max had been sitting by herself, telling the others that she was doing her homework.

Yet, completely out of the blue, Steve had decided to join her and had promptly announced that his peace treaty with Billy is over and that Billy is going to kill him. 

This had confused Max, as to her knowledge, Steve hadn’t pissed Billy off recently.

Billy would’ve mentioned it if he had.

Billy definitely would have mentioned it to her in anger if nothing else if Steve had done something to really piss him off.

“Why is the peace treaty between you and my brother over already? I mean, I’m not surprised. The fact that it lasted longer then five minutes is insane as it is, but what happened?” Max enquires.

“Apparently, because the current Hawkins high basketball team are complete shit, they’re recruiting all of us who played back when we were on the team to demonstrate to them how to play a successful match. It’s going to be a big thing, anyone can attend and all that, but it is literally going to put me and Billy right back to square one.” Steve throws his hands up in the air.

“Because Billy kicked your ass at basketball?” Max guesses.

“Uh? Yeah! Max, this is how it all started.” Steve continues.

“How it all started?”

“Yeah! The first time I ever interacted with your brother was during a game of basketball. He confronted me, was a complete asshole and beat my ass at the game. It’s gonna happen all over again. He’ll team up with Tommy H and it’ll be all ‘King Steve sucks’ all over again. I swear to god it was those games that made me lose my title as King Steve. You know, I was considered the coolest guy at Hawkins High before your brother road into town.” Steve shakes his head.

“Yeah, you’ve said.” Max rolls her eyes at him.

Not particularly interested in hearing Steve bitch about how Billy’s arrival to Hawkins caused him to lose every bit of popularity he once had, again.

Steve bitches about that a lot.

He says it doesn’t bother him and that not being ‘King Steve’ has made him a better person, but for a guy who isn’t bothered, he certainly does go on about it.

Thankfully, it’s usually Dustin who takes the brunt of Steve’s complaints, but with him distracted with D&D, Steve has evidently decided to annoy her about it.

“It’s not even that. I’ve actually started to make some kinda progress with your brother and it’s all going to be for nothing. I know it’s stupid, but I kinda liked not thinking that he’s gonna try and beat me to death again, I liked that I could try and talk to him without him threatening me so much now, I’ve finally started to understand him and he even called me Steve for the first time the other month. I get that I’m the one putting all the work in here, but I don’t want it to all go to shit, which it inevitably will when we’re competing in the game.” Steve sighs.

Max looks up then, Steve’s words honestly giving her a reason to smile.

It’s music to Max’s ears hearing that someone wants to look out for her brother.

Especially because that person is Steve and even though she would never tell him this, Max thinks he does a really good job of being their babysitter and is someone she truly does trust.

If there’s anyone who Max could choose herself to look out for Billy, it would be Steve.

Yeah, she knows full well that Steve pretty much puts his life on the line every time he tries to ‘look out’ for Billy, but lately Max has been so grateful for that.

Steve knows the truth now and that means everything to her, especially seeing as he wants to look out for her and Billy and is literally offering his home to them when they think Neil is going to lose his shit.

Max is so grateful to have Steve Harrington in her life and she doesn’t know what she’d do without him, especially with how things are and she doesn’t want to lose this.

She doesn’t want Steve and Billy’s relationship to go back to square one.

That can’t happen.

Even though he doesn’t believe it and hates having Steve around, Max is pretty sure that Billy needs Steve in his life.

Max actually thinks that they could be really good friends if Billy would pull his head out of his ass and Steve would learn to sometimes shut his mouth when he doesn’t need to be talking.

She’d much rather Steve be Billy’s close friend in Hawkins than Nancy Wheeler, the woman who literally tried to shoot and kill him.

Hell, even though they were all pretty much insane, just like Billy, Max would rather that Billy’s old friends from California were here to look out for him then Nancy.

At least none of them have nearly killed her brother.

“I’ll talk to him, Steve. I won’t let him kill you and I doubt anything will change between you guys after I’ve had a word with him. It’s just a dumb game, Billy isn’t going to take it that seriously.” Max rolls her eyes at him.

“Have you ever seen him play? He kicks serious ass! He kicked my ass.” Steve groans and Max doesn’t have an answer for him.

She’s never seen Billy play basketball before.

Yeah, she was aware that he played for Hawkins and that he was considered the best they’d ever seen and she thinks he might have played in California, but it was never talked about.

Neil and Susan definitely didn’t go to any of his games and she didn’t either, because normally she didn’t know about it until after the event, or when Billy would sometimes mention that he was going to be late home because he had a game.

Neil would either yell at him for daring to be late or tell him that he hasn’t got time to hear about his ‘dumb hobbies’. 

Max has never once seen Billy play.

She’s seen him play around with a ball in the yard once or twice, but he’s always yelled at her whenever she came near for being in his way, or annoying him.

Max doesn’t think that anyone’s actually gone to watch him play before.

Yet, she’s already certain that she’ll make damn sure that she’s there for this match.

Knowing that all her friends will probably go to support Steve anyway.

It’ll be a day out for them.

“I’ll talk to him, Steve.” Max gives him a wry smile, before going back to glancing out of the window.

“I don’t know what you can do, Max.” Steve sighs.

“He’s gonna kick my ass.”

“Well, there’s not much doubt about that, but just because he kicks your ass again, doesn’t mean that he’s going to start hating on you again. You guys have moved on from that, I’ll kick his ass if he tries anything.” Max offers and that does make Steve smile.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“I didn’t think you were.” Steve goes to give her a hug, which Max sighs at before briefly accepting.

It worries Steve.

Yeah, he’s been worried constantly about Max ever since he learnt what was going on behind the Hargrove-Mayfield walls over a month ago, but for some reason that he can’t quite put his finger on, he’s just gotten even more worried about her.

She doesn’t seem like herself and other than to bitch about her brother, Steve came over to her because she was sitting by herself.

Wrapped up in this new jacket she’s been wearing for a coupe of weeks now, even though the weather is warm.

She’s quieter too, only really saying anything when Lucas does something dumb, Mike pisses her off or someone mentions Nancy Wheeler and she starts growling out reasons as to why she doesn’t seem to like her anymore.

It has Steve beyond confused, especially the Nancy thing.

Nancy Wheeler is a wonderful person, kind and caring.

So kind and caring in fact, that she’s actually gone out of her way to befriend Billy Hargrove like he has.

Steve would go back to her in a heartbeat if she ever expressed an interest in him again.

Everyone loves Nancy.

He doesn’t get why Max doesn’t like her anymore at all.

Except, he doesn’t want to get his head bitten off by an angry Max, so he just doesn’t ask.

Hoping that she’ll tell him eventually.

“Are you okay?” Steve decides to ask her.

“Yeah.” Max shrugs her shoulders dismissively.

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m good.” Max nods.

“Did something go wrong at home, because if that son of a bitch laid a hand on you or Billy again, I swear to god...”

“Steve, we’re good. Everything’s good. I’m just tired, okay? It’s been a long day at school and I’m just preparing myself for the long conversation I’m gonna have to have with Billy about what you’ve been telling me.” Max nudges him then.

“Seriously, Max. You don’t have to.” Steve rests a comforting hand on her arm with a gentle smile, which turns into a sad one when she pulls her arm out of his grasp. 

“I do. I mean, Billy’s still gonna kick your ass, there’s no getting out of that, but I can make it so he won’t be a total asshole to you again.” Max assures him as Steve shrugs.

“Well, you can try.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Steve. I can handle my brother.”

Gotten pretty good at it, Max thinks to herself, as she lets her head rest against the back of the wall.

Despite Steve’s request that she and Billy stay if they want to, Max declines.

Knowing that Neil and her mom expect them home tonight for the ‘family dinner’.

Which, is why she’s pretty sure Billy is early when pick up time rolls around.

Steve is taking Dustin, Lucas and Will home, so Max and El say goodbye to them at the door, before running to Billy’s parked Camaro.

It surprises Max that Billy isn’t stood outside of the Camaro, leaning on it as he normally is when he picks her up.

In fact, as she and El are running to the Camaro, Max isn’t exactly sure what Billy’s doing inside his car.

It appears as if he’s leaning over something.

Knocking on the window, Max watches as Billy practically leaps up from whatever he was doing, slamming his head on the window.

She can hear him swearing and it brings a smirk to her face.

“Get in, shitbird.” He growls at her, an unreadable expression upon his face.

Max chuckles, before opening the back up for El, before running around the side to get in the front.

Growling herself, when she realises that Nancy Wheeler is in the front seat.

Her seat.

This is getting beyond a joke now.

Max is fed up.

Why is it when Nancy needs a ride somewhere, which is happening more often for some unknown reason, she always has to sit in Max’s space?

Yeah, riding with Billy is pretty much the equivalent of taking your life into your hands what with how he breaks every speed limit ever created, because to Billy Hargrove, what is a speed limit?

It’s also annoying how he plays his music at ungodly levels of sound and never lets Max play what she wants, ever, but after everything they’ve been through and after nearly losing him, Max came to realise how much she actually enjoys car rides with Billy.

Does she wish that he’d slow down sometimes? Definitely.

Does she wish that she could play her own damn music at least once? Of course, but sitting up front with Billy as they rant to each other about their days, or how much they hate Neil, is something she does enjoy.

Max loves how Billy takes them on detours, on some of the most narrow and long roads in Hawkins, so that it always takes them ages to get back to the house, so they can be away from Neil for longer. 

Yet ever since Billy befriended Nancy, she gets the front seat and Billy’s always let her stay there and told Max to get in the back. 

It really pisses her off.

It wouldn’t be so bad if it was a one of, maybe once every couple of months even, but now it’s like every week and it makes her so mad.

One day, she’s pretty sure that she’s either going to lose it with either Billy or Nancy, or both and just scream at them about how she feels and why she thinks that they shouldn’t be friends.

Max is smart though, she’ll probably just yell at Nancy if it came down to yelling at someone.

Billy would just yell back and she probably wouldn’t get anywhere, but Nancy, she’d probably get away with it and maybe she could get things to go back to normal.

“What the hell were you guys doing?” Max folds her arms.

“Oh, I dropped my earring so Billy was helping me look for it.” Nancy replies as she smooths her hair back.

“Yep.” Billy nods.

“Apparently he’s always dropping his own earring in here and knew exactly where to look.”

“You got that right.” Billy smirks at her.

“Get in the back.” 

Max glares at him.

“Go on.” Billy waves a hand at her.

“El, sweetie can you go and call Mike over please? He’s coming with us.” Nancy adds before El can sit down and she immediately starts running to get Mike.

Great! Max thinks.

It got worse.

It actually got worse.

Not only does she have to share a car with Nancy, but now she has to share a car with Nancy and Mike.

This is going be the worst car trip of her life!

Sometimes, Max really does hate being right most of the time, as it is one of the worst car journeys of her life.

El spends most of her time holding hands and talking to Mike.

They nearly made out, but Max had groaned and Nancy and Billy yelled at them not to.

Which, was the only useful thing Nancy and Billy did, as they spent most of the journey talking to each other.

Well, most of it was a conversation, the rest of it was Nancy either telling him to slow down or turn his music down.

It had made Max smile brightly when he ignored her.

Yet, her smile only grew when the journey was finally over.

“You didn’t tell me that you had a game coming up.” Max comments when she’s finally able to sit up front after they’ve finally dropped Nancy and Mike off.

“Did Harrington tell you about that?” Billy peers down at her.

“Yeah, why didn’t you mention it?”

“You didn’t used to care.” Billy points out.

“Lots changed since then and seeing as Steve actually came to me about it, didn’t think it’d hurt to take an interest, seeing as I don’t want you to start being a dick to Steve again. I know you’re still a dick to him anyway, but none of us want shit to go back to how it was before when no one was sure if you two were gonna start killing each other or not.” Max admits.

Billy just laughs.

“I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know, so am I.” Billy grins at her annoyingly.

“You are such an asshole.” Max groans.

“Nah, I’m just the guy who’s got the chance to kick King Steve’s ass again. I’m not going to ignore this opportunity, Max.” Billy tells her.

“Just don’t be a dick to him, you guys are doing so well.” Max points out.

“Are we now?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yes!” Max exclaims.

“Alright.” Billy snorts again, before sliding out of the car.

“I know things between Harrington and I have changed, I see it, he’s annoying the shit outta me and I haven’t killed him, but Max. That doesn’t mean that I’m not gonna kick his ass in front of Hawkins High all over again.” He sighs.

“Okay, but can you at least try not to be a huge dick about it?” Max enquires.

“Can’t promise you that, Max.” Billy sets off towards the house.

“I got a reputation to maintain.”

A few days later, Max finds herself leaning against the Camaro, waiting for Billy to show up. 

She finds it kind of ironic that she’s the one waiting around for him, because it’s really annoying, waiting for someone who’s taking their sweet time.

It actually makes her sympathise with Billy.

Gathering very quickly that this must be how he used to feel when she’d take ages to get to him when he was taking her home.

No wonder he used to get so pissed off, Max muses to herself as she finally sets off to the gym to find him.

Knowing that he had mentioned that he’d be late, due to the fact that the school are letting the old team practise for the match in the gym.

Making the new team watch them as well, from what Max had heard.

It’s either they’re really that bad, or Billy and Steve’s team was just really good at playing basketball, Max muses to herself as she pushes open the door to the gym.

Entering just in time to see Steve getting knocked down to the ground by Billy, who scores a goal in an impressive manner.

Max is intrigued.

She’s never seen Billy play before.

This is all new to her.

Watching him play, Max is honestly impressed.

He is very good.

It’s really fun to watch and Max finds herself in awe of how cool Billy looks playing the game so well.

Reminding her of how she felt when she first met Billy.

She thought he was cool back then.

He really has always been her cooler older brother, even if he is a raging asshole most of the time.

It does annoy her that Billy and his teammates are making fun of Steve the way they are though.

That is certainly one of the most noticeable things for Max.

“I never asked, how did you used to run this school King Steve? I have a hard time picturing it.” Billy remarks as he gets the ball off of Steve for the umpteenth time. 

“It was easy until you showed up!” Steve retorts.

“I did this place a favour.” Billy smiles.

“Yeah and we got an actual leader.” Tommy H backs him up.

Max snorts and shakes her head as she sees the look on Billy’s face.

Billy having actually admitted to her whilst he was drunk one night that he doesn’t actually like Tommy H, because he’s such an ass kisser and in Billy’s words, there’s kissing ass and there’s full on licking someone’s asshole and that’s the category that Tommy falls into.

“Come on, Harrington. This is supposed to be a challenge. This match ain’t gonna last five minutes on Saturday.” Billy teases him.

“Give me the chance.”

“I’ve given you plenty of chances, you just haven’t taken them.” Billy retorts, shoving past Steve to score a goal to the cheers of his team mates.

“Come on.” Billy waggles his tongue at Steve as the ball is thrown back into the game.

“Goddammit, Billy!” Steve groans as he runs to grab the ball, bouncing it towards the net.

However, that causes him to turn his back to Billy and that was not a good idea, as Billy takes the opportunity to mow him down, collecting the ball off of him.

“Alright, alright, alright! King Steve tried, he did. He put up a good fight...”

“Come on, Steve!” Max decides to tease Billy.

Steve and Billy both finally noticing her standing there.

Steve gives her a gentle, thankful smile, whilst Billy just looks pissed off.

“Oh, really Maxine?” Billy blocks Steve’s move without even looking at him when he tries to pull himself back into the game.

“Cheering on the opposition?”

“I’m cheering on my friend.” Max folds her arms.

“Stop being a dick.” She adds to the laughter of Tommy and Billy’s other teammates.

“Well, If that’s how you wanna play it, do you wanna come over here and show King Steve that even you can do better than he can?” Billy has a wicked glint in his eyes.

“It’s not worth it.” Steve whispers from the ground.

“Max, it’s not worth it.”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Max shakes her head at him, before striding confidently towards her brother.

“Ooh, this is gonna be good!” Tommy H grins widely as he watches Billy Hargrove’s little sister accept her brother’s challenge.

Tommy making sure that the whole team is out of the way, so they can all either see what they expect to see, which is King Billy Hargrove kicking his sister’s ass, or the unexpected, which would be her kicking his ass.

Which would definitely make some kind of history.

“Get the ball off of me, Max. Defend King Steve!” He teases her, obviously enjoying himself in the process.

Max glares at him and takes a stance, wondering just how she’s going to manage to do this.

She can’t wait to show her brother up in front of his peers.

She can do this.

Running at him in an attempt to knock the ball out of his hands and wipe the smug smile off of his face, Billy quickly moves, blocking her planned attack, running to throw the ball expertly through the hoop.

Max grumbles immediately when people start cheering for Billy.

“I got it!” Steve pulls himself up off the floor, catching the ball just before it hits the ground again.

“Finally come to play today, Harrington?” Billy starts to slowly advance on him.

“Isn’t this the first time today that you’ve actually touched the ball?

“The talking is still annoying!” Steve groans, before running out of Billy’s direction with the ball.

Yet, somehow ends up tripping over his own shoelaces.

“Haha!” Billy cackles.

“Jesus, Harrington, today really isn’t your day, is it?” 

Max picks up the ball before either of them can and immediately runs towards the hoop with it.

Billy catches her before she can get near the damn thing, causing her to drop the ball.

Max swears at him.

“Put me down!” She growls.

“What did you say?” He sniggers wickedly, causing Max to shove at him to no use.

Billy is pretty much just solid muscle.

She won’t be able to free herself until he lets her go.

He eventually drops her on her feet after having a good taunting laugh at her, before grabbing the ball again and scoring another goal.

Somehow managing to run Steve down in the process.

Annoyed, Max runs to grab the ball again, but Billy is quick to catch her again.

Yet this time, Max uses him picking her up to her advantage and throws the ball towards the hoop.

It doesn’t go the hoop, but it does smack Steve straight in the face, causing him to hit the ground again with a pained groan.

Billy cackles loudly.

He, along with the entire team he and Steve were playing with and all the onlookers start to laugh at what Max did. 

Billy is really laughing.

Max doesn’t think she’s heard him laugh like this since California.

He spins her around a few times as he laughs, real honest to god genuine laughter at what she just did.

“Thanks, MadMax, I needed that.” He spins her once more, before setting her back down on her feet.

He’s still laughing, as he goes to give Steve a hand, snorting when he realises how red Harrington’s face is from where the ball hit him.

“Alright down there, Harrington?” 

“I can’t believe that just happened.”  
Steve rubs his sore face, moving to grab Billy’s hand.

“Best thing I’ve ever seen her do.” Billy is still shaking with laughter, even as he grasps Steve’s hand, dragging him up.

“Quit moving your damn feet, I’ve told you. You gotta plant them and draw a charge. Useless, Harrington.” Billy shakes his head, before letting Steve hit the ground again.

He’d have helped him up properly if it hadn’t been for the fact that Tommy H and the rest of the team are still watching them.

He’s gotta reputation to maintain after all.

“It’ll be different during the actual match, just you wait!” Steve yells from the floor.

“You keep telling yourself that, Harrington!” Billy heads back over towards Max.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

“Steve, I’m really sorry.” Max calls over to him.

“It’s okay. Don’t think you broke anything.”  
Steve calls back.

Billy starts laughing again.

“I could’ve really hurt him, shithead!” Max growls at her brother.

“I know.” Billy is still laughing.

“Holy shit, you are unbearable. Go, go to your friends. I’m staying with Steve. I’ll see you at Mike’s.” Max rolls her eyes at Billy, who just shakes his head at her, before following his teammates.

“Steve, are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Max kneels down beside him.

“I’m good. It’s all good, Max. I’ve been hit harder by your brother.” Steve tries to laugh it off, but Max doesn’t find that amusing at all.

“Thanks for trying with Billy.” 

“He’s being a total dick about this.” Max shakes her head in annoyance.

“Told you so.” Steve groans.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Max gives him a look, grimacing at his rather red face.

“The only thing that hurts right now is the fact that I’m probably even less popular that I already was.” Steve whines and Max just shakes her head.

“Seriously, Steve?!”

“It hurts!”

Dustin and Robin were the first to ask about Steve’s bruised face when he and Max arrived at the Wheelers.

“What the hell happened to you?!”

“Hargrove!” Robin snaps.

“WHAT?!” Billy shouts back from somewhere in the house.

“What did you do to Steve? Did you punch him you son of a bitch!” Robin snarls.

“NO! Ow, shit... It wasn’t me. I didn’t punch him, Nance. Let go of my hair!” Billy can be heard growling in the distance.

“I got hit in the face with a ball that Max threw when she was trying to help me out!” Steve calls loudly for all to hear and Robin snorts.

“Really wish I’d been there to see that.” She chuckles.

“We were discussing the match actually. Kids are picking sides.” Robin indicates to where Mike, El, Lucas and Will are debating.

“Seriously? You’re all coming! Thanks guys.” Steve beams.

“You really thought that we were going to miss watching you kick mullet man’s ass? Hell no, of course we’re gonna be there, Steve. I’ll be supporting you all the way. You’re gonna kick his ass.” Dustin grins back at Steve.

“I sure hope so kid.” Steve ruffles Dustin’s hair as Max just shakes her head at them.

“No way, no offence, Steve, but after today? Billy’s gonna win, I’d accept defeat now.” Max sighs.

“Hey, don’t count Steve out. He’s won a fight before, he can do this. Okay, guys.” Dustin calls over to Mike, Lucas and El.

“Who do you think is gonna win? Steve or Billy?” 

“Are you guys actually picking sides?” Robin enquires.

“Of course we are and I’m team Steve! He’s gonna do it this time.” Dustin smiles up at Steve, who looks incredibly touched by Dustin’s confidence in him.

“If we’re choosing sides, I am definitely, one hundred percent, team Steve. Hargrove needs to be knocked down a peg or two.” Robin announces as she goes to stand by Steve’s side.

“Steve, one hundred percent. He deserves to win, he’s not a complete asshole. Hey!” Mike glares at El when he’s suddenly hit in the head by a flying pillow.

“I’m just stating the facts. Steve is great, he’s good to us. Hargrove, he’s just a dick who wants to kill us all, nearly actually killed us with his actual death trap of a car, is friends with my sister and nearly killed both Steve and Lucas in the same hour. No way should that asshole...”

“Shut up!” Max throws the pillow at his head even harder than El had.

“What? It’s true and I’m sure Lucas and Will will agree, right?” Mike turns to them, now standing with Dustin, Robin and Steve.

“Thinking about this logically and for other reasons, it’s definitely going to be Billy.” Will announces firmly, going to stand beside a proud Max.

“Billy.” Is all El says as she nods and goes to stand with Will and Max to a glare from Mike.

“Lucas?” Dustin calls over to him.

Lucas pales when he sees the expectant look from Max, that pretty much warns him not to say anything controversial that could cause her to dump his ass again and the pissed off look from Mike.

“Nope, no way. I ain’t picking a side. I’m staying out of this. I’m just gonna go watch the game and support my friend and my girlfriend’s brother.” Lucas holds his hands up.

“I like your thinking.” Steve nods.

“We should all...”

“Defend our side to the death!” Dustin cheers.

“No, no that’s not...”

“Hargrove’s going down!”

“Seriously?” Max snarls back.

“Hey guys, do you want something to eat? What are you doing?” Nancy pauses on the stairs.

“Defending our sides. You know the whole mullet man VS Steve basketball game that’s coming up? We’re going to be there, so we’ve picked sides. Me, Robin and Mike are team Steve and Max, El and Will are team Billy. Lucas isn’t choosing a side.” Dustin explains to Nancy.

Billy snorts and rolls his eyes at the idiotic kids.

Wondering how they ended up in his life.

“Who’s your choice?” Dustin smiles at her.

“Nance?” Steve gives her a hopeful smile.

She’s going to choose him.

She’s choosing him and she’ll be cheering him on at the match.

They have so much history together.

It might even bring them closer again.

Close enough that Steve can maybe start a conversation with her about how he still does care so much about her.

He’s never really gotten over Nancy after all. 

“Oh, team Billy for sure.”

“Seriously?!” Steve gives her a look.

Billy cackles.

“This day just keeps getting better for me and worse for you Harrington. Can’t wait to kick your ass at the game.” Billy chuckles as he heads past Nancy for the kitchen.

Mike sticking his fingers up at him as he passes.

“Why?!” Is all Steve can say, as Nancy just shrugs.

“I’m sorry Steve, I just think that logically, Billy stands a better chance of winning and besides, Billy isn’t my ex.” 

“I mean, that’s kinda fair.” Robin remarks.

“Seriously?!” Steve practically shrieks.

“Please don’t worry about it, Steve. You’re going to show everyone that they’re wrong. You’re gonna kick his ass.” Dustin tries to assure him, but Max just snorts.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Max! I thought you were on my side.” Steve practically whines.

“I don’t want Billy being an asshole to you, but when it comes to the game, I’m sorry, but, you’re my friend and Billy’s my brother.” Max shrugs her shoulders.

Intending to support Billy regardless, because they actually have a decent relationship and even though it kills her to watch Billy treat Steve like shit.

There’s no way she’s gonna lose the relationship she has with her brother over a dumb game of basketball!

“I still can’t believe you hit Harrington in the face like that. I’m proud, Max. I’m so damn proud.” Billy is still laughing about the whole incident even when they pull up outside the Hargrove-Mayfield house after a whole evening of Max, El and Will arguing with Mike and Dustin about the upcoming match and Lucas trying to act as peacemaker.

“Stop being such an asshole, shithead. You and Steve were doing great! Steve doesn’t want you two to go back to how you used to be, you know. I get that you’re so paranoid about your reputation, but please don’t be a dick to Steve and destroy all the progress you guys made.” Max finds herself groaning.

“Look, shitbird I haven’t tried to kill him recently. I don’t think I’ve threatened him in like a week, even though he’s annoying the shit outta me with all this ‘he wants to make peace’ shit he’s got going on. Now, I don’t mind calling a truce, but I don’t want to be friends with the guy.” Billy responds.

Max just glares at him.

“I’d rather you be friends with Steve than her.” She mutters under her breath, completely forgetting that for someone who listens to their music at ungodly levels, Billy has brilliant hearing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Max winces.

His tone of voice rendering her in a state of cautiousness.

“Hey! Shitbird, what’s that supposed to mean?” He raises his voice a little.

“Nothing, just stop being such a dick to Steve, he’s trying to be nice to you. Let him, he’s a good guy.”

“Pain in my ass is what he is.” Billy grumbles, as Max just rolls her eyes and storms out of the Camaro.

Why is her brother the most stubborn man she’s ever known?

Max finds herself bickering with Billy every second until they’re sat down in front of their food with Neil and her mom at the dinner table.

Max and Billy never really say much at meal times, unless they’re addressed by Neil or Susan, then they’ll be sure to respond.

Not wanting to risk Neil’s wrath.

“I’m taking you shopping this weekend, Maxine. We’re going to have a nice day out.” Susan announces to Max, who immediately raises an eyebrow at her.

She might love shopping with El and her friends, but she hates shopping with her mom.

She’s always trying to put Max in the clothes she wants to see Max in.

Dresses, skirts and all other types of horrific clothes that Max would never be seen dead in.

Besides, she can’t go.

She’s got to go to Billy’s game.

“I have plans, mom.” Max retorts.

“Cancel them, Maxine. Your mother is taking you shopping.” Neil responds sternly.

“Why? I go shopping all the time. I got plenty of clothes.”

“We’re not happy with how you’ve been dressing recently, Maxine. You’re such a beautiful girl, but you insist on wearing such unflattering clothes. It’s always jeans and tee shirts with you, you’re a young lady, Maxine, not a little boy. You should be wearing dresses, skirts...” 

Max snorts.

“Hey!” Neil snaps at her.

“What? I wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress or a skirt, you know I hate those kinda things.” Max turns to her mom.

“You’ll get used to them, we all have to grow up at some point, Maxine and to be honest, we’ve been tolerating this for too long now and it’s getting warmer, Maxine. I don’t even see you in the colourful tee shirts you used to wear anymore. You only wear dark colours and that leather jacket you brought yourself. The one that you’re still wearing right now at the dinner table. Isn’t it uncomfortable, it’s quite warm, Maxine.” Her mom explains to her and Max can only shrug her shoulders.

“One of the comfiest things I own. It’s part of my style.” 

“It shouldn’t be, it’s getting warmer Maxine, you need to go back to your tee shirts and colour. I don’t like this new attitude of yours.” Her mom sighs.

“I can’t go mom. I can’t. I promised Billy that I’d go and watch his game and seeing as no one in this family has ever given a shit about his interests, I’m going.” Max finds herself snapping.

She’s pissed.

They’re not going to stop her from going to watch her brother’s game.

She’s going.

Ignoring Billy’s look of warning, Max digs her fork into her food.

“How dare you backtalk to me like that, apologise right now, Maxine. Your behaviour is unacceptable!” Neil slams his fist down onto the table.

“Sorry.” Max mutters, not wanting to make things worse, despite the fact that she wants to scream at him.

“Just who do you think you are talking to me like that? You’re gonna learn to respect your parents, Maxine. I won’t stand this bad behaviour from you, you’re gonna clean up your act right now, young lady, or there will be severe consequences!” Neil yells at her, causing Susan to flinch and Billy to tighten his grip on his knife and fork.

“You’re not my dad!” Max practically screams at him then, causing Susan to pale, especially when Neil stands up immediately.

Billy does the same, hovering around Max in case he has to act fast.

“You keep your mouth shut, Maxine. I’m your step father. What I say goes, alright? I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth, because if you know what’s best for you you’re going to keep your mouth shut and treat me and your mother with some respect! You’re not taking her anywhere this weekend, Susan.” Neil turns to her.

“She’s not going anywhere but her room, she’s going to sit in there and think about her actions. She’s going to sit in there for the duration of this weekend and realise that she can’t get away with speaking to us like this and that she needs to learn some damn respect and that she needs to think before she opens her fat mouth.” Neil glares at her, spitting her words at her in a menacing tone.

“Go to your room.” He hisses at her.

“I said go to your room!” He yells when she doesn’t move for a moment.

“Jesus, Max go to your goddam room!” Billy snaps at her then, but Max knows that he’s not doing it because he agrees with what Neil is saying, but because he is trying to save her.

Max doesn’t want to go.

She’s terrified that Neil is going to take his anger at her out on Billy.

Yet she’s also afraid that she’s going to make things worse by staying...

Which, is why she is quick to rise to her feet and leave the room.

Praying that she’s made the right choice, as she runs into her room and sits on the floor, rocking herself back and forth as she starts to cry.

There are locks on the outside of both her and Billy’s bedroom doors and Max hears Neil lock it.

Effectively trapping her in the room.

It doesn’t bother her too much, as she knows that she can always climb out of her window if need be, but she hates the fact that she’s locked in.

She hates it so much.

The only relief she got from the whole thing, was that she didn’t hear Neil do anything to Billy after she’d ran to her room.

He had yelled at him to do a better job of making sure that she’s being respectful and that he should be making sure that she knows her place, but other than that, he hadn’t hurt him and Max was relieved.

Yet her relief doesn’t stop her tears.

Nothing does, not until she is suddenly startled by the sound of someone crawling through her window.

Turning her head, Max is surprised to see Billy, but doesn’t say anything.

Still shaking from all the tears that are still sliding down her cheeks.

Crying as she throws herself into Billy’s arms the second he sits down beside her.

He doesn’t groan at her, or push her away this time and it’s a relief to Max, who is inconsolable, sobbing into Billy’s chest as she holds onto him as tightly as she can.

“You’re so stupid, shitbird. You shouldn’t have said half of that shit.” Billy murmurs to her, but doesn’t shout or raise his voice.

“It’s alright, Max. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” He starts to rock her back and forth when she only cries harder and he’s worried that she’s going to either alert Neil and Susan to the fact that she’s crying, because Billy knows that they definitely won’t like that, or that she’s going to pass out or something which is believable to Billy from the state that she’s in, which is why he just holds onto her and lets her cry.

Wishing he could’ve done more for her when Neil was laying into her like the asshole he is.

He should’ve done more to protect her.

He’s just relived Neil didn’t try and lay a hand on her, Billy would’ve had no choice but to kill him then.

He won’t let Neil hurt Max the same way he hurts him.

He’s already seen it happen once.

One time too damn many.

It won’t happen again though, Billy will make sure of it.

That son of a bitch will never lay another hand on Max for as long as Billy is around to protect her and protect her he will.

No matter what the cost.

“Shh, Max, shh, it’s okay. I’ve gotcha, Max. I’ve gotcha.” Billy murmurs to her in an attempt to calm her down.

Continuing to rock her in his arms for a little while, not planning on letting go of her until she’s calmed down.

He won’t abandon her.

That’s something he knows he’ll never be able to do.

Of course, when the day of the game does come around, Max has no intention of staying home in her room all day.

She’s going to Billy’s game.

It does take her a while though, because almost as if to taunt her, Neil stands outside her door growling at her the second Billy says that he’s leaving for the game.

Neil doesn’t stop shouting stuff at her until at least a good forty minutes after Billy drove away from the house, but Max had already made up her mind.

Even if she misses some of it, it will be better than missing it all, which is why, not caring about how late she’s going to be, Max climbs out of her window the second she knows that the coast is clear.

The game is already in session when Max finally arrives after running all the way there.

From what she can gather from the quick check of the scoreboard she does when she enters the gym, Billy’s side have already won three points over Steve’s side.

Max immediately rolls her eyes when she sees a whole bunch of girls that probably used to go to Hawkins High School or still do cheering her brother on.

There’s got to be the entire female population of Hawkins High and Billy, Steve and Nancy’s entire year here.

It doesn’t surprise Max at all, Billy Hargrove is, of course, still considered a legend at Hawkins High and is still incredibly popular with the years below.

Of course none of them were going to miss the chance to see him play basketball.

Max doesn’t get why so many girls are into her brother.

He’s still a dick.

Heading to sit down with her friends, Max is pretty sure that her eyes are going to roll out of her skull, when she realises that her friends are sitting on two different benches.

Robin, Mike and Lucas, led by Dustin are cheering on Steve and Nancy, El and Will are cheering on Billy.

“Hey, you made it!” Lucas cheers at the sight of her, as she makes her way to sit down.

“I’m cheering them both on.” He tells her.

“Good.” Max snorts at him, before sitting down next to El.

“What have I missed?”

“Billy’s kicking Steve’s ass.” El replies in a casual tone.

“Told you so.” Max can’t help but smile, as she turns her focus onto the game.

Billy and Steve aren’t constantly yelling stuff at each other like they did in practise, but it is still incredibly aggressive.

Most moves ending in Steve getting mowed down by someone on Billy’s team, or by Billy himself.

Max is still so impressed by how cool her brother looks though and is actually proud to be his sister right now.

“Yes!” Max, El and Will cheer when Billy scores another goal, all of them cheering for him.

Cackling to himself at the look of pure horror on Harrington’s fact and because he’s being cheered on by many, Billy grins as he allows himself to take one look around the gym.

He wouldn’t admit it to them, but it had meant so much to him that Will and El were there cheering him on and Nancy. 

He’s never had people there cheering for him who he actually gives a shit about and it means more than anything to him that they’re there.

Yet, none of that compares to how he feels when he sees Max there with them.

Despite how immediately concerned he is about the huge risk she’s taken coming here, it means the whole word to him and more.

His little sister, his MadMax is here for him.

He’s never had a member of his family take an interest in his hobbies before, never and no one ever came to the games.

Yet Max is here now, despite everything he put her through in the past, they’ve definitely made significant progress in moving away from all that and she’s here for him and Billy couldn’t be happier.

He’s gonna kick Harrington’s ass and win this game.

He has every confidence in his own abilities that he’s going to do it and he’s happy.

He’s so happy.

It’s no surprise to anyone, except maybe Dustin and Mike when Billy’s side wins.

Max, El, Will, Lucas and Nancy all cheer when he wins and immediately start bickering with Mike and Dustin about how they always knew Billy was going to win and that they were deluded if they thought Steve even had a chance.

Watching as Billy and his team celebrate their most recent victory, Max is so proud of him, when he manages to break away from them and heads over to Steve.

Smiling when she watches Billy help him to his feet.

“Well played, Harrington.” Billy murmurs to him so quietly that Steve nearly misses it.

“I kinda knew that you were gonna end up kicking my ass at this.” Steve shrugs.

“Well, you put up a good fight, actually came to play today.” Billy claps him on the back, before heading back towards his teammates, leaving Steve to roll his eyes at him, but smile towards Robin and Dustin who are still giving him a round of applause anyway.

Max can’t help but laugh when the principal of Hawkins High and the coach look directly at the bewildered new basketball team and announce to them that this is how they should be playing and that these are the standards they want from them and that this was a demonstration that they so desperately needed to see as they’re so bad it’s embarrassing.

Max has never seen a more shellshocked bunch of people in all her life.

It’s hilarious watching them try to work out how they’re supposed to deliver the same standards as Billy and Steve’s team did.

“They must be so bad.” Robin chuckles.

“Or they’re just really good.” Will comments as they all start to file out of the gym except for Dustin, Robin and Nancy and Max who go over to Steve and Billy.

“You tried, dingus.” Robin pats his shoulder as Dustin goes in for a hug.

“Wow, Billy, even I gotta admit that...” Max is cut off before she can even reach Billy by Nancy, who hadn’t even noticed Max as she’d gone to congratulate Billy herself.

Max sighs, rolling her eyes immediately.

She can’t even congratulate her own brother now?

Shaking her head in annoyance, Max heads away, intending to join El and Lucas outside.

Yet when she gets outside, she finds herself stood by the door to the gym.

Ignoring Dustin’s questions when he and Robin reappear and just leans against the wall, only moving when Nancy makes an appearance.

Of course, she’s all smiles.

It annoys the hell out of Max.

This has gone on long enough now, she has had it.

She’s got to say what’s on her mind before she implodes.

“You must be so proud of Billy. I know I am! I’d have been happy if either of them had won, but...” 

“Cut the shit!” Max snaps.

“What?” Nancy gives her a bewildered look, her big brown eyes widening to Max’s annoyance.

“Cut the shit, Nancy. I’m done with it. I have had it up to here with your shit. God, you are so annoying!” Max groans.

“Max...”

“No, no. I’m talking and I’m going to say what I’ve got to say and you’re gonna shut up and listen to me.” Max states firmly, glaring at Nancy.

“Max, I don’t know what this is about, but...”

“It’s about Billy. My brother, who you somehow seem to be friends with despite that not making any sense at all. Aren’t you supposed to be the ‘girl next door’? ‘little miss perfect’? How does someone like you become friends with someone like my brother in the first place? My brother’s great and all that, but he’s still a dick, he’s always gonna be a dick. Despite being a lot less angry, he’s not that different, but you know what, that doesn’t matter! What matters is that I don’t trust you.” Max snarls at her, evidently startling the young woman.

Good. Max needs to get her point across.

She will be heard for once.

For the first time in a long time, she’s not just screaming inside her head.

She’s letting out her frustrations in a different way.

Not on herself, but actually on someone who needs to know what she’s thinking so she can protect her brother.

Max is aware that there’s probably little she can do to physically save Billy from Neil.

She can hit him with Steve’s bat for sure, but for Max to get to that point, Neil would have already had to have gone for Billy.

He’d have had to hurt him.

Something Max wouldn’t have been able to stop.

Yet she can deal with this.

She can handle Mike’s stupid older sister.

“Its a real shame, because when we first met, I liked you. I thought you were Mike’s cool older sister, but now? Now I can barely look at you, because you know what I see? I see you, loading that gun that you said was ‘just for precaution.’ I see that stupid day all over again and I don’t get it. I don’t get how Billy can forgive you for shooting up his car, because believe me I’ve been yelled at by him just for breathing near his car and did I get a free pass? Nope, no way. Not like you, some random girl he befriended.” Max grumbles, wondering momentarily if she’s coming off as a bit petty.

She doesn’t regret it though.

Not yet anyway.

“Max, I...”

“I’m not done. I’m nowhere near done. I get that you two are friends, I see that and honestly, I’m glad my brother has had someone else to lean on after what happened to him and in a way, I’m glad you know what’s going on at our house, because at least that’s given him another place to go to if he has to get out of our house in an emergency, even though I would much prefer it if he crashed at Steve’s, because Steve is great and somehow, despite everything that happened between them and there is a lot that went on between them, Steve’s chosen to help him out, because he’s a good guy. He’s there to help my brother, but unlike you, he doesn’t intrude. He doesn’t push and before you say anything, you do intrude. You’re with Billy what seems like all the time! If he’s busy, it’s because you want him to do something for you, because for some reason you always want Billy to do something for you. He’s not your slave, or someone you can just call on like that whenever you need something doing for you or your stupid family, he has a life of his own, a job, a sister! I never see you offering to help him, or me with anything!” Max exclaims, clenching her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms.

“I don’t get it. My brother doesn’t help people. Does he owe you something? I mean, that would make sense if he did. Did he piss off your family too? I just don’t see how a friendship formed between you two, you guys literally never spoke to each other. I swear he didn’t really know your actual name until months after the Fourth of July! You were always ‘King Steve’s girl’ and now? Now you’re always around, always taking up the front seat of the Camaro, which is where I sit by the way. I like to sit there so I can yell about my day to my brother, because he’s pretty much one of the only people I can be one hundred percent honest with! He gets how I feel about shit with Neil and when I’m really pissed off, he might be annoying and a dick, but he’s my brother. I could’ve lost him last year. I pretty much had to watch him die. I spent so much time being mad at him for stupid shit and I only realised that after I almost lost him to the Mind Flayer, but now I see that. I don’t want to lose any more time, I want to actually have an older brother in my life, but as I’ve said, lately he’s always doing something for you, always something and it’s annoying! You have other friends, you have a brother of your own! Yeah, it’s Mike and he’s a piece of shit...”

“Hey!” Nancy starts to object, but Max cuts her off.

“He’s a piece of shit, Nancy. Wake up, you obviously don’t know your brother very well if you don’t think that he can be a little shit. Maybe you should actually spend some time with him, a novel concept for you guys, but something I think you should do, so you can have someone to go to that isn’t always my brother!” Max mutters, before taking a breath, relief washing over her as she lets Nancy hear her thoughts and feelings at long last.

“I’m just sick of it, sick of seeing you two talking like you’re hiding shit from all of us, whispering and all that. I hate it and I hate how you’ve suddenly appeared out of nowhere like this. I’m glad Billy has finally made friends here, but I wish it hadn’t have been you.” Max admits.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I don’t trust you. It scares me that Billy actually wanted to be friends with you after you nearly killed him, it made me think that maybe he wants to be friends with you because you’re a reminder that he could’ve been killed, by you specifically and that he should be friends with you because he’s glad you nearly did kill him. I know he’s got issues after what happened last year, I know that it hurts him so much and that he’s still in so much pain. He’s in so much pain that it honestly hurts me to see him like that. He feels so guilty all the time because of what happened with those people that got flayed. He’s never seemed to grasp the fact that he wasn’t in control of what happened, that it was the Mind Flayer. He blames himself for all of it, all the pain he caused whilst he was possessed, what he did to me and El and the deaths, he blames all the deaths on himself and it’s wrong, it shouldn’t be like that. None of this shit should’ve happened to him, but it did and he blames himself for all the shit that there was no way he could’ve done anything about. It scares me that he let you in because he could be grateful that you nearly killed him. I swear to god he told me once that you were right to nearly kill him the way you did to protect us, because if you’d have stopped him he wouldn’t have hurt me or El. He actually thinks what you did was right and that’s why I can barely look at you, Nancy Wheeler, because not only did you tell me that you had a gun ‘for precaution’ that you were obviously gonna use to put down my brother. Not only did you actually shoot at him and probably nearly actually kill him, but Billy is glad that you did. He’s actually glad that you did what you did and for that? I can’t trust you, because all I can see is the person who would’ve killed my brother in cold blood, without any remorse, because you didn’t even know him then. You talk all kinds of shit about knowing him now, but you didn’t know him then and you would have killed him.” Max hisses, angry tears appearing in her eyes.

“You’re being paranoid.” Nancy whispers when she thinks it might be safe for her to speak up

Unsure of how to respond to this situation she has found herself in.

“Paranoid? You think I’m paranoid? I’m trying to protect my brother! I’ll do anything to protect my brother now. He’s my family, he deserves an easier life than this. He deserves to heal from what happened him. He deserves to go home, to California where he belongs. He might be an asshole, but he doesn’t deserve all this pain. Billy deserves better. So please, for the love of god, if you know what’s best for you, back the hell off. I know what people say about you, that you like to fix things, Nancy, but you can’t fix us, no one can. We have to get there on our own and with people we can trust. El, Lucas, Will... Hell, even Steve, Dustin and Robin, you can’t do anything, because I don’t think I’ll ever be able to trust you. I’ve told you why, you get the picture, back off.” Max growls and it makes her feel so much better.

She’s done it.

Told Nancy everything that was on her mind about why she doesn’t trust her and why she’s sceptical of her friendship with Billy.

With some luck, she’ll take it all on board and she’ll back off.

She should understand why Max is upset by now.

It’s out there and Max is glad that it is.

Which is why, she chooses to ignore the pained look on Nancy’s face.

She doesn’t look as angry as she did when Max had started off, she just looks sad now.

Hopefully realising the error of her ways, Max muses to herself.

Wondering briefly if she was wrong in doing what she did.

What if Nancy tells Billy?

Max doesn’t know how Billy would react and hopes that Nancy is smart enough to keep this between them, but if she’s not...

“Look, this stays between us okay? I needed to tell you all this, I couldn’t not say anything. It was annoying me too much and I didn’t know how long I’d be able to keep that in for...”

“Max!” Lucas’s cheerful voice calls over to her, causing Max to glance over at him as he runs.

“I’m glad I was able to tell you how I felt.” Max murmurs to a shocked into silence Nancy, before sighing and moving to follow Lucas, letting her boyfriend wrap his arm around her for the first time in weeks.

She needs him right now, because she’s worried that she’s made a mistake.

Maybe she shouldn’t have unloaded all her thoughts and feelings about the Nancy matter onto Nancy herself.

She feels relieved that she has, but another part of her is furious at herself for having said something.

Was she being a major bitch?

It worries Max that she was, she just wants to look out for her brother.

That’s all she wanted to do.

Billy protects her from so much shit.

She should be able to do the same for him and she thought she had today, she was proud of herself for going the mile to look out for her brother, but she is still worried.

It’ll be something for her to think about later when she’s alone, Max thinks to herself, realising that Lucas had wanted her attention, because Billy and Steve have arrived.

“We knew you’d kick his ass.” Will beams as he goes to greet Billy with El, who immediately hugs him tight.

“Congrats.” Max nods at him with a wry smile.

“Next time, you’ll beat his ass, it’ll happen one day.” Dustin is reassuring Steve.

“I doubt it.” Steve glances over at Billy.

“Now you’re getting it!” Billy chuckles.

“You’ll do it, you’ll beat him one day.” Dustin pats Steve on the back.

“I mean, he’ll try.” Robin snorts, giving her best friend a side hug.

“You did good, Dingus.”

“You gotta beat that asshole one day.” Mike gives Steve a warm smile, wincing when he receives glares from El and Max.

“Maybe...”

“Never gonna happen, Harrington.” Billy snorts.

“Are we heading straight to the party?” Robin queries.

“Yeah, we just gotta drop these little shits off first.” Steve glances down at the teens surrounding him and Billy.

“See you, Billy.” Will smiles in farewell, as he moves to follow Mike, Dustin and Lucas, who lingers around Max for as long as he can.

Enjoying having her close again after what seems like a while.

Max doesn’t want to let him go either.

She wishes he could come with her, because she thinks that if he did, she might actually be able to tell him what she did and how nervous she’s feeling about it.

Yeah, she wouldn’t be able to tell him everything she’s feeling, she’s not prepared to admit to half the shit that’s running through her mind these days to anyone, but she thinks she’d be able to tell him about how she confronted Nancy and how that went down.

He might have some useful advice.

Lucas might be an idiot, but he’s always known how to reassure her and make things seem better than they are.

“Steve’s gotta take you home today. I gotta get Max back and get out of the way.” Billy tells El, who understands immediately.

A dark look appearing in her eyes.

“He hurt you?”

“No. Not yet anyway. Don’t worry about it, I got her back and I won’t be there tonight.” Billy whispers to her in an attempt to assure her.

El is sceptical, so she hugs Billy again.

He still doesn’t have the heart to push her away, even though he’s pretty sure he’s still vehemently against the hugging.

“Go on.” Billy gives her a gentle shove in the direction of her friends, watching as she goes to tackle Max in a hug.

Rolling his eyes at the random group of teenagers that have somehow ended up in his life, Billy heads to where Nancy is standing.

Confused as to why she’s standing apart from them and why there’s an almost lost look in her big eyes.

“Hey.” He greets her, causing her to break free from the near trance like state she was in.

Which is when she gives him the biggest smile.

“You did great!” She says as she gives him a hug.

“Are you alright?” He looks down at her.

“Yeah, yeah of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You looked...” Billy tilts his head to the side.

“Ohh, I was just wondering what to wear for the party tonight. Long thought process.” She nods, causing Billy to chuckle at her.

“Well, I wish I could lend you a hand, but I gotta get Max back before Susan and Neil realise she’s gone. If they already have, I’ll be late.”

“Billy...” She starts worriedly.

“No, don’t worry about it. If they know she’s gone, then I’m taking her to El’s and still going to the party. Not about to miss this one. I kicked Harrington’s ass, I’m gonna make this party like a California party.” Billy grins down at her.

“Billy, from everything you’ve told me, don’t do that. I don’t think the people Hawkins could handle a California style party.” She shakes her head at him.

“Exactly.” Billy smirks.

“Want a ride?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. You need to get Max back and I’ll only slow you down. I’ll go with Steve, besides. I’ve got to make sure Mike gets home.” She sighs.

“You sure?” Billy frowns at her.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll see you tonight anyway.” She gives him a beaming smile.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up.” 

“Great.” She rests her hands on his arms once, before heading off towards the others, whilst Billy heads to the Camaro, where Max is sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with her sleeves.

“Hey, shitbird?” Billy mutters as he slides into the Camaro.

Max holds her breath.

This is it.

He knows.

Nancy told him what she did.

They were talking just, of course Nancy said something.

She’s in so much...

“Thank you for being there today.” There is a soft look in his eyes.

Max hadn’t expected this.

“No one, not Neil, no one has ever come to one of my games, no one’s ever been there to watch me beat the oppositions ass, not until you. You’re the only one. Thank you, Max.” He starts up the Camaro.

“Think I might even owe you one.”

“You don’t.” Max says quickly.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

Billy just smiles, glancing over at her once more.

Moved by her words as well as her actions.

He never realised that having a little sister would actually make him feel shit like this again.

Happiness, love...

He might not tell her that he loves her, but he does.

He never thought he did, but he’s pretty certain that he does now.

She’s his sister.

Despite everything, she’s stuck by his side and she’s still here.

They’ve stuck with each other and it means more to both of them then they’d ever admit to the other.

“Thank you, MadMax.”

Billy gets Max home quickly and easy.

Helping her sneak through her window, before going through the front door himself.

Heading to his own room, he makes a start on getting himself ready for the party.

He’d already showed after the match, so all he has to do is style his hair to his standards and pick a shirt to go under his leather jacket.

Even though he’s pretty sure that the shirt will come off as soon as he reaches the party and he’ll just be in his leather jacket.

It’s his style.

Seeing as it is a party though, he doesn’t do too much work on his hair as he would if it was date night.

He just uses a lot of hairspray and gel, in order to make his beloved mullet keg proof.

With a lot of product in it, it will definitely survive him doing the keg stand.

Which, of course he will have to do, to establish and reaffirm what the people of Hawkins should already know by now.

That he’s Keg King Billy Hargrove. 

The undefeated Keg King.

Maybe he’ll even break his own record tonight, set a new one for himself.

He’s really excited to go.

Realising that he can’t just leave Max as is, Billy is relieved when he doesn’t see Neil or Susan in the kitchen, so he gets to work making Max a couple of sandwiches.

He’d make her a whole damn meal, because he knows Neil won’t let Susan feed her if they’ve sent her to her room, but he doesn’t think there would be enough time before either Neil or Susan showed their faces.

Neil would get mad at Billy for doing something like that and he just wants to go to his party.

He kicked Harrington’s ass again, he deserves his victory party.

Which is why he settles for making her plates of sandwiches.

More than one, so she can save something for later and makes sure to grab a large bag of chips and a few bottles of water for her, before heading back outside.

Managing to climb up to her window with the plates first, passing them to her, before dragging the rest in.

“Should keep you going through the night. Don’t hold me to this, but if I’m sober enough, I’ll pick you something up on the way back.” Billy tells her and Max just snorts.

“Yeah, that’s never gonna happen.” Max rolls her eyes at him.

“Thank you for the food, shithead.”

“I couldn’t let my little sister starve.” Billy informs her.

“Thanks.” Max smirks.

“When do you have to go?”

“I was about to head out.” Billy replies.

“Okay.” Max nods with a shrug of her shoulders, dropping down onto her bed.

“You doing alright, shitbird?” Billy stands over her.

“Yeah, I’m just pissed off that I’m stuck in here.” She admits.

“I get that.” Billy nods.

“That it?”

“Yeah.” Max sighs.

“That’s it, go. Get out of here, have fun at your party.” 

“Alright, if you’ve got anything you want to tell me, you can say it now. I’ll stick around if you want to talk about shit.” He offers.

“Why would you want to?” Max gives him a confused look.

“Because we actually talk to each other now? Seriously, Max what’s wrong? You’re not being your usual annoying self.”

“Hey!” Max growls at him.

“You’re the annoying one, shithead.” 

Billy smirks.

That’s more like the Max he knows and loves!

“I’m just tired okay? I didn’t want to argue with Neil and mom and I did and got grounded, I hate being grounded.” She complains, hoping that it’s enough to satisfy Billy.

“Hey, it won’t be forever, besides. We can go out at night. If we time shit correctly, I can get you out at the weekend.” He points out.

“You’d do that?” Max looks surprised.

“If you promised me that you’d do exactly what I ask of you and stick to my goddam times, sure. You did something for me today that I’ll never forget, let me help you sneak out. Now, I know you need no help in sneaking out at all, you little shit, but let me help you do it so you won’t get Neil and Susan on our backs, okay?” Billy offers.

“Okay.” Max nods once, giving him a tight smile.

“Go, I’m fine. I just want to go to bed. Can’t do that with you standing around.” Max grumbles, picking at the corners of her new jacket.

“Want a hand?” Billy moves to help her take it off.

“No, I got it!” Max pulls away quickly.

It would be a mistake to let Billy help her.

Only she can take it off.

“Okay, don’t go to sleep in it, shitbird. It’s way too warm to wear jackets inside anyway.” Billy gives her a look.

“Says the guy who’s wearing his own jacket right now?” Max raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m going out!” Billy retorts.

“Then go then.” 

“Going.” Billy heads for the window.

“Billy?” Max calls him back seconds before he’s about to climb out of her window.

“Yeah, shitbird?”

“I thought you were really cool today.” 

Billy smiles, a genuine one.

Moved by Max’s words once more.

Yet, he doesn’t know how to respond to her, so he shoots back a response he’s comfortable with.

“Course I was.” 

“Forget I said anything!” 

“Not likely, shitbird.”

“Get out of here.” Max throws a pillow at her window.

Why does she have the most annoying brother in the world again? 

Billy spends the next twelve hours at the party showing Hawkins just how it’s done.

Reminding them all who the Keg King is and actually beating his own score again, twice in one night, Billy is proud to add.

Wreaking havoc on Hawkins in such a way that Billy has pretty much convinced himself that he’s gonna get chewed out by Hopper for if he’s caught.

Attempting to show the people of Hawkins a mild version of a California style party he’d have had if he were home.

Many an acquaintance of his came up to him and asked him who his supplier was, after he may or may not have distributed a bit of the good stuff he’d brought back from California with him and has been saving for special occasions.

He kicked Harrington’s ass again, proved who the king of this town really is.

It was certainly a good enough reason to break into his ample stash.

He even taught Harrington a few things and used him as his partner in crime instead of Tommy H after he’d done the Keg stand for the second time.

He’d wanted to ditch Tommy H the second that asshole asked Billy if he were already high when he’d brought Nancy with him to the main group. 

Thinking that Billy must have been high when he’d decided to bring Nancy.

Which was when, Billy had decided that he’d ditch Tommy H as his partner in crime and replace him with King Steve.

It wasn’t as hard as Billy thought it would be to convince Steve to wreak havoc with him.

To become his partner in crime for the night.

They’d ended up ditching Robin, who was dumb enough to stay sober in the name of ‘keeping an eye on them’ and went around Hawkins doing all kinds of shit together, with the help of a wasted Nancy, who becomes more rebellious when she’s had a few.

Now, Harrington might be a dumb drunk, but that means he’ll agree to do the stupidest things, hence why Hopper’s probably gonna chew him out too if they’re caught, seeing as Harrington vandalised more things than he did.

Billy had a great time.

He’s happily buzzed and whilst he’s pretty sure he won’t remember everything that happened during the twelve hours he spent partying, he does manage to drive himself, Nancy and Harrington to the Hargrove-Mayfield house at the end of the party.

He’s too drunk to drive them back to their own places, so they’re just going to have to crash in the Camaro or something.

“Stay there, Harrington.” Billy starts as he gets out of the car with Nancy, who’d been pretty much draped across him. 

“I want food! You got food.” Harrington whines.

“For my dear sister Maxine!” Billy waves around the bag of cookies he’d brought (stolen) along with a stuffed blue teddy bear he’d randomly found in the same place he’d brought (stolen) the cookies from that he thought might make her smile, keeping them held tightly in one hand, as Nancy is hanging off of his other arm.

“Shit!” Steve groans.

“Get back in there.” Billy indicates in the general direction of the Camaro.

“Can’t I come with you guys?” 

“No way.” Billy mutters.

“We’d all fit into a bed!”

“Harrington, I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” Billy cackles.

“Sleep in the car. It’s soft.” Nancy yawns drunkenly.

“The backseats are super soft to lie down on.”

“You sleep in the car.” Steve murmurs.

“Sleep in the car with me!” He suggests.

“Harrington!” Billy growls.

He might be drunk, but there’s no way...

“I’m okay, I got a bed.” Nancy calls back.

“Where did you find one?”

“I found a way.” Nancy replies.

“Can you show me the way?” Steve queries, before losing his footing and falling face down onto the front lawn.

“Ahh shit! Man down.” Billy chuckles as Steve hits the lawn.

Yeah, it’s been a good night, Billy muses to himself.

It might not have been a California party, but it was a fun night.

He can bring any party to life.

It’s a gift!

Surprisingly, Billy finds that his memory is intact when he wakes up the next day.

Well, the afternoon of the next day.

It was already daylight when he got back from the party with Harrington and Nancy.

He hasn’t heard Neil or Susan screaming, so Harrington must have moved himself off of the front lawn by now.

Even though the imagery of Harrington falling asleep there is very amusing to him.

He isn’t sure if Nancy’s awake or not, as she’s pressed up against his chest.

They’ve been to a lot of parties the past few months together, Billy knows that she’s quite the lightweight.

Not as bad as Harrington, but still pretty bad.

Glancing up at the ceiling of his bedroom, Billy decides that he’ll go and make himself something to drink, before checking in on Max.

Make sure she hasn’t gone crazy in her room or something, give her the cookies and the blue teddy he’d grabbed for her last night, which are in a bag on the ground and then go back to bed.

Sounds like the perfect day!

Sitting up slowly, Billy detaches himself from Nancy, who immediately grumbles when he does so.

“Want anything, sweetheart?” He murmurs to her.

Nancy makes a noise and shakes her head.

Billy chuckles.

“Lightweight.”

Billy had just finished making two cups of coffee, one he thought he would be leaving by his bed for Nancy, but is probably gonna end up being drank by Steve, who appears at the door.

“Did you literally leave me on the front lawn?” Steve gives Billy a look when Billy lets him in.

Billy shrugs, trying not to start laughing.

“You stayed there all this time, huh?”

“Kinda. Had to move when that piece of shit and Max’s mother showed up. Hid behind your car, went back to sleep. They didn’t see me.” Steve tells him with a yawn.

“Good to hear it.” Billy mutters, watching as Harrington rubs at his head.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just, wow... I’m hungover. Totally hungover.” Steve groans.

“You and Nance wouldn’t survive a Cali party.” Billy snorts.

“Agreed. You’re insane, you party insanely and is that.. Coffee! Thank god finally some... Jesus what is in that thing?!” Steve almost immediately gags when he takes a sip from the coffee mug.

“Jeez Harrington, that’s mine!” Billy gives him a disgusted look.

Wondering if he should just make himself a new coffee now that Harrington’s drank from his mug.

“Did you seriously put alcohol in that? Didn’t you have enough last night?” Steve hisses at him.

“What? I needed a strong coffee.” Billy shrugs.

“Not that kinda strong coffee you don’t.” Steve folds his arms.

“Don’t worry about it.” Billy rolls his eyes at him, before pushing the other mug towards him.

“Thank you!” Steve starts to sip from the normal coffee.

“I’m still concerned.”

“What about, Harrington?” Billy mutters, sipping at his own coffee after furiously rubbing at the rim of the mug to cleanse it.

“That you felt the need to put alcohol in that when you probably drank more than both me and Nancy combined last night.” He retorts.

“Well, unlike you, Harrington I can actually hold my drink. You two are such lightweights.” Billy shakes his head again.

“It’s not about if we’re lightweights or not. This is about the fact that you shouldn’t have put alcohol in your coffee.” 

“What you gonna do about it, Harrington? Wanna take me on?” Billy glances at him.

“I want to be able to have a conversation...”

“Yeah, not gonna happen. Look, I gotta check on Max, make more coffee. Shut the door on your way out.” Billy moves to grab another mug so he can make Nancy a cup. 

“I swear to god you and Max scare the shit out of me.” Steve sighs.

“Good.” Billy mutters.

“You should be scared of us.”

“I mean, yeah. You two are two of the scariest people I know, but that’s not what I meant, Billy.” Steve retorts.

“What did you mean then?”

“Well...”

“Jesus, Harrington! How long is this gonna take? Either hurry it up, or don’t bother telling me anything. We all had a long night last night. I ain’t got the time or the patience to listen to your shit.” Billy unleashes a disgruntled sigh.

“Look, I get it, Billy. I get that you hate me. I know that you don’t want to be friends, but I saw what happened to you here, I know what goes on and I still want to try and help you out when I can. You’ve put me through hell, but I care, alright? I care about you and I’m worried. I’m worried that you’re not in a good place right now and I’m worried that you don’t have anyone that you can talk to and I want you to know that you can talk to me, I’m here. I don’t care what you do, I’m right here and I’ll listen. I can take it, just please, talk to me. I’m already worried about your sister...”

“Why?” Billy cuts Steve off with a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you worried about Max? What’s wrong? Has she said anything to you?” Billy is quick to fire questions at him.

“Jesus! Calm down man. No, she hasn’t said anything to me, I was actually gonna ask if she’s said anything to you.” Steve holds his hands up.

“What about?” 

“I don’t know. She’s just acting different. I think something’s either really bothering her or hurting her, because she’s just not herself and it’s worrying me. When we all hang out, she goes to sit by herself more often then not, she shares her brother’s trait of evading questions and she’s just worrying me alright. I consider it my job to keep an eye on those little shits and I want to take care of them, I want to be there for them and help them if they’re sad or hurting...”

“Alright. One: This is why we can never be friends.” Billy rolls his eyes at Steve.

“Two: I appreciate it, Harrington. I appreciate that you’re keeping an eye on Max when I’m not around.” Billy sighs.

“I do what I can to protect her, I know it’s not enough, but I do what I can and honestly, Harrington, I have noticed that she seems a bit off. Thought it was just me.” Billy ends up admitting, angry with himself for not realising this sooner.

“I know. You’re really doing what you can for her now, I see it. We all see it and it’s so great, it really is and you’ve gotta talk to her, but I guess you’re probably ready to do that now, right?” Steve guesses.

“Correct.” Billy mutters.

“Keep me updated, yeah? I want to know that she’s alright and if there’s anything I can do to help.” Steve gives Billy a soft look.

Billy makes a noise, before putting his mug down.

“I gotta go and talk to her. Let yourself out.” 

“Okay, but whatever happens, please know that you can talk to someone to. I know you don’t think you need to, but I’d recommend it, I really would. You can talk to me, I’m here.” Steve smiles a little.

“Save it for someone who needs it, Harrington.” Billy mutters as he starts off down the corridor.

“But you...”

“You ever want to smoke some weed or something stronger, you know where to find me, Steve.” Billy calls back and that’s enough for Steve, he feels like he may have made some actual progress.

Especially seeing as Billy called him ‘Steve’ for the second time in the last few months.

After retrieving the stuff he needs, Billy heads straight for Max’s window and after throwing the blue bear and the bag of cookies through the window, Billy slides inside as well.

“What the...” Max is yawning, her hair sticking up at random angles.

She’s just woken up and Billy is immediately grateful that it’s well into the afternoon. 

Max is not a morning person.

He’s enjoyed teasing her about it over the years and being a real pain in the ass about it, but with everything that happened, Billy knows that she struggles to sleep at night, just like he does, so he’ll leave her sleeping for as long as he can normally.

“Did you just get back?” Max raises an eyebrow at her brother, as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“That’s gotta be a new record.”

“I got back last night, shitbird. This morning.” Billy admits, causing Max to snort at him.

Confused when she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and realises that there is a paper bag in front of her, right next to stuffed blue teddy bear.

“Told you I’d bring you something.” Billy smirks when he notices the look in her eyes.

Taking both the bear and the bag in hand, Max peers inside of it and is amazed to see the cookies.

“You actually brought me food and a teddy bear?” Max can’t help but smile.

“Told you I’d remember, even when I’m drunk I can take care of my little sister.” Billy chuckles, shaking his head at his own randomness.

Nibbling on a cookie, Max decides to hold the bag out towards her brother.

“Want one?”

“Sure.” Billy accepts a cookie from her.

“Can you stay?” Max asks then in a soft voice.

“You gonna tell me what’s bothering you?” Billy gives her a look.

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Max whines, shaking her head at Billy.

“I just want to spend some time with another human being, okay? Haven’t seen anyone since you left for your party!”

“Did they even come and check on you?” Billy growls.

Furious that Neil and Susan would neglect Max like that.

“Nope.” 

Billy growls angrily and Max can tell that he’s pissed off.

Yet, she still hopes that he’ll stay with her for a little while and Billy is actually planning to do that.

He can sit with her for a little while and then he can go back to his room and battle through his hangover with Nancy.

“Stay?” Max requests again, hoping for answer this time around.

“Fine.” Billy relaxes back and Max is quick to curl up against him.

She doesn’t know how long he’ll let her stay where she is, but she’s determined to make the most of the time she’s given.

In all honestly, she just wants to beg him to stay with her for the rest of the day.

Unload all the shit she’s feeling onto him and just hold onto Billy for as long as possible.

Yet, Max knows that’s not an option.

Billy would only complain and say that she’s being annoying and clingy and Max knows that he’s got his own shit to deal with and that it wouldn’t be fair to him if she were to dump all her problems on him.

He’s got enough to deal with as it is.

Which is why, Max just accepts what she’s been given.

Grateful that she has this kind of relationship with her brother now.

Things started off so horribly for them both, that it still amazes Max that they’ve gotten this far.

That they both changed for the better and have a closer relationship because of that change.

It means more than anything to Max. 

This is what she’s always wanted.

Yes, she’ll never forget about the shit they put each other through, but they are where they are now because of what they went through and Max wouldn’t change the relationship she’s got with Billy now for anything.

She actually loves hanging out with him.

He’s the cooler older brother she’d always hoped she’d have now.

Yeah, he’s still an asshole and Max is pretty sure that he’ll always find a way to annoy the shit out of her from time to time, but that’s just him being her annoying older brother and whilst he is super annoying, Billy is her family.

She just wishes that they didn’t have to live in this awful house with Neil and even her mom at this point.

If she could just convince El, Lucas, Will, Dustin, Robin and Steve to relocate to California everything would be perfect.

She and Billy could run away and they could join them eventually.

They’d all live either together or on the same street.

It would be perfect.

Billy would be happier and Max thinks that she would actually be at peace then.

She’d have everyone she loves and she’d feel safe.

All Max wants is to feel safe and she doesn’t feel safe in this house.

However, it doesn’t seem so bad when Billy’s around, because Max knows that he’ll protect her.

Max just wishes that she could do more to protect him.

“Billy?” Max starts in a small voice.

“Yeah?” Billy glances down at her.

“We are going to get out of here, aren’t we? We’re going back home?” 

Billy frowns at her for a moment, before giving her a light squeeze.

“Course we are. Don’t be stupid, we ain’t staying in this shithole forever.”

“Really?” Max’s eyes widen a little.

“Yeah, I ain’t staying here forever. I’m gonna get us both outta here as soon as I can and we’ll go back home. I’ll find us somewhere to crash and we’ll sort shit out from there. This won’t be our life forever, shitbird. I’ll make sure it gets better for us one day.” He promises her, before frowning again.

“Is this what’s been bothering you, MadMax?” 

“Yeah.” Max nods without thinking.

“I hate it here, Billy.”

“I know, I do too. It’s a real shithole, but seriously, Max, don’t worry about it. I’ll get you out of here. Don’t worry about a damn thing, Max. I got your back and we’ll get out of here.” He finds himself securing his hold on her.

“We’ll be back in California before you know it.”

“Promise?” Max closes her eyes.

“Promise.” Billy sighs, leaning back and just sitting there for a while with Max curled up beside him.

Thinking over what they’ve discussed and his own want to go back to California.

His home.

He’d give anything to be back in California right now and he will get Max back there.

Billy meant everything he said.

This won’t be their life forever.

It does bother him though that Max was so worried about it. 

He’s just glad that, that’s all that’s been bothering Max.

He was getting rather worried about her and is glad that they’ve worked through what she was worrying about together.

That he knows what’s going on now and can reassure her about it.

“I don’t want you worrying about anything, shitbird. Leave me to do all that, we’re getting out of here, I promise. I’ll get us home.” Billy murmurs to her, realising that she’s fallen asleep soon after.

He hopes she sleeps through the rest of the day if she can, he muses as he carefully moves her so he can get up, sliding the blue bear he’d stolen for her into her arms, before heading for the window, looking forward to passing out in his own bed and getting over his hangover with Nancy. 

Glancing one last time at Max’s sleeping form, Billy slides out of her window.

His head filled with thoughts of the possible future.

He can’t wait to take Max home with him to California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this one shot, it is by far the worst I’ve ever written & I apologise for the lack of quality in this. I will make these better as I go along, but I just had to submit this one as it is as I just couldn’t edit it anymore. I worked on it all through the night & it is now literally an hour before my first lesson. I wish I’d managed to do a better job of this because I really enjoyed the prompt because I honestly loved the whole basketball section of season 2. I’ll try & write something better for the next one shot. Everything’s just insane right now, things have gotten a bit worse, but I’ll do what I can to update at some point, but I’ve got deadlines to meet for university & I probably actually need to get some sleep at some point, but I’ll do what I can to keep writing! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this & thank you to all of you who have been so kind & understanding whilst I’ve been trying to sort my shit out. It means the world to me & I’ll try & deliver something better next time. Thank you all ever so much for reading & please do comment if you can, I love reading the comments, they bring me much joy.


	23. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds himself forced to face his fears. Max is worries & El wants to learn how to swim.

REQUESTED: Billy teaches El how to swim. This turned out a lot darker than I intended guys.

I don’t own anything.

Max watches Billy carefully.

More concerned about her brother than ever before and she thinks she has a completely valid reason why.

Billy is going back to work at the Hawkins Pool tomorrow for the first time since last year.

He’d been picking up a few jobs here and there helping fix up cars, but hadn’t had anything permanent since last year.

It had immediately been a shock to Max when Billy had told her that he’d gotten his job at the pool back.

Apparently, seeing as he is actually considered a hero after ‘saving a bunch of kids from the Starcourt Mall’ they were more than happy to give him his job back, what with the deaths of those who’d been Flayed having been declared as something else entirely.

Completely clearing Billy of any charges for what had happened to them, even though it really wasn’t his fault at all.

It was the Mind Flayer.

The Mind Flayer that did all that shit to him and those poor people who got dragged into that mess with him. 

Max does know though, that it is something Billy still thinks about and blames himself for.

She’s honestly just amazed he’d agreed to take the job again.

“We need the money, shitbird.” Is all he had said to her when she’d asked him.

“There’s worse jobs out there than this.”

The thing is, Max knows that Billy actually enjoyed working at the pool.

Getting to be shirtless all day in the summer sun was something he loved.

It reminded him of California.

He’d literally gone for the job because he’d had a job similar back in Cali and because it’s the closest to water he could get in the summer.

Summer only makes him miss California more, which is why working at the pool was the ideal job for him.

It still is an ideal job for him and Max understands that he wants to make money for himself.

For their future, so they can go back to California and get a nice place where they can be at peace.

Yet why did he have to go back there? Max has been wondering to herself.

The Hawkins Pool holds horrific memories for them both.

Max still has nightmares of the day in which she and The Party had locked the possessed Billy in the sauna and had, had to hurt him to keep him from killing them.

She can still remember his screams, how he’d begged her to listen to him.

Told her about what the Mind Flayer had forced him to do.

How he’d cried...

Max doesn’t know how she’s going to manage to go to the pool tomorrow and not have those thoughts on her mind.

They’ll be impossible to avoid.

However, she can handle it.

Max knows that she has a way to keep her thoughts and feelings under control and that’s how she’ll get through this.

She’s more worried about Billy and what this will do to him.

Fearful that it will bring all those awful thoughts, feelings and memories back to him when he goes there.

Stuff he’s been trying to work around.

Trying to forget and move on from.

He blames himself for what happened and for the deaths of all those who were Flayed and Max is afraid that he’ll retreat back into that mind set when he goes back to work.

That he’ll relieve every bad feeling and everything will go right back to square one for him.

She understands that this might all be because he wants to face his fears.

That the only way he’s going to be able to put what happened behind him is going back to the place that traumatised him so much and work through all those negative emotions.

Yet Max is also scared that he wants to go back there because he wants to feel the pain again, because he wants to suffer for what he thinks was his fault.

Which is why him returning there?

This just doesn’t seem like a good idea to her at all.

“Are you okay?” Max enquires as she heads into the living room where Billy is lying on the couch with a hot water bottle resting against his chest.

“Yes.” Billy murmurs as Max sits down in the chair next to the couch.

She’d been out all day with Lucas.

Steve had stopped by before she’d left to check on Billy, due to the fact that he knows that Billy shall be going back to work the next day.

“Harrington’s body is the trunk of the Camaro.” He murmurs so casually that Max isn’t sure if he’s joking or not.

“Did you actually kill him, shithead?!” Max isn’t convinced that he’s joking at all.

“Wanted to. That idiot kept mothering me.” He grumbles.

“I just wanted to smoke some weed, but nope, Harrington wanted to talk. He’s annoying the shit outta me.” Billy complains to Max.

“He’s trying to help you, let him. Tomorrow...” Max starts.

“Tomorrow is gonna be just fine, Max. He was going on and on about that as well. I’m not made of glass. Going back to work ain’t gonna break me just because it’s the place where some shit went down.” Billy shrugs his shoulders.

“But...”

“But nothing, shitbird. Nothing’s gonna happen. I’m cool with going back there, it’s only you, Harrington, El and Will who are worrying about this. Stop making a big deal outta nothing.” He mutters.

“We just want you to know that we’re here for you if it does get too much. I’m not saying that it will.” Max says quickly when Billy glares at her.

“I’m just saying that if it does, then you’ve got people to lean on, people who are going to listen and be there for you, Billy. It’s going to be okay.” Max rests her hand on his shoulder.

“Of course it is. I’m good at my job, everything’s gonna be just fine.” He states.

“You know what we mean, shithead. We’re just trying to...”

“Stop trying, I’m fine.” Billy grumbles before wincing, pressing the hot water bottle into his chest.

“Seriously, Billy, are you okay?” Max’s eyes widen with worry.

“Don’t worry about me, shitbird. The scars are just pulling a little, they do that. They ache like shit sometimes and today. Today ain’t a good day for them.” He admits to her.

“Harrington did this.” He gestures to the hot water bottle.

“That’s why I killed him.”

“Don’t be a dick, he was trying to help you.” Max scolds him.

“Look, shitbird. Harrington’s more than welcome to mother the shit out of his kid, Mike, Sinclair, El, Will and you, but I ain’t about to deal with him mothering me to. I can look after myself.”

Max snorts.

“Watch it, shitbird. I’m the one who does a decent job of looking after you and the friends of yours that I can stand. I can look after myself just fine.” Billy mutters stubbornly.

“Keep telling yourself that, shithead, keep telling yourself that.” Max pats him on the shoulder as she gets up and heads for the door upon hearing someone knocking.

“Max.” Nancy Wheeler is behind the door, her eyes a little wider than normal when she sees Max.

Max groans.

“What are you doing here?”

Everything had been going so well.

After Max had finally done the right thing and told Nancy everything that was bothering her, Nancy did in fact take the hint and backed the hell off.

Max may dislike her, but she did at least listen and take what was said onboard.

At first, Max felt great.

Nancy wasn’t around Billy all the damn time and Billy wasn’t somewhere in Hawkins with her.

She got to spend more time with Billy.

Time that she really did treasure.

She got nearly four whole weeks of just doing stuff with her brother without having to worry about Nancy wrecking their plans and stopping them from spending time together.

Billy took her places.

They went to grab food together more often then they were doing.

They went back to having long drives together where they could just listen to Billy’s music and talk.

They’ve talked so much and whilst there are still some things that are left unsaid, mainly what Max had done to get them to spend more time together, she was having fun with Billy again.

Fun she’d missed due to Nancy being around all the time.

Yeah, Billy would still spend time with her, but it would always be cut short because either Nancy wanted him to do something for her or he had to drive her somewhere, or Nancy herself would just randomly show up and Billy would go off with her.

That hasn’t happened for nearly four whole weeks and it made Max so happy.

However, forever lingering in the back of her mind, was the knowledge of what she’d done to cause Nancy to back off.

It made her feel uneasy, because despite how much fun she’s been having with Billy, Max still isn’t sure that she did the right thing.

She thought she had, she really did, but despite the fact that she’s been spending more time with Billy, Billy has been grumpier then normal.

He’s been a bit more of an asshole recently and when Max confronted him about it, he hadn’t told her what was wrong.

She worked out what was wrong, when Steve had dragged him back after he’d nearly crashed the Camaro.

He’d been pretty much passed out on his bed when Max caught him muttering about how he didn’t get why Nancy’s abandoned him as well. 

Max had felt awful.

She hadn’t even thought that Nancy backing off would upset Billy in anyway whatsoever.

Max had actually thought that he’d be happy about it.

Pleased that she wasn’t around to annoy him anymore, because she was there all the time and was always getting him to do things for her when, to Max, she never appeared to return the favour.

Max was actually very confused as to why Billy missed her so much, because even if he was drunk, just admitting that about Nancy made it extremely evident to Max that he was missing her.

Max just doesn’t get it.

She’s heard Billy muttering and nearly crying on some occasions about how much he misses his Californian friends, his ex girlfriend for California and his entire gang back there, that makes perfect sense.

Especially seeing as he thinks that his friends from California have forgotten about him and had moved on after he’d left.

That they’d abandoned him, despite Billy’s attempts to stay in touch with them.

Max still doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she thinks that letters from his Californian friends did come, but that they were immediately destroyed by Neil, she can’t tell him that.

Not now, not ever.

She can’t tell him about what she said to Nancy either.

Even though it makes no sense as to why he was so bothered about her being absent from his life.

He pretty much hates everyone in Hawkins and only tolerates some people.

Max was convinced that he only tolerated Nancy because she was persistent.

She didn’t think that he actually cared about her in any way.

It made Max feel a little shitty to be honest.

She doesn’t know if she did the right thing or not.

She wishes she could talk to someone about it...

“Hey.” Nancy gives Billy a small smile, who had gotten up off of the couch.

“Hell are you doing here?” Billy mutters and Max smirks.

Hoping that he’ll tell her to go the hell away again and leave them in peace.

“I thought you might need some company.”

Max is immediately pissed off.

What the hell is she?

Does Nancy really think that she’d just abandon Billy?

Max glares at her once and storms off to her room.

“Hey!” She can hear Billy calling after her, but Max doesn’t care.

She doesn’t want to have to deal with their stupid conversation.

“You’re going back to work tomorrow, Billy. I know what that means and that you must be feeling...” Nancy continues,

“Trying not to think about it.” Billy murmurs and Max can hear him moving around.

“Do you want me to go?” Nancy asks then.

Yes, go, get out of here, Max hopes with all her might.

“No, because I want an explanation.” Billy replies before murmuring about how his chest aches. 

“Are you okay?” Nancy asks him softly.

“Damn scars.” Is all Billy responds with.

“Do you want to lie down?”

“Hell yeah.” Billy grumbles and Max hides behind her bedroom door as Billy and Nancy start heading towards his room.

Max waiting until he’s shut the door behind him and has very audibly hit the bed.

“Where’d you go Wheeler?” Is what Billy ends up saying.

“You’ve been disappearing on me. Can’t remember what I did, not that I care, but I don’t know actually know how I pissed you off.”

“I’ve been really busy, I’m sorry.”

“You’re a shit liar, Wheeler. You’ve been busy for nearly a month.” Billy retorts.

“I’m sorry, things came up. I really was busy, I had shit to think through and I will explain everything, I promise, but right now, please just let me be here for you. I’ll keep my thoughts to myself about you taking your job back, but Billy, going back there...”

“Isn’t gonna do a damn thing to me.” Billy cuts her off in nearly the exact same way he had Max.

“Everyone just needs to stop worrying about me. I’m getting sick of it, I’m fine. If anything, I’m pretty sure I’m indestructible, so you guys shouldn’t be worrying... Ow.” He grumbles, what Max is pretty sure is after Nancy had hit him in the arm.

“You have people who really care about you. People who worry.” Nancy informs him.

“Don’t know why.”

“Because you should have people who care about you. I for one, plan to care about you for a very long time and you’re just going to have to deal with that.”

“Am I now, Wheeler?” Max can practically hear Billy raising his eyebrow at her.

“Yes. Now, do you want me to fill that up with warmer water for you?” 

Max starts to head back towards her room, not wanting to be caught if Billy accepts Nancy’s offer.

“Sure.” Billy murmurs and Max knows that she made the right decision.

“It’s really hurting today, isn’t it?”

“It’s annoying the shit outta me is what it’s doing.”

“I’m so sorry.” Nancy can be heard sighing.

“Not your problem, hey...”

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Nancy is quick to respond.

“Doesn’t mean that I want you touching it.”

“Billy, you can trust me.” Nancy speaks softly.

“Can I, Wheeler?” Billy’s scepticism makes Max smile.

“Yes, of course you can. I told you. I couldn’t... I’m here, okay? I didn’t mean not to be here, things just got... I had things to think about.” Max can hear Nancy babbling and it worries her.

Scares her that Nancy is going to reveal the truth to Billy.

“Want to talk about those things?”

“Not right now, but I will. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Max darts into her room, closing the door and sitting in front of it, running her hands through her hair, before starting to pick at a few scabs on her arms.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Nancy can’t tell him, she can’t.

Yet, no matter what she does, Max is pretty much convinced now that Billy discovering the truth is inevitable.

Which is why she immediately starts trying to distract herself from that.

That’s not what she needs to be focusing on right now.

No, what she needs to be focusing on is trying to be there for Billy if everything goes to hell for him tomorrow when he returns to his job at the Hawkins pool...

Billy went to work the next day before Max had even began to stir.

Having decided to be there to support Billy on his first day back, Max and The Party had agreed to go to the pool when Steve had suggested going to support Billy.

Max doesn’t want to swim.

She can’t swim today.

Probably not for the whole summer.

No one would understand why, but she’s planning on telling everyone that she’s got the headache from hell.

“What do you mean, the headache from hell? Are you being serious?” Dustin had exclaimed when Max had gotten into Steve’s car.

“Shut up!” Max pushes him and clutches her head.

“Have you taken anything for it yet? I’ve got all kind of...”

“I’m good, Steve. I’ll just need shade and quiet. I’m sorry that I can’t be in the pool with you guys, but seriously. Worst headache ever.” Max tells The Party.

Dustin and Mike look offended and start muttering between themselves about how a headache wouldn’t stop them.

Will asks if she needs anything though and Lucas wraps an arm around her, offering to sit with her at the pool if she’s in a lot of pain.

“No! You’re not sitting out too, El can’t swim so she can sit with her.” Mike protests.

“I am also not swimming, just going for a tan and to support Hargrove with you all.” Robin adds.

Max smiles at that, at least she’ll have Robin to talk to.

“And El, seeing as she can’t swim.” Mike points out.

Max glares at him when a sad look appears on El’s face.

Whilst El cannot swim due to the fact that she’s never been taught, she really wishes that she could today.

She’d heard Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will excitedly talk about their plan of action once they hit the water and she’d wanted to join in.

However, with her being unable to swim, that’s not going to happen.

“You haven’t learnt yet?” Max turns to El, who shakes her head.

Max has an idea though.

A pretty good one.

“Billy can teach you. I swear it’s literally part of his job here to teach kids how to swim. He’d do the same for you for sure.” Max suggests, causing a bright smile to appear on El’s face.

“Yeah, like that’s a good idea.” Mike snorts.

“Actually, it is. He literally taught a whole load of kids to swim last year when he started here and he actually did a good job of it. I know it sounds so unlike my brother, but it’s the truth.” Max retorts.

Remembering how she’d wanted a ride home one night after breaking up with Lucas and had been walking to the pool.

Watching Billy when she’d finally arrived and had been immediately shocked and a little bit terrified at what she’d seen.

Which was a whole bunch of little kids hanging off of Billy as he was trying to teach them how to swim. 

She’d asked one of the other lifeguards about it out of shock and curiosity and they’d told her that Billy teaches kids how to swim as part of his job.

However, Max had also found out that Billy had actually volunteered to take the kids on because he genuinely enjoys teaching them how to swim.

It had both warmed her heart a little and made her snort with laughter to think that the big bad Keg King Billy Hargrove actually enjoyed teaching annoying little kids how to swim and had literally volunteered to take them on, on his own volition.

It also makes perfect sense to her as well, as Billy used to be a lifeguard back in California and used to teach surfing lessons all the time.

It had shocked her even more when Heather had told her that all the kids adore Billy and treat him as he if he were some kind of god at the pool. 

Max never would have thought that her brother would be good with kids.

Yet, somehow, Billy always manages to surprise her.

When they finally reached the pool, they all immediately waved at Billy, who was lounging in his lifeguard chair.

Max couldn’t help but shake her head at the sight of all the women around the pool that are looking at her brother as if he were a prized piece of meat.

Max doesn’t get what they see in him at all.

It’s not like he’s good looking or anything.

He’s her dumbass, bit of a dick brother who she’ll never understand why gets so much attention.

He’s just an ass most of the time, Max wants to announce.

Rolling her eyes at the people who immediately start gawking at Billy when he climbs down from his chair.

Billy having had decided to go over to them when Robin, Max and El started to lie their stuff out on chairs, whilst Dustin, Mike, Lucas, Will and even Steve had immediately jumped into the pool.

Billy was surprised that Max didn’t join them.

“Max.” He starts as he approaches her.

“Are you okay?” Max starts off by asking him that first.

“I’m alright, shitbird. What about you? Why aren’t you joining the idiots in the pool? Thought you’d be in there already.” Billy comments.

“I’m not swimming today.” Max reveals to Billy’s surprise.

“Seriously? You okay, shitbird. I’m actually concerned.” Is Billy’s response.

Max is just like him, she misses the Californian heat, the ocean.

She loves to be near the water.

Which is why it comes as a complete shock to Billy that she won’t swim today.

“I’ve got a major headache. Literally, the worst headache ever. I’d have stayed in bed if I hadn’t wanted to come and keep an eye on you.” Max nudges him.

“Max.” Billy practically growls at her.

“You should’ve stayed at home if you weren’t feeling good. Look, I can get someone to cover for me if you want me to take you home...”

“No, no. I’m good. I can just sit in the shade with Robin and El.” Max shakes off his evident concern.

Which does warm her heart though.

It always does when Billy ever expresses some kind of concern for her.

“El not joining them either?”

“No, she can’t swim.” Max reveals.

“Really?” Billy isn’t surprised.

He’s been told by El herself all about her tragic past.

He’d have happily torn those monsters apart with his bare hands if he’d ever encountered them himself.

Which is why, he can’t refuse what Max asks of him.

“Can you teach her? I know that’s something you do here and that you secretly like it...”

“Watch your mouth, shitbird. I don’t like it. It’s just part of the job, I get paid extra...” Billy grumbles as Max just smiles.

“You like it and you know it. So, will you teach her?”

“Sure. Won’t be a problem at all.” Billy turns to El, who had been listening into the conversation.

“Thank you.” El started smiling immediately.

“Part of the job, kid, besides, if you ever come and visit me and Max in California, you’ve gotta know how to swim.” Billy informs her, which only makes both El and Max smile more.

El would love to go and visit Max and Billy in California when they go back there one day.

She’s got such a beautiful image of it built up in her head from what they’ve both told her about their home.

“We’ll sort this out when I get back. Now, Max. Stay in the shade, I’m sure either Harrington or Buckley have pain meds on them if your head gets real bad. If you want me to take you home at all, I will. It won’t be a problem, also, don’t get too warm. Take that off.” Billy tugs at the collar of Max’s jacket.

“I ain’t kidding around, Max. It will only make you feel worse. Now, sit... Okay.” Billy trails off when Max suddenly puts her arms around him.

She knows it will piss him off, but she also knows that it might be what he needs.

She knows that she needs it right now.

Billy is warm and hugging him makes her feel safe, it calms her down and right now?

There’s nothing she wants more than to calm down.

However, she knows that she has to face the issue at hand, which is why the second Billy leaves them, Max turns to Robin for a hand.

“Robin?” Max grabs her arm, before she can sit down.

“Yeah? You okay?” Robin tried to push some of Max’s hair away from her face, but Max steps out of Robin’s reach.

“Can I uh, borrow some make up? My face is a mess, spots and all that shit.” Max enquires, keeping her hair where it is so that Robin believes her.

“Sure, I got you.” Robin digs around in her purse and hands Max the only make up she has.

“Thanks.” Max smiles a little, before disappearing from view.

She might not be here to swim, but she’s looking forward to sitting in the sun.

Sitting under the sun in a sun bed with her eyes closed is her goal for today, because if she keeps her eyes shut, then she can imagine that she’s relaxing under a Californian sun.

That she’s home...

Billy watches Max when she finally emerges from the bathroom.

He’d made sure that Robin had enough water and pain killers around for her, should she need any more.

Headaches are no fun.

Especially not in this weather.

He’d also made sure Robin had gotten a chair well in the shade for Max.

She’ll complain about it, because he knows that she loves the sun, it reminds her of home, but if she’s got a bad headache then the last thing she needs is too much sun. 

He is happy to see that she’s emerged from the bathroom, finally wearing a tee shirt again and that she’s finally taken that jacket of hers off.

He was going to mention it to her when he’d seen her, but it seems that she does actually have some common sense after all.

Billy is amazed.

Watching as Harrington goes into the pool with his kid, Will, Mike and Sinclair, he figures that Harrington will keep them safe and from doing anything stupid, so he is relieved about that and turns his attention to the rest of the pool.

He’s here to do his job after all.

The job he did such a shit job at last year.

When he...

Billy sighs to himself, reminding himself to breathe in and out as he forces himself to focus on the mass of people at the pool and not the event of last year.

He’s being such a pussy.

Pull yourself together, Hargrove! He scolds himself as he leans back in the chair.

Gripping the rail so hard that his knuckles go white.

Memories flashing through his mind.

Distorted images.

Sounds and voices.

Her voice.

Heather...

You can do this, he tell himself as he fights to get comfortable in the position he’s in.

You’re Billy fucking Hargrove, he reminds himself as he adjusts his sunglasses too.

He can get through this.

He has to get through today.

It’s just first day nerves, they’ll pass and he’ll move on.

He’s just gotta get through the worst of it.

It can be done, he will get it done.

He’ll make it through the day.

When he’s finally able to swap over with another lifeguard, Billy uses his break in between shifts to do what he’d promised he’d do.

Teach El how to swim.

She looks happy enough talking to Max and Robin in the sun, but he can tell that she wants to join Mike, Harrington’s kid, Sinclair, Harrington and Will in the pool.

He’s more than happy to help her.

He’s pretty much accepted El the way he’d accepted Max.

He wants to help her.

It’s also a decent distraction for him whilst he’s between shifts and that’s incredibly important to him.

It’s what he needs.

“How are you doing, shitbird?” Billy pauses by Max’s chair, where she’s happily talking to Robin and El.

“Feeling any better?”

“Head still hurts, but I’m dealing with it. Enjoying your first day back?” Max gives him a smirk.

“Shut up.” Billy rolls his eyes at her, throwing another bottle of water in her direction before turning to face El.

“Ready, kid?”

“You’re going to teach me?” El gives him such a warm and wide smile, her eyes filled with so much happiness and Billy can tell.

Can tell that she trusts him.

He doesn’t understand it one bit, but he can see that she does trust him.

That she’s putting her trust in him right now.

“Yeah, but it’s up to you if you want me to. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want. No ones forcing you to do anything you ain’t comfortable with, kid.” Billy is quick to tell her that.

To make sure she knows that no one will think any differently of her if she doesn’t want to learn how to swim because she wants to avoid the water.

El told him in her own way about how those abominations that held her captive all her life treated her.

How they’d forced her into that tank to do their bidding.

Billy wouldn’t have blamed her at all if she’d turned around and told them all that she never wanted to set foot in water again after that.

“Want to learn.” El nods.

“Want to have fun with them.” She indicates towards Mike, Will, Lucas and Steve.

“Okay, no ones gonna think any less of you if you don’t want to through.” Billy assures her as he slides himself into the pool.

“I know.” El approaches the edge of the pool. 

“But if you can come here, then I can do this.” El tells him and Billy looks up at her.

Eyes widening as he realises what she’d just said.

What it means to him.

It definitely makes him glad to have El in his life, that’s for certain.

He wouldn’t have gotten this far after what had happened without her.

She’d helped him in more ways then one.

They’d tried to help each other from time to time.

She’d even made him sit down with her and Will a few weeks ago when shit was really getting him down.

El gets it.

She’s seen it.

That poor kid’s seen too damn much.

Yet she keeps going, she’s working everyday to move past what had happened to her and to start again.

To rebuild her life the way she wants to.

She’s so strong.

Billy admires her strength to handle the shit she’s been through.

Wishing he could have her strength when it comes to dealing with shit.

Especially now...

“Are you okay?” El asks him softly, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Sure you’re good with this?” He checks with her one last time.

“Yes!” El beams at him.

“I can do this.” She says with the upmost sense of determination in her voice.

“Yeah you can.” Billy nods.

“Yeah! You can do it, El!” Dustin cheers from where he’s still playing with Lucas, Will and Mike.

“It’s not hard! You can do this.” Mike encourages her.

Will gives her a thumbs up.

El just smiles happily.

“I’ve been sitting in my bath at home. I. I can do this, this is open.” El gestures to how wide the pool is.

It’s not the tank, it won’t hurt her like that place, especially if she learns how to swim.

Also, she knows that she is completely safe, because Billy will never let anything happen to her.

Billy will keep her safe.

She trusts him.

“I trust you.” El tells him firmly. 

Billy gives her a gentle smile.

“I won’t let anything bad happen, El. Promise.” He assures her, even though she is already certain of her safety.

“I know.” She nods holding out her hands.

Taking them, Billy carefully leads her down the steps.

El is quick to latch onto him the second the water starts to reach her knees.

Billy sighs, a slight smile on his face though.

He’d been expecting this.

With El pretty much strangling him, Billy tries to coax her down from where she’s pretty much wrapped herself around him like a koala bear.

“El, I’m just gonna lower you into the water. I’m not gonna hurt you and I won’t let go.” He tells her slowly.

“Promise?” El is nervous now.

She wants to do this.

She so desperately wants to do this.

“Promise.” Billy replies.

“Alright, I’m just gonna lower you... shit, El!” Billy groans when she immediately wraps her arms around his neck, returning to pretty much strangling him at this point.

“I’m sorry!” She tries to loosen her grip, but is too fearful to.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Billy assures her as he lowers her into the water.

“El, El, it’s alright. I’m not gonna let you go. I got you.” Billy assures her as she tightens her hold on him and accidentally kicks him in the chest, which is when he does groan in pain.

“Billy, I’m sorry. I hurt you. I’m so sorry.” El cries immediately.

“No, no it’s okay, I’m all good. It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me.” Billy assures her.

“I don’t want you to drown.” She whispers and Billy can’t help but laugh despite the slight ache in his chest again.

“You’re not gonna drown me.” Billy tries to reassure her whilst trying to hold back peels of laughter.

“Now, you can do this. I’m gonna lower you into the water and you’re gonna be just fine, I won’t let go, I promise.” Billy tells her as she starts to release her almost choke like hold on him as he tries to lower her down.

“You won’t let go?”

“No, I won’t. I got you.” Billy promises her as he lowers her into the water, El holds onto his arms as tightly as she can, but she is happy.

She’s in the water and she didn’t drown Billy.

“There, alright, you’re in. You’re doing a great job.” Billy assures her, letting El hold onto him as she tries to adjust to the water.

Dustin, Lucas, Will and Mike actually cheering her on.

Wanting her to know that she’s doing the right thing and that they’re all really proud of her. 

“See? It’s not so bad.” 

“It’s nice.” El agrees, finding it a lot more comfortable than she thought she would.

It’s not like the tank or a bath at all.

It’s such a big space, water for as far as she can see.

She’s not closed into a tank at all.

It’s safe and Billy’s with her.

Nothing bad is going to happen.

“Okay.” Billy smiles at her then.

“Now we’ve got that outta the way, let’s start with the basics.”

El is a quick learner.

She picks up the swimming skills that Billy teaches her with ease.

She’s still got a lot to learn, as what she did learn took a while due to her slight reluctance to be in the water.

However, she powered through her fears to learn what she could and now she can swim well enough that she can stay in the pool with Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Steve if she hangs in the more shallow area.

She can play with them in the pool and swim with them.

El is both so happy and so pleased that Billy decided to help her.

Billy is proud of her to. 

“I’m proud, I’m real proud of you.” He tells her when they’re done.

“Really?” El beams at him.

“Sure I am, kid. You did great!” Billy congratulates her, which is when she throws her arms around him.

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, just doing my job.” Billy replies, but doesn’t say a word, or shove her off.

He lets her embrace him and tries to pretend that it doesn’t make feel as elated as he does right now.

“Okay? You got this?” Billy grins at El a little while later, who is now happily swimming around in the more shallow area.

Splashing Mike and laughing with him, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Steve as she does so.

“Yeah. I’m having fun!” El grins at him.

“Thank you, Billy.”

“That’s alright. I’ll teach you more another time.” He promises her.

“Please.” El looks up at him with big eyes.

“Sure, kid.” Billy smiles, before swimming away, making sure she is safe with the others before climbing out of the pool.

Ready to go back to sitting in his chair for a while.

However, being alone in his chair means being alone with his thoughts and that’s not something he’s particularly looking forward to right now.

Billy does whatever he can to distract himself during the next few hours in which he’s sitting in the chair.

He does his job.

Keeps a vigilant eye on the pool at all times.

Yells at some kids whenever they do something stupid, including Harrington’s and Mike whenever they look like they’re about to piss him off or are trying to convince El that she really will be fine in the deep end.

He definitely makes sure to keep a close eye on El, who stays close to the shallow end of the pool, but is happily swimming around with her friends.

Max is still talking with Robin and he watches her for a little while, making sure that she doesn’t look like she’s in too much pain or anything, or he’d go over to her.

He does pretty much anything to keep himself from thinking about what happened last year.

It’s hard.

It’s extremely hard to try and avoid the horrific thoughts that plague his mind.

Especially when he hears people whispering about him.

About the scars that mark his chest and sides.

Whispering about the fact that he’s a ‘hero.’

Billy hates that more than anything.

He’s not a hero.

There’s nothing remotely heroic about him or what he did.

He’s a murderer.

He got all those people killed.

Heather was killed...

It’s Heather who he thinks about the most.

Yeah, all the other people he murdered are always ever present in his mind and his heart, but Heather...

Heather is the worst.

They’d met when they’d started working here together.

Sure, he’d seen her around Hawkins High and a couple of parties now and again before, but they were never in the same class and Billy was normally too drunk to remember if he’d spoken to her at a party or not.

Yet, he definitely started speaking to her when they’d started working here.

They had fun in more ways than one.

She was actually the only woman he’d been with during the summer at first.

They had a open relationship, neither of them really wanting anything more than sex and someone to go out with if they wanted to do something.

He’d take her to parties.

She’d have him over for a decent meal.

They’d go on dates if you could call them that.

They just had a lot of fun and Billy knows that he actually genuinely cared about her.

She gave a shit about him.

Cared about him when no one else did.

Didn’t ask questions when she’d seen some of the bruises he’d gotten from Neil, but was just there for him as a friend.

Well, a friend with major benefits.

It was because she cared that she’d ended up dead, Billy thinks to himself.

She died trying to help him, because she just wanted to see if he was alright.

He killed her...

It’s his fault that she’s dead.

He’ll never forgive himself for what he did to Heather...

“Hey.” A gentle voice from the bottom of the ladder calls up to him.

Nancy.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Billy peers down at her over his sunglasses.

“What are you doing here?”

“Bringing gifts.” She shakes a bag at him.

Billy smirks at her an raises his eyebrow at her once, before climbing down from his spot.

Nancy’s eyes widen a little as he stands in front of her.

Staring into his ocean eyes as she tries not to look anywhere else. 

“I made you a sandwich. I didn’t know if you’d have time to get your own and I was bringing food for everyone anyway, so I figured I’d make you a sandwich too.” She hands him the bag.

“Thank you.” Billy smiles at her.

“How are you feeling?” She rests her fingers lightly against his arm.

“Is it...”

“It’s just fine, Nance. I’m all good, just like I told you I’d be. Never better. I’m so busy I barely even get a chance to think.” Billy lies to her expertly.

“You sure?” Nancy’s eyes widen a little with emotion.

With the worry that she has for Billy.

“I’m sure.” Billy smiles, letting his fingers brush against hers for a moment.

“I’m staying you know.” Nancy informs him then.

“I’ve got the rest of the day to spend here with you guys now.”

“Oh really?” Billy smirks at her.

“Yes. I was planning to stay and swim with the others, maybe you if you can join us if you’re allowed a break. It’s been so long since I’ve gone for a swim.” Nancy admits and Billy just smiles.

“Well, if you’ve forgotten any of the moves, I know them all. Freestyle, butterfly...” He pauses for a moment.

“Breaststroke.”

Nancy blushes bright red and tries to remember to hold on to her self control.

Goddammit Billy Hargrove! 

“I could help you remember them.” He murmurs, his vibrant eyes fixed on hers.

“Billy, I swear...” 

“What? Just trying to be helpful, sweetheart.” Billy shrugs in an annoying innocent manner. 

“We will talk about this later.” Nancy pretty much hisses at him.

“I’m sure we will.” Billy practically cackles at her.

“Gotta get back to work.” He murmurs as he starts to walk away, but Nancy is quicker and grabs his hand.

“You can take five minutes out to do something for me. My mom’s here, You can come and finally her!” Nancy beams at him, squeezing his hand tightly, before setting off towards where Mrs. Wheeler and her pack of pals are sitting.

Billy immediately takes a step back dives into the pool.

Swimming towards El, Will, Dustin, Mike and Steve.

“Billy.” El beams happily when she sees him swimming towards them.

“You okay man?” Steve frowns at him.

“Yeah, just doing my job Harrington. Making sure you’re keeping an eye on the kids.” 

“Are you seriously doubting my skills as a babysitter?” Steve looks offended.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you, Harrington. Or are you forgetting that I actually won our war on that?” Billy raises an eyebrow at his enemy-turned-reluctant ally.

“Not again.” Dustin groans, swimming away with Will and Mike.

The three eager to get away from that conversation.

Choosing to swim to the side of the pool to engage Robin and Max in conversation to avoid a potential argument between Billy and Steve about babysitting again.

Even Mike would rather talk to Max than have to deal with hearing Billy and Steve argue like an old married couple again.

“If you hadn’t have had Nancy helping you, you would’ve gotten nowhere.” Steve retorts.

“Oh really?” Billy gives him a look.

“Please don’t fight.” Lucas practically begs them.

“Just staying a few facts, Sinclair, don’t worry about it.” Billy winks at Steve annoyingly, who immediately rolls his eyes at Billy.

“Seriously?” Steve sighs.

Billy just laughs.

“I would’ve won that with or without Nance. Can’t say the same about you if you hadn’t have had Robin though.”

“Oh that’s just straight up bullshit! I did just fine babysitting those kids before I started interacting with Robin.” Steve grumbles back.

“I mean, you say that Harrington, but...”

Steve splashes water in his face.

“Why am I trying to be friends with you again?” 

“I don’t get that either. That’s your problem, not mine. I was perfectly good with how things were before.” Billy shrugs underwater.

Steve just rolls his eyes at him.

“You need someone to at least try and put up with your shit and I am trying. I do want to...”

“Jesus, Harrington, not this crap again. I’ve told you before, I’m not interested in actually being friends with you. You’re not the kinda person I could ever see myself being friends with.” Billy cuts him off.

“I mean, he’s not wrong, but honestly? You two not at each other’s throats all the time is pretty much friendship right there.” Lucas interjects.

“You know, Max was right about you opening your mouth when you really shouldn’t be.” Billy gives Sinclair a look.

“Ignore him.” Steve gives Lucas a look of reassurance.

“Never listen to him.”

“Why do you two always argue? Just be friends.” El sighs from beside Lucas.

“Not that simple.” Billy replies.

“Why not? You don’t hate Steve and Steve doesn’t hate you.” El reasons.

Thinking that makes perfect sense as to why they should be friends and not argue all the time.

“Who said I don’t hate Harrington?” Billy raises an eyebrow at her.

“You don’t though.” El points out.

“Max told me about you two on the roof the other week?”

Billy immediately freezes and curses.

He’s gonna kill that little shitbird...

Steve just smiles.

Remembering that day fondly as the day he had thought he’d finally convinced Billy that they could be friends.

Billy sighs, glaring at Harrington in a way that he hopes gets across his point that they’ll never be friends and that if it wasn’t for the kids, that things would be exactly as they were and Billy would’ve probably drowned Harrington in this pool by now, before turning around in the water to face El.

“Where did you go?” Nancy calls over to him, from where she’s stood at the edge of the pool in front of Robin and Max.

“Thought El needed my help.” Billy lies with ease.

“Oh, okay. I thought you might have been doing your job or something. I’ll get you to meet my mom next time.” Nancy accepts his explanation.

Billy just sighs. 

It makes him think though.

If he hadn’t been such a dick, if he hadn’t have asked Mrs. Wheeler out like he did, if he hadn’t have been out on the road that night...

It never would’ve happened.

It really was his fault.

“Are you okay?” Max calling to him snaps him out of his thoughts.

Billy hadn’t even realised that she’d walked to the side of the pool to him.

“I’m fine, shitbird. Just thinking...”

“What did she say to you? You were talking to her, what did she say?” Max growls.

“Max.” Billy starts.

“I was just thinking of some of the shit that happened here, it just came to me. It wasn’t because of Nance. Jesus, calm down.” Billy gives her a slight smile.

Max just glares at Nancy.

“Hey!” Billy notices the glare.

“Max, she didn’t say anything and even if she had, I would’ve handled it. Hey.” Billy reaches up to grab Max’s hands.

“Swear to god, If you pull me into the pool...”

Billy cackles.

“I wouldn’t do that to you whilst you’ve got a headache. Yeah, I’d have done it any other time, but not when you’re in actual pain.” Billy smirks at her.

“Yeah, I know you would.” Max grumbles.

“Exactly, because I’m your asshole older brother. Now, I can look after myself, okay? It’s me who’s gotta keep an eye on you, not the other way around alright baby sis?” 

“I’m not a baby.” Max mutters.

“You’re always gonna be my baby sister, Max, get used to it.” He squeezes her hands once.

“I’m okay.”

“Really?” Max gives him a look.

“Yeah, I’m all good shitbird.” Billy smiles at her, before splashing some water at her.

“BILLY!” Max growls at him.

“Steve, drown him.” Max hisses as she tries to shove Billy back into the pool.

“I mean...” Steve starts.

Billy laughs out loud.

“Like to see you try, Harrington.”

“You could do it, Steve!” Dustin cheers him on.

“Please do.” Mike mutters.

“I like living too much.” Steve retorts.

“Yeah, doubt it would work out for you Steve.” Nancy smiles down at him and Billy.

“Damm straight.” Billy smiles.

“Staying with us, Nancy?” Steve queries.

“Yeah, I’ll join you guys in there in a minute.” She replies, before putting her bag down beside Robin’s.

Max gives her a look, but immediately glances away when Nancy turns to her.

“Sure you don’t want to join us, Max?” Billy calls up to her.

“I’m good.”

“Come on, Max! Let’s have fun, it’s not the same without you!” Lucas resorts to pretty much begging.

“I’m literally right here, idiot. I’ll still talk to you guys, I just don’t want to swim.” Max reiterates her point from earlier.

“Why are you being weird?” Dustin enquires.

“Holy shit, what is the problem with me wanting to stay out of the water? I’m not feeling it today, okay? I’ve got a headache.” Max glares at him.

Dustin’s eyes widen a little fearfully at the sight of Max’s vicious glare and he decides not to question her decision further.

“Well, if you do change your mind...”

“I won’t.” Max sighs, leaning back on the sun bed.

“Really?”

“Really, Lucas.” Max retorts firmly, before closing her eyes.

“Is she okay?” Will glances at Billy.

“Yeah, she’s all good, but trust me, you don’t want to mess with her when she’s got a headache. Now, she pisses me off...”

“I’m not deaf, shithead!” Max growls, peering down at Billy and The Party over her sunglasses in a very Billy-esque way which pretty much terrifies Lucas and the others.

“I will drown you in that stupid pool if I have to.” She threatens, causing Billy to chuckle, even though Lucas, Will and Dustin decide that they’re never going to try and cross her whilst they’re near water.

Even Steve looks a little startled.

Max can be very much like her brother some times.

“Right, I gotta get back to it.” Billy glances towards the rest of the pool, which he had been watching despite arguing with Harrington and talking with the kids.

He can do his job of making sure no one drowns and talk at the same time with ease. 

“Stay a bit longer if you can.” Nancy requests from where she’s standing by the edge of the pool.

Billy just smirks at her.

“I still can’t believe you two are friends.” Steve remarks from beside Billy.

“Why’s that Harrington?”

“You hated me and pretty much everyone in Hawkins with every fibre of your being when you got here. You’d also been told so much shit about Nancy, that I just. I just don’t see how you’ve become such good friends.” Steve admits to him.

“I don’t know either.” Billy admits.

“I didn’t think she was the type of person I’d want to be friends with, but things changed, Harrington. Things really changed and we’re...” Billy pauses.

“I don’t get why she wants to be my friend, but she is and honestly, Harrington? She is so much more of a badass than you.” Billy smirks.

“Yep.” Steve can’t even argue with him then.

“That’s Nancy for you.”

“What about me?” Nancy herself enquires as she swims up to them.

“You’re a badass, Wheeler.” Billy nudges her underwater.

“I am, am I?” Nancy nudges him back as Steve just beams.

Happy that Billy has a friend and that there is someone other than Max that he’ll let in.

Yes, he wishes now that he could have formed a friendship with Billy like Nancy has, but he’s also grateful that Billy has accepted her as a friend, because as far as Steve’s concerned?

Everyone needs a Nancy Wheeler in their life.

Billy finds himself being left in charge of locking up the pool at the end of the day.

He’s relieved that he made it to the end of the day with no issue, no mishap or anything, but he’s still gotta lock up.

Easy as pie.

Mrs. Wheeler took Mike home, she’d offered Nancy a ride too, but Billy was already dropping her off himself.

Steve and Robin took the others, but he’d offered to take El back as well, which means that she, Nancy and Max are waiting in the Camaro for him.

He has to do this.

He can do this.

He can lock up and go to his girls.

Stop it! He scolds himself when he is a little startled the second he switches the lights off.

Everything’s fine.

He’s fine, Max fine.

All is good.

He can do this.

Choosing to focus on what drink he’s going to make for himself when he eventually gets home, Billy does the final checks of the pool.

His heart racing when he passes the sauna and has to stop for a moment as distorted memories rush through his mind.

Shit. No, no, no! He thinks to himself, trying to suppress the thoughts and feelings that are threatening to resurface.

The hazy images of the look of horror that had been etched onto Max’s face when he’d attacked them.

When he’d put his head through the goddam glass...

Billy shakes off the thoughts as he heads to check the showers.

He hasn’t showered here, he refuses to.

He’ll take a long soak when he gets home in the bath.

He’s always enjoyed a comfortable bath.

He can escape from all kinds of shit in a bath...

Distorted memories tear up his mind.

He remembers the pain he’d felt as he’d tried to hold onto his mind, fighting the Mind Flayer for control as he’d had to deal with the heat and the fight.

Billy remembers the shower.

Remembers pretty much collapsing in it and Heather...

Heather was there.

By his side, asking him if he needed help.

She was one of the only people that ever showed him kindness and actually gave a shit about him and he killed her.

He killed her...

Max is pissed off.

First, she, El and Nancy were waiting for Billy in the Camaro, which had been so awkward.

So incredibly awkward.

Thankfully, El talked to Nancy which Max was very grateful for as she had no idea what to say to her.

Yet, after nearly forty minutes of waiting, Nancy had decided to go and check on Billy and see if he needed any help.

She’s been gone for way over half an hour now and that’s why Max is mad.

Of course, she’s distracting him and they’re too busy talking to remember that Billy’s got to drive them all home.

Typical. Max thinks as she tries to remain civil with El, who carries on talking to her, completely oblivious to the mood Max is in.

“Come on.” Max snaps abruptly.

“Where? Nancy told us...”

“She doesn’t get to tell us what to do.” Max retorts sharply, before sighing when she notices the sad look in El’s eyes due to her raising her voice to her.

“We’re just going to go and get Billy. Hopper’s going to kill him if he doesn’t get you home because Nancy is too busy talking her ass off.” Max nudges her, before taking El’s hand and leading her towards the main pool block.

She holds onto El’s hand tightly as she enters the darkened area.

The emptiness and the silence reminding her off what happened.

How they’d had to trap Billy.

His screams...

“Max. It’s okay.” El interrupts her train of thoughts and Max has to remind herself to breathe.

In and out, in and out.

Letting go of El’s hand Max scratches at her arms, waiting to feel a little calmer as she and El walk through the building.

However, as they near the shower block, the girls can hear the faint sound of someone crying.

Sobbing, they realise as they follow the sound to the source.

The source is Billy.

He’s crying.

Shaking with sobs as Nancy sits beside him, trying to comfort him in any way that she can.

“Shh.” She runs her finger through his blonde curls in an attempt to soothe him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Billy, it wasn’t your fault. It’s okay.” She holds him tightly as he cries.

Having found him like this, crouched by the showers.

It had taken her nearly ten minutes to convince him to move to the bench with her.

He kept whispering through his tears about how he didn’t want to hurt her.

How he was afraid that he would hurt her.

It hadn’t taken Nancy long at all to realise that he was remembering what had happened last year.

Which was why, she’d waited until he realised where he was and that he wasn’t under the Mind Flayer’s control before coaxing him into moving to sit on the bench.

She’d held him tightly then, letting him cry as she tried to calm him down in any way that she could.

Her heart breaking when he kept murmuring that it was all his fault.

That he killed all those people...

“Billy.” El whispers, immediately running to his side and putting her arms around him.

Max joins them as well, embracing Billy with El and Nancy.

The three of them trying to comfort him.

Holding onto him as tightly as possible whilst whispering whatever words of comfort then can think to use

Trying to make him see that what happened wasn’t his fault.

That he’s not a murderer.

That the Mind Flayer did this to him and he beat it.

He defeated the monster.

He’s a hero.

He’ll always be a hero.

Max doesn’t know how long she, El and Nancy had sat, holding onto Billy as he’d cried, but when he had calmed down enough, he was quick to refuse Nancy’s offer to drive.

“No ones driving my car but me.” He’d murmured as he’d gotten to his feet.

“Gotta lock this place...”

“I know, we’re going to help you.” Nancy had replied.

“I don’t need...”

“Yes you do.” Max had slid her hand into his.

“And we’re right here.” She glanced to El, who had nodded.

“We’re not going anywhere.”

After helping Billy lock up, which had taken a little longer because Nancy, El and Max were still holding onto him and didn’t let him go until they’d reached the Camaro.

Max was immediately pissed off when Nancy had once again gotten in the front, taking her seat.

Wow, she hadn’t missed that one bit!

Yet, Max didn’t complain about it, not wanting to upset Billy further and even though she hated it, she was happy that Billy was getting some comfort from a friend, as Nancy would hold his hand at points throughout the journey and offered to let him stay over when he’d finally dropped her off.

Max would be lying if she said she hadn’t grinned when Billy had declined her offer though.

When they’d finally gotten back home, Billy had immediately headed to the bathroom, whilst Max went to the kitchen.

Billy always makes her a hot chocolate when she’s sad.

She intends to attempt to make one for him.

It doesn’t take her long to work out how to make it and dumps a heap of marshmallows on top for him, trying to make it as perfect as possible, before heading to and knocking softly on the bathroom door.

“Billy? I made you a drink.” Max calls.

“Thanks.” He mutters, opening up the door to accept the mug from Max.

“Are you okay?” She asks him softly.

“Getting there, shitbird, I’m getting there.”  
He sips at the drink she’s made him.

It’s way too sweet and isn’t partially filled with alcohol, so it’s no where near to Billy’s standards, but he’s just grateful towards Max for doing this for him, so he doesn’t say a word.

Just nods and her drinks it quickly.

Setting the mug near the sink when he’s done, he sits himself down with back pressed up against the bath.

Tears filling his eyes again as the invasive memories of what he did fill his head.

“Billy.” Max is quick to enter the bathroom when she realises that he’s shaking.

That their are tears in his eyes again.

“Go.” He mutters.

“Max, just go!” He shouts at her through his tears.

“No!” Max shouts back, standing her ground.

She won’t leave him, not like this.

He’s stuck with her and Max doesn’t care if he shouts and screams at her to go, she’s not going anywhere.

“I don’t know, Max! I don’t know how to handle this. How do I move past this? I killed...” Billy buries his head into his hands as he lets out cries of pain and frustration.

Max immediately wraps her arms around him the best she can.

Holding onto him as tightly as possible.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“Billy, it’s going to be okay.” Max whispers through her own tears.

“It was all my fault.” He sobs.

“I killed her. I killed them all.”

“No, no, no.” Max shakes her head tightening her hold on her brother.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She promises him as he continues to sob.

“Billy, it wasn’t your fault.” She holds back tears of her own as she holds on to him.

Why can’t he realise that it was the Mind Flayer?

It was the Mind Flayer that did this to him.

The Mind Flayer that took over completely and almost killed him.

He was Flayed, there was nothing he could’ve done about it, or what the Mind Flayer forced him into doing.

It breaks Max’s heart to see him like this.

To see that he blames himself for what happened when it wasn’t his fault.

When there was absolutely nothing he could’ve done to have stopped the Mind Flayer.

Which is why Max just holds him as tightly and as close as she can.

Trying to comfort him in anyway possible.

It’s all she can do and it shatters her heart to know that there’s nothing more she can do for him then that.

“Billy, it wasn’t your fault. I know that you think it is, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t you. The Mind Flayer did this to you, please...”

“No, no this was me. It was all my fault. I shouldn’t have been out there that night. I was so freaking stupid, Max. I was being a dick, a stupid freakin’ dick. I crashed the damn Camaro because I was on my way to do something so stupid. It’s on me, it’s all my fault. I deserved what I got, but it made me... I killed.” Billy whispers through his tears.

“I killed one of the only people that ever gave a shit about me. Heather was never anything but kind to me and I killed her, her and her damn family. I killed all those people. I hunted them down and I killed them all. Their blood is on my hands. It’s there and it ain’t coming off. I could’ve... I could’ve killed you. I hit you... Shit, Max there’s no difference between me and that monster. I. I...l.” Billy trails off in tears.

“The Mind Flayer killed those people Billy, the Mind Flayer killed Heather, not you. You didn’t do this, Billy, I promise. You didn’t kill those people. It got to you and you didn’t know that it would get to you because I never warned you of the shit out there because I never thought that we would have to deal with it again after El shut the gate. I didn’t tell you shit and because you didn’t know, it got to you. It completely got in your head, Billy. You were Flayed. It possessed you, you were not in control of what you did. You, Billy did not kill those people.” Max tries to get him to realise the truth, even though trying to force him to see reason is causing her to slowly break as well.

“I did. I did and I should’ve died with them. I shouldn’t have survived that, Max!”

“Yes you should. Don’t say that, please don’t say that, you asshole. Do you have any idea of what losing you would do to me? I had to pretty much watch you die back then shithead and I’ll never get over that. I’ll never forget what I saw, how I pretty much sat in your blood as you were bleeding out on me. I’ll never forget that and I’ll never not be grateful that, by some miracle, you survived what happened to you, because I need you. You’re my brother and I need you, okay? I can’t lose you, Billy. You’re pretty much the only decent family I’ve got and you promised, you promised that you’d take me back home to California. You promised that we’d get out of here together. I can’t do that without you, shithead. I have to deal with what happened every day and I know that you’re in pain, I know that you must be in so much pain, but Billy... I had to watch you suffer and nearly die on me. You know, I didn’t want to go to the pool today at all. I was freaking out about it, because not only was I worried about how you’d react, but I was worried about how I’d handle it. It haunts me, Billy. When we put you in the sauna. It haunts me. You were in so much pain and you weren’t you. The Mind Flayer had you and I didn’t know if it was you or the Mind Flayer talking to me when I was trying to question you and all I could do was stand there and watch you suffer, watch you cry and I couldn’t do anything. I can never do anything to help you and...” Max can’t finish her sentence as she ends up breaking down crying herself.

Her thoughts and feelings having come out in such a jumbled mess.

Pouring out until she finally broke down herself.

“Don’t leave me, Billy. Please don’t leave me.” She sobs as Billy gathers her up into his arms.

Both of them now crying together now, holding onto each other as tightly as possible, as whilst neither of them would admit it at the same time, but they’re both afraid of letting go.

Afraid of losing the other.

Max and Billy will always be afraid of losing each other, because they don’t know what their lives would be like without the other in them.

Max doesn’t remember dozing off, but when she does realise that she’d fallen asleep, it’s because Billy has finally moved them both off of the cool ground of the bathroom floor.

He’d carried her to his room and had dumped her on one side of his bed before joining her.

Max is so grateful for this.

She always sleeps better when Billy’s near and she’s just glad that he’s letting her in.

That he’s accepted that he needs someone around tonight and has let her stay with no complaints or his usual grumbling about her being too clingy or the fact that he is not a hugger.

It makes Max feel better anyway and even though she does hear him grumble a little, she is quick to roll into her spot on top of him and to hug him as tightly as she possibly can.

He might not say it.

He might even complain about it, but it’s no secret to Max that both of them need each other tonight and if just sticking around him makes him feel anything after the shit he’s been through, then Max will stick by his side.

She won’t abandon him, too many people have done that to him in his life.

She’ll always be there for him, because even though neither of them will admit it to each other.

They both need each other to lean on.

When she realises that she’d fallen asleep again, it’s because she wakes up alone.

Because Billy is gone.

“Billy?” Max whispers into the dark for him.

Getting up when she’s worried that he’s gone somewhere to break down again and that he’s alone.

However, she finds him in the living room, putting on his leather jacket and messing with his mullet.

He either doesn’t notice her, or doesn’t acknowledge her when he heads for the door and that immediately worries Max.

“Where are you going?” Max is quick to head to the door with him.

Wondering for a moment if he’s planning on going to a party.

With his state of mind, a party is the last thing he needs, Max muses to herself and makes her feelings known.

“Maybe a party isn’t a good idea right now.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, shitbird.” Billy grumbles as he straightens out his jacket.

“I’m just saying, you can’t go to a party every time something like this happens. It scares me, okay shithead? I’m always scared that some shit is going to happen to you or something and that you’re not going to come home.” Max admits in a frustrated manner.

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to worry about that, shitbird, I’m going to Nancy.” Billy mutters back.

“Seriously?” Max groans.

“Yeah, she called me, wanted to know if I wanted to come over. You know, Max, we had a real interesting conversation.” 

Max pauses, fearing the absolute worst.

“Now, I thought she’d been avoiding me, because I messed up, turns out that I was wrong about that and when I get there, she’s going to explain to me what the hell’s been going on.” He growls angrily.

“Billy...” Max starts slowly, shaking a little as she is now incredibly fearful that Billy has found out about what’s been said.

Or at the very least, knows that somethings been said and that when he goes to Nancy now, that she’s going to tell him everything.

“Don’t wait up for me.” He pulls the door open.

“And don’t worry about me, shitbird.” He stares as he walks through the door.

“She’s not going to kill me.”

“Billy.” Max goes to the door, her eyes filling with tears.

“I’ll see when I see you, shitbird. Don’t do anything stupid.” He mutters as he slides into the Camaro.

“You know what though Max, thank you for putting up with my shit for the last few hours.”

“You were in pain, you’re still in pain.” Max points out quietly.

“I’m getting there, shitbird.” Billy murmurs as he starts the car up.

“Really?” Max calls back to him, unconvinced.

Billy just smirks at her.

“Course I am.” He sighs as he leans back in his seat.

“I’m Billy Hargrove, I can handle anything. Don’t worry about me.”

Max watches the Camaro disappear into the night at a horrifically illegal speed.

Tears sliding down her cheeks as she closes the door as quietly as she can and heads back to her room, picking at a scab on her arm until it starts to bleed.

Her brother is so stupid.

The stupidest man on the planet.

She pretty much watched him die. 

Bleeding out on the ground of the Starcourt Mall.

She’s had to watch him get near beaten to death by his own father, over and over again.

Billy might try to pretend to her and literally everyone that gives a damn about him that he’s indestructible, but it’s become all too clear to Max that he’s not.

The fact that he’s so careless and doesn’t seem to give a shit about what happens to him scares the living shit out of Max, which is why no matter what he says and no matter how hard he tries to convince her not to.

She’s never going to stop worrying about her brother. 

It’s why she keeps Steve’s bat hidden under her bed, it’s why she gets so angry when he’s around Nancy Wheeler so much, because she worries.

She’s worried that something’s going to happen to him, something that she wouldn’t be able to fix.

She has to do something to help him out.

To save him, because if not her then who else?

Max can’t watch her brother die.

She’s managing to hold herself together now, she can handle pretty much everything that gets thrown her way, but if she ever lost Billy?

That would destroy her completely now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating, I have been so incredibly busy. I got most of this done three days ago but didn’t have time to post it because I realised that I’d got an essay date confused & that it was actually due in this Thursday, so I’ve been awake for the last forty eight hours finishing that. I finally got that done though, so I figured I’d use what’s left of being awake to finish this off for you guys, because I didn’t want to not update for ages again, because I was incredibly busy last week & I haven’t been in the best state mentally, but I really wanted to get something done so here it is. Thank you all of you who have & are still reading these one shots. I’m sorry if they’re not the best lately, but thank you to all of you who leave kudos & comment, it makes my day & whilst I’m still amazed so many people still read this post Billy’s traumatic death (I’m still mourning Billy guys) insanity that I’ve written to try & make things better on that front. I’m still broken hearted that they killed him & that there’s no way he’ll be back in season 4 but thank you all for reading my attempted fix it, it means a lot to me. I still accept requests. It might take me awhile to get around to them all, but I will. Thank you all again for reading & please do comment if you can & tell me your thoughts.


	24. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is tired & wants to sleep. The universe has other plans for him.

I don’t own anything.

REQUESTED: Part Two of the last one shot & it’s mixed with another request to have Billy in an accident.

Driving along the road at a rather fast pace, Billy Hargrove yawns.

He’s tired, had a long day.

Probably should be in bed right now, but instead he’s on his way to Nancy.

To find out what Max told her that apparently caused Nancy to avoid him for weeks.

When Nancy started avoiding him, Billy had just thought that she’d just abandoned him like most people in his life had.

That maybe she’d found out about what went down between him and Mrs. Wheeler.

That thought being too horrifying for words as that’s the last thing in the world Billy ever wanted anyone to find out about now.

He never thought that Max could have had something to do with Nancy’s absence and now he knows that it was.

He’s pissed off.

He doesn’t get it.

Why would Max say something that would cause Nancy to start avoiding him?

Having Nancy in his life in the way that she is is great, not that he’d admit it to her face, but Billy likes her company, he enjoys having her around and he thought that Max could see that, which is why this situation makes no sense to him at all.

However, whilst he wants to get to the bottom of what’s been said between Max and Nancy, Billy might just ask her to save it for tomorrow and let him sleep.

He just feels drained.

So drained...

Muttering to himself, Billy clenches his fists around the steering wheel, turning a sharp corner just a bit too quickly.

Driving straight first into a lamppost.

There’s a distinctive ringing in his ears.

It reminds Billy of the Mind Flayer...

No.

No, no this can’t be happening again.

“Shit!” Billy whispers, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in that it isn’t the Mind Flayer.

That he hasn’t been taken and possessed again.

He couldn’t handle that, not again.

He’d never survive it...

Yet he’s not being possessed by the Mind Flayer, Billy can tell when he attempts to open his eyes.

He’s in his car.

His poor, beloved Camaro that he accidentally crashed into a tree.

Billy groans.

There’s pain, agonising pain running throughout his entire body.

His chest feels like it’s been run over by his actual car.

It hasn’t hurt this bad since he was recovering from the Battle Of Starcourt.

There is also an agonising sensation of pain in his ribs and his head feels like it does when Neil goes too far.

However, the worst, Billy decides is the pain in his knee.

He immediately thinks that there’s something stuck in it.

Glass? Metal maybe? Billy isn’t sure exactly what, but he knows that it hurts like hell.

It’s also crushed between part of the Camaro and himself.

Something’s impaled into it though, he knows that for sure.

He’s been impaled before, he knows how it feels.

Shit, he’s in a hell of a lot of pain...

“Shit!” He can hear someone shouting in the distance.

Billy doesn’t say anything, gritting his teeth as he tries to yank his incredibly painful leg out of where it is trapped.

“Hargrove?! Ahh shit, Billy!” 

Hopper. Billy realises who the voice belongs to soon enough.

It’s Chief Hopper.

“Evening, sir.” Billy mutters, using his good leg to kick forwards to see if he can pull his beyond screwed leg out so he can actually get out of the damn car.

“What the hell did you do? Stay there, kid. Don’t move. Shit.” Hopper mutters and Billy freezes.

Of course, Hopper can see the whole picture.

The damage done...

His car...

“How bad is it?” Billy mutters, just wanting to get it over with. 

Is this what finally writes his beloved Camaro off forever?

It’s survived so much, this can’t be the end for it.

The damage can’t be irreversible.

The Camaro has to survive.

“Well, there’s blood everywhere. You’ve got glass stuck in your face...” Hopper lists of the injures that he can see, unaware that Billy is asking about the car.

“Not me, the car! How’s my car!” Billy cuts him off with a hiss.

“Jesus Christ, kid.” Hopper mutters with a shake of his head.

“You’re more worried about your car?!”

“Yeah. This car...”

“It’s a nice car, I’ll give you that. Good make, but aren’t you in pain? Isn’t that what you want to be focusing on first?” Hopper points out.

“Just tell me how my car’s doing.” Billy mutters, still trying to free his leg.

“Well, you crashed it. It’s a hell of a mess, but I don’t think it’s done for. Hell, it looked done for last year, but you still brought it back. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Billy breathes then, satisfied with the answer.

If there’s even a chance that he can fix it, there’s hope.

However, sighing just makes his chest ache even more.

“Kid, stop moving around. I’m gonna call an ambulance alright?” Hopper winces.

“Don’t do that.” Billy growls then, both in anger and through the pain.

“Hargrove, you’re stuck in there and you’re hurt, you’ve got a head injury and by the looks of it, that damn things crushing your leg. I’m calling an ambulance. You’re going to the hospital.” Hopper declares.

“Not if I get out of here before they come.” Billy grumbles under his breath.

Wishing he had a crowbar or something, as he thinks it could help lift the crushed part of the Camaro up enough that he could pull his leg out.

Pushing at it is only causing him more pain throughout his body.

His ribs and his chest are feeling like they’ve pretty much been impaled again at this point and he just wants to get out.

Last thing he wants is to go the damn hospital.

He can’t go back there, not again.

He won’t go through that again.

No, he’ll get himself outta the car and walk to Nancy if he has to.

Or to Max, she is closer after all, but he doesn’t want to worry her.

He might be pissed with her because she’s apparently said something to Nancy, but she was upset before he left.

She’d broken down in his arms and cried about how she was afraid of losing him.

Of seeing what happened last year happen again to him.

Which is why, he might be mad, but he’s not that much of a dick that he’d go back to her like this.

There is just no way he can let her see him like this.

Crying out in pain, Billy manages to use his other leg to push hard against the Camaro door, grabbing a hold of the roof of it with his hand, refusing to let go.

Trying to physically yank himself out of the car.

“Hargrove!” Hopper immediately scolds him.

“Kid, you’re gonna make it worse.” 

“I gotta get out of here, I ain’t going to the hospital.” Billy whispers through the agony he’s in.

Hopper just groans.

“Okay, okay. This is bad, this is a bad idea, because you shouldn’t have moved at all, but goddammit kid, you’ve moved so much that you’re pretty much nearly out as it is, so come on. I got you.” Hopper mumbles as he decides to help Billy, instead of just standing there, watching the kid hurt himself further.

He’s not that much of an asshole.

It takes some doing.

It really takes some doing, but eventually, with the combined efforts of both Billy and Hopper, they manage to free Billy from the slightly crushed Camaro.

Billy grits his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain when he finally frees his leg.

Glancing down at it, despite the prominent pain in his face, Billy winces when he sees the piece of metal caught in the side of his leg.

“Jeez, kid. Just sit down, come and sit down in the truck and I’ll call that damn ambulance...”

Billy yanks the metal from his leg in one quick fluid motion.

“Jesus Christ! You are certifiable, Hargrove. You’re insane!” Hopper exclaims immediately, watching in horror as Billy leans against his car, looking like he’s about to collapse.

He’s in pure agony.

There’s no doubt about that to Hopper.

The kid needs medical attention.

Sooner the better.

Maybe a shrink too.

Balling his hands into tight, clenched up fists, Billy tries to control his breathing, but that only makes his chest hurt more.

He’s in so much pain.

So much fucking pain...

Taking the metal out of his leg helped, but where that was stuck into his leg, well that feels like a mere scratch compared to how much his knee throbs over and over again now.

It’s just raw and constant agony rushing all the way up and down his leg, centring in his knee.

How the hell he’s gonna get to Nancy like this he doesn’t know, but there’s no way he’s going to the hospital.

“Thanks for the help, chief.” He mumbles once he’s got his voice back and decides that it’s time to start moving.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Hopper pretty much screams at him, when Billy casually starts to walk away.

Well, very slowly limp away, whilst growling in pain with every step he takes.

“Away from here. I gotta get somewhere, don’t worry about it, Chief.” Billy hisses through the agony.

“The only place you’re going is the hospital. I swear to god, Hargrove. I will arrest you.” Hopper threatens him then.

“For what?” Billy grunts back.

“The car wreak?” Hopper retorts.

“Lost control, couldn’t help it. There was an... icy patch?” Billy throws his terrible lie out there.

“It’s summer!” Hopper practically screams.

“It’s a bit cold though.”

“Jesus Christ! Stay where you are, kid. Don’t take another step. I’m gonna call an ambulance, you are going to the hospital. I will then call your parents to let them know where you are and what’s...”

“No!” Billy turns around so quickly that his knee gives in on him and he hits the ground.

“Goddammit, Hargrove.” Hopper is quick to go to Billy’s aid, helping him up.

Wincing when Billy instantly cries out in pain.

He’s gotta get this kid some help.

“Come on. You need to sit down...”

“No, no I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m not going to the hospital and please don’t call my parents.” Billy starts to plead.

“I’ve got to, kid.” Hopper sighs and Billy tries to fight his hold on his arm.

“No, no you don’t. I’m nineteen. You don’t have to call my parents. Please.” Billy is pretty much begging at this point.

He knows what will happen.

What Neil will do to him if he finds out what’s happened.

Especially if he has to go to the hospital.

“Why don’t you want me to call them?”

“I wouldn’t want them to worry.” Billy lies through gritted teeth.

Hating himself for the lies he has to tell.

The lies hurting him more than his actual injuries do.

“What happened last year freaked them out and I’ll get over this. I’ll sort myself out. They don’t need to know, because if they know, then Max is gonna find out, El’s gonna find out and I wouldn’t want to worry them.” He continues, hoping that his words are enough to convince Hopper otherwise.

Even if they aren’t, he doesn’t think Hopper will be able to physically stop him if he tries to leave right now.

He might be injured, but he’s still Billy Hargrove.

He could get away from Hopper if he tried and it’s what he decides to do.

Groaning in pain, as he starts to limp away from Hopper.

“Alright.” Hopper mutters the second he watches Billy struggle to limp away from him.

The kids in pain, he’s not going to try and physically stop him from leaving, but he’s not gonna let him walk to wherever it is he wants to go to in this state either.

Billy doesn’t stop moving, so Hopper raises his voice to offer up a solution.

“Now, this is against my better judgement because I think if you should be going anywhere, then it’s the hospital, but I don’t want you to kill yourself walking to wherever it is you wanna be right now, so if you promise not to do that, then I promise that I won’t take you to the hospital. I’m taking you somewhere to get fixed up, but it’s not gonna be the hospital.” Hopper relents.

Billy is silent for a minute.

Can he trust the chief?

Is he just saying this to get him to comply?

Is he just going to go back on what he said and take him to the hospital and phone Neil?

Billy isn’t sure what to think, but he knows that he is in agony and that just the thought of walking all the way to the Wheeler’s from here makes him nauseous.

“You’re not going to take me to the hospital?” He starts quietly.

“Kid, I want to. It’s exactly what I should be doing right now, but I don’t want you to go and do something stupid and seeing as you’ve already proven to me that you would. I ain’t risking it. Think El would kill me if I let anything bad happen to you.” Hopper admits and Billy can’t help but smirk for the briefest of moments.

“Now come on, get in.” Hopper points towards his truck.

Billy sighs once, before limping towards it.

“Want a hand?”

“I’m good, Chief.” Billy grumbles through gritted teeth.

“I’m good.”

Hopper groans in exasperation.

“Would you just accept help from someone for the love of god!”

“I’m fine.” Billy murmurs.

“Yeah right.” Hopper shakes his head in frustration, knowing that Billy Hargrove’s words could not be further from the truth.

If anything, it just reinforces what Hopper already believed.

That Billy Hargrove is a goddam nightmare to deal with!

“The hell?!” Max grumbles herself out of her bed when she realises that the phones been ringing.

It had woken her up, it had better be something important.

It’s nearly half two in the goddam morning.

Whoever’s ringing at this time is going to be in for a whirlwind of rage if it’s an irrelevant call.

“What?” Max growls down the line.

“Max?!” 

It’s Nancy Wheeler.

Ah shit. Max thinks to herself.

This is it.

This is when everything goes to shit.

Billy’s ringing to scream at her for what she said to Nancy.

Or maybe, Nancy had decided to do something decent for once and is calling to warn her that Billy’s on the warpath.

Max doubts it though.

Surely Nancy would want Billy to yell at her for what she said.

“Is Billy still there?” Is what Nancy asks her and that throws Max completely.

“No, he’s with you. He literally left to go and stay with you for some reason.” Max retorts.

“He’s not here. He didn’t make it and I thought. I hoped that he was still with you.” Nancy’s voice trails off into a whisper.

“Shit.” Max whispers.

Where the hell is her brother?

How is he not at the Wheeler’s right now?

What happened to him?!

“Max, Max are you still there?!” Nancy calls her name as she stands holding the phone tightly, trembling as she does so.

“Max!” Nancy calls, but Max doesn’t reply, dropping the phone and running into her room to grab her radio.

“Code red. Guys, it’s a code red.” Max cries the second she has the radio in her hands.

“Billy, he was on his way to the Wheelers and Nancy just called me to tell me that he isn’t there. He didn’t make it. This was hours ago. I don’t know... I don’t know what’s happened to him, but it could be the Upside Down. I’m going to find out what happened...” Max stops, she can hear her friends voices.

El, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Steve, but she doesn’t know what to say to them.

Not unless they know where her brother is.

“You still there?” Max retrieves the phone to see if Nancy’s on the line.

“Where did you go?” Nancy pretty much shrieks at her.

“To get help. I’m going out there. I’m going to try and take the roads he would’ve taken to get to yours and see if I can... I’ve got to find him.” Max hangs up then, focusing on trying to slow her breathing.

Freaking out isn’t going to help Billy.

She can’t help him if she’s breaking down.

He’s okay, he’s going to be okay. 

She just has to find him.

She will find him.

Billy’s going to be okay

“Max!” Max can hear her name being called as she’s running down the streets, searching high and low for her missing brother.

Her radio held tightly in her hand, having brought it with her just in case someone else in The Party finds Billy before she does.

However, despite spending nearly half an hour searching for Billy, no one, including herself has found any trace of him.

It does seem, however, that she’s crossed paths with Nancy.

“Anything.” Max mutters to her, not wanting to even look at her.

“No. I even waited to see if he’d come by, but there’s nothing. He’s disappeared.” Nancy replies and the words do not reassure Max in the slightest.

“I’m going to check the back roads. Billy never takes the straight forward routes to places.” Max tells Nancy in a cold tone of voice.

“I know that.” Nancy tries to smile a little, but is glares at by Max.

“Maybe he’s just broken down somewhere.” Max continues as they start to walk.

“He’s done that before.”

“I bet he has, especially with how he drives that thing. Billy is...”

“Missing. That’s what he is, he’s missing and we need to find him, I don’t...” Max stops for a moment.

“I know what you’re thinking, because I’m thinking about it too. After last year...”

“Seriously, I do not want to talk about this with you.” Max mutters.

“You barely knew him last year.”

“I know, but...”

“But nothing, you didn’t know him and that’s that. It’s why you were so onboard with nearly shooting him through the damn head, because you didn’t know him.” Max can’t help but snarl.

“Max, please. I am so, so sorry about what happened. I was trying to protect you kids. I will never...” Nancy sniffs.

“I will never not think about that night.”

“Join the club!” Max throws her arms up in the air.

“It’s only because my brother has a literal death wish that he forgave you for that. He wanted you to do it.”

“No he didn’t. Billy and I have talked...” Nancy starts, but is immediately cut off by Max.

“Of course! Of course you two have talked. You told him about what we said, didn’t you and don’t answer that because I know you did and that’s why he was going to you tonight wasn’t it? Because you wanted to talk to him about it. This is on you.” Max realises, shaking her head.

Why didn’t she realise this sooner.

“Max, I didn’t...”

“Why else would he go to you at night if it wasn’t to talk about what was said. He wouldn’t. Swear to god if he’s dead because you!”

“Max...” Nancy cuts her off suddenly, a horrified look in her big eyes.

“NO! This is all on you. I don’t care what...”

“No.” Nancy whispers.

“Max...”

“What?!” Max snaps back at her, but Nancy just runs past her.

“What are you...”

Max feels as if her entire world has started to crumble when she realises what Nancy is running to.

The Camaro...

Billy’s beloved Camaro, which is pretty much all but wrapped around a tree.

Max cannot breathe.

It’s Starcourt.

The Camaro has all but been written off, the window screen is shattered.

The dents, the destruction. The blood...

Billy’s blood...

“Max?” Nancy is calling her name, but Max isn’t answering.

Max doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to speak again right now.

Is her brother dead?

Is Billy gone?

For awhile, Hopper drives in complete silence and Billy is grateful for that.

He doesn’t want to talk about what happened and he certainly doesn’t want to talk to the Chief.

In fact, all he wants to do is sit, muse about what the hell he’s going to do to get that Camaro up and running again whilst trying to not think about the agonising pain that he’s currently in. 

Billy thinks that Hopper will just leave him alone for the duration of the trip to god knows where the Chief’s taking him, but it appears that the universe isn’t done kicking the shit outta him yet.

“So, I am going to ask. What happened?” Hopper breaks the silence when he’s half way to the place he wants to take Billy.

Billy sighs.

“I was just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“You started working at the pool again, right?” 

“El told me.” Hopper replies when Billy frowns at him.

“I did, it tired me out. Probably shouldn’t have been driving, but I was needed.” Billy shrugs.

“You. You were needed? Why does that sound a whole lotta cow shit to me, Hargrove?” Hopper raises an eyebrow at him before letting out a loud sigh.

“I know you, Hargrove. I’ve heard about some of the shit you’ve gotten up to and honestly? Hawkins was a hell of a lot quieter before you came to town. I know about the parties, they cause my fellow officers a lot of greif when they occur, because none of you idiots know when to stop, so I’ve gotta ask. Is that where you were before this? Had you come from a party? Had you been drinking at this party?” Hopper throws the questions out there.

“No, I wasn’t at a party. I was at home before all this, my... Someone called me because she wanted to talk to me about something that had happened and I was going to her, which is when this happened.” Billy admits.

“The only people I could think of that would really need you are your sister and my daughter and even then, El would’ve told me if something was wrong and you wouldn’t have been out on those roads at this time in the morning, so what this really about?” 

“Seriously, I was going to my... it doesn’t matter.” Billy isn’t about to explain himself to Hopper and he doesn’t think he should have to.

“Had you been drinking though?”

Billy doesn’t say anything for a few moments.

“No.” 

“Now you see, I think you were, because even though I know that you’ve probably broken every speed limit known to man and god, because I’m always getting endless complaints about the driver of the blue Camaro that’s forever going around town like a manic who has no regard for the speed limit and I’ve been lenient with you about it, because of what you’ve done for El. I think you know how to control your car very well, which makes me think that this accident wasn’t down to speeding. That it was something else and that. That I can’t be lenient about.” Hopper sighs.

“I wasn’t...” Billy starts, but he knows that his attempts to convince Hopper are futile at this point.

“This situation is already a shit one, but it could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Could it?” Billy mutters.

“Oh it most definitely could and I’m gonna tell you why, kid. You got out of this lucky, you could’ve been killed.

Billy just shrugs.

“What? Do you really not care at all that you could’ve been killed?”

“Not really.” Billy retorts.

“Jesus Christ, kid.” Hopper pauses for a moment, before giving Billy a stern look.

“What about your sister, my daughter, Will, whoever it was you were going to see tonight? How do you think they would feel if you’d gotten yourself killed, huh? Like it or not, you got people who care about you. Kids that care about you, Hargrove. They’d...”

“They’d get over it.” Billy shakes Hopper’s words off.

“It’d make no difference if I was here or not, they’d get over it and move on. It wouldn’t matter.” Billy closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of sliced up nose in an attempt to quell some of the agony he is currently experiencing.

“Well then, if you don’t care about your own life, think of it this way. This could have been a hell of a lot worse if you’d had your sister in the car.”

Billy freezes up instantly.

He hadn’t even thought about that.

If Max has been in the car.

If Nancy had been in the car...

“It wouldn’t have happened if Max was in the car. I wouldn’t...”

“What?” Hopper is quick to latch onto Billy’s words.

“I ain’t saying anything, Chief.” Billy holds a hand up. 

Hopper lets out another sigh.

Remembering the wise words of Joyce Byers.

He needs to stay calm.

To talk to Hargrove in a way that will hopefully knock some sense in to the damn stubborn Californian.

Hargrove may look like he’s approaching his thirties, but he is only nineteen.

It’s easy to forget that with Hargrove, but Hopper isn’t about to do that this time.

“Hargrove, I ain’t gonna arrest you this time, but if you were drinking... I just want to know why and if it’s for the reasons I think it is, which is pretty much everything that happened to you last year, then there are people here that can help you. I know you’re a pain in the ass, but I would be willing...”

“Can we just play some music?” Billy eyes up the dials on the truck, reaching forward to play whatever it is the Chief has to offer.

Billy is hoping that there’s something he’ll like on.

“What the shit is this?” Billy raises an eyebrow when a jaunty country song starts to place.

“This.” Hopper looks at him.

“This is music.”

Billy just groans.

How El puts up with the Chief, Billy will know.

The music is torture.

Not the kinda stuff Billy would listen to at all.

Thankfully, it isn’t long before the journey comes to end, but that brings up new questions and reminds Billy that Hopper had a plan.

“The hell are we?” Billy mutters once Hopper has parked outside of a house.

A house that is strangely familiar to him.

He’s so freakin’ tired right now.

“The Byers’.” Hopper responds as he goes to help Billy out of the truck.

Billy sits for a moment, thoughts running through his head again.

Memories flooding back to him of how he’d confronted Harrington here.

How he’d come so close to beating Steve to death.

How Max had taken action and forced him to stop, by finally sticking up for herself and standing up to him.

It was one hell of a night.

Could’ve destroyed everything 

Yet somehow, something new began between him and Max.

Truth be told, Billy respected the hell out of her for standing up to him.

Doing the one thing he still can’t do to Neil. 

Max is so fucking brave and Billy hates it.

He hates that he can’t be as brave as she is.

That he can’t take a nailed bat to Neil himself.

Things should be different.

It shouldn’t be like this, Billy muses to himself immediately crying out in pain when he stands.

Agonising pain instantly shooting up through his knee.

“Come on, kid.” Hopper helps Billy walk to the door, glad that he’s finally at a place where the kid can get some help.

“Why?” Billy mutters through gritted teeth as Hopper bangs on the door.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Cause I ain’t risking you killing yourself trying to get to wherever it is you were planning on going.” Hopper retorts was the door opens.

Joyce Byers appearing, her face a mask of worry, which quickly turns into a look of pure horror when she sees the state that Billy’s in. 

“Oh my god, you poor thing. Come on, come on in. Jesus.” Joyce gasps, reaching to help Billy inside.

“Why didn’t you take him to the hospital?” Joyce snarl-whispers at Hopper.

“Kid wouldn’t go. He’d have walked to wherever it is he wanted to go if I’d tried to convince him to go there. This was our compromise.” Hopper admits, as he and Joyce lead Billy towards a chair in the kitchen.

Joyce immediately kneeling down beside him once they’ve sat him down.

Giving him a quick once over with her eyes and is still just as horrified as she was before.

Hopper should’ve taken him to the hospital.

“Okay, Billy. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” She asks in an incredibly gentle tone of voice that annoys the shit out of Billy.

“No way.” Billy mutters tiredly.

“You’ve got a head injury...”

“It’s not that bad. I can still see everything just fine, don’t worry about it.” Billy tries to shrug off her concerns, but Joyce is still horrified.

“Don’t worry about it? You look like you could’ve been killed, of course we’re gonna worry about it. Honestly.” She shakes her head at him.

“Right, Hopper, watch him, make sure he doesn’t move. I’m going to get the first aid kit.” Joyce starts to move away, but there is interrupted by her son. 

“Mom? I think there’s a problem... Shit, Billy are you okay?” Will darts down the corridor out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I’m good, kid. I’m good.” Billy gives Will a tight smile as not to worry him.

“What the hell happened?! Max and Nancy found your car! They thought...” Will starts to tell him, which is when Billy’s eyes widen.

This is the last thing he wanted.

Max and Nancy weren’t supposed to find out about this. 

Shit.

“Tell then I’m fine, it’s not as bad as it looks.” Billy tries to shake off Will’s concerns, but the youngest Byers is having none of it.

“I’m just going to tell them that you’re still alive and that you’re with us.” Will shakes his head at Billy, darting back down the corridor to get his radio back. 

“Okay.” Joyce winces as she reappears with a bucket of water and the first aid kit.

“This is going to hurt, but you’ve got glass...”

“Just do it. I don’t care.” Billy mutters as Hopper just buries his head in his hands as Will comes running back into the room.

“Everyone’s going insane right now on the radio. El’s losing her mind, Max and Nancy are arguing, Mike’s yelling because he wants to sleep, Steve’s told Dustin and Robin to stay at his because he’s going to pick Max and Nancy up. They’re coming here. Max, Nancy and Steve. I think El might be too.”

“No she’s not, not at this time of night.”

“It’s technically morning.” Joyce remarks.

“Still she ain’t walking all the way here on her own. Hargrove can talk to her through the radio if she’s that worried, here.” Hopper holds his hand out for the radio.

“Let me sort this mess out.”

Will gives it to him eagerly.

Wanting to stay out of all the yelling, screaming and arguing that he really wasn’t expecting at this time in the morning.

Instead he just goes to sit by Billy as Joyce carefully pulls shards off glass out of Billy’s face as carefully as she can so his face doesn’t end up scarring too badly.

“It wasn’t the Mind Flayer. I didn’t feel anything. It was...”

“An accident, kid. Road was slippery.” Billy cuts him off with a growl of pain.

“Sorry.” Joyce winces again.

“It’s summer, how was the road...”

“Don’t ask, kid. It’s Hawkins you’ve got some freaky ass weather, don’t worry about it.” Billy tries to end the conversation.

“Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Billy says as if he wasn’t in immense pain.

Not even trying to breathe through it is helping, because of his agonisingly sore ribs and his incredibly painful chest that is making every breath he takes feel like a thousands knives are being jammed into his body.

Like he’s being goddam impaled again.

“Okay, I think I got all of the class. There’s blood everywhere, come on.” Joyce starts to gently wipe the blood away from his face when a damp cloth, being as gentle as she can.

Billy does appreciate the gentle touch.

It does help ever so slightly.

“Okay where else are you hurt.”

“Kid crushed his leg, had a whole rod through it but he pulled it out.” Hopper fills in from somewhere in the background.

“He what?!” Joyce looks at Billy in bewilderment.

“I’m fine...”

“No, no you’re not fine. You should be in the hospital, Billy, please let us take you to the hospital. I can understand why you don’t want to go, but I don’t know how much of this I can fix.” Joyce explains as softly as she can.

“You’re not gonna get anywhere.” Hopper yells from the background.

“It’ll heal.” Billy shrugs, wincing as Joyce touches the part of his knee that can be seen through his wrecked jeans with the cloth in an attempt to clean away some of the blood.

“It doesn’t look good.” Will grimaces.

“Bloods making it look a lot worse than it actually is.” Billy tries to shake off their concerns, nearly falling off the chair in an attempt to get away from Joyce, who tries to wash the blood off from around the scars from the Mind Flayer.

“Don’t.” He murmurs.

Joyce gives him an incredibly worried look, her eyes filled with sadness.

Wishing she could help the troubled teen before her more.

“He’s not gonna let you help him. I’ve tried it all, tried taking him to the hospital. Hell, kid nearly had a breakdown when I offered to call his parents.” Hopper throws the radio back into Will’s hands as he comes back into the room.

“Why don’t you want us to call your parents, Billy? Won’t they be worried?” Joyce questions.

She’d be worried out of her mind if she found out that either of her kids had been found in the same state Billy is in right now.

She’d want to be there to help them.

Whilst Joyce has never met Billy and Max’s parents before, she guesses that they’d be incredibly worried if they realised that Billy had hurt himself like this.

She knows she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she knew her kids were okay in that situation.

Hell, she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to sleep due to worrying about a teen she barely knows. 

“God knows. Something about not wanting to worry them, I don’t get it either, Joyce. I told you. I’ve tried.” Hopper gives Billy a look, but Joyce silences him by raising her hand, looking Billy straight in the eye.

“Wait. Hold on, why don’t you want me or Hopper to call your parents?” Joyce repeats her question again.

Billy doesn’t know what to tell her.

Unfortunately, Joyce Byers is the kinda person that comes across to Billy as the type of person that wouldn’t buy any lie he told her.

That if he even tried to lie to her, that he’d somehow end up admitting the truth.

He wishes he could say something.

They’d never believe him...

“BILLY!”

Billy’s not sure if he’s lucky that he’s saved by the suddenly arrival of Harrington, Max and Nancy or not.

As, whilst it may have interrupted Joyce, Billy knows that he’s probably in for an earful from Harrington and his girls.

“Shit, Billy are you okay? Jesus, man your car...”

“Asshole!” Max immediately snarls at him cutting Steve off.

“It looks bad, man. What happened? Are you okay? Shit you’re bleeding all over the place, thank god...”

“Harrington, I don’t care if I crashed my car into a tree I’ll still kick your ass if you don’t shut up.” Billy mumbles.

Knowing that he’d still be able to beat the crap out of Harrington if necessary.

However, he’s pretty sure that he’s going to end up hearing the lecture from he’ll he’s about to get from the furious looking Nancy.

What he’s pretty sure that he’s not going to be able to sweet talk his way into avoiding.

He is Billy Hargrove though, so he figures that it’s worth a shot.

“Nance, sweet...”

“You scared the shit out of me! What happened? How did you allow that to happen? What the hell were you doing?!” Nancy practically screeches at him, causing Hopper and Will to immediately scarper into the kitchen, dragging Joyce with them to save her from Nancy and Max’s rage. 

“It was an accident.” Billy murmurs.

“An accident?! Billy, we’ve talked about this! There’s a speed limit for a reason. This is the reason, Billy. So you don’t end up going so fast that you end up crashing your own freaking car!” Nancy hisses at him, whilst Max paces angrily up and down, preparing to tear Billy a new one for putting her through this worry.

This pain.

This pain that he put her through just now reminding her so much of the Battle Of Starcourt. 

It hurts so damn much.

She thought he was dead.

Max hadn’t even felt relived when she and Nancy realised that Billy wasn’t in the wrecked Camaro.

It had immediately made her think that the Mind Flayer was back.

That it had caused Billy to crash the Camaro and had taken him away.

Had either possessed or killed him this time.

Max hadn’t known what to think, so she’d just started panicking and panicking.

Now, she’s just pissed off.

Furious even, but still worried.

Billy is obviously hurt.

He could’ve died...

“You’re so stupid, Billy Hargrove!” Nancy growls, before realising that she’s gripping his arm really tightly and because she hasn’t assessed exactly how injured he is, she immediately fears that she’s causing him pain.

“I’m sorry.” She loosens her grip, but doesn’t let go of his arm.

“It’s fine.” Billy murmurs.

“Okay, are you hurt? Of course you’re hurt. You look a mess.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Billy mutters sarcastically.

“There’s blood everywhere...”

“Hey, hey Max, it’s okay. He’s okay. He’s an idiot, but he’s okay.” Billy is distracted by the sight of Steve trying to reassure Max, who is pacing up and down, a fearful look in her eyes.

“Who you calling an idiot? Harrington.” Billy growls at him, before trying to lean forward so he can grab a hold of Max.

However, that causes him to cry out in pain and that only makes Max freak out more.

“Hey, hey, he’s okay. Calm down, it’s okay. He just needs you to start yelling at him, alright? This isn’t going to happen again. It was a stupid accident and everyone’s okay.” Steve grabs Max by the shoulders, turning her gently in the direction of Billy.

“Come here, Max. I’m alright...”

“I thought you were dead.” Max hisses through her panic and her tears.

“I thought... You’re such an asshole.” Max snarls as Billy tries to calm her down, however Max immediately shoves him away from her.

Not even caring if it hurts him or not right now.

He made her think that he was dead because he’s a careless idiot.

She hasn’t been this angry at him in ages.

Sensing that he isn’t going to get anything out of her, Billy takes advantage of the fact that Harrington is around and that he really just wants to get the hell out of here and go to bed.

However, first, he’ll definitely need something to eat.

“Harrington. If you don’t want me to kick your ass, find us someplace to eat. I ain’t sitting here all night.”

It takes them a while to leave the Byers.

Joyce and Hopper repeating over and over again that they think Billy should go to the hospital and he thinks they only let them go, because Nancy stepped in and lied saying that she’d take him to see someone the next day.

Billy thinks she was lying anyway.

He’s not going anywhere.

Joyce and Hopper had been sceptical and Billy thinks that Hopper even had a word with Max before they were allowed to leave work Steve.

Which, is when Billy stood up for the first time and Nancy, Steve and Max all got a good look at how bad his leg is.

To his annoyance, it took a good half an hour for Billy to explain that he’s had worse and that it will heal up and be fine and that it looks a lot worse than it is.

He’s not sure how much of that Hopper, Joyce, Nancy and Harrington brought but he thinks he managed to convince them that he’d be all good.

Hopper told him that he’d look after the Camaro and get it returned to him as soon as possible, which had reassured Billy the most out of everything that’s been said. 

It then took him awhile to say goodbye to Will, who had hugged him as he spent an actual hour on the radio trying to reassure El, getting a full lecture on road safety from Lucas and being told to shut the hell up by Mike.

It was only then that he was able to leave the Byers and he did so eagerly.

Knowing that it’s at least one more step to getting home to bed.

It takes Steve awhile, but he does eventually manage to find a place open that does decent food at this ungodly time in the morning.

“Billy, are you sure you’re okay?” Steve is quick to say when Billy growls out when attempting to get out of the car.

Steve and Nancy instantly rushing around to help him out to his immediate annoyance.

“Jesus! I’m fine.” Billy grumbles.

“Lean on me if you need to.” Nancy speaks softly to him.

“I’m good, Nance. I’m fine.” Billy murmurs to her, but Nancy doesn’t let go of his arm, even when he tries to tug it out of her incredibly tight grasp.

“Harrington, you’re gonna lose a limb if you keep hovering around me like that.” Billy glares at him.

“Billy you were just in a major...”

“Can we not talk about it? I just want some food, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes.” Max grumbles.

Billy just sighs.

What a long night.

They eat in silence.

Harrington sits with Max, consistently asking Billy if he’s okay every time he winces and trying to make light conversation with Max, who just picks at her food and doesn’t say a word.

Only glaring at Billy, who sits with Nancy at his side, who’s honestly annoying the hell out of him as she keeps asking him if he’s in pain and that she’s worried about the state he’s in.

He does try not to say anything to her though.

Nancy means well.

To distract himself from the pain he is still in, however, Billy chooses to do something brave, realising that he hasn’t actually seen what he looks like now post accident.

He’s expecting that it’s worse then when he faced the Mind Flayer.

“I need a mirror.” 

“Here.” Steve pulls one out of his coat and slides it towards Billy.

“It’s honestly not that bad...”

“Don’t wanna here it, Harrington. My idea of what’s not that bad and your idea of what’s not that bad could be two entirely different things.” Billy murmurs, opening up the mirror and takes a long look at his face.

“Shit!” Billy groans where he sees the gashes on his face.

Not all of the cuts look too deep and he thinks he might be able to get away with the predominant ones not leaving a scar, but he’s afraid that there might be some more scarring near his eyebrow as the gash from the glass looks incredibly deep and so does one that is close to his hairline.

“This better not scar too bad, my face and my hair are my only decent features I got left.” He grumbles to himself.

“Can’t loose all my looks.” He mutters under his breath.

Loud enough though that Nancy, Steve and Max hear it though.

Nancy leans into his shoulder.

“That’s not possible, Billy.” She whispers so discreetly that Max and Steve don’t even hear her. 

Max just rolls her eyes at him.

“Like you had any looks to begin with.”

“Watch it, shitbird!”

“They won’t scar that bad. You nearly killed me and that originally looked so bad until everything healed up and I wasn’t left with any scars.” Harrington gives him a discreet thumbs up.

Billy just groans again.

How did today end up going so badly?

What the hell has this night come to?

Billy thinks it’s some kinda miracle when Harrington finally drives them back to the house.

Billy doesn’t think he’s ever been so grateful to see the house he lives in before in his entire time of living there.

Max immediately storms into the living room and Harrington follows her, which Billy is grateful for and allows Nancy to help him to the bathroom.

He’s gotta wash the blood out of his beloved mullet.

“Okay, I don’t want you pacing up and down again, so come on. Let’s sit.” Steve leads Max gently to the couch.

Hating being back in this house.

Remembering what Max and Billy’s piece of shit father did here.

If he could take Max and Billy far away from here, then he would.

He’d do it in a heartbeat.

They don’t deserve a home life like that at all.

“I’m angry.” Max grumbles.

“I can tell and if you want to scream and yell at Billy, no one, I mean no one is gonna judge you for that. You should yell at him. He did something really stupid and scared the shit out of all of us.” Steve retorts.

“Why would he be so careless?” Max turns to Steve.

“You’d think after everything that happened last year that he’d be more careful but he’s not and it makes me so mad! I don’t want to lose him. We just sorted shit out between us. I can’t. I can’t lose him now.” Max sniffs and Steve pulls her into a tight hug.

“You won’t. He’s got you, El, Nance, Will and even me looking out for him now. He’s not going to get himself killed on our watch.” Steve tries to reassure her. 

“Watch him do it to spite us, he’s an asshole, Steve. He’s such a dick.” Max tries to wipe away her tears.

“Yes.” Steve nods, tightening his hold on the young teen, who clearly needs comforting right now.

He’s not Steve ‘The Mom’ Harrington for nothing, comforting his kids is something he’s got a knack for now.

“He is a dick, Max and if you need helping kicking his ass...”

“I can kick his ass just fine on my own.” Max murmurs.

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Max nods, trying to hold back more tears.

“I’m his sister.”

“Do you want me to help you with your hair?” Is the first thing Nancy asks when helping Billy into the bathroom.

“Sure, I could do with a bath.” Billy winks at her.

“You cannot be serious. You can barely stand and you think you could...”

“I could and I’m more than happy to do it.” 

“We’ll use the sink.” Nancy retorts sternly, leading him towards the sink.

“Tight but alright...”

“Billy!”

Billy surprisingly doesn’t argue too much about using the sink to wash his hair out.

Nancy finds a chair for him to sit in and offers to pretty much do it for him.

Billy only agrees because he’s in pain and wants to lie down really.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable with me touching your hair now.” Nancy remarks as she pours a cup of water over it to wash out the blood and shampoo.

Making sure to stick to Billy’s incredibly strict instructions when it comes to washing his hair.

Nancy gets it though, having got a complicated hair ritual of her own.

Hair care is something she and Billy do talk about when they’re together.

They share tips.

Nancy was surprised when she first realised how soft Billy’s hair actually was.

When they go to parties together, his hair is always pretty much solid due to the sheer amount of hairspray he uses so he can keep the mullet keg proof when he’s reminding everyone who the Keg King Of Hawkins is.

However, when he’s not at either at work or a party, his hair is very soft.

“I know that you wouldn’t dare try to cut it off.” Billy retorts.

“Are you sure about that?” Nancy jokes and Billy immediately pulls his head out of her grasp.

“Hey, I was joking. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Nancy chuckles.

“Not funny, Wheeler.” He murmurs, leaning his head back into the sink, enjoying the feeling of her gentle fingers in his hair.

“I wouldn’t, I promise. Even if I do think that you’d look awesome with short hair.”

Billy snorts in disbelief.

“I’d look awful with short hair. Jesus, Nance. I gotta reputation to maintain. People wouldn’t take me seriously without the mullet.” 

Nancy just smirks as she pours another cup over water over his soft curls.

Drying his hair off with a towel when Nancy’s gotten all the blood out of it as carefully as she can, Billy gathers as much of it up as he can and ties it up into a bun, loose strands of it fall into his face, but Billy doesn’t care.

“What?” He eyes Nancy when he realises that she’s smiling at him.

“Nothing, I just. Your hair, it looks nice when you tie it back. You don’t do it often enough.” She remarks.

“Got no reason to. I’ve worked long and hard to get it the way I want it, not gonna ruin that by tying the damn thing up.” Billy rolls his eyes at her, before giving his bed a longing look. 

“You need to get some sleep.” Nancy notices that he’s looking in the direction of his bed and heads to his side.

“Yeah, probably gotta get my car back at some point tomorrow, gotta start fixing that damn thing up again.” He sighs and Nancy rests her head against his shoulder.

“I’ll fix it up, but seriously, I fix my car up and I’m gone. I’m going back to California.” Billy announces out of the blue.

“Wait... What?!” Nancy gives him a horrified look.

“For a few days, Jesus, Nance. I wouldn’t just leave, not without the little hellion in there. She’s a pain in my ass, but she’s still my sister and I’m not gonna abandon her here.” Billy assures her.

“You had me worried for a second.” Nancy breathes slowly.

“I wouldn’t just pack up and leave. Wouldn’t do that to her, or El, Will or you.”

“Good.” Nancy replies, having genuinely been concerned for a moment that Billy really was planning on just giving up and going home to California.

Which he’s always, always wanted to do ever since he stepped foot in Hawkins.

“I just... I don’t know. I just need a break from this shit hole. I miss Cali. I miss the ocean and the beaches and the proper Cali sun. Everything’s just...” Billy makes a few gestures with his hands in an attempt to explain what he’s trying to say.

“I miss my friends. Everyone I used to run with back there. I miss the good shit! Back home I could buy a bag of weed that was so good that it’d knock me out. I’d actually get a decent nights sleep for once. You can’t get properly high here, I’ve tried all Hawkins has to offer and it ain’t even half as good as the shit from California.” Billy mutters.

“Seriously?” Nancy gives him a look.

“Yes.” Billy retorts. 

“I mean, it’s not like my old friends from Cali, if I can even call them that now, have ever even tried to contact me. I’ve sent them shit, never got anything back.” Billy continues and is silent for a moment as he thinks about what that means to him.

“Then again, I get there and help throw one hell of a party and it’ll be like nothing’s changed, I’m sure. It’ll be nice to hook up with them again.” Billy shrugs his shoulders.

“Is that what you’re going to do? Fix up the car and go on a road trip to California to ‘hook up’ with old friends?” Nancy raises an eyebrow at him.

“That’s the plan. Gotta do it when Neil and Susan are gone and Max has school. She can stay with El for the week, she won’t care. She enjoys being over there more than she does being here and I can’t blame her for that at all. Even when Neil and Susan are gone, I’m pretty sure she’d rather be there and that’s fine with me, I know she’s safe there.” Billy points out.

“I’m sure that’s not true, she really does care about you a whole lot.” Nancy retorts.

“I don’t know, Nance. There’s something off about her recently, she’s said shit to you that she shouldn’t have and she’s being distant. She’s... I don’t know.” Billy sighs.

“She’s annoying the shit outta me, is what she’s doing.” He grumbles.

“She’s turning into you.” Nancy raises an eyebrow at him.

“The hell she is.” Billy shakes his head.

“She’s definitely getting your temper. I don’t think I’ve seen her without that new leather jacket of hers either. Wouldn’t be surprised if she starts picking fights and showing up with piercings soon.”

“Max ain’t turning into me. Max is tricky, angry and one hell of a bitch when she wants to be, but she’s not like me and she never will be and for the record, sweetheart, I only have one piercing.” Billy points to his earring.

Nancy just laughs lightly at him.

“I’ll keep an eye on her when I can, but maybe we just need time apart. Hence why I’m heading back to Cali when I can. I mean, you could always come with me, you know.” Billy decides to offer.

“Wait, you want me to come with you? To California?” Nancy’s eyes widen at the offer she’s been presented with.

“For a few days. It’ll get you outta here, to a place where you can finally go to proper parties and just relax for awhile, not worry about anything.” Billy continues.

“Better weather, real sunshine. The ocean.” Billy lists off some of the best things about California for him that he thinks Nancy will appreciate.

“Sure.” Nancy smiles at him.

“Wow, there’s a surprise. Thought you were gonna say no.” Billy smirks at her.

“Why would I say no? I need a break from Hawkins, my parents and Mike are driving me up the wall, I’m still trying to find a decent job and I get so stressed out. I need a break.” 

“Then we’ll go.” Billy nods.

“Just gotta fix up that damn car before we can.” He grumbles.

“You’ll do it. I saw it and honestly? Looked worse after last year when I...” Nancy trails off.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. It was Harrington who did most of the damage, the windshield was your fault, seeing as you shot at it.”

“I’m so sorry, Billy...” Nancy covers her mouth with her hands.

“I survived. You were trying to protect the kids, my sister. I’m glad you did what you did. Don’t think.... What?” Billy pauses when he catches the look on Nancy’s face.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nancy.” He rests his hands on her shoulders.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about that night and what Max and I have been talking about...” Nancy trails off.

“Alright, what the hell did she say to you?” Billy starts, but Nancy cuts him off.

“We can talk about it tomorrow.” Nancy shushes him.

“Nance..”

“Tomorrow. Do you want me to stay tonight?” She makes her position firm, before offering to stay here with him.

Worried about leaving him in the state that he’s in.

She really wishes that he’d gone to a doctor, or at the very least agreed to go to one tomorrow.

“Do you really want to explain to Harrington why you’d want to stay?” Billy gives her a look.

“You have a point, but no, I don’t care. You’re hurt...”

“I’m fine...”

“You’re hurt.” Nancy gives him a stern look, warning him not to argue with her.

“And maybe. Telling people wouldn’t be a bad idea.” She adds softly.

“Maybe if Max knew, she wouldn’t be so... Maybe she wouldn’t hate me as much.”

“Why would she hate you? The hell did she say? You said...”

“Do you want me to tell you now, or do you want me to let you sleep?” Nancy decodes to offer.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow you tell me everything, alright?” Billy decides, as he is tired and he is in a lot of pain.

Nancy nods, agreeing with the decision he made, before wrapping her arms around him, being mindful of his injuries.

“Am I hurting you?” She murmurs into his chest.

Yes.

“Nah.” Billy lies easily to her.

“Sure?”

“Positive.” Billy replies.

“Sure you don’t want me to stay?” She looks up at him when pulling away.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

“Billy, if you expect me not to worry after...” Billy immediately cuts her off.

“I’m alright, I’ll live. It’s not like I’ve been impaled by the Mind Flayer again.” He murmurs.

“Don’t even go there.” Nancy grumbles.

“What? It’s true.”

“Billy.” She growls.

“Nancy.” 

“You are infuriating, you know that?” She gives him a look.

Billy just chuckles, before pressing his lips to her forehead. 

Sitting on the couch, Max waits there patiently until Nancy finally leaves with Steve.

Waiting for Billy to be done with her so she can talk to him.

Make it crystal clear to her step brother that he put her through hell tonight and that she’s not happy.

That she’s angry.

So freaking angry.

He could’ve died. He could be dead right now and it would’ve been his fault.

His fault for driving like the idiot he is!

Watching as Billy closes the front door and leans against it as if he were in more pain than he was letting on.

Which, Max guesses that he probably is and will never let them know how much pain he’s actually in.

Max just wants him to go to the hospital and get checked out properly.

She saw the state of the Camaro.

It was a bad accident.

She’s lucky she still has her brother.

It’s a futile attempt to get him to go and get checked out though.

Billy has always just liked to deal any ailments by himself.

Especially after what happened last year on the Fourth Of July.

Max can’t really blame him.

After being in a coma for nearly a month after being impaled by an impossible monster and having extensive surgeries to fix all the damage done to his chest.

Max can understand why Billy avoids doctors and hospitals like they were the Upside Down now.

She’s just worried about him.

So damn worried. 

Worried to the point that she is torn between tearing him to shreds with her anger and rage or just breaking down and running into his arms where she could hold onto her brother, who is alive.

Who’s right here with her now.

It would be so easy to give in to that.

To cry and let Billy hold her and reassure her that he’s alright and that yes, he was an idiot and that he won’t put her though that again.

That’s not who Billy is though, Max knows him better than that.

He’ll never apologise for what happened today.

He’ll just shrug it off, act like it hadn’t nearly broken Max beyond repair. 

Which is why she won’t let him get away with that.

“You’re so stupid, Billy.” She finds herself snarling.

She’s angry.

No, she’s beyond furious.

Billy gives her a side look, before limping off towards his bedroom.

“I’m not dealing with your shit tonight.” He grumbles.

“Oh really? But it’s okay for me to have dealt with yours tonight, is it?!” She snaps back, getting to her feet.

“Do you have any idea how much you freaked me out? How you scared the shit out of me?!” 

“It’s been a long night, shitbird. I get it. Which is why, I want to go to bed now, so I can get up and deal with my car.” 

“I couldn’t care less about your stupid car.”

“Watch it!” Billy warns her in a darker tone of voice.

“No I won’t ‘watch it’ because it’s the truth. I don’t care about your car and even if you’d wrecked it beyond repair, I still wouldn’t give a shit about the car, because all that I care about is you! You could’ve died, again. You could have died out there, because you were what? Speeding like the stupid dick you are.” Max snaps at him angrily.

“We’re not having this conversation.” Billy growls, continuing to limp away from her.

“Why not? Why not just get everything out in the open? You have not been yourself today because going back to work brought back all the shit you went through last year and you reacted badly to it. There was nothing wrong with that, you were bound to be upset by it and if you’d just talked about it and admitted that it made you feel like shit. If you’d just talked to me instead of not talking to me again and going off on your own, you wouldn’t have nearly been killed. You can’t...” Max stops for a moment, reminding herself to keep breathing as she digs her finger nails deep into the palms of her hands.

“You can’t do shit like that to me, Billy. You’re a dick, you’re so dumb and most of the time, you’re a pain in the ass, but you’re my brother. You’re my brother, Billy and I can’t. I can’t...” Max fries to compose herself.

“I thought you were dead when I found your car. I thought of all the worst things that could’ve happened. I thought the Mind Flayer had gotten you. I kept seeing you bleeding out in front of me over and over again. I thought I’d lost you. I thought you were dead and that’s why I’m so angry with you, because you put yourself in a position where I thought I’d lost my brother again. I can’t sleep most nights without seeing or thinking about what happened to you last year, about how I pretty much had to watch you die whilst I was once again helpless to save you from the unholy shit that was going on...” Max stops, hot and angry tears streaming from her already red and sore eyes.

“I’m not dead, Max. I’m tired. I’m tired and I don’t want to...”

“What?! Talk about this with me? Talk about how you did this and that’s why I’m mad? That I won’t let you just forget this because of how it affected me, because you almost died, again and that all this only happened because you won’t admit that you’re actually in pain?”

“I’m fine.” He growls.

“I’m not talking about physical pain, Billy.” Max fixes him with an icy look.

“Do you have an actual death wish?!”

“Swear to god, Max! Just let me sleep..” Billy grumbles as he limps towards his bedroom.

He can hear her swearing and yelling at him as he does so, but he’s in too much pain to care.

He just wants to sleep.

Slamming his door behind him and dropping onto his bed, Billy let’s himself whine in pain properly for the first time now that he’s not around anyone else.

Groaning as he lifts his leg up so he can drop it onto the pillow Nancy had placed there for him.

Closing his eyes, Billy hears Max scream in anger, the sound of her door slamming shut following soon after.

He wonders if he should go to her.

Try and talk it out.

Reassure her, if he can.

Talk about everything and perhaps even discuss what she said to Nancy.

Yet Billy knows Max and knows that if he confronts her about it that she’ll get defensive and angry.

He hates to admit it, but he knows where she gets that from.

Nancy is right.

They’re more alike than he cares to admit.

Nancy will give him the full story tomorrow and then he’ll talk to Max about it.

Yet for now.

Now Billy just wants to rest and think about how the hell he’s going to fix his beloved Camaro up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry for this awful one shot. I promise that the quality will improve eventually when I get around to writing more. I’m really sorry that the quality has dropped so much, I’m amazed that people still read this to be honest & it means so much to me that people do. I will do everything I can to write something better next time, everything’s just going to hell right now & I’ve pretty much felt like giving up the past two weeks, but I’m going to try & work through my anxieties & stress & attempt to write something better for these characters that I love so much. You can still request stuff. It might take me awhile to get around to everything but I’ll do my best to. Thank you all for reading & please do comment & tell me all your thoughts if you can.


	25. Billy Hargrove’s Ghosts Of Past, Present & Future (FUTURE!FIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas The Nightmare Before Christmas (Future Fic)

I don’t own anything.

FUTURE FIC

Billy is immediately pulled from a deep sleep by the sound of music.

It’s his kinda music, but it’s a song he can’t listen to anymore.

Not without thinking about...

The hell’s going on?

Sitting up, he looks around and listens out, wondering if his radio’s come on or if the sound is coming from either the living room or Max and El’s room.

The music doesn’t stop.

It fills his head and it’s as if it were on a loop.

The same damn song, the same damn lyrics he could briefly here when he and Heather killed her parents in their home.

It can’t be someone’s idea of a sick joke, because no one was there apart from him, Heather and her parents.

It has to be coming from somewhere.

Getting up, Billy pulls on his jeans and a shirt.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s gotta work out what’s going on.

Why can hear this stupid song in his head right now?

Why do the scars on his chest feel so tight and painful right now?

Rubbing his hand over his chest, Billy winces at the ache there.

Muttering to himself, Billy heads out of his room and walks quietly down the corridor, pausing outside Max and El’s room.

Taking the door handle lightly in hand and turning it to open up the door.

The girls are fast asleep.

El is cocooned in her duvet and Max’s duvet is on the floor.

Despite the fact that they share El’s incredibly large bed, they do have separate duvets, because Max didn’t want to get into any fights with El over the duvet.

Billy sighs with relief at the sight of the girls sleeping peacefully.

They’re safe, for now and that’s all that matters, but Billy knows that he has to go and figure out what’s going on.

He won’t wake Max or El, but he does want to say goodbye to Max, just in case.

Billy doesn’t know when he’ll make it back.

If he’ll make it back...

Which is why he approaches the bed and picks Max’s duvet up from the ground.

Sighing a little when he gets a glimpse of the scars on Max’s wrists as he drapes the duvet over her.

Making sure she’s carefully tucked into bed, before he bends down and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, shitbird.” He murmurs practically inaudibly so he doesn’t wake her up.

It has to be said though.

It had to be said.

Heading back out into the corridor to leave, Billy wonders if he should talk to someone about this.

He has his radio with him, he could call someone.

Nancy or Steve.

Billy really does wonder if he should call Nancy.

Just in case something goes wrong, but Billy knows her well enough to know that Nancy will try and help him out and he doesn’t want her involved in whatever this is.

He even wonders if he should leave a note on the table for Hopper, but he hasn’t got a clue what to write or how he would word an explanation.

Which is why, he just grabs his car keys from the little bowl in the kitchen and heads the door, only stopping when Max, El and Hopper’s attempt at a Christmas tree catches his eye.

He almost forgot that it’s Christmas Day tomorrow.

He’s not sure how he almost forgot as it’s all Max and El have talked about for weeks.

Max is really happy about it.

Looking forward to actually enjoying Christmas this year, as she hasn’t been able to enjoy one properly for years.

Not since Susan and Max’s dad were still married.

Billy can’t remember ever enjoying a Christmas.

He and Neil never celebrated it at all.

Neil never got him anything.

The only gifts he’d receive were a couple of dollars from his grandma and trinkets from his best friends back at Cali.

He never enjoyed or celebrated it though and even when Neil started celebrating Christmas with Susan and Max when they came along, Billy still would just leave and get drunk if he could.

If he could escape Susan and Max’s horrible relatives that’s if.

Max would always be in a mood because she couldn’t be with her dad.

Billy even remembered catching her crying once as she held onto the Christmas card her dad had written for her.

He promised that he’d visit her again before the year is out, Max is doubtful about him doing that, but admitted to Billy that she’s more optimistic about it then before.

Especially seeing as Sam Mayfield actually showed his face in Hawkins a couple of months ago.

Despite being drugged up to the eyeballs, barely able to move and in a lot of pain, Billy had protested due to the fact that he’d been worried that Max’s father would take custody of her and take her away.

Especially considering the fact that Max’s father had nearly killed Susan for allowing Max to stay in a place so dangerous for all that time and had been very firm about Susan not being allowed to have anything to do with Max if Max no longer wanted her mother in her life.

Yeah, he’d have loved it if Max could’ve gone back to California, but he knew that Max didn’t want to leave her friends and he really doubted that Sam Mayfield would be too kind to him.

Which is honestly, what had shocked Billy the most.

How Sam Mayfield had actually thanked him from keeping Max safe from Neil.

How he said that if Max wanted to go back to California with him that he’d be alright with Billy coming along too. 

It would’ve been so easy to say yes.

To agree and to go back home.

If he’d been the same man that he was when he first arrived in Hawkins, he would’ve said yes immediately.

Told Max that they were going and that’s final.

Yet, he told Sam Mayfield that it was up to Max and Max chose to stay with her friends.

Having reminded her father that she knows that he has his own issues and that she’s not ready to leave Hawkins just yet.

Max had been so mature about the whole situation and Billy had been so proud of her.

Whilst being worried that Max would change her mind and leave with her father when she’d decided to stay with him at his hotel until Billy got out of hospital.

It all worked out for the best though and Max’s father was more than happy for Max to go and live with the Chief of Police, knowing that she’d be safe there.

That he could honestly do a lot better job of taking care of Max than he could himself and then he’d just left Hawkins, but has written to Max several times now since she and Billy moved in with Hopper and El and it makes Max really happy.

Especially when she’d opened a Christmas card from him yesterday.

Billy had tried to be happy for her and at least pretend like he was going to enjoy Christmas with her and for awhile, he even thought that he might just end up doing exactly that, especially when he was inundated with Christmas cards, gifts and letters from his friends back in California.

However, his mom also sent him a card which he opened, but hadn’t really read and it just reminded him of why he’d always hated Christmas and has spent Christmas Eve day curled up in bed.

Max had tried to yank him out of it and even got El to literally drag him off the bed, but Billy has stubbornly refused to have anything to do with Christmas, growled at them and cocooned himself in his duvet.

Thankfully, Hopper had seen the card from his mom and told El and Max to give him some space.

Max had still bothered him though, every hour.

Trying to get him to help her and El wrap presents and enjoy Christmas Eve with them.

Her attempts had not worked.

Nancy had stopped by as well and Max even resorted to asking her to help get Billy out of his room.

Nancy did try for Max and El, Billy has to hand that to her, she did try.

She came in and sat on the bed with him, despite the fact that all she could see of Billy was the golden curls of his mullet sticking out of the top of his duvet cocoon.

He wasn’t even just in the duvet cocoon to shut off from the world.

It’s because he was so damn cold.

Now, he normally runs hot and changes in the weather don’t normally bother him, but there is a massive difference between Cali weather and shitty old Hawkins weather.

The weather in Hawkins at winter time is shit compared to the weather back in California during the winter and he hates it.

He hates being cold.

Billy flatly refuses to button up his shirts still, despite the weather.

Having planned to just swear and grumble about it and have the heater in his room turned up to the limit.

Which is why Nancy had stepped into what felt like a sauna and had found the Californian cocooned in his duvet accompanied by multiple blankets.

Billy did let her try to persuade him to join the girls in being festive for all of five minutes before he’d gotten bored and wrapped her up in his duvet too.

Max and El had apparently spent the rest of the afternoon regretting sending Nancy in.

Still looking at the tree, Billy hopes he does make it back from this, because whilst he doesn’t give a shit about Christmas, he wants it to be a good one for Max.

He wants to be there with her this time and not be a complete dick about it.

Billy has no idea how things will turn out tonight, but he’ll fight like hell to survive it.

For Max.

He’ll survive it for Max.

Driving along the empty Hawkins roads at top speeds Billy doesn’t know where the hell he’s going or what he’s about to find.

His chest still aches like hell and that only worsens the closer he gets to the only destination he can think about.

His head still full with the music.

The memories...

Billy does everything in his power not to let it distract him too much though, Max will never let him live it down if he crashes the Camaro twice in one year.

The last wreck months ago was bad enough.

Hopper will never let him drive again if he crashes the Camaro tonight, which is why Billy is cautious.

He doesn’t slow down any, but he is more cautious than normal.

Using it to distract himself from thoughts of what he could end up finding.

Thoughts of the past and what could be happening right now.

It’s only been over a year since the Fourth Of July.

Since the Mind Flayer had him trapped and possessed.

Billy doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to do this.

How he’s going to be able to handle this if there is something going on.

What he’ll do if it gets him again.

He’ll never survive it, not again.

He’d take his own life before he let that thing possess him again.

There’s no way he’s going to put the people he cares about in danger again.

No way.

He wonders if he’s being suicidal searching for the answers to what’s going on right now, but he knows he’s not.

He’s just trying to solve the problem before it can get any worse.

Before it can hurt those he cares about.

Whatever it is will have to get through him before it gets anywhere near them.

It probably will, Billy muses to himself, but floors the accelerator to distract himself.

His mind a jumbled mess of rapid thoughts, memories of the Flayed and that damn song that won’t just end.

Billy brings the Camaro to a definite stop outside of the warehouse.

The place that holds such horrific memories for Billy, but the place he’s confident he needs to be right now to sort whatever mess he’s gotta sort out now.

Sitting in the Camaro for a moment, Billy continues to rub his hand over his scars that ache even more painfully now.

Rubbing his hand over them even as he starts to get out of the car.

Trying to control his breathing so he doesn’t start panicking as all the memories of being captured by the Mind Flayer start to hit him like a ton of bricks, Billy opens up the trunk of the Camaro.

Forever grateful that Steve gave him a nailed bat.

Steve even engraved ‘Hargrove’ onto the handle, which was when Billy had grabbed Steve’s and had used his knife to engrave ‘Harrington’ onto his.

Thankfully, he’s got his knife now.

His knife, a small emergency flask of alcohol, his cigarettes and his lighter.

He’s got shit to help him if he’s attacked at least, he muses to himself as he reaches for the bat.

Billy grips the bat tightly when he lifts it out of the trunk, holding onto it to stop his damn hands from shaking so much.

Pull yourself together, Hargrove. He yells at himself.

Don’t be a pussy.

Billy curses the fact that the memories are still so painful, surely he should’ve gotten over them by now.

Why does it still hurt so damn much?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart and slow down his breathing, Billy grips the bat tightly and starts to walk towards the warehouse.

Walking into the warehouse, with the nailed bat held tightly in his hand, Billy scans the area that he wishes wasn’t familiar to him.

It was like a fog, he was trapped inside his own mind and had no clue what the shit was going on.

All he knew was that he was in pain and that the Mind Flayer was making him do things.

It was making him hurt people.

Heather...

Walking down the metal steps, Billy is hit with the foggy memories of Heather tending to his wounds on these steps.

He doesn’t know why that happened.

They were Flayed, they were not in control, but Billy does wonder if the parts of them that couldn’t be completely locked away had started to come thought then.

Seeing as Heather did used to clean him up sometimes after a fight when they were together.

Before this mess.

Before he killed her...

Heather was good. She was so good to him.

Billy never deserved her, never deserved her kindness or attention.

She only got killed because she cared about him, because she wanted to see if he needed help.

He may have been Flayed, but Billy will never forget what he did to her.

That he killed her...

Billy takes a deep breath and clutches the bat tightly, tears forming in his ocean eyes.

Trying to push aside his feelings to focus on the problem at hand.

Which he can just sense is about to reveal itself soon, as the ache in his scars only intensifies and his head becomes more and more conflicted with all the hazy memories and that damn song from the night he and Heather took out her parents.

He almost drops the damn bat when he sees it.

Heather...

Heather walking slowly out of the shadows towards him.

Billy grips the bat as tightly as he possibly can.

That’s not Heather.

It can’t be.

That’s not possible.

“I don’t understand.” Billy whispers and he is sucked into more memories.

Memories of the Upside Down.

Standing face to face with a version of himself.

Yet, he’s not facing himself this time, he’s facing Heather.

Which is why Billy just starts to back away.

He can’t.

He can’t deal with this.

“Billy.” Not Heather speaks his name and Billy raises the bat.

He won’t be fooled by this.

This is the Mind Flayer this is...

Suddenly, Heather grabs his arm.

He’s not in the warehouse anymore.

He’s back in Heather’s family’s dining room.

Heather’s parents are sitting at the table and the record player is playing the same damn song as before.

“No. Not again.” Billy mutters as he tries to raise the bat, but the bat is gone.

It’s disappeared.

It makes him feel sick to be back in this vision of the past.

Heather’s parents had actually been incredibly welcoming to him despite their snobbish nature.

They weren’t surprised to see him that night, as Heather had brought him home for dinner several times before.

That’s when he knew that he was closer to Heather than he thought.

He never lets the women he sleeps with take him home to meet their parents, he’s not that kinda man.

The last time he’d done that was back home in California with his ex girlfriend whom he was incredibly close to.

He would probably let Nancy bring him home to meet her parents, but there are serious reasons why Billy would never allow that to happen.

Billy watches the past play out before him and it isn’t long before their are tears sliding down his cheeks.

Heather didn’t deserve this.

She didn’t deserve to die.

All she had ever been was kind to him and she’s gone because Billy let her in.

He really cared about her and he got her killed.

Billy knows that he will never forgive himself for Heather’s death.

For killing her.

It is a relief to Billy when the world around him begins to crumble, morphing into something else.

He’s outside the warehouse.

Stood near to where he parked the Camaro.

Looking out at the streets of Hawkins.

What the shit is going on now?

Hearing something behind him, Billy whirls around to view it, but the twisted creatures run past him.

They appear in the woods.

Parts of the Mind Flayer crawling out from behind trees.

Demodogs race past him into the dead of night and a Demogorgon appears at the entrance to the warehouse.

It doesn’t seem to notice Billy though, despite his defensive position.

Just vanished into the night.

Billy immediately does his best to try and piece everything together.

Realising that if the vision he had seen of Heather and that night he and her in their Flayed states attacked her family was in the past, then this could either be a vision of the present or the future.

It’s not good, either way and Billy doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to do right now. 

Is it even real?

No sooner has Billy thought about that does the world around him change again.

He’s in a large building this time.

With the dark neon lighting, it reminds Billy of Starcourt. 

It probably is a remodelled version, Billy muses to himself and starts to move around.

He’s unsure why he does, but it just seems to be the one thing that he can do.

However, he then gets a horrific glimpse of the Mind Flayer, looming out of seemingly nowhere.

There are also screams.

Loud, haunting screams.

Billy’s blood immediately runs as cold as ice.

“Max?” He calls out.

Only the kids would be here in this situation.

It’s their screams...

“MAX, HOLD ON I’M COMING!” Billy yells back.

Running towards the monster, Billy stops when he starts to walk in blood.

Human blood.

“No.” Billy whispers when he sees a familiar figure slumped up against the wall.

“Harrington!” He runs over to his former enemy’s broken and bleeding form.

“Steve.” Billy shakes his motionless form.

“Steve, c’mon.” Billy growls to nothing.

“Shit, Harrington.” Tears continue to stream down Billy’s cheeks.

Then out of nowhere, Billy is distracted by something being pushed off a balcony by what appears to be a pack of Demodogs.

Hearing the screams, Billy squeezes Steve’s hand once, before reluctantly leaving him to discover what happened.

Stopping dead in his tracks when he realises that the person that was pushed off a balcony after being attacked by demodogs, is Nancy.

“Nancy!” Billy cries as he races to her side, pulling her broken form into his arms.

Her skin has been torn apart in so many places by the Demodogs to the point where she is just pretty much unrecognisable due to the amount of blood she is covered in.

“No, no, no!” Billy mutters as he cries.

Why is this happening?

How is this happen...

Billy’s mess of thoughts is interrupted by the sight of what the Mind Flayer is holding between its claws.

It’s tentacles wrapped around four small figures.

From what Billy can see, he realises to his horror that it is El, Will and Lucas that are caught in the Mind Flayer’s grasp.

“NO!” Billy yells, letting go of Nancy to run over to the Mind Flayer, yet before he can reach it, it drops one of its victims.

Despite the vast amount of blood, the red hair is unmistakably familiar...

“MAX!” Billy screams as he runs to her motionless form.

She looks so small curled up on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Her red hair spread out in the puddle of blood that seems to be pouring out of every part of her body.

Max is dead...

“No. MAX!” Billy drops to the ground and pulls her broken body into his arms.

“Max...” Billy sobs rocking his sister’s body back and forth as he breaks down.

He failed her.

He did this.

Max is gone and it’s all his fault.

He couldn’t protect her and she’s gone...

This can’t be real, Billy sobs.

How can this have happened? 

It can’t be real.

It’s not real. It’s a vision, just like everything else.

It’s not real.

However, if he saw the past and possibly the present, could this mean that this is the future?

That this is what is to come?

That no matter what he does he’ll lose Max? He’ll fall to save her and she’ll die at the Mind Flayers claws.

That they’ll all die at the Mind Flayer’s claws?

Max, El, Will, Nancy and Steve?

The others too? Are they already dead...

No.

No, this isn’t happening. It’s not real.

This isn’t real.

It’s not.

It can’t be...

If it’s not real though, then that means...

Getting to his feet and setting Max’s body down on the ground, Billy approaches the Mind Flayer.

Staring it down, just as he had way over a year ago now, on the Fourth of July.

It releases the bodies of El, Will and Lucas and lunges for him and Billy grabs a hold of its ugly attachment and pushes.

Pushes it away.

Holds it off.

He’s only got one chance to get rid of this cursed thing, which is why he uses all his strength to shove it away from him.

Letting go for a brief moment.

The almost dazed Mind Flayer immediately lunges at him again, ready to finish him this time, but Billy is quick remember that he still has items on him and makes an incredibly fast move to grab his flask out of his jeans, throwing it between himself and the Mind Flayer.

Lighting up his lighter as quickly as he can.

Billy just grins and laughs as everything around him goes up in flames.

The flames devouring the Mind Flayer.

Attacking him.

He can feel the agonising pain of being set on fire himself, but he ignores it.

He doesn’t do anything to fight it or anything, just watches it happen as the flames tear into the Mind Flayer and smiles.

Billy just smiles.

Opening his eyes, Billy finds himself back in the abandoned, partially destroyed warehouse.

It wasn’t real.

It was an illusion, all of it.

Shit...

There is, however, a small piece of the Mind Flayer before him.

One of its spawn, maybe?

It’s the size of a small dog.

Billy growls at it, backing away from it as it tries to approach him and grabs his nailed bat which is on the ground beside him.

“No one tells me what to do.” Billy snarls, raising the nailed bat.

“No one hurts my sister!” Billy brings the nailed bag down onto the extension of the Mind Flayer.

“Stay. Out. Of. My. Head!” He growls as he keeps hitting the creature with the bat.

“Get. Back. To. Hell!” Billy slams the bat into the creature with an angry scream.

Yelling, crying and cursing at the damn thing that fucked up his head, as he obliterates it with the nailed bat. 

He doesn’t stop.

Not even when he starts getting covered in the remains.

Not even when he’s just slamming the bat into the ground and what’s left of the Mind Flayer has been destroyed.

He just doesn’t stop and screams as he begins to finally break down.

“It’s over, kid. Don’t worry about it.” Billy mutters into his radio, having eventually removed himself from the warehouse to return to the Camaro.

Dropping the gunk covered bat into the trunk of the Camaro, Billy decided to radio Will to see if he’d been aware of anything.

It was also to check if he was alright after what Billy had seen.

He wants to check on them all.

“What do you mean it’s over? Something did happen? I knew it. Where are you, what’s going on. Are you okay?” Will cries.

“Will.” Billy sighs as he leans back in his seat.

“It’s over, don’t worry about it...”

“Billy...”

Billy sighs again, closing his eyes, a slight smile appearing at his lips.

“It’s over.” 

Billy aches everywhere.

Every bone and muscle in his body hurts.

He checks in on Lucas, Steve and Nancy.

He hadn’t told them what was going on, even though he’s pretty sure he freaked Steve out a bit.

He ends the conversations eventually thought and gets himself home.

Slightly annoyed that’s he’s got to clean his car of left over Mind Flayer guts, that are still stuck to him and have probably stained his jeans and clean shirt.

Yet, that doesn’t matter right now.

What matters is that he knows that his girls are okay.

Opening the front door, Billy kicks his boots off, trying not to aim them at the Christmas tree, before throwing his keys into the bowl.

Hoping that Hopper hasn’t woken up, because Billy really doesn’t want to have to explain this to him right now.

Sure, he’ll have to explain the state of the inside of the Camaro and why he looks like shit to Hopper tomorrow.

Not to mention the fact that Will’s more than likely going to say something, which means explaining what happened tonight to everyone.

That, however, will include Max, who he really wishes didn’t have to know, because he knows that this will freak her out.

He’s already thinking of all the ways he can down play it, as he’s heading to check on her and El.

Opening the door as carefully as he can, Billy manages a slight smile when he sees El still wrapped up in her cocoon of blankets.

She’s safe.

Max’s side of the bed, however, is empty.

Billy shuts the door quietly, being careful not to wake El.

His blood running cold as his heart continues to race.

Where the hell is she?

Did that thing...

Billy forces himself to remain calm.

That wasn’t real.

She’s okay.

Max is here somewhere.

Heading into his small bedroom, Billy let’s out a sigh of relief when he sees Max curled up on his bed.

Either she had noticed that he’d left, or she’s had a nightmare.

Billy decides very quickly that he won’t bother her about it until morning and instead just slides into bed.

Billy tries not to think about the fact that he’s covering it in Mind Flayer guts, as he’s so tired and doesn’t give a shit about cleaning himself off now.

That would only wake Max, El and Hopper anyway and that’s the last thing Billy wants. 

“Billy?”

Shit. 

“Hey, Max. Go back to sleep.” Billy says quickly but quietly, hoping that she listens to him, before she realises what state he’s in.

It’s Max, of course she doesn’t listen to him.

“Where did you go?” She murmurs.

“Tell you tomorrow.” Billy retorts.

“Are you okay? I woke up and you were gone.” She continues.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. Did you have a nightmare?” Billy decided to guess the reason why Max is curled up in his bed.

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake El. I thought you would be here.” Max murmurs.

“There was something I had to deal with.”

Max is quiet for a moment, before she looks up at him with big eyes and Billy just gives her a tight smile.

Last time he saw he she was covered in blood and dead in his arms.

It wasn’t real though.

Max was here all along, she’s safe and he killed whatever the Upside Down threw up at Hawkins again.

He protected her.

“You were here earlier, you said...”

Billy is immediately startled by Max’s admission. 

“You heard that?” 

“Yeah. I was having a really shitty dream, but then you were there and you said that you...” Max yawns.

Billy smiles a little in the dark.

“Couldn’t get back to sleep and when I realised that I wasn’t going to be able to sleep, figured you wouldn’t mind me coming here.”

“I’ll let you off tonight.” Billy teases her.

Of course he doesn’t mind her coming to him when she can’t sleep or has had a bad dream.

He’d rather her come to him then keep it to herself and bottle it up.

He’s seen what happens when Max bottles shit up and that is something he never wants to see again.

Ever.

Yawning, Max rolls into his arms and whilst Billy doesn’t want to push her away, as he’s relieved to have her in his arms after seeing her die, he knows that it might be a bit impractical for her.

“Max...” Billy starts, knowing that there is a danger of her getting covered in left over Mind Flayer too.

Max doesn’t notice though.

The only thing she notices, is that Billy seems really tense and that his heart is racing.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Max asks again.

“I am now.” Billy wraps an arm around her, the weight of Max’s head on his chest somehow making the ache in his scars start to fade.

She’s safe.

She’s alive.

They’re safe.

Everything’s going to be okay, they’re together.

They are safe.

“By the way.” Billy mutters through a slight yawn.

“Merry Christmas, Max.”

Max beams.

“Merry Christmas, Billy.” 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” 

Billy isn’t quite sure how Max managed to convince him to actually come to the Christmas meal at the Byers and stay for the entire duration of it, but he has done.

There’s so many people.

Max, El, Will, Nancy, Lucas, Harrington, Robin, Harrington’s kid and his girlfriend who Billy thinks is called Suzie, Mike, Joyce, Hopper and Joyce’s eldest, Jonathan Byers, who’d appeared out of nowhere.

“The hell’s that?” Billy had murmured to Steve when he’d seen the other teen following Joyce into the kitchen.

“It’s Jonathan.” 

“I’m supposed to know who that is?” Billy had frowned.

“Um, yeah? Jonathan Byers? Joyce’s eldest and Will’s older brother?” Steve continued and Billy just made a face at him.

“Means nothing to me, Harrington. I’ve never met the guy.” Billy had shrugged

“Billy, you sat next to him in science class for a year.” Steve had deadpanned.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Can’t you remember that?” 

“To be fair, Harrington, all I can remember about science class is trying to get decently high.” Billy had retorted.

“This is why I’m guessing you came out with an F in science.” Steve snorted.

“A.”

“What?” Steve’s eyes had immediately widened.

“I got an A in science, Harrington.” Billy had pointed out.

“Bullshit! That is bullshit, the teacher was always screaming at you because you kept trying to make drugs with the equipment, there’s no way you got an A.” Steve folded his arms.

“Actually, he did. He got A’s in science, maths, English, home economics and art.” Max had decided to come to Billy’s defence after hearing Steve’s comments.

“No way.” 

“You heard her, Harrington. I only got one F in something really dumb.” Billy had patted Steve on the shoulder, before heading to see if he could help Joyce with the food.

Billy had ended up making most of the Christmas dinner in the end, having somehow turned out to be one of the better cooks.

He’d interacted with Jonathan Byers a couple of times in which they’d argued about how to cook the Christmas Turkey.

He’d started to remember a bit about the older Byers then, stuff Tommy H used to say about him.

They’d only stopped arguing because Will had appeared, which had allowed Billy to take more control over the food.

Another issue that arose, was that, as expected, Will did tell everyone that something came out of the Upside Down the night before and that Billy had handled it.

Which was supported by Max, who revealed to everyone the state that Billy had come home in, which he’d spent over two hours trying to clean up from in the shower when he’d woken up.

Billy didn’t see the point in holding anything back, so he told them everything.

Sombrely telling them about how he was lured out by the memory of killing Heather’s parents with a Flayed Heather and the song that had been playing on the record player at the time.

How whatever part of the Mind Flayer that attacked him showed him the past, things he did as the Flayed, the present which was a vision of shit crawling out of the Upside Down, a horrific reality of what the future could be during another battle in which they all died and that when he’d set himself free that he’d destroyed what creature from hell had been there.

Billy didn’t mention the fact that he’d had to watch Max die or that he’d had to pretty much relive the Fourth Of July all over again, that he can keep to himself and think about in his spare time, but he’d apparently said enough to freak everyone out.

Seeing as, against his will, he’d found himself ensnared in a tight embrace from Max, El, Nancy, Will and Harrington.

They all just piled onto him after he’d told them the story and he didn’t have the energy to push them all away.

There had been panic, talk about how what happened could mean that there are more threats and danger on the way.

That there’s more from the Upside Down to face, more battles to go through and all that, but Hopper had reminded them all that all that would come in time and that they should all just focus on trying to enjoy Christmas.

It came as a surprise to Billy, that they actually did that.

Ignored everything that had been said about the Upside Down and focused on Christmas.

They’d had their Christmas meal, all of them sat around the table, telling stories, laughing and joking with one another.

Billy was bemused by how much he felt at ease with this.

That, even though he would never admit it, that he was actually somewhat enjoying himself.

Why that’s a thing, Billy just doesn’t know.

“Dessert!” Billy can hear Joyce calling from inside.

She, Jonathan and Hopper having made the dessert.

Between the Christmas meal and the dessert though, everyone had split off.

The kids had gone to play D&D at Will’s request, which El, Max and Billy had threatened Dustin, Suzie, Lucas and Mike into saying yes to.

Billy had been sitting with Nancy for awhile and it had been nice, even if Nancy had kept on sighing about how Billy has not dressed for the winter at all.

To which Billy had reassured her that he’s fine and reminded her that he naturally runs hot and is perfectly warm sitting by the fire with her curled up beside him.

Nancy had only moved when Robin had reminded her that they’re in charge of putting the presents out.

Which was when Billy decided that he could take the opportunity to go and smoke.

Grumbling a little when Nancy had buttoned up his shirt before he’d gone outside.

Billy had immediately unbuttoned it when she was out of sight and just zipped his leather jacket up.

Growling when he stepped outside.

The weather in Hawkins during the winter is a lot more extreme and colder than the weather in California during the winter.

Billy misses Cali so damn much.

Steve had decided to join him at some point, almost getting himself killed when he had remarked that Billy was looking rather cold.

“Swear to god, Harrington.” Billy muttered with a cigarette between his lips.

“Just saying.” Steve had held his hands up, before asking for a cigarette.

They stood in silence and smoked for a while, neither really having anything pressing to talk about, until Billy remembers the gift he needs to give to Harrington now because it’s not the kinda gift he can unwrap in front of the others.

“Hey, Steve.” Billy chucks a badly wrapped package at him.

Steve smirks at Billy’s attempt at wrapping, before frowning at the Californian.

“Why didn’t you give me this with the others?” 

“Because, Harrington, it’s not something I want you opening in front of the Chief Of Police, our kids, my girlfriend and Mrs. Byers.” Billy puts his cigarette out as Steve unwraps the package.

“Wow, thanks, Billy. That’s a lot of weed.” Steve’s eyes widen at the considerable amount of weed in the package.

“Don’t mention it.”

“I knew you liked hanging out for our weekly weed sessions!” Steve claps his hands together and Billy rolls his eyes at him.

“Don’t mention it, Harrington.” Billy gives him a classic Billy Hargrove warning glare.

“By the way, that ain’t just any old weed.” He continues as they’re walking into the house.

“It isn’t?” Steve frowns, his eyes widening even more when he reads the label in its entirety.

“Oh...”

“Oh yeah. That’s Cali weed, Harrington. Came straight from California.” Billy grins.

“Billy...”

“Jeez, don’t mention it, Harrington!” Billy groans as he heads back towards his seat.

Only to be stopped by a smiling Max.

“Having fun, shitbird?” Billy gives her a tight smile.

“Of course! Can’t wait to open all the presents later. This is so cool...” Max grins as she starts to go off on a tangent about everything she’s loving about today and what it means to her.

It makes Billy’s day to see her so happy.

Max has never really enjoyed Christmas before and neither has he, but they’re both getting to see a new side to it this year.

They’re actually getting to enjoy it and the beaming smile on Max’s face means the world to Billy.

He can’t wait to give her the totally badass gift he’s gotten for her when they do open presents.

She’s going to love him forever.

Little does he know, that Max is thinking the exact same thing about the gift she’s gotten for Billy. 

Barely able to contain her excitement about the most awesome thing she’s gotten for him that she can’t wait to see him open later.

“Come on! This food is out of this world. The dessert is going to be amazing.” Max grabs his hand to pull him towards the table, but stops dead in her tracks.

“What?” Billy frowns at her, which is when Max throws her arms around his waist.

“I love you too, Billy.” 

Billy doesn’t say anything, just tightens his hold on her and does everything in his power not to start tearing up.

He loves her so much.

He wouldn’t know what he’d be without his sister, his MadMax.

Max is his entire world and despite their rocky start, despite all the shit they’ve been though, Billy knows that’s there’s nothing on earth that he wouldn’t do for his baby sister.

He will always be here for her.

Always.

Whenever she needs him.

“Now, come on. I gotta be the first to try this dessert.” Max releases him to go and sit down beside Lucas, who wraps an arm around her.

Billy watches them converse, accepting a hug from El, who passes him on the way back from the kitchen, having asked if she could help Joyce, Hopper and Jonathan with the dessert.

“Are you okay?” Nancy asks him sweetly as he sits down beside her.

“On top of the world, Nance.” Billy replies, as she gives him a gentle smile, wiping away the tears he didn’t even realise were in his eyes with her soft fingers.

Nancy beams at him.

“That’s wonderful.” She beams, pressing a quick, but heartwarming kiss to his lips.

Kissing her forehead, Billy sits back in his chair, putting an arm around Nancy’s shoulders, before reaching to grab Max’s hand.

“Everything’s great.” Billy finds himself smiling as he squeezes his sister’s hand.

“It’s super cool.” She agrees, squeezing Billy’s hand back.

“Totally tubular.” Lucas grins.

“Lucas!” Max groans, before laughing loudly, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend’s shoulders and pulling him as close to her as possible.

Billy rolls his eyes at them, as he watches Joyce and Jonathan appear with the dessert.

They set it in the middle of the table and sit down, which is when it feels as if time comes to a standstill for Billy.

They’re all at the table.

Max, El, Nancy, Lucas, Will, Steve, Robin, Dustin, Mike, Joyce and Hopper.

Even Suzie and Jonathan, whom he hadn’t even realised existed until the other day.

It’s weird, but in a good way.

Max and Mike are bantering instead of arguing.

It was months ago that they teamed up to break him and Nancy up and somehow, despite failing in doing so and having obviously somewhat come around to it, they’ve remained friends.

They’re no longer at each other’s throats anymore, which Billy knows is a relief to Lucas and El along with Will and Dustin.

It reminds him of him and Steve somewhat.

He looks over at Steve and doesn’t see someone he’d happily kill anymore. 

Yeah, they’ve still got a rivalry and will always try to out do each other to see who’s dick is bigger, but Billy doesn’t see an enemy when he looks at Steve Harrington anymore.

He sees a friend and when Steve smiles at him, he doesn’t glare back.

Neither does Robin and Dustin, who he can also tolerate now and they tolerate him. 

Billy never thought he’d see them as anything more than annoying as hell, but he can now actually converse with them both without wanting to kill either of them.

Hell, even he and Mike don’t wish each other dead anymore, which is a miracle in itself.

He doesn’t really know Jonathan and Suzie that well, except for the fact that he and Jonathan nearly killed each other trying to cook the Christmas turkey and he can’t even remember what he’s been told about Jonathan, seeing as he completely forgot that he sat next to him in science class for a whole year and that Max still avoids Suzie like the plague for what happened on the Fourth Of July.

Dustin has forgiven Max for actually physically fighting Suzie when she’d come over earlier in the year though that had caused a lot of problems for everyone involved, so Billy takes that as a good sign.

Billy looks at Joyce and Hopper and doesn’t look at them as he used to at all.

He used to want to avoid them at all possible costs, thinking he’d break if he talked to them, but now he just looks at them and is grateful that they took him and Max away from that house.

That Joyce slapped the shit out of that bitch Susan and Hopper nearly finished Neil off himself after what Max did.

Joyce is there for them whenever they need her to be and honestly? Joyce reminds Billy of his mom.

She reminds him of the mom he had before she abandoned him, yet the difference with Joyce is that he’s pretty confident that she’s not going to abandon them.

That she’ll always be there whenever they need her.

Then there’s Hopper, who gave them a home.

Billy will be eternally grateful to that man for the rest of his life.

Hopper gave them a home.

El gives him a warm smile and Billy smiles back at her.

His other little sister who’s saved his and Max’s asses time and time again.

It was El who literally tore that damn house apart with her powers and threw Neil around like a rag doll when she’d found Billy near to death and Max crying as she was literally trying to kill Neil herself for almost killing him.

It was also El who did everything she could for Max when Billy was out of it.

El and Lucas, who Billy is grateful for.

He’ll never say it to Sinclair’s face, but he is grateful to Lucas for everything that he’s done for Max. 

For standing by her and caring for her.

Yeah, he’s a pain in the ass and still pisses Billy and even Max off sometimes, but he’s an important part of Max’s life and whilst Billy’s first impression of Lucas was a negative one, because he thought he was going to hurt her and that he was making her upset, Billy has now attempted to come around to the fact that Lucas is good for Max.

Billy will always be the first person to put the fear of god into Lucas if Max even appears to be miserable, but he can deal with Sinclair being around without wanting to literally murder the kid now.

Billy thinks about Nancy, who has her head on his shoulder.

He hadn’t expected her and he never expected to like her in the way that he does.

In fact, Billy still doesn’t know how to explain and understand what he has with her, but all he can say is that he wants her to stick around.

That he likes having her in his life.

Kissing the side of her head, Billy tightens his hold on Nancy and glances over at Max.

His baby sister, his MadMax.

They’ve been through a lot.

Seen some shit that’s going to take a while for them to heal from, but Billy knows that they’ll work that out together.

He and Max had such a rocky start, they straight up hated each other at one point, but even then, they built a relationship up from nothing, an odd and dysfunctional sibling relationship maybe, but one all the same and as time went on, they realised that they needed each other more than they’d care to admit.

Billy always had a feeling that Max cared about him, but he pushed it away, thinking it to be just his imagination and something he didn’t need.

He didn’t think he needed her in his life at all, but Max did care about him and he didn’t realise how much until she tried to save him last year when he was possessed by the goddam Mind Flayer.

They still argue and they still fight, but their relationship is stronger now, they’ve worked on it and have built something.

They trust each other now, they know that even though it is an unspoken thing between them, that they will always be there for each other whenever they need each other and that there’s nothing they won’t do for one another.

That they’d go to whatever other dimension is out there to help and protect the other because at the heart of everything, they are brother and sister.

They’re a brother and sister duo who will do anything to protect the other. 

They’ve been through a lot of shit.

Enough shit to last them a lifetime, but they’ve made it through to the other side and they keep on going.

They keep supporting each other.

Being there for each other.

Saving each other when needed.

They’re each other’s family and Max is Billy’s whole world.

There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his baby sister.

It’s his job to protect her and it’s his job because he wants it to be now.

He loves her.

Max has forced her way through his walls and knows him better than anyone.

He hadn’t wanted her, he didn’t think he needed this kind of thing in his life and that she would just leave him like everyone else did, but now he doesn’t know what he’d do without her.

Max has never given up on him, even when they’ve both been at rock bottom.

She’s never abandoned him and Billy knows that he’ll never abandon her.

No matter what.

Which is why Billy knows that they’ll be alright, no matter what’s thrown their way and that one day, he’ll sit with Max on a beach in California and that they’ll be at peace.

Their lives have improved significantly now that they live with Hopper and El, but Billy still wants to take her home to California one day.

They’ll go home together when they’re ready.

For now, they’ll enjoy the new life they’ve been given.

They’ll embrace it together.

Billy stares at Max and smiles back at her when she immediately beams at him and squeezes his hand.

She’s happy.

Max is so happy and that means everything and more to Billy.

She deserves it.

Max deserves all the happiness and joy in the world and honestly?

Billy is happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should’ve been posted on Christmas Day, but I failed at doing even that because I’ve been so busy & sick & I forgot to post this until today. I’m so sorry if it’s a load of rubbish. I just wanted to post something for the holidays & it turned out to be one of the worst one shots I’ve ever written for this series & for that I’m very sorry. Thank you all for your extremely kind kudos & comments, they mean the world to me & I am just amazed that people still read & comment on this. I thought all my readers would’ve given up on this by now & it just means so much to me to see you all leaving ever so generous kudos & heartwarming comments. I really will try to write better one shots for this in the new year. I’m still writing up prompts, so I am doing my best to continue this even if my creativity levels are pretty much at level zero right now. Anyways. Happy Holidays to you all. I wish every single one of you all the best & I’ll update when I feel a bit better, for now I’m just gonna bury myself in my new Stranger Things blanket & attempt to write more. Please do comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts about this chapter. Thank you for reading. It means the world to me.


End file.
